L'Isatis
by Tehro
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la saison 2. La vie reprend son cours, margé la présence menaçante de la meute des Alphas. Stiles ne veut plus être frêle, et va se renforcer. Un loup Isatis va faire son apparition, et amener de vieille légende. Va-t-il les aider, ou au contraire essayer de les détruire. Que cherche-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1: Les signes avant-coureurs

C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire. J'espère que niveau de l'orthographe ce ne sera pas trop catastrophique.

Les personnes ne m'appartiennent, je n'ai fait que les mettre en scène.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les signes avant-coureurs.

L'été venait de commencer, pourtant la période de calme touchait à sa fin. Derek le sentait, et les sentait. La meute d'Alpha tournait autour de la petite ville de Beacon Hill. Actuellement, rien d'étrange ne se passait. Ils restaient à distance. Ils en voulaient à son territoire, ça il en était sûr. Mais comment repousser une meute d'Alpha alors que sa propre meute ne comportait que deux bêtas. Peter, son oncle et Isaac, un adolescent un peu maladroit.

Il se rappela les paroles de Docteur Deaton : « _justement tu ne fais confiance à personne, sinon tu serais l'Alpha que tu voudrais être, et la seule personne en qui tu devrais avoir confiance ne te fait pas confiance_. » Effectivement Scott ne lui faisait pas confiance et il s'en rappela amèrement lors de la confrontation avec Gérard Argent : « _Tu es peut-être un Alpha Derek, mais tu n'es pas mon Alpha_ ». Comment faire pour être son Alpha, comment faire pour qu'il accepte de rejoindre sa meute. Il l'a déjà fait, mais sous la contrainte de Gérard Argent, pour protéger sa mère. Il savait très bien que le menacer ne servirait à rien. Faire d'autre loup, pas une bonne solution, il n'aurait jamais le temps de les former. Pourtant même si Scott rejoignait sa meute, elle restera en situation d'infériorité numérique et sans doute de force.

Le temps passa lentement, il se relayait avec Peter dans la forêt pour sentir l'évolution de l'autre meute. Il pouvait sentir leur odeur, combien étaient-ils. Difficile à dire, plus ou moins une dizaine. Que faisaient-ils, pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour une attaque alors que pour le moment ils ont l'avantage du nombre, l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, et surtout celui de la force. A tout moment, il peut renforcer sa meute pour leur tenir tête, sans doute ce qu'ils attendent, un défis, plus ardu, plus jouissif. Pour le moment ils avaient attendu un long mois, ils pourront attendre encore un peu se dit-il. Au moins ça lui laissera le temps de trouver un moyen de rallier Scott à lui. Et le moyen, il ne peut être que par Stiles, son meilleur ami. Il le sort toujours du pétrin, il connait bien les loups, il fait des tas de recherches, Scott l'écoutera.

« _Peter, je pars faire une course, j'en ai pas pour trop longtemps, si tu croises Isaac dis-lui de bosser un peu, la rentrée approche, et il doit garder sa moyenne_ ». Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que le louveteau se retrouve à des cours de rattrapage. Être un Alpha c'est veiller sur sa meute, les protéger.

Depuis qu'il avait entièrement rénové sa maison, celle-ci était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir. C'est plus facile de veiller sur eux quand ils ne sont pas trop loin. Isaac a décidé de s'installer chez Derek avec Peter il y a deux semaines. Il avait ses propres appartements. Il démarra la voiture en trombe et fonça chez Stiles.

Il ne lui fût que 20 minutes pour y arriver. La Jeep de Stiles est garée devant l'entrée, et la voiture de son père absente. Sans doute au poste. D'un bond rapide et précis il arrive à côté de la fenêtre.

Il regarde prudemment par la fenêtre. Stiles était sur son bureau entrain de consulter des livres et faire des recherches sur le net. Comme d'habitude il gesticulait dans tous les sens, plusieurs livres ouverts des marques pages dans tous les sens. Le regard se pose sur l'écran d'ordinateur et reconnu les images en latin archaïque du bestiaire des Argents. Il en avait fait une copie et était sans doute entrain de regarde avec un logiciel de traduction ce qu'il y était inscrit.

Derek ouvrit la fenêtre et entra sans même demander la permission.

Sans même se retourner Stiles le salua : « _Tiens bonsoir Derek, encore par la fenêtre, j'apprécie de moins en moins vos manières de loup. Les portes ce n'est pas fait que pour les chiens… Pour les loups aussi »_ Ironisa-t'il.

Les yeux de l'Alpha pulsèrent au rouge. Il retourne la chaise de Stiles pour lui faire face « _Tu sais que je pourrais t'égorger d'un coup de griffe si je le souhaitais »_

_ « p*tain Derek tu n'as personne d'autre à emmerder, tu as des bêtas alors arrête de t'en prendre à moi. »_

Il commença à lui décrire toute sorte de créature qu'il pourrait ennuyer au lieu de lui en passant par ses bêtas et des serpents venimeux. Mais quel laïusse ennuyant. Il lui attrapa la gorge le plaqua contre le mur, crocs sortis lui dit : « _Peux… tu … te …taire … deux … minutes ou c'est trop te demander._ »

Stiles laisse échappe un aïe lorsque les griffes commencèrent à lui entrer dans le coup. Derek lâcha immédiatement sa prise.

« _Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'en ai marre que tu t'acharnes toujours moi. Alors dit moi ce que tu veux et qu'on en finisse_ »

« _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, j'ai besoin de Scott, de gagner sa confiance. Les Alphas rodent, et ne nous ont toujours pas attaqué, mais ça ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il faut qu'on puisse se défendre face à eux. Et pour ça il faudrait qu'on soit soudé. Actuellement ce n'est pas le cas. Scott ne me fait pas confiance et ça je le sais_ »

« _Si tu dois gagner la confiance de Scott tu devras le faire tout seul. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Quant aux Alpha j'ai déjà fait des petites recherches sur les meutes composées de plusieurs Alphas._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?_ »

« _Les autres Alphas doivent prêter allégeances à un chef de meute, qui sera en quelques sorte l'Alpha des autres, comme tu l'es pour les bêtas. Il peut y avoir des mutineries et des jeux de pouvoir. Pour garder le contrôle il faut qu'entre les membres il y ait de la confiance mutuelle, un sentiment de reconnaissance. Dans le bestiaire de Peter, oui, oui, ne me regarde pas ainsi, il m'a fait lui-même une copie, il y est expliqué que les meutes sont constitués d'un Alpha. Pour qu'il y ait un nouvel Alpha il faut qu'un béta le tue et prenne sa place, ou qu'il gagne en force et en respect. Dans le deuxième cas, il aura les qualités d'un Alpha, mais peut très bien ne pas en devenir un, le livre reste évasif sur les pourquoi. Quand je croise les informations avec le bestiaire des Argents, je vois que tous les loups ne peuvent pas forcément devenir Alpha. C'est comme génétique. En ce qui concerne la meute des Alphas, je pense tout simplement que le côté humain a réussi à prendre le dessus sur le côté loup. Ils peuvent donc s'organiser en sorte de micro société. J'en suis presque sûr, puisque toutes les informations que j'ai réussi à trouver corrobore la même théorie, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Alpha, quand un deuxième arrive soit il évince le premier, soit se fait évincer, ou quitte de lui-même la meute. Mais ces informations date un peu, ce n'est plus vraiment à jour_ »

Derek compris les paroles du vétérinaire lors de la résurrection de Peter. Scott pourrait très bien devenir un Alpha, et s'il le reconnaissait comme chef il y aurait plusieurs Alphas dans la meute ce qui leur permettrait de résister par rapport à l'autre meute. Peter commence à récupérer ses forces et sera un troisième Alpha.

Stiles claqua dans ses doigts : « _Youhou, tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Tu es sûr que ça va ?_ »

« _Oui très bien_ » Répondit Derek en faisant claquer ses crocs.

La voiture du Shérif arriva et Derek parti comme il était venu, rapidement et sans dire un mot. Stiles en avait plus que l'habite. Il se dit qu'il installerait bien une porte directement à la place de la fenêtre. Ça pourrait faire rire Scott et Peter, mais il pense que Derek la défoncerait ou trouverait une autre fenêtre par où entrer. Stiles descendit les escaliers en trombe, comme d'habitude, et failli tomber.

« _Salut papa, alors ta journée ça a été ?_ »

« _Oui, à part que des chauffards ont renversé plusieurs animaux sur les voiries secondaires, mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant grâce à la radio qui tu as comme qui dirait emprunter. Ça commence à être de plus en plus gênant pour la population._ »

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, son père devant un match et Stiles continuant ses recherches dans sa chambre. A près de minuit, il se dit qu'il a fini pour aujourd'hui, il fait choux blancs depuis l'arrivée de Derek, il ne sait toujours pas comme la meute d'Alpha se forme et reste soudée, la structure n'est que trop vaguement décrite. Il décide de prendre sa douche et de se mettre au lit, de toute façon le lendemain il va s'entrainer avec Scott

Stiles parti de bon matin pour rejoindre le terrain, Scott devrait l'attendre directement là-bas. Il salua son père et parti en vitesse.

Sur le chemin il entend un bruit sourd sur le toit de la voiture. Scott est en train d'arriver se dit-il. Tout en regardant la route il le salue alors qu'il s'installe à côté de lui.

« _Quoi de neuf Stiles, tu à l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormis_ »

« _Normal Derek s'ennuie, alors il vient me casser les pieds, que veux-tu c'est ainsi_ »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?_ »

« _Rien de spécial, comme d'hab quoi, il souhaite que je l'aide à te faire rejoindre sa meute et pour qu'il puisse gagner ta confiance. Je pense qu'il s'inquiète du problème de la meute d'Alpha qui tourne et je suis le seul à faire pareil._ »

« _Sauf que toi tu as déjà trouvé un moyen de les contrer !_ »

« _Pas du tout et je pense qu'il serait plus que temps de commencer à réellement s'en inquiéter, et d'après Derek on n'est loin, très loin de faire le poids face à eux_ »

Scott resta songeur, Stiles ne dit plus rien du trajet. Des gyrophares au loin attiraient fortement son attention. Ils se garent, sortent de la voiture et vont voir de plus près ce qu'il se passe. Scott lui murmure qu'il y a des morts, et pas des animaux, l'odeur est celle d'humain.

Lorsqu'ils sont assez prêt pour voir, c'est un désastre, il y a une mare de sang d'environ 10 à 12 mètres carrés, bien que la mare soit ronde, il se dit que Stiles avait déjà calculé la surface grâce à l'estimation de la taille d'un véhicule et la perspective et lui fit confiance sur la taille. Plusieurs personnes prélevaient des échantillons, deux ambulances avaient dû sans doute partir vu l'espace libre entre les voitures. Un adjoint de Shérif reconnu le fils du Shérif et l'éloigna avec Scott, ce n'était pas un spectacle pour des ados. Ils reculèrent sur le bord de la route.

« _C'est quoi ça !_ » demande Scott à Stiles quand ils furent suffisamment loin des oreilles des agents.

« _Je n'en sais fichtre rien, mais ça à l'air très préoccupant. Tu vois les deux gars qui discutent avec mon père là-bas. Celui en uniforme c'est le Shérif Shaun, du comté d'à côté et la personne en civil c'est Erick Matthews. Je l'ai déjà croisé sur une affaire de mon père. C'est un professeur de l'université, il est consultant pour les forces de l'ordre. Si je me rappelle bien il est criminologue et a fait un doctorat en science du comportement, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? »_

« _Qu'il va en faire un cas d'école_ »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel « _Mais non tu n'as rien compris. D'abord on ne peut pas parler d'une enquête en cours, deuxièmement les criminologues étudient le phénomène criminel et les tueurs en série. Ce qu'il veut dire que ce n'est pas les premiers meurtres du genre, qu'il y en a eu d'autre dans le comté d'à côté et que maintenant ça se rapproche de nous. Tu penses que c'est un loup qui a fait ça ?_ »

« _Aucune idée_ »

Stiles regarda Scott perplexe. Sentant le regard de son meilleur ami, il lui répondit « _QUOI !_ » sur un ton étonné.

« _Tu peux pas renifler un peu autour et voir si tu ne sens pas la présence d'un autre loup ?_ »

Scott s'exécuta. « _Je sens du sang, encore du sang, et… Du sang, mais qui vient d'un autre côté, de juste derrière le talus ou nous sommes mais aucun…_ »

Avant même que Scott termine sa phrase Stiles était déjà de l'autre côté du petit talus, Il le rejoint, voit ami bouche bée, et contrairement à son habitude aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il suit des yeux le regard de Stiles et compris. Il y avait un amas de morceau de corps. Quelques rats étaient déjà en train de ronger ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le spectacle était assez écœurant. Stiles appela rapidement son père. Il est suivi du Shérif Shaun et du Professeur.

« _Super »_ siffla le Professeur « _On dirait qu'on a enfin un, ou … des corps. Il faudrait que le médecin légiste récupère le tout. Avec un peu de… patience, il pourra sans doute refaire un … enfin je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire._ »

Les deux autres hommes acquiescent. Le Shérif Stilinski explique que bien que les morceaux soit sous sa juridiction il est d'accord de les céder à leur médecin légiste, mais qu'il devait avoir une copie du rapport d'autopsie. En effet, ce n'était pas leur premier cas contrairement à lui. Il espère en lui-même que ce soit le dernier.

De retour dans la voiture, le cœur n'était plus trop à l'entrainement. Scott propose d'aller en parler à Derek, car même s'il n'avait senti aucune odeur de loup, ça semblait être l'œuvre d'une personne ayant un léger rapport avec le surnaturelle. Stiles n'était pas trop d'accord la dernière rencontre avec Derek lui avait valu un hématome dans le dos et quelques griffures sur la gorge

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Derek, Peter rentra à ce même moment et les invitèrent à rentrer, Stiles le premier, Derek le vit et sembla las de le voir encore. Il en avait eu son quota pour la semaine.

« _Salut Derek, comme tu vois, moi aussi je ne sais pas trop qui j'allais emmerder aujourd'hui et comme je me suis dit que les serpents venimeux sont ternes et peu amusant j'ai décidé de venir me frotter aux loups_ »

Derek allait lui sauter à la gorge quand il vu Scott entrer. Evitons une confrontation, mais ce nabot ne perd rien pour attendre.

Stiles raconta à Derek toute la scène de l'instant, l'arrivée de la police d'un autre comté, la présence d'un criminologue. Scott et Peter s'amusa bien de l'air déconcerté de Derek devant Stiles parti dans un monologue digne des plus grands politiciens. Il faut dire que Scott aurait pu résumer ça en 3 minutes, mais ça faisait déjà près d'une demi-heure que Stiles parlait. C'était à ce demandé s'il aurait assez de sa vie entière pour tout raconter. Scott l'interrompit et résuma à Derek la situation : « _En gros, une énorme flaque de sang, beaucoup de morceau de cadavre caché à côté, mais aucune odeur de loup. La police suspecte un tueur en série, mais on dirait que c'est l'œuvre d'autre chose que d'un humain._ »

Peter prit la parole en voyant que Derek reste pantois dans ses pensées. « _D'après l'endroit où vous étiez, c'est très loin de notre territoire. Il s'étend en majeur partir sur ce comté. Dans nos inspections par rapport à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle meute, nous avons élargis notre champ d'investigation au-delà de notre territoire, mais cet endroit est très éloigné, et nous nous étendons plus sur le comté opposé puisque notre territoire, de par ses bois est dans cette direction._ »

« _Il nous nargue_ » Conclut Derek. « _Il essaye de nous entrainer hors de notre territoire, ou alors il essaye de rester suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas éveillez nos soupçons_ »

« _Derek, tu les as aussi bien senti que moi, ils sont entré sur notre territoire, on a pu y sentir leur odeur. Je pense qu'ils sont en train de nous analyser ou de nous tester. Voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller sans qu'on ne montre les crocs. Stiles, est-ce que tu saurais en savoir un peu plus. Ton père est sur l'enquête, ça pourrait nous être très utile. S'il s'agit de loup, un moment ou l'autre Derek, il va falloir entrer en action, sinon il va y avoir de plus en plus de soupçon la dessus, et ça risque d'attirer des Argents. Scott je sais que tu n'es plus trop en bon terme avec Allisson, mais c'est une Argent, elle peut savoir s'il y a un risque ou pas. Car contrairement à nous, ils s'attaquent aux humains, et les Argents n'aiment pas trop. Penses-tu que les Argents, tu as pu le voir avec Gérard vont essayer de comprendre que ces loups ne sont pas de notre meute ?_ »

Les deux adolescents partirent directement, sans doute pour aller chercher des réponses. Peter remarqua que Derek reste assez absent. Il se dit que cette situation le tracasse, même si les battements de son cœur trahirent une certaine crainte, enfin y ressemblait.

Suite aux derniers évènements le Shérif passait de plus en plus de temps au bureau, Stiles n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui soutirer la moindre information. Scott de son côté n'avançait pas beaucoup non plus. Allisson refusait de lui parler, que ce soit au sujet d'eux, des loups, ou des chasseurs. Au vu du danger de plus en plus présent. Scott avait accepté de s'entrainer avec Derek, Isaac et Peter. Stiles pouvait être présent aussi. Le plus souvent près de Peter avec un tonne de question, de recherche. Peter s'en occupant, Derek pouvait se retenir de l'étriper et entrainer les deux jeunes loups. Entre temps, Peter avec réussi à dérober un copie du rapport d'autopsie.

Stiles le parcourait des yeux et expliquait : « _C'est assez étrange, ils n'ont pas tout à fait retrouvé tous les morceaux. Maintenant si on regarde bien se dessin, il semble que les découpes ont été faite avec une précision chirurgicale. Le médecin estime que ça ne peut être l'œuvre d'un animal. Par contre la présence de griffure sur certains morceaux expliquerait la présence d'un animal. Tiens ça c'est plus embêtant, voir même très très embêtant. Le rapport toxicologique montre la présence on très, voir trop grand nombre d'anticoagulant, de liquéfacteur de sang, et d'adrénaline. Aussi bien dans le sang trouvé que dans les tissus. Et il note une très grande déshydratation. Pour deux des trois corps, c'est l'adrénaline qui a tué._ »

« _Stiles, il me semble que l'adrénaline n'est pas un poison_ »

« _Détrompe-toi Peter. Le corps en fabrique mais elle est néfaste sur le cœur puisqu'en de trop grande quantité elle a pour effet de libérer le calcium contenu dans les tissus organiques, et s'il y a trop de calcium le cœur se contracte et on peut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont littéralement morts de peur._ »

Les autres membres de la meute se sont approchés pour écouter. Le cerveau de Stiles se mis en mode turbo. « _Ah mon avis, ils ont d'abord été séquestré, d'où la déshydratation. Durant ce temps quelqu'un a dû leur administrer suffisamment d'anticoagulant et autre pour rendre le sang super liquide. La déshydratation pouvant le rendre moins fluide. Si je combine ça avec la présence d'adrénaline Ça donne._ » Il s'arrêta un instant.

« _Stiles, ma patience à des limites._ » tonna Derek.

« _Ok ok. Il me semble qu'ils ont été kidnappé qu'on les a un peu laissé macérer dans leur peur puis relâcher pour jouer avec. La fluidité du sang a permis à l'adrénaline de bien se répartir dans le sang. Ce qui donne que malgré leur faiblesse les capacités de survie humain_ » Précisa-t'il. « _Sont au maximum de ce que le corps peut donner._ »

Isaac lui demanda comme était mort le dernier corps. « _Ohh rien de bien spécial, si on en croit le rapport sur la présence des blessures anté-mortem, je dirais qu'il est juste mort d'une simple petit décapitation. Rien de bien passionnant_. »

Le reste de l'entrainement se déroula sans trop d'accroche, rien de bien spécial. Scott et Isaac ne devait plus avoir un seul os entier, et Derek devrait avoir presque totalement épuisé sa voix à force de leur crier dessus. Au vu des incessantes questions de Stiles, Derek ne répondait plus que par des grognements.

« _Derek, tu as épuisé ton quotas de menace de mort à mon égard que tu ne réponds plus que par des grognements, je te croyais plus imaginatif_ ».

Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouges sang et il sauta sur Stiles. Les deux autres loups étant partis se changer. Stiles était encore plaqué sur une surface dure. Mais cette fois-ci il vit autre chose dans le regard de l'Alpha, de la violence et une envie de meurtre. Il en était sûr.

« _Stiles, je te menace tout le temps et maintenant que dirais-tu de passer aux actes._ » Il porta sa main près de visage de Stiles et en fit sortir ses griffes.

« _Toujours des paroles Derek, tu ne sauras faire que ça, tu es incapable de me faire une griffure, si petite soit-elle. Tu as trop besoin de moi, car je suis la seule personne capable de penser, outre Peter._ »

Peter murmura quelque chose que Stiles n'entendis pas. Derek lâcha aussitôt sa prise. « _Derek, tu sais bien qu'il a raison. Il est certes agaçant et je le conçois très bien, mais son intelligence est nettement supérieure à la moyenne des autres personnes._ »

Stiles ramassa Scott qui revenait de s'être changé et parti sans trop demander son reste. A mi-chemin de chez lui Scott interrompit le silence.

« _Alors Stiles tu as encore réussi à mettre Derek hors de lui. Tu devrais faire attention, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourra se passer. Il n'a pas été de main morte à l'entrainement. J'ai l'impression qu'il contrôle mal sa colère._ »

« _Tu sais bien que je ne peux jamais résister à l'envie d'en ajouter une couche. Et je ne contrôle pas toujours mes répliques. Puis attiser Derek est tellement amusant. Il est si prévisible._ »

Stiles déposa Scott chez lui et repartis vers chez son père. Au milieu du trajet il vit une voiture qui le suivait depuis un moment déjà. Pas très longtemps, mais tout phare allumé au maximum. Ça devait sans doute être un gros pickup au vu de la position des phares au-dessus de l'habitacle. Le véhicule s'approche dangereusement de la voiture de Stiles, et puis un choc. Stiles tenta de maîtriser son véhicule, mais le deuxième revient sur lui à toute allure. Stiles vira de côté et pu l'éviter, mais ayant son avant à la moitié de la voiture de Stiles, l'autre conducteur donna un brusque coup de volant et l'envoya dans le décor. Après plusieurs tonneaux, le véhicule s'arrêta contre un arbre. Stiles pu en sortir. Il chercha dans ses poches après son téléphone pour appeler son père ou la police. Mais quelque chose lui fonça dessus. A ce moment, une douleur intense ce fit sentir en dessous de ses côtes à gauches. Il était blessé.

La douleur lui fit lâcher le téléphone. Il entendait la « chose » rire. Il n'arrivait pas à la trouver du regard et peu à peu sa vision commençait à se troubler. Il regarda ses mains et y vu du sang, il saignait abondamment. Il tomba à terre. Il avait froid, il perdait du sang, il sentait sa vie peu à peu le quitter.

Des bruits à côté de lui se firent entendre. Quelqu'un posait sa main sur la blessure pour la comprimer.

La créature grogna et fonça sur l'étranger venu porter secours. Stiles se dit pourvu qu'il ne lui n'arrive rien, il était juste venu aider, il n'a rien avoir. Il senti sur son corps, sous la pression, des griffes légèrement piquer sa chair. Son sauveur était un loup. Puis d'un coup plus de pression, des craquements, un arbre sans doute. Un cri de douleur et un rugissement léger, doux et très différents de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. La personne revient près de lui. Il applique une nouvelle fois la pression sur la plaie. Stiles ne sentis plus de griffe.

« _Courage, les secours sont en route. Non, ne bougez pas, n'essayez pas de parler_ ».

Cette voix il ne la connaissait pas, cette celle d'un homme, elle se voulait rassurante et protectrice.

« _Qui êtes-vous_ »

« _On fera les présentations en temps voulu Mister Stilinski. Il faut que vous économiser vos forces._ »

Stiles commençait à avoir un gout de sang dans sa bouche. Il tremblait de froid. Il sentait tout à coup cet étranger se coller contre lui. Sa température était fort élevée, beaucoup plus que celle d'un être humain. Il essayait de le réchauffer. Mais il sombrait de plus en plus.

Stiles n'avait plus froid, il se sentait serein, perdu dans ce qu'il pensait être les limbes. Était-il mort ? Il ne le savait pas. Un bruit aigue et répétitif l'empêchait de réfléchir. Puis un grognement, un peu plus tard encore un autre.

« _Bordel je ne peux pas penser tranquille entre l'autre mal léché qui grogne et ce réveil qui arrête de pas sonner en faisait Bipbip_ »

« _Ouvre les yeux_ » Dit un ton autoritaire.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Du papillonner un peu le temps de s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Il regardait autour de lui. Il était à l'hôpital. Autour de lui il y avait Scott, sa mère qui s'affaire avec différent appareil et Derek.

« _Oh Derek que me vaut cet honore d'être réveillé par ta douce voix aussi mélodieuse qu'un concert de scie sauteuse sur une plaque de métal_ »

Scott prit la parole histoire d'éviter que Derek ne l'amoche encore plus : « _Tu t'es fait attaqué par, on suppose, un loup en revenant de chez moi. On suppose qu'il a tenté de t'éviscérer au vu de la blessure sur ton ventre_ »

Stiles regarde sur ventre sous sa blouse de nuit. Il est entièrement bandé, ça lui tire un peu.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu_ »

La maman de Scott lui expliqua l'opération qu'il a dû subir, il est resté quelques jours dans le coma. Elle lui expliqua également les différentes consignes qu'il ne suivra de toute façon pas.

« _Je vais devoir aller prévenir ton père. Vous allez avoir 10 minutes avant qu'il arrive. Au cas où…_ » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde avait bien compris que c'était pour parler de loup garou, vu que le Shérif n'était pas au courant.

Stiles démarra au quart de tour pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'un loup, dont il ignore tout est venu le sauver.

« _Derek sait déjà tout ça Stiles. Il a entendu des hurlements et est venu, mais il est arrivé trop tard pour voir et intervenir. Les secours étaient déjà là et tu étais entre de bonne main. Il a bien senti la présence d'un autre loup, mais d'un seul Peter pense que ton sauveur est ton agresseur._ »

« _Ce n'est pas possible Scott j'ai très bien entendu un ricanement pendant que cette personne me parlait, et j'en suis sûr il y avait plus d'une personne._ »

« _On a affaire à plus d'une meute. Car aucun d'entre nous n'était présent, et la personne qui t'a sauvée sait comment camoufler son odeur. Il y avait plus d'une personne oui, et un combat, mais plus d'un loup, impossible à dire. Il doit être assez fort pour repousser un Alpha, assez intelligent pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas se faire voir, et assez futé pour dissimulé son odeur de loup._ » Ce fut la première fois que Derek prit la parole. Il était toujours assez distant et rude, on aurait dit qu'il pensait à voix haute. « _Scott, même si je ne suis pas ton Alpha, je veux que tu restes ici pour le protéger, ils pourraient revenir, moi je vais partir, le Shérif arrive et il ne m'apprécie guerre_ ».

Derek parti, quelques instants après le Shérif arriva et serra son fils dans les bras. Stiles expliqua ce qu'il s'est passé, mais omettra volontairement le côté surnaturelle de l'histoire. Malgré les questions de son fils, le Shérif n'était pas au courant de qui était sur les lieux pour le maintenir en vie, et les secours n'ont pas vraiment prêté attention à une autre personne que lui.

Une semaine plus tard Stiles pu enfin rentrer chez lui. Ce fut Scott et sa mère qui le ramenèrent. Son père a redoublé ses efforts pour retrouver le coupable, et passe maintenant sa vie au travail. Stiles l'avait convaincu qu'il pourrait très bien s'en sortir seul pour rentrer, surtout que la maman de Scott est infirmière. Qui de mieux qu'une infirmière pour faire ça. Stiles remarqua au loin, la Camaro de Derek, il les surveillait. Il se senti en sécurité.

« _Je vous laisse parler un peu, je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour changer tes pansements vous pouvez monter, mais attention Stiles ne te surmène pas_ »

Scott et Stiles foncèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« _Alors Stiles content de rentrer chez toi ?_ »

« _Tu ne t'imagines même pas, j'en peux plus de l'hôpital, et je ne sais toujours pas qui est-ce ce mystérieux loup._ »

« _En parlant de loup, il faut que je te dise quelques choses Stiles_ »

« _Vas-y accouche, bien que je pense déjà avoir deviné._ »

« _De hein ? Tu as déjà tout compris ?_ »

« _Je suis le fils d'un flic et je suis super intelligent. J'ai vu la voiture de Derek un peu plus loin. Pourtant il n'est toujours pas à ma fenêtre, ni à la porte de toute façon les portes ne lui servaient que comme un support pour y plaquer Stiles. Je suppose qu'il attend que tu me révèles ce quelque chose pour venir. Et ce quelque chose est que tu as décidé de rejoindre sa meute. Je me trompe ?_ »

« _Comment peux-tu te tromper tu as toujours été plus intelligent que n'importe qui. Et oui tu as raison. On doit être de plus en plus soudé pour leur tenir tête. Le fait qu'on attaque mon meilleur ami m'a mis hors de moi._ »

« _J'imagine, dit lui de venir._ »

Derek entra et apporta les dernières nouvelles. La meute d'Alpha a perdu du terrain, sans doute la défaite qu'ils n'ont pas appréciée. Dorénavant, Stiles ne pourra plus se déplacer sans qu'un loup ne soit à proximité. Scott viendra le chercher pour se déplacer, de toute façon Stiles n'a plus de voiture. Scott à l'autorisation de sa mère pour dormir de temps en temps chez Stiles et vice-versa. Les autres nuits soit Scott entrera par la fenêtre, soit Peter ou Derek surveillerait les alentours.

« _Derek, pourquoi une protection aussi rapproché tout à coup ? J'ai dû mal à comprendre. J'ai l'habitude d'être face au danger._ »

« _Les Alphas n'aiment pas la défaite. Un Alpha n'abandonnera jamais sa proie. C'est toi la proie maintenant. Ils vont revenir, et… c'était… enfin une condition pour que Scott me rejoigne_. » Il avait menti pour la dernière partie de la phrase. Scott est suffisamment tête en l'air et préoccupé par Stiles pour ne pas avoir entendu sa tension. Au fil de temps il s'était attaché à cet humain exubérant et saoulant. Scott avait bien émis cette condition pour venir, mais n'a pas remarqué que Derek l'a accepté sans broncher. Quoi qu'on en dise. Stiles était devenu en quelque sorte, un membre de sa meute. Il devait le protéger, et le souhaitait. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Stiles s'est mis en danger plus d'une fois pour protéger Scott et sa meute, il a fait face à certaine chose pour eux. Il les a protégés. Même si c'est un humain, il a agi en tant que membre de sa meute, sa meute agirait dorénavant de la même façon avec lui.

Derek s'était assis dans un coin, pendant que ses deux protégés parlaient de tout et de rien. Comme à son habitude Stiles avait un débit en parole incontrôlable. Il descendit voir Mélissa pour être un peu au calme.

« _Bonsoir Derek_ »

« _Bonsoir_ »

Savoir qu'elle était au courant de tout le rassurait, il n'avait pas à essayer d'expliquer le pourquoi il est descendait d'un étage sans jamais être entré dans la maison.

« _Tu peux m'aider, je stérilise la compresse pour nettoyer la plais de Stiles_ »

Sans hésiter il alla l'aider à tout préparer. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle monta dans la chambre pour changer les pansements et envoya Scott en bas avec Derek pour laisser un peu d'intimité au malade.

Lorsque Melissa redescendit, Stiles était en pyjama prêt à aller dormir, même si pour Stiles dormir et se reposer ne sont que des concepts abstraits. Derek repartit en même temps que la mère de Scott. Ce dernier resta la nuit avec Stiles.

« _Scott, demain on essayera d'aller au poste, mes vêtements y sont consignés comme pièce à conviction. En reniflant tu devrais sentir l'odeur des deux personnes. Même si une ne sent pas le loup, elle a une odeur, et on devrait pouvoir la retrouver ainsi._ »

« _Stiles ma mère m'a dit de te forcer à te reposer, et tu sais, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, tu as beau être très intelligent, je suis un loup, et tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Donc stop avec cette histoire. Derek et Peter ont déjà un plan pour essayer de retrouver ses personnes._ »

« _Je ne supporte pas être écarté_ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu participeras. Peter dit que tu es important pour la meute, même si tu es humain. Derek refuse sans doute de le dire, mais nous pensons qu'il est d'accord. Donc fait attention à toi et suis toutes les consignes pour ta santé. On a besoin, j'ai besoin de toi et... Il a besoin de toi._ »

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir fait un chapitre trop long.

Merci de votre lecture


	2. Chapter 2: La menace, les forces

Rien ne m'appartient, je fais qu'évoluer les personnages dans un monde qui m'est propre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La menace, les forces, l'évolution.

Le lendemain, au réveil le Shérif les appela. Il était rentré, Stiles a pourtant du mal à dire à quelle moment il était rentré. Les deux adolescents descendirent. Le Shérif avait déjà préparé du petit déjeuner, Pancake, œuf et lard.

Durant le petit déjeuner et sous les questions de Stiles le Shérif expliquait ou en était l'enquête. « _L'enquête est un peu au point mort pour le moment. On a rien retrouvé par rapport à ton agresseur la seule chose qu'on sait, ton agresseur est connu du comté voisin. D'après les traces de pneus, ce sont les mêmes que sur plusieurs affaires._ »

« _Ben papa, l'affaire avance pourquoi tu dis qu'elle piétine ?_ »

« _En fait la plus part des pièces sont consignées chez le Shérif Shaun. Il se trouve qu'il y a deux jours, des personnes sont entrées par effraction pour saccager et détruire une bonne partie des preuves. Les seules choses qui nous restent sont les éléments consignés dans notre poste. C'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose vu qu'il y a eu que deux agressions, dont une dont je n'ai que les rapports. Au fait, j'aimerai aussi que tu prennes des cours de selfs-défense, on ne sait jamais, mais j'aimerai que tu puisses au mieux te défendre._ »

Stiles comprit son père, mais savait très bien que c'était inutile. Même s'il savait se battre, que ferait-il face à un loup enragé. De toute façon, il avait Scott pour lui tenir compagnie et le protéger. Il se maudit intérieurement d'être qu'un fragile petit humain. Voyant l'air grave de son père, Scott lui proposa d'accepter. Ou plutôt l'obligea.

Bien remis de ses blessures, Stiles partis à contre cœur au fameux entrainement que son père lui avait demandé. Derek avait trouvé ça amusant et utile. Stiles lui aurait bien envoyé une réponse bien cinglante, mais la phrase qu'il a dite juste après l'a perturbé. « _Comme ça tous les membres de ma meute seront entrainés_ ». Stiles était un humain et non un loup, il ne pouvait pas faire partie d'une meute à l'instar des autres. Pourtant Derek le considérait comme un presque loup, et plus comme une source d'emmerdement. Il se jura de savoir pourquoi ce retournement de situation chez Derek.

« _Stiles on est arrivé_ » lui dit son père.

Stiles prit ses affaires et rentra. Le club ressemblait à un club de sport ultra moderne et branché. On aurait dit un club de rencontre plutôt qu'un club de sport. L'intérieur était épuré, les murs blancs, la plus part recouvert de miroir. Un personne à l'accueil prit le nom de Stiles et appela son professeur personnel. Son père avait insisté et malgré la moue que faisait Stiles il n'était pas prêt de céder. Un femme entra et interpella Stiles. Il la dévisagea, elle n'était pas très grande, plus ou moins 1m65. Elle avait des cheveux noirs tirés en une queue derrière elle. Son visage avait l'air très doux. Ses grands yeux chocolat le regardaient tendrement. Elle avait un kimono blanc ouvert sur un T-shirt rose, il vit la ceinture noir noué autour de sa taille et se dit en lui-même qu'il risque d'en déguster un max. Sa voix était douce et réconfortante, il se surprit à imaginer que bien qu'elle soit une femme, elle aurait pu être la personne dans le bois à le maintenir en vie. La voix masculine se voulant rassurante de la même façon que cette personne lui parlait.

« _Tu dois être Stiles Stilinski je présume. Je suis Nathalia Hills, mais tu peux m'appeler Nath. Je serais ton professeur personnel._ »

Cette voix, si douce, si apaisante le laissa pantois un certain temps. Son père dû se racler la gorge pour le faire revenir à lui.

« _Viens je vais te montrer les vestiaires pour que tu puisses te changer._ »

Ils descendirent par un escalier en colimaçon. La chaleur fut assez étouffante. Elle lui montra le vestiaire des hommes en lui expliquant qu'au fond il y a les douches et l'accès à l'espace détente. Pour arriver à la salle de sport il faut prendre l'escalier en face de celui qu'il venait de descendre. Elle l'attendrait au-dessus et lui donna un cadenas pour fermer le casier.

Stiles s'installa dans le vestiaire et se changea. Il avait pris un training beige et bleu assez ample. Il regarda la cicatrice sur son ventre, elle était claire et net. Plus aucun risque selon les médecins. Mais Stiles n'était pas très rassuré.

Arrivé en haut. Il vit une grande salle avec plusieurs vélos, tapis de course et autre. Face à cela une immense baie vitrée donnait sur les bois. Juste à gauche une salle avec des appareils de musculation. Nathalia l'attendait à droite devant une porte qui donnait sur un couloir et sans doute des salles plus personnelles. La salle qui leur était réservée devait faire six mètre sur six. Des spots étaient au plafond blanc. En face de la porte s'ouvrait une autre baie vitrée dont la vue était reposante. Sur les deux murs restants l'un était recouvert de miroir et le second d'objet diverse.

« _Tu as l'air un peu stressé, tout va bien ?_ »

« _J'ai été opéré au niveau du ventre et j'ai peur de faire un faux mouvement_ »

« _Je suis au courant. Avant de commencer à faire du sport, il nous faut un certificat médical d'aptitude. Ton médecin a prévenu qui a subi une intervention au niveau du bas ventre gauche. Ton entrainement a été adapté. On va commencer doucement. Si tout se passe bien tu ne devrais avoir aucun souci. Normalement il n'y a plus aucun risque médical, mais il reste une possibilité de douleur._ »

Stiles commença. Cette personne était très douce. Elle lui expliqua toutes les bases d'un entrainement de self-défense. La respiration, les étirements, les assouplissements, les théories, le regard, comment utiliser l'autre. Il tomba à plusieurs reprises, mais le tatami au sol était suffisamment doux. Le cours dura près de trois heures. Stiles était essoufflé.

« _On va arrêter là. Si tu veux tu peux aller te détendre à l'espace relaxation. Ou faire des exercices pour améliorer tes performances. Tout le matériel de la salle de sport t'est disponible. Je peux t'expliquer le fonctionnement de certain appareil._ »

Stiles était bien trop épuisé pour essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il déclina poliment et alla se rincer puis se changer. Son père l'attendait dehors.

« _Alors ça a été ?_ »

« _Oui je suis super épuisé, mais ça va._ »

« _J'ai demandé à ce que t'entraine 3 fois semaine. Et j'aimerai que tu le fasses, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée après on avisera._ »

Bien que très fatigué il avait apprécié l'après-midi passée avec Nathalia, elle était douce et essayait de le faire progresser.

« _Papa tu crois que je pourrais y retourner demain pour profiter de l'espace détente ?_ »

« _Ben oui si tu veux_ »

Tout était tranquille à Beacon Hill, pas de nouveau crime dans les alentours, plus d'agression. Scott s'entrainait chez Derek et Stiles à la salle de sport. Le soir Scott entrait en douce dans sa chambre ou y était invité. Tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Stiles remarquait que son corps avait énormément changé en deux semaines. Ses abdos commencèrent à se dessiner, il semblait avoir pris un peu de masse musculaire. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, il n'était plus vraiment aussi frêle qu'avant. Son corps se musclait et à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Il se dit qu'il essaierait bien de faire un peu de musculation pour développer un peu plus. Il espérait toujours que Lydia le regarde à la place de Jackson. Lui était un loup et donc avec la masse musculaire qui allait avec. Stiles devait la gagner autrement.

Son père étant absent et sans voiture il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre. Il se résigna à prendre le bus. Tant pis s'il n'y a pas de loup pour le surveiller, même si Derek ou Peter devrait trainer à proximité. Arrivé à la salle de sport il se changea rapidement s'installa sur les machines de musculation. Suivi des yeux les consignes et commença son entrainement. Bizarrement en deux semaines il avait gagné terriblement en masse musculaire et en force.

« _Bonjour Stiles, il me semble que tu y as pris goût !_ »

« _Bonjour Nathalia, oui j'ai gagné en masse musculaire alors je voudrais continuer histoire de ne plus ressemble à un gringalet._ »

« _En deux semaines, c'est très étonnant, il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour commencer à voir les muscles se dessiner._ »

Stiles lui montra et elle parut assez étonnée. « _Tu as vraiment un métabolisme rapide, c'est sans doute lié à ton hyper activité. Tant mieux pour toi, mais n'en fait pas trop. C'est machine développe la force et la masse musculaire. Le plus souvent au détriment de l'agilité et de la souplesse. Donc si tu veux continuer à être un bon combattant il faut que tu arrives à te limiter. Il faut en faire oui, mais avec modération. Comme je te l'ai dit à notre première rencontre. Tout est une question d'équilibre en force, finesse, endurance, agilité, souplesse, intelligence. Tu veux venir t'échauffer avec moi ?_ »

Stiles fit l'échauffement avec Nathalia, Ils commencèrent un combat. Stiles avait fait énormément d'effort, elle lui expliqua qu'il avait ça dans le sang, que c'était un de ses meilleures élèves. Sans doute à cause d'être toujours menacé et toujours en présence de loup et devoir se battre pour survivre son corps doit sans doute réagir plus vite que d'autre se dit-il. Il resta pratiquement toute l'après-midi. Il allait sans doute commencer les cours collectifs en arts martiaux. Même si ça n'avait aucune influence sur un combat contre des loups, ça devenait intéressant de se sentir moins faible et vulnérable.

Il décida de se détendre dans le jacuzzi de l'espace détente. Ca cicatrice avait maintenant presque disparue. Le chirurgien avait fait un travail exceptionnel d'après la maman de Scott. Il n'en gardera qu'une fine ligne. En entrant dans l'espace détente, il put remarquer que plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient. C'est vrai qu'il s'était étoffé, et la légère cicatrice lui donnait un peu l'air Bad boy. Il entra dans le jacuzzi et fut à son grand étonnement rejoins par une jeune fille. Ils parlèrent un peu. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle le trouvait charmant. Elle suivait les cours à l'université un peu plus loin en 2ème année de droit, elle voulait faire avocate. Elle devait avoir près de 3 ans de plus que Stiles, mais son corps était devenu celui d'un homme. Après une demi-heure, il prit congé de la demoiselle et alla se changer. En sortant la personne de l'accueil l'interpela.

« _Monsieur Stilinski, on m'a laissé ceci pour vous_ »

Stiles prit le petit mot et le lis « _J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance, appelle-moi_ » Suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Décidément il était surpris, mais elle le trouvait à son goût. Il se dit, pourquoi pas. Une bonne journée en tout cas. Il découvre son corps bien changé, il est féliciter par son professeur, il va commencer les cours plus poussé et a reçu un numéro de téléphone sans même le demandé. Il était sur un nuage de bien-être. Totalement absent dans ses pensées, il heurta une personne. En regardant la personne, il vu Derek, ça faisait un temps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu.

« _Derek, faut vraiment que tu sois la, ma journée était tellement parfaite._ »

« _Je suis venu te recherché, tu es parti en bus. Mais si tu préfères prendre le bus, je te laisse._ » Stiles n'entendit pas le pincement dans la voix de Derek.

« _Ah heu hoo, oui ben heu désolé, merci de la proposition, je veux bien_ » Stiles eu l'air très gêné, il avait agressé Derek directement alors qu'il venait juste lui proposer de le ramener. Durant le chemin il se posa certain question. Pourquoi Derek était devenu gentil de suite. C'est très étrange, il ne se rappelle pas qu'il soit aussi gentil avec les autres membres de sa meute. Arrivé chez lui Stiles descendit de la voiture. Il vit Derek un peu préoccupé.

« _Derek ça va ?_ »

Seul un grognement sortis de sa gorge. Stiles ne sentant pas d'agressivité continua.

« _Tu as l'air étrange depuis un certain temps, tu es gentil avec moi, plus de menace, plus de bousculade, tu as l'air vraiment préoccupé, tu es sur que tout vas bien, tu ne veux pas rentrer 5 minutes._ »

Derek repris ses esprits. Il bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un je voulais juste rassurer Scott que tu allais bien et non je dois y aller. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il invita la jeune fille du club au parc le lendemain, d'après la météo il y aurait du beau temps.

Le lendemain son père le déposa au parc au lieu de rendez-vous Stiles était en avance. Mais il est toujours en avance. Il avait mis pour l'occasion des vêtements qui le mettent un peu plus en valeur qu'à son habitude. Il avait mis un jeans bleu clair assez moulant et une chemise blanche cintrée. Il avait volontairement omis d'attacher les derniers boutons pour avoir un léger air négligé, mais pas trop.

Bien que Stiles soit en avance elle l'était aussi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissé pendre. Ils lui tombèrent jusque la taille. Elle portait une longue robe blanche bustier. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi ainsi. Stiles avait trouvé une personne dont l'intelligence était similaire à la sienne. Elle était cultivé et jolie. Stiles se dit qu'il était sous le charme. Il lui expliqua que son père devait venir le chercher à une heure précise. Elle fut étonnée, mais il lui expliqua qu'il a été attaque et qu'on avait poussé sa voiture dans le fossé. Il se retrouve momentanément sans voiture. L'heure arrive, Stiles la raccompagna à sa voiture en parfait gentleman. Elle lui prit la main, et attira le jeune homme vers elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se retrouvèrent. Délicatement, Stiles mis ses bras sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Peu à peu leur langue se découvrirent, se touchèrent. Elle rompit le contact et monta dans sa voiture « _Appelle-moi_ ». Elle lui fit un joli sourire puis démarra.

Stiles s'installe dans la voiture de son père. Celui ne posa aucune question mais lui fit un sourire équivoque qui voulait dire, j'ai tout vu. En repensant à se baiser, il l'avait trouvé un peu insipide. Il aurait cru avoir une autre sensation.

Le Shérif déposa Stiles chez Scott, aujourd'hui il passait la nuit avec son meilleur ami. Enfin pour le Shérif, sinon c'était chez Derek qu'il allait passer la nuit. C'était la pleine lune. Derek et Peter devait veiller sur la meute. Isaac et Scott pouvant moyennement se maîtriser, ils n'auraient pas su veiller sur Stiles. Ils mangèrent chez la mère de Scott et vers 20h30 la Camaro de Derek s'arrêta pour les charger.

Derek ne parla pas durant le voyage, Stiles continuait de raconter son après-midi. Scott pouvait entendre le cœur de son ami battre à toute allure. Mais il entendait aussi un autre cœur battre d'une façon irrégulière. Derek était sans doute tracasser.

Dans le sous-sol, Derek avait aménagé tout une salle d'entrainement Scott et Isaac furent quand même attaché on ne savait jamais. Pour passer le temps Peter et Stiles décidèrent de se battre gentiment.

Stiles bougea son sweat pour être plus à l'aise laissant apparaître le fruit de son travail. Peter lui promit d'y aller doucement et de ne pas trop utiliser ses pouvoirs de loup. En position, ils commencèrent le combat. Stiles savait très bien que jouer de la force n'allait servir à rien. Il tacla le loup rapidement, celui-ci se retrouva à terre mais se redresse rapidement. Stiles avait lancé son pied mais l'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Peter qui fut très étonné.

« _Laisse Peter, on va essayer contre moi, il semble que tu sois un peu rouillé._ »

« _Première goutte de sang versé Derek, ça te va ?_ »

Derek fut très étonné du défi du jeune adolescent. Mais il l'accepta avec un sourire sournois. Scott essaya de les dissuader. Son meilleur ami était vraiment hardi de lancer un pareil défi à Derek. Le seul moyen de gagner pour Stiles était de jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Il courra directement sur lui. Il voulut lui donner un coup de pied tournoyant, mais Derek n'eut aucun mal à le parer. A la place il se servi de lui pour appui pour faire un salto arrière. Il savait qu'il allait essayer de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Il se laisse retomber accroupi et le tacla pour le faire tomber. Mais le loup avait des ressources. Un pas de côté il évita la prise de Stiles. Il allait lui sauter dessus, mais l'humain avait déjà roulé vers l'avant pour se dégager du loup. Il lui donna un coup de pied arrière, Derek lui emprisonna le pied dans ses mains. En regardant, le jeune vit que son ainé avait les yeux rouges, les griffes dehors ainsi que ses crocs, il s'était transformé et n'avait pas l'air content. Il le tenait ferme. Stiles se servit de Derek comme appuis pour lui envoyer son second pied en pleine figure ce qui fit lâcher prise au loup. Stiles se releva rapidement, mais fut pris par la gorge par la main de Derek et plaqué contre un mur. L'Alpha lui sourit et amena sa griffe près de sa joue comme pour dire, tu veux perte un peu de sang ou tu t'avoues vaincu.

« _Ohh non mon gros loup, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement._ »

Stiles abattit ses deux mains sur la pliure de bras de Derek pour se défaire de cette prise. Le temps que le loup comprenne, Stiles avait déjà appuyé son épaule au niveau du ventre, une main dans le dos de Derek et l'autre sur sa cuisse, d'un coup il le retourna et Derek se retrouva sur le dos, stupéfié de ce qu'un humain venait de faire. Stiles mit son pied sur le torse et leva les deux bras en signe de victoire.

« _Alors mon petit Alpha, ça te va comme démonstration ?_ » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le cœur de Derek battait la chamade. Stiles l'avait appelé mon petit Alpha. Mais pourquoi se cœur s'emballe t'il tellement vite. Pourvu que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Il se reprit, mit son masque de froideur. « _Tu te débrouilles bien. La prochaine fois je ne saurais pas aussi gentil._ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles. Mon neveu est juste un peu vexé, je pense qu'il t'a sous-estimé._ »

Derek ne fit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. La soirée ce passa sans soucis. Stiles parlait de tout et de rien avec Peter, pendant que Derek tirait la tête dans son coin en surveillant les deux jeunes loups. Stiles s'endormi vers 2 heures du matin appuyé contre le mur. Il fut réveillé par Scott le matin.

« _Alors bien dormis_ »

« _Ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. J'ai mal partout._ »

« _Avec Isaac on allait se demander si tu ne finirais pas te transformer aussi en loup. Tu as vu, tu as mis la pâtée à Derek. Il a ruminé toute la nuit. Mais dépêchons-nous, Peter a préparé le petit déjeuner. Et si on n'y va pas maintenant on n'aura plus rien._ »

Le déjeuner était superbe. Peter s'était vraiment surpassé. Scott était parti un peu moment répondre au téléphone. Stiles blaguait avec Isaac et Peter. Il se sentait tellement bien dans la meute. Il était accepté comme un membre à part entière. Derek s'était radouci, même s'il paraissait fort renfrogner.

« _Stiles, je viens d'avoir ma mère au téléphone. Ton père vient de la contacter. Il veut que tu viennes de toute urgence au poste. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait l'air paniqué, voir terrorisé. Derek, tu peux nous déposer ?_ »

Ils partirent en vitesse dans la voiture de Derek. Arrivé au poste, Stiles demanda à Derek de rester dans la voiture histoire de ne pas attiser la curiosité de son père à son sujet. Malgré l'insistance de Stiles, Derek lui expliqua qu'il allait lui suivre et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et ne veut pas les laisser sans protection.

Arrivé dans le bureau de son père. Stiles inventa une histoire du pourquoi Derek était là en y impliquant beaucoup plus Scott que lui-même. Il n'a jamais réellement parlé de Derek à son père, ce sera sans doute plus facile à lui de croire que Scott est proche de lui. Même si en réalité il l'était tous les deux. Son père les fit descendre vers la morgue pour identifier un corps. Stiles paru étonné de la demande. Derek lui fit remarquer que son père ne s'était absolument pas contenter de la réponse, il allait revenir à la charge. Il devra préparer une meilleure histoire.

A la morgue Stiles reconnu le corps. C'était la fille avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi. Elle est morte exsangue.

« _Comment a-t-on put la vider de son sang ?_ »

« _Sur le poignet il y a plusieurs petites blessures qui indique qu'on lui a retiré son sang avec un Baxter. D'après le légiste ça a duré toute la nuit. Ils ont pris peu à peu jusqu'à la dernier goutte._ »

« _La souffrance a dû être très dur._ » Se demanda Scott.

« U_niquement mental. Elle a été un peu droguée. Lorsqu'on retire du sang le corps se met en mode vielle pour finir par s'endormir. C'est une mort lente, mais la façon dont ça a été fait montre beaucoup de cruauté et de patience. Ils ne l'ont pas vidée en une seule fois, mais petit à petit pour qu'elle souffre le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'est pas tout_ » Le Shérif donna plusieurs photos à Stiles en lui demandant des explications.

« _Cours cours petit Alpha, tu n'arriveras jamais à le protéger, Stiles sera notre._ » C'était noté à côté du cadavre de la jeune fille. Noté avec du sang.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi était-il aussi important pour la meute d'Alpha, pourquoi envoyer un tel message. Comment expliquer la situation avec les loups. Comment faire. Tellement de question et si peu de réponse. Mais Derek prit la parole.

« _Shérif Stilinski, ce message s'adresse avant tout à moi. Je serai disposé à répondre à toutes vos questions, mais avant je dois emmener Stiles dans un endroit où il sera en sécurité._ »

« _Ici il en sécurité, avec moi au poste._ »

« _Malheureusement je crains que ce ne soit pas vraiment ça. Qui a vu ces photos à part nous ?_ »

« _Deux agents mais ils n'ont pas réellement compris. La pluie a dû tout effacer maintenant._ »

« _Bien, j'emmène Stiles, et je reviens d'ici une heure, je vous expliquerais tout._ »

Le Shérif voulu intervenir, mais Derek grogna fortement, et ses yeux devinrent rouge. Le Shérif ne sut qui faire et resta là impuissant. Durant le trajet personne ne parla. La tension était palpable, et Derek bouillait de rage. Il conduisait vite, très vite, trop vite. Ses yeux toujours rouges et les griffes qui menaçaient méchamment de sortir. Arrivé à sa demeure, il entra expliqua la situation à son oncle en vitesse puis reparti vers le poste de police.

Stiles était descendu au sous-sol se défouler. Peter et Scott le rejoignirent. Il était en train de taper dans un sac. Poing, pied, poing, poing, pied. Il y avait de la rage, de la colère. Peter fit remarquer à Scott qu'il ressemblait fort à Derek sur ce point-là. Après près d'une demi-heure, il se calma enfin. Scott était remonté près d'Isaac pour expliquer la situation et Peter était resté avec l'adolescent hyper actif en mode Derek, je frappe dans tout ce qui est à ma portée.

« _Tu sais que tu ressembles à mon neveu quand tu fais ça._ »

« _Je pense pas, la seule chose que je pense c'est que Derek est ce punchingball. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire à mon père, je me retrouve sous une sorte de cloche, j'en ai marre. Je ne suis plus en verre, je commence à savoir me défendre._ »

« _Calme toi, je vais t'expliquer._ »

Stiles essaya de se calmer, Peter était patient, et il attendra aussi longtemps qu'il faut. Il finit par se calmer.

« _Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en prenne à toi, pourtant c'est simple. Comment fait-on pour diminuer la puissance d'un Alpha ?_ »

« _En éliminant les membres de sa meute et comme je suis le plus faible. C'est moi le premier_ »

« _Pas tout à fait. Ils te veulent, tu n'es donc pas le plus faible. Mais ici nous avons tous une force surhumaine. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'a ton intelligence. Oui la force est importante, mais la stratégie aussi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne nous ait pas attaqués plutôt ?_ »

« _Nous sommes plus faible qu'eux donc ils auraient le dessus rapidement._ »

Peter lui sourit. « _Qui est le plus fort entre un loup garou et un humain ?_ »

« _Le loup quel question._ »

« _Tu en es sur ? Pourtant hier, j'ai trouvé que pour un humain, tu avais réussi à tenir Derek bien à distance. Tu as réussi à tellement bien le déconcentrer que tu as gagné. Tu as réussi à le déconcentrer. Un autre loup, même un nouveau béta sans expérience aurait très bien pu à ce moment-là l'égorger._ »

« _Il m'a laissé gagner de toute façon._ »

« _N'en soit pas si sûr. Tu as su comment réagir et tu avais sans doute déjà mis une stratégie au point. Quand nous nous transformons, nous sommes plus fort oui. Mais nos instincts lupins ressortent. Nous sommes donc moins subtils. Tu l'as été et tu as eu le dessus._ »

Peter se tu et commença à écouter et renifler autour de lui. « _Voilà ton père Stiles_ »

Effectivement Derek était revenu avec le Shérif, Stiles monta directement.

« _Je vais lui parler deux secondes et vous aller pouvoir rentrer chez vous Shérif. Viens par ici Stiles_ »

Derek lui expliqua un peu la situation. Il avait évité de parler des loups, mais expliqua qu'il y a certain évènement dangereux. Ces évènements impliquent Stiles puisqu'il a su protéger ses amis. Et maintenant c'est à son tour de le protéger. « _Il ne sait rien des loups. Ce n'est pas réellement à moi de lui expliquer. Si tu décides que ton père est prêt pour l'entendre tu lui diras. Sache qu'il risque de te poser encore des questions._ »

Stiles parti juste après avec son père. Durant le trajet, le Shérif posa beaucoup de question sur Derek, sur pourquoi ils sont restés en contact alors que Stiles a essayé de le faire coffrer. Il resta évasif sur beaucoup de point, mais les réponses parurent rassurer son père.

« _Stiles, j'ai pris congé demain, j'aimerai que tu ne parte pas au sport._ »

« _Papa, j'apprends à me défendre, je suis doué à ça. J'ai même réussi à mettre Derek K.O. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, ça te fera du bien. Tu dois aussi veiller à ta santé. D'après tes collègues, tu recommences à manger n'importe quoi. Il ne pourra pas m'arriver grand-chose, le club est bondé, il y a des personnes qui savent se battre des caméras partout, ce n'est pas un lieu parfait pour un crime._ »

Le Shérif avait retrouvé son fils. Il avait grandi aussi. Savoir que Derek était dans son entourage ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais savoir que son fils pouvait le mettre K.O. l'emplis d'une certaine fierté. Il ne savait pas que Derek pourrait toujours avoir l'avantage avec son côté loup.

Les derniers jours de vacances s'étaient déjà presque qu'écoulé. Aucun incident ne s'était plus passé. Quand le Shérif était au travail, Stiles était soit à la salle de sport, soit chez Derek, soit chez Scott. La salle d'entrainement de Derek regorgeait de chose aussi surprenante que d'insolite. Il s'essaya à la maîtrise d'arme. Sa préférée restait la Hallebarde. Une espèce d'arme d'Hast munie d'une hache au bout et une ou plusieurs pointes. La taille de 2,5 mètres permettra à Stiles de rester suffisamment à distance de son ennemi, tout en restant au corps à corps. Le poids était par contre un autre problème. Il devait aller puiser dans ses forces au détriment de l'agilité.

« _De toutes les armes que je dispose ici tu as été prendre la plus lourde et la plus difficile à manier. Tu t'attaques toujours à plus fort que toi on dirait_ ». Derek le narguait, comme à son habitude.

« _C'est vraiment un habitude chez les loups d'avoir un cerveau d'une telle lenteur. Je pense que tu l'ignores, à la base ces armes étaient utilisées par les Hallebardiers, mais je ne t'apprends rien, tu t'en serais douter. Par contre, sais-tu ce que faisaient les Hallebardier. A par manier la hallebarde._ »

Devant le regard étonné de Derek et des autres membres de la meute, Stiles continua, un peu comme s'il parlait pour lui-même avec un certain détachement, et une certaine froideur qui était plus les habitudes de Derek que de lui-même. « _C'était l'infanterie anti-cavalier. Ils se servaient de cette arme pour arrêter les chevaux dans leur course effrénée. Son utilisation pourrait tout à fait être adaptée aux loups. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à gérer son utilisation, et, sans doute à faire quelques légères modifications._ ».

Il avait des idées derrière la tête. Quand Stiles a une idée, qu'il ne dit pas ce n'est pas toujours bon signe. Décidemment Stiles avait bien changé, il n'était plus le petit frêle humain que tout le monde croyait. Il avait gagné en force, en assurance, en combat, et bizarrement en hargne. Derek avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu dans lui.

Le lendemain après-midi était consacrée à sa séance d'arts martiaux. A la fin du cours, il fut interpellé par Nathalia qui avait décelé un changement radical dans son comportement et dans sa façon de combattre. Il n'essayait plus de se défendre, mais maintenant d'attaquer, de gagner en force et en puissance. Il dérivait fortement de l'utilisation du combat comme sport.

« _Stiles on peut parler 5 minutes ?_ »

« _Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?_ »

« _J'ai remarqué que tu faisais d'énorme effort, mais il me semble surtout que tu t'éloignes de la philosophie de ce sport. A la base le but c'est d'avoir une maîtrise de son corps, de pouvoir mettre l'adversaire temporairement K.O. pour pouvoir fuir. Le but n'est pas de chercher la confrontation, ni non plus de trouver le moyen de faire le plus mal à l'autre. Le but est de le désarmer, de le mettre out le temps pour soi de se sauver. Il faut se défendre et non attaqué. Depuis un certain temps, tu commences de plus en plus à te servir de l'attaque. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai enseigné, et je suis un peu déçue de ton comportement._ »

Stiles ne put que se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison, il se servait de son combat pour assouvir une certain soif de pouvoir et de force dont il n'avait pas, surtout qu'il était avec des loups, au combien plus fort que lui. Il décida de lui raconter l'agression qu'il avait subi ce qui avait déclencher un besoin de se défendre et les menaces qui avait sans doute déclencher une certain hargne et un besoin impérieux de se battre.

« _Je comprends. Mais tu utilises ta colère pour te battre, et ce n'est pas le meilleur moteur. La colère est très aléatoire, et si tu ne te sers que de ça tu cours droit à la catastrophe. Il faut que tu saches quelques choses en stratégie. La meilleure des attaques est le plus souvent la défense._ »

« _Comme la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque_ »

« _L'effet de surprise principalement. Effet qui ne dure que le temps de la surprise c'est-à-dire, quelques secondes. Donc toi tu irais sur un territoire que tu ne connais pas, pour attaquer. Laisse venir l'adversaire dans un endroit que tu connais, où tu pourras également te servir des éléments extérieurs pour te DEFENDRE. Prépare ton territoire, prépare l'endroit. Crée une sorte de piège._ »

Il remarque qu'il s'était laissé obscurcir par la haine et la colère. C'est vrai, il pouvait foncer droit dans la gueule du loup, au sens propre comme figuré. Derek l'avait déjà fait, et il ne se laissera pas aller dans le même sens. Derek a perdu deux membres de sa meute, et n'a pas su gagner la confiance de Scott en restant sur ces positions-là.

« _Pourriez-vous m'aider à gérer ?_ »

« _C'est simple, si tu veux te battre pour te défendre face à une menace, il faut que tu te trouves une noble cause, ça peut être bizarre de dire ça. Mais il faut que tu te focalises sur quelque chose qui ne varie, la colère, elle, varie._ »

« _L'amitié, ceux à qui je tiens ?_ »

« _Par exemple. Ca dépend de chaque personne. Tu dois surtout trouver un équilibre, ton équilibre, et personne pourra te le donner. Tu dois le trouver toi-même_ »

« _C'est le quel le vôtre d'équilibre._ »

« _Les règles, l'ordre, la sérénité, l'obéissance._ »

« _J'aimerais…_ » Se risquait-il. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui parler de vouloir maîtriser des armes en plus. Il ne savait pas trop. Comment allait-elle réagie ?

« _Tu ? Tu sais tu peux tout demander, mais je suis libre de ma réponse._ » Son regard était tellement doux, il se sentait tout de suite en confiance et lui parla de l'envie d'utiliser des armes. Bien qu'il sache que face à un loup, un Uzi avec des balles d'argent et d'aconit serait plus efficace. Son père ne serait jamais d'accord.

« _De quel type d'arme tu souhaites utiliser ?_ »

« _La hallebarde_ »

« _Ouff, plus personne ne se sert de ce type d'arme, c'est une arme moyenâgeuse, il faut t'orienter vers les armes d'hast. Là tu sors du sport, tu arrives plus dans une sorte de violence, et pour la Hallebarde, il faut que tu essayes l'armée, ou les clubs de reconstruction d'évènement historique. A moins que… Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu, je te sonnerai demain pour te dire quoi_ »

Stiles prit congé pour se changer et rentrer chez lui. Son père comme à son habitude, l'attendait devant.

_« Papa, tu penses que je devrais avoir une arme pour me défendre ?_ »

Le Shérif fut très choqué de la demande de son fils, et déclina, c'était trop dangereux.

Le soir dans sa chambre, Stiles réfléchissait. Je suis doué au combat à main nue, je pourrais l'être aussi avec des armes. Cette meute le voulait, et s'ils le voulaient, ils vont devoir se battre et le gagner. Il se pencha sur des recherches n'ont plus pour trouver leur point faible, mais pour avoir l'avantage sur les loups. Le bestiaire des Argents allait lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des chasseurs de loup. Et en quelque sorte, lui aussi en était devenu un. « _La meilleur attaque est la défense_ » cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il ne devait pas préparer son attaque, mais se préparer à être plus résistant. Plusieurs idées germèrent à une telle vitesse dans sa tête qu'il ne savait plus ou en donner.

Le lendemain, Stiles déboula à toute vitesse pour prendre son petit déjeuner, son père était absent. Bizarre. Il aurait dû le prévenir qu'il parait au boulot, ou sans doute une autre urgence. Bloqué chez lui sans moyen de locomotion, il avala son petit déjeuner et fonca prendre un douche pour se remettre à ses recherches. Lorsqu'il sorti de la douche il vu qu'il avait un message, il n'a pas entendu son téléphone sonné avec l'eau. Il écouta le message sur son répondeur.

« _Bonjour Stiles, j'ai contacté certaine personne, et je pense qu'on va pouvoir t'aider sur la maîtrise d'arme. Si tu veux cette après-midi tu peux passer à la salle de sport, je te présenterai à un maître du Kobudo d'Okinawa._ »

Toujours pas habillé et encore humide, il se précipita sur son ordinateur. Pour regarder ce qu'était cette technique. « _Okinawa a été sous la tutelle japonaise qui interdit les armes. Ils ont développé des techniques de combat à main nue et avec des armes qui sont en fait des outils de la vie quotidienne._ » Effectivement, transformer un objet inoffensif en arme peut être très utile. D'autant plus que le Bô est un long bâton, de plus ou moins la même taille que la Hallebarde, il allait pouvoir apprendre à s'en servir et puis l'alourdir pour arriver au poids de l'arme souhaitée.

La matinée allait être longue, il contacta son père au poste qui y avait été appelle pour une urgence, mais serai de retour à midi. Il confirma à Nathalia sa présence.

Le Shérif revient vers midi comme il l'avait annoncé à son fils. Il lui expliqua qu'il a retrouvé d'autre cadavre à la lisière de ce comté. Encore une fois totalement vidé de leur sang. Encore une fois, le sang leur avait été utile pour dessiner des formes assez étranges sur le mur. Stiles ne les reconnaissait pas, et malgré l'insistance de son père ne put l'aider. Il en demanda néanmoins une copie. Il allait les montrer à Derek. Son père les lui donna ce n'était que des copies qu'il avait reprise et Stiles pouvait en disposer.

« _Au fait, papa, par besoin de venir me recherche Scott va venir, je dois l'aider pour un travail pour la rentrée._ »

« _Ça tombe bien, je dois retourner au poste après._ »

Arrivé à la salle, en avance comme à son habitude, il décida d'aller faire une petite série d'étirement et d'échauffement. Nathalia était déjà là, lui avait dit bonjour et était partie un peu à ses occupations. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un et était un peu nerveuse. Stiles se mit sur une autre machine pour mieux observer. Elle a été rejoindre par… Ca alors le Professeur Erick Matthews. Stiles pu l'observer un peu mieux. Il lui apparut très différent des autre fois sur les enquêtes de son père où il était en costume cravate. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient coiffés en brosse avec un style un peu négligé. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus cachés par les lunettes de vision à teinte automatique. Ils avaient aussi une lueur qui était rassurante, comme ceux de Nathalia. Bien qu'ils portent tous les deux un kimono avec une ceinture noire, Nathalia était tirée à quatre épingles comme à son habitude. Le kimono mit d'une façon parfaite et ouvert sur son T-Shirt mauve claire. Lui avait le haut de kimono attaché à la taille qui laissait apparaître le haut de son corps, la ceinture n'était que peu attachée et pas exactement au milieu contrairement à Nathalia. Stiles remarqua aussi que cet homme qui aurait dû être un peu un rat de bibliothèque comme lui, était plutôt bien entretenu. Une barbe de trois jours qui aurait dû être négligée était coupée à la perfection le long de sa mâchoire. Un torse avec un léger duvet au niveau de la poitrine et une fine ligne qui descendit sur le ventre au nombril, puis du nombril sous la taille.

Nathalia parlait très vite, et Stiles n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Ils avaient l'air assez anxieux. Après quelques minutes, il lui sourit, et Nathalia déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ah se dit Stiles, voilà l'explication, ils sont en couple. Il rit intérieurement. Le professeur était parti dans une autre salle. Un peu plus tard Nathalia l'appela pour rencontrer le maître d'arme.

Arrivé dans la salle, Stiles s'était attendu à voir le professeur, mais non, il s'y tenait un vieux monsieur d'origine Asiatique. Il ne portait pas de Kimono comme la plus part des personnes dans cette aile de la salle destinée au combat et art martial. Il avait un pantalon en velours brun, et une chemise blanche fermée jusqu'au bout. Par contre il était à pieds nu. Il était en tenue de ville. Stiles se posait plein de question, question qui allait sans doute rester sans réponse.

« _Stiles je te présente Chow Chan. Maître, je vous présente Stiles, il souhaiterait bénéficier de vos enseignements._ » Nathalia s'éclipsa.

L'homme prit la parole, une voix claire, elle résonnait comme de l'eau qui coulait, bien qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir la puissance d'un torrent déchaîné. « _C'est donc vous le petit prodige de Hills. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Avant de commencer pourquoi souhaites-tu apprendre le Kodubo ?_ »

Stiles ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre, et il se perdit un peu dans ses explications, il devait expliquer les risques, ne pas laisser sa colère l'aveugler, éviter de parler des loups, pas facile quand s'en est principalement la cause.

« _Je vois, mais ne fais pas un complexe d'infériorité. Sache que personne n'est supérieur à d'autre. Regarde-moi, j'ai 85 ans, on ne le dirait pas. Je suis capable ici d'écraser toutes les personnes de cette salle en mois d'une minute de combat. L'habit de fait pas le moine._ »

Stiles pensait qu'il devait avoir sans doute raison, mais lui n'avait pas des humains de l'autre côté, mais des loups, et déchainés.

« _Tu es très pensif, je peux t'apprendre beaucoup de chose, et la première sera la concentration, et l'abstraction de tout ce qui peut perturber ta concentration._ »

« _Je suis hyperactif, comment voulez-vous que je pense à quelque chose plus de 30 secondes ?_ »

« _Je ne te demande de penser, mais de ne pas penser. Tu dois vider ton esprit, il ne doit avoir plus que ton objectif. Je suis un peu un sage et je sais ce qui te tracasse. Nathalia m'en a parlé. Il y a des évènements bizarres que se passe ici. Ma sagesse me dit, que ce n'est pas l'œuvre de créature humaine._ »

Stiles n'en revenait pas, il parlait indirectement des loups. Comment peut-il être au courant. De toute façon, Stiles n'en parlera pas. Il espère que cet homme n'ait pas compris qu'il avait affaire avec des loups durant son monologue, il avait fait attention à ne laisser passer aucun détail qui pourrait le confirmer.

« _La mythologie regorge de chimère, tu as tes chimères à affronter. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ce qu'elles sont ni ce qu'elles veulent te faire. Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre, mais il ne faut pas que ta colère soit ta seule source de motivation._ »

« _Je suis toujours aveugler par ma colère, et j'essaye de la canaliser._ »

« _C'est un bon début. Il ne faut pas qu'elle obscurcisse ton jugement._ »

L'entrainement fût beaucoup plus éprouvant que les autres. Le vieux avait de la ressource, et s'était impressionnant. Après l'entrainement, Scott l'attendait à la cafet comme c'était prévu. Son air anxieux interpella Stiles.

« _Scott quelque chose ne vas pas ?_ »

« _Oui, mais, pas ici, dans la voiture._ »

Dans la voiture Scott démarra au quart de tour et expliqua à Stiles.

« _On a un problème, on ne trouve plus Derek. Peter et Isaac sont déjà partis dans les bois. Lorsqu'Isaac et Peter sont revenus des courses, ils ont trouvé la maison sans dessus dessous. Il y a eu une bataille, mais on ne sait pas trop quoi. Et en tout cas, pas de Derek. Peter est sur sa trace. Mais il a perdu l'odeur près du lac. Ils sont sans doute passés par là pour camoufler._ »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voiture leur avait rentré dedans. Scott s'était instantanément transformé il disait à Stiles, attention, loup. Scott sauta hors de la voiture pour faire face à son agresseur. Des yeux rouges, une longue chevelure blonde, de grands crocs, et des griffes. C'était une Alpha de la meute. Stiles savait que Scott ne fera pas le poids, même super bien entrainé, elle devait l'être aussi de toute façon. Stiles glissa sur le côté conducteur du véhicule, il allait attendre qu'elle soit derrière pour enclencher la marche arrière à fond de balle. La patience est une vertu, et laissons là entrer dans le piège.

Elle avait effectivement le dessus sur Scott qui peinait à la tenir à distance. Ses blessures ne cicatrisant pas aussi vite, elle était une Alpha et donc c'était plus lent pour lui. Elle projeta Scott sur l'arrière de la voiture. Elle allait l'égorger. Scott sur le coffre de la voiture se débattait pour se protéger. Stiles enclencha la marche arrière et écrasa l'accélérateur. Elle fut écrasée entre les deux voitures. Scott sur le coffre demeurant à l'abri. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'elle avait sauté sur le capos de la voiture. Le choc n'a pas été assez violent. Stiles remit la marche avant, s'excusant dans sa tête pour Scott et accéléra. Scott tomba de la voiture, mais l'autre loup restait bien accrocher. Stiles donna un coup de frein pour la faire tomber, et redémarra pour rouler dessus. Elle évita et sauta sur le toit. Avec ses mains, ou ses griffes elle essaya d'attraper Stiles par la fenêtre. Il se maudit d'être allé aussi loin, Scott ne pourra plus rien faire, et était affaibli. Il braqua pour essayer de la faire tomber, mais ça ne marcha pas. « _P*tain Derek tu es ou, c'est maintenant qu'on a besoin de toi._ » Une douleur atroce venait de prendre dans son épaule, elle avait réussi à l'attraper. La prise se desserra aussitôt. Il entendit un hurlement, et la vit voltiger. Derek venait d'arriver, suivi de Scott, Peter, Isaac. Elle partit à une vitesse sans redemander son reste. Isaac et Peter la poursuivirent.

Stiles sortit de la voiture et Derek arriva pour examiner la plaie.

« _C'est bon Derek, je vais bien, pas besoin de faire ta nounou._ »

« _Stiles, Derek veut juste t'aider, rien de plus._ »

« _Ben je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal._ » Stiles était heureux, il savait maintenant ce qui allait être son moteur pour plus tard, il savait comment il allait pouvoir se canaliser. Il doit défendre sa meute.

Cela faisait un petit temps que Derek observait le comportement étrange de l'humain. Il essayait de plus en plus d'être l'égale des loups. N'ayant pas la force il essayait autre chose. Stiles n'a jamais et ne sera jamais prudent, mais il entretien des capacités. Il essaye de devenir un membre de la meute. Il gagne en agilité, sait sans doute mieux se battre que ses bêtas. Il s'entrainait dur à la salle de sport. Il voulait que la meute puisse compte sur lui. Elle le pouvait.

Peter avait remarqué que Derek passait de plus en plus de temps à surveiller l'humain. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il restait le plus souvent à proximité de la maison. Un fois Peter a surpris Derek à la fenêtre.

Après avoir menacé Stiles de s'attaquer à un plus gros poisson que lui avec une Hallebarde, il avait décidé de le suivre en toute discrétion pour connaître le fin fond de son idée. Il était sût qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un capable de lui enseigner l'utilisation de cette engin. Derek voulait s'y opposer, Stiles pourrait se blesser. Encore une fois il venait à penser qu'il allait se blesser, et qu'il devait le protéger. Pourquoi voulait-il mettre tant de protection autour de lui. Pourquoi il lui paraissait si important. Il avait toujours jugé Stiles comme une source d'ennui, mais peu à peu il avait trouvé en lui une certaine utilité. Et s'y était attaché.

Derek était perdu dans ses pensées sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit du bruit en bas. Bizarre, Peter et Isaac ne devraient pas rentrer si vite. Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand il senti la présence de personnes étrangère. Il se glissa en douce au rez-de-chaussée et vi deux Alpha de l'autre meute. Comment ont-ils pu s'introduire chez lui. Il leur sauta à la gorge, mais évitèrent. Derek sentait la rage monter en lui et les attaqua. Bien que ce soit deux Alphas, Derek réussi à avoir le dessus. Il vit un des deux ramasser une sorte de clef USB. Il était venu dérober des informations. Derek les poursuivi, il fallait qu'il récupère cette clef. Après près d'une heure il avait réussi à coincé le porteur. Il voulut la lui reprendre quand il sentit son cœur faire un bon. Sa meute était attaqué il pouvait le sentir. Il renifla autour de lui et senti l'odeur de Peter et Isaac non loin de là, il fonça dans leur direction, tant pis, sa meute est plus importante que des informations.

Il courrait vers le lieu, il entendit en lui, « _P*tain Derek t'es ou, c'est maintenant qu'on a besoin de toi._ » Stiles pensa-t-il au fond de lui. Il regarda et vu une Alpha sur le toit de la voiture de Scott, Stiles était à l'intérieur et l'Alpha avait les griffes plantées dans son épaule gauche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et lui sauté dessus. D'un coup de griffe il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la route. Elle partit en courant et Isaac et Peter à sa poursuite.

Stiles refusa obstinément de lui laisser examiner la blessure. Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se senti coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger.

Arrivé au manoir. Derek expliqua la raison de cette mini disparition. Stiles était sur l'ordinateur pour essayer de récupérer les dossiers qu'il avait volé. Outre les bestiaires, ils semblaient avoir dérobé des photographies, mais rien de plus. Stiles avait de plus en plus mal à l'épaule. Scott lui dit de la faire voir par Derek sinon il allait l'enchainer pour que Derek puisse le faire contre son gré.

Stiles suivi Derek dans sa salle de bain pour se laisser soigner. Il était assis sur le lit de l'Alpha et pu observer la décoration. C'était plutôt coquet. La chambre était fort épurée. La couleur au mur lui faisait pensé à un gris bleu, le lit recouvert de drap blanc était grand, sans doute un mètre quatre-vingts. Face au lit une grande armoire blanche au porte vitrée, mais légèrement fumée.

« _Stiles bouge ton t-shirt._ » Sa voix était comme toujours autoritaire et froide. Stiles s'exécuta. Derek l'observa. Stiles avait changé, il avait gagné en muscle, et ce n'était pas déplaisant. La cicatrice était toujours là, légère et fine. Derek sentit son sang bouillir. Il observa la plaie. Elle était profonde, il s'occupa à la désinfecter. Stiles entra dans un monologue incroyable sur le fait qu'il ne cicatrise pas, des questions sur les photos, pourquoi voler des photos. Encore une fois son débit de parole était rapide, incessant. Derek ne s'en formalisa pas. Stiles redescendit voir Scott laissant Derek dans ses pensées. D'habitude, il l'aurait menacé de l'égorger s'il ne se taisait pas. Ici, il a même apprécie qu'il lui parle. Il s'était radouci. La présence de Stiles avait un effet relaxant sur Derek, il appréciait de plus en plus être avec lui. Il chassa toutes ses pensées en se mentant qu'il est maintenant il membre de la meute, et qu'en tant qu'Alpha il est content que sa meute soit en un seul morceau. Peter entra dans la pièce.

« _Ca va Derek ? Stiles m'a dit que tu étais bizarre, il t'a parlé et tu n'as pas réagis. Pas de menace de mort, pas de demande de se taire, même pas un grognement._ »

« _J'étais concentré sur ce que je faisais_ » Mentit Derek.

« _Je pense que tu as bien évolué. Tu n'es plus la personne froide et arrogante que tu étais auparavant, on dirait que tu as gagné en maturité. Ça ne me déplaît pas de tout. Mais arrête de le nier. Tu es différent, tu as évolué vers un mieux, arrête de continuer à essayer d'être le Derek imbuvable que personne n'aimait. Tu es aimé de ta meute maintenant, elle commence de plus en plus à se souder et à se serrer les coudes. Elle est certes encore petite, mais elle va évoluer. Laisse-leur un peu de temps._ »

« _Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose de… Enfin que je ne n'ai pas trop le choix de demandé, mais il le faut_. »

« _Demande toujours_. »

« _J'aimerais que tu surveilles Stiles il est en train de préparer quelque chose, je le sens, mais j'ai l'impression que ça faire plus de mal que de bien. Il cherche à manier des armes, mais il est tellement maladroit. Je ne sais pas comment l'en dissuader._ »

« _Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas tout simplement._ »

« _Trop dangereux. J'ai peur qu'il se rebiffe, continue dans sa lancée, j'ai peur d'envenimer la situation._ »

« _Mon très cher neveux, c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Vouloir faire quelque chose derrière son dos. S'il l'apprend, et il l'apprendra, il est suffisamment intelligent pour ça, tu risques de perdre sa confiance, et peut-être même celle de Scott par la même occasion. Je veux bien le faire, mais réfléchis à deux fois avant de me le demander. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner. Va le trouver demande ce qu'il veut faire, et surtout, n'essaye pas l'en dissuader, dit juste ce que tu en penses, et parle pour toi, et non pour lui. Dit que tu as peur qu'il se blesse, et non tu vas te blesser. Tu vois le genre ?_ »

« _Oui plus ou moins, je vais encore y réfléchir._ »

« _Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Des fois, il faut que les jeunes fassent leurs propres expériences, et ça passe aussi par l'échec._ »

Stiles rentra avec Scott chez lui. Il devait aider Scott à finir un travail pour la rentrée. Stiles l'avait déjà fait durant les pauses cigarettes de sa prof de combat.

« _Au fait Stiles, tu sais déjà les ateliers auxquels tu vas participer à la rentrée._ »

« _Hein, non, c'est quoi ça ?_ »

« _On est en dernière année, et l'année prochaine on va devoir décider la voie à prendre pour notre avenir. Des professionnelles vont venir parler de leur métier, des professeurs des études, des élèves de leur cursus._ »

Scott lui donna un exemplaire de la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Il l'a parcourra rapidement des yeux. On pouvait s'inscrire jusqu'à 4 ateliers pour découvrir les métiers qu'ils pourront faire. Stiles hésitait entre plusieurs. Aucun ne lui donna une entière satisfaction. Jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur l'intituler, officier de police, criminalistique, criminologie et science policière. Il le désigna à Scott.

« _Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être utile vu que ton père est Shérif._ »

« _Etudié tout le phénomène pourquoi pas. Etudier les projections de sang, de balle, la reconstruction, les tueurs en série, la médecine légale._ »

« _Heu ouais, et pour les autres tu vas prendre quoi ?_ »

« _Biologie, et chimie à mon avis, les autres me laisse un peu de glace. Je prendrais peut-être bien mathématique aussi pour être avec Lydia, je suis sûr qu'elle va prendre ça, elle souhaiterait avoir la médaille Fields._ »

« _Ok, je vais prendre les mêmes que toi on sera ensemble comme ça._ »

« _Scott tu es sûr, réfléchis bien, c'est ton avenir._ »

« _Tu veux que je prenne quoi, je suis incapable de dire, si je serai encore vivant à ce moment-là, si mon côté loup me permettra de continuer mes études, si Derek m'y autorisera, et je ne comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça. J'essaye juste de m'en sortir dans les cours que je suis._ »

« _Derek veut que tu fasses des études._ » Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, comme un ordre. Scott fut assez surpris, il ne savait pas bien comme prendre.

« _Stiles, comment tu sais ça, tu m'as fait peur quand tu as dit ça, j'ai vraiment cru entendre Derek_ »

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai pensé, enfin soit. Je passe sans doute trop de temps avec lui, vite au secours Scott je vais devenir aussi imbuvable que lui. Aide-moi_ »

Une batail d'oreiller s'engagea entre les deux compères.

La dernière semaine se déroula sagement, Stiles continuait son entrainement avec le professeur de Kodubo et Scott chez Derek.

La rentrée arriva beaucoup trop vite pour nos trois adolescents.

* * *

Merci pour vos Rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je m'étais fixé comme objectif d'un chapitre par semaine. Ayant eu un petit souci de santé, j'ai pu avancer beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Donc vous avez un second chapitre après seulement 2 jours.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre 3, j'ai l'impression qu'il risque d'être assez long, beaucoup plus que ceux-ci. Je me retrouve déjà à 8 pages Word en une journée et je pense avoir fait style l'introduction. Je ne suis pas encore au développement. Qui dit chapitre long, dit beaucoup de temps pour relire la structure et l'orthographe. Ici j'ai 19 pages, et ça me paraît trop long (pour la relecture hein). Donc pour conclure, je vais scinder le chapitre 3 en deux parties, il y aura chapitre 3 et chapitre 3 bis. Ça me permettra de relier plus facilement, et vous aurez comme ça quelque chose à lire ce weekend à mon avis le samedi milieu d'après-midi.

Je veux m'excuser pour cette coupure. Le prochain chapitre vous laissera sur votre fin puisqu'il ne sera pas fini.

Merci pour votre lecture. Et au weekend prochain.


	3. Chapter 3: La rentrée, l'entrée

Pareil que pour les autres chapitres, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Petit chapitre, sans doute un peu plus lent, désolé, mais je dois introduire mes autres personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La rentrée, l'entrée.

C'était la veille de la rentrée scolaire, Stiles venait de sortir de sa douche, il ne s'était pas encore mit au lit, mais se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait bien changé, une musculature plus importante, il s'était épaissi. Sa cicatrice restait visible, une longue ligne partait du dessus de son nombril pour aller rejoindre la partie gauche du son ventre. Elle était nette. Il se mit en position de combat pour se voir. Il sourit, fit quelque flexion avait d'aller se mettre au lit. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dormir. Il entendit un grattement à la fenêtre, sans doute Scott. Il ne fit pas trop attention et lui cria d'entrer, de toute façon, son père n'était pas encore rentré. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Derek.

« _P*tain Derek, tu ne sais pas prévenir_ » Stiles prit vite son peignoir pour le mettre sur lui.

« _Attend, tu me dis d'entrer, et puis je n'aurais pas dû parce que Narcisse se ballade devant ton miroir en boxer._ »

« _C'est bon j'ai cru que c'était Scott. Et depuis quand tu as des signes de culture toi ?_ »

Derek parut un peu étonné : « _Ah, et devant Scott tu te promènes quasi à poil, vous êtes bizarres_ »

« _Scott est mon meilleur ami, et puis à ton avis, après un match, la douche on la prend habillé. Enfin soit, que me vaut cet honneur ?_ »

« _Je voulais juste savoir qui était chez toi ?_ »

« _Dit donc tu es bien curieux, je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie non ? J'ai le droit de voir qui j'ai envie_ »

Les yeux de Derek dévirent rouge. Qui était avec Stiles, surtout qu'il se promenait limite à poil chez lui avec quelqu'un.

« _C'est bon Derek, calme tes instinct, tu n'as personne à égorger à part moi. Je suis tout seul, mon père n'est pas encore rentré_ »

« _Bizarre, tu dis la vérité, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu mens. Alors si tu dis réellement la vérité, à qui est la voiture devant ?_ »

« _Il n'y a pas de voiture devant chez moi. Et les voisins ne se garent pas devant chez moi, sauf s'ils font une méga fête, mais ils préviennent._ »

« _Regarde par toi-même !_ »

Stiles suivit Derek à la fenêtre, et effectivement il y avait une voiture garée devant chez lui. Personne autour, et personne de chez ses voisins aurait pu être mis devant chez lui. Stiles descendis à tout allure. D'un bond Derek se plaça devant lui. Il le percuta de plein fouet.

« _Derek, ce n'est pas possible, laisse-moi aller voir._ »

« _Vas t'habiller. Avant_ »

« _C'est bon il n'y a personne !_ »

« _Tu as fait une crise il y a deux minutes car je suis rentré et tu n'étais pas habillé, maintenant tu veux sortir quasi nu ?_ » Derek prit un ton menaçant en détachant chacun de ses mots.

« _C'est bon, c'est bon, mais je suis sûr tu en as profité pour te rincer l'œil._ » Stiles lui avait encore lancé une pique qui avait le don d'exaspérer l'Alpha. Pourtant Derek ne répondit rien à l'humain. Il avait changé c'est vrai et ça ne le laissait pas de marbre. Mais comment est-il encore venu à avoir ce genre de pensée. Il les chassa alors que Stiles redescendit avec un training. Devant l'air étonné de Derek il lui répondit : « _Ben quoi tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je me mettre sur mon trente-et-un ? »_

Il regarda la voiture, elle semblait neuve, c'était un gros pickup noir. Des roues énormes, un hard-top, des pare-chocs chromé, une prise d'air extérieur. Stiles prit la poignée conducteur.

« _Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle est ouverte_ »

« _Et pourquoi pas_ »

« _Je ne le sens pas du tout Stiles_ »

Stiles ne l'écoutant pas comme à son habitude et ouvrit la portière. La voiture n'était pas verrouillée, l'intérieur s'illumina et Stiles vit les clefs sur le siège. Il s'installa au volant, Derek se mit sur le côté passager.

« _On démarre ?_ » Stiles avait un air enjoué, et peu prudent.

« _Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, on ne sait pas à qui appartient la voiture, et franchement, le fils du Shérif accusé de vol ?_ »

« _Regarde dans la boite à gant à qui elle est._ »

Derek ouvrit la boite à gant, il prit les papiers et deux plaques minéralogiques. Stiles était déjà en train de jouer avec l'ordinateur de bord, et le moteur démarra.

« _STILES_ » s'écria Derek

« _C'est bon, j'ai rien fait, c'est un démarrage automatique, tu ne connais pas les nouvelles fonctionnalités et technologies, tu appuies sur un bouton et elle démarre pour autant que la clef est dans l'habitacle._ »

Tous les phares s'allumèrent automatiquement en détectant l'obscurité.

« _C'est bizarre ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose._ »

« _Stiles, cette voiture t'appartient_ » Le ton de Derek est formel

« _Hein, impossible elle doit coûter plus de 40.000 $, je n'aurais jamais la moyen de payer un truc pareil._ »

« _Tu reconnais se numéro de plaque ? C'est le tient, et tous les papiers sont à ton nom. Ton père t'aurait pris une nouvelle voiture ?_ »

« _Mon père ne m'aurait jamais fait un truc aussi gros, ou du moins, il aurait voulu être là pour voir ma tête, il se cache peut-être dans les parages._ »

« _Non impossible, je l'aurais senti, Stiles, sort immédiatement de cette voiture, on ne sait pas d'où elle sort. Je n'aime pas du tout ça._ » Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à rouspéter, Derek l'attrapa et s'éloigna de la voiture. Stiles se senti bien tout à coup, étrangement bien, pourtant Derek venait encore de le désapprouver, pourquoi se sentait-il si paisible alors que Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la voiture.

« _De. Derek, je connais cette voiture._ »

Derek avait redéposé Stiles au sol. « _Explique ?_ »

« _Tu te rappelles il y a plus d'un mois, quand je me suis fait agresser et que j'ai eu droit à ceci._ » Stiles passait son doigt le long de sa cicatrice au travers de son Sweat.

« _Et ?_ » Derek l'incita à poursuivre.

« _La voiture qui me suivait devait être du même type, je me rappelle des phares placés au-dessus de l'habitacle de la façon dont ils éclairaient. C'est exactement la même façon._ »

« _Eloigne-toi de cette voiture, je ne sais pas qui te l'a envoyé, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose._ »

La voiture faisait un bip étrange, le moteur se coupa et les phares s'éteignirent. Un clac indiqua que la voiture venait de se verrouiller.

« _C'est normal Derek, j'ai toujours la clef en main, la voiture a remarqué que n'étant plus dedans, elle devait se fermée toute seule. Et oui, c'est ça la technologie, mais bon, tu dois vivre en retard._ »

« _On attend ton père, et on verra ce qu'il dira, mais cette voiture ne me laisse rien présager de bon._ »

« _C'est bon Derek, c'est sans doute le même modèle que celui qui m'a agressée, mais ce n'est pas elle, elle a 1,3 km au compteur. Elle est nouvelle, c'est quelqu'un qui m'a fait un cadeau._ »

Derek n'appréciait pas trop que quelqu'un se montre aussi généreux avec Stiles, ce n'est pas vraiment de bonne augure. D'un autre côté, cette voiture à l'air si imposante que la dedans, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

« _Je reste ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre, et ne me regarde pas ainsi, ce n'est pas négociable. Maintenant tu vas aller dormir, demain tu as école et il est déjà 11h pm._ »

« _C'est bon maman loup, je vais y aller._ »

« _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ » Stiles avait déjà filé dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être insupportable pensa Derek.

Derek monta rejoindre Stiles.

« _Tu vas faire quoi, me regarder dormir ? C'est ça ?_ »

« _Je veille à ta sécurité, et s'il faut que je te regarde dormir, je le ferai_ »

« _J'envoie un message à Scott que je vais le chercher demain, avec la voiture, ou plutôt… ma voiture, et non Derek ce n'est pas négociable, si tu restes ici, je pars demain avec la voiture. Et si tu veux tu pourras venir avec nous pour t'assurer qu'elle ne me pette pas à la gueule._ »

Derek maugréât, mais Stiles avait dit ça d'un ton sec. De toute façon, comme a dit son oncle, il doit faire ses preuves de lui-même, même si ça ne plaisait pas trop à Derek. D'un autre côté la voiture avait l'air de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, outre son prix disproportionné pour un étudiant comme Stiles. C'est déjà un danger public au volant, mais alors avec un espèce de char d'assaut, ça va devenir quoi. Enfin vu l'engin, il ne risque de rien lui arriver.

« _Derek, mon lit est suffisamment grand si tu veux tu peux dormir ici, tu verras je ne m'envolerai pas. Ou tu préfères jouer ta garde malade. Je ne suis pas mourant tu sais._ »

« _Stiles la ferme !_ »

Derek regardait les heures passées, le Shérif n'était toujours pas rentrée, et Stiles dormait paisiblement. Il allait bientôt sombrer dans les affres du sommeil sur la chaise.

Le Shérif rentra qu'il était déjà presque l'heure de se lever. Il avait dû passer la nuit au poste encore une fois. Le Shérif Shaun était encombrant depuis le vandalisme qu'il a subit. Il voulait trouver les coupables et mettrait toute la ville à sac s'il le fallait. Il montât dans la chambre de son fils pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Après avoir ouvert la porte il fut estomaqué de ce qu'il y vit. Son fils et Derek, dans le même lit entrain de dormir. Derek était couché sur le dos et Stiles était à moitié couché sur lui. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air paisible. Il décida de ne pas les réveiller, lui-même étant crevé. Pourtant quand Derek lui a parlé de tout, il n'a jamais mentionné le fait qu'ils étaient plus qu'ami. C'était gênant, mais le Shérif ne savait ce qui le gênait plus. Savoir que son fils aime les hommes, savoir que son fils est avec Derek, ou apprendre tout sur le tas. Vu la nouvelle voiture sur le trottoir et les plaques minéralogique de Stiles sur la table, il semble que ce Derek lui ait fait un très beau cadeau. Cette voiture est énorme. Le shérif riait en son fort antérieur en essayant de s'imaginer Stiles entrain de garer cette voiture ou faire des manœuvres. Cet homme avait l'air attentionné pour son fils, et ce n'était pas forcément plus mal. La plus grosse question était de comment aborder le sujet avec son fils. Finalement, il devra bien le faire de lui-même. Sinon comment expliquer la nouvelle voiture, et la présence de la voiture de Derek chez lui.

Derek ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un peu de mal à se rappeler comment il s'était endormis, ni même où il était. Il devait être chez Stiles. Il sentit quelqu'un contre lui. Tétanisé, il se dit : « _Faite que ça ne soit pas ce que je crois, faite que ça ne soit pas ce que je crois_. » Il tourna sa tête et vit Stiles dormir contre lui. « _Et m*rde, je fais quoi moi maintenant, comment je suis retrouvé dans son lit sous lui ?_ » La réponse attendra un peu. Il faut absolument qu'il se sorte de cette situation, le plus rapidement possible et avant que Stiles ne se réveille. Il regarda le réveil, 6:59. Stiles se levait à 7:00, le réveil allait sonner. Il s'extirpa doucement de sous l'humain. D'un coup le réveil sonna. Il vit l'adolescent marmonner dans son sommeil, non pas déjà, encore cinq minutes papa, il se retourna de l'autre côté, libérant Derek. Ouff, d'un coup il sortit complément du lit. Il était en sous-vêtement. Mais que lui est-il arrivé. Il se dépêcha de reprendre ses affaires et sauta par la fenêtre avant que Stiles ne se réveil pour de bon.

Il se mit dans sa Camaro, s'habilla rapidement, et chercha une excuse à donner à Isaac ou Peter sur sa raison d'avoir découché. Après tout c'était lui l'Alpha, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Peter serait encore sur son dos, et vu son esprit toujours aussi prompt à sortir des théories invraisemblables, il risque de mettre le doigt dans le mil. Il trouvera bien un petit mensonge à dire. Derek allait démarrer lorsqu'il aperçut la voiture du Shérif. « _M*rde il est rentré, a vu ma voiture c'est pas possible autrement. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas entré dans la chambre. Mais, comment justifier le fait que ma voiture soit devant chez lui. Il va se douter que j'étais dans la chambre de Stiles, il a sans doute dû vérifier les autres pièces. Là je suis vraiment dans le pétrin. Bon Stiles trouvera bien une excuse_ »

Stiles finit par se lever. Regarda l'heure et fonça s'apprêter. Il remarqua l'absence de Derek, il avait sans doute du finir par partir. Puis son père était sans doute rentré depuis et ils avaient eu la conversation sur la voiture.

Il prit son petit déjeuner et remarqua les plaques, ses plaques, toujours sur la table. Super ils sont tombés sur un accord. Et moi, je la garde. Il prit tout le nécessaire et alla mettre ses plaques sur la voiture. Grimpa dedans.

« _Wooww, on est super haut. On a une vision d'enfer en plus dans ce truc. Je demanderai bien à Scott de bouger le hard-top, comme ça le matin un coup de klaxon et il saute de sa fenêtre dedans, pas besoin de m'arrêter._ » Il sourit intérieurement. Il sent qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Et Scott avec sa force de loup, pourrait l'aider pour le hard-top en un rien de temps.

Il mit ça ceinture, appuya sur le bouton, la voiture démarra au quart de tour. Il enclencha la marche arrière. Avec un tel calibre de voiture, il n'aura aucun mal à écraser une Alpha folle furieuse. Sur le tableau de bord, une caméra s'était mise, et Stiles pouvait absolument voir tout ce qu'il se passait derrière. Super.

Il arriva chez Scott.

« _Hé ben Stiles, tu as changé de voiture ?_ »

« _Je sais pas trop, elle est arrivé comme par hasard devant chez moi, avec tous les papiers à mon nom et mes plaques dans la boite à gant. Derek trouve que c'est étrange et que je ne devrai pas la garder._ »

« _Derek est vieux jeu, tu t'en fou. Ouff faut vraiment escalader pour entrer dans ce truc. Montre ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ?_ »

« _Avec plaisir._ »

Il démarra en trombe, la voiture n'eut aucun souci de faire ce que Stiles lui demandait. Avec Scott ils se sentaient comme deux gamins. Le pick-up était vraiment super puissant. Il fonça comme un dingue sur les voies. Scott avait sorti sa tête par la fenêtre et criait.

« _Tu devrais aboyer ce serait plus marrant._ »

« _Attend j'ai une autre idée, mais ça va pas plaire à Derek_ »

Scott grimpa sur le toit et commençait à hurler comme les loups. Il se glissa après à l'intérieur.

« _Dépêche-toi de remettre ta ceinture, le bruit est désagréable. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ »

« _Hier ma mère regardait un film sur les loups garous, Teenwolf. Ben le gars faisait ça aussi j'avais envie de le faire. C'est super vieux comme film, ça doit avoir quoi, presque 30 ans, c'est avec celui qui a joué dans retour vers le futur._ »

« _Michael J. FOX_ »

« _Heu ouais possible, un truc du genre._ »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le parking de l'école. Stiles du garer son monstre sur deux places consécutives tellement il était long.

« _Stiles, tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde_. »

« _Et tu as pas encore tout vu. En sortant, évite de fermer les portières._ »

Les deux ados descendirent de la voiture, en omettant de les fermer, un petit coup sur la clef. La voiture referma les portières, arrêta le moteur, et éteignit les phares avant de se verrouiller. Effectivement, tout le monde regardait Stiles, Scott en profita pour un peu détailler son meilleur ami. Les vacances avait été plus que bénéfiques pour lui. Il s'était habillé différemment de son habite. Beaucoup plus Bad boy on dirait. Le Stiles look intello était parti. Il avait un jeans noir délavé qui moulait assez bien le haut, mais était évasée au niveau des jambes, un polo bleu clair et noir en col V qui laissait entrapercevoir sa musculature. Autant que le reste qui est suffisamment proche du corps. Par-dessus, il abordait un blouson en cuir noir. Stiles lui faisait pensé à Derek, et de plus en plus. Ça devenait vraiment bizarre, mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la situation à son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Une chose était sûre, il avait gagné en assurance. Scott espérait que ça n'allait pas trop lui attirer des ennuis. Car s'il se comportait en plus comme Derek, il allait se mettre la moitié du Lycée à dos.

En fait la journée c'est passé sans aucun incident, si on retire le fait que Scott s'était fait remarquer au tableau pour avoir répondu complètement à côté de la plaque, trop préoccupée par Allison qui l'ignorait toujours. Stiles qui avait renversé la moitié de Bechet et Erlenmeyer. Stiles était toujours aussi maladroit. Scott écoutait les conversations dans le lycée. La plus part des filles parlaient de Stiles, il avait changé, avait aussi gagné en popularité. Par contre, chose la plus étrange. Lydia n'était pas là. Heureusement sinon Stiles se serait encore ridiculisé devant elle. En s'installant dans la voiture de Stiles pour le retour, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait entendu, le pas de Lydia.

« _Tu sais Scott, c'est peut-être parce que Jackson s'est barré en Europe. Elle a du mal à le digérer._ »

« _Heu comment tu sais ça, j'en entendu personne en parler._ »

« _J'ai juste posé la question à Danny qui était là._ »

« _Ahh ouais, c'est vrai j'y avais pas pensé._ »

« _Depuis leur rupture respective elles sont devenues fort proche. Je pense que ce n'est pas facile pour elles. Dans le lycée, elles sont les seules à part moi et les loups à connaître votre existence. Demain Lydia devrait être là, j'essayerai d'aller lui parler._ »

« _Bah si Jackson n'est plus dans la courses, et vu à ce que ressemble maintenant, tu as toutes tes chances._ »

« _Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Mais on est les seuls humains à connaître les loups. Et, j'ai comme une idée derrière la tête._ »

« _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire et que Derek n'est pas au courant_ »

« _Derek n'est jamais au courant, et puis c'est ton Alpha pas le mien. Il n'a aucune autorité sur moi._ »

« _Stiles je t'avoue que je ne le sens pas trop, et au dernière information, Allison est ma petite amie._ »

« _Était. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de mal dans ce que je vais faire. Je vais tenter une manœuvre d'approche basée sur les loups._ »

« _STILES_ »

« _Ok c'est bon, j'ai juste besoin d'un conseil sur la meute d'Alpha, et ça pourrait t'aider à récupérer Allison._ »

« _Stiles elle refuse de me parler, pourquoi elle te parlerait à toi._ »

« _A moi, je ne sais pas, mais à Lydia oui. Je vais me servir de leur curiosité respective. C'est un plan que je préparais déjà depuis un certain temps._ »

« _Bon, fait comme tu le sens, si je suis pas au courant, au moins je ne me prendrais pas les foudres de Derek sur la tête._ »

Après avoir redéposé Scott, Stiles se rendit chez lui. Encore une fois il était avant son père. Il regarda le mot de son père sur la table : « _Ne m'attend pas pour manger, je mange avec le Shérif Shaun, je serai rentré vers 9h30pm. Pas de bêtise surtout_ » Pas de bêtise, pas de bêtise, il n'en faisait jamais. Enfin aucune dont son père n'était au courant. Il prit son bô et alla un peu de défouler dans le jardin avant de commencer ses devoirs et de préparer son plan d'attaque pour les deux filles. Après une bonne heure d'entrainement, il rentra mangea rapidement et s'installa à son bureau. Demain il ira un peu à la salle il à son entrainement avec Chow Chan. Il allait lui apprendre une arme très particulière qui pourrait lui être très utile. Il espéra surtout une soirée sans loup pour avancer un peu.

La Hallebarde était moyenâgeuse comme Derek le disait, mais moyenâgeuse dans tous les sens du terme, même au niveau de sa conception. Entre temps la technologie a bien avancé et les matériaux aussi, il a donc une possibilité d'alléger cette arme sans pour autant qu'elle perde de sa fonctionnalité. Il parcourra ses différents manuels de chimie ainsi que ceux qui avait réussi à emprunter à la bibliothèque. Il trouva certain alliage résistant et léger qui pourrait être utile, il fallait maintenant trouver un armurier pour arriver à la mettre au point. Ce n'était pas un problème, les Argents devraient avoir des contacts. Pour ça il avait besoin d'Allison. Il redessina certaine partie de son Hallebarde pour être plus en rapport avec des loups. Exit le crochet à la fin. Il n'a pas d'armure à arracher et des crocs-en-jambe à faire à des chevaux. Un pique en aiguillon d'abeille et une double hache en dessous. A la fin à la place du crochet, une petite lame histoire de se défendre s'ils viennent par derrière.

Son père rentra comme prévu. Stiles avait déjà finit ses devoirs, ses recherches semblaient bien avancée, il devait maintenant créer les liens qui lui permettrai d'atteindre son objectif

« _Salut papa, alors ça a été ta soirée, je suppose que tu as encore mangé n'importe quoi au soir comme à ton habitude. Mais à quoi ça sert que je te fasse manger sainement si, à la première occasion tu te jettes sur tout ce que trouve._ »

« _J'ai juste mangé un sandwich en vitesse alors qu'on essayait de récupérer les données des disques durs carbonisés »_ Lui mentit son père.

Stiles savait très bien qu'il lui avait menti, et ça lui rappelait qu'il avait toujours les photos à montrer à Derek, ce qui n'était pas fait, et qu'il essayait de récupérer les données piratées de l'ordi des Hale. Son père l'interrompit en plein réflexion.

« _Tu ne m'avais jamais réellement parlé de Derek, tu es toujours resté assez évasif, mais tu es proche à quel point de lui ?_ »

Stiles fut désarçonné par la question, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça revienne sur le tapis, il croyait qu'il avait mis tout à plat cette nuit avec Derek pour qu'il puisse garder la voiture. Stiles était un peu acculé, il devait donner une réponse à son père qui allait le satisfaire sans pour autant parler des loups, il avait peur que ça parte en cacahouète.

Devant l'air perdu de son fils il se rattrapa : « _Oh je n'ai pas grand-chose contre lui, mais j'aimerai savoir, il a l'air comment dire_ » Effectivement il ne savait pas comment aborder la situation avec son fils. Il avait pourtant répété sa situation des milliers de fois dans sa tête, mais sans savoir comment réellement le demander. « _Vous avez l'air fort proche et j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu trop généreux avec toi, je, ça me met mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il a fait ça, c'est trop._ »

Stiles était complètement perdu, il ne voyait pas du tout ou son père voulait en venir. « _Papa j'ai du mal à comprendre, et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Derek est sympa, je lui ai déjà sauvé la mise avec Scott par le passé, et maintenant il ne veut pas que ça me retombe dessus, mais il n'y a rien d'illégal._ »

Le Shérif ne comprenait pas non plus ce de quoi son fils parlait, il n'était pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. « _Stiles la voiture, ce n'est pas un peu trop comme cadeau._ »

Stiles s'esclaffa de rire : « _Tu penses que Derek, non…_ »

« _Quoi je vois une voiture la bas, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions_. »

« _Derek est venu hier car il se posait la même question que toi, quand j'ai été voir la voiture tout était à mon nom, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Derek refusait que je la garde, et voulait t'en parler, j'ai été dormir et il t'a attendu pour en parler. Le matin en voyant que mes plaques étaient restées sur la table, j'ai conclus que je pouvais la garder._ »

« _Ce n'est pas Derek qui te l'a offert ?_ »

« _Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il m'offre quelque chose, souvent j'ai le droit à sa mauvaise humeur, et des grognements, oui il est bizarre avec tout le monde. Pourquoi ça serai différent avec moi._ »

Son père ravala sa réplique du peut-être parce que vous couchez ensemble, mais son fils avait l'air sincère quand il parlait. Il se fia à son instinct paternel et de flic. Son fils lui disait la vérité, mais comment pouvait-il lui-même ignorer que Derek a dormi avec lui, et vu leur position et leur état d'habillement il devrait se rappeler.

« _Au fait papa, pour ton enquête, c'est le même modèle de voiture qui m'a percuté début des vacances._ »

« _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _À 95 %, c'était les mêmes phares, les mêmes positions, la même taille, à moins qu'il existe des modèles similaires à celui-là. Mais ce n'est pas cette voiture, elle est nouvelle, n'a aucune rayure, et aucun kilomètre au compteur._ »

« _Je la ferai quand même analysée par un expert._ »

« _Ahh non papa, je la garde, j'en ai besoin._ »

« _On attendra le weekend alors, mais j'aimerais savoir qu'elle n'a pas été trafiquée, et ça permettra de faire avancer l'enquête, je vais quand même vérifiée le numéro de châssis. Je ferai faire une recherche._ »

Le Shérif, prit toutes les informations aussi bien sur les documents d'assurance, sur la voiture, et fera faire une recherche le lendemain.

Le Shérif ce risqua à une nouvelle question : « _Au fait, tu as bien dormis cette nuit ?_ »

« _Etrangement oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas démonté mon lit durant la nuit et le matin j'étais particulièrement bien reposé, sans doute l'excitation de la nouvelle voiture._ » Stiles lui sourit. Le Shérif en était sûr, son fils ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit. Il devra en parler à Derek la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Mais son fils est mineur. C'était vraiment délicat. Si son fils est heureux tant mieux, et s'il ne veut pas lui en parler de suite, c'est son choix, mais il devra le faire à un moment ou un autre.

Après quelques jours, Lydia était rentrée au lycée, il était temps pour Stiles de tenter une approche. Il partit donc à la bibliothèque d'une part pour ses recherches en chimie, et d'autre part pour y croiser Lydia. Toujours pas Lydia en vue.

Stiles s'installa avec le livre de chimie des alliages léger et en carbone. Il était en train de prendre des notes lorsqu'une voix l'interrompu.

« _Salut Stiles, tu fais des recherches sur les carbones, ce n'est pas du tout au programme._ »

« _Salut Lydia, oui j'essaye de m'avancer un peu, j'ai choisi la chimie moléculaire dans les ateliers découvertes de métier._ »

« _Ah tiens c'est intéressant, je l'ai choisi aussi. Tu travails sur quoi alors ?_ »

« _Je recherche un alliage suffisamment léger, mais extrêmement robuste. Je dois remplacer une pièce de métal très lourde, par quelque chose d'aussi résistant, mais nettement plus léger._ »

« _Résistant comment ?_ »

Stiles réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de la résistance qu'il lui faillait. Il allait donc jouer franc jeu. « _J'en sais fichtre rien, je t'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié._ »

« _La tu es dans les carbones thermiques, ça doit résister à la chaleur ?_ »

« _Non pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt à un cheval_ » Il allait dire loup, mais ça aurait été embêtant, et donc se référa à la définition de la Hallebarde.

« _Tu as demandé au professeur Harris ?_ »

« _Vu comme il me porte dans son cœur, je risquerai de me faire coller._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai_ » Elle sourit, Stiles fut assez surpris, c'était rare qu'elle lui sourit ainsi.

« _Il y a des nouvelles recherches qui ont été faite il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça sur un nouveau type de carbone, du 'carbone allotrope amorphe'. Il serait aussi, voire plus, résistant que du diamant._ » Tout en lui disant la phrase elle s'installa à côté de lui et tourna les pages du livre sur les carbone vitreux « _On dirait du verre, mais c'est beaucoup plus résistant. Il paraît qu'ils ont réussi à en créer de façon isotrope._ »

« _Ouais mais créer un matériau avec la même propriété que du diamant, ça doit avoir un coût phénoménal._ »

« _Pas si tu sais ou en trouver. J'ai fait des recherches aussi sur le carbone. Et si je me suis inscrite à l'atelier sur la chimie moléculaire, c'est parce que le professeur de l'université a travaillé sur ce sujet._ »

« _Pourquoi il te faut du carbone aussi résistant ?_ »

« _Je te retourne la question. Allison pense que tu as été mordu par Derek, tu as changé. Une nouvelle voiture, une nouvelle garde-robe et un nouveau physique._ »

« _Ohh non Lydia, tout ce que j'ai gagné de Derek n'est pas une morsure, mais des ennuis, mais ça ne t'étonne pas._ »

« _En parlant de loup._ » Lydia chuchotait presque « _Scott est où ?_ »

« _Il traine avec Isaac, tu comprends pourquoi !_ »

« _Ben oui je m'en doute. Je veux bien t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin de ce carbone, si tu fais pareil, mais comme je suppose que ça à un rapport avec quelque chose que nous sommes les seuls à savoir on fera ça ailleurs qu'ici. Je t'attends à la sortie des cours, près de ta voiture._ »

« _Lydia, j'ai entrainement avec l'équipe après les cours_ »

« _Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer chez moi après._ »

« _Marché conclut._ »

Stiles était aux anges, Lydia l'avait bien aidé dans ses recherches, même s'il ne savait pas comment se procurer le fameux carbone, et il avait un rendez-vous avec elle après les cours. Bon pas vraiment galant, mais tout de même un début. Lydia l'avait regardé autrement, plus comme le Stiles exubérant et encombrant. Mais plutôt comme un collègue ou quelque chose du style.

L'entrainement allait commencer. L'entraineur envoya Stiles au goal, Danny étant malade. Il fit la remarque que comme ça les autres pourront sentir ce que ça fait de marquer un but.

Pendant que le l'entraineur beuglait ses informations, Stiles se surprit en train de faire tourner sa crosse autour de sa main, comme il le faisait avec un bâton lors de ses entrainements. Elle avait plus ou moins le même poids, était pourtant un peu plus petite et l'équilibrage différent. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Il allait bien s'amuser finalement.

Le premier membre de l'équipe arriva. Stiles fit légèrement tourner sa crosse devant lui. Il tira et … Toc la balle rebondit sur le manche de la crosse. Stiles avait bloqué sans aucun souci. Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile vu sous cet angle. A la fin de l'entrainement de tir, aucune balle n'était entrée dans les filets. L'entraineur était satisfait de lui. L'entrainement se poursuit avec un duel entre deux équipes. Encore une fois, Stiles ne laissa passer aucune balle dans ses buts. Vers la fin il trouva ça un peu ennuyant. Scott fonçait vers lui pour tirer, et il vit à côté Isaac arrivé pour le bousculer de façon à laisser le champ libre à Scott. Stiles mit sa main sur goal, sauta, s'appuya sur Isaac pour se retourner et bloqua une nouvelle fois la balle que Scott avait envoyé, il la relança rapidement à un membre de l'équipe qui alla marquer sans aucun soucis, car certain était resté pantois.

Dans les vestiaires tous le félicitèrent, y compris Scott. Stiles lui expliqua qu'il partait avec Lydia, pour des théories chimiques sur les isotopes de carbone vitreux. Il savait bien que Scott n'allait pas lui poser de question vu qu'il n'aurait pas compris la totalité de des mots prononcé par Stiles.

Stiles se rendit près de sa voiture en courant presque. Lydia l'attendait.

« _Salut, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop long._ »

« _Non ça va, pas de soucis. Très belle performance en tout cas_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai un instinct de survie très développé quand on vit avec des loups près à me sauter dessus, je n'ai pas trop le choix_ »

Stiles appuya sur le bouton de sa voiture pour commander l'ouverture des portières, et tendit sa main pour aider Lydia à monter. Il faut dire que les talons aiguilles ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de mieux adapté pour monter les deux marches pour atteindre le siège.

Stiles démarra pour rejoindre le domicile de Lydia.

« _Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais un carbone aussi résistant._ »

« _J'ai besoin d'alléger certain structure tout en gardant leur robustesse._ »

« _Mais encore._ »

« _C'est compliqué._ »

« _Vu que ne me fait pas confiance, je suppose que c'est par rapport à Derek ou Scott_. »

« _Non c'est par rapport à moi. Je dois apprendre à me servir de différent outils, mais ils sont assez lourds, et n'étant pas un loup, je dois alléger leur masse sans pour autant qu'ils perdent leur fonctionnalité._ »

« _Quel genre d'outil._ »

« _C'est encore un concept. Je n'ai pas vraiment un outil bien précis. J'essaye de trouver un alliage suffisamment intéressant, et en fonction du poids et de la résistance je verrai si je peux voir en grand ou non. Et toi ?_ »

« _Je resterai aussi évasive que toi Stiles. Disons que j'ai besoin de ce type de carbone pour ses propriétés d'étanchéité à certain type de produit assez corrosif et instable._ »

Stiles venait de s'arrêter devant chez Lydia. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« _Lydia, tu ne serai pas en train de faire un bombe sale ?_ »

« _Stiles tu ne serais pas en train de te créer des armes ? »_

Ils eurent un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils avaient découvert la stratégie de l'autre en un rien de temps.

« _Stiles, je pense que si on se fait un peu plus confiance, on pourrait arriver à s'aider mutuellement._ »

« _Je suis preneur._ »

« _Demain, après les cours, je t'attend, mes parents seront absents. Je te montrerais mon projet._ »

« _J'apporte le mien._ »

« _Super_ » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, prit son sac et rentra chez elle.

Stiles était heureux. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais d'un autre côté, elle travaillait sur un projet sans doute similaire au siens. Ce n'était pas anodin qu'elle ait justement fait une recherche sur un carbone extrêmement rare et particulier. Elle était venue le trouver d'elle-même. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas de la sorte. Mais plutôt que lui doive utiliser différent technique pour attiser sa curiosité. D'un autre côté avec un cerveau aussi brillant que celui de Lydia, elle aurait très vite percée sa stratégie. Ici il n'a pas besoin de lui mentir. De toute façon, tous les non-dits qu'il allait émettre, elle se serait bien douté qu'il y aurait des loups derrière.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui son père était déjà là.

« _Stiles, j'ai eu les réponses au sujet de ta voiture._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _C'est étrange. Tout est en règle, la voiture a été déclarée, achetée en toute légalité, les taxes sont payées et l'assurance aussi. Ce n'est pas une voiture maquillée où volée. J'ai contacté le concessionnaire, il m'explique que la personne à fait une demande d'offre de prix par internet comme on peut le voir pour beaucoup de marque de voiture. Les documents lui ont été envoyés par la poste. Un courriel a été envoyé au concessionnaire, en spécifiant que tu marquais ton accord pour la voiture. Le concessionnaire n'avait aucun numéro de téléphone, et l'adresse était une boite postale ici. Dans la journée le garage a reçu une assignation postale avec le montant de la voiture. Un payement vaut signature, même s'il n'y a eu qu'une confirmation par courriel. L'entreprise a donc fait en sorte que la voiture soit livrée à l'adresse donnée. Le concessionnaire a accepté de m'envoyer toute la conversation. Et tout est signé de ton nom. L'assurance dit que ça s'est passé pareil pour eux. Courriel et assignation postale. Je n'ai pas encore pu tracer l'agent, c'est pratiquement impossible et la boite postale n'est plus utilisée._ »

« _Je peux la garder alors ?_ »

« _Ici rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui ne l'a pas acheté. Stiles, tu es certain que ce n'est pas toi ?_ »

« _Papa, comment aurais-je fait pour trouver les 40.000 $ du prix de la voiture._ »

« _48.900$ pour être exacte._ »

« _Et on peut faire un tel virement par assignation postale ?_ »

« _Le concessionnaire ne s'est pas posé la question, il a eu son argent et à livrer la voiture._ »

« _Je vais quand même essayer de trouver qui a bien pu faire ça._ »

« _J'essaye de tracer l'argent, mais ils ont été très malin. Le numéro de compte pour l'envoie a été ouvert une semaine avant, l'argent a été viré dessus par un système pyramidale de compte, qui ont été ouvert avec un dépôt en liquide de 500 $._ »

« _Tu me dis que ces types ont passé leur temps à ouvrir des comptes à vue dans différentes banque à travers tout le pays, puis effectué 199 transactions pour au final payer une voiture, à … moi ?_ »

« _Il faut croire._ »

« _A quel nom c'est compte ont été ouvert. Il faut un nom, une carte d'identité._ »

« _Ils sont resté ouvert pas plus de deux jours, donc pas facile d'avoir des informations des banques, et sans commission oratoire, je sais rien faire._ »

« _C'est quand même se donner beaucoup de mal_ »

Stiles réfléchit toute la nuit, mais pas moyen de savoir qui pourrait être derrière tout ça. La meute des Alphas, bizarre il lui donnerait un avantage, Derek, non il paraissait sincère quand il s'inquiétait pour la voiture. Son père, il n'aurait pas retourné ciel et terre pour ça. Il aurait fait un peu en cachette puis m'aurai donné des informations évasives, ici j'ai beaucoup de preuve. Ses réflexions attendront bien un peu. Là il était tard, de toute façon demain il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher Scott il devait déposer sa mère au travail.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla aux aurores, comme à son habitude. Il était donc en avance au Lycée. N'ayant rien de bien intéressant à faire, il alla s'installer en classe. Scott arriva un peu plus tard, mais Lydia lui avait soufflé la place à côté de Stiles. Les deux garçons restèrent un peu sans voix. Scott alla s'assoir à côté d'Isaac.

Lydia lui murmura à l'oreille en lui montrant Scott du regard : « _On se voit se soir ? »_ Elle prit une voix plus que langoureuse. Il vit les deux loups devant sursauter. Stiles avait compris. Elle voulait parler du petit projet qu'il avait, dont les loups n'étaient pas au courant, mais qui avait des oreilles assez… enfin les murs ont des oreilles de loups.

« _Mon père n'est pas là, je te prend à quel heure chez toi._ »

« _Vers 7h15._ »

« _Je serai là à 7h00pm, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un comme toi attendre._ »

Isaac et Scott s'étaient retournés. Lydia voulait encore un peu jouer son jeu à fond. Elle se serra contre Stiles et lui murmura :_ « Tout dépends de ce que j'aurais après. Il y a_ » Elle lui fit un regard plus que subjectif « _certaines choses qui valent le coup d'attendre un peu_ »

Durant la pose Scott attrapa son meilleur ami et le poussa dans une salle de classe vide.

« _Stiles, c'est quoi ce truc, il se passe quoi avec Lydia ?_ »

« _Rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Elle voulait juste s'assoir à côté de moi, rien de plus._ »

« _Non mais, elle veut quoi de toi ce soir ?_ »

« _Scott, tu as écouté. Je n'ai pas le droit à avoir une petite vie sur le côté ?_ » Stiles devait réellement retenir son fou rire. La tête de Scott était mémorable.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste passer la soirée ensemble. Il n'y rien de mal à ça. Je te rappelle que toi, ta soirée tu vas devoir la passée aussi en très charmante compagnie._ »

« _Oui je sais, je vais encore la passer avec Derek. Il est exigeant, mais il trouve qu'on fait des efforts._ »

« _Super ça, je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas plus tendre avec nous._ »

« _Vite on va rater le prochain cours._ »

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroche. Stiles se réjouissait de passer la soirée avec Lydia, ça ne sera pas si mal. Il n'avait aucun arrière pensé. La dernière fois, une fille est morte. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il lui envoyé rapidement un texto. Elle lui répondit qu'elle savait se défendre, et que ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera de le voir. Elle ajouté à la fin, j'ai trouvé des choses très intéressante.

Stiles était excité comme une puce. Cette découverte serait sans doute capital pour ses recherches, tout autant que pour Lydia. Il allait mettre leur cerveau en commun. Et là, ça risquerait de faire des étincelles.

Comme prévu Stiles arriva devant chez les Martin à 7h00 pile. Lydia était déjà prête. Elle avait avec elle un gros sac de sport. Stiles l'aide à le mettre sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

« _Au fait Lydia, ce fut amusant, Scott n'en revenait pas. Devant lui j'ai dû me forcer pour ne pas rire._ »

« _J'avoue que sur la fin, j'ai dû faire un effort. Je t'apprécie énormément Stiles, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à reprendre une relation avec quelqu'un._ »

« _Tu sais Lydia, quand je t'ai parlé de mon projet, et quand tu m'as parlé ce matin. Je n'ai jamais pensé à entamer une relation. Ne le prend pas mal. En fait je te respecte, je sais que ce que tu as vécu avec Jackson, les loups, le Kanima, son départ pour l'Europe sans rien dire n'a pas dû être facile pour toi._ »

« _Merci Stiles, ça me fait très plaisir._ »

Stiles aurait bien voulu d'une relation avec Lydia, mais ce n'était pas le moment, lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt, et jamais cette idée n'a germé dans son cerveau. Ce qui est rare vu la vitesse à laquelle il traite les informations.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Stiles remarqua la voiture de Derek. Encore là pour jouer les troubles fêtes.

« _Derek, tu as perdu tes bêtas que tu dois venir nous torturer, ou tu les as déjà peut-être égorgé ?_ »

« _Scott m'a dit que tu passerais la soirée avec Lydia, et sans doute pour être chose que le Lycée._ » En voyant Lydia descendre à son tour de la voiture il continua. « _Je vois que c'est le cas. Tu aurais pu me prévenir_ »

Comme à son habitude Stiles lui répondit du tac-au-tac. « _Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Tu peux comprendre que moi aussi j'ai de temps en temps envie de passer un peu de temps avec mes semblables, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des loups partout. Et aux dernières nouvelles, à part moi il n'y a qu'elle qui connait les loups, et donc avec qui je peux me confier. Enfin il y aussi Allison, mais je pense que son nom de famille te fasse un peu hérisser les poils. Tu vois ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Mais est-ce que tu peux comprendre un peu ça. Tu essayes de gérer tout le monde comme si on était en guerre, je ne suis pas ton bêta et tu es loin d'être mon Alpha._ » Stiles avait tout débité sur un ton rapide, sans respirer, et assez sec.

« _Bien, je te laisse à tes occupations._ » Juste avant de fermé la portière de sa voiture il lui cria. « _Et protège toi._ »

Dès que Derek fut parti, elle lui fila une gifle monumentale.

« _Quoi »_

« _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit. Tu as vraiment été méchant._ »

« _Lydia, c'est Derek, je suis toujours comme ça avec lui. On se tire toujours dans les jambes c'est presqu'un jeu._ »

« _Ça l'est pour toi. Pas pour lui_ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _La différence entre nous. On a la même intelligence, mais au moins, je comprends un peu les personnes. Tu n'as pas assez fait attention à ce qu'il te disait ni à son comportement._ »

« _J'ai du mal à te suivre_ » Stiles venait de déposer le sac de Lydia dans le salon.

« _Derek semblait inquiet quand il a parlé. Très anxieux, de plus, quand tu lui as répondu, il a vraiment été blessé. On aurait presque dit une pointe de jalousie_ »

« _Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Derek soit jaloux ? Et jaloux de quoi ?_ »

« _Peut-être juste d'avoir une vie normal. Il doit vivre avec la malédiction, il doit faire attention à ses bêtas et à toi aussi._ »

« _Il n'est pas, enfin je ne fais pas… Ohh, je ne suis pas un loup garou._ »

« _Tu as voulu dire qu'il n'était pas ton Alpha ou que tu n'étais pas un membre de sa meute. Mais tu n'as pas réussi._ »

« _Oui, pourtant je lui ai dit._ »

« _La colère nous fait souvent faire des choses stupides. Tu le reconnais comme ton, enfin on va dire mentor._ »

« _Un peu oui j'ai l'impression_. »

« _Alors téléphone lui et excuse toi. Tu as vraiment été blessant._ »

« _Mais…_ »

« _Je sais que tu as son numéro_ »

Stiles sonna, mais tomba sur la messagerie, Lydia lui fit signe d'insister. Elle plaque son oreille contre celle de Stiles pour entendre aussi. Stiles savait bien qu'il avait blessé Derek, mais il ne savait que ça aurait pu le blesser. Avant ça l'aurai fait grogner ou rugir. Ou le menacer de mort. Il avait changé. Il n'avait pas le cœur d'empêcher Lydia d'écouter.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Derek, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles. J'ai été frustré de savoir qu'on me surveillait pour ma sécurité, j'avais envie de faire un truc sans devoir me justifier. Je me suis senti frustré et en colère. Tes intentions étaient bonne et j'ai très mal agis, pardonne moi._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes états d'âme._ »

« _Ok, ben je te laisse alors, et sache que j'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste en m'excusant, et tu en fais ce que tu veux._ »

« _Stiles_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Merci._ »

« _Pour ?_ »

« _Ce que tu viens de dire._ »

« _De rien, j'ai pris l'habitude de te lancer des piques, mais je n'ai pas vu que tu avais arrêté de le faire avoir moi. Au fait, je voulais juste ajouter une chose. Je te considère comme mon Alpha._ »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Stiles ne disait rien.

« _Stiles, il y a bien longtemps que je te considère comme un membre de ma meute. Tu as su veiller sur elle, et je saurais veiller sur toi comme je veille sur elle. Remercie Lydia de ma part. J'imagine qu'elle écoute._ »

« Tous rigolèrent. Stiles prit congé de Derek pour se remettre sur son projet avec Lydia.

Derek venait de rentré chez lui. Il n'avait pas trop le cœur à l'entrainement et laissa Peter s'en occupé.

Couché sur son dos il était partit dans ses pensées. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il agissait bizarrement. Pourtant il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il faisait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de débouler chez Stiles pour voir ce qu'il allait faire avec Lydia. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Il est grand. Pourquoi s'est-il senti si blesser par ses paroles. C'est la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça. La douleur venait d'au fond de lui. Son loup, son loup intérieur a été blessé par ce qu'a dit Stiles. Tu n'es pas mon Alpha, a cette phrase son loup à hurler de douleur. Derek se senti ronronner lorsque Stiles lui a téléphoné pour s'excuser. Et puis cette nuit. Une nuit passé avec lui. Que s'est-il passé. Stiles n'est pas revenu dessus, son père n'a peut-être pas fait attention. Il ne s'explique toujours pas pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans son lit en boxer. Trop de question, beaucoup trop de question. Et cette voiture. D'où venait-elle ?

« _Alors mon neveu, toujours dans tes réflexions ?_ »

« _Oui beaucoup de question, et peu de réponse._ »

Derek se rappelait très bien du matin suivant cette fameuse nuit. Peter l'avait interpellé en lui demandant comment c'était passé sa nuit avec Stiles. Il lui avait conseillé d'aller se laver avant qu'Isaac ne se lève sinon il sentirait aussi l'odeur. Peter n'avait pas épilogué plus longtemps. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas posé de question à Derek, mais il brûlait d'envie, il se savait, et le voyait.

« _Vas-y pose ta question._ »

« _Il se passe quoi avec Stiles, tu le suis partout, tu le surprotèges, tu me demandes de le suivre, puis tu te rétractes, et pour finir tu passes la nuit avec lui. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec cette nuit, ça te regarde._ »

« _Il ne se passe rien. J'attendais son père pour parler de la voiture qu'il a reçu, et que personne ne sait d'où elle sort._ »

« _Derek, son odeur sur toi. C'était différent des autres fois. Là, elle était importante, beaucoup plus que si tu étais resté à proximité de lui. Vous aviez dû être collé l'un à l'autre pendant un certain temps. Et vu que tes vêtements sentaient à peine, je suppose que tu n'étais pas habillé._ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Oui je me suis réveillé dans son lit, mais je ne me rappelle pas comment j'y suis arrivé._ »

« _Tu n'y arrives pas ou tu ne veux pas, c'est très différent._ »

« _Les deux_ »

Peter lui parla de vieilles légendes dans lesquels un loup peut s'attacher à un humain. Derek prit pas trop bien la nouvelle de s'être fait apprivoisé par Stiles. Mais c'était possible. Comme un chien, il a été dormir contre son maître. Derek voyait très mal la situation. D'un autre côté ça expliquerait beaucoup chose. Stiles agit presque que comme un membre de la meute. Le loup Alpha de Derek l'a reconnu comme un membre de sa meute, mais était plus faible car humain, il avait tendance à le surprotégé. Derek n'aimait pas, il devait faire avec. Peter lui conseilla de le traiter comme un membre de sa meute, mais de ne pas le surprotégé, des conflits pouvait très facilement naître. Stiles est de nature, un peu trop impulsive.

Il lui expliqua aussi que le lien que les loups avaient tissé entre eux devenait de plus en plus puissant. Derek devait le ressortir, car sa puissance devait s'accroitre de la même façon. Scott avait même décidé de passé le nuit au manoir. Ce qui montre que la meute était unie.

« _Tu sais que je peux ressentir chacun des membres de ma meute dans mon fort intérieur. Je sais s'ils vont bien, je sais s'ils sont tracassés, s'ils sont attaqués, enfin tous._ »

« _Normal, tu es un Alpha, c'est un moyen de protéger ta meute, et grâce à ça tu peux aussi être plus fort. C'est la connexion entre les loups d'une meute._ »

« _Alors la question est : Pourquoi je peux aussi ressentir la présence de Stiles ?_ »

« _C'est impossible ce n'est pas un loup. A moins que tu l'ais mordu, et qu'il soit particulièrement habile pour camoufler son odeur._ »

« _Soit pas stupide. Stiles n'a jamais réclamé la morsure, même après avoir été attaqué, et je t'assure qu'à un moment donné j'ai failli lui proposer._ »

« _L'autre meute le veut pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne l'as pas mordu. Si tu l'avais mordu il y aurait eu un lien entre vous. Un lieu assez compliqué à briser, et qui prend du temps. Là il est toujours humain, s'il l'autre meute venait à le mordre, le lien serait pour eux. Et tu aurais du mal à le récupérer, car le lien est fort et difficile à rompre._ »

« _Je connais les liens des mordus mordant, je l'ai expliqué à Scott à, enfin quand c'était toi qui avait son lien. La question reste toujours sans réponse, pourquoi je peux ressentir Stiles comme les membres de ma meute. Bien qu'il faille l'avouer c'est très faible. Je n'arrive à bien capter que quand il est en danger_ »

« _Je n'ai pas de réponse, et je ne pense pas que quelque chose de similaire ce soit passé. Donc les bestiaires ne doivent pas en parler. A l'époque, les loups étaient un peu différent, plus primaire, comme la société, un tel lien n'aurait pas pu exister, ils étaient mordu beaucoup plus vite. Je pense qu'à force d'être en sa présence, d'avoir la meute soudée, et lui en faisant partie, le même lien c'est doucement créer, la seule différence, c'est que lui n'étant pas un loup, tu es le seul à faire fonctionner ce lien, il n'y a donc pas de réciprocité, Stiles n'est pas une créature surnaturelle, donc le lien est plus faible que pour les autres membres de ta meute._ »

« _Tu penses que c'est ça._ »

« _Les liens entre membre d'une meute et son Alpha sont à double sens, car tous les deux sont loups, dans ce cas, seul le loup crée le lien, et Stiles ne l'étant pas, tu es le seul à le maintenir._ »

Derek ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il mordre Stiles pour le protéger de l'autre meute. Devait-il lui expliquer la situation et lui proposer la morsure. Devait-il se taire en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux. Aussi longtemps que Derek se rappelle Stiles n'avait jamais émis le moindre souhait au niveau de la morsure ou de devenir un loup. Il acceptait sa condition d'être humain parmi la meute. Et en jouait un peu quand il râlait, ce qui lui arrivait assez souvent. Lorsque Stiles a été menacé et qu'on a tué une fille en la vidant de son sang. Il avait pris Stiles à part pour lui résumer la situation, il se rappelle qu'il a dit que son père ne savait rien des loups et que Stiles lui en parlerait quand il le sentirait près. Il avait ravalé sa dernière phrase. Veux-tu que je te mordre ?

Stiles venait de présenter ses croquis d'arme à Lydia en lui expliquant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait décidé de ne plus avoir de secret pour la jeune fille qui avait fait pareil. Il lui avait parlé de son agression, du comportement parfois étrange de Derek, mais doux avec lui. Il lui parla de la voiture, des agressions des morts, des combats, de ce qu'il faisait à la salle de sport. La maîtrise d'arme. Lydia n'avait pas sourcillé à son histoire. Elle trouvait ce que Stiles faisait normal. Il se sentit heureux de pouvoir se confier à une personne qui ne le jugerait pas et qui allait le comprendre.

Quant à Lydia elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle avait réussi à synthétiser la toxine de Jackson. C'était une toxine que retrouvait chez certain serpent. Le crotalus ruber principalement, plus connu sur le nom de serpent à sonnette. A la base cette toxine est beaucoup plus dangereuse, elle paralyse tout le système nerveux, jusqu'à la mort. Alors que le kanima n'était qu'une paralysie temporaire et physique. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle était immunisée contre les loups, kanima, toxine. Elle lui expliqua aussi le lien qu'elle avait eu avec Peter. Elle n'en trouva pas la raison, mais il était bien là. Elle faisait encore des rêves ou cauchemars de ses souvenirs. Grace à ça elle put comprendre beaucoup de chose sur les loups et les morsures. Elle était génétiquement programmée pour leur résister.

« _J'ai compris comme synthétiser une antidote au venin du Kanima._ »

« _Tu ris là. Tu as réussi à faire ? Comment ?_ »

« _Aconit, sorbier, solution saline, anti-venin_ »

« _Aconit, Sorbier, je peux comprendre, mais pour les deux autres ?_ »

« _Une solution saline peut toujours être utiles pour conserver des éléments. Le venin me sert à créer l'antidote que je dois chauffer très fortement. Par contre ça abime fortement les ustensiles de cuisine. Le carbone pourra me permettre de chauffer fortement une plus grande quantité_ »

« _C'est super, on a plus de Kanima, mais on peut toujours utiliser sa toxine._ »

« _On peut s'en servir, et avec cette antidote, on ne risque pas un mauvais retour de flamme._ »

« _Je devrais peut-être étudier la possibilité de renforcer mes armes avec de l'aconit ou du sorbier. Au fait, tu l'as synthétisé comment le venin ?_ »

« _J'ai recrée la structure chimique du venin, et j'ai regardé mon processus d'immunité, en inversant, j'ai retrouvé la bonne formule._ »

« _Je t'avoue que tu m'effraies un peu là._ »

« _Tu veux faire un test ?_ »

« _Et comment._ »

Lydia commença à faire sa mixture pour créer l'antidote. Stiles l'avala sans se poser de question. Juste après, elle lui tendit une petite fiole avec dedans un liquide baveux, blanchâtre et dégoutant.

« _Je sais Stiles ce n'est pas très ragoutant._ »

Stiles lui répondit qu'il s'en foutait complètement, et l'avala cul sec. Lydia observa Stiles, et rien ne se passait.

« _C'est super, bon je t'avoue que le gout de ton antidote est infecte et que de gober cette substance baveuse est encore pire. Mais je ne ressens aucun effet secondaire, enfin, si je suis un engourdi. Mais je peux me déplacer._ »

« _Je vais essayer d'ajouter une vitamine pour renforcer tes anticorps. L'aconit et le sorbier vont empêcher le côté surnaturelle de faire effet. Maintenant l'effet n'est pas parfait. Il faut donc aider ton corps à éliminer plus rapidement les toxines._ »

« _Vitamine C et diurétique._ »

« _Mais oui. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt. La vitamine C renforce les anticorps et le système immunitaire, il va combattre la toxine, et le diurétique accélère les reins pour éliminer la toxine._ »

« _Tu n'y as pas pensé, car tu n'as fait aucun essais sur un être humain, toi tu y es immunisée. Je sais que ma question est sans doute déplacée. Mais tu penses que ça pourrait être utile à Allison. Elle tire des flèches, on peut toujours essayer de les adapter avec une petite fiole de cette toxine._ »

« _En fait mon idée était ça. Mais je trouve que c'était délicat de te parler d'Allison, pour les raisons que tu sais avec Scott._ »

« _Je t'avoue que j'ai fait pareil._ »

« _Si on est sur la même longueur d'onde, je vais essayer d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Ça ne va pas être très facile. Elle est très différente et renfermée depuis sa séparation._ »

« _Tu l'es aussi._ »

« _Oui sans doute un peu. Mais j'ai projet différent. Jackson c'est fait attaquer par des loups. Ils l'ont tabassé, ils ont essayé de le retransformer en Kanima. Ca a ruiné ma relation avec lui car il a fui. Tout mon être crie vengeance._ »

« _S'il n'a plus rien à craindre, il reviendra peut-être._ »

« _Stiles, je n'aime pas me faire larguer à répétition. S'il revient, il sera sans moi. Mais ils ont gâché ma relation et sans doute une partie de sa vie. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la petit jouvencelle en détresse, j'ai envie de leur faire payer, et très cher._ »

« _La vengeance n'est pas un bon moteur Lydia._ »

« _Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, je veux qu'il comprenne qu'on ne s'attaque pas à Lydia, ni aux personnes qui me sont cher, Jackson, toi. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'ils sont de trop._ »

En fait Lydia avait un moteur fort similaire à Stiles, protéger les personnes auxquelles elle tenait.

* * *

Maintenant une petite page de publicité. Imaginez les loups sous la douche, ils vont vous faire une petite pub pour du shampoing qui rend le poil encore plus doux. Vous pouvez faire les pauses toilettes, grignotages et autres.

* * *

Voilà comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. Pas toujours facile pour tout relire, et j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec le texte. J'ai quand même été pas trop dur, je ne vous l'ai pas coupé en plein milieu d'une intrigue. J'ai quand même essayé d'avoir un endroit plus ou moins correct.

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant pour la suite.

Sati-san, pour le rapprochement il va falloir encore patienter un peu. Il y a des signes comme tu as pu le lire au début de ce chapitre. Il y aura un rapprochement au chapitre 5, mais je préfère rester fort évasif sur la définition du mot rapprochement. Il faut bien que j'accroche un peu mes lecteurs.

Dans la suite du chapitre, vous allez découvrir comment Stiles et Lydia vont « recruter » Allison. Comment ils vont se fournir en matériel, les explications de leurs plans et enfin rencontrer se loup étrange qui a un rapport avec le titre.


	4. Chapter 3 bis: La rentée, l'entrée

Voilà la suite du chapitre 3. Comme d'hab, juste l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 3 bis : La rentrée, l'entrée.

De retour de chez Lydia, il décida que ce n'était plus le moment de travail. Demain c'est le dernier jour de Lycée, puis un weekend bien mérité. Il devait d'abord assimiler toutes les informations et repenser une partie de ses armes. Par contre il ne savait pas encore comment Lydia allait se procurer ce fameux carbone. Il ne savait pas non plus comment faire en sorte qu'Allison les aide, et surtout si elle allait pouvoir les aider.

Il reçut deux messages, le premier de Lydia pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir avec lui au Lycée, et le seconde de Scott qui lui expliquait qu'il dormait chez Derek, il était trop crever pour rentrer. Décidément tout s'enclenche à merveille.

Le lendemain, la météo annonçait une journée torride. Stiles s'habilla d'un jeans bleu clair et d'une chemise à manche courte blanche. Hors de question de suer comme un bouc alors qu'il allait conduire Lydia. Il enfila ses baskets et parti chez les Martin. Lydia était prête à l'heure prévue.

Etrangement, comme lui, elle avait mis un jeans bleu clair et un chemisier blanc. Pas de jupe, ni de talon aiguille. C'est vrai que la voiture de Stiles avait une certain hauteur à franchir avant d'arriver sur le siège, une jupe et des talons n'aurait pas été ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Lydia était assez enthousiaste, aujourd'hui il allait recevoir l'horaire des ateliers proposés comme découverte des métiers. Ils comptaient dessus pour apprendre comment avoir accès au fameux carbone.

« _Au fait, Scott est où ?_ »

« _Je suppose qu'il vient avec Isaac vu qu'il a passé la nuit chez Derek, il était trop fatigué pour rentrer chez lui qu'il a dit._ »

« _Il s'entraine dur._ »

« _Il a dit que c'était Peter qui les avait entrainé et donc il était essoufflé et n'en pouvait plus. Mais je le connais un peu. Je suis sûr qu'il avait trop bouffé devant la télé avec Isaac pour revenir chez lui après._ »

« _Peter est comme ça lui ?_ »

« _Disons, pire que Derek pas possible, et malgré que Derek les casse en petit morceau il rentre quand même chez lui. Je suppose que l'entrainement n'en avait que le nom._ »

Arrivé au Lycée, Stiles partit rejoindre Scott et Lydia, Allison. Elle devait essayer de lui expliquer leur stratégie. Stiles savait très bien que Lydia allait y arriver, elle est très intelligente, par contre, il ne faut pas la faire fuir tout de suite. Stiles reçu un message de Lydia, en lui demandant si ça le tentait un petit bowling entre humain ce soir. Il rigola intérieurement du choix des participants. Après avoir pris soin de répondre par l'affirmative, il se proposa d'aller chercher tout le monde, et prit note de l'heure. Même si rien de bien intéressant ce passait à ce moment-là, la soirée allait être intéressante et divertissante.

A l'heure prévue il arriva chez Allison avec Lydia. Ils s'étaient tous changé. Stiles portait un jeans noir et un T-shirt bleu clair. Lydia abordait une blouse bleu foncé, décolletée et longue manche, avec un pantalon en lin blanc. Il faisait assez chaud pour un mois de septembre. Allison avait écoutée Lydia, elle avait troqué sa jupe pour un jeans bleu très foncé, une blouse à bride et une légère veste en cuir. La jupe n'était pas le meilleur moyen de monter dans le monstre que Stiles avait comme voiture. Elle était assez habituée, avec le Hummer de son père. Celui-ci interpella Stiles.

« _Jolie voiture Mister Stilinski._ »

« _Merci Monsieur Argent._ »

« _Japonais, un navara si je ne m'abuse._ »

« _Oui c'est exacte._ »

« _J'espère que tu vas faire attention en conduisant ma fille. Sinon tu sais très bien de quoi est capable la famille._ »

« _Papa c'est bon. On va faire un Bowling, et je te rappelle que Stiles à son permis et ce n'est pas la première fois que je monte avec lui en voiture. Enfin dans celle-là oui. Et puis conduire plus dangereusement que toi, c'est difficile._ »

Son père grommela et ils partirent. Les deux filles étaient montées à l'arrière. Elle parlait des cours, des garçons, de vêtement, de nourriture…

« _Je suis contente de sortir un peu. Je me sens de plus en plus seule, surtout depuis la rentrée. Scott ne me parle plus, et je ne sais pas trop vers qui me tourner. Merci de l'invitation Lydia._ »

« _J'ai demandé à Stiles de venir aussi. Nous sommes tous au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville avec des… Enfin tu vois. Ici on peut parler sans non-dit, sans aucun souci, on connait tous les histoires._ »

« _Stiles, Scott ne t'en voudra pas que tu sois présent. Tu es souvent avec eux_ »

« _C'est vrai et des fois j'en ai un peu marre de ce côté surnaturelle je me la pette avec mes griffes et mes dents. Dès que je vois quelqu'un d'autre, je dois faire attention à tout ce que je dis. Ne rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il se passe. Avec Lydia, et maintenant toi je peux être naturelle, on peut parler de tout et même de ça. Il n'y a pas de côté surnaturelle, juste de l'amitié._ »

« _Je suis contente que tu dises ça. J'avais trop peur de vous avoir déçu après ce que mon grand-père a fait, et ce que j'ai fait aussi._ »

Stiles se rappelait des remarques faite par ses profs « _Un jour un sage m'a dit que je ne dois pas me laisser aveugler par ma haine ou celle des autres, si je dois me battre, je dois le faire pour moi, pour une noble cause que j'aurais choisis, quelque chose en quoi j'ai la foie. La vengeance apporte à son terme de la douleur._ »

« _Quand on est jeune on ne comprend pas tout toujours._ »

Allison avait l'air un peu perdue. Lydia essaya de la réconforter.

« _Ce que tu as fait n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as été manipulée_ »

« _J'ai été faible._ »

« _Non Allison, tu n'as pas été faible, tu as fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, et tu as été confrontée à quelqu'un de plus fort que toi._ »

En rentrant dans le Bowling, Allison semblait plus heureuse et avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Lydia marquait pas mal de point, alors que Stiles ratait systématiquement toutes les quilles. Après un énième 0. Un message s'apparait sur l'écran. Je vous rappelle que le but est de toucher les quilles. Tous eurent un fou rire.

Devant un verre pour se remettre de leur émotion, ils parlèrent des ateliers choisis. Tous les trois avait choisi la chimie la criminologie et les mathématiques. Sans surprise Lydia avant prit la biologie, exactement comme Stiles, tandis qu'Allison avait pris la physique. Le premier atelier serait la chimie, il se donnera la semaine avant les vacances d'automne. Les mathématiques avant les vacances de Noël, la criminologie avant les vacances de carnaval, et le dernier avant les vacances de printemps.

« _Pourquoi tu as pris criminologie Stiles, alors que ton père est flic._ »

« _Allison, tu m'as fait la même remarque que Scott. Je vois une partie avec mon père, enfin, d'après ce qu'il accepte de me parler. J'aimerais savoir tout le reste, pourquoi, comment, l'étude de tout le phénomène. Puis, tu imagines, pouvoir se projeter dans l'esprit d'une personne._ »

Les deux filles se regardèrent et puis rirent en cœur.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?_ »

« _On a pris cette atelier pour la même raison que toi. Le profilage. Les autres c'est plus en fonction des cours où à des attirances_ »

« _Au fait, demain mes parents ne seront pas là. Ça vous tente de passer la journée à réviser et pourquoi pas à piqueniquer ?_ »

« _Heu, moi je ne saurais pas, le samedi après-midi je dois le passer à la salle de sport. Je suis un entrainement rigoureux. Enfin voilà quoi._ » Stiles était assez gêné, il ne voulait pas arriver trop vite sur le sujet de la baston. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Allison, ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et elle pouvait également se montrer être un élément très puissant. C'était une chasseuse, une Argent. Elle connait les loups et sait les combattre. Et si Allison rejoignant son duo avec Lydia. Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen d'un informer Lydia discrètement après. De toute façon, elle devait déjà être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

« _Allison, on pourrait y aller aussi. Je connais cette salle, Jackson y allait. Elle est branchée, et bien faite._ »

« _Heu Lydia je ne sais pas trop._ »

« _Lydia avoue plutôt que tu serais intéressée par l'espace détente._ »

« _Oui Monsieur Stiles, je suis une fille, je ne vais quand même pas me casser un ongle sur une machine._ »

Allison les regardait se disputer sur des chiffonniers sur ce que faisaient les filles dans une salle de sport. Allison se sentait bien en leur compagnie. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait avant les vacances personne ne lui en voulait. Enfin dans les humains, les loups c'est une autre histoire. Et Scott. Elle ne sait pas trop. De toute façon, elle avait le droit d'avoir des amis, elle avait le droit à une vie, elle n'allait pas faire la recluse. Vu que Stiles et Lydia étaient toujours parti dans une discussion effrénée qui n'avait naturellement ni queue ni tête, elle les interrompit.

« _Après tout pourquoi pas. A force de rester devant la télévision j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un peu de poids._ »

« _Ben voilà Stiles, le sujet est clos, tu viens nous chercher. Il y a la place pour mettre nos sacs dans ton coffre._ »

« _A parce que en plus vous allez prendre vos valises comme si vous partiez un an dans un pays qui n'a pas de magasin._ »

La discussion était repartie de plus belle. Allison trouvait ça amusant et attendrissant. Elle s'imagina qu'il pouvait peut-être y avoir une possibilité entre eux. Ils sont tous les deux doués d'une intelligence supérieure. Ce sont les meilleurs élèves du Lycée. Ils sont capables du meilleur et surtout du pire. Ça lui rappelait Scott, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Le lendemain, Stiles était à l'heure pour prendre les deux filles. Elle avait été chez le médecin au matin pour le certificat d'aptitude. Le père d'Allison était content que sa fille récupère la vie sociale qu'elle avait avant. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne tenait pas la chandelle entre Stiles et Lydia, elle était plutôt l'arbitre. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer sur des sujets plus étrange les uns que les autres. Son père avait soulevé les loups. Mais sa fille lui expliquait que la dernière fois qu'elle a dû intervenir il parlait de ce que les filles pouvant avoir d'inutile dans les sacs à main.

Stiles attendait devant la salle des fitness que les demoiselles se changent. Lydia arriva avec un training totalement rose et deux petites lignes blanches sur les côtés. Elle avait mis en dessous un T-shirt rose et blanc. Elle avait sur son front un bandeau rose pour empêcher ses cheveux de tomber devant son visage. Allison était bien plus discrète. Elle portait un Short bleu et une T-shirt Blanc avec des inscriptions et un dessin devant. Stiles partit à son entrainement est les filles sur des vélos pour entretenir leur ligne, et sans doute draguer comme le pensait Stiles.

« _Bonjour jeune élève, j'ai vu que tu étais venu en charmante compagnie._ »

« _Merci maître, ce sont des amies. Elles ont décidé de venir ici pour avoir une activité ensemble. Je pense, un peu différente de la mienne, elles doivent sans doute parler de garçon et regarder ce qu'il y a de bien à… Enfin_ » Stiles parut un peu gêné, cette personne avait 85 ans et lui parlait de truc d'adolescent.

« _Je suis peut-être âgé, mais je ne suis pas en décalage de mon époque. Je suppose que tu attends avec impatience cette nouvelle arme dont je t'ai parlé, mais que je ne t'ai pas encore montrée._ »

« _On ne peut rien vous cacher._ »

Le vieil homme sorti deux petits trident et les tendis à Stiles. Ils avaient un manche d'environ 15 centimètres. Une pointe centrale de 30 centimètre et deux plus petites sur le côté d'environ 10 centimètres.

« _Ce sont les dagues de possédions ?_ »

« _J'apprécie ton humour jeune homme, mais non. Ce sont des Saïs. Il permette de désarmer les porteurs de sabre. Enfin c'est la théorie. Tu es très doué au combat rapproché, et ceci pourrait très faire office d'armes de pugilat. Elle ne gêne pas tes mouvements, tu n'es pas obligé de t'en servir. Tu peux les lancer comme un couteau. Elle ne coupe pas, mais piques. Tu peux t'en servir en les tenant par le manche ou par les yoku. Tu mets ta main entre les pointes. Tu as un genre de griffes ainsi._ »

C'était très intéressant pour Stiles. Pratique pour combattre les loups. Il utilisera la Hallebarde pour la moyenne distance et terminé au corps à corps armé Saïs, un peu comme les griffes. Bon ça ne coupe pas, mais rien ne l'empêche d'avoir les pointes affutées à la perfection.

Son entrainement finis, il partit rejoindre les deux filles pour aller profiter de l'espace détente et de la piscine. Il remarqua que cette fois-ci c'est elles qui l'attendait. Lydia en bikini blanc, très… Trop limite pour Stiles, il devait faire attention il était en maillot boxer. Allison avait un maillot une pièce bleu, à l'instar qui nageuse de compétition. Les deux filles dévisageaient Stiles qui espérait ne pas avoir une érection, il leur proposa le jacuzzi. Rouge, il essayait de penser à un truc neutre. Pas toujours facile avec les deux filles. Allison rompit la première le silence.

« _Stiles, heu, tu as quoi sur le ventre ?_ »

Ouff, ce n'était que la cicatrice. Il remarqua qu'elle attendait toutes les deux une réponse. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Lydia les conséquences de son agression. D'où son air curieuse.

« _En fait j'ai été agressé par un loup. Je ne sais pas bien qui c'était je n'ai pas vu. D'après les médecins, une personne m'aurait poignardé avec une lame très fine, et entaillé la chair comme pour m'éviscérer._ »

Les deux filles paraissaient choquées, dégoutées, haineuses. Stiles continua

« _Après deux jours de coma, je me suis réveillé, mon père a tenu que j'apprenne des technique se self-défense, je suis finalement arrivé ici. J'ai commencé les arts martiaux, et maintenant la maîtrise d'arme. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris le Saï, une sorte de trident._ »

Allison l'interrompis

« _Je connais le Saï c'est vieux comme arme, mais enfin, tu comptes faire quoi, essayer de retrouver les agresseurs ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je devrais dire, mais Derek il en pense quoi ?_ »

« _C'est très compliqué, le fait que je m'entraine l'amuse, mais au sujet de l'agression, je ne sais pas trop. Il dit qu'il y avait l'odeur que d'un loup, mais je suis sûr qu'un second loup est venu à mon secours. Et pas un de chez Derek ni Scott._ »

« _Scott l'a pris comment ?_ » Allison s'inquiétait pour lui Stiles en était sûr.

« _Mal, il a accepté de rejoindre Derek pour pourvoir me défendre. Même si c'est de plus en plus inutile._ »

« _Je ne comprends pas là._ »

« _Maintenant je sais me défendre, j'ai même battu Derek au combat. Et d'après son oncle il n'a pas apprécié._ »

Allison avait l'air un peu perdue. Stiles se disait que c'était le moment de passer à l'attaque.

« _La meute des Alphas m'a menacé par après. Ils ont tué une fille avec laquelle j'ai eu un rendez-vous plus ou moins galant. Ils l'ont vidée de son sang et on écrit des menaces à mon encontre. Ils se sont aussi introduits chez Derek pour y dérober des photos et les bestiaires. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à restaurer toutes les photos. J'ai été aussi attaqué avec Scott, Derek est arrivé à temps pour l'éjecter avec Isaac et Peter._ »

Allison avait l'air bizarre. Stiles ne savait pas dire si elle était en colère, triste, inquiète, anxieuse. Sans doute que Lydia avait raison, il a du mal à décrypter les relations et les émotions des gens. Heureusement Lydia était là pour prendre la relève.

« _Avec Stiles on a commencé à faire des recherches pour repousser la meute. Oui Allison, pas besoin de me regarder avec ton air de merlan frit. Derek et ses loups s'entrainent, mais ils ne pourront pas protéger tout le monde, et on a mis au point, certaine petite chose pour être. Enfin comme une certaine personne dans cette eau._ »

« _Vous voulez devenir des chasseurs._ » Allison avait scandé ça un peu trop fort.

« _Chut chut Allison, on n'est pas dans un des meilleurs endroits pour en parler. On ne veut pas vraiment chasser les loups, mais juste pouvoir se défendre. Allison, on ne va pas continuer à jouer les jouvencelles en détresse qui attendent désespérément que leur preux chevalier, ou loup pour certaine, viennent leur porter secours._ »

« _Tu as raison_ » Allison rigolait de la métaphore de Lydia.

« _Les filles, mon père va être avec le Shérif Shaun ce soir, cette nuit, ce matin, il est très encombrant. Je vous expliquerais ça un peu plus tard, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. On peut passer la soirée chez moi. Allison on t'expliquera vraiment ce qu'on compte faire. Et crois-moi. Ca va réveiller tes instincts de chasseuse._ »

Allison n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, elle avait peur qu'ils se servent d'elle. Lydia la sortit de ses pensées.

« _On ne veut pas se servir de toi, on a besoin de toi, pour faire partie de notre groupe._ »

« _Tu es quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, tu es doué pour beaucoup de chose, plus que ce que tu crois. La meute des Alphas est tellement forte que même Derek en a peur. Lydia et moi, on en a marre d'avoir peur, on en a marre de compter sur les loups pour être sauvé._ »

« _D'accord je vous suis._ »

« _Super_ » Crièrent en cœur les deux autres.

« _Après tout, j'ai ça dans le sang, je suis un Argent, et je me dois de défendre les gens contre les loups. Par contre je mets une seule condition._ »

« _On t'écoute_ »

« _Mon père avait mis sur pied en code d'honneur, on ne chasse que ceux qui nous chasse ou s'attaque aux humains. On n'attaque pas les innocents, les humains, ou les enfants._ »

« _Accepté_ » Stiles et Lydia ont une nouvelle fois parlé de concert.

Après s'être changé pour quitter la salle de sport. Lydia et Allison prévinrent leur parent qu'elle faisait une pyjama partie chez Stiles, et allèrent rechercher de quoi passer la nuit.

Arrivé chez Stiles, ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Stiles apporta ses croquis, avec les calculs de résistance et de poids. Lydia y mit ses données chimiques. Avant de commencer l'explication du plan il fallait résumer la situation. Stiles expliqua en détail tous ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis l'agression, la nouvelle voiture, les menaces, le vandalisme dans le bureau du Shérif Shaun.

Allison inspecta les croquis de Stiles pendant ce temps.

« _Il y a une erreur dans ta conception._ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Tu sais que j'ai déjà dû utiliser des armes, je me sert principalement de l'arc et de l'arbalète, des armes qui demande une précision et un équilibre. Tu utilises du carbone pour le manche. C'est un matériel résistant et léger. Par contre au-dessus tu utilises du métal. Le métal est lourd, plus lourd que le carbone. Tu vas avoir un déséquilibrage. Tu as trop de métal sur le haut. Vu la taille du manche, tu vas devoir mettre tes mains plus prêt de la garde du métal. Donc plus de difficulté pour maîtriser. Tu devrais alléger le haut ou un peu alourdir le bas pour garder un certain équilibre._ »

« _Il me fait quand même un métal coupant, je devrais peut-être alourdir le bas._ »

« _Essaye plutôt d'avoir un manche qui équilibre mieux les masses. Ne vise pas totalement le carbone, tu peux y mettre d'autre chose._ »

« _Je vais essayer de calculer les masses, et d'alourdir un bâton de la même façon. Pour voir si je pourrais m'en servir._ »

« _Si une partie est plus lourde que l'autre elle sera moins maîtrisable_ »

Stiles n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce sujet. La force ne faisait pas tout. Il devant pensé à l'équilibre de son arme afin qu'il soit le plus adapté à sa situation. En deux ou trois calcul d'intégrale il devrait arriver facilement à avoir la masse du métal. Resta plus qu'à adapter pour un essai sur quelque chose qui y ressemble. Lydia sortit les formules chimiques qu'elle avait rédigées.

« _Tu te rappelles Jackson le Kanima ? Ben j'ai réussi à synthétiser la toxine. Et mieux que ça, un antidote également._ »

« _Tu rigoles là ?_ » Allison semblait totalement confuse par ce que Lydia venait de dire et de faire.

« _J'ai dû légèrement modifier la structure de l'antidote car elle n'était pas trop efficace. Il faudrait que je refasse un test._ » Elle tendit à Allison un petit flacon avec une espèce de morve blanchâtre qui lui rappelait très bien le poison du Kanima.

« _Heu, tu t'attends quand même pas à ce que je goute ce truc ?_ »

« _Pourquoi pas, moi je l'ai bien fait, je t'assure que c'est aussi dégueu que ça en a l'air. Mais tu as de la chance, toi ça te fera pas grand-chose, moi j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes pendant deux heures. Maintenant l'antidote devrait être au point._ »

Allison prit le flacon mais ne semblait pas de tout rassurée. Lydia avait déjà sorti un autre petit flacon contenant un liquide couleur or. Très joli.

« _Bon ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller._ » Allison l'avale d'une traite. « _C'est vraiment dégueu._ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai amélioré le gout de l'antidote grâce à la vitamine C. C'est un peu agrume._ »

Allison semblait pratiquement bloquée elle avait du mal à bouger et à avaler le liquide. Après une demi-minute, elle se détendit et put de nouveau bouger.

« _Lydia, tu es vraiment un génie._ »

« _Il n'y a qu'un seul souci. Cet antidote ne peut fonctionner sur les loups car elle contient du sorbier et de l'aconit. J'étais obligé pour neutraliser le côté surnaturelle du produit._ »

« _Je me sens quand même un peu engourdie._ »

« _Laisse le temps à ton organisme de finir d'évacuer les toxines, ça devrait prendre genre 5 minutes._ »

« _Au fait Lydia, je t'avais dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'utiliser la toxine en tant qu'arme. Un peu comme Allison l'avait fait contre Erika._ » Allison sourit à l'évocation de cette situation qu'elle avait très appréciée. « _Si on entre en contact avec la toxine, nous sommes quand même un peu affaibli le temps que l'organisme l'évacue. Il n'y aurait-il pas un moyen de s'en servir de façon préventive ?_ »

« _On va faire le test avec toi Stiles, tu prends l'antidote et d'ici une demi-heure la toxine, et on voit si tu réagis. Si ce n'est pas le cas on devra gérer autrement. Si tu régis bien, on faire des tests différemment._ »

Stiles n'hésita même pas et pris l'antidote. « _Ouf oui Lydia tu as considérablement amélioré le gout._ » Pendant que Stiles s'extasia sur le nouveau gout Lydia interpella Allison.

« _Allison, tu ne connaitrais pas toi un endroit, un peu comme dire, intéressant pour faire des expériences, un peu comment dire, explosive ?_ »

« _On a un entrepôt sûr à plus ou moins 20 minutes de voiture ici. Je peux demander à mon père les clefs. Mais il va falloir que je trouve une excuse. Mon père ne veut plus que je chasse les loups, et je pense que lui en a marre aussi. Notre famille a été trop décimée par la cupidité de certaine personne dans le surnaturelle. Il veut mettre de la distance. Et je pense en avoir mis avec Scott alors que je n'aurais sans doute pas dû le faire._ »

« _Au fait Allison, tes parents, ta famille, n'aurait pas un armurier ou quelqu'un qui s'y connait en arme et à le matériel. Car j'ai les plans, mais la conception c'est une autre histoire._ »

« _Faut que je demande à mon père, mais je pense que pour le moment ça ne sera pas trop facile._ »

« _Stiles, Allison de demandait d'alourdir, et pourquoi pas avec du bois de Sorbier ?_ »

« _C'est une idée, j'analyse pour le moment la fonte du métal pour essayer d'y incorpore de l'aconit et du sorbier. Mais ça risque d'être délicat._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pas faire une mélasse contenant de l'aconit et du sorbier, on pourrait tremper toutes les armes devant. De toute façon à nous ça ne nous fera absolument rien._ »

« _Bonne idée Allison, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. Juste le temps de prendre mes formules. Au fait Stiles, ça fait une demi-heure_ »

Stiles prit la toxine paralysante et la bu d'un trait. Aucun signe ne se fit sentir, elle n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il y avait donc une immunité. Lydia, irait voir à la bibliothèque le temps que peut durer un anti-venin dans le sang. En ce qui concerne l'Aconit et le Sorbier ça peut être reconnu comme une substance néfaste pour le corps, donc les diurétiques vont accélérer son élimination par l'organisme. L'immunité ne durera qu'un temps cours. Mais comme l'avait interpelé Stiles, sans doute suffisamment long pour avoir le dessus.

Le reste de la soirée et de la nuit se passa dans la même ambiance. Recherche savante, idée d'expérimentation. Stiles leur proposa même de leur expliquer quelque technique de selfs-défense. Allison s'en tirait mieux que Lydia. Elle avait déjà des bonnes bases.

Le lendemain, Allison leur proposa d'essayer de soutirer les clefs de l'entrepôt à son père afin d'aller faire quelques repérages et voir comment on pourrait faire certain test que Lydia avant envie de essayer. Avant de partir Stiles prit quelque matériel pour faire les tests qu'équilibrage des masses dans ses calculs.

« _Coucou papa. Dit, on doit faire un travail pour l'atelier de criminologie sur les projections de sang. Tu penses qu'on peut faire ça dans le salon ? On n'utilisera pas du vrai sang, juste du jus de tomate._ »

« _Ma chérie, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée._ »

« _Ou pourrait-on le faire alors ? On n'avait pas un entrepôt ?_ »

« _Oui, mais ce n'est pas le bon plan d'y aller. Il y a des choses très. Comment dire, pas pour tout le monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

« _Papa, Stiles et Lydia sont au courant que nous sommes des chasseurs, ils sont au courant qu'il existe des loups garou, ils sont au courant des choses que nous pouvons avoir._ »

« _Bon, d'accord, mais pas de bêtise, c'est déjà assez délicat. Et surtout vous ne toucherez à rien. Promis ?_ »

« _Promis_ » mentirent les trois adolescents en cœur.

Un peu à contre cœur, Monsieur Argent leur donna les clefs de l'entrepôt. Ils partirent directement. Lydia avec une grosse caisse plein de fiole toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Stiles avait pris ses armes et certain poids pour alourdir. Le coffre de son 4x4 était plein.

Devant l'entrepôt, Allison parti ouvrit les portes pour faire entrer la voiture de Stiles histoire de ne pas être dérangé. Elle alluma les lumières. L'entrepôt était très grand, il y avait des armoires fermées par de gros grillages. Un gros râtelier d'arme.

Stiles avait installé sur son bâton divers leste pour arriver au poids de son projet. Les deux filles étaient assez impressionnées par la façon dont il maîtrisait cette arme. Mais effectivement Allison avait raison, elle était très mal équilibrer qui rendait son utilisation très mauvaise. Il ajustait à chaque fois pour arriver à trouver un équilibre potable.

Pendant ce temps Lydia expliquait ce qu'elle souhaitait faire avec toutes ses fioles.

« _En fait j'ai stocké différent produit chimique tout à fait stable, mais qui mélangé deviennent._ »

« _Explosif ?_ »

« _Oui, tu veux faire un essai ?_ »

« _Pourquoi pas._ »

Lydia avait tendu à Allison deux flacons. Un tube à essai rempli à la moitié d'un liquide bleu, et une petite fiole avec un liquide assez verdâtre.

_« Il te suffit de verser le contenu de la petit fiole dans le tube à essai et puis le lancer, surtout ne pas le secouer._ »

Allison s'exécuta. Elle versa le liquide vert dans le bleu, le tube chauffa légèrement. Elle remit le bouchon et lança le tube à essai le plus loin possible d'elle. En se brisant, il produit une explosion, pas très grande, suffisante pour bruler un humain, ou un loup dans un bruit assez sourd.

« _J'ai toute une panoplie comme ça. J'ai réussi à synthétiser d'autre chose. Les tubes à essai plein sont déjà prêts à l'emploi. Celui-ci produit une lumière vive, utile pour éblouir. Alors, ça, il dégage un épais mur de fumée. Celui-là c'est comme une boule puante en pire. Les loups ont un odorat beaucoup plus développé, bon on ne fera pas le test dans un endroit clos. Mon préféré, une fumée hallucinogène. Et le spécial loup. L'explosion va produire un ultrason très puissant. Seuls les loups peuvent l'entendre. Il est si puissant qu'il pourrait désorienter le plus fort des Alphas. Enfin en théorie, je n'ai pas encore pu faire l'effet._ »

« _Donne Lydia, la prochaine fois que je passe chez Derek, je ferais malheureusement tomber l'un d'entre eux chez lui. Je suis maladroit et ohh, quelle inadvertance._ » Stiles prit un air pompeux et faussement outré qui fit rire les deux filles.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à faire différent test sur les flacons de Lydia, décidément, c'était une réelle petite chimiste. Stiles reçu un appel de son père.

« _Stiles, tu es où ?_ »

« _Je suis avec Lydia et Allison, on fait un travail en chimie pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe._ » Stiles restait tout du moins évasif sur son lieu exacte, le je suis dans un entrepôt secret des Argents bourré d'arme en train de tester des mélanges chimiques explosifs n'était pas réellement une bonne réponse à donner à son père.

« _Ecoute, où que tu sois, tu rentres immédiatement à la maison. Le père d'Allison s'est fait attaquer et ce n'est réellement pas beau à voir._ » Stiles raccrocha le téléphone. Il était devenu blanc, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu au regard des deux filles.

_« Il se passe quoi Stiles ?_ »

« _Allison, ton père est à l'hôpital, il s'est fait attaquer, par on ne sait pas quoi._ » Il reprit ses esprits. « _Vite on remballe et on fonce à l'hosto._ »

Les trois adolescents laissèrent la moitié de leur affaire à l'entrepôt. Allison prit soit de bien tout fermé et ils foncèrent à l'hôpital. Stiles roulait pied au plancher. Aucun des trois ne parlait. Stiles arriva assez rapidement. Il se gara un peu n'importe où. Allison n'attendit même pas que le véhicule soit à l'arrêt pour en sortir. Elle se dirigeât vers l'hôpital avec Lydia sur ses talons. Stiles voulu les suivre mais aperçu Derek.

« _Derek, tu sais ce qu'il sait passé ?_ »

« _Pas vraiment, il aurait été attaqué par la meute d'Alpha, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu survire._ »

« _C'est un chasseur de loup._ »

« _Oui mais une meute d'Alpha c'est autre chose._ »

« _Derek, jure-moi que tu n'y es pour rien_. »

« _Je n'ai rien contre lui, il a un code d'honneur et il le respecte, il nous a aidé contre Jackson, il ne s'est pas attaqué à moi. J'ai entendu des loups crier et ils étaient plusieurs, je me suis aventurer sur leur trace avec Scott. On a fait attention car on était en infériorité. Scott a reconnu la maison des Argents, les loups étaient déjà partis. On est entré et on a appelé les secours. Je me suis éloigné et j'ai laissé Scott gérer. Il est parti avec ton père au poste. Moi j'ai suivi les ambulances._ »

« _Ok je vais aller voir les filles._ »

Derek retenu Stiles par le bras. « _Stiles, fait attention. Je sens que des loups ne sont pas loin. Je n'ai pas envie d'approcher le père d'Allison pour le moment, j'ai peur qu'il… Enfin parle des loups en me voyant._ »

« _Ok, je suis toujours prudent, tu le sais bien._ »

Stiles rejoignis les deux filles. Le père d'Allison était toujours sous le contre coup de l'anesthésie. Il n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite. Il en profita pour expliquer sa rencontre avec Derek. Allison prit la décision de rester avec son père. Stiles reconduisit Lydia chez elle et il rentra chez lui. Il ne fut que très peu surpris de voir Scott l'attendre.

« _Alors, tu as des nouvelles de son père ?_ »

« _Ça va, les médecins sont confiants, il n'est pas encore réveiller, et il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos._ »

« _Tant mieux. D'après Derek, les Alphas ont poussé un cri de victoire. On n'aurait jamais pu arriver à temps. Ils ont criés après avoir terminé, comme pour dire, venez les loups, nous avons terminé. Mais pourquoi le père d'Allison ?_ »

« _Il ne frappe pas au hasard. Ils essayent d'affaiblir la meute. Il s'attaque à ceux qui nous sont cher. Enfin croient qui nous sont chers. Si tu veux on ira le voir après le Lycée demain_ »

« _Bonne idée. Au fait. J'étais venu te chercher. Derek ne veut pas que tu restes tout seul chez toi. Il t'invite à venir dormir chez lui. Ton père est au poste la nuit à mon avis. Fait lui un mot que tu es chez moi. Ma mère est au courant._ »

« _Ok ok, c'est bon je le fais, mais je n'ai pas trop envie._ »

Stiles fait un mot à son père pour lui dire qu'au vu des éléments il dormirait chez Scott. Il prit des affaires de rechange et ses cours pour le lendemain. Il mit dans son coffre, et se dit que c'est génial d'avoir un tel coffre. La route jusque chez Derek se passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il vit que la camaro de Derek n'était pas là. Il est sans doute encore à l'hôpital pour flairer des Alphas. Peter les accueillit

« _Salut les gars. Stiles on t'a préparé une chambre d'ami. Viens je vais te montrer._ »

La chambre était spacieuse, un peu près la même taille que celle de Derek, il y avait une petite salle de douche qui la jouxtait. Il semble que tout le manoir soit construit dans le même style. Bien que la salle de bain de Derek soit un peu plus grande. La décoration était beaucoup plus neutre et impersonnelle. Il y avait un bureau pour travailler avec une connexion internet. Stiles resta un peu dans la chambre seule à réfléchir à tous ce qui venait de se passer ce weekend. Allison, les explosions de Lydia, la nouvelle arme, le père d'Allison qui se fait attaqué. Son cerveau se perdit un peu dans les limbes de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Et la stratégie de l'équipe adverse était de plus en plus compliquée. Il entendit Derek rentré, mais il ne voulait pas descendre tout de suite. Il laissa les loups ensemble. Il se senti pour une fois au mauvais endroit. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit être ici. Il est un humain et non un loup. Pourtant il le traite comme tel. Il devrait se sentir heureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait bien trop différent. Pourquoi Derek voulait tant le protégé. Était-ce Scott qui avait fixé ce genre de condition. Effectivement il s'en rappela il y a un peu de temps, après sa première agression. Stiles toujours dans ses pensées n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. Peter entra doucement dans la chambre. Stiles était toujours habillé assis sur le lit avec son sac juste à côté.

« _Stiles, ça va ?_ »

« _Oui je suis juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées._ »

« _Depuis un certain temps tu nous évites. Avant tu étais plus proche des loups. Tu es sûr que tout ce passe bien ?_ »

« _Oui, c'est juste que je ne saurais pas m'entrainer avec vous. Je ne suis pas un loup, je m'entraine alors à ma façon._ »

« _Ce n'est pas ça. Je peux sentir autre chose, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, il n'y a pas de souci._ »

« _Je me sens… Enfin, je ne me sens pas à ma place parmi vous. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je suis un humain, j'ai l'impression d'être un poids. Derek est obligé de passer tout son temps à me surveiller. Enfin tu vois le genre._ »

« _Derek n'a jamais été obligé de te surveiller. Il faut que tu apprennes quelque chose sur mon neveu. Personne ne saurait l'obliger à faire quelque chose. S'il te suit, ce n'est pas pour Scott ou pour toi. C'est lui qui a envie de voir ce que tu fais. Te savoir en sécurité le rassure._ »

Stiles ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Derek tenait à lui. C'était bizarre venant de lui. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Mais Stiles avait trouvé une sorte de nouvelle meute, des personnes comme lui, qui avait le même objectif. Oui les loups avaient le même objectif. Mais pouvaient-ils réellement le comprendre comme Lydia et Allison le faisait. Il était bien avec ses semblables. Pourtant il se sentait étrangement lié à Derek, un lien pour lui trop similaire à celui que les bêtas ont avec leur Alpha.

« _Peter, j'ai l'impression d'être lié à Derek, comme Scott et Isaac le sont._ »

« _Derek à la même impression. Il semble, d'après de vieille légende, qu'un Alpha peut reconnaitre un humain comme membre de sa meute. Le lien est plus faible. Comme tu peux t'imaginer, les loups d'il y a plusieurs siècle ne se contenait pas comme nous. Donc ces humains finissaient vite loup garou. Ils n'ont jamais pu réellement explorer ce lien._ »

« _Mais. Enfin Derek peut reconnaître qui il veut alors ?_ »

« _Non pas vraiment. C'est rare est très bizarre. Il faut que tu le l'accepte aussi ce lien. Maintenant j'ai vraiment du mal à aller plus loin. C'est vite nébuleux._ »

« _J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma meute à moi avec Lydia et Allison. Tu penses que c'est possible._ »

« _La meute ce n'est qu'une définition. Tu as un cercle à toi aussi._ »

« S_ans doute. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, je vais rentrer, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi._ »

« _Il en est HORS DE QUESTION._ » Derek avait les yeux rouges, et ses crocs menaçaient de sortir.

« _Voyons mon neveu est-ce une façon de traiter ses invités. Tu ne peux pas obliger Stiles à rester ici. C'est de la séquestration._ »

Derek ne bougea pas de sa position. Les yeux toujours aussi rouges. « _S'il faut je l'attache en bas._ »

« _Derek, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester ici._ »

« _Je vais me gêner. Sinon le repas est servis alors venez manger._ »

Derek tourna les talons.

« _Il lui prend quoi ?_ »

« _Mon neveu à vraiment des manières bizarres. C'est… Enfin non, ce n'est pas ça._ » Il regarda Stiles en souriant. « _Oublie, et viens manger. On ne va pas le vexer plus que ce qu'il ne l'est déjà._ »

Stiles descendit avec Peter. Derek avait mis la table. Stiles se mit à côté de Scott et Peter en évitant de croiser le regard de l'Alpha. Etrangement c'était très bon comme repas. Peter lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille que c'est lui qui avait cuisiné. Car Derek, est un danger public derrière les fourneaux. Le repas se passa sans que Stiles ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il écouta un peu les autres parler de sujet de loup. Etonnamment Derek resta lui aussi silencieux. Le repas finis Stiles prit congé et alla se reposer dans la chambre. Il prit une douche, enfila un boxer et se mit sur son portable. Il faisait une chaleur très étouffante. Il pianotait dessus. Il espérait que Lydia allait se connecter sur facebook pour parler un peu. Le petit point vert ne s'alluma pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui envoyer un message pour qu'elle vienne. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait. Il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Sans doute Scott. Mais ce fut Derek qui entra et se retourna directement en voyant que Stiles n'était qu'en boxer.

« _C'est bon Derek, tu m'as déjà vu en boxer, et j'ai pas le moral pour te prendre la tête._ »

« _Ça ne va pas je le sens._ »

« _Je suis juste fatigué par les évènements._ »

« _Non Stiles c'est plus profond. Et comme tu es proches, je peux pratiquement te ressentir aussi fort que je ressens Scott, Isaac ou Peter. Je peux sentir que ton esprit est torturé._ »

« _J'ai l'impression. Enfin comment te dire._ »

« _Tu as trouvé ta meute._ »

« _Peter ta dit, tu as entendu ?_ »

« _Non je l'ai ressenti. Depuis que je te considère comme un membre de la meute, que la meute te considère comme un membre, et que toi tu me considère comme ton Alpha et cette meute comme la tienne je peux avoir le même lien qu'avec les autres loups. Je t'assure c'est étonnant au début. Mais on s'y fait. Le plus dur c'est qu'il est plus faible et donc j'ai du mal à te capter des fois._ »

« _Je viens de te dire que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle meute._ »

« _Non ta meute, elle est toujours ici, car je peux te capter._ »

« _C'est compliqué._ »

« _Stiles, je ne veux pas te retenir ici. Mais je préfère que cette nuit, tu l'as passe avec nous. Je serai rassuré que tout ce passe bien._ »

« _D'accord_ »

Derek allait partir quand Stiles l'interpella. « _Derek_ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Je, enfin, non rien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi._ »

Derek avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme pour un signe de soutien. Elle était brulante, des fois Stiles oubliait que leur température était supérieure à celle des humains. Il lui dit d'essayer de dormir, et parti en éteignant la lumière. Stiles se mit au lit, mais arriva difficilement à s'endormir.

Stiles fut réveillé par un poids sur son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Scott quasi assis sur lui.

« _Allait debout, le petit dej attend, et ça parait super bon._ »

« _C'est bon Scott j'arrive, mais la prochaine fois essaye un autre type de réveil._ »

Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit retrouver les 4 loups. Peter lisait son journal pendant qu'Isaac et Scott s'empiffraient. Un peu comme à leurs habitudes. Derek lui avait pris un café et semblait un peu dans la lune.

Après avoir salué les loups, il prit son petit déjeuner. Derek lui demanda s'il prenait sa voiture pour aller au Lycée ou s'il voulait que Derek le conduise. Il déclina l'offre, il allait aller avec sa voiture et les deux loups encore scolarisés. Il était sûr qu'Allison ne serait pas au Lycée. Elle devait sans doute rester auprès de son père. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller non plus. Pour une fois il tournait vraiment au ralenti. Ça ne lui arrive jamais. Il se sentait un peu déprimé loin de sa meute. Il se dit que si Derek réagissait comme lui avec sa propre meute, il pouvait comprendre son envie de les avoir tous sous le même toit.

Devant sa voiture, Stiles regardait le hard-top. Il avait prévu de l'enlevé. Scott était là, Isaac aussi, et il y avait la place chez Derek pour le stocker. Mais vu qu'il souhaitait transporter des objets qui ne devaient pas être vu de tout le monde, le hard-top avait directement toute son utilité. Sur le trajet Stiles était resté silencieux. Aucun des trois ne voulait rompre le silence.

Au Lycée, Stiles errait un peu dans les couloirs. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Lydia.

« _Salut Stiles, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme. Je me trompe ?_ »

« _Salut Lydia, pas vraiment, avec ce qu'il s'est passé pour le père d'Allison, Derek m'a séquestrer pour que je dorme chez lui. Il avait peur pour sa meute. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'en fais partie. Mais au même titre que ses bêtas. Il peut me ressentir comme il ressent les autres, mais en plus faible._ »

« _Etrange. On va voir Allison ?_ »

« _Elle est au Lycée ? Je pensais qu'elle allait rester près de son père._ »

« _Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était au lycée._ » Lydia avait un air faussement innocent.

« _Tu veux qu'on sèche les cours ?_ »

« _C'est vrai que vu notre niveau, le risque est grand. On risquerait d'avoir un A au lieu d'un A+._ » Elle éclata de rire. Comme Stiles s'inquiétait pour Allison, il accepta la proposition.

Stiles arriva avec Lydia devant sa voiture. Ils étaient prêts à monter dedans. Stiles interpella Lydia pour lui expliquer qu'il avait vu la camaro de Derek. Que pouvait-il bien faire au lycée. Finalement, Stiles monta dans sa voiture suivi de Lydia, il ne se formalisait pas trop de ce que pouvait penser Derek sur le fait de rater un jour de lycée. De toute façon, il ne s'en rendrait sans doute même pas compte.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où était le père d'Allison, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle soit avec lui. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent le père de Stiles qui les interpella sur leur présence ici au lieu du Lycée. C'est Lydia qui lui répondit la première.

« _On a fourche, alors on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Allison, c'est une très bonne amie et on veut lui montrer notre soutient._ »

« _Pourquoi Scott n'est pas avec vous. C'est une amie pour lui aussi._ »

« _En fait papa, c'est un peu plus compliqué pour Scott, ils sont plus vraiment ensemble._ » Stiles était sûr que si c'est lui qui lui aurait parlé d'une prétendue heure de fourche il ne l'aurait pas cru. Heureusement, venant de Lydia ça lui avait l'air plus plausible. Le Shérif les laissa passer. Effectivement Allison était au chevet de son père.

« _Allison, ton père va bien ? Que dise les médecins. ?_ »

« _Il a eu beaucoup de chance, il va vite se remettre sur pieds. J'ai posé la question, aucun animal n'aurait attaqué, par de griffes ni de crocs. Ils essayent de masquer leur passage._ »

« _Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? »_

_ « Si, il vient de se rendormir. Je lui ai dit que j'allais trouver les responsables et les punir. Mais il ne veut pas que je m'en mêle. Au fait, j'ai besoin de votre intelligence. Il m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient le bouclier de David. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?_ »

« _Oui moi ça me dit quelque chose._ » Stiles fouillait dans son sac et en sorti des images que son père avait fait de la scène du dernier crime. Il les tendit. Sur c'est image on voyait une sorte d'étoile faite de deux triangles enlacés avec un cercle circonscrit (Le cercle relie chaque pointe de l'étoile). Entre chaque pointe un point. Le tout a été fait avec du sang.

« _Mon père m'a demandé ce que ça pouvait être, je devais le monter à Derek, mais avec le temps j'ai un peu oublié. En fait les deux triangles représentent l'étoile juive. C'est le triangle de David, on le retrouve aussi sur le drapeau de l'état d'Israël. C'était aussi le signe pour distinguer les juifs durant l'Allemagne nazie._ »

« _Et pourquoi le cercle et les points ?_ »

« _En fait, ça fait référence à de vieille légende. Ce serait une sorte d'anneau qui conférerait à son porteur trois pouvoirs : Contrôler les démons, les génies et parler au animaux._ »

« _C'est pas un symbole biblique ?_ »

« _C'est très compliqué, car les trois plus grandes religion monothéiste font référence au roi Salomon et à cette anneaux. Même si entre temps, les textes ont été un peu… Comment dire, oublié. Il paraît qu'il est étroitement lié au pentagramme._ »

« _C'est un symbole magique ce truc ? J'ai du mal à te suivre._ »

« _A la base c'est le symbole des pythagoriciens Allison. Le pentagramme peut être utilisé pour créer une partie des notes de musique sur une harpe, il montre une très belle règle de proportionnalité entre les lignes._ » Lydia lui avait répondu, on sent que les maths, ça lui appartient.

« _Merci Lydia, je n'ai pas exploré plus loin. Je suppose que ce truc doit avoir une autre signification pour eux, je n'ai jamais réellement cru à ce genre de légende._ »

« _Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Derek ?_ »

« _Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai rien trouvé dans aucun bestiaire qui pourrait relier ce genre de chose. Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une histoire de loup._ »

« _Bon si on se mettait en route_. » Allison s'était levé et avec dit ça d'un ton autoritaire.

« _Et ton père ?_ »

« _Mon père ne veut pas que je m'en mêle. Mais je le suis déjà. Allons retrouver ses troubles fêtes._ »

« _Et on va leur faire quoi ?_ »

« _On passe par chez moi, je dois prendre quelques clefs, et puis direction vers l'entrepôt._ »

Dans la voiture personne ne parla. Allison s'arrêta chez elle. Prit un gros sac, téléphone à une personne, et prit ses clefs avant de rejoindre Stiles et Lydia dans la voiture. Elle se comportait assez bizarrement, comme quand elle était un peu sous l'emprise de Gérard. Lydia lui fit remarquer.

« _Allison, tu es un peu. Enfin un peu trop comme avant les vacances si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

« _Parfaitement, j'ai déjà perdu ma mère, mon grand-père aussi, mais lui s'est perdu de lui-même. Mon père a toujours assez d'équilibrer la situation d'avoir un code d'honneur, il a toujours essayé d'être juste et voilà ce qu'il en retire. Et je respecterais son code d'honneur. Je ne chasse que ceux qui nous chassent._ »

« _Allison, essaye de te calmer, la meilleur attaque c'est la défense._ » Stiles essayait de la clamer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lance dans la gueule de loup au sens propre comme au sens figuré. « _On va faire un plan, mais il faut faire attention ou on met les pieds. Même Derek en a peur de cette meute._ »

« _Stiles, j'ai bien entendu, et je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs, je vais juste accélérer un peu le processus._ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _On va s'entrainer, faire un piège, et j'ai pris les clefs du râtelier d'arme de mon père._ »

« _Allison, à qui a tu téléphoné ?_ » Lydia s'inquiétait un peu.

« _Une personne qui me fournit en tout ce qu'on peut imaginer comme arme anti-loup. Je lui ai demandé de nous retrouver à l'entrepôt. Tu voulais des armes Stiles, ben tu seras servi. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est une personne de confiance._ »

« _Allison, mes croquis ne sont pas encore précis, et il nous manque un composant essentiel, le carbone amorphe aussi résistant que du diamant. Je ne sais pas encore comment m'en procurer._ »

« _En fait on sait ou le trouver, mais comment arriver à en avoir ou en faire, c'est trop compliqué. L'université plus loin a fait des recherches, c'est le professeur qui va venir présenter l'atelier de chimie moléculaire. Mais ce n'est quand dans deux semaines._ »

« _Pourquoi pas essayer de le voler ?_ »

« _Allison, tu es folle, Stiles est quand même le fils du Shérif._ »

« _Oui et je pourrais sans doute essayer. Ma prof de combat sort avec le Professeur Matthews, qui par la même occasion est consultant sur l'enquête de mon père._ »

« _Stiles ton père te laisse peut-être fouiné dans son bureau, mais je suis sûr que lui ne te laissera pas faire._ »

« _Ça coute rien d'essayer._ »

La discussion sera remise à plus tard. Devant l'entrepôt une voiture était garée, une sorte de pick-up aussi. A côté un homme, crâne rasé était à côté et attendait. Allison le salua. Elle ouvrit l'entrepôt et tous les quatre entrèrent. Stiles lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de l'arme. Grace à l'expérience de la personne il put vite comprendre comment modifier le poids de son arme. Pendant ce temps Lydia et Allison étaient dans le râtelier d'arme. Allison sélectionnait les flèches qui pourront lui être utiles. Elle ajustait aussi son arc et son arbalète. Stiles lui expliqua aussi le nouveau type de carbone découvert, et ce qu'il pourrait en penser pour construire une arme à la base de ce matériel extrêmement résistant. Cette personne ne le connaissait pas. Il fallait que Stiles lui donne plus de détail. Il était plus que temps que cet atelier arrive. Il lui expliqua aussi pourquoi il était aussi nouveau. L'homme était très intéressé. Stiles expliqua les recherches de l'université dessus.

« _Allison, c'est quoi ça ?_ »

« _Un grand fouet._ »

« _Oui je vois, mais ça fait quoi un fouet entre toute ces armes ?_ »

« _C'était à ma tante Kate, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle l'a mis ici. Un fouet ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux comme arme._ »

Lydia l'observait, c'était effectivement très étrange de trouver ce genre de chose à côté de mitraillette, AK47, Uzi et autre joyeuseté du genre. Il devait faire près de 3 mètres de long, il avait un manche plus dur. La lanière souple était tressée et incroyablement légère, presqu'aussi légère que l'air.

« _Allison, ce n'est pas du cuir tressé, tu sais en quoi c'est fait ?_ »

« _Aucune idée._ »

Lydia commença à le faire tourner autour d'elle avec une élégance particulière. Puis elle fit des cercles, petit et de plus en plus grand.

« _Heu Lydia tu fais quoi là ?_ »

« _J'ai fait de la dance de ruban étant plus jeune et ça me rappelle un ruban. En tout cas c'est aussi léger et maniable. Ta tante faisait quoi avec ?_ »

« _J'aurais voulu te dire du ruban, mais elle était une chasseuse, et tout ce qui lui importait était de tuer. Avec des fois des dommages collatéraux assez impressionnants. A mon avis ça doit être un dérivé de sa folie._ »

Le contact arriva près de Lydia et Allison suivi de Stiles.

« _Ah vous avez trouvé le fléau de Kate._ »

« _Heu, le fléau est une arme du moyen âge similaire au Morgenstern_ »

« _Je sais ce qu'est un fléau. Celui-ci a été conçu par moi pour Kate Argent. Il est tresser avec de la soie. La petite particularité, les vers à soie ont été principalement nourris avec de l'aconit. Ça en fait une arme redoutable. La solidité est à toute épreuve et si vous blesser un loup garou avec, il ne pourra pas cicatriser normalement. Le contact avec la partie souple ne leur est pas des plus confortables._ »

Lydia avait un peu du mal à comprendre que cette tresse élégante bleu foncée pouvait être une arme redoutable. D'un autre côté, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait se défendre avec à l'instar d'un fouet.

« _Mademoiselle Argent, je vais devoir vous quitter. J'ai certaine chose à faire. J'aurais besoin de vous la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Je vous contacterai_ »

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Laissant les trois adolescents assez perplexes. Allison prit de nouveau la parole.

« _Pas un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, surtout pas à mon père. Il n'apprécierait pas trop que j'ai repris contact avec le canon._ »

« _Le canon ?_ »

« _L'homme qui vient de partir. C'est lui qui fournissait mon grand-père en arme de tout genre. Il m'a réparé mon arc et mon arbalète après que mon père les ai détruites._ »

Stiles ne paraissait pas trop rassuré « _Allison, qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il se joint à la batail contre les loups. Je me rappelle que ton grand-père n'avait pas vraiment un code d'honneur._ »

« _Il s'en fou des loups, des chasseurs, tout ce qui l'intéressé c'est les armes et le challenge._ »

« _Justement, ne va-t-il pas se mettre dans la batail._ »

« _Non, il n'aime pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est son business. Mon père pense qu'il fournit en arme les deux camps._ »

« _Il fournirai en arme les loups ?_ »

« _Non, c'est une façon de parler. Plus un camp a d'arme, plus l'autre fera pareil et lui dans tout ça il y trouve son compte. Les loups n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'arme. Mais si un loup lui en demande, il donne son prix et fait ce qu'on lui demande. Il est toujours resté en retrait._ »

« _Ça va nous couter cher tout ça._ »

« _On peut le payer en service. Sans doute pour ça qu'il nous a demandé de venir lui donner un coup de main la première nuit du weekend._ »

« _Allison, il y a un problème, c'est la pleine lune ce jour. Et je me verrai mal me balader avec une meute d'Alpha, surtout qu'ils sont à mes trousses._ »

« _On verra quand il me contactera, si on retournait à l'hôpital puis au Lycée cette après-midi histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons._ »

« _Stiles, tu te rappelles la voiture de Derek sur le parking du Lycée._ »

« _Bah il fera encore un grognement rien de plus. Allons-y_ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital le Père d'Allison était réveiller, il avait meilleur mine que la vieille, les médecins trouvaient qu'il se rétablissait bien et vite. C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Le soir il pourra rentrer chez lui. Stiles lui proposa de venir le chercher. En effet, sa voiture était chez lui. Ils retournèrent au Lycée après. Le père d'Allison accepta même de leur faire un mot pour les excuser au bahut.

Il venait d'arriver à l'école. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. La camaro de Derek était toujours sur le parking, assez loin. Lorsqu'ils descendirent Derek les interpella.

« _Et quoi on sèche ?_ »

« _On a été voire le père d'Allison et on a ramené Allison avec nous._ » Stiles n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais n'avait pas dit de mensonge aussi. Derek regarda Allison, il ne fit transparaître aucune émotion tout comme Allison.

« _Heu c'est bon, évitez de vous étripez sur le parking, j'aimerai bien suivre mes cours moi._ »

« _Stiles je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit sur le lien de la meute. Je sais pertinemment bien que tu n'étais pas qu'à l'hôpital_ » Avant que Stiles n'ai le temps de répondre Derek continua « _Je te fais confiance, mais jure moi d'être prudent._ »

Stiles était désarçonné. Quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi répondre.

« _Promis Derek_ »

« _Bien, bon cours_ »

Après que Derek soit partis, Allison agrippa Stiles : « _C'est quoi ce lien ?_ »

« _Je vous explique à la pause, rendez-vous dans une classe vide, où il n'y a pas d'oreille qui trainent._ »

A la pause, Stiles expliqua tous ce que Derek lui avait raconté sur le lien entre les Alphas et les Bêtas, et sur le fait que la meute le reconnaisse aussi comme un membre, donc le même lien c'est créer. Allison resta un peu perplexe car il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. Bien que ça reste des suppositions, Derek ne savait pas comment réagir lui non plus. C'est récent les loups pouvant faire preuve de retenue. Avant les humains n'avaient pas le temps de développer un tel lien avec une meute. Ils se faisaient mordre avant.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre. Au vu de la masse de travail que les profs leur avaient donné, c'était leur dernière année. Aucun des ados n'arrivaient à penser à autre chose. Lydia et Stiles s'ennuyaient un peu. Scott, Isaac et Allison devaient eux travailler beaucoup plus pour avoir la moyenne. Même Derek dû diminuer le nombre et la durée des entrainements. Ses loups devaient avancer dans leur étude. Stiles et Lydia se retrouvaient souvent à la salle de sport, toujours espionné par Derek qui n'avait plus que ça à faire. Stiles s'entrainait, et Lydia s'était inscrite au cours d'aquagym pour éliminer la cellulite qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas selon Stiles.

Il était jeudi soir. Stiles et Lydia avait finis leur cours. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la voiture quand le téléphone de Lydia sonna. C'était Allison, Lydia mit le haut-parleur pour que Stiles entende la conversation.

« _Salut les amoureux, j'ai eu un contact du canon. Il a besoin de nous pour trouver le fameux carbone. Je pense qu'il va le subtiliser à l'université._ »

« _Attend, tu veux qu'on le vole ?_ »

« _Si on fait ça pour lui. Il nous fera les armes comme demandée sans contrepartie financière._ »

« _Allison, je suis le fils du Shérif, c'est très délicat de faire ça. Je ne dois pas faire des ennuis à mon père._ »

« _En fait c'est simple. Il va y avoir une soirée à l'université. Il a juste besoin qu'on fasse entrer quelques membres de son escouade._ »

« _Et comment ?_ »

« _Les futurs étudiants peuvent y assister. On est en dernière année et donc on peut y entrer sans problème. On sera juste accompagné de l'un d'entre eux. Il faut juste le faire passer pour notre compagnon. Pas trop dur. On assiste à la soirée. Puis on s'en va._ »

« _Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais pourquoi pas. On n'a pas vraiment le choix._ »

« _Parfait. Rendez-vous chez moi demain à 7:30 pm._ »

« _Dans quoi on s'engage Lydia ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas trop, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Pensons à pourquoi nous faisons ça._ »

Stiles démarra pour reconduire Lydia chez elle.

« _M*rde._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _La voiture de Derek, il a tout entendu sans doute, on va peut-être avoir certain ennuis._ »

« _On va juste à une conférence, sur. Sur je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est pour les futurs étudiants aussi. Donc voilà, pas de quoi s'inquiéter._ »

« _Je te charge à 7:15 pm ok ?_ »

« _Pas de soucis Stiles, à demain._ »

Stiles venait d'arriver chez lui. Il salua son père, présent pour une fois et alla se mettre au lit. Il s'attendait à ce que Derek vienne gratter à la fenêtre. Il regarda par celle-ci, et pas de signe de Derek. Il était face à un dilemme. Devait-il parler de son projet à Derek ou non ? De toute façon Derek avait tout entendu avec son ouïe ultra développée. Mais il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Comme s'il laissait Stiles faire ses propres expériences. Demain soir ce serai aussi la pleine lune. Donc plus difficile pour Derek de se déplacer, il doit surveiller Scott et Isaac qui arrivent de plus en plus à se contrôler, mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour Derek, et ils peuvent toujours être dangereux pour les autres. Stiles décida de se mettre au lit et de ne pas importuner Derek avec quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une soirée à l'université.

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu chez Allison, bien vêtu ça devait être une soirée de gala. Allison monta dans la voiture et indiqua à Stiles de se garer sur le parking un peu plus loin. La bas deux gros Hummer les attendaient. Canon était présent avec deux membres de son équipe, un homme et une femme, costume et robe de soirée. Ils montèrent dans les voitures. Après plus ou moins une petite heure ils arrivèrent tous les six à l'université. Avant d'entrer Canon leur expliqua le plan. Ils devaient faire comme si de rien n'était. Assister à la soirée, surtout bien ce faire voire pour qu'ils n'aient aucun ennuis. La femme qui l'accompagnait allait pirater les ordinateurs pour obtenir les données sur le carbone sans pour autant saccager le bureau. Il faillait être propre pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Les trois ados se présentèrent avec leur carte d'étudiant et purent rentrer sans aucun souci. Ils ont présenté canon et les autres comment leur compagnon. Ils profitèrent de la soirée comme prévu. Stiles et Lydia avec leur cerveau de génie n'eurent aucun problème pour se faire remarquer. Stiles tira Lydia et Allison près de bar.

« _Ca va Stiles, tu n'as pas l'air bien._ »

« _J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment._ »

« _Ici, nous, on ne risque rien._ »

Ils commandèrent un soda. Un professeur leur parla des biens faits de l'université et qu'ils devraient s'y inscrire. Allison n'avait pas les mêmes notes que Stiles et Lydia, mais elles étaient plus que suffisante pour y entrer. Stiles sentait de plus en plus quelque chose de mauvais se passer. Tant pis, mais il est temps d'envoyer un message à Derek. « _Derek, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu la conversation de jeudi soir, mais on est à l'université avec des connaissances à Allison, et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Viens nous chercher. VITE_ »

Après un certain temps, Stiles réussi à attirer les deux filles vers lui.

« _Il faut qu'on parte. Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, je le sens et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais si on ne se barre pas d'ici en vitesse, on va avoir un gros problème. Allison, tu as un moyen de les contacter._ »

« _Oui je leur sonne._ »

Elle les appela.

« _Stiles, ça ne répond pas. Je leur laisse un message qu'on se retrouve dehors c'est plus facile._ »

« _Stiles, tes yeux._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Ils. Ils… sont… un… peu… rouge._ »

Lydia lui tendit en même temps son miroir. Effectivement les yeux de Stiles avaient une légère teinte pourpre.

« _C'est impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Tu as été mordu._ »

« _Non je ne l'ai pas été. Et si je l'avais été ils seraient dorée, et beaucoup plus lumineux._ »

« _On ne va pas épiloguer. Stiles il faut qu'on sorte, si quelqu'un te voit comme ça il risque de te poser des questions._ »

Ils prirent congé des personnes autour d'eux et sortirent en vitesse de l'université, Stiles essayait de ne regarde personne. Il se tenait la tête comme pour simuler de violente migraine et vouloir prendre l'air. Personne ne fit réellement attention. Arrivé dans les couloirs. Allison reçu un message de canon. « On a tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Sortez, il y a des gens bizarre ici ». Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la sortie qu'ils entendirent du bruit. En regardant dans le couloir transversal sombre, ils trouvèrent des yeux rouges les regardant. Ils étaient loin. Ils ne commencèrent absolument pas à chercher qui pouvait bien être là. Ils prirent la clef des champs et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un Derek qui avait l'air de tout, sauf de bonne humeur.

« _Derek, tu es là._ » Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi mais lui sauta dans les bras.

« _Il faut qu'on parte il y a des loups dans les couloirs._ »

« _Oui des Alphas, ils sont juste derrière vous._ »

Effectivement, quatre Alphas, dressés, griffes, crocs dehors les regardait avec un air hautain. Celui du milieu montra Stiles de la griffe puis à côté de lui, comme pour dire, vient et nous feront aucun mal à tes amis. Derek se mit devant les ados.

« _Je n'ai pas envie de jouer._ » Il se transforma et hurla doucement. Directement après, Peter, Isaac et Scott le rejoignirent. Scott se mit devant Allison pour la protéger.

« _Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable Alpha. Nous nous retrouverons._ » Ils tournèrent les talons et rentrèrent dans l'université. Stiles attrapa le bras de Derek pour ne pas qu'il les suive.

« _Regarde comment ils étaient habillés. Ils font partie des invités du gala. Ils se sont sans doute dé transformé, et ont repris leur place comme si de rien n'était. N'entre pas. Il risque de te poser des questions, je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis._ »

« _Stiles, c'est bon calme toi, je ne bouge pas. J'aurais cru qu'ils auraient quand même essayé d'attaquer. On était à nombre égale_ »

Isaac interpella Derek : « _Heu, Derek, je pense que c'est pour ça, retourne toi._ »

Tous se retournèrent. Deux loups en transformation complète se trouvaient à la lisière de bois, non loin d'eux. Scott attrapa Allison dans ses bras pour faire barrage de son corps si elle venait à se faire attaquer. Derek était devant Stiles et Lydia, il avait ses mains sur leur torse respectif pour les protéger. Etrangement Stiles pouvait ressentir l'appréhension de Derek, il pouvait sentir tous ses muscles tendus. L'alpha était prêt à attaquer, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Les deux loups étaient à la lisière du bois. Leur transformation était complète, à l'instar de Peter quand il était un Alpha. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi terrifiant que ce qu'ils auraient dû être. Ils se tenaient droit, exactement comme un être humain aurait pu l'être. D'ailleurs ils ressemblaient plus à des êtres humains parfaitement déguisés, voire déguisés de façon surnaturelle. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'ils étaient habillé, enfin plus ou moins.

Le premier, un male, portait un pantalon militaire clair, le style qu'on pourrait porter durant les opérations dans le désert. Le pantalon était retenu par une ceinture blanche. Les couleurs allaient parfaitement avec sa fourrure. Tout le devant de son corps était d'un blanc éclatant. Cette couleur remontait dans son coup et le dessous de son museau. L'intérieur de ses oreilles, de ses bras et de ses mains était blanc aussi. Le reste du corps était bleuté. Un bleu vif qui tirait légèrement sur le gris. Sa queue battait la mesure délicatement. Le dessus était bleu et les poils en dessous beaucoup plus long étaient blancs. Il ressemblait à une grosse peluche qu'on aurait voulu serrer dans ses bras. Sa fourrure avait l'air extrêmement douce et les poils étaient mi-long. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique très vif. Les poils autour des yeux étaient blancs. Cette couleur remontait légèrement vers les oreilles. Une arme était accrochée au milieu de chacun de ses avant-bras, recouvrait son poignet. Elle se terminait, accrochée entre les doigts de sa main, ou de sa patte. Trois grandes lames de 30 centimètres dépassaient de sa main. Des armes de pugilat pensa Stiles qui se maudit de ne pas avoir pris ses Saïs. Un Holster était accroché au niveau de sa jambe. Il y avait plusieurs objets de combat accroché.

Le second loup était une louve. Elle avait presque la même taille que le premier. Les poils de sa fourrure étaient beaucoup plus raz et noir. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir et deux lanières de cuir épaisses partaient de ses épaules jusqu'à la ceinture. Elles se croisaient au milieu pour tenir et masquer sa poitrine. Un grand bâton était accroché dans son dos. Sa queue était plus petite que celle du mâle. Elle bâtait exactement la même mesure de lui. Sa queue était par contre beaucoup plus touffue et régulière. Là où le male avec des poils mi-long sur le dessus et long en dessous. Elle avait tout le long des poils longs. L'intérieur de ses oreilles était blanc avec comme deux légers plumeaux qui en ressortaient en forme de croissant de lune. Elle avait sur le torse deux lignes blanches en forme d'éclair qui partaient des épaules pour rejoindre le milieu du torse, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle avait une sorte de petite carabine accrochée à sa ceinture, et un taser à sa jarretière. Le plus étrange était ses yeux. Ils étaient mauves. Les loups on les yeux bleus, oranges, ors, ou rouges quand ils sont Alphas. Elle ne correspondait à aucun critère.

Le male avança doucement vers Derek. Sa démarche était souple, précise, calme et prudente. Le second le regardait avancer. Derek ne voulait pas trop que ce genre de loup s'approche trop près de sa meute. Il grogna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à se défendre et à se battre. Le loup s'arrêta d'un coup. Doucement il leva ses mains paume tournée vers l'Alpha comme pour un signe de non-violence. Stiles sentait que Derek était vraiment prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, et l'autre loup a sans doute dû penser ainsi. On pouvait bien distinguer le mécanisme des deux armes. Celui-ci était serré au niveau de l'avant-bras avec deux plaques afin de bien le maintenir en place. Le poignet avait l'air libre de tout mouvement vu les articulations de l'arme. Une base passait à l'intérieur de sa paume comme pour mieux tenir l'arme au combat. On pouvait bien voir le reflet des lames. Elles étaient sans doute affutées à la perfection. En regardant ses mains de plus prêt on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient dépourvue de griffe. Sans doute pour ça qu'il portait des armes de pugilat avec des lames. Derek en avait marre de regarder cette autre loup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?_ » La voie de Derek était remplie de force et de colère.

L'autre loup lui répondit. Sa voie était gutturale et un peu cassée ou enrayée. Comme quand on a un chat dans la gorge le matin. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux et répondit juste cette phrase : « _Voir l'impossible._ »

La louve rappela son partenaire. « _Tu as vu, alors maintenant vient, on doit s'en tenir aux ordres. Je n'ai pas la même faculté de désobéissance que toi._ » Sa voix était fort similaire à celle du loup, mais paraissait un peu plus douce et plus féminine.

Le loup fit un léger signe de tête à Derek et sa meute. Il fit volte-face et parti rejoindre la louve avant de disparaître dans les bois.

* * *

J'espère que la suite de mon chapitre vous à plus. J'avoue avoir une petite baisse d'imagination et de motivation.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez apprécié, pas apprécié, toute critique est toujours bonne à prendre. Si vous avez d'autre attente également. Ça me permet de réajuster certain passage pour correspondre le plus aux attentes des lecteurs.

J'ai l'habitude quand j'écris de faire un narrateur omniscient, soit qui sait tout. Durant le chapitre 5, j'ai prévu de faire un dialogue entre ces deux loups. Est-ce que vous voulez que je le fasse en narrateur omniscient pour ce passage. Donc durant leur dialogue vous pourrez connaître l'identité de ces deux loups, leur mission, pourquoi ils là. Soit vous préférez que je le cache et vous le découvrirez en même temps que la meute.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez apprendre un peu plus de ce que sont ce genre de loups, leur histoire. La meute de Derek va s'agrandir. Vous découvrirez ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'université durant le piratage. Si j'ai le temps vous aurez peut-être droit à un combat. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et j'espère avoir suffisamment d'imagination. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'essayerai de le faire pour le chapitre 5. Les reviews me motivent souvent à écrire plus vite. Vous aurez le chapitre 4 samedi prochain milieu d'après-midi.


	5. Chapter 4: Une nouvelle rencontre

Comme d'habite, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Désolé pour le retard, vous avez le droit de me lyncher.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : une nouvelle rencontre amène son lot de mystère et de question.

Les deux loups venaient de disparaître dans le sous-bois. Derek fit signe à sa meute de lever le camp. Scott, Isaac et Peter disparurent rapidement. Derek resta avec les trois adolescents. Il reprit apparence un peu plus humain.

« _Je ne veux pas savoir, enfin pas maintenant, montez dans ma voiture, exécution, et je ne veux rien entendre_ » Derek avait l'air de tout sauf calme. Les trois adolescents n'eurent pas envie de tester plus sa patience et s'installèrent.

« _Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, mais je t'avais demandé d'être prudent Stiles. Tu t'es encore attiré des ennuis._ »

« _C'est bon Derek, qui aurait pu savoir qu'il y aurait des Alphas à un gala organisé par l'université. Avec Lydia et Allison, on essaye d'investir un peu plus notre avenir, d'ailleurs, tu devrais pousser tes bêtas à faire pareil._ »

« _Stiles ! Premièrement, tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois gérer mes bêtas. Et deuxièmement, ton message ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le sous-entendu était clair. Tu faisais encore un truc que tu ne devais pas faire._ »

Allison décida de s'interposer

« _Ce n'est pas de la faute à Stiles c'est mon idée. J'ai un ami qui voulait s'y rendre, il avait besoin d'y entrer. Etant tous étudiant on n'avait aucun problème. Jamais on n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'on allait trouver dedans._ »

« _Et votre ami, il est où ?_ »

« _Je l'ai laissé dedans, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû lui demander d'affronter des loups avec nous. On essaye de préserver votre secret._ »

« _Allison, je peux sentir que tu mens. Maintenant, je vais m'en tenir à cette version, elle est sans doute plus facile à croire et à accepter que la véritable raison. Attention, vous jouer réellement avec le feu._ »

« _Derek, ma voiture est sur un parking, je ne l'ai pas prise et c'est pas dans cette direction._ »

« _Non vous venez chez moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non. J'enverrai Peter chercher ta voiture si tu veux. Tant mieux que tu ne sois pas parti avec on ne pourra pas vous relier s'il y a des incidents. Vous direz à vos parents que vous avez changés d'avis et êtes venu chez moi pour la pleine lune. Lydia, tu es assez intelligente, tu trouveras une excuse sans côté surnaturelle pour tes parents._ »

« _Je suis avec Allison et Stiles. Ils ne se poseront aucune question._ »

« _Et si on refuse d'aller chez toi ?_ »

« _Stiles, ce n'est pas négociable. Au moins vous serez en sécurité. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te plaindre, tes amis aussi y seront._ »

Les trois humains n'avaient pas réellement envie de finir la nuit de la pleine lune avec des loups. Mais Derek ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Le manoir avait l'air d'avoir un nombre illimité de chambre. Chacun avait une chambre d'ami pour s'y installer. Stiles avait prévenu son père qu'il serait chez Scott, Lydia a dit qu'elle était chez Allison, et cette dernière a expliqué à son père la situation. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très heureux de devoir jouer les alibis pour Lydia. Allison avait quand même omit de lui dire certain point. Juste qu'ils ont failli ce faire attaquer et qu'heureusement Derek était arrivé. Pour leur sécurité il les avait ramenés chez lui.

Stiles était dans ses pensées. Ces Alphas le voulaient vraiment, mais pourquoi faire. Qu'avait-il de si important. Et ses deux loups, d'où venaient-ils, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi étais-je l'impossible. Trop de question. Est-ce que ça avait avoir avec le sceau de Salomon. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Lydia qui venait d'arriver dans sa chambre.

« _Stiles, ça va, tu as l'air un peu perdu._ »

« _Oui, je cherche à savoir ce qu'ils me veulent._ »

« _Tu dois être intéressant pour eux. Tu n'es pas con, tu es intelligent, tu es doué au combat_ »

« _Face à des loups, je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir bien longtemps. Même si pour Peter je me sous-estime, je peux facilement désarçonner un loup. Ils ne savent pas obligatoirement ce que je vaux._ » Stiles s'arrêta un instant. « _Faut qu'on arrive à discuter avec Peter en privé, je suis sûr qu'il en sait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laisse paraître._ »

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ »

« _C'est lui qui a découvert le lien entre un humain et un alpha, et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose au sujet de ça. Mais oui, réfléchit, j'ai un lien avec un Alpha, les deux loups ont dit qu'il voulait voir l'impossible, selon Peter c'est un lien extrêmement rare. Les Alphas cherchent sans doute ça._ »

« _Et vu les deux autres loups. J'ai comme l'impression que ces Alphas ne sont pas les seuls._ »

« _Je dois consulter les bestiaires._ »

« _Sans ton ordinateur ça va être compliqué._ »

« _Il y a une copie de tout dans l'ordi des Hale._ »

« _Et il est dans la chambre de Derek je parie ?_ »

« _Hum, oui sans doute. Bien que. Non quand je m'y suis retrouvé, Derek voulait soigner une griffure d'un Alpha, je n'ai pas vu d'ordi. Faudrait demander à Peter. Enfin quand il sera revenu d'être parti chercher ma voiture._ » Stiles continuait comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « _Ce loup doit apparaître quelque part. Si on arrive à comprendre ce qu'il est comment il fonctionne, ce qu'il veut, et ce qu'il considère comme l'impossible alors, on saura ce que les Alphas me veulent._ »

« _Stiles, je pense que Peter est rentré, il y a ta voiture devant._ »

Les deux adolescents descendirent. Derek et Peter avaient quelques mots assez hauts. Ils se turent en les entendant arriver.

« _Stiles j'ai ramené ta voiture, et il n'y a pas de griffe._ »

« _Peter, tu penses qu'on pourrait utiliser ton ordinateur je dois vérifier certaine chose dans les bestiaires._ »

« _Si c'est au sujet des nouveaux loups tu ne trouveras rien. Ce ne sont que des loups en transformations complète._ » Derek avait parlé de ça comme si on lui parlait d'une poussière mal ôtée d'un meuble.

« _Désolé, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu un loup en transformation complète il était un peu enragé, avait des yeux rouges et était un Alpha. Désolé Peter. Ceux-là n'avait en rien l'air de ressemblé au monstre qu'on avait vu avant. Encore désolé Peter._

« _Non, non ça va je ne le prends pas mal._ »

« _Stiles laisse nous nous occupé de ça._ »

« _Bien, dans ce cas on va voir la quelle de ta meute, ou de la mienne percera ce mystère en premier. Je n'ai jamais entendu aucun parler d'un loup aux yeux mauves. Ni de loup se servant d'arme. Enfin si, une personne en a déjà parlé. Mais vu qu'on ne partage pas nos sources. Bon courage._ » Stiles avait dit ça sur un ton en colère et de hargne. Il mettait réellement Derek au défi. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié.

« _Tu ne feras rien du tout. Cette fois-ci je t'enchainerai en bas pour que tu restes éloigné._ »

« _Vraiment. Mon pauvre Derek, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu as devant toi. Lydia et moi sommes beaucoup plus intelligents que toute ta meute réunie. Seule Peter vous tire un peu vers le haut. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans cette recherche d'information. Et que le meilleur gagne._ » Stiles ne laissa même pas le temps à Derek de répliqué qu'il fit volte-face et retourna dans la chambre. Lydia sur ses talons.

« _Jolie performance Stiles, mais penses-tu réellement qu'on fasse le poids ?_ »

« _Dans un combat contre les Alphas je n'en sais rien. Mais dans un combat d'intelligence face à Derek, oui._ »

« _Nous avons aucun information sur ce que pourrait être ces choses._ »

« _Et Derek non plus. Par contre, je connais une personne très doué en arme. Une personne qui pourra sans doute nous renseigner sur une arme bien particulière. Elle avait l'air d'être faite sur mesure._ »

« _Et vu l'arme, que j'ai vu aussi. Tu …_ » Lydia se retourne vers la porte. Elle se rappelait que les loups avaient une ouïe surhumaine. « _A une arme explosif de l'avant-guerre._ »

« _Lydia tu es un génie. Oui je pense à ça aussi. On pourra explorer ça demain. De toute façon Derek ne nous gardera pas indéfiniment. Au fait Allison elle fait quoi ?_ »

« _Elle parle avec Scott._ »

« _Tu crois qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ?_ »

« _Stiles, ne soit pas stupide. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, Allison va vouloir autre chose. Scott risque d'être une perte de temps._ »

« _Exactement_ » Allison venait de débarquer dans la chambre. « _Mon père a explosé quand je lui ai raconté qu'on s'est fait attaquer par des Alphas, les mêmes que lui j'ai l'impression. Il accepte que je passe la nuit ici, mais après il veut m'assigner à résidence. Je lui ai dit hors de question._ »

« _Il va falloir être prudent. Je doute qu'après ton père, mon père, et Derek nous laisse seul bien longtemps._ »

« _En ce qui me concerne, je fais ce que j'ai à faire._ »

« _Pareil, même si j'ai la chance d'avoir des parents, un peu moins au courant que vous._ »

« _Ok, on avance alors. Il faudra trouver un moyen de leur échapper. Mon père c'est facile, avec le boulot. Pour Derek il faudra brouiller un peu les pistes. Surtout s'il arrive à me pister comme un autre membre de sa meute._ »

« _Mon père est encore un peu faible, mais aussi étonnamment que cela puisse paraître, il est complètement remis. Je pense qu'il en joue un peu. C'est un homme, toujours à se plaindre._ »

« _C'est fou à la vitesse qu'il s'est remis. Stiles tu pourrais demander à Scott si on peut brouiller le lien qui vous uni à Derek_ »

« _Lydia ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Scott est un loup, Stiles est un humain, et ils ne doivent pas être réceptifs de la même façon. Et puis laissons-le en dehors de tout ça._ »

« _Allison, tu sais quoi sur ce lien ? Enfin celui qui uni un loup à son Alpha, sans bestiaire je ne peux rien savoir._ »

« _Je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste que le lien peut être utilisé par les deux parties. Brouiller les pistes je ne sais pas si tu sauras le faire. Mais si que je suis bête, le sorbier. Il bloque les énergies. Avec ça, Derek ne pourra pas te sentir._ »

« _Super on fera le test demain._ »

La soirée se passa calmement. Aucun des trois ne dormait. Ils voulaient battre Derek à son propre jeu et obtenir des informations sur ces loups bien avant lui. Ils savaient pertinemment bien que Derek ne pouvait pas les retenir chez lui et que le lendemain ils auraient tout le loisir de consulter les bestiaires sur l'ordinateur de Stiles.

Le lendemain matin. Derek rejoignit son oncle en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« _Tu sais Derek, tu ne pourras pas les protéger en les séquestrant._ »

« _Pour le moment, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire._ »

« _Non pas vraiment. Essaye une autre approche. Tu dois leur montrer que tu es là pour les aider et les protéger, pour les aider à avancer. Ce que tu fais, tu joues un peu le parent poule surprotecteur. En faisant ça, ils vont toujours essayer de transgresser les règles. J'ai bien vu Stiles quand tu es arrivé hier soir. Ils étaient soulagés de te voir, et lui, il était heureux que tu sois là. A ton avis, pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé un message à toi au lieu de Scott. Ils commencent à te faire confiance de plus en plus. Et toi tu gâche tout en les enfermant ici._ »

« _Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?_ » Cracha Derek.

« _Ohh mais je n'ai pas les réponses non plus. C'est toi l'Alpha, alors tu dois te comporter en tant que tel. Et n'oublie pas que eux sont des humains et non des loups._ »

« _En parlant du loup. Pourquoi pensent-ils que ce sont des loups différents._ »

« _Ils sont plus expérimenté c'est vrai. La transformation complète fait ressortir la plus part des instincts et des inconvénients lupins. Par contre, ce loup est un Isatis. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un. Ils ont une chose en plus. Ils ont un contrôle parfait de leur côté lupin. Et avoir un Isatis dans sa meute, permet à celle-ci d'avoir le même effet. Plus aucune difficulté de se contrôler. Tout ce passe comme on le souhaite._ »

« _C'est tout ? Quel est l'intérêt de l'envoyer contre nous ou contre eux ?_ »

« _C'est un loup comme un autre. Son Alpha a le droit de l'envoyer en mission. Mais quelle mission je n'en sais rien. Et tu feras bien d'enquêter un peu. Stiles va le faire. Et tu sais bien que ce mec est un aimant à problème._ »

Derek resta dans ses pensées. Il est vrai que Stiles allait se mettre dans la tête de retrouver ces loups de savoir qui ils sont, ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'ils doivent faire. Et pourquoi Stiles sent à ce point-là que ce loup était différent. Lui-même l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que Peter lui dise qu'il s'agit d'une forme légèrement différente d'un loup. C'est vrai qu'une morsure pour des fois engendrer un Kanima, alors pourquoi pas un loup différent, plus enclin à se contrôler et aider une meute à garder le contrôle sur le loup. D'un autre côté, en quoi ce loup peut être si différent des autres. Peter arrivait bien à faire la transformation complète lui aussi. N'importe quel loup peut y arriver. Le seul souci reste de se maîtriser.

Les ados virent déjeuner. Ca parlait de cours, de match, un peu de loup. Derek remarqua quand-même le clivage assez présent. Les humains d'un côté et les loups de l'autre. Stiles émit plusieurs fois le souhait de rentrer chez lui. Il attendait une réaction de Derek, ce qui n'en fut rien. Derek savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les retenir chez lui. D'autant plus que Stiles est le fils du Shérif. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours tiré au clair la fameuse nuit et ce que son père sait. De toute façon personne n'est venu sur le tapis avec. Donc ça reste secondaire.

Après avoir quitté de chez Derek, Stiles reconduit les deux jeunes filles. Allison en premier. Son père n'était pas du tout enclin à les laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Allison réussi plus ou moins bien à calmer son père. Mais Stiles avait besoin d'une information assez claire sur les loups. Il décida de passer à la charge. Ça lui permettra de se calmer un peu et sans doute d'attirer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« _Monsieur Argent, vous pensez qu'il existe plusieurs sortent de loup garou. Enfin des loups qui auraient d'autre capacité que celle qu'on connait ?_ »

« _C'est comme les loups. Leur génétique qualifie leur caractère, leur couleur, le forme, un peu comme la génétique pour n'importe lequel des animaux._ »

« _C'est possible de voir un loup avec de la couleur bleue ?_ »

« _Pas vraiment, le bleue n'est pas une couleur qui se trouve chez les loups, comme pour la plus part des mammifères._ »

« _On en a rencontré un_ »

« _Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un loup complétement transformé ?_ »

« _Non il est juste venu nous voir et puis il est reparti_ »

« _Merci pour ton humour Stiles._ »

« _Non papa c'est la vérité. Il est venu, puis est parti. On ne sait rien sur ces motivations._ »

Monsieur Argent était complétement désemparé, il savait bien que les ados feraient quand même ce qu'ils voulaient, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire n'y changera rien.

« _Je suppose que vous allez enquêter dessus. Je suppose que tout ce que je pourrais dire pour vous en dissuader sera inutile, donc je vous demande de ne pas chercher des ennuis. Les loups en transformation complète sont beaucoup plus incontrôlables._ »

« _En fait, on ne cherche pas d'ennui, généralement ce sont eux qui nous trouve._ » Dit Stiles avait un air faussement innocent.

Après avoir salué Allison est son père, Lydia et Stiles partirent à leur entrainement quotidien. Ils étaient arrivé plutôt que d'habite. Sa prof de sport se disputait avec son petit ami, le professeur Matthews. Il partit en vitesse au volant de sa voiture, laissant Nathalia fulminante devant l'entrée. Stiles essaya une manœuvre d'approche.

« _Nath, tout ce passe bien ?_ »

Elle le regarda et repris un air tout de suite plus tendre et calme.

« _Juste un différent sur… Enfin c'est un peu trop personnel._ »

« _Désolé, j'ai toujours été un peu trop curieux_. »

« _Il est juste un peu stressé avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'université. Mais rien de bien dramatique._ »

Lydia se mêla aussi de la discussion « _Il y a eu des soucis, on y était aussi, on n'est pas resté longtemps, on a peu discuté avec les professeurs sur le futur choix de nos études._ » Lydia voulait savoir, mais il fallait un argument pour ne pas avoir une curiosité mal placée. Stiles se dit qu'elle gère beaucoup mieux que lui avec les humains. Elle pourrait avoir n'importe quelles informations. Elle était très douée dans ce jeu.

« _Oh rien de bien grave, la soirée ne s'est pas exactement déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité. Nous n'avons pas pu rester bien longtemps non plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on y aille avec deux voitures. J'ai reçu un appel et j'ai dû quitter. Il n'a pas eu trop le choix. Et maintenant il râle un peu._ »

« _Oui je vois, les hommes. Toujours centré sur eux-mêmes._ »

Stiles pu se défouler sans souci au sport. Il avait tellement de frustration enfuie en lui. Il voulait batte Derek, car il était aussi, si pas plus fort que lui. Oui, il n'avait pas de côté surnaturelle, mais les loups sont tellement rétrogrades. Ils grognent, ils griffent, ils mordent, mais ils doivent toujours être au corps à corps pour ça. Il y a tellement de chose qu'ils ignorent. Ils n'étaient que des ados, donc pas possible d'utiliser les armes contrairement au père d'Allison. Mais eux, avaient la chimie. Désormais, il est temps qu'ils chassent. On arrête d'être passif. On arrête d'attendre, on va vers l'avant. Mais comme le disait sa prof, il faut être méfiant, car on sera sur leur territoire. A la fin il alla avec Lydia dans l'espace détente.

« _Et ben Stiles ça fait du bien de se détendre._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai. Lydia, il faut que nous contactions Allison, on ne va pas rester à attendre passivement que Derek nous batte ou qu'on se fasse de nouveau attaquer._ »

« _Tu as raison, il faut qu'on se bouge. Réfléchissons sur ce que nous savons de ces loups._ »

« _Le père d'Allison nous explique que les couleurs c'est la génétique. Donc ils sont comme ça, ils ne le sont pas devenus._ »

« _Les yeux rouges peuvent changer._ »

« _Oui mais les yeux mauves._ »

« _C'est une mélange de bleu et de rouge. Et les deux sont des couleurs de loups._ »

« _Elle était peut-être un loup bêtas avec des yeux bleus et est devenu Alpha avec des yeux rouges. Non pas possible Derek avait les yeux bleus et sont maintenant rouges._ » Stiles avait plus réfléchis à voix haute qu'autre chose.

« _Et si c'était une alpha, mais que son lien avec l'autre loup ai fait que ses yeux bleus se sont mélangé avec les siens._ »

« _Possible, mais elle ne devrait pas réellement être une Alpha, elle dit à l'autre qu'elle n'avait pas la même faculté de désobéissance que lui. Donc lui doit être un Alpha aussi, elle doit avoir un chef, donc c'est un bêta._ »

« _Et la meute d'Alpha, ils ne sont pas bêtas._ »

« _Juste._ »

« _Donc lui ne peut être un alpha, il a les yeux bleus, donc il est un bêta, mais avec une grande faculté de désobéissance._ »

« _Ok, faut chercher quel loup qui puisse facilement désobéir._ »

Ils se changèrent rapidement pour contacter Allison. Celle-ci accepta de se voir rapidement. Elle leur donna rendez-vous à l'entrepôt des Argents à deux heures du matin. Elle leur expliqua de ne pas poser trop de question, son père la surveille. Stiles passa chercher Lydia la nuit. Il avait ses Saïs à sa ceinture. Il ne voulait plus sortir sans défense. Lydia le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, elle avait repris le fléau de Kate pour se défendre elle aussi.

Arrivé à l'entrepôt Allison leur fit signe de rentrer. Canon était là. Avec un homme. Lydia le reconnu comme celui qu'elle avait fait rentrer à l'université hier soir.

Canon expliqua que la mission avait été un succès, il avait réussi à pirater le système et à sortir la méthode de conception du Carbone. Il y avait certain souci au niveau de la conception à faire. Le carbone était très instable. Des tests avaient été faits. Mais il n'y en avait aucune trace dans aucun des ordinateurs. Il faut donc que les adolescents puissent les obtenir mardi quand le professeur allait expliquer la chimie et les cours lors de l'atelier de la chimie moléculaire.

Stiles remarqua qu'il manquait une personne à cette drôle d'équipe.

« _Au fait, il ne vous manque pas quelqu'un ?_ »

« _Si_ » Canon sembla un peu triste, puis se repris.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?_ »

« _C'est compliqué_. »

Canon leur raconta toute l'histoire.

Flashback.

Canon expliqua aux trois ados qu'il fallait se montrer dans la salle de gala, comme ça si quelque chose tournait mal, ils seraient tranquilles. Et d'un autre côté pensa Canon, en bas ils seront tranquilles pour leur travail.

Canon mena son équipe avec le plan de l'université jusqu'au labo de chimie. Normalement le bureau du professeur devrait être dans la salle. Toutes ses recherches seront là.

Arrivé devant la porte Passepartout commença à crocheter la serrure.

« _Vous verrez chef. Personne ne se doutera que quelqu'un est entré ici._ »

« _Ben dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous surprenne ici. Sinon ça ne servira à rien de faire ton travail d'orfèvre pour qu'on rentre sans laisser de trace._ »

« _Atos, tu es toujours aussi désagréable, et ce n'est pas en râlant que j'irais plus vite._ »

« _C'est bon les tourtereaux. Arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon._ »

Un clic ce fit entendre et la serrure lâcha. Passepartout fit entrer Atos et Canon dans le labo. Il faisait sombre, mais des lampes de secours éclairaient comme c'est obligatoire dans tout établissement. Leur lueur était faible, mais suffisante pour que l'équipe puissent se repérer facilement. La porte qui donnait sur le bureau du professeur n'était pas verrouillée. Atos s'installa devant l'écran. Elle alluma l'ordinateur. Elle brancha dans un port USB son petit PDA.

« _Voilà je vais commencer à forcer les mots de passe. Ca ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes, ce sont rarement des cryptages au-delà de 64 bytes._ »

« _Fait vite quand même. Après il va falloir que tu fouilles pour trouver ce qu'on a besoin_. » Canon venait de se mettre derrière Atos pour la regarder faire son travail. Passepartout se baladait dans le bureau en regardant divers objets.

« _Voilà je suis dans la session. Je vais essayer de trouver les fichiers. Tiens ça c'est étrange._ »

« _Quoi ?_ » Canon n'avait pas l'air très bien rassuré. Lui et l'informatique ce n'était pas l'amour fou.

« _On dirait qu'on est pas les seuls à en vouloir au recherche. D'autres personnes essayent de pirater l'ordinateur à distance. J'espère que le pare-feu tiendra suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse terminer. Sinon nous seront visible pour ses hackers. Je vais essayer de mettre en route des protections pour avoir plus de temps._ »

« _Fait ce que tu as à faire. Je te fais confiance sur ce point._ »

Cela faisait maintenant près de 10 minutes qu'Atos pianotait sur l'ordinateur.

« _Chef, j'ai presque tout copié. Ça n'a pas été trop dur. Il était bien organisé._ »

« _Dépêche-toi de tout fermer, et on lève le camp. Hum, pourquoi elle me sonne maintenant elle. Bon allait on se tire._ »

« _Oh réellement ?_ »

Les membres de l'équipe se retournèrent. Dans le fond du labo, une personne les observait depuis déjà un certain temps. Comment était-elle entrée personne ne le savait. Passepartout avait bien fermé la porte derrière lui pour éviter d'être dérangé. Cette femme se leva calmement et se dirigea vers eux. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse soyeuse, presque rouge. Elle lui arrivait à la taille et étaie légèrement ondulée. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge sang. Cette robe était fendue sur tout le côté droit. Le haut était complétement décolleté et ne s'accrochait que légèrement sur sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir les mensurations idéales pour qu'une telle robe puisse tenir. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un corps sans aucun défaut, elle était d'une perfection divine. Dans ses pieds, des talons aiguilles d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

« _Vous n'allez quand même pas partir si vite. Vous venez d'arrivé, nous n'avons même pas encore pu faire connaissance._ »

L'équipe n'avait pas trop envie de faire connaissance, et sorti directement de la classe. Canon envoyé directement un message à Allison pour prendre la clef des champs, il y avait des choses pas nette dans cet endroit. Arrivé au tournant ils s'arrêtèrent sec, cette personne était déjà là, comment était-ce possible. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir dépassé, c'est impossible qu'elle soit là. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode. Elle tenait dans sa main une vieille mitrailleuse à camembert, une Thompson. Ils firent rapidement demi-tour. Elle se lança à leur talon

« _Non ne partez pas, revenez. J'ai envie de jouer, venez jouer avec moi. On fera picoti picota._ »

« _Elle court vite malgré ses talons aiguilles, il faut qu'elle me dise comment elle fait._ »

« _Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la réponse, je n'ai pas envie de me faire trouer la peau._ »

Canon sortis une sorte de petite grenade de sa poche. Il la dégoupilla et la déposa par terre. Une épaisse fumée commença à en sortir.

« _Venez avec ça on va la semer. On va sortir par une issue de secours. En espérant de ne pas déclencher d'alarme. J'espère que les jeunes sont sortis. On les récupère et on se barre d'ici._ »

Ils ouvrirent une porte de sortie. Un léger bruit ce fit entendre, sans doute une sorte d'alarme pour prévenir qu'une issue est ouvert. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment. Sur le parking ils virent leur trois ados, mais ils étaient accompagné d'autre personne. Et très bizarrement un loup sur ses pattes arrières était près d'eux. Il avait les mains en l'air. Le second loup regarda dans la direction de Canon et de son équipe. Puis ils disparurent dans le sous-bois ça alors. C'était étrange comme spectacle.

« _Canon c'était quoi ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel._ » Atos semblait un peu paniquée. Elle savait qu'il existait des créatures un peu bizarres mais contrairement à Canon et Passepartout elle n'en avait jamais vu.

« _Qu'ils sont mignons, et en plus ils pensaient réellement m'échapper. Vous êtes à moi, je peux faire ce que je veux de vous. Et comme j'ai un peu faim._ » Une voix féminine d'outre-tombe venait de les interpeller. En se retournant ils virent qu'elle était toujours là à les poursuivre. Elle avait des yeux aussi rouges de sa robe, des dents lui avaient poussée et semblait armée de griffes acérée. Elle se jeta sur eux. Passepartout sorti un outil assez pointu et lui enfonça en plein milieu de dos. Ça ne fit que l'énerver encore plus

Une voiture passa à toute allure ce qui déconcentra la femme. Laisse le temps à canon de sortir une petite seringue de sa poche et de lui injecter le contenu dans la jambe. D'un geste elle l'envoya dans un coin.

« _A ta place je ferai plus attention. Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je me promène non armé. Il y a plein de loup ici et c'est la pleine lune. Dépêche toit de rejoindre ta propre meute. L'aconit est mon arme préférée._ »

La beauté fatale mit sa main sur sa jambe. Des petites trainées noires commençaient à apparaitre le long de ses veines. Elle partit en râlant.

« _Donc, vous vous êtes fait attaquer par une espèce de top model loup garou ?_ »

« _Il n'y a pas que ça. Atos a été mordu. Elle est vraiment mal, très mal._ »

« _Elle cicatrise ?_ »

« _Non pas du tout, justement, la plaie refuse de cicatriser. D'après les médecins, son corps va lâcher. Il ne trouve pas ce que c'est._ »

« _La morsure peut vous tuer. Et ce qu'elle est en train de faire._ »

« _Soit. J'ai tout sur le carbone. D'après la note, il a de fabuleuse propriété, merci de m'avoir aidé à la récupérer. Mais il est utilisable. Il y a un problème à sa conception. Il est instable. Aucune note ne permet de dire comment le stabiliser. Pourtant ils s'y sont arrivés, il y a des vidéos où ils testent la résistante. C'est absolument fabuleux._ »

« _Merci Canon, je te recontacte mardi soir. Normalement, j'aurais la réponse pour l'instabilité. Pour Atos, je ne sais malheureusement rien faire il n'existe aucun antidote pour résister à la morsure. Je suis vraiment désolée._ »

« _Elle connaissait les risques._ »

« _Avant que tu ne partes j'aurais une question à te poser._ » Stiles souhaitait réellement savoir s'il a pu créer une arme qui ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vue. Il était très précis dans sa description, il lui montra les croquis. Canon connaissait bien ce type d'arme. Son frère en avait conçu des similaires pour les européens et les russes. Mais aucune n'avait les dimensions pour un loup garou. Elle pouvait effectivement être adaptable, mais rien ne lui laissait présager qu'un loup puisse les utiliser. Son frère avait conçu le plan, par après il se peut très bien qu'on l'adapte en niveau de la taille. Canon refusa de lui donner le nom de l'acheteur. C'était des données gouvernementales.

Après le départ de Canon, Allison monta les mannequins d'entrainement. Ceux-ci pouvaient être articulés électroniquement pour s'entrainer. Ils s'entrainèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Stiles et Lydia décidèrent de ne plus aller à la salle de sport et de venir ici avec Allison pour développer son aptitude au combat. Le reste du temps Stiles et Lydia le passèrent à la bibliothèque de la ville pour trouver des informations sur ce possible loup.

« _Stiles, tu te rappelles je t'avais expliqué un peu le lien que j'ai eu avec Peter. Des fois j'arrive à accéder à certain de ses souvenir, tu penses que je pourrais essayer de fouiller dedans pour obtenir des informations d'où chercher._ »

« _Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais tu veux faire comment ?_ »

« _LSD._ »

« _LYDIA c'est de la drogue._ »

« _C'est bon je ne vais pas en acheter ni en créer, mais j'ai de la substance un peu hallucinogène. Je m'en sers pour une potion anti-loup. J'aurais besoin de toi pour essayer de me guider._ »

« _Tout ce que tu veux. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est à toi de prendre la décision._ »

« _Alors on va tester. Ce soir, mes parents ne sont pas là._ »

Le soir Stiles arriva chez Lydia. Il n'était pas des plus rassurés. Il désapprouvait ce que Lydia souhaitait faire. Mais c'était son choix pas le sien. Lydia avait déjà tout installé. Différent petit gobelet étaient sur la table. Elle expliqua à Stiles, qu'elle allait délirer un maximum. Il allait devoir la garder à flot. Il faut qu'il arrive à l'accrocher à sa voix, comme pour de l'hypnose. Lorsqu'elle sera accrochée et prête, il allait devoir lui poser des questions. Lydia lui expliqua que quand il aura les réponses, il devra lui faire boire un gobelet qu'elle lui montra, il allait dissiper les effets des hallucinogènes.

Lydia avala le premier verre. Elle plongea dans son subconscient. Il faisait tout blanc. Elle se concentra, mais n'entendait pas la voix de Stiles. Elle commença à penser à la soirée. La scène apparue. Elle put se voir et vivre la scène au ralenti comme spectatrice. Elle pouvait avancer et revenir sans problème. Soudain elle vit Stiles apparaître. C'était le fruit de son imagination. Stiles n'était pas là, mais elle entendait bien sa voix. Elle se laissa guider par lui. Il arriva dans la maison de Derek. Elle put revivre la scène ou Derek et Stiles s'échauffait. Elle fit stop pour regarder Peter. Elle le décrit à Stiles.

Il était assez dans les nuages, fermé aussi, voir mal à l'aise. On dirait qu'il avait effectivement la plupart des réponses. Elle tente de le toucher pour essayer de rentrer dans son esprit, ou dans la partie des souvenir de Peter enfui dans Lydia. Stiles l'appela puis lui décrit le loup. Il apparut devant elle. Tournant un peu sur lui-même à l'instar d'un modèle sur un ordinateur. Celui-ci était différent de ce qu'elle avait vu. Un Isatis, ce mot lui sauta dans la tête. Elle le cria. Stiles commença à lui poser des questions sur ce que pouvait être un Isatis. Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de chambre de motel miteux. Stiles faisait vite en parallèle des recherches sur l'Isatis dans les bestiaires. Il ne trouva rien, Lydia continua son exploration.

Sur le lit un humain, nu et attaché. Elle le détailla. Il était apeuré, et avait des traces de ligature sur les mains. Ca faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il était attaché. Il avait un corps fin et élégant. Bien qu'il avait l'air sous-alimenté. Le corps était frêle, mais une certaine puissance en émanait. Elle regarda les liens de plus près. C'était fait avec de l'Aconit. D'où le fait qu'il ne pouvait se défaire. Deux personnes rentrèrent. Peter accompagné d'une femme.

« _Joli spécimen Laura. Tu dis que c'est réellement un Isatis ?_ »

« _Oui Peter, j'ai réussi à le capturer. C'est un tout jeune Omega. Il ne connait pas encore ses propres pouvoirs. Je pense que tu seras plus à même que moi de le dompter. Sa puissance pourrait nous être très utile._ »

« _Je vois, je vais faire ce qui doit être fait pour qu'il nous rejoigne._ »

La femme s'éloigna, ferma la porte pour laisser Peter avec l'hôte. Il s'en approché, caressa son visage. Il tremblait de peur à la vue de Peter.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Mais ça pourra te faire du bien. Tu as besoin d'une meute. D'abord, montre-moi à quoi tu ressembles._ »

Peter s'approcha de son coup comme pour lui donner un baiser, mais le mordit avec force. Le jeune homme hurla. Etrangement, il commença à se transformer. Il était différent de celui qu'ils avaient vu à la lisière du bois. Mais ressemblant quand même. Il avait l'air doux. Lydia caressa son ventre en même temps que Peter pour sentir. Elle eut l'impression de plonger sa main dans de la farine. Le mot douceur n'était pas assez fort pour décrire cette sensation. Peter avait l'air d'avoir la même sensation. Elle décrivit tout à Stiles. Peter commença à se transformer. Il n'était pas de transformation complète. Il commença à bouger ses vêtements. Lydia commençait à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Elle le sentait dans tout son être. Elle hurla de douleur lorsque son cerveau lui montra le début. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose. Elle pense à ses recherches et un autre souvenir apparu à elle. Stiles essayait comme il le pouvait de ramener Lydia à la raison. Elle se retrouvait au manoir. Plusieurs personnes étaient entre elles. Elle entendit une femme appeler un jeune garçon, un certain Derek puis l'éloigna de la discussion.

« _Nous t'écoutons Peter._ »

« _C'est bien un Isatis._ »

La jeune femme qui avait éloigné Derek l'interpella. « _Les Isatis sont des renards, et non des loups. Lui ressemble bien à un loup._ »

« _Ce n'est qu'un diminutif. En fait le nom exact est un loup blanc polaire. On les reconnait pour leur fourrure exceptionnelle douce et dense, pour se protéger des régions froides. Les loups ont commencé à essayer d'en obtenir après la première guerre mondiale. Ca coïncidait avec la chasse au renard Isatis. Ce nom est venu par après pour les distinguer._ »

Lydia avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle cria à Stiles le loup blanc polaire. Stiles lui répondit qu'il y avait ça dans les bestiaires. Qu'elle pouvait sortir. Mais elle voulait en entendre un peu plus.

« _En quoi peuvent-ils nous être utile ?_ »

« _Ils ont un contrôle parfait sur le loup. Le loup ne fait qu'un avec l'humain. Quand un isatis est dans la meute, il offre ce don à tout membre. De plus, la puissance d'un Isatis est similaire à celle de son Alpha. Par conséquent celui-ci double sa force._ »

« _Tu as réussi à le faire nous rejoindre ?_ »

« _Pas encore._ »

Lydia commençait à ne plus se sentir bien. Elle demandé à Stiles de la sortir de là. Il lui fit boire le second gobelet. Quelques minutes après, elle revint à elle et expliqua ce qu'elle a découvert.

« _J'ai découvert un peu la même chose dans les bestiaires. Mais c'est glauque cette histoire. D'après le bestiaire des Hale, ils considèrent l'Isatis un peu comme un objet pour augmenter leur pouvoir. On voit par contre dans le bestiaire des Argent que l'Isatis est un loup plus sociable et moins dangereux que les autres. Il explique qu'il s'approche plus du chien que du loup. Par contre j'ai lu sur internet, dans une vieille légende que les loups garou blanc polaire avaient souvent un don que les autres loups garous ne pouvaient avoir. Tu penses au contrôle._ »

« _Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'il faut absolument parler au père d'Allison, on a plus le choix._ »

« _Tu as raison. Demain on aura aussi nos réponses au problème du carbone._ »

Le lendemain au Lycée, les ados s'installèrent en classe de façon stratégique pour communiquer rapidement et discrètement. C'est-à-dire au fond de la classe.

Le professeur entra dans une discussion sur la chimie. Discussion qui avait l'air d'endormir tout le monde. Les ados voulaient qu'il arrive de lui-même au niveau du carbone, il ne fallait pas poser la question de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Ils devaient maintenant être au courant de l'intrusion dans l'université. Canon et son équipe n'avait pas ferme le local vu l'alpha qui les poursuivait. De plus, sortant pas une issue de secours, ils devaient sans doute avoir dû déclencher une alarme silencieuse.

Durant son discours il parla un peu des carbones, Lydia reconnut tout de suite de quoi il parla, et intervenu.

« _Vous voulez-dire que vous serez à même de recréer du vrai diamant._ » Lydia prit les yeux brillant de la pom-pom-girl modèle. La fille très soucieuse de son apparence. Et ça marché, le prof n'y vu que du feu. Il n'avait pas réellement parlé de diamant.

« _Non un matériel aussi résistant. Il n'en aura pas la brillance_ »

« _Réellement, les propriétés du diamant son exceptionnelle en matière de résistance, d'isolant thermique. Vous pouvez le faire._ »

« _Oui c'est possible, et moins couteux que le diamant synthétique._ »

« _C'est une énorme avancée, vous pouvez être fière d'avoir participé à cette recherche, mais j'ai l'habitude de savoir que ce qui est peu couteux est difficile._ »

Le professeur explique le problème lié à l'instabilité. Lydia avait ses yeux qui brillaient d'admiration. Le prof ne se rendait compte de rien, et tant mieux. Elle était très douée pour ça.

A la fin les trois ados mirent leur note en commun pour qu'Allison puisse les envoyer à Canon. Ça allait lui donner un sérieux avantage dans la construction d'arme. Et pour eux aussi.

Après les cours, Lydia et Stiles expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait et leur avancée. Allison avait eu les mêmes réflexions que Stiles sur le moyen dont elle a obtenu les informations. Elle était d'accord pour interroger son père au soir. Il n'y avait plus le choix.

Les trois adolescents arrivèrent près du père d'Allison. Ils voulaient avoir des réponses, et ils n'étaient pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

« _Papa, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu sais sur un loup garou Isatis._ »

« _Que l'Isatis est un renard et non un loup._ »

« _Et sur un loup garou blanc polaire ?_ » Stiles lui précisa

« _Ce sont des vieilles légendes, et je ne sais pas plus pour ainsi dire._ »

« _Papa, on a besoin de ses informations, on veut battre Derek à ce niveau-là. Il prend le problème trop à la légère, et on doit s'avoir comment il fonctionne._ »

Monsieur Argent n'était pas des plus enclins à leur répondre, d'un autre côté si c'est pour battre Derek à un jeu pas de problème après tout ce ne sont que des légendes.

« _Ok ok._ »

Les trois ados s'installèrent dans le salon pour écouter l'histoire de Monsieur Argent.

« _Ce que je vais vous raconter n'est qu'à un stade théorique, personne ne sait si c'est vrai, et je ne connais que les vieilles légendes qui se sont transmise chez les chasseurs._ »

L'Isatis ou loup garou blanc polaire sont une race de métamorphe assez particulière. Ce sont des loups garous qui vécurent dans des régions froides et polaires, d'où son nom. Ils se sont adaptés, leur fourrure à blanchi pour se fondre dans le décor, et leur poil sont plus dense, plus chaud afin de se protéger du froid. Les loups garous se nourrissent de chair humaine à la base. Mais ses régions étant si désertique et froide, ils ont dû s'adapter autrement. Ils avaient besoin des hommes pour survivre, comme les hommes avaient besoin d'eux pour les protéger des prédateurs. Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus humain, moins carnivore on va dire. Il paraît que leur loup et leur humain ne forme d'une seule entité, ils ne perdent jamais le contrôle. Ils ont été découvert vers 1910 je pense. Je ne suis pas sur de la date. Mais c'était un peu avant la première guerre qui secoua l'Europe. Leur capacité à maîtriser le loup était tel, que les meutes ont commencé à les chasser pour devenir plus puissante et ainsi pouvoir se transformer complétement en loup sans subir les inconvénients. Sinon ça prend des années à un loup d'y arriver et jamais avec un contrôle parfait. Leur découverte coïncide avec la chasse au renard Isatis, d'où le nom. Ça c'est l'histoire de l'Isatis. Maintenant le nom est un peu faux. En fait ce loup se rapproche beaucoup plus de l'Husky que du renard.

L'Isatis paraît souvent plus beau que les autres loups. En particulier suite à sa couleur blanche, sinon il n'est pas si différent. Par contre où le loup cherche une meute, l'Isatis cherche un compagnon. D'après ce que j'ai des fois pu comprendre. Leur rôle au sein d'une meute se résume à un objet. Le traitement qui leur est infligé n'est pas toujours humain, il est dégradant, certain se retrouve courtisant de l'Alpha. Le fait qu'il cherche un compagnon a été mal interprété. C'est devenu des fois des sortes de… Enfin je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur ça.

C'est ici que ça devient étrange. Il y a beaucoup de mystère qui entourent ces loups. Notamment sur leurs aptitudes. Ils ne peuvent gagner en puissance. Leur puissance dépend de leur compagnon. Ils n'ont pas besoin de vivre en meute. Ils peuvent rester oméga toute leur vie. Ils n'ont pas d'odeur de loup. Donc si personne ne les voit transformer, ils peuvent rester ainsi toute leur vie. Ils ne sont même pas obligés de se transformer. Contrairement aux loups, ils développent plus leur côté humain que lupin, l'intelligence, l'adresse, la culture, les connaissances... Ils sont plus intelligent, plus ouvert sur le monde, ne se battent pas comme des loups. Enfin c'est étrange.

Nous les chasseurs ne combattons pas ce genre de loup. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Sans doute car ils sont sensé être moins dangereux, ou parce que un combat avec eux sera plus difficile. Je n'en sais pas plus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce genre de loup n'attaque pas les humains, mais s'ils sont dans une meute, ils doivent obéir à leur Alpha.

« _Monsieur Argent, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur leur faculté de désobéissance._ »

« _Tout loup peut défier son Alpha. Pourquoi pas eux. Il paraît qu'ils sont plus à mène que d'autre de mener une mutinerie. Sans doute pour ça qu'on leur réservait des traitements dégradants._ »

Lydia s'interrogeât sur le côté courtisant et sexuel. Elle avait vu Peter vouloir abuser de l'un d'entre eux. « _Qu'entendez-vous par courtisant de l'Alpha ?_ »

« _Exactement ce que ça veut dire._ »

« _Comment peut-on devenir Isatis ?_ »

« _Comment veux-tu que je le sache._ »

« _Papa, les Isatis existent réellement._ »

Monsieur Argent interrompit sa fille. « _Ce ne sont que des légendes._ »

« _Les loups transformés, l'un d'entre eux ressemblait à un Isatis, il avait les poils blanc, ils semblaient être doux et dense. Par contre il était bleu sur le dos._ »

« _Allison, ça expliquerait leur armement. Ils développent plus leur côté humain que loups. Ils se battent comme des humains. Les hommes se battent comment ? Flingue, bombe, arme, machine et ainsi de suite._ »

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez vu ce genre de loup. Ils vous ont fait quoi ?_ »

« _Juste regardé, surtout Stiles. Nous en savons pas plus sur leur intention._ »

« _Mister Stilinski, vous allez devoir faire attention. On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de loup._ »

« _Papa tu viens de dire qu'ils étaient moins dangereux._ »

« _Si son Alpha lui demande d'attaquer, il le fera._ »

« _Monsieur Argent, que savez-vous des loups avec des yeux mauves._ »

« _Il paraîtrait qu'un loup totalement transformé par un Isatis aurait des yeux d'une couleur différente de leur habitude. Mais je n'en sais pas plus._ »

« _En fait, nous pensons que le mauve est un mélange de bleu et de rouge._ » En voyant la tête de Monsieur Argent, Lydia continue_ « Enfin nous sommes sûr au niveau du mélange de couleur pour faire du mauve. Mais ce que nous voulons dire c'est que le loup avec les yeux mauves est une Alpha et que les yeux bleus se sont mélangés. Ca confirme vos dires. L'Isatis avait des yeux bleus._ »

« _Ils ont toujours des yeux bleus c'est une de leur signe distinctif. Oui ce serai possible, mais je ne suis pas un expert en loup._ »

« _Nous en connaissons un._ »

« _Le Dr Deaton ?_ »

Les trois ados filèrent en laissant le père d'Allison en plan. Ils montèrent dans la voiture puis partirent chez le vétérinaire. Le vétérinaire était là en train de s'occuper d'un chien. Pas de Scott en vue.

« _Docteur docteur._ »

« _Du calme Stiles que voulez-vous._ »

Allison parla la première, Stiles n'avait pas encore repris son souffle. « _On a besoin de vos connaissance en matière de loup. En matière d'Isatis, soit le loup garou blanc polaire._ »

« _Que savez-vous._ »

Lydia fit un parfait résumé de tout ce que le père d'Allison lui a dit. Elle lui demanda aussi ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« _Effectivement, ils existent, ce ne sont pas que des légendes. Maintenant ils ne se montrent que très rarement, ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'un est venu vous voir. Ils se cachent le plus part du temps. Ils sont très convoités._ »

« _Oui pour les caractéristiques. Est-ce que vous savez d'autre chose ?_ »

« _Oui, il faut se méfier de ce genre de loup. Quand ils se montrent à découvert, soit ils n'ont pas le choix, soit ils savent très bien que la personne ne survivra pas pour transmettre ce qu'elle sait._ »

« _Heu ouais, c'est embêtant._ »

« _Que savez-vous sur eux. On est confronté à ce genre de problème._ »

« _Ce sont des loups séducteurs. Ils sont toujours dans la séduction. Ils peuvent défier n'importe qui à la danse du loup. C'est les deux loups intérieurs d'une personne qui se dispute la place de l'Alpha souvent. L'Isatis gagne toujours. Ils auront toujours les yeux bleus, qu'ils soient Alpha ou non. Ils cherchent à être entouré et à plaire. Ils ont souvent des fonctions assez élevée, ils aiment s'amuser. Ça leur arrive de n'avoir aucune limite._ »

« _Mon père ne m'a pas expliqué ça._ »

« _Normal depuis les année 40 ils ont évolués avec la société._ »

« _Docteur, peuvent-ils se servir d'arme pour se battre._ »

« _Les griffes d'un Isatis ne sont pas assez résistante pour se battre avec. Donc oui._ »

« _Est-ce que leur côté humain ont, enfin est-ce que certaine caractéristique de l'Isatis pourrait se retrouver dans le côté humain._ »

« _Oui, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer. Ils sont intelligents, haut placé dans la société, séducteur, ils aiment être entourés, ils aiment qu'on les admire. Ahh oui, et ce qui plait au loup plait à l'humain, il n'y a pas de frontière._ »

« _Et au niveau physique ?_ »

« _Il faut observer le comportement_ »

« _J'ai lu que certain loup Isatis pouvait développer des compétences que les autres ne pourraient pas._ »

« _Là, Stiles, tu entres dans le mystère et les légendes. Effectivement, selon les légendes, ça serai possible. Je ne saurai pas t'en dire plus à ce niveau._ »

« _Docteur, vous savez quel genre de compétence ?_ »

« _Non Allison, désolé._ »

« _Au fait, est-ce que Scott vous as déjà posé des questions à ce sujet ?_ »

« _Non pourquoi ?_ »

« _Pour rien, pourriez-vous ne pas lui dire que nous sommes venu vous poser ce genre de question. C'est un peu délicat, c'est mon ex, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache._ » Allison avait joué sur une corde sensible. Et ça marché, car le Docteur accepta de ne rien dire au sujet de leur venue.

Le lendemain à l'école, Allison arrivait avec des bonnes nouvelles. Canon avait réussi à reproduire la conception du carbone. C'était très facile et pas trop couteux. Pour les remercié il leur a fait les armes gratuitement. Lydia allait avoir sa collection de flacon et Stiles son Hallebarde.

Après les cours ils retrouvèrent Allison et Canon pour découvrir leur nouvel instrument. Lydia avait toute une panoplie d'ustensile pour créer ses produits sans ruiner la vaisselle de ses parents et donc ne pas éveillé les soupçons. La Hallebarde était bien équilibrée, Canon avait ajouté une petite fonctionnalité que Stiles appréciait grandement. Au niveau du milieu elle pouvait se casser en deux et était relié par une chaîne. Il pouvait maintenant lancer une partie et la faire revenir à lui facilement.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans trop de problème. Nos trois ados s'entrainaient avec leur nouveau jouet. Lydia avait augmenté son nombre de potion et de poison de façon fulgurante. Elle avait également adapté certaine chose afin de créer des flèches empoisonnée pour Allison. Elle avait aussi créé une petite mélasse pour mettre sur la Hallebarde de Stiles, et aussi une sorte de petite poudre pour son combat au corps à corps.

Les vacances étaient là. Il faisait très froid pour un mois de novembre. D'après les prévisions, il y avait beaucoup de risque d'avoir de la neige pour mi-novembre ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé à Beacon Hill. L'entrepôt n'était pas chauffé ce n'est pas vraiment des plus agréables

En plein milieu de l'entrainement Stiles reçu un appel. Derek. C'était étrange depuis quelques temps, on ne l'entendait plus. Il décrocha

« _Salut petit Alpha, que veux-tu ?_ »

« _Salut Stiles, vous n'aurez pas des nouvelles de Scott, il n'est pas là pour l'entrainement, et je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable._ »

« _Il me semble que tu peux sentir les membres de ta meute, ainsi que moi._ »

« _Très drôle Stiles, si je pouvais sentir où il était je ne te téléphonerai pas. Toi je suis sûr que tu as trouvé un moyen de brouillé mon radar. Je me trompe._ »

« _Poudre de sorbier. J'ai deux petits sacs dans mes poches. Mais non je ne sais pas du tout où il est. Il est sans doute en retard ?_ »

« _Oui sans doute_ »

Stiles avait bien entendu l'inquiétude de Derek dans sa voix. Il en fit part au deux filles. Ils en sont venus à la conclusion que si Scott ne refaisait pas surface avant ce soir ils partiraient à leur recherche. Si Derek est dans l'impossibilité de le trouver, de le sentir, alors ses dons de loups lui étaient sans aucune utilité. Eux n'avait pas ce genre de dons, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se reposer sur ce genre de chose et donc utilisaient plus leur intelligence. Le soir pas de nouvelle de Scott, Stiles essaya de contacter Derek qui ne répondait pas non plus. Il était sûr qu'il était parti à sa recherche avec les autres vu qu'aucun ne répondait.

Partie rédigée selon une inspiration de Claiireuhh :

Il devait être approximativement minuit. Les trois adolescents commencèrent à se préparer à la chasse. Il était temps de montrer qui allait être les pauvres petites jouvencelles en détresses.

Allison était déjà là prête. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir très serré. A chacune de ses jarretières il y avait une dague avec le bout du manche rond pour y passer un doigt et mieux les tenir. Le haut était très léger. Elle avait une sorte de soutient gorge de sport noir. Il tenait fermement sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'elle bouge durant la course. Il recouvrait uniquement ses seins. Et était tenu par des lanières. Les premières se croisaient sous son cou, remontaient sur les épaules pour s'accrocher à l'arrière sur une lanière de tissu beaucoup plus robuste. Celle-ci faisait le tour de son corps pour tenir le devant et le derrière. On pouvait voir entre sa poitrine passer la lanière de son carquois. Elle avait son arc dans sa main droit, et accroché à sa ceinture à gauche son arbalète. Elle avait de grosse boots noirs qui lui remontait jusqu'à la moitié de son tibia. Ses cheveux était tiré en arrière et tenu en queue de cheval. A son poignet gauche était accroché un petit PDA sans doute avec les fonctions GPS et traceurs. Au-dessus de sa tête on pouvait voir des lunettes à vision nocturne.

Lydia venait de terminer de se changer. Elle avait un mini short noir très moulant. Et de grosse chaussure de randonnée noire. Son haut était en latex noir. Il était décotée jusqu'au nombril et dépourvu de manche. Elle avait des gants en cuir noir qui remontait presque jusqu'au épaule. A ca ceinture un holsters modifié. On pouvait y voir toutes sortes de fioles avec du liquide dedans. Elles étaient toute en carbone vitreux et donc résistantes. Il y avait sur son côté droit une petite poche contenant des fioles de verre vide pour y faire ses mixture avant de les lancer. A gauche le fléau de Kate mit à la wonder woman. Elle avait fait une tresse avec ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gêne pas dans ses mouvements. Elle portait aussi des lunettes de vision nocturne.

Stiles termina de se changer pour rejoindre les deux filles. Il arborait un pantalon militaire vert. Il avait un T-Shirt noir. Il avait mis des chaussures militaires aussi. Etant donné qu'il serait au corps à corps avec les loups, il fallait faire quelque petite modification. Sur le devant de la chaussure il avait remis une plaque en métal qui épousait la forme de la chaussure à la perfection. Sur l'arrière de la semelle il avait entré quelques petites pointes. Un coup de pied serait très douloureux. A sa ceinture, il avait accroché ses Saïs, il les avait fait aiguiser à la perfection. Il pourrait déchirer la chair humaine ou lupine sans aucun problème. Il avait pris un carquois à Allison, mais n'en avait gardé que la lanière et son accroche pour y installer son arme faite entièrement pour lui. Il avait mis des protections sur ses avant-bras. Deux plaques de carbones sur le haut de ses avant-bras. Ca le protégerait des coups griffes s'il devait les parer. Accroché derrière sa ceinture, un petit sac très fin qui contenait un mélange de talc et d'aconit en poudre. Chacun d'entre eux avait une petite fiole contenant l'antidote au venin du kanima synthétique de Lydia. Il y en avait assez pour deux prises, soit approximativement une grosse heure d'immunité. L'immunité ne tiendrait pas plus de 40 minutes selon Lydia.

Lorsque Stiles rejoignit les deux filles, Lydia lui donna des lunettes de vision nocturne.

« _Tu vas voir Stiles je les ai complétement modifiée. Si jamais il y a une grosse force de lumière, la luminosité va automatiquement se régler pour éviter de nous éblouir. Tu as aussi un détecteur de chaleur, je me rappelle que les loups ont une température plus élevée que les humains. De plus j'ai ajouté un GPS intégré._ »

Stiles les mit sur son nez. « _Waouaa Lydia, tu nous les a faite full option._ »

« _Bah j'ai juste régler le programme. Elles sont quasi toute comme ça maintenant, je n'ai eu qu'à installer le logiciel dans celle du père à Allison._ »

« _Bon les amoureux au lieu de vous extasier sur la finesse des lunettes. On est prêt, mais on ne sait pas où chercher._ »

Stiles sortit une grande carte où il avait fait plusieurs annotations. Il leur montra les différents incidents qui s'étaient produit ces derniers temps. Il avait tout analysé, y compris les animaux tués de façon incertaine ou douteuse aux yeux de la police. Un certain plan se dessinait. C'était leur territoire de chasse. Donc Scott devrait être quelque part dans cette zone.

« _Tu es un génie Stiles, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Et je suppose qu'ils vont brouiller l'odeur de Scott, mais nous on va se servir de la température et non de l'odeur, et comme il fait froid ça va bien ressortir sur les lunettes._ »

« _Lydia on est pas les meilleurs élèves du lycée pour rien. Allais en voiture._ »

Tous les trois montèrent dans la voiture. La tension et l'excitation était palpable. Ils devaient retrouver Scott, protéger la meute. Puis si au passage ils pouvaient martyriser quelques Alphas, ils ne s'en priveraient pas. Stiles indiquât les coordonnée dans le GPS de sa voiture et partir aussitôt. Le trajet dura près de 45 minutes. Au vu de la voiture, il n'y aucun mal à traverser une bonne partie des bois.

Ils étaient arrivés au centre de la zone délimitée par Stiles. Il faisait encore assez clair, mais Lydia leur ordonna de mettre les lunettes pour détecter la chaleur. Rien de bien spécial ne se profilait à l'horizon, ils allaient devoir ratisser pour trouver. Allison tapait sur son petit PDA afin d'avoir une vue sur son GPS. Ils vont pouvoir chercher sans passer deux fois par le même endroit et perdre du temps.

Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'il ratissait, mais toujours rien. Stiles ressorti sa carte pour voir s'il n'y pas d'autre endroit pour chercher. Pendant ce temps Allison s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Vite rejointe par les deux autres. Elle leur explique que c'est ici qu'elle venait voir Scott quand son père l'interdisait de le voir. Stiles attrapa les deux filles et les obligea à se cacher derrière un rocher. Devant eux, face au vide se tenait le fameux Isatis. Il regardait le paysage debout sur le rocher. Il avait un Jeans assez ample. Il avait ses deux armes de pugilat pourvues de griffe de 30 centimètres, mais n'avait pas son holster. Sa queue ne battait pas la mesure, il était totalement immobile. Seul sa fourrure ondulante au vent trahissait que ce n'était pas une statue.

« _Stiles c'est un loup, il sait sans doute que nous sommes déjà là._ » Chuchota Lydia

« _Effectivement._ » La voix du loup les fit sursauter. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête et incliné près de son épaule, comme si il voulait les regarder. Juste après il se remit dans sans ancienne position en restant de marbre.

« _On fait quoi maintenant ?_ » Demanda Allison

« _J'en sais fichtre rien, il sait qu'on est là, on chuchote alors qu'il nous entend._ » Lydia n'attendit pas réellement que Stiles termine sa phase et s'approcha à pas feutré de loup. Elle l'observait, elle cherchait une réaction de sa part en s'approchant. Il ne réagit pas, il restait dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle monta sur le rocher doucement et se mit juste à côté de lui. Elle le regarda puis regarda dans la même direction que lui. Il est vrai que le paysage était superbe. On avait une vue sur la ville proche de Beacon Hill, Lydia pu remarquer que cette foret donnait sur le parking de l'université, mais avec un chemin assez long, sans doute pas pour les loups. Pendant que Lydia contemplait le paysage avec le loup, Allison et Stiles s'étaient approchés. Le loup ne prêtait guère attention aux humains à côté. Lydia décida de rompre le silence.

« _Le paysage est splendide, vous venez souvent ici ?_ » Elle trouva la phrase stupide dans le contexte actuelle.

« _C'est un excellent endroit pour se reposer et méditer. Je suis, enfin, le plus souvent, au calme._ » Il avait dit ses mots en même temps qu'un abaissement de la tête, comme s'il avait été déçu.

« _Désolé de vous avoir troublé dans votre méditation, je m'en excuse._ » Lydia se rappelait que ces loups étaient plus calmes avec les humains, moins dangereux, et assez cultivé. Elle voulait garder un langage poli pour voir jusqu'ou elle pouvait aller.

« _Ce n'est rien_ » Il avait tourné sa tête vers Lydia, on aurait dit qu'il lui souriait, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ses yeux. Lydia n'y voyait aucune fureur. Il était calme. Il retourna alors à ses pensées, de manière immobile.

Lydia ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. C'est quand même un loup, capable de dégorger une personne en une fraction de seconde, de plus il avait des armes qui pourraient la décapiter. Il avait l'air tellement serein, comme pourrait-il les attaquer. Elle décida de tenter une approche. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle passa délicatement son bras entre celui du loup et de son corps. Elle rapprocha sa main de la sienne, sentant déjà la chaleur qui émanait du loup. Une chaleur douce et réconfortante par ces temps froid. Doucement elle déposa sa paume dans la patte du loup et mit ses doigts entre les siens. Elle lui prit la main en faisait attention aux lames aiguisée comme des lames de rasoir. Le loup ne parut ni surpris ni énervé, et ne semblait pas non plus s'y attendre. Il ne bougea pas.

« _Pourrait-on vous poser certain question ? On veillera à ce qu'elle ne vous dérange pas_ »

Le loup tourna une nouvelle fois sa tête vers Lydia, il la regarda avec une douceur exceptionnelle. Ce qu'elle savait, ce que tout le monde pensait d'eux était vrai. Il aimait le contact avec les êtres humains. « _Vous êtes libre de tout demander, mais je suis libre de ma réponse ou de ma non réponse._ »

« _Ça marche._ » Lydia l'entraina vers ses amis.

Stiles voulu poser une question, mais Allison l'interrompit. « _On cherche Scott, cela fait une certain temps qu'on a plus de nouvelle. On pense qu'il a été attaqué et séquestrer par une meute d'Alpha, que vous avez sans doute dû voir à l'université un vendredi soir. Il devrait être par ici_ »

« _Comment êtes-vous arrivé à la conclusion qu'il doit être dans le coin ?_ »

« _J'ai regroupé sur un plan toutes les activités suspecte de loup et elle se dessine aux alentours de cette zone._ » Stiles montrait la zone sur le plan. « _Par contre, je ne vous ais pas mis dans la variable, je suppose que vous devez vous nourrir aussi._ »

« _Je me nourris de viande, mais je préfère un bon restaurant qu'à une partie de chasse salissante. En ce qui concerne votre ami, je pense que vous ne devez pas être loin._ »

« _Vous avez vu Scott ?_ » Allison semblait fort inquiète

« _Non, je n'ai vu personne._ »

« _Vous vous êtes montré à nous, et quand un Isatis se montre c'est qu'il sait qu'on ne survivra pas pour raconter. Vous êtes convoité._ » Lui exposa Lydia

« _Je suis convoité, si vous le dites, mais principalement par les loups. Au dernière nouvelle vous n'en êtes pas, de plus, je ne me suis pas montrer, vous êtes venu, toute la nuance est là. Et non je ne vais pas vous tuer. Mais c'est vrai que si vous ne faites pas plus attention, il y a de forte chance que vous vous attirez des ennuis._ »

« _Que voulez-vous exactement ?_ » Stiles voulait savoir pourquoi ils sont là, que veut l'autre meute, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour l'autre meute, ou même pour ce loup.

« _Je ne veux rien, j'observe, tout simplement._ »

« _C'est ce que vous devez faire ?_ »

« _Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi et ma meute._ »

« _Vous avez une meute ?_ »

« _Vous avez pourtant vu que je n'étais pas seul vendredi. Je pense que cette conversation va se terminer ici._ »

« _Attendez, pouvez-vous nous aider à retrouver Scott ?_ » le loup avait déjà tourné les talons. Il s'était arrêté à la demande d'Allison. Il semblait en proie à un sentiment partagé. Stiles venait de comprendre quelque chose. Un loup l'avait protégé, suffisamment puissant pour repousser un Alpha, ce n'était pas un loup de Derek ni de l'autre meute puisqu'il l'avait attaqué. Ce loup n'avait pas d'odeur, exactement comme un Isatis.

« _Dite nous juste où sont les autres Alphas, ils doivent être par ici, et vous devez sans doute être au courant. Je sais que c'est vous qui m'aviez aidé en juillet._ »

Le loup respira profondément. « _Continuez le long de cette falaise, vous trouver une sorte de cabane vide, environ cent mètre plus loin vous verrez qu'il y a un léger chemin pour descendre le long de la falaise, vous y trouverez une grotte, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit là, mais c'est possible. J'ai déjà senti leur odeur dans le coin._ »

« _Merci beaucoup._ »

« _Mister Stilinski. Il serait sans doute temps d'appeler votre Alpha._ »

« _Pas besoin, et puis on capte pas à cette endroit, et on est armé pour combattre._ »

« _Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre, vous n'avez qu'à y penser. Il arrivera._ »

« _J'ai brouillé le lien pour qu'il me foute la paix._ »

« _Le sorbier ? C'est un excellent bouclier, mais pas pour ce type de lien. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas encore percé le secret._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?_ »

« _Si vous en êtes toujours au sorbier c'est que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est tout simplement. Je sais aussi que vous avez décidé que ce lien soit rétabli aujourd'hui, car vous n'avez pas de sorbier sur vous._ »

Effectivement le loup avait raison Stiles n'avait pas pris le sorbier au cas où ça tournerai mal. Il n'avait toujours pas percé le mystère alors que d'après le loup il aurait dû.

« _Non je ne sais pas ce que c'est, enfin je pensais savoir, dite m'en plus._ »

« _Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Ouvrez votre esprit._ » Sur cette parole le loup fit un bon et atterri assez loin d'eux entre les arbres. Il n'était pas seul. La louve l'avait rejoint. Ils disparurent peu de temps après.

Ils suivirent les indications de l'Isatis et tombèrent effectivement sur un petit sentier qui débouchait sur une sorte de cavité au sein de la falaise. Lydia mit les lunettes et régla l'intensité pour essayer de voir au travers les chaleurs dégagées, mais la roche n'était sans doute pas assez poreuse et isolait très fort. Elle prépara une fiole, Allison reconnu le liquide de couleur ambre sensé produire une explosion sonore pour les loups. Elle leur fit signe de prendre l'antidote au venin. Allison et Stiles s'exécutèrent. Les armes furent enduites de venin. Stiles ouvrait la marche suivi d'Allison et Lydia. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée. Lydia avec ses lunettes leur fit signe qu'une seule personne était à l'intérieur et semblait couchée.

La Hallebarde bien en avant, Lydia avec une potion dans chaque main, et Allison l'arc bandé, ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Elle n'était pas bien grande, au fond il y avait une torche phosphorescente qui diffusait peu de lumière. Scott était là, replié contre la paroi de la caverne. Il y avait beaucoup de sang par terre. Il a sans doute dû se battre, et étant un Béta les blessures infligées par un Alpha mettent plus de temps à cicatriser. Il était mal en point et attaché avec des chaines sans doute recouverte d'aconit. Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

« _Scott ça va ? C'est Stiles, répond moi ?_ »

« _Stiles…_ » Scott ouvrait légèrement les yeux et vit les trois humains. « _Partez, c'est un piège_ » dit-il dans un soupir.

« _Pas sans toi._ » Lydia avait déjà commencé à mélanger avec précaution ses liquides Elle fit tomber une petite goutte qui fit une légère détonation et fissura la chaine. Pas assez pour libérer Scott de ses entraves. Si elle augmentait la dose elle risquait de le blesser. Au vu du bruit les Alphas sont sans doute alerté de leur présence, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite. Elle suivi les chaines des yeux. Elle était attachée dans la paroi de la grotte.

« _Bon quitte à refaire du bruit autant que ça soit efficace. Bouchez-vous les oreilles._ » Elle mélangé plus de produit et lança la fiole contre l'attache de la chaine. Avec la détonation elle brisa ses gonds.

« _Scott tu saurais marcher, on ne pourra pas te porter facilement, on n'est pas des loups._ »

« _Oui ça devrait aller._ » Scott était très faible, il fallait faire vite, très vite. Ils ignoraient comment faire pour soigner Scott.

« _Je vais essayer d'appeler Derek, lui doit savoir comment le soigner._ »

« _Et tu vas faire comment ? On est en plein dans une grotte et sans antenne relais._ »

« _Du calme Lydia, l'Isatis a dit où trouvé Scott, peut-être qu'il avait raison au sujet du lien, je peux sans doute arriver à l'utiliser pour contacter Derek._ »

« _Scott aussi à le lien, pourquoi Derek n'est pas là alors ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien Allison, je ne suis pas un expert en loup. Sortons_ »

Ils refirent le chemin à l'envers. Personne n'était là pour les gêner. Sans doute les Alphas étaient-ils partis chasser Derek ou autre chose. Allison pianotait sur son PDA pour retrouver plus facilement le chemin de la voiture.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Stiles se retourna.

« _Derek c'est toi ?_ » Personne ne lui répondit. Allison ne voyait personne, et aucune source de chaleur n'émanait entre les bois.

« _Sans doute un animal._ »

« _Non Stiles, même un animal on l'aurait vu avec les lunettes. Il y a quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un est sans doute un loup. Je vois mal un animal devenir quasi invisible._ »

« _Un Alpha est là, je le sens._ » Scott essaya de se lever, mais sans l'aide de Stiles et Allison il retomba.

« _Scott tu es trop faible. Bouche-toi les oreilles_ » Lydia lança en l'air sa fiole. En retombant et se brisant le liquide jaillit de la fiole, il vibrait presque. Un son assez aigu en sorti, mais ne gênait pas nos ados. Scott se tenait fermement les oreilles, ça avait l'air de le faire assez souffrir. Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelque chose tomba non loin d'eux. Un loup Alpha les avait suivis.

« _Et c'est parti_ » Dirent Allison et Stiles en cœur.

Lydia c'était mise près de Scott pour le protéger.

Le loup se tenait droit et rugis avec force comme pour les intimider, il allait lancer l'attaque. Stiles prit son Hallebarde en la faisant tourner.

« _Viens mon petit chiot tektektektek_. »

« _Tu penses faire le poids ?_ » Le loup entra dans un rire mais fût stopper par une flèche qu'Allison lui décocha. Il l'avait évité sans problème.

« _Soit, on va jouer alors._ »

Le loup sauta pour arriver devant eux et dû se baisser car la Hallebarde de Stiles passa très près de sa gorge. Il voulut lui donner un coup de griffe. Stiles le bloqua et le loup se fit mal contre la protection de Stiles. Stiles le tacla pour le faire tomber, le loup sauta pour éviter et vient de positionner derrière lui. Stiles vit un second loup arrivé. Il devait neutraliser le premier. Il rit intérieurement en sentant son adversaire approcher par derrière. Sa Hallebarde était pourvue d'une pointe à l'arrière. Il donna un coup en entendit le loup hurler quand la pointe se planta dans ventre.

Le second loup sauta mais fût arrêter par une flèche explosive d'Allison. Le premier remis sur pied assez rapidement de ses blessures se dirigeait vers Allison, et d'un coup de bras l'envoya contre un rocher. Le second sauta sur Stiles qui fut désarmé de son arme. Il trempa rapidement ses mains dans la poudre que Lydia lui avait fait prit ses Saïs par le yoki et s'en servi comme un loup allait se servir de ses griffes. Il n'avait pas du tout la force de son adversaire. Il essayait d'éviter un maximum ses coups et de les lui rendre. Pas toujours facile. Il était plus rapide. Il senti les griffes se planter dans ses épaules. Le loup sauta par-dessus lui, prit appuis et envoya Stiles contre un arbre. Le second loup approcha et passa devant Allison qui reprenait connaissance. Stiles se releva et vit le second adversaire s'approcher, mais pas suffisamment. Allison venait de lui sauter dans le dos en plantant ses dagues. Il se retourna.

« _Alors mon joli ça fait mal, dommage pour toi_ »

Le loup tenta de lui arracher une partie de ventre, mais elle fit un flip arrière pour l'éviter, le temps que Stiles arrive, lui grime le dos le fasse tomber et fit une descente du coude en plein dans son plexus. Le loup eu du mal à respirer.

Stiles repris ses Saïs et fonça sur l'autre loup qui s'approchait de Lydia entrain de soigner Scott du mieux qu'elle pouvait les blessures saignaient abondamment. Stiles grimpa sur le loup, mit ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa tête et se jeta en arrière pour le faire tomber. Il se releva pour faire face à Stiles. Le loup fit un pas en arrière. Dans le reflet de ses Saïs Stiles vu que ses yeux étaient redevenus pourpre. De toute façon, son problème ce n'était pas ça.

Le loup reprit ses esprits et attaqua Stiles. Il paraît chaque coup de griffe avec plus d'aisance que la dernière fois. Il réussit même à enfoncer plus d'une fois ses Saïs dans le corps de son adversaire. Allison avait un peu plus de mal avec son adversaire. Stiles devait essayer de l'aider. Il se baissa pour éviter un coup de griffe et attrapa son bras. Il le passa par-dessus son épaule et reversa le loup. Il se retourna et lança son Saï en direction de l'adversaire d'Allison, celui-ci dû l'éviter, mais ne put le faire avec la dagué d'Allison qui se planta dans son coup. L'adversaire de Stiles venait de se relevé et Stiles lui fit un hypercute. Le loup hurla. L'aconit contenu dans le talc que Stiles utilisait s'était révélée très douloureuse pour le loup. Il tomba à la renverse en se tenant le menton. Allison et Stiles revinrent près de Lydia et Scott après avoir ramassé leurs armes.

« _Lydia il va bien ?_ »

« _Non pas du tout, il faut absolument qu'on retourne le plus rapidement possible à ta voiture, il est pale et je suppose qu'il a perdu trop de sang._ »

Un râle, un grognement, un des loups avait repris connaissance. Il sauta pour atterrir sur les adolescents. Stiles prit son Hallebarde et la pointa dans sa direction. Il s'empalé sur la pique au début. Il était coriace, car toujours alerte, son côté loup devait le protéger. Stiles eu une idée. Il ouvrit son arme en deux pour que le loup reste prit au piège et qu'il puisse se défendre avec l'autre côté. Le loup arriva à le griffer sans le ventre durant l'opération, Stiles se tordit de douleur. Le loup allait recommencer. Stiles, sur le dos se pencha pour attraper l'autre côté de son Hallebarde et l'abattit en plein sur la gorge du loup.

Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de la maintenir pour éviter que le loup ne cicatrise, Allison vint l'aider.

« _Stiles, il va cicatriser, il commence, Lydia faut faire quelque chose._ »

Lydia arriva et écrasa avec sa main une fiole du venin Kanima, le loup commençait à s'engourdir et ne pouvait plus résister. Il ne pouvait pas enlever l'arme qui maintenant sa gorge tranchée et ouverte.

« _Alors, c'est qui maintenant la pauvre petite jouvencelle en détresse._ » Dit Lydia en riant.

Derek était inquiet, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de Scott, ni lui ni sa meute. Il devait y avoir un problème, mais comment arriver aussi bien à cacher sa trace. Il était en train d'humer les environs quand il sentit sa tête s'ouvrir en deux. Une douleur impossible à déterminer. Il sentait la douleur comme si on lui enfonçait des griffes dans les épaules. Ce n'est pas normal. Personne aux alentours. Tout à coup il senti l'odeur de Stiles, du sang ainsi qu'autre chose, il ne savait pas réellement quoi.

Son loup intérieur hurlait, de douleur, de rage, de force, de fureur, il voulait le sang, du sang. Derek comprit que Stiles était en danger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais courait dans une direction qui n'était pas celle qu'il aurait imaginé, il se laissa guider pas son instinct.

Plus il approchait plus il sentait une fureur, mais cette fureur n'était pas la sienne, il suivait ce sentiment qui le guidait dans les bois. Il ne vit pas qu'un loup l'observait de loin. Plus il avançait plus il sentait l'odeur de Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrés.

Derek arriva sur les lieux. Il vit un loup à terre la gorge tranchée par une sorte de bâton muni d'une lame avec Stiles et Allison qui le tenait contre sa gorge. Le loup de l'autre côté semblait avoir perdu connaissance mais vivait toujours, Derek entendait son cœur battre. L'autre loup avait l'air plus mal en point. Il vit Lydia se précipiter sur lui et écraser quelque chose avant de dire Alors, c'est qui maintenant la pauvre petite jouvencelle en détresse. Ils étaient en train de tuer un Alpha. Eux, petit humain. Scott était derrière à la limite de perdre connaissance, son cœur battait faiblement.

« _Arrêtez, ne faites pas ça._ » Derek leur avait hurlé un ordre et se rua sur eux. Stiles leva ses yeux vers Derek, il était rouge. Derek fut stoppé sur place de voir ça. Stiles ne pouvait pas être un alpha, c'était impossible.

Les trois ados reposèrent leurs yeux sur l'Alpha. Il ne bougeait presque plus le venin avait fait son effet. Le torse ne se souleva plus et vida l'air qu'il restait dans les poumons, il venait de rendre son dernier souffle. La pupille de ses yeux se dilata complètement, la vie venait de quitter son corps. Il était mort, ils l'avaient tué. Mais ils ne sentirent pas la joie les envahir, mais un profond sentiment de tristesse, ils avaient ôtée la vie à un être vivant.

« _Quand je parlais de vous protéger, c'était principalement de ça. Peter voulait que vous fassiez votre vie et les erreurs qui en découlent, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que vous serez fasse à ça. Oter la vie est une épreuve que vous n'aurez jamais dû rencontrer si jeune et si tôt. Je suis désolé._ »

Les trois adolescents se relevèrent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire et à voir. Tuer une être humain, même loup garou était une plus grande épreuve qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Derek approcha doucement des trois jeunes. Stiles se jeta dans ses bras, il était mal, il fut rejoint pas les deux filles. Derek était là, avec les trois ados collé à lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'eux comme un parent aurait fait. Il senti son loup ronronner. Il venait de faire ça comme un Alpha réconfortait les membres de sa meute.

« _Allison. Lydia. Stiles. Il ne faut pas rester ici, on récupère Scott le plus rapidement possible et on s'en va. L'autre loup reprend du poil de la bête._ »

Ils se détachèrent de Derek. Allison récupéra les armes pendant que Lydia s'afférait auprès de l'autre Alpha.

« _Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais je dois m'assurer que tu ne nous suives pas._ »

Elle prit un flacon et versa un peu de liquide à côté de loup. Le liquide s'évapora rapidement en faisant une petite fumée violette.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

« _Une fumée hallucinogène_ » Stiles avait répondu ça en aidant Derek à soulever Scott. Stiles avait gagné en force. Beaucoup plus que ce que Dégel n'aurait pu imaginer.

Derek contempla Stiles, il avait été blessé aussi. En regardant de plus près il vu que ses épaules avait été blessée par des griffes. Derek se posa la question pourquoi avait-il aussi ressenti la douleur. Il y avait aussi une jolie écorchure le long de son torse. Plus faible. Il faillait se dépêcher de soigner les deux jeunes garçons. Les yeux de Stiles n'étaient plus rouges du tout et avait repris leur couleur habituelle.

Stiles et Derek installèrent Scott sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Lydia et Allison montèrent derrière aussi et tentèrent de limiter les pertes de sang. Derek s'installa au volant. Stiles ne broncha même pas au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« _Je vais vous ramener chez vous. Stiles, tu passes d'abord au manoir, je vais soigner tes épaules_ »

« _Derek, on vient chez toi aussi._ » Allison avait parlé d'une voix douce comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple conversation.

« _Mais…_ »

« _Je suis d'accord aussi, allons chez toi._ » Lydia avait interrompe Derek.

Derek se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de polémiquer sur ce sujet, d'abord s'occuper des blessés, le reste attendra bien. Il senti son loup intérieur ronronner de plaisir. Les adolescents ne faisaient plus bande à part, ils venaient de retourner avec les loups, avec lui, dans sa meute.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué dans le chapitre 3, j'ai fait une petite référence au film Teen Wolf qui a lancé cette série. Elle était fort évidente. Pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à attendre, il y en a une aussi dans ce chapitre ils peuvent essayer de la trouver. Je trouve ça amusant d'y ajouter ce genre de référence.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous allez comprendre le lien entre Derek et Stiles. Il va y avoir une drôle de proposition venant de père d'Allison. Vous n'en saurez pas plus sur les nouveaux loups, ça je l'ai enlevé, ça fera tâche. Derek et Stiles vont retourner dans de vielle légende de loup garou pour savoir qu'elle est le lien qui les unis l'un à l'autre. La réponse au changement de couleur des yeux de Stiles sera expliquée à ce moment là et fera naître encore plus de mystère au niveau de Stiles. Enfin, vous aurez droit au rapprochement entre Derek et Stiles.


	6. Chapter 5: Un lien très étrange

Désolé pour le très gros retard. Maintenant je pense que ça en vaut la peine. J'ai pris plus de temps pour l'écrire car ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents (70 pages Word). Qui dit plus long, dit plus de temps pour rédiger, plus de temps à imaginer certaine scène, plus de temps à relire, plus de temps à lier.

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, le reste ne m'appartient pas.

/!\ Attention /!\ Ce chapitre va faire référence à des scènes de déviances sexuelles, public averti. Les scènes ne seront pas décrites, mais imagées. Similaire à quand Lydia explorait l'inconscient de Peter enfui en elle.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un lien très étrange.

L'arrivé chez Derek fut rapide. Peter vint rapidement aider son neveu pour porter Scott, laissant ainsi Stiles se reposer un peu. Ils installèrent Scott dans sa chambre. Leur Alpha revint peu de temps après avec plusieurs baumes. Allison prit celui pour loup garou commença à soigner Scott sous les explications de Derek. Stiles était dans sa chambre entrain de se faire soigner par Lydia. Elle appliquait un baume que Derek lui avait donné, il était plutôt odorant.

« _P*tin Lydia, ce truc pue trop, je pourrais pas résister longtemps. C'est pire que ta fiole olfactive._ »

« _Cesse de bouger. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Derek m'a expliqué que c'était à base de, enfin j'ai oublié, mais c'est quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à cicatriser plus vite._ »

« _Je suis pas un loup, je cicatrise normalement, il me faut pour ça du temps._ »

« _Ce n'est pas possible Stiles, tu es toujours entrain de râler. C'est grave, je me demande comment Lydia fait._ » Derek venait de rentrer pour voir comme Lydia se débrouillait avec Stiles.

« _Je râle pas, je m'exprime._ »

« _Si tu veux Lydia, je peux essayer de le bâillonner._ »

« _Fait gaffe toi, ou je te mords._ »

« _Oui j'ai peur, tu risquerais de me transformer en humain._ »

« _Ha ha ha ha très drôle monsieur l'Alpha._ »

« _Comme tu vois Derek, je m'en sors bien, enfin si on met de côté les cris et les plaintes de Stiles. Et Scott ?_ »

« _Il va bien, normalement il sera sur pied d'ici un jour ou deux pas plus. Il a été pas mal amoché par les Alphas. Il est toujours un peu dans les vapes pour le moment. Allison a dit qu'elle restera un peu avec lui. Elle doit juste prévenir son père de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle pense qu'il ne sera sans doute pas très content._

« _On peut le comprendre aller attaquer des Alphas seuls. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas au courant, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi._ »

« _Stiles, moi je ne suis pas content. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Mais… Je dois quand même vous remercier. Grace à vous Scott est vivant. Il n'en menait pas large. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier._ »

« _Mord-nous._ »

« _Lydia, ce n'est pas aussi facile._ »

« _Je sais. Mais maintenant image toi le bénéfice que tu aurais de nous avoir dans la meute. Tu as vu comme on a réagis. Tu as vu ce qu'on était capable._ »

« _Lydia, ce que Derek veut dire c'est que on va devoir tout réapprendre. Ce n'est pas être nous avec des dons surnaturels. C'est un nouveau nous._ »

« _Je sais, mais j'ai quand même le droit d'essayer et de lui poser la question._ »

« _Oui._ »

Malgré le fait que Lydia entrait dans une savante démonstration de l'importance pour Derek de leur donner la morsure et de l'utilité qu'il pourrait y avoir à ce qu'il soit dans sa meute il campa sur ses positions.

Allison resta toute la nuit avec Scott pour vérifier qu'il cicatrisait bien. Lydia passa la nuit avec Stiles, il accepta de partager son lit. Derek ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil et aurait préféré que chacun dorme dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de relancer Lydia sur une conversation. Elle était presque que pire que Stiles, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Il senti son cœur se déchirer quand il pensa qu'il allait bien ensemble. Derek devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait explorer ce lien. Pourquoi il ressentait les douleurs de Stiles, pourquoi il pensait de plus en plus à lui, pourquoi il s'est retrouvé endormi à côté de lui et se sentait bien. Pourquoi dès qu'ils sont en contact physique il se sent ronronner. Et surtout pourquoi Stiles avait les yeux rouges quand il l'a retrouvé combattant les alphas.

Scott sentait qu'il avait moins mal. Il sentait aussi une odeur familière, il était chez Derek, sa souffrance était finie. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Allison couchée à côté de lui. Elle était toujours habillée, elle avait dû le veiller depuis un certain temps. Il se leva doucement, et essayai de la réveiller.

Allison sentait que quelqu'un la secouait doucement et murmurait son prénom. Elle se voyait affaiblie entre les Alphas, Scott en train de mourir à ses côté qui murmurait son prénom. Elle avait échouée, et allait perdre Scott, ce qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde. Puis d'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était chez Derek et Scott penché sur elle.

« _Allison ça va ?_ »

Elle lui sauta et cou en l'embrassant. Scott fût surpris et tomba sur le lit avec Allison toujours à son cou. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il devait faire, mais il lui rendit son baiser.

« _Oui je vais bien »_ Dit-elle en décollant ses lèvres de celle de Scott pour respirer. « _Et toi ?_ »

« _J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus, mais ça va bien. Enfin j'ai encore un peu mal partout._ »

Scott remarqua qu'il était en boxer. Allison détailla ses blessures. Elles étaient dans un stade de guérison beaucoup plus avancé que s'il avait été humain. C'était en bonne voie.

« _Allison, je me rappelle pas bien de tout, il s'est passé quoi ?_

« _Avec Lydia et Stiles, on est parti à ta recherche. On t'a retrouvé et t'a sorti d'où tu étais._ »

« _ET ?_ »

« _Rien on a appelé Derek et il nous a ramené ici_ » Allison avait fait omission de ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus pour se le cacher à elle-même qu'à Scott.

« _Allison, tu es ici, je peux entendre Stiles et Lydia se disputer dans le couloir au sujet de nous et de couple ou pas couple. Pour que vous soyez tous chez Derek sans essayer de le menacer ou de détruire quoi que ce soit, je peux dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment grave. Quelqu'un a été mordu ?_ »

« _Non, j'ai quelque hématome et Stiles a été un peu blessé, rien de plus. Pas de nouveau loup._ » Elle pensa dans sa tête, juste un de moins.

« _Hématome, Stiles blessé. Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez._ »

« _Bon d'accord._ »

Allison raconta la scène en détaille à Scott, elle ne dit rien au sujet de l'Isatis qu'ils avaient rencontré. D'abord pour préserver leur avance sur Derek, et puis pour protéger un peu son secret et éviter de se faire décapité comme le Dr Deaton leur avait dit. Elle expliqua le plan, les recherches de Stiles sur une zone de leur territoire. Leur recherche, les explosions de Lydia pour le libérer, l'attaque des Alphas, et leur fait qu'ils en aient tué un. Elle lui expliqua aussi la position de Derek par rapport à ça. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle devait parler à Scott des yeux de Stiles. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à elle de lui expliquer. Scott était, aux dernières nouvelles, le meilleur ami de Stiles. Il devait eux-mêmes parler de ça. Même si le premier à être intéressé sera sans équivoque Derek

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Stiles et Lydia s'y engouffraient pour retrouver Scott dans un meilleur état que la nuit. Scott toujours en boxer fut un peu gêné et Allison se mit devant pour un peu couvrir sa nudité.

« _Heu, il est presque nu. Un peu d'intimité quand même._ »

« _Allison, de un tu es là et de deux, j'ai déjà vus Scott dans le plus simple appareil. Vous pensez quoi, que dans les vestiaires on prend notre douche habillé._ »

Scott réalisa quand même l'étrange accoutrement de ses amis. « _Heu, vous êtes habillé bizarre._ »

Allison était toujours en tenue légère comme lorsque son combat. Il y avait encore des traces de sang sur ses vêtements. Ses armes par contre n'étaient pas là. Derek avait tout consigné dans la salle d'entrainement.

Stiles avait un jeans noir. Il avait au-dessus une sorte de sweath à capuche gris-beige très clair avec une sorte d'aigle sur le torse. Il était clairement trop grand pour lui.

Lydia avait un pantalon de training vert pomme et une chemise trop grande pour elle. Ses cheveux toujours coiffé en tresse.

« _Scott je t'ai expliqué on a dû un peu se battre pour te défendre. On avait des vêtements adaptés._ »

« _Scoty, tu penses bien qu'on avait pas prévu de se changer car on allait dormir ici. C'est Derek qui m'a prêté le Sweath, tu imagines qu'il porte aussi ce genre de chose, ça l'éloigne un peu de son look bad boy alpha ténébreux._ »

« _Mes vêtements n'étaient pas assez chaud, Isaac m'en a prêté. Bon je nage un peu dedans, mais ils sont super confortable. Peter a préparé le petit déjeuner. On va manger. J'ai une faim de loup en ce qui me concerne._ » Lydia parti en sautillant.

« _Allison tu ferais mieux de te changer aussi. Si tu veux j'ai des vêtements de rechange ici je peux t'en passer_. »

« _Oui je vais me rincer aussi je t'avoue que hier je suis tombée de fatigue._ »

Allison venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain de Scott que celui-ci appela Stiles.

« _Stiles, tu sors avec Lydia ?_ »

« _Non pourquoi ?_ »

« _Tu as son odeur sur toi. Et. Elle. A la tienne_ »

« _On a dormit ensemble, on était fatigué et on est tombé de fatigue._ »

« _Ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit._ »

Stiles donna un coup de point dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami puis parti rejoindre Lydia pour le petit déjeuner. Scott pu remarquer que son meilleur ami avait grandement gagné en force et en assurance.

Scott s'habilla rapidement. Derek et Allison avait pris soin de le laver quand ils sont rentrés pour désinfecter toutes les plaies. Il prépara des vêtements pour Allison quand elle aurait finis sa douche. Elle sorti peu de temps après, elle mit le peignoir de Scott.

Scott se retourna pour laisser à Allison de l'intimité pour s'habiller. Ils descendirent peu de temps après rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

L'ambiance était à la franche rigolade, Lydia et Stiles volaient ce qu'Isaac mettait dans son assiette. Derek essayant en vain de les calmer. Ils remarquèrent qu'il n'arrivait à faire preuve d'aucune autorité sur les adolescents pendant que son oncle le taquinait sur le fait qu'un Alpha doit pouvoir faire régner l'ordre au sein de sa meute.

Scott et Allison prirent place à la table et évitant soigneusement d'être trop prêt de Stiles ou Lydia. Ca risquait d'être fort dangereux. Voyant les trois adolescents agir comme des enfants, elle essaya aussi de les calmer avec Derek. L'autorité conjointe d'Allison et de Derek, ou plutôt l'absence d'autorité n'eurent pour effet que d'attiser encore plus le comportement.

Scott ne savait plus trop ou il en était avec Allison. Elle l'avait embrassé, mais il n'était pas revenu dessus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait revenir tout de suite, ou attendre qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même. Elle décida néanmoins de tenter une approche. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur sa jambe. Il écouta et entendit son cœur raté un battement, puis s'emballer. Elle se retourne et lui rendit son sourire. Scott savait que rien n'était perdu. Il avait également entendu une légèrement modification du ton dans la voix de Derek. Son Alpha avait comprit ce qu'il venait de faire et avait entendu la même chose que Scott. Son attention en fût légèrement perturber.

Allison s'excusa pour passer un coup de file à son père et lui résumer la situation. Stiles et Lydia étaient à présent dans une discussion sur la meilleure stratégie pour voler ce que mettait Isaac dans son assiette. Derek avait complètement déclaré forfait. Jamais il n'arrivera à contenir Lydia et Stiles.

Au téléphone Allison raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Son père était plus que furax.

« _Allison, tu rentres immédiatement._ »

« _Non papa, je suis chez Derek, et j'y reste pour le moment. Scott va mal. Je sais me défendre, on sait ce défendre et les loups sont là aussi et n'hésiteront pas à nous défendre aussi._ »

« _Il va y avoir des représailles et je ne suis pas d'accord._ »

« _Comme tu veux, mais je reste. A plus tard_ »

Allison raccrocha son téléphone sans même demander son reste.

Monsieur Argent ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa fille avait bien grandi. Elle suivait les traces de sa famille dans la chasse au loup. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il prit sa voiture et parti sillonner les routes. Il ne savait pas réellement où il allait. Il se retrouva dans les bois. Il connaissait bien cette clairière. Il avait besoin de réponse à ses questions. Il prit son téléphone et une petite carte de visite. Elle était blanche. Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus. Juste un dessin représentant des crocs avec à côté un numéro de téléphone. Il avait reçu cette carte quand il s'est installé sur les terres. Il devait contacter ce numéro s'il avait besoin de réponse, si ses questions étaient trop surnaturelles et qu'il y avait un risque pour le fragile équilibre de paix dans l'univers. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce que ça voulait dire. Mais d'un autre côté il ne risquait rien à envoyer un message. Il écrit, j'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un.

Il attendit quelque temps. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

« _Salut Chris, tu as besoin d'une réponse._ »

Il se retourna et revis l'homme qu'il avait plusieurs fois vu. Il lui avait donné la carte. Il l'avait prévenu de se méfier de son beau-père. Il l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises. Par le passé il était venu lui prêter mains forte plus d'une fois.

« _Ce numéro t'appartient ?_ »

« _C'est exacte._ » Sa voie était claire et douce.

« _Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être un loup._ »

« _Ca remet en question ton statut de chasseur de savoir qu'un loup est venu pour aider votre organisation._ »

« _Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ?_ »

« _C'est une question rhétorique, et je ne peux pas te donner la réponse. Tout ce que tu peux savoir c'est qu'on veille sur l'équilibre. Je suis peut-être un loup, mais je ne suis pas une bête sanguinaire._ »

« _Tu sais qu'il y a un loup Isatis sur ces terres ?_ »

« _Je suis au courant._ »

« _Je connais peu cette race de loup, mais je sais qu'il attire souvent la convoitise de meute, et donc plus il y a de loup, plus il peut y avoir de danger »_

« _J'ai toujours admirer ta perspicacité. C'est aussi pour ça que tu as accès à notre… Organisation on va dire._ »

« _Je ne veux pas être un loup._ »

« _Je ne te l'ai jamais proposé, de plus, il n'y a pas que des loups. Mais je ne vais pas épiloguer la dessus. Car je sens que ta question est tout autre._ »

« _Oui c'est ma fille, je ne sais plus comment faire avec elle. Elle aime un loup._ »

Chris Argent commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Bien que le loup connaissait déjà beaucoup de chose, mais pas forcément les relations entre les personnes.

« _Tu n'es qu'un père qui a peur pour sa fille, que son gendre ne l'a lui prenne. Tu sais, tous pères, enfin, beaucoup réagissent comme ça._ »

« _Oui mais c'est un loup._ »

« _Le problème n'est pas que c'est un loup. C'est juste ce qu'il représente. Je suis sûr que si ce n'était pas un loup. Ce serrai exactement la même chose. Tu serais sans doute moins sur les nerfs. Mais tout aussi inquiet._ »

« _Tu as sans doute raison._ »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un certain temps. Il eut un rôle plus de psychologue qu'autre chose. Mais c'était dans sa mission.

« _J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes réellement ?_ »

« _Je ne peux pas te le dire._ »

« _Tu as été présent lors de nos chasses, tu as été présent quand Gérard est venu. Tu nous as aidés, protégés, faits avancer. Je ne comprends pas et maintenant j'ai besoin de comprendre._ »

« _Nous veillons sur le fragile équilibre qui existe dans notre monde._ »

Chris l'interrompit. « _Ca suffit les paraboles et autre métaphore. JE VEUX DES REPONSES_ »

« _C'est la réponse. Il y a un équilibre dans le monde, un équilibre entre ce que vous appelé naturelle et surnaturelle. Nous veillons juste à ce qu'il soit préservé, ainsi que nos secrets._ »

« _Il n'y a pas que des loups garous ?_ »

« _La question est déplacée pour quelqu'un qui a affronté un Kanima._ »

« _Oui effectivement._ »

« _Que ce passe-t-il quand l'équilibre est menacé ?_ »

« _Nous le rééquilibrons si nécessaire, et on efface la menace._ »

« _Détruire ne serait pas plus précis ?_ » Chris devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Il était un chasseur, il connaissait les loups garou, il pouvait menacer l'équilibre, surtout sa fille qui venait d'en tuer un.

« _Nous évitons, mais s'il faut, on agit._ »

« _Je vais être directe et je m'en excuse. Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie, ainsi que ma famille ?_ »

« _Vous respectez un code d'honneur, et vous faite la même chose que nous. Quand un loup chasse les humains, vous le chassez. Notre but est fort similaire._ »

« _Pourtant, il y a eu certain écart._ » Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« _Ils ont été réparé non ? Vous avez rendu l'équilibre. Nous n'avons pas dû intervenir._ »

« _Je comprends, tu étais là pour vérifier que je remette l'équilibre._ »

« _Oui et non. J'étais là pour t'aider et t'épauler. Le besoin d'équilibre il est en toi. C'est aussi pour ça que nous avons cette conversation. Et ni Gérard, ni Kate n'aurait pu l'avoir._ »

Chris resta un peu dans ses pensées.

« _Chris, sache que notre proposition tiens toujours. Tu peux rejoindre notre clan afin de préserver cette équilibre, mais sache que personne ne pourra être au courant, ni même ta fille. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être un être surnaturel. Si tu le demandes, ta demande sera soumise à délibération par notre conseil. Essaye de faire un peu plus confiance à ta fille._ »

« _Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition._ »

Derek entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Il était couché sur le lit et pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Il se retourna et fit un sourire à Derek. Ce sourire en disait long pour lui. Il savait désormais que Stiles, comme les deux filles faisaient partie de sa meute. Ce sont des humains, mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Une meute est sans doute composée uniquement de loup. Mais des amis, une famille unie par forcément. Il avança et s'assis sur le lit juste à côté de Stiles. Il était encore dans des recherches sur les liens qui pouvaient unir un loup et un humain, de plus il faisait des recherches sur des loups différents, sur des loups polaires et autres. C'est fou à la vitesse à laquelle son cerveau peut traiter les informations.

« _Tu avances dans tes recherches ?_ »

« _Pas vraiment, il n'y a rien sur des loups polaires. Enfin rien qui pourrait laisser présager à quelque chose de surnaturelle. Par contre j'ai trouvé plusieurs choses assez interpellantes._ »

Stiles afficha un article de presse qui parlait de la disparation d'un des plus puissants traders de Wall Streets. Derek parcourait l'article des yeux. Il y était expliqué sa carrière, sa fortune. Derek ne voyait pas réellement ou Stiles voulait en venir.

« _Oui, et ?_ »

« _L'article à l'air très anodin. Un trader disparaît. Maintenant regarde, je prends son nom que je googlelise. La photo ne te dit rien ?_ »

« _Mais… C'est l'Alpha que vous avez tué ?_ »

« _Exacte. On l'a tué cette nuit. Comment un article a déjà-t-il pu paraître. Je pense qu'on va avoir des gros problèmes. Enfin pas réellement toi. Mais on est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette disparition._ »

« _Ils ne pourront remonter à vous. Ils vont être bloqués par des évènements inexplicables. Le surnaturelle._ »

« _Oui, mais tu as lu, un des plus puissants traders. Cette meute d'Alpha est puissante, plus que ce qu'on ne le pense. En plus ils ont des moyens financiers très élevés. Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur les liens qu'il a avec d'autres personnes. On trouvera sans doute les autres membres de sa meute._ »

« _Je pense que tu vas perdre ton temps._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Une meute puissante dépend du nombre de loups et de leur force. Mais je viens de comprendre, grâce à toi, Allison, et Lydia, qu'une meute moderne ne tient pas uniquement sa puissance de ses loups, mais de ses ramifications._ »

« _Donc ils doivent avoir des ramifications autre part, et ne pas mettre leurs œufs dans le même panier. Logique, une meute d'Alpha doit être créée comme une micro société. C'est la diversité qui fait la puissance. C'est tout à fait logique._ »

« _Au fait Stiles, je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça. J'aimerai savoir si cette après-midi tu voudras bien venir avec moi au musée._ »

« _Au… Musée ? Tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroit toi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réellement ton style._ »

« _C'est un musée Amérindien. Le professeur en histoire de l'art et des civilisations Sabrina Thieses sera là._ »

« _Et tu la trouves à ton goût, mais comme elle est intelligente, tu as besoin d'un peu d'intelligence donc tu me demandes de l'aide._ » Stiles sourit comme un benêt.

« _Tu le fais exprès. Elle connait un rayon sur les légendes. Les Indiens d'Amérique vénéraient le loup sous toutes ses formes. Et au dernier nouvelle j'en suis un. Elle a sûrement les réponses à certain de nos questions._ »

« _Je vois pas pourquoi elle les aurait._ »

« _Nous savons qui peut nous aider. Les loups ne sont pas que des monstres. Ma famille a toujours essayé de se comporter conformément à des règles précises pour protéger les humains et notre secret. Nous savons très bien à qui nous pouvons nous confier. Comme le Dr Deaton. Il a aidé plus d'une fois notre famille. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller trouver le Professeur Thieses_ »

« _Et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?_ »

« _Je te rappelle qu'il y a un lien entre nous et nous ne connaissons rien de lui, on ne sait pas où ça peut nous amener. De plus, j'ai vu tes yeux virer aux rouges._ »

« _Ce n'est pas la première fois._ »

« _Et tu ne m'en as pas parler. Raison de plus._ »

« _Je te rappelle que la seul autre fois où ça s'est produit, tu nous as séquestré. Mais bon, je t'accompagne, ça va._ »

Derek était prêt à partir. Il avait été convenu qu'il prenait sa voiture. Stiles était en retard, ce qui était assez étrange venant de sa part.

Il dévala les escaliers du grand hall pour se retrouver devant Derek.

« _Désolé, faillait que je me change, je devais avoir l'air plus ou moins présentable._ »

Derek le détailla. Il avait été cherché des affaires à lui. Peter était sans doute là dessous. Il portait un jeans bleu et une T-Shirt moulant gris foncé et par-dessus une chemise ouverte. Il remarqua que son T-Shirt mettait en avant sa musculature. Stiles était devenu beaucoup plus désirable. Mais Derek sentait que ce désir était bestial. Son loup désirait Stiles. Il était temps d'obtenir des réponses

« _Bon Derek on y va, tu me tueras après pour avoir pris tes vêtements, on va être en retard._ »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au musée. Derek se présenta à la réception en lui disant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Thieses. La jeune réceptionniste se leva et parti en leur demandant de patienter un peu.

Stiles pu la détaillé un peu. Mince, grande et élégante. Elle avait une façon de marcher en se déhanchant particulière. Elle avait des cheveux pas forts longs. Il lui arrivait juste en dessous de son visage. Le plus surprenant était leur couleur. Bien qu'ils fussent orange flash, ils paraissaient naturels.

Quelques instants après elle revint avec une autre personne. Le teint légèrement basanée, des cheveux d'un noir jais long, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait une jupe blanche assez étroite qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un chemisier blanc. Au-dessus elle portait une veste blanche avec certain couture reprise en noir. Son chapeau melon blanc avait un ruban noir autour. Son tailleur allait parfaitement avec son teint de peau. Elle avait une grâce et une démarche d'une femme de poigne. Une femme parfaite pour un tailleur Chanel.

Derek parlait avec elle. Stiles ne comprenait rien, et n'écoutait pas. Il était éboulis par cette femme. Machinalement il suivait son Alpha derrière le professeur. Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau en pure style anglais. Ce qui ne cadrait pas réellement avec cette personne. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge, Derek et Stiles juste en face dans un divan anglais en cuir brun-roux.

« _Donc si je comprends bien Monsieur Hale, vous avez besoin d'un personne qui pourrait vous expliquer certain mystère qui lient les hommes aux loups et vice-versa._ »

« _Oui plus particulièrement ce que les légendes en disent._ »

« _A part ce qui est expliqué dans les livres, je ne saurais pas plus vous aider. Je pense que notre ami en commun vous a mal renseigné._ »

Derek la fixa, Stiles toujours dans les nuages à observer le bureau. C'était fort étrange, il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'une force spirituelle. Exactement comme la première fois qui a été dans la demeure des Hale, qui à l'époque était une ruine. Il regarda Derek et se demanda pourquoi il ne parlait plus. Il donna à son hôte un sourire, puis ses yeux passèrent aux rouges une fraction de seconde.

« _Je pense que vous pouvez nous aider._ »

Le professeur lui fit un sourire. Se leva et aller chercher de quoi noter.

« _Oui je vois, je serai d'accord de vous aider et ce ne sera pas gratuit._ »

« _Quel est votre prix ?_ »

Elle leur tandis une photo. C'était la photographie d'une chaine, au bout une sorte de médaille similaire à celle des marines. Elle était en bronze et était gravé dedans « EMET ».

« _J'aimerais que vous retrouviez ceci._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_ »

« _Un collier, il a une grande valeur historique._ »

« _Et où sommes-nous sensé le trouver ?_ »

Elle leur tendit une enveloppe.

« _Tout ce que vous avez besoin de connaître se trouve dans cette enveloppe. Lorsque vous aurez le collier. Il vous suffira de contacter se numéro. La personne vous guidera vers une chamane capable de répondre à vos questions. Sans le collier, pas de réponse._ »

Ils quittèrent la salle. Derek était fort pensif et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Stiles le retient.

« _On peut visiter non ? On y est_. »

« _Stiles je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer, et j'ai besoin de réponse, je pense que toi aussi. On est venu chercher des réponses._ »

« _Justement, on ne les a pas. Tu as dit que les Amérindiens vénéraient le loup. On est justement dans un de leur musée. On pourrait chercher des réponses ici._ »

« _D'accord._ » Derek avait bien compris que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec Stiles.

Ils se promenèrent dans les différentes allées du musée. Stiles scrutait quasiment tous les objets, lisait tous les textes. Prit certaine note.

« _Pourquoi tu lis tout ça, tu auras oublié d'ici là._ »

« _Tu te trompes. J'ai une bonne mémoire._ » Et il repartit dans une allée transversale.

Derek rejoins l'hyper actif. Il était arrêté devant une coiffe de chef indien, ou un truc du genre. Elle avait été faite avec la peau d'un loup. Il lut le texte à Derek. D'après le texte, les chefs entraient en contact avec les loups grâce à cette coiffe. Il paraît qu'un loup venait au chef spirituel et le guidait à travers toute sa vie. Le loup et le chef ne faisait qu'un seul être.

« _Ca ne te fait pas penser au loup garou ?_ »

« _Ce sont des légendes Stiles._ »

« _Oui comme l'existence des loups et des kanimas._ »

« _Stiles, j'aimerai maintenant qu'on rentre, on a un truc bizarre à trouver pour avoir nos réponses._ »

« _Tu ne sais ni ce que c'est, ni où ca ce trouve et encore moins à quoi ça sert. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin._ »

« _On s'en fou de l'utilité._ »

« _Moi je m'en méfierai. Elle a bien dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être surnaturelle pour obtenir ce genre de chose. Donc c'est quelque chose de surnaturelle._ »

Stiles venait à penser que cette coiffe pourrait très bien être un élément de sceau de Salomon. Elle permettait au chef d'entrer en communication avec les loups. Un des pouvoirs était parlé avec les animaux. Il essayera de résoudre ce mystère après celui du l'objet à trouver.

Chris faisait les cents pas chez lui. Il n'avait plus réellement de nouvelle de sa fille depuis qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Il ne savait pas non plus comment la protéger, ni même la préserver. Qu'allait-il se passé si un écart se reproduisait. Ce clan a dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer toutes menaces existentielles. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message : « _Je suis d'accord_ ». Au moins il pourrait garder un œil sur sa fille.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait envoyé le message, et toujours rien. Personne pour le recontacter. Sans doute le message s'était-il perdu. La dernière fois après seulement une dizaine de minute, il a eu quelqu'un, ici rien. Sans doute la proposition était-elle tombée à l'eau.

Il était temps d'appeler Allison pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il remit son téléphone en poche et alla ouvrir. Il trouva devant la porte l'homme avec lequel il avait déjà eu plusieurs contacts. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne. Une femme, aussi grande que lui. Elle avait des cheveux noir mi-long, une veste courte en cuir par-dessus un chemisier noir. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir, et à ses pieds, des chaussures noires vernies avec un talon aiguille d'une hauteur vertigineuse. La semelle de la chaussure était rouge. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, tellement clair qu'il était presque transparent. Une lueur scintillait à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas réellement si elle était naturelle ou surnaturelle.

« _Je vous en prie rentrez, ne restez pas dehors._ »

« _Je vous en remercie._ » La voix de cette personne résonna dans la tête de Chris comme si le son était émis par un diamant. Une voix pure, belle, souple, élégante.

Chris les invita à prendre place dans le salon. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à son hôte. L'autre personne se mis debout, à côté de la femme. Les mains croisées au niveau de la ceinture, la tête légèrement baissé, immobile. Il était là à l'instar d'un garde du corps. Monsieur Argent se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« _Ne faite pas attention à lui. Je lui ai juste demandé de m'accompagner, je ne suis pas vraiment du coin. Il n'interagira pas dans notre conversation._ »

« _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis d'accord de vous rejoindre, mais j'exige des réponses à mes questions._ »

« _Vous les aurez en temps utiles, je peux répondre aux plus importantes, mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout vous expliquer._ »

« _Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je sois celui qu'il vous faut._ »

« _Votre réputation vous précède. Sachez que je ne me suis jamais trompée._ »

« _Je refuse de devenir un loup garou ou n'importe quoi d'autre._ »

« _C'est votre choix. Nous le respectons._ »

« _Vous êtes quoi ?_ »

« _Ce que je représente ou ce que je suis réellement ?_ »

Chris ne savait pas réellement s'il voulait savoir. « _Êtes-vous une créature surnaturelle ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas vraiment humaine si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir._ »

« _Quel est votre organisation. J'ai pu comprendre que vous préservez un équilibre._ »

« _Je vais résumer. Les créatures surnaturelles ont toujours existé et elles existeront toujours. Nous essayons de préserver le secret. Imaginez-vous que sur votre carte d'identité il soit marqué loup garou – humain ou autre. Nous veillons à ce que les communautés vivent dans une certaine harmonie, et dans certain cas, une ignorance. Nous sommes la justice quand une créature surnaturelle enfreint les règles._ »

« _Quelles règles ?_ »

« _Principalement les vôtres. Les nôtres sont fort similaires._ »

« _Quel sera mon rôle dans votre organisation._ »

« _Ca dépends._ »

« _Dépend de QUOI ?_ »

« _De vous, de ce que vous voulez faire, des missions que vous souhaitez avoir._ »

« _Quelles sont le genre de mission._ »

« _Je vais m'arrêter là. Certaine personne dans cette pièce n'ont pas les autorisations nécessaire pour entendre._ »

« _J'ai dû mal à comprendre. Pourquoi il ne peut pas savoir._ »

« _C'est que vous allez avoir un niveau d'autorisation et de décision supérieur au mien tout simplement._ » C'est la première fois que la personne debout parla. La femme le regarda méchamment. « _Tu as juste le droit de te taire. Encore un mot et tu le regretteras._ »

« _Bien madame, désolé madame._ »

« _Les projets que le conseil à pour les agents ne sont pas connu des autres. Sinon oui, vous allez avoir un niveau d'autorisation qui lui sera supérieur. Ce n'est qu'un agent de terrain._ » Elle venait de lui jeter un regard noir.

« _Quand le saurai-je ?_ »

« _Fin de l'année. Avant le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre._ »

« _Pourquoi pas plutôt ?_ »

« _Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer je ne suis guère la seule à prendre des décisions. Il faut que les autres conseillers vous rencontrent. La plus part ont une vie en dehors du clan. Il est donc plus facile d'utiliser les vacances pour ce genre de rencontre. Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas encore droit à un confident._ »

« _Qu'est-ce ?_ »

« _Une personne extérieur à notre organisation que vous pourriez mettre au courant de ce que vous faite et de ce que nous sommes. Il ne pourra en y avoir qu'une seule. Actuellement, il ne peut en y avoir. Tout est soumis au conseil._ »

« _Je suppose que je devrais trouver un moyen d'éloigner ma fille._ »

« _La tenir dans le secret. Je pense qu'elle a un petit ami. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge elle aura d'autre projet en tête, je vous l'assure._ »

« _Mouais_ »

« _Je sais que votre fille aime un lycant. Je sais qu'une sorte de guerre s'est déclarée ici. Je sais beaucoup chose, je connais les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il se passe ici._ »

« _Comment pouvez-vous connaître les aboutissants._ »

« _Je sais comme ça doit se terminer. S'il le faut, on donnera un petit coup de pouce au destin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._ »

« _Et ma fille ?_ »

« _Aucune décision n'a encore été prise voyons. A l'heure actuelle il s'agit d'un confit de loup. Tant que les humains restent en dehors._ »

« _Ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a tué un loup._ »

« _C'était de la légitime défense._ »

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers la troisième personne. La femme se leva et planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

« _Il me semble que tu as un certain parti pris._ »

« _Non il s'agit de mon expertise. Ils se sont défendus._ »

« _Soit. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Votre fille est une chasseuse, les autres sont au courant des loups, mais préservent bien le secret. Certaine personne se sont frottée à des humains qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'éviter. Ils ont joué et ils ont perdu. Même si je pense que ces enfants ont autant perdu._ » Elle venait de se rassoir. « _Quant à toi, ton insubordination m'insupporte. Tu devrais te tenir beaucoup plus à carreau. Je ne tolèrerais plus de digression._ »

« _Bien madame._ »

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Lydia et Stiles cherchaient à quoi pouvait bien correspondre. La seule chose qu'ils ont trouvée était la traduction du mot : EMET = Vérité en hébreu. Dans les bestiaires rien n'y faisaient référence.

« _Stiles, tu penses que ce ne serai pas simple le fait que vous devez trouver une vérité._ »

« _Oui et après on se battra avec des sabres lasers ?_ »

« _Il n'y a rien la dessus. Et si tu croisais les donné avec le sceau de Salamon, ou avec des choses surnaturelles._

« _Rien de plus._ »

Derek entra dans la chambre à se moment-là.

« _Vous êtes toujours entrain de chercher à quoi ça peut servir._ »

« _Oui et on ne trouve rien._ »

« _Aidez-moi alors avec ça._ »

Il leur tendit les documents contenu dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait plusieurs calculs, des fractions, et autre écriture mystérieuse.

« _Lydia, je te donne ça, c'est des maths, c'est plus ton domaine. Mais tu n'auras pas la médaille Fields en résolvant ce genre de chose._ »

« _C'est une combinatoire matricielle. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._ »

Elle prit plusieurs documents et commença à résoudre les équations.

« _Stiles, c'est quoi la médaille Fields ?_ »

« _Le pendant du prix Nobel._ »

« _Il n'y a pas de prix Nobel en math, j'aurai cru._ »

« _Non c'est en physique, discipline qui peuvent aller rapidement de pair. En fait il n'a jamais donné de prix aux mathématiques, car un mathématicien aurait eu une aventure avec sa femme. Tout est une histoire de cul quoi._ »

« _Stiles, c'est faux, de un il ne s'est jamais marié, il n'aura jamais connu ce fameux mathématicien, et la personne dont il était amoureux avait 20 ans de moins que lui et c'était sa maîtresse. Soit dit en passant il l'a lâchement abandonné quand il a quitté la Suède._ »

« _C'est bon Lydia laisse moi rêver un peu. Tu casses tout là._ »

Elle lui tira la langue. « _Stiles ça va me prendre plus de temps que prévu. J'aurai besoin que tu m'aides. Alors amène ton cerveau ici._ »

Derek préféra les laisser chercher seul. Il alla trouver son oncle. Mais celui-ci ne savait absolument rien d'un collier avec l'inscription EMET. Allison arriva près de Derek. Elle semblait fort perturbée.

« _Derek. J'ai eu mon père au téléphone._ »

« _Et il veut me tuer ?_ »

« _Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée, et je n'en t'aurais pas parlé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi te déranger pour des choses habituelles. Non en fait, il nous demande si on veut profiter de son chalet au Québec pour aller faire du ski durant les vacances d'hiver. Il me dit que ça peut être utile pour resserrer les liens de la meute._ »

Derek resta assez pantois. Un chasseur lui propose des vacances. D'un autre côté il serrait intéressant ça permettrai à se meute de se détendre. Les humains ne seraient plus menacer par la présence des Alphas. Il répondit à Allison qu'il y réfléchira.

Derek se mit sur son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée pour lui d'aller avec sa meute au canada alors qu'il y avait une menace présente ici. S'il y allait, il serait suffisamment loin du danger pendant un certain temps. Stiles serait sauf. Pourquoi il pensait à lui. Il pensait de plus en plus souvent à lui. Il aimait être en sa présence. Il en était sûr, Stiles était devenu un frère pour lui. Une personne de sa famille. Comme les autres membres de sa meute l'était devenu.

Il commença à s'imaginer entrain de mener sa meute au ski. La perceptive de devoir jouer au gendarme l'amusait fort. Lui savait skier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait faire du ski. Mais qu'en était-il pour les autres. Il pourrait aider Stiles à skier. Il se dit en son fort intérieur qu'heureusement qu'il était un loup, car Stiles, déjà un danger public naturellement, mais alors sur des skis. Ca allait être dangereux.

Il s'était presque assoupi en imaginant les scènes burlesques qui pouvaient se dérouler. Soudain une voix vint lui perforer les oreilles. Stiles était en train de l'appeler. Il allait bientôt débouler dans sa chambre.

Stiles venait d'entrer en appelant Derek qu'il reçu un plein figure un coussin.

« _Qu'il-a-t-il petit alpha, tu es de mauvais poil ?_ »

« _Non rien, tu m'as perturbé durant ma méditation._ »

« _Derek. Méditer. Non, pas possible, tu étais entrain de faire autre chose, c'est sûr._ »

« _Stiles, on ne dérange pas son maître alpha._ » Derek étouffa un rire

« _C'est ça c'est ça, compte la dessus et bois de l'eau._ »

« _Bon je suppose que si tu déboules dans ma chambre, au risque de ta vie, c'est que tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire._ »

« _Tout ce que je dis est toujours important._ »

« _Ok, accouche._ »

« _Je suis pas une femme Derek._ »

« _C'est bon, tu veux dire quoi._ »

« _Lydia a réussi à percer une partie de l'analyse. En fait c'est une sorte d'équation cryptogramme. A chaque combinatoire, on avait une réponse entre 0 et 26. Super non, on a donc une partie._ »

« _Je vois pas à quoi ça correspond._ »

« _Au lettre de l'alphabet. 0 pour rien, 1 pour A et 26 pour Z._ »

« _Ce serai aussi simple. Un simple message codé ? En quoi il faut un être surnaturel._ »

« _C'est ici que les choses se compliquent. La partie que Lydia à pu déchiffrer fait référence à l'objet qu'on doit trouver. Le mot veut bien dire Vérité en hébreu. Ce qu'on a découvert c'est un nom : MaHaRaL._ »

« _C'est qui ?_ »

« _Un Rabin juif Yeouda Loew ben Bezalel, il vécu fin du 16__ème__ siècle._ »

« _Ca me fait une belle jambe. Ca vous a apporté quoi ?_ »

« _L'histoire du collier. Je te résume. Dans la légende juive, à Prague, le Rabbin, confectionna un golem d'argile pour défendre les juifs contre les pogroms. Sur le front du golem il aurait inscrit le mot EMET pour l'animer. D'après les légendes, ça aurai fonctionné. Une autre légende dit qu'il l'aurait fait suite à la demande de son meilleur ami Mordecaï Meisel car il n'a pu avoir d'enfant et non pour défendre la ville._ »

« _Ce truc aurait un rapport avec un golem à affronter, ou du moins un truc qui y ressemble._ »

« _Ce sera possible. J'ai trouvé une fonction sinusoïdale représentant certaine anomalie. Je n'ai pas encore analysé la cosinusoïdale. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce serai des coordonnée GPS. Latitude et Longitude._ »

« _Bien ca ce confirme tout doucement._ »

« _Bon je fonce voir Lydia si elle a avancé._ »

« _STILES._ »

« _Oui_ »

« _Merci de ce que tu fais pour nous._ »

« _On doit s'entraider entre membre d'une meute_ »

« _Au fait, le père d'Allison a demandé si on voulait aller dans son chalet au canada durant les vacances d'hiver._ » Derek avait dit ça sans s'en rendre compte.

« _Il t'a demandé QUOI ?_ »

« _Il trouve que ça pourrait resserrer les liens de la meute. Je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchit à toutes les possibilités, ni aux conséquences._ »

« _Réfléchit pas on y va, ca va être super. J'en parle à Lydia._ »

Derek n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que tout ceci n'était qu'au stade théorique qu'il était déjà parti. Avec Stiles, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire. Néanmoins, Derek était content qu'il soit partant pour ça. C'était une bonne chose. Il fallait que sa meute souffle. Si elle était d'accord, il ne s'y opposerait pas.

Il reste encore à réfléchir aux nouvelles informations que Stiles venait de lui apporter. Il allait devoir affronter un Golem d'argile. La professeur avait besoin d'un être surnaturel, il était donc hors de question que Stiles, Lydia, ou même Allison s'en mêle. D'un autre côté, leur aptitude et leur intelligence pourrait lui être utile. Fallait que Derek se rende à l'évidence, que même s'il voulait les en empêcher, ils trouveraient un moyen de s'y rendre. Donc autant que ce soit d'un commun accord. Il pourra plus facilement les protéger que s'ils le suivent en cachette.

La bonne odeur de cuisson réveilla notre Alpha. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger et Peter avait presque finit de préparer le repas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Peter lui parla de l'offre de Monsieur Argent, Stiles avait déjà fait le tour de toute la meute, à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout le monde était d'accord. Peter n'avait pas encore rendu sa décision. Derek lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchit au sujet. Mais que si sa meute désirait y aller, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. En fait il y voyait plus d'inconvénient d'expliquer à Stiles que ça ne sera pas possible. Si lui et Lydia s'y mettent pour faire changer d'avis à Derek, il ne tiendra pas plus de deux minutes avant de céder à tous leurs caprices. Peter lui expliqua qu'en tant qu'Alpha, il devait mieux les tenir. Même si c'était des ados. Derek lui fit signe de laisser tomber, ça ne le dérangerai pas qu'ils discutent ce type d'ordre alors que les autres membres venaient prendre place pour le repas.

Stiles et Lydia piétinait sur les équations. Bien que les premières fussent simples, les autres étaient d'un tout autre niveau. Ils avaient peur de ne pas arriver à toutes les déchiffrée durant les vacances.

Les ados avaient réussi à négocier avec leur parent pour rester plus longtemps chez Derek. La maman de Scott n'opposa aucune difficulté comme à son habitude. Stiles avait expliqué passer la semaine chez Scott. Lydia n'eu aucune difficulté avec ses parents. Allison fût la plus surprise quand son père lui donna son autorisation sans même essayer de l'en dissuader. Il avait donné pour simple réponse quand Allison était venue chercher de quoi se changer. « _Tu as un petit ami et même si je t'interdit de le voir, tu y arriveras quand même. Même si je t'interdis d'aller chez Derek, tu iras. Même si je t'assigne à résidence, tu trouveras le moyen de t'enfuir. Autant que ce soit clair entre nous. Tu peux y aller, tu peux voir Scott, mais je veux savoir ce que tu fais. Surtout, je refuse que vous repartiez en foret chasser des loups. Si ça devait se présenter, je veux que tu me préviennes, et je serai de la partie. Que ça plaise ou non à Derek, je refuse que tu risques encore ta vie. Tu peux me le jurer ?_ » Elle avait accepté le marché. Son père paraissait beaucoup plus serein.

En rentrant elle en avait parlé à Derek, qui approuvait la décision du père sur le fait de ne plus aller seule chasser le loup.

La semaine passa trop rapidement pour tout le monde. Stiles et Lydia n'avait pas eu le temps de tout déchiffrer. Allison, Scott et Isaac avait dû rattraper un peu le retard pour les cours.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les cours avaient recommencés. Stiles n'avait pas encore vu son père. Il ne savait pas non plus si son enquête avait évolué. Il ne savait pas non plus si la disparition du trader allait venir les inquiéter. La neige commençait déjà à tomber alors qu'il était seulement qu'au mois de Novembre. D'habitude elle venait beaucoup plus tard chez eux, voir pas du tout certaines fois. Derek lui avait dit de monter des pneus neiges pour bien se protéger.

C'était la fin de semaine, après le dernier jour de cours assez épuisant Stiles était content de rentrer chez lui. Il déposa Scott avant de rentrer. Son père était là. Ca faisait un certain temps qu'il faisait les nuits. Stiles n'avait pas encore pu lui parler de la proposition du père d'Allison.

« _Salut papa, ça a été au boulot cette semaine, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu._ »

« _Oui ça a été, les choses se sont calmées depuis un certain temps. Ca fait du bien._ »

« _Le Shérif ne t'accapare plus. Tant mieux. Au fait, il y a le papa d'Allison qui nous propose de partir entre jeune dans son chalet au canada. Lydia a l'autorisation de ses parents. Et. Heu, enfin j'aimerais bien y aller aussi, tu peux comprendre._ »

« _Je ne sais pas._ »

« _Heu, tu ne sais pas quoi. Comprendre ou si je peux y aller._ »

« _Qui y vas ?_ »

« _Allison, forcément, Scott, ils se sont remis ensemble, Lydia, Isaac, et, enfin peut-être moi._ »

« _C'est tout ? Pas un seul adulte ?_ »

Stiles avait compris que son père se doutait bien qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. « _Derek et son oncle pour nous surveiller. On est encore mineur._ »

« _Mouais, Derek, hein._ »

Stiles ne savait pas bien s'il devait parler de Derek à son père, c'est un loup, comme Isaac, comme Scott, et comme son oncle. Trop de question se bousculaient dans la tête de l'hyper actif. Comme faire pour tout expliquer, il va poser trop de question, comme lui caché ce qu'il s'est passé plus d'une fois dans les bois, les attaques, notre attaque. Il va s'inquiéter, c'est sûr et du coup il ne pourra pas partir.

« _Stiles, j'aimerais bien de poser une question._ »

« _Vas-y !_ »

« _Que me caches-tu ?_ »

« _Rien_ » Son air faussement étonné ne l'allait sûrement pas l'aider. Il devait faire attention.

« _Au sujet de Derek. Je ne suis pas vraiment aveugle. Mais si tu es heureux, je ne m'y opposerais pas, je t'avoue que ça ma fait un choc, mais s'il est correcte avec toi et que tu y trouves ton compte, c'est bon pour moi._ »

« _Je comprend pas._ »

« _Si tu veux aller avec eux ce n'est pas pour Lydia, mais pour Derek, est-ce exacte ?_ »

« _Attend… Tu crois que moi et Derek… Non papa, tu me fais marcher._ »

« _Stiles, je suis au courant que tu fréquentes Derek et que ce n'est pas seulement un ami._ »

Effectivement c'était aussi un loup et un Alpha, mais ça, son père ne pouvait être au courant. Stiles se rémora rapidement la phrase de son père. Ce n'est pas seulement un ami, tu fréquentes.

« _Papa, sérieusement, tu penses que je suis gay, et tu penses que Derek est mon mec ?_ »

« _J'ai rarement vu deux personnes dormir nues ensembles, blotties l'une coutre l'autre en tout amitié. Ou alors les mœurs ont évolué beaucoup plus vite que ce que je le pensais._ »

« _D'où tu sors que je dors avec Derek, ce n'est pas la cas. En plus j'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu._ »

« _Oui on a eu cette discussion la journée après que je vous ais surpris dormant ensemble._ »

« _Mais QUAND._ »

« _Le jour même où tu as eu cette voiture. Je suis rentré tard le soir. Ne te voyant pas dans la maison, et ayant vu la voiture de Derek, je me suis dit que vous étiez entrain de parler. Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous dormiez, et encore moins ensemble._ »

« _Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Quand je me suis levé, il n'y avait personne. J'ai été dormir seul. Derek t'attendait._ »

« _Soit, je vous ai bien vu ensemble. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas comprendre non plus. Mais les fait sont là, tu n'as pas besoin de le nier ou de dire que tu passes la soirée avec Scott._ » Devant l'air ahuri de son fils il ajouta « _Je te rappelle que ta voiture à un GPS._ »

« _QUOI et donc tu traces le moindre de mes mouvements._ »

« _Oui, certain sont très suspect, je suppose donc que personne n'est au courant de votre relation. D'où le fait que vous vous soyez en cachette, que tu maintiens que je me trompe et continue à nier l'évidence._ »

« _Papa, il n'y a rien entre mois et Derek, enfin pas ce que tu penses._ »

« _Quoi alors ?_ »

« _C'est compliqué, je peux pas t'en parler maintenant._ »

« _Tu l'aimes ?_ »

« _Non, enfin oui, je l'aime comme j'aime Scott, Allison, Isaac, ce sont des amis. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime Lydia, ou comme tu aimais maman._ »

« _Alors quoi, il n'y a que le sexe entre vous._ »

« _Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne sais pas encore bien, donc si tu veux croire ça, tu peux._ »

« _Si tu veux aller au ski, si tu ne veux pas que je te dépose au lycée et que je viennes te chercher, tu dois tout m'expliquer._ »

« _P*tin. JE NE PEUX PAS CE N'EST PAS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS, MAIS IL N'Y A PAS QUE MOI QUI SUIS CONCERNE ET JE NE VEUX PAS TRAHIER LE SECRET._ »

« _Il y a plusieurs personnes, calme toi Stiles._ »

Stiles commençait vraiment à s'énerver, son père rester braquer sur une prétendue relation d'amour, ou juste de sexe entre lui et Derek alors que c'était tout autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

« _PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CONFIANCE AU MOINS UNE FOIS ?_ » Stiles était au bord de l'explosion de colère.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, tu mets des lentilles ou quoi ? Tu es malade ? Essaye de te calmer, ça ne te réussi pas. Tu… Tu as les yeux ROUGES._ »

« _Comment ça._ » Stiles fila dans la salle de bain. Effectivement ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte pourpre. Ce n'est pas normal. Il montait en mayonnaise à la moindre contrariété. En plus, Derek c'était invité dans son lit, contre lui, pas habillé. Que lui avait-il fait. Il sentait son sang bouillir en lui.

« _DEREK SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE TUE A COUP D'ACANIT AVEC MON HALLEBARDE._ »

« _C'est quoi de l'aconit ? Et tu as une hallebarde. Stiles, essaye de te calmer, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je suis ton père, et je ne suis pas là pour te juger mais pour t'aider. Qu'est-ce que Derek t'a fait ?_ »

« _Rien._ » Stiles devait se calmer, et non tourner sa colère vers son père. « _Tu veux réellement savoir ce qu'il y a entre moi et Derek ? Je t'assure ça ne te fera sans doute pas plaisir, tu auras du mal à le croire, ça te fera peut-être mal, très mal, mais de deux choses, premièrement, je ne sors pas avec Derek, et deuxièmement, tu ne pourras le répéter à personne._ »

« _Si ça te concerne ça me concerne. Je te jure de ne rien dire._ »

« _Mes yeux sont toujours rouges ou je me suis calmer._ »

« _Non ils ont repris leur teinte habituelle, mais c'était quoi._ »

« _Le lien qu'il y a entre moi et Derek, mais ni moi, ni lui ne savons ce que c'est. Actuellement on le subi plus qu'autre chose._ »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Lorsque quelque frappa à la porte.

« _Qui ça peut-être ? Enfin, laissons le derrière, il partira._ »

« _Non il rentrera par la fenêtre. C'est Derek. Je le sens._ »

Son père alla ouvrir la porte. Effectivement Derek se trouva derrière. Le Shérif ne savait pas s'il pouvait le laisser entrer au vu des paroles que Stiles à profaner.

« _Laisse le entrer p'pa. Il n'y aura pas de mort, il pourra bien se défendre, même si j'avais un flingue. Ce n'est pas ça qui le tuerai._ »

« _Il sait ?_ »

« _Allait le savoir. Mes yeux ont encore tourné au rouge pourpre._ »

Derek vint s'installer en face du Shérif et juste à côté de Stiles.

« _Bon vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi ses yeux changent de couleur et le lien qu'il a avec vous._ »

« _C'est simple papa. Derek est un loup garou. Un alpha pour être exacte, soit un chef d'une meute ou Isaac et Scott en font partie. Je ne suis pas un loup garou, mais j'ai l'impression que j'en fais aussi partie. Pourquoi je ne sais pas._ »

« _Ha ha, très drôle. Stiles si c'est pour me cacher une relation que tu inventes ça tu aurais dû rester au stade de la pseudo relation basée sur le sexe._ »

« _Monsieur, c'est sans doute plus compréhensible pour vous, mais il dit la vérité._ » Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouges, il sortit aussi ses crocs et ses griffes. Le père de Stiles fit un bon en arrière en cherchant son arme.

« _Laisse tomber papa, ça ne le tuera pas._ »

Derek expliqua tout au père de Stiles étape par étape. Les loups, les meurtres non résolus, le fait que Stiles était fort présent avec lui. Il expliqua aussi malgré le désaccord de Stiles leur escapade dans la forêt et le combat des loups. Derek continua sur l'issue de combat pour les deux parties. Son père se décomposait à vue d'œil.

« _Et le lien ?_ »

« _On ne sait pas encore, on doit avoir un rendez-vous avec une personne qui pourrait nous expliquer._ »

« _Au fait Derek, je suppose que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?_ »

« _Oui et je ne sais pas pourquoi._ »

« _Pourquoi as-tu dormis avec mon fils. Que lui as-tu fait ?_ »

« _Absolument rien, et je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé là. Il a sans doute dû faire un cauchemar, et étant un membre de ma meute, mon loup a voulu le protéger comme un parent le ferait avec ses enfants. C'est la seule explication que j'ai. Mais il ne s'est rien passé._ »

« _Stiles, je ne comprends pas tout, et je pense que je n'ai pas envie. J'ai saisi le principal et je ne veux pas vraiment en savoir plus. Je vais réfléchir pour le ski, mais après c'est révélation, je ne suis plus trop sûr._ »

« _Papa, Lydia et Allison y vont aussi. Elles sont aussi au courant._ »

« _Et leur parent ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas au courant pour Melle Martin, par contre Monsieur Argent est au courant, c'est un… Enfin il connait bien l'existence des loups._ »

« _Je vais me prendre quelque chose de fort, Derek, vous voulez aussi ?_ »

« _Non merci._ »

« _Moi oui papa._ »

« _N'y pense même pas._ »

« _Au fait Derek, que faisais-tu dans mon lit à ce moment-là qu'à ton fait ?_ »

« _Stiles, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais rien, je me suis assoupi sur la chaise et réveillé dans ton lit. Je ne sais même pas comme je suis arrivé là._ »

« _Ne me dit pas qu'on a… Enfin non, je ne suis pas gay, je suis attiré par Lydia, pas par toi._ »

« _Ce n'est pas impossible._ »

« _Derek, tu le fais exprès. On n'a quand même pas couché ensemble._ »

« _Ca va être cliché, mais, tu pouvais t'assoir le lendemain sans soucis ?_ »

« _Ben oui quelle question._ »

« _Donc il ne s'est rien passé, tu es rassuré ?_ »

« _Et toi tu pouvais t'assoir ?_ »

« _N'y pense même pas, ça ne se passerai pas comme ça et puis je ne suis pas gay alors cessons cette discussion._ »

« _Tu n'as pas répondu, donc…_ » Stiles se doutait bien qu'il ne se serait rien passé, si jamais Derek n'était pas au courant c'est que son instinct aurait pris le dessus et Stiles serait déjà un loup. Néanmoins, ses yeux devenaient rouges, oui mais la pleine lune n'était pas là et puis, ils ne pourraient être rouges sauf s'ils étaient un Alpha. A moins qu'en ayant des rapports sexuelles, une partie de Derek se soit installer chez Stiles d'où les yeux pas vraiment rouges.

« _Je pouvais très bien m'assoir, cesse de te faire des films._ »

« _De toute façon tu cicatrises. La douleur est très éphémère chez les loups. Si tu je te donne un coup, tu auras un bleu et mal, genre quoi, deux minutes._ » Stiles adorait taquiner Derek, et là, sa virilité de chef loup alpha ténébreux en prenait un sérieux coup. Derek n'appréciait pas et donc Stiles continuait.

« _Stiles arrête, sache que je ne me serait jamais laissé faire. Si ça devait se passer, c'est toi qui ne pourrais plus t'assoir, pas moi. Ca te va ?_ »

« _Donc, soit je te l'ai fait, et fatalement la douleur fût éphémère, soit tu as vraiment une petit…_ »

« _Stiles, si tu veux je te la montrerai, et ton père arrive, je pense que ce n'est pas ce genre de discussion qui lui ferait plaisir._ »

Stiles avait rêvé ou Derek venait de lui proposer de le mater nu pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas une petite. Il emballa cette phrase dans une boite avec une petite bombe dessus et la mit dans un coin de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il lui ressorte ça un jour. Stiles venait d'avoir une autre idée.

« _Papa, tu penses que tu saurais nous aider à déchiffrer quelque chose qui nous aiderai à en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe pour moi ?_ »

Derek venait de comprendre et ne paraissait pas enchanté du tout.

« _Stiles, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._ »

« _Tais-toi Derek, va faire coucouche panier dans ton coin, j'irai te promener après dès que j'aurai retrouvé la laisse._ »

« _STILES, je t'interdit. De. Enfin. Soit._ » Derek ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, le père de Stiles était devant lui.

« _Gentil le chienchien._ » Stiles n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement.

« _Tu sais que tu as un collègue super sympa dans la juridiction d'à côté, tu sais celui avec qui tu passes la plus part de tes nuits sur l'enquête, celui qui aussi te laisse bouffer n'importe quoi._ »

« _Shaun ?_ »

« _Oui, je sais qu'il est doué en math. Et on a une combinatoire matricielle et une analyse d'anomalie sur une courbe cosinusoïdale. On cale un peu avec Lydia. Tu penses que lui pourra un peu nous aider. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire à quoi ça sert. Dit jusque que c'est des messages codés qu'on s'envois avec Lydia._ »

« _Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter, mais j'accepte. Si ça peut t'aider._ »

« _Super, au fait papa, cette nuit c'est la pleine, lune, je vais chez Derek avec Allison et Lydia, on doit attacher Scott et Isaac._ »

« _Comme ça attacher ?_ »

« _Ils ont encore un peu de mal à se contrôler, mais ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Le Shérif regarda Derek, ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas la première fois et que Stiles ne risquait rien.

« _C'est bon les jeunes amusé vous bien. Je sais que ça va être bizarre. Mais s'il devait, enfin on ne sait jamais. J'aimerai que vous vous protégiez._ »

« _T'inquiète papa, je vais protéger le pauvre petit Alpha de ses loups. Je me mettrai en travers de leur chemin._ »

« _Je parlais pas de ça._ »

« _Oui papa j'avais compris, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien et n'aura rien_. »

Après le départ des deux hommes, le Shérif sonna directement à Monsieur Argent, le père d'Allison. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Monsieur Argent lui confirma que ce n'était pas faux. Et il lui donna le conseil de laisser son fils partir au Canada. Il n'avait pas fait cette proposition sans arrière pensée. Il lui expliqua qu'il y avait un risque assez important que des évènements suspects se passent durant ses vacances, et que plus loin ils étaient, mieux ce serai. En effet, pour Monsieur Argent, l'arrivé des personnes qui devaient le voir laissait présager des soucis. Les loups se nourrissent d'humain, il ne savait pas réellement comment ceux-là allaient réagir. Puis s'ils étaient aussi importants que cela, ils pouvaient avoir des ennemis tout aussi puissants. Bien que réticent, il allait accepter. Pour la sécurité de son fils. Il n'aimait pas trop le savoir trop près de Derek. Son fils n'était pas gay et Derek non plus il les avait entendus parler. Néanmoins, moins ils seraient près moins de risque il y aurait. Il évita de parler de ça à Monsieur Argent.

Après avoir terminé au téléphone avec le père d'Allison, il contacta son collègue, il lui expliqua un jeu stupide que son fils et une fille s'étaient lancé. Il accepta de déchiffrer le code et de lui envoyer par fax dès qu'il l'aurait fait. Après avoir raccroché, il lui faxa les documents.

La pleine lune s'était très bien passée pour les bêtas. Ils avaient réussi à se contrôler malgré les piques de Stiles. Derek lui n'avait pas aussi facile. Ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Le samedi matin, Derek resta dans sa chambre. Il ne descendit pas manger avec les autres. Il restait pensif. Il avait de plus en plus envie de Stiles, de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. De sentir sa peau, son odeur. La discussion qu'il avait eue le jour avant était, surnaturelle. Il sentait très bien que Stiles lui lançait des pique sur la sexualité, mais ça ne l'a pas déranger. Il avait même apprécié discuter de sexe avec lui.

La semaine se passa sans aucune anicroche. C'est le jeudi soir que le père de Stiles lui remis les conclusions de son collègue sur l'énigme. Il n'est pas sûr du résultat car il à l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Stiles lui expliqua qu'ils avaient déjà traduit une partie et qu'ils ne leur manquaient que celle-là. Moi il en savait mieux s'était. Son père lui demanda à quoi ça allait lui servir.

« _A trouver le collier EMET ?_ »

« _Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, ni même à quoi ça sert. Juste qu'une personne est d'accord de nous aider si on le lui ramène._ »

« _C'est sans doute un objet auquel elle tient._ »

« _Je peux t'assurer que non. Au vu de ce qu'on a demandé, je suis sûr que cette chose doit avoir quelque de pas nette._ »

« _Et donc tu vas le remettre à un étranger ?_ »

« _J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore. Il y a de forte de chance de Derek m'y oblige. Mais il n'est pas assez intelligent pour mettre la main dessus seul. Je pense qu'avec Lydia on va essayer d'aller le chercher. Et on verra bien après. On n'est pas obligé de lui dire qu'on l'a trouvé._ »

« _Et Allison ?_ »

« _Elle est trop proche de Scott, elle risque de ne pas pouvoir lui mentir._ »

« _Dès que tu t'énerves Derek apparaît, tu es sûr qu'il ne sera pas au courant._ »

« _Ca vaut la peine d'essayer._ »

« _Tu devrais quand même le dire à Derek._ »

« _P'pa, depuis quand tu prends son parti ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._ »

« _Je sais me défendre._ »

« _Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame ici. Et ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Je préfère te savoir sous bonne garde ou en sécurité._ »

« _Oui, mais si qu'on doit trouver est dangereux, et qu'on le remet à une personne qui s'en servira mal. On a eu un souci avec le Kanima un fois. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé._ »

« _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est._ »

« _C'est un loup serpent puissant au venin paralysant. Il obéit à un maître et ce dernier s'en servait pour tuer des personnes._ »

« _Ce n'est pas une raison valable, c'est un collier, rien de plus. Donc tu lui donnes tes résultats, ou je l'informe moi-même._ »

« _Bon, ok tu as gagné. Je vais lui en parler._ »

« _Tout de suite ou c'est moi qui le fait._ »

« _D'accord._ » Stiles partit en râlant dans sa chambre. « _Je lui envoi un texto pour qu'il vienne me retrouver. Ahh ne t'étonne pas, il ne rentre que rarement par la porte, il sera à la fenêtre de ma chambre._ »

« _Heu, non, tu ne vas pas chez lui samedi avec Scott et les autres ?_ »

« _Si pourquoi, on va s'entrainer, tu veux venir ?_ »

« _Non j'ai autre chose de prévu, mais tu pourrais lui en parler à ce moment-là comme ça il n'a pas besoin de se déplacer._ »

« _Si tu veux, mais c'est toi qui voulait que je le fasse tout de suite._ »

« _Ca peut attendre samedi._ »

« _Ok_ ». Stiles avait réussi. Il pourrait faire tout ça en cachette de Derek. Demain il mettra avec Lydia le tout en commun pour savoir exactement comme trouver le collier et à quoi il sert. Quand il l'aura trouvé, s'il n'y a pas de danger, il le remettra à Derek, et il aura les réponses. « _Gagnant sur tout la ligne_ » se murmura Stiles. « _L'intelligence, supérieur au muscle et surtout à Derek_ ».

Le vendredi, Stiles remis tout à Lydia pour qu'elle termine de tout assembler. Samedi, pendant que les loups s'entraineront ils partiront en douce pour trouver ce fameux collier. Lydia était tout à fait d'accord du plan.

Samedi matin, pendant que Stiles chargeait Lydia pour aller chez Derek, il remarqua qu'elle mettait beaucoup de chose dans son coffre.

« _Ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri Stiles, il faut bien un peu de matériel pour trouver ce truc. Il n'est pas si loin que ça, environ deux heures de routes._ »

« _Tu es un génie Lydia._ »

Sur le trajet qui les conduisait chez Derek, Lydia expliqua ou menait les coordonnées GPS. D'après les sites de localisation, il y avait une espèce de grande plaine vaste. Sur les photos, ça ressemblait à une carrière abandonnée. Lydia avait pris plusieurs fioles pour se défendre, le GPS poignet d'Allison et les lunettes infra rouge. Ca pouvait toujours être utile. Les armes de Stiles étaient toujours chez Derek, donc pas facile de les reprendre. Mais il s'arrangerait pour. Il avait déjà sa petite idée.

Ils arrivèrent en retard contrairement à leurs habitudes, mais c'était un fait exprès. Sur le perron il y avait Derek qui les attendait. C'était louche pensa Stiles, il devrait s'entrainer avec les autres normalement. Peter fait des entrainements léger, voir même récréation. Ce que Derek ne pouvait supporter.

« _Salut Derek, pas à l'entrainement à ce que je vois._ »

« _Lydia, Stiles, en retard à ce que je vois ?_ »

« _Oui ben désolé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde._ »

« _Au fait Stiles, j'ai eu ton père au téléphone. Il voulait être sûr que je veille sur toi pendant la recherche du fameux collier. Vous en avez parlé et tu penses qu'il pourrait être dangereux._ »

« _Oui on ne sait pas à quoi il sert. Tu imagines que ce soit comme le Kanima._ »

« _Il voulait savoir quand on comptait partir à la recherche, maintenant qu'on sait ou ça ce trouve._ »

« _Avec Lydia on a finis de décoder. On sait où maintenant on a une carte._ »

« _Vous comptiez m'en parler quand ?_ »

« _On vient à peine d'arriver. On est toujours sur le pas de la porte._ »

« _Le Stiles que je connais aurait déboulé ici plus rapidement en criant tellement fort la nouvelle qu'on serait sourd. Donc si le Stiles que je connais ne le fait pas c'est qu'il a décidé de le faire en cachette._ »

« _Je. Enfin oui, mais c'est…_ »

« _Ton père m'a expliqué, et tu penses réellement que si c'était dangereux, je l'aurais comme ça remis à n'importe qui sans m'en assurer. C'est bien mal me connaître._ »

Stiles avait l'air d'un enfant qu'on venait de prendre la main dans le sac à bonbon. Il n'avait pas réellement pensée que Derek pouvait faire preuve de bon sens. Il était parti du principe qu'il allait remettre le collier à la personne, même si c'était une arme thermonucléaire. Il se sentait un peu gêné.

« _C'est bon Stiles, fait pas cette tête-là. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance._ »

« _C'est réciproque. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance._ »

« _Pas facile quand tu ne cesses de faire des choses en cachette._ »

« _STOP tous les deux, si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre ça n'ira jamais._ » Lydia avait interrompu le dialogue de sourd qui allait s'installer entre les deux hommes. « _On va t'expliquer ce qu'on a comme information Derek, entrons._ » Elle avait parlé sur un ton autoritaire. Les deux hommes n'avaient guère le choix que d'obtempérer.

Lydia montra le plan au reste de la meute. Elle indiqua comment s'y rendez, et ses recherche cartographique.

« _C'est une ancienne carrière. D'après les registres du cadastre elle n'est plus utilisée et désaffectée._ »

« _Et il exploitait quoi la dedans ?_ »

« _Justement Isaac, c'est là le problème. Je n'ai aucune information la dessus. Il y avait certain rumeur comme ça aurait servi de planque et de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais rien de bien net. Il faudra être super prudent pour s'y rendre. Ca devrait non seulement être dangereux, mais aussi instable._ »

« _Comment ça instable ?_ »

« _Aucune homologation n'a été donnée sur la sécurité. Comme on ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'y a aucune mesure qui a réellement été prise. Ou alors, ça du se faire en pot de vin et en catimini. Ce qui expliquerai qu'on n'ait rien et les activités illégales qui auraient bien pu y avoir lieu._ »

« _Lydia, cette carrière doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un ?_ »

« _Là aussi ça coince Derek. Le dernier propriétaire connu est une entreprise off shore. Sans doute une société écran pour un commerce pas très légal. Le plus étrange c'est que cette entreprise n'a jamais introduit de permis d'exploitation. Elle avait juste la propriété, mais ne l'exploitait pas. Elle a eu la propriété de 2005 à 2011. Avant c'était un certain John Mc quelque chose de 1960 à 1980. Il exploitait le calcaire. Il a cessé toute activité à 1979 puis est décédé en 1980. La carrière a été le fruit d'un problème d'indivision lors de l'héritage. Il a été revendu en 2000 par le notaire après décision de justice. Mais de 2000 à 2005 rien comme si elle n'a plus exister. Elle a été vendue en vente public. Mais je n'ai aucune trace de l'acte de vente. Il a disparu. Sur le contrat de propriété, lors de l'achat en 2005, je vois également vente publique suite à une saisie._ »

« _Ce n'est pas très légal ça._ »

« _En fait si Peter. Quand c'est d'une saisie, le bien n'appartient plus à la personne et lors de cette vente on acheter le bien à personne. C'est possible, mais c'est encore assez rare pour des biens de cette ampleur. Le plus souvent il à une banque qui le reprend via une hypothèque et donc on l'achète à une banque._ »

« _Qui en est le propriétaire maintenant ?_ »

« _Vous êtes bien assis ? En fait, ce bien n'existe plus. J'ai dû fouiller certaine archive pour avoir ce que j'ai là. Tout ce qui est informatique à disparu. Le papier c'est plus difficile. Officiellement, il y a une plaine en zone verte, soit une plaine qui appartiens à l'état et qui n'est pas habitable._ »

Devant le regard un peu étonné de la meute Stiles rectifia : « _C'est comme une foret._ »

« _Ils ont peut-être détruis la mine alors ? Ca paraît plus plausible._ »

« _Aucune demande n'a été faite, l'état doit quand même entrer un permis d'urbanisme ou une réquisition. Et il n'y a rien. Si on fouille dans les fichiers informatiques, il n'y a tout simplement rien. Ca n'a jamais existé._ »

« _Bien, si on allait vérifier ce que l'état nous cache ?_ » Derek avait lancé ça d'un ton joyeux qui correspondait beaucoup plus à Stiles qu'à lui-même. Les autres ne s'en formalisaient pas trop. Seul Stiles le remarqua. « _Ca vous fera office d'entrainement, c'est quand même plus exaltant d'avoir du concret. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas s'en mêler peuvent rester. Je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient._ » Derek fit le tour de regard, aucun n'avait envie de refuser la proposition. « _Bien dans ce cas, on part d'ici une demi-heure. Le temps de se préparer._ »

Lydia resta un peu avec Derek pour lui expliquer son plan. Le lieu. Stiles et Allison descendirent à la cave pour prendre leur armement de combat. Ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Et comme dit le père d'Allison on n'est jamais trop prudent. Stiles était heureux de retrouver son Hallebarde. Derek avait rangé consciencieusement toutes leurs armes.

La demi-heure écoulée, tout le monde était sur le perron du manoir.

Peter, bien qu'il aille sans doute affronter des choses terribles s'était habillé classe. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche avec des chaussures de ville. Néanmoins, deux couteaux papillons dépassant de sa ceinture trahissaient ce qui risquait de se passer. Il avait également chargé un fusil snipper dans le coffre de Stiles. « _Et oui j'ai été dans les forces spéciales dans mon jeune temps. Ne me regarder pas comme ça, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut trouver. J'ai aussi embarqué un pique-nique, on ne sait jamais, de plus Derek devient grognon quand il a faim._ »

« _Peter, la ferme._ »

« _Vous voyez ?_ »

Derek quant à lui était habillé fort à son habitude. Un jean foncé et une t-shirt moulant tout aussi foncé. Il avait prit des talkies walkies, des lampes et différents matériel de spéléologie. Derek ne prenait que rarement des armes, il s'était habitué à se défendre avec ses griffes.

Isaac et Scott était habillé aussi de façon très normal. Il se reposait sur leur capacité de loup pour se défendre.

Les loups furent beaucoup plus impressionnés de la façon dont les humains étaient habillés et armés. Ils ne sont pas des loups et donc ne peuvent pas compter sur un côté surnaturelle pour se défendre.

Lydia avait fait une tresse avec ses cheveux. Elle portait un minishort brun avec comme ceinture sur holster modifié pour y mettre toute ses fioles. Elle avait des grosses chaussures qui remontaient sur une partie de sa jambe à l'instar des bottes. Son haut était noir et sans manche. Un décolleté plongeant laissant entrapercevoir sa poitrine. « _Ben quoi, c'est comme ça que s'habille les archéologues, j'ai vérifié sur internet._ »

« _En fait Lydia, c'est comme ça que s'habille une certaine archéologue dans un certain jeu vidéo qui rend la plus part des ados fous._ » Stiles rigolait bien de l'accoutrement de Lydia plus qu'osé. Lui avait remis son pantalon militaire et un simple T-shirt noir moulant. Il avait mit ses saïs à sa ceinture et tenant son arme dans la main.

Allison était habillée plus sombrement que la dernière fois. Un jean noir et un T-Shirt longue manque bleu claire. Elle avait son arc en bandoulière et son arbalète à sa ceinture. Elle avait aussi repris ses dagues. « _Les garçons, pensez à mettre une veste, il ne fait pas chaud nous somme quand-même début décembre. Et dans une carrière la température est plus fraiche également._ »

« _T'inquiète Allison, mais si on doit se battre il faudra plus d'aisance._ » Stiles l'avait interrompu en mettant sa veste. « _C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis la lanière de ton carquois. »_

« _Bon répartition dans les voiture. Comme il n'y a que Lydia et Stiles qui connaissent l'endroit, un dans chaque voiture. Deux loups par voiture. Donc Lydia et Isaac vous venez avec moi, et Peter, Scott et Allison avec Stiles._ »

Peter prit place à l'avant sur le siège passager pendant qu'Allison et Scott s'installèrent derrière. Stiles démarra et suivi Derek.

Après plus ou moins deux heures de route ils arrivèrent au niveau de la carrière. Derek eu un peu plus de mal à l'atteindre, sa voiture n'était pas aussi adapté que celle de Stiles à ce genre d'endroit.

« _Derek, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, vraiment très très mauvais. Un peu comme à l'université un peu avant de ce faire attaqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose de pas net ici._ »

« _D'après l'odeur, il y a eu des exécutions dans le coin. Pas vraiment récent. Je dirai plus ou moins 3 ou 4 mois d'après l'odeur de décomposition des corps enterrés._ »

« _J'espère que tu as pris en considération que le calcaire n'agit pas de la même façon pour la décomposition des corps contrairement à de la tourbe ou de l'argile._ »

« _Je m'en doute Lydia, mais on n'est pas sur de la roche calcaire. Ce n'est donc pas du calcaire qui cherchait ici. C'est autre chose._ »

« _Sans doute de l'or mon neveu. C'était très à la mode à l'époque de sa construction._ »

« _Bon l'entrée est là, on devrait faire deux groupes, un qui reste ici et l'autre qui entre. On ne sait pas ce qu'on pourrait y trouver._ »

« _Je reste ici avec Isaac, on va essayer de trouver un coin calme d'où je pourrais observer une grande partie. Trop à découvert ici._ » Peter prit en même temps son fusil, quelques provisions.

Derek donna à talkie walkie à chacun. Pendant que Peter et Isaac cherchèrent un endroit à l'abri, et les autres entrèrent dans la mine.

« _Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que ça soit éclairé, pour une carrière abandonnée ça me choque._ »

« _Scott, elle n'est pas abandonnée, Lydia a expliqué qu'on s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour la cachée, donc, elle ne l'est pas. Enfin simple déduction._ »

« _Ok Allison, je te fais confiance._ »

Le tunnel était long et assez étroit, suffisamment haut pour se tenir debout. Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur typique de mine.

« _Super ils ont même mis un ascenseur, pas besoin de prendre le escalier._ » Scott était soulagé.

« _Calme ta joie Scott, il y a une serrure électronique dessus._ »

« _Stiles tu penses que tu peux craquer le code ?_ »

« _Poussez-vous les hommes. Vous ne savez vraiment rien faire._ »

Lydia observa le mécanisme d'ouverture de la cage. Effectivement un code verrouillait la grille. La cage avait l'air d'époque, juste la serrure moderne. Lydia prit deux flacons qu'elle versa dans un troisième vide.

« _Reculez._ » Elle lance le petit flacon contre la serrure, une petite explosion se fit entendre, et la serrure explosa.

« _Voila, c'est plus rapide._ » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Tous s'y engouffrèrent. Lydia appuya sur le bouton et la cage commença à descendre en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

« _Cet étrange, il ne grince pas._ » Stiles était assez interpellé vu que l'ascenseur était d'époque.

« _Tant mieux ça préservera nos oreilles de loups. Et puis Stiles, si une personne s'est donnée la peine d'effacer presque toutes les traces de cet endroit, de mettre une serrure à verrou électronique, il pouvait quand même bien un peu huiler le mécanisme._ »

Arrivé en bas la cabine s'arrêta. Le couloir était sombre et non éclairé contrairement à l'entrée. Derek prit une lampe de poche et éclaira. Le couloir n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fin. Etrangement pas de multiple galerie comme ça devrait être dans une mine. Il ouvra la porte et avança prudemment en premier suivi de sa meute. Stiles se mit à ses côté. Derek entendit grésiller son talkie. C'était Peter qui demandait ou ils s'en étaient. Pas fort loin, mais continuèrent d'avancer.

Après presque qu'une demi heure de marche ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de wagonnet typique à ceux des mines. Il y avait des rails qui s'enfonçaient dans la mine. Il y avait plein de galerie, les unes sur les autres. Des ponts, des tunnels, des rails dans tous les sens.

« _On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge on dirait._ »

« _Jolie déduction Derek. Je propose qu'on se sépare, on a tous un talkie et une torche, on pourrait essayer de trouver quelque chose._ » Lydia avait lancé cette proposition et bien que Derek ne soit pas des plus enchanté à l'idée de se séparé, ils n'avaient guère le choix. C'était tellement grand, ça allait leur prendre toute une vie de fouillé entièrement cet endroit à la rechercher d'un collier.

« _Effectivement on a pas le choix, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire d'autre. On n'a pas d'autre indice de toute façon._ »

« _Si avant de chercher quoi que ce soit, on essayerai pas de trouver comment allumer. Il y avait de la lumière en haut, donc pourquoi pas ici. Quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal, donc pourquoi ne pas fournir cet endroit en éclairage._ »

L'idée de Scott était excellente, et sa déduction aussi, ils se séparèrent pour trouver comment allumer.

« _On aurait sans doute dû chercher au début. Dommage qu'on n'y ait pas pensé plutôt._ »

La lumière s'alluma et illumina la caverne. Stiles avait trouvé une sorte de générateur. « _Ca te convient comme ça Scott ?_ »

C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. La mine était plus que gigantesque il y avait des grottes partout. Un véritable labyrinthe.

« _J'avoue que mon idée n'était pas si mal. Si on était quoi, deux cents de plus._ »

« _Lydia, j'ai beaucoup mieux._ » Derek s'avançait vers le centre de toutes les galeries en humant l'air. « _Il y a eu du passage par ici, et c'est assez récent, je dirai quelques jours pas plus. Il suffit de suivre l'odeur._ »

« _Ouais comme les mouches font pour trouver des excréments._ »

« _Merci pour ta métaphore Stiles, mais oui, c'est le même principe. En plus je connais cette odeur, mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai sentie. Enfin soit, suivons-là_ »

Ils suivirent tous Derek. Lydia prenait diverse indication sur son PDA afin de pouvoir revenir sur le pas. De temps en temps elle marquait un rocher ou autre. C'était important, vu la taille de l'endroit on pourrait rapidement se perdre. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la mine. Ca devenait assez compliqué pour eux. L'odeur se faisait plus faible à certain moment. Des fois ils devaient se faufiler dans des endroits assez compliqué, voir même ramper.

Après un ultime obstacle à franchir à plat ventre ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

« _Bon on arrive dans un peu de civilisation j'en ai marre de ramper pour éviter les éboulements._ »

« _Stiles arrête de te plaindre, et voyons comme l'ouvrir._ » Derek s'en approcha, la porte ressemblait plus à une porte cochère. Elle devait faire 4 mètres de haut sur 3 mètres de large. Il y avait d'étrange inscription dessus. Aucun information de comment elle pouvait d'ouvrir. La porte était faite d'une pièce et glissée dans l'encadrement. Aucun indication sur comment l'ouvrir. Ils étaient face à une énigme. Tous observaient la porte, mais personne ne voyait comme l'ouvrir. Lydia passait sa main sur les inscriptions.

« _Etrange, c'est écrit en latin archaïque. Par contre celui qui a écrit ça devrait revoir ses cours, il y a pas mal de faute._ »

« _Ca dit quoi ?_ » Stiles venait de s'approcher, il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il n'avait pas appris ce latin.

« _Si je traduis, ça veut dire : La mort touchera de ses ailes celui qui dérangera ces lieux._ »

« _Pas très rassurant._ »

« _Vous êtes vraiment des gamins Scott. Cette inscription fait référence à la malédiction de Toutankhamon, La mort touchera de ses ailes celui qui dérangera le pharaon._ »

« _Raison de plus il y a eu plein de mort._ »

« _Cette malédiction a été inventée. Premièrement Toutankhamon est mort d'une cause naturelle, la gangrène. Les soins à l'époque ce n'était pas top, il n'a pas été assassiné, donc pas d'esprit vengeur. Deuxièmement les archéologues sont morts de pneumonie à précipitines, soit à cause de champignon toxique pour l'homme._ »

« _Lydia, Il faut quand même ce méfier, imaginons qu'il y en ait ?_ »

« _Oui Derek, tu as raison, normalement ce champignon n'est pas toxique pour les chiens, vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème de santé toi et Scott à l'intérieur. Mais restons vigilent._ »

« _Sinon Lydia, rien comme indication pour l'ouvrir ?_ »

« _Rien, j'essaye de me rappeler comment ils ont ouvert le tombeau de Toutankhamon._ »

« _Lydia, je te propose la dynamite, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils ont utilisé._ » Derek sortait des bâtons de dynamite.

« _Essayons._ »

« _Non vous allez tout faire sauter et ça va nous tomber sur la gueule, vous avez vu le nombre d'éboulement qu'il y a eu sur le passage. Cherchons une autre solution, si quelqu'un est entré la il y a deux trois jours, alors nous pouvons nous aussi rentrer._ »

« _Ok Stiles, on te laisse réfléchir un peu._ »

Stiles cherchait un mécanisme, une fissure dans la porte, autour. Les égyptiens aimaient ce genre de piège, donc si cette phrase était faite pour faire référence à l'Egypte il devait se concentrer là dessus. Au milieu un trou, assez grand, on pouvait voir qu'à l'intérieur il n'y avait pas de poussière. Un mécanisme compliqué… A moins, à moins que ça ne soit beaucoup plus facile.

« _A votre avis comment on ouvre une porte ? Avec une clenche. !_ »

Derek et Lydia s'impatientaient, ils ne voulaient surtout pas perdre de temps et faire sauter la porte. « _Et alors ? Où en vois-tu une ? »_

« _Donne-moi un bâton de dynamite._ » Il prit le bâton que Derek lui tendit. Il l'enfonça dans le trou. Le bâton se coinça. « _J'espère que c'est résistant ces bâtons. Un loup peut-il l'enfoncer de toutes ses forces ?_ »

Derek s'en approcha et poussa fortement dessus. Un drôle de bruit ce fit entendre derrière. Effectivement un mécanisme s'était mis en marche. Les cliquetis résonnèrent pendant que lentement la porte s'ouvrait. Derek et Lydia avaient l'air un peu déçu. Aucune explosion.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce suivante. Elle n'était pas bien grande. Il y avait en face une sorte de damier avec des pierres collées dessus. Pas beaucoup de lumière, Derek vu plusieurs torches près de l'entrée. Il les alluma, la lumière des torches éclairaient mieux que celle des lampes. La pièce était vide de tout dessin ou inscription, juste se damier au bout. De part et d'autre du damier il y avait certain dessin assez étrange. Un des dessins représentaient le symbole masculin, à sa gauche le symbole infini avec un demi-symbole féminin. De l'autre côté du damier, une dryade muni d'une couronne.

« _Et bien Lydia on va devoir gagner la partie d'échec._ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Stiles ?_ »

« _C'est simple. Tout est en latin jusque maintenant. Dans la légende romaine, le symbole masculin désigne le dieu Mars, le symbole féminin la déesse vénus. Le sigle infini est plus près de symbole féminin qui n'est pas complet. Donc il représente une personne qui a un lien avec Vénus, une moitié. Je pense à un frère. Si je te dis poésie, l'année dernière et l'auteur…_ »

« _William Jones_ » coupa Lydia.

Les autres les regardaient un peu perplexe, Allison ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette personne pas plus que Scott. Pourtant ils assistaient au même cours.

« _Le poème où le dieux Mars demande de l'aide à Euprhon, frère de Vénus pour séduire Caïssa, dryade et reine des échecs._ »

« _Derek, tu connais ça ?_ »

« _J'aime les échecs et tous les joueurs connaissent ce poème et l'expression Caïssa est avec moi, pour dire qu'on a la chance. Par contre j'ai beau observer ce jeu gravé, au vu des pièces on est les blancs, et, ils sont en échec._ »

Lydia et Stiles s'approchèrent aussi, pas moyen de savoir comme passer. Les blancs sont quasiment « mats ».

« _Il va falloir jouer la partie. Stiles, Lydia, vous avez une idée, car je n'en vois pas trop._ »

Stiles observait les pièces avec beaucoup d'attention. « _Tu fais comment pour les déplacer, elles ont l'air collé au mur ?_ » Stiles poussa un pion pour essayer de le faire glisser. Etonnamment il glissait vers l'avant avec un bruit de mécanisme assez étrange. « _En fait elles sont aimantées._ »

Un bruit de mécanisme se fit encore entendre, le fou adverse se déplaça et prit le pion qui allât se mettre sur le côté.

« _Ca alors, c'est vraiment phénoménale. Un machine archaïque qui joue aux échecs, enfin un mur qui joue._ » Avant que Stiles pu continuer sa phrase une autre bruit au dessus de leur tête se fit entendre, le plafond commença à descendre lentement. La porte venait aussi de se refermer d'un coup sec.

« _Désolé_ » c'est la seule chose que Stiles pu dire.

« _Il faut finir cette partie, vite faut déplacer les autres pièces pour gagner._ »

« _Tu as des idées Lydia, car je ne vois pas comment on pourrait gagner une partie perdue d'avance._ » Derek était assez énervé, il n'avait pas non plus envie de finir comme une crêpe.

Scott prit son talkie est essaya de contacter Peter. La distance faisait qu'il était impossible. Ils sont bloqués sous un plafond qui menace de les écraser.

« _Impossible de joindre l'extérieur. Je vous laisse réfléchir, je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs._ »

« _Ben Scott, je sais jouer, mais je ne fais pas des miracles non plus._ » Lydia venait de déplacer la reine pour prendre le fou et s'accorder un peu de répits. Une tour adverse se déplaça de façon à mettre le roi en échec. Le plafond continua à descendre. Lydia déplaça son roi pour le protéger de la tour sans pour autant sacrifier une autre pièce. Un cavalier adverse se déplaça pour mettre le roi en échec. Un pion de Lydia pu prendre le cavalier, qui fut à son tour prit par la tour adverse remettant le roi en échec.

« _Merde, on est échec et mat. Je ne vois pas comment faire. Je peux encore jouer deux coups, la machine est forte, et à moins qu'elle ne fasse que des bêtises, on est perdu._ »

Le plafond était suffisamment bas pour les faire se plier un peu. Derek essaya de le repousser, même transformer en loup ça lui était impossible, trop lourd.

« _C'est quoi pour un jeu, il faut faire quoi pour gagner._ »

« _Scott tu n'es pas plus malin que nous, et de toute façon c'est un jeu perdu, on ne pourra jamais prendre cette pièce._ »

« _Et en faisant ça merde_ » Scott poussa le pion vers le roi pour se mettre sur sa place.

« _Non Scott se déplacement n'est pas permis, le pion ne se déplace que d'une case à la fois sauf pour son ouverture._ »

Il arrêta le pion sur la case de roi et dit fièrement : « _Echec et mat_ ». Le roi adverse alla se positionner avec les autres pièces prise, une porte pivota ou le damier se trouvait. Le plafond continuant à descendre. Sans réfléchir tous s'y engouffrèrent en refermant la porte.

« _P*tin c'était quoi ce truc._ »

« _Aucune idée Lydia, mais au moins Scott à su nous sortir de là._ » Stiles examina le mécanisme. « _A mon avis cette machine n'était pas prévu pour comprendre la triche._ »

« _Non Stiles, je pense justement que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Un déplacement qui n'existe pas, tout comme la légende. Il n'y avait pas besoin de nous parler de légende pour nous faire comprendre qu'il fallait faire une partie. Un échiquier avec une partie commencée suffisait. La légende était la pour nous faire comprendre que ce n'est qu'un concept, et qu'il faut savoir contourner les règles. C'est ce que les dieux ont toujours fait dans toutes les mythologies._ »

La nouvelle pièce dans laquelle il était entré, n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillante que celle dont il était sorti. Il y avait des minis obélisques d'environ un mètre de haut. Il était inséré dans les des trous. Les mêmes trous étaient positionnés au plafond. Comme si celui-ci allait s'emboiter à la perfection dans les autres. Les obélisques étaient disposés de sorte que les deux rectangles de 7 obélisques sur 3 formaient une croix. Au centre il y avait l'espace pour y insérer un autre obélisque.

« _Je pense qu'on va avoir le même problème que dans l'autre pièce, le plafond va descendre et nous écraser, sauf si on résous l'énigme._ » Allison avait exprimé un fait connu de tous comme pour se rassurer elle-même

« _Il faut trouver l'obélisque manquant vous pensez ?_ »

« _Ce serai beaucoup trop simple Scott, de plus cette pièce est fermée, je ne pense pas revenir en arrière, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place avec le plafond aussi abaissé, et ici il n'y a pas d'obélisque pour mettre là._ »

« _Vas-y c'est toi et Lydia les génies, sortez-nous de là._ »

« _J'ai pas encore de réponse. Cherchons._ »

« _Et si on bougeait les obélisques ou qu'on en mettait un là. Ce serait pas plus facile ?_ »

« _Scott ne touche à rien avant d'être sûr. C'est un jeu. Il s'agit d'un Solitaire Sapely. A voir la disposition et le nombre, je dirais que c'est sur le modèle d'un tablier anglais._ »

« _Tu connais ça Derek ?_ »

« _Vous les jeunes toujours à jouer sur des ordinateurs. Le but c'est d'éliminer les pions en effectuant les mêmes mouvements que les dames à savoir sauté au dessus. Le but c'est de les éliminer tous sauf le dernier qui devrait être placé au centre._ »

« _Si on trichait comme Scott avait fait, il suffit de tous les bouger et d'en mettre un au centre. Quand le plafond descendra il ne se doutera pas forcément qu'on triché. Il attend juste la réponse._ » Lydia essaya d'enlever une pièce, mais celle-ci résistait bien. Scott et Allison vinrent l'aider, mais la pièce refusait de bouger.

Stiles se dirigea vers une pièce dont le mouvement pourrait être autorisé. Il pu la soulever, non sans difficulté, Derek vient l'aider. Ils ne la remirent pas en plus. Et essayèrent de bouger une autre pièce. Ni celle du mouvement autorisé, ni celle une autre ne bougèrent, elles étaient toutes scellées. Lydia leur fit remarquer qu'il y avait à la base de l'obélisque des trous pouvant accueillir des ergots pour empêcher la pièce de bouger, ergots qui pourrait aussi empêcher de mettre une pièce à la mauvaise place.

« _Bon les amis, nous n'avons pas le choix, je pense qu'on va devoir jouer. Derek, tu es le plus à même à résoudre ce jeu ?_ »

« _Je n'ai jamais été très fort._ »

« _Ils sont tous les mêmes, donc si tu sais comment le résoudre, il faut juste le reproduire._ »

« _Je ne m'en rappelle plus, j'y ai joué qu'une ou deux fois. C'est Peter le pro de ce jeu._ »

« _Oui et il n'est pas là, on doit donc faire sans lui. Stiles aide moi, on va essayer de le résoudre avec Derek._ »

Ils déplacèrent la pièce au centre du jeu. Aussitôt elle fut insérer que la pièce qui devait être supprimé pu être enlevé. En entendait le mécanisme derrière se mettre en route pour permettre ou non les mouvements. Un autre bruit ce fit entendre. Le plafond commençait lui aussi à descendre.

« _On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dépêchez-vous._ »

Les pièces bien que massive n'étaient pas aussi lourde qu'elle le laissait paraître. Derek donnait ses ordres pendant que les ados déplaçaient les pièces aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le plafond était de plus en plus bas. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques pièces. Au vu des leurs emplacements, la partie était presque gagnée. Seul le temps jouait contre eux.

Il ne restait plus que deux mouvements. Mais le plafond trop bas gênait fortement leur déplacement.

Dernier mouvement. Derek et Scott soulevèrent l'obélisque pour aller le placer dans l'emplacement du milieu pendant que les autres retiraient le dernier. Derek et Scott durent un peu pousser pour arriver à ce qu'il rentre car le plafond trop bas bloquait l'entrée.

Finalement elle s'y installa. Un claquement suivi d'un raclement de métal se fit entendre.

« _Derek tu es sûr d'avoir réussi. Le plafond continue à descendre, on va se faire écraser._ » Stiles n'était pas très à l'aise dans la situation comme les autres.

Ils se mirent à plat ventre en espérant ne pas trop être écrasé. Le sol bougeait anormalement. En fait le plafond descendait, mais le sol aussi. Comme si une clef avait activé une sorte d'ascenseur. Le plafond remonta pour leur laisser de la place. En fait ce n'était pas le plafond qui remontait, il était devenu immobile, c'était le sol qui descendait.

Une ouverture se faisait voir. Elle devenait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que le sol descendait. Le mécanisme se stoppa dans un raclement sourd et ils purent entrer dans la nouvelle salle.

La salle était assez grande. Au centre, un présentoir. Similaire à ce qu'on peut voir dans les musées. Le plafond s'arcboutait pour finir en une sorte de stalactite finement sculpté qui maintenant la cache en verre sur le présentoir.

En se rendant au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait un collier dessus. Le collier était identique à celui sur la représentation donnée par le Professeur Thiese au musée.

Derek observait bien la boite de verre qui protégeait le collier. Il n'y avait l'air de n'y avoir aucun piège. Il regarda à côté. Lydia observait les inscriptions autour.

« _Derek évite d'y toucher._ »

« _Je ne fais que regarder, je n'ai pas envie qu'un plafond me tombe sur la tête ou un autre truc du genre._ »

« _Il y a des avertissements en latin ici._ » Lydia prit quelques notes, et commençait la traduction. « _Alors, grosso modo, ça veut dire : Bienvenue à toi qui désire la source de la création et de la vie. Tu as su franchir les épreuves avec dextérité. Cet objet peut donner la vie à toute chose, alors soit morte, soit inanimée, j'ai un peu de mal à traduire le mot._ »

« _Tu veux dire que cette chose, là, a le pouvoir de rendre vivant n'importe quoi ?_ »

« _Oui Derek. C'est ce que ça dit. Alors pour l'avertissement ça dit : sert-en avec sagesse, chaque utilisation puise dans la vie de créateur, je suppose de celui qui l'utilise, le mot est pas assez précis._ »

« _Derek, je suppose que si quelqu'un s'est donné autant de mal pour essayer cacher ce truc, il doit y avoir une raison. Ca à l'air dangereux. Si ce qui est dit est vrai. On peut créer n'importe quoi avec, et pire, on meure à chaque fois._ »

« _J'ai bien compris Stiles, il y a toujours un revers à la médaille. Mais cet objet est dangereux, pour son utilisateur comme pour les autres. On devrait le cacher ailleurs. Il y a des personnes qui sont au courant de son existence, sinon on ne serait pas ici. On a été aiguillé par une personne je te rappelle._ »

« _Attendez les garçons. Lydia regarde il y a des inscriptions sur le socle._ »

Lydia s'approcha d'Allison pour les lire. Elle commença la traduction.

« _Ce n'est pas de bonne augure. Ca dit : Si tu veux le pouvoir de vie, il te faudra combattre. Pour ouvrir le socle, tu devras combattre le pouvoir._ _Je ne comprends pas trop, il n'est pas mentionné de ce que pourrais être le pouvoir. Dans le latin, le pouvoir ne désignait pas la magie ou le surnaturelle, mais le pouvoir d'un empereur._ »

« _Si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait juste utiliser le latin, pour faire peur aux gens. Cette personne à peut-être fait des mauvaises traductions. Cet endroit n'existait pas avant. Dans toutes les pièces tu nous parlais de latin archaïque, mais ici ça n'en est pas. Cette pièce est aussi plus récente que les autres, enfin au point de vue des installations. Je pense qu'on devait réellement se battre contre ce que le collier peut créer. Il y a des odeurs humaines, mais plus vieille que celle que j'ai senti dans la mine. La personne dont on a suivi l'odeur n'a pu pénétrer ici. Je sens le parfum. Il paraît bien trop récent pour dater de l'époque latine. Je dirais que cette pièce a été scellée il y a un an. Soit quand la mine a disparu des registres._ »

« _Derek, j'ai envie de partir, j'en ai marre d'être ici, on peut résoudre ça et s'en aller._ »

« _Tu as raison Scott._ »

Derek observait toujours la structure. Pas de piège en mécanisme, mais si les inscriptions étaient vraies. Si ce collier pouvait donner la vie à des choses. Derek observait autour de lui. Ils étaient les seuls. Donc rien à créer.

« _Sert-en avec sagesse…_ » Derek réfléchissait à voix haute. « _Au fait Stiles, dans la légende du collier, le Rabin s'en était servi pour créer un golem d'argile pour protéger son peuple. On peut dire que c'est une utilisation altruiste. C'est sans doute ça qu'on entend par sagesse._ »

« _La légende n'est pas claire au sujet de son but. Soit pour la défense, soit pour consoler son meilleur ami de ne pas avoir d'enfant._ »

« _C'est quand même altruiste._ »

« _Sans doute, mais c'est moins sage. Enfin, pffff, tout est relatif._ »

« _A ton avis, qu'allons nous affronté ?_ »

« _Aucune idée, Lydia ?_ »

« _A par un Golem d'argile, je ne vois pas trop, mais il n'y a pas d'argile ici. Scott Allison ?_ »

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Personne ne pouvait savoir le défi qui allait les attendre.

« _Stiles, à ton avis, est-ce que le vouloir sans pour autant vouloir s'en servir est un gage de sagesse ?_ »

« _En tout cas il parle de son utilisation qui doit être faite avec sagesse, pas de sa détention._ »

Allison en eu marre d'attendre. « _Hé les mecs c'est un collier, rien de plus._ » Elle s'avança et essaye d'ouvrir la boite en verre. Elle était solide. Les symboles sur le collier commencèrent à scintiller légèrement. Une onde électrique parcouru le verre puis tout le plafond. « _Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?_ »

Allison fut prise d'étourdissement. Elle se secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Scott vint la soutenir. Elle finit par s'évanouir.

« _C'est très mauvais signe. Derek, fait quelque chose ?_ » Scott était inquiet. Derek ne voyait pas quoi faire à part faire pareil.

« _Je vous ordonne de ne toucher à rien. Je vais essayer de faire pareil pour voir ce qu'il va se passer._ »

Derek posa sa main sur le verre. De nouveau les inscriptions s'instillèrent et une onde électrique passa dans le verre et le plafond. Derek s'évanoui aussi.

Scott, Lydia et Stiles se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Lydia fit interpeller par de nouvelles inscriptions sur le socle. Elle se dépêche de traduire pour ses amis.

« _Vos pires craintes ou peur je ne sais pas, on été révélée, vous devez maintenant y survire pour m'ouvrir._ »

« _Cette chose aurait créé des peurs ? A ton avis, ils sont chacun dans un rêve ou dans le même, et si dans le même, dans lequel ?_ »

« _Scott je te propose d'attendre un peu, si pas de nouvelle on tente l'expérience. On sait à quoi on doit s'en tenir, eux non. Donc s'ils sont dans le même on vient les aider, sinon on sait ce à quoi on doit s'en tenir._ »

Allison était au milieu d'une grande plaine. Il y avait un brouillard assez épais qui recouvrait la moitié de son corps. Elle ne savait pas ou elle marchait. Elle entendit quelqu'un appelé son nom elle se retrouve et vit Derek.

« _Tu es un cauchemar ?_ »

« _Pour toi peut-être, mais je t'ai rejoins en touchant la boite de verre. Je ne savais pas trop où on allait atterrir._ »

En fait aucun des deux ne savaient réellement où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils devaient affronter. Ils avancèrent dans une direction au hasard, tout était identique, impossible de savoir où ils se dirigeaient ni vers quoi. Ils rencontreront bien quelque chose sur la route.

Allison stoppa Derek.

« _Tu entends ?_ »

« _Oui on dirait des rires._ »

« _Essayons de les suivre._ »

Ils commencèrent à courir en direction des rires. Ils arrivèrent face à une grille. Ils étaient devant un cimetière. Il y avait entre les tombes comme des petits nuages. Des restes de brouillard ou de brume. L'endroit était calme, silencieux, et lugubre.

Derek ouvra la grille et pénétra dans l'endroit suivi d'Allison. Ils observèrent les tombes. Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus. De nouveau des rires se firent entendre. Une fille fantomatique d'environ huit ans se tenait devant eux, assise sur une pierre tombale.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ » l'interpella Allison.

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un rire, identique aux autres. Elle avait penché légèrement sa tête sur le côté comme pour montrer son côté farceur.

« _Où sommes-nous ?_ » Surenchérit Derek.

Comme Allison, il n'eut qu'un rire en guise de réponse. Ils décidèrent d'approcher de la créature. Elle sauta de la tombe et parti en courant en riant. Toujours le même rire qui résonnait et se rependait en un écho. Pourtant aucun obstacle pour réfléchir le son. Ils la suivirent en courant, mais ils eurent juste le temps de franchir la petite colline qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

« _C'est quoi ça ?_ »

« _J'en ai aucune idée Allison, mais il faut absolument sortir d'ici._ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir un pouvoir qu'on devrait affronter ?_ »

« _Aucune idée._ »

« _Tu sais ce qui est étrange. Je me suis dit que le décor ressemblait à ceux de film, il ne manquait plus qu'un cimetière pour en faire un parfait film glauque._ »

« _On n'est pas dans un film, on est dans… Dans quoi à ton avis ?_ »

Effectivement ils ne savaient pas réellement où ils étaient. Ils déambulèrent entre les tombes à la recherche d'indice. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le cimetière paraissait s'entendre à des kilomètres, aucun nom sur les tombes, aucune inscription. Rien ne pouvait leur donner une d'idée d'où ils se trouvaient.

Un raclement se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait une pierre tombale. Sans doute la fillette de la dernière fois. Ils s'approchèrent du bruit. Une tombe était ouverte et à côté un zombie s'y trouvait. Il était dans un stade de décomposition avancée.

« _Derek, je te propose de courir !_ »

« _Excellente idée, il y en a d'autre qui sorte, et je ne me sens pas de taille affronter une armée._ »

Ils partirent en courant pour essayer d'éviter les choses qui sortaient d'on ne sait où.

Pendant ce temps, Lydia, Scott et Stiles étaient toujours en train de veiller sur les deux personnes endormies.

« _Stiles, regarde leur rythme cardiaque s'accélère._ »

« _Oui je vois, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu veux qu'on essaye de les rejoindre ?_ »

« _Pas une bonne idée. Lydia, tu as trouvé autre chose ?_ »

« _Non toujours rien. Mais. J'en déduis qu'ils sont entrain d'affronter leurs peurs. D'où le fait d'une augmentation du rythme cardiaque, mais je n'en sais pas plus._ »

Scott interpella Stiles et Lydia. Il leur montra les doigts d'Allison et de Derek, ils étaient bleuis.

« _En fait Scott, c'est l'effet de l'adrénaline. Diminution de la petite vascularité au profit de la grande. Genre pour courir et fuir un danger._ »

En effet, Allison et Derek essayaient de fuir un danger. Le cimetière n'en finissait pas, ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver l'entrée donc la sortie. Comme si le cimetière était devenu sans fin. Les créatures sortaient des tombes et se dirigeaient vers eux. Où qu'ils aillent, de nouvelle créature apparaissaient.

« _Faut qu'on arrête de courir, ça ne sert à rien, on va essayer de les affronter._ »

« _Tu as vu le nombre ?_ »

« _Derek, tu es un loup ou merde ?_ »

« _Je ne me sens pas vraiment de taille._ »

« _ Quoi le grand Derek, le grand Alpha qui… Attend tu as peur de ce genre de chose ?_ »

« _Non je n'ai pas peur des zombies, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut encore se produire. Je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi on s'est fourré. Mais. Tu t'es évanouie, donc moi j'ai dû le faire aussi en venant te rejoindre. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est qu'une sorte de rêve ou de cauchemar._ »

Une des créatures s'approcha de Derek et lui donna un violant coup de griffe dans le ventre. Derek se plia sous la douleur. Elle pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et en tant que loup il en avait connu des douleurs. La créature s'approcha d'Allison, elle était assez lente. Allison n'eu aucun mal de la mettre en petit morceau avec ses dagues. Derek saignait abondamment. Allison l'aida tant bien que mal à se redresser. Ils partirent aussi vite que Derek le pouvait. Etrangement il n'arrivait pas à cicatriser. Il comprimait sa blessure le plus fort possible pour éviter d'avoir un autre problème. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était un rêve, mais d'une réalité impossible. Une réalité surnaturelle.

Les trois ados restés éveillés virent que les choses commençaient à tourner au vinaigre. Le rythme cardiaque de Derek était bien trop élevé. D'après Scott, même pour un loup ça paraissait anormal.

« _Stiles, Lydia, je vais les rejoindre. Quelque chose ne va._ »

« _Les garçons, calmez-vous. Il faut réfléchir, on ne doit pas se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Le mieux c'est qu'un de nous reste ici. Nous sommes vulnérables quand nous sommes endormis._ »

« _Scott tu es le plus à même de rester ici. En tout que loup tu pourras mieux nous protéger._ »

« _Or de question, il s'agit d'Allison._ »

« _Ne vous disputez pas. Vous avez vu les énigmes qu'on a dû passer pour arriver ici. Je doute que d'autre puisse y arriver aussi facilement. De plus regardez l'espèce de pièce avec le solitaire est toujours en bas. Je vous rappelle qu'elle nous a descendues, c'est comme un ascenseur. Si elle est ici, elle n'est pas en haut._ »

« _Lydia rien n'empêche d'autre personne de la faire remontée._ »

« _Stiles le mécanisme dépend des pièces qu'on a placé, il faudrait les déplacer. Enfin je suppose. Mais on verra comment remonter après ?_ »

« _On fait quoi alors ?_ » S'impatienta Scott.

« _C'est simple. On y va tous. On va perdre trop de temps à essayer de nous départager, à moins qu'un volontaire se désigne._ » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « _Bien allons-y_ » Lydia venait de se lever d'un bon et se dirigeât vers la stèle.

Scott et Stiles suivirent. Tous les trois en même temps, ils mirent leur main sur le verre. Le même procédé qu'à l'accoutumé se produit.

Nos trois ados venaient de se réveiller dans un cimetière bien lugubre avec des tombes ouvertes de partout.

« _Stiles, tu ne trouves pas la décoration des lieux exemplaires._ »

« _Lydia arrête se genre d'humour._ »

« _Cherchons Allison vite, il se peut qu'il y ait un problème._ »

« _Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ais dit. On doit affronter nos peurs. Cet objet va nous renvoyer nos peurs. Je pense que soit Allison, soit Derek on peur de, enfin de cet endroit._ »

« _Pour Derek je ne pense pas. Quand on enquêtait au début de ma morsure sur lui, les cimetières et les morts ne le dérangeaient pas. En ce qui concerne Allison, elle a peur des clowns._ »

« _Allison à la coulrophobie ?_ » Stiles était un peu étonné.

« _C'est bon Stiles, et puis je ne sais même pas ce que c'est._ »

« _C'est la phobie des Clowns._ » Lydia avait parlé d'une voix désinvolte. « _Au fait Stiles, tu penses que tu pourrais sentir Derek, comme lui peut faire avec toi ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas comment ça marche._ »

« _Essaye de te concentre, pense à lui, son odeur, ce que tu ressens quand il est là, ce que sa présence représente._ »

« _Heu Scott… Ils sont bizarres des conseils._ »

« _C'est comme ça qu'on fait entre loup pour se repérer, ou alors on hurle. Je ne sens aucune odeur humaine ou lupine, juste… La mort._ »

« _Je te propose de hurler avant qu'on me fasse essayer un tour de passe-passe médiumnique._ »

Scott poussa un hurlement, le plus fort possible en espérant que Derek l'entende et lui réponde. Il attendit un peu, puis recommença. Il n'eu pas un hurlement comme réponse, mais des rires, un rire d'enfant. Ils se retournèrent et vire une petite fillette fantomatique de 8 ans. Lydia voulu s'approcher, elle ria puis parti en sautillant, à une vitesse trop rapide pour être suivie.

« _C'est quoi ce truc ?_ » Lydia n'en revenait pas de sa vitesse. Ce n'était pas normal c'était anormal même.

« _Et si on essayait de la suivre._ » Scott avança déjà, mais fut arrêté par un bruit. « _Vous entendez ?_ »

« _Oui on entend, on dirait… un gazouillement !_ »

« _Lydia, à ton avis, depuis quand un zombi gazouille ?_ »

Un grand boum se vit entendre, le zombi prit feu.

« _Je ne sais pas Stiles, mais maintenant il ne gazouille plus. Partons retrouver les autres._ »

« _Tu es vraiment dangereuse comme fille._ »

« _Non j'aime juste ne pas perdre mon temps. Surtout que les gazouillements me donnent la migraine. J'ai juste neutralisé le bruit. Enfin la source du problème de nuisance auditive._ »

« _Tu n'as rien pour les nuisances olfactives. L'odeur de zombi brûlé est infecte._ »

« _L'odorat est le sens le moins développé. Ahh oui excuse j'avais oublié, tu es un loup. Non je n'ai rien contre ça._ »

Dans un autre endroit du cimetière, Allison et Derek essayaient tant bien que mal de fuir cette horde dévastatrice.

« _Allison arrête. Tu ne pourras continuer. Je n'arrive pas à cicatriser. Cet objet bloque mes capacités de loup garou. Continue sans moi_. »

« _Non on continue ensemble._ »

« _Je ne vais survivre longtemps avec ma blessure. Donc ne perd pas de temps, sauve toi._ »

« _Non, tu viens avec moi. Tu n'as pas le choix. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant. Je suis sûr que Stiles, Scott et Lydia vont venir._ »

« _Non, je leur ai interdit._ »

« _Lydia n'écoute jamais, et est toujours partant pour découvrir des choses et affuter son esprit. Scott tiens trop à moi pour t'écouter. Ils seront déjà partis._ »

« _Et Stiles ?_ » C'était sorti sans même que Derek s'en rende compte. Pourquoi demander ça.

Allison le regarda dans les yeux, elle lui sourit. Derek avait vraiment l'air inquiet. « _Même s'il ne le sait pas, il tient trop à toi._ »

Derek lui rendit son sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

« _Derek, Derek, DEREK, réveille toi bon sang DE-REK._ »

La horde continuait d'avancer. Allison ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'était pas assez forte pour soulever Derek a elle toute seule. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là non plus. Elle essaya quand même de le soulever sur son épaule comme elle pu et continua d'avancer. Elle avançait plus lentement que ses poursuivants. Elle continua tant bien que mal en espérant ne pas s'être trompée.

Lydia interpella Scott et Stiles. Devant d'autres zombies.

« _Si seulement j'avais mon Hallebarde, on aurait pu au moins s'amuser. Enfin, moi aussi._ »

Lydia avait déjà prit des fioles explosives et se dirigeait vers l'ennemi. Scott sortis ses griffes et ses crocs puis se lança sur les pas de Lydia, mais trébucha sur quelque chose. Il ramassa l'objet. C'était l'arme de Stiles. Il la lui tendit sans trop se poser des questions et couru rejoindre Lydia.

Stiles resta beaucoup plus pensif. Comment elle a bien pu venir ici. Juste au moment où il y pensa. Et s'ils étaient dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, et si leurs pensées se matérialisaient sous leurs yeux. On doit affronter nos peurs. Mais de quoi avons-nous peur. Principalement de ce que nous ne connaissons pas. Si on demande à des personnes de toucher différents objets dans le noir, automatiquement notre cerveau imagine le pire. L'adversaire c'est nous-mêmes. Fort de cette conclusion, il essaya de matérialisé sa voiture. Il repensa à ce que Scott lui avait dit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle était là. Ses conclusions étaient les bonnes. Les inscriptions disaient le pouvoir de donner vie à toute chose, or la voiture ne vivait pas, mais donner vie à l'imagination, ils sont la dedans, dans de l'imaginaire.

Il monta dedans et fonça rejoindre les deux autres.

« _Je vous dépose quelque part ?_ »

« _Stiles ça sort d'où, mais. C'est ta voiture._ »

Stiles leur expliqua ses conclusions. Scott essayait pour Allison, mais ça ne marchait pas aussi bien. Stiles lui expliqua qu'il devait se heurter à la limite de l'objet.

« _Stiles devant, mais ils sont combien, tu aurais pu essayer d'amener un tank ou quelque chose du genre. Ca nous aurait été plus utile._ » Lydia lui montrait la horde de zombie devant eux.

« _Lydia, je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis pas encore un magicien. Bon je fonce dans le tas. Sort tes fioles on risque d'en avoir besoin._ »

« _La regardez, Allison et Derek au milieu, ils sont en mauvaise posture._ »

Stiles appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et traversa les créatures. Il se souciait peu de ce qu'il allait se passer. Arrivé au milieu, Scott sauta hors de la voiture pour aider Allison à y hisser Derek qui était en très mauvaise posture. Dès que Scott et Allison furent montés Stiles appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur pour mettre le plus de distance entre les choses et eux. Lydia expliqua à Allison ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais aucun ne savait comment en sortir, sachant que Derek n'était pas en forme. Ils ne savaient pas non plus ce qu'il pourrait se passer au vrai Derek si celui-ci venait à mourir. Ils ne préféraient pas y penser non plus.

Lydia à l'avant avec Stiles réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir. Sans trop penser non plus il ne fallait pas mettre de nouveau obstacle sur la route. Allison et Scott faisait leur possible pour stopper l'hémorragie de Derek. Son cœur battait faiblement, trop faiblement.

« _Stiles, si on pensait à sortir._ »

« _J'ai déjà essayé Lydia, et comme tu vois on est toujours là._ »

« _Que devrions-nous affronté en nous même ? Nos peurs ? Nos envies ? Nos cauchemars ?_ »

« _Pour le moment, tout et n'importe quoi. Au fait Allison, c'est toi ou Derek qui avez peur des zombies._ »

« _Je pense aucun de nous deux. Quand j'ai vu le cimetière, je me suis dis, il ne manquerait plus que des zombies pour être dans un parfait film d'horreur. Je suppose que Derek en voyant ça c'est dit pourvu que je ne perde pas mes pouvoirs de loups. Conclusion il ne les a plus._ »

« _Je les ai gardé moi._ »

« _Scott tu as pensé les perdre un moment donné._ »

« _Non je ne me suis jamais posée la question._ »

« _Stiles, Lydia, au début on a vu une drôle de fillette, je pense que ça doit être la clef. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir pensé à un truc aussi étrange._ »

« _C'est la solution. Nous l'avons vu aussi, on ne peut pas tous penser à la même chose._ »

« _Pourtant nous étions tous dans le même cimetière._ »

« _Effectivement Scott, nous avions atterris dans une partie de leur pensée. Je pense, ou je crois, je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit dire ici. Qu'on ne peut pas interférer dans les pensées des autres. Lydia, tu pourrais essaye de t'imaginer que je perds mon Hallebarde pour voir._ »

Tout à coup la voiture disparu. Ils retrouvèrent projeté dans le vide avant t'atterrir mollement sur le sol.

« _STILES_ »

« _Oui désolé, je me suis dit tant que ce n'est pas la voiture._ »

Le cimetière avait disparu, il n'y avait rien, juste la pleine avec ce l'herbe fraiche. L'odeur était agréable. Pas de signe de vie ou de non vie à l'horizon.

Allison n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre. Et s'écria : « _Où es-tu fillette de mes deux. Vient ici qu'on passe notre épreuve et qu'on en finisse. Sinon je fais le serment de te transformer en cactus avec mes flèches._ »

Un long silence se fit entendre. La pelouse commençait à pourrir sous leurs pieds. De la terre apparaissait, une terre forte argileuse. Ce n'était pas de bon augure fit remarquer Stiles. Allison se tenait toujours droite, un regard furieux. Son arc à sa main. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, ni même son carquois. Un rire se fit entendre et la fillette apparu. Peu à peu un brouillard se dissipa. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'arène. Allison leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas dû à elle. La fillette marchait avec d'autre personne à ses côtés. Des bruits de foule commençaient à ce faire entendre. Les spectateurs s'attendaient à un match. Il y avait six ombres devant eux. Plus les personnes approchèrent plus ils pouvaient distinguer leur visage. La fillette était accompagnée de cinq personnes aux visages familiers… Il y avait à ses côtés, Derek, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia.

« _Alors, vous voulez jouer avec moi ?_ »

« _Qui es-tu ? Après on jouera._ »

« _Je suis Alice._ »

« _Et on est au pays des merveilles je suppose._ »

« _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'essaye juste de sortir d'ici et pour se faire, je dois vous tuer. J'ai l'habitude de tuer._ » Elle tenait dans sa main un fragment de miroir. « _Ohh, je vois que tu t'intéresses à ça. On vous aurait envoyé ici sans vous expliquer._ » Elle commença à rire. Les cinq autres personnes firent de même. « _Je vais vous expliquer, ou plutôt vous laisser le faire. Ce n'est pas ces deux là les têtes pensantes._

Une copie de Stiles et Lydia avancèrent. Ils expliquèrent qu'Alice était prisonnière du miroir de Lewis Carol. Le miroir a la particularité d'enfermer la personnalité de quelque dedans. Il peut également inverser la personnalité de la personne prisonière du miroir avec celle qui regarde au travers. Après en être sortie, elle a détruit le miroir. Des régents ont réussit à l'emprisonner dans une nouvelle prison. Celle-ci. Dans un monde qu'elle peut façonner à son désir. Pour en sortir, elle doit prendre l'âme d'une autre personne.

Derek était en très mauvaise posture toujours inconscient, toujours sans ses dons, et fort affaibli. Elle voulait sortir avec son corps.

« _Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Comment peut-on sortir d'ici. Nous ne le savons pas. Tu resteras bloquée ici, même avec un nouveau corps._ » Allison banda son arc, prête à décocher une flèche. Son double fit exactement la même chose.

Comment allaient-ils faire pour affronter une fillette sanguinaire dans un monde où elle contrôle tout en plus d'eux-mêmes et sans Derek.

« _Vous comptez réellement m'attaquer. Je suis la seule à savoir comment sortir d'ici. Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir. Quelqu'un devra se sacrifier, ou vous resterez à tout jamais ici. Un de vos amis va mourir. Alors faite un choix. Si je prends son corps, son âme restera ici. Elle sera vivante._ »

Stiles chuchotait à Lydia : « _regarde autour de son coup. Elle a le collier. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de se monde, alors que nous, nous avons plus de difficulté. Il faut qu'on puisse lui chaparder._ »

« _Et les doubles de nous, on fait comment. Tu penses qu'ils en savent autant que nous. Ou ce ne sont que des créations à elle._ »

« _Ce sont des créations à elle. Ne nous connaissant pas, elle ne sait pas de quoi nous sommes capables._ »

« _C'est quand même risqué d'essayer._ »

« _Pas forcément. Tu peux mélanger deux de tes produits sans qu'il n'y ait aucun effet. Comme si tu allais faire tout exploser mais que tu te trompais de produit. Si la Lydia de là fait pareil alors ils ne sont pas au courant. Sinon, ils le sont._ »

« _Ok je mélange, mais je ne lance pas, juste pour voir._ »

Lydia s'avança aux côtés d'Allison. Comme Stiles lui avait suggéré, elle prit deux produits. Qu'elle versa dans un autre flacon. La Lydia d'en fasse fit exactement la même chose. Lydia en profita pour mieux observe. Le clone n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Son maintient n'était pas du tout le même que celui de Lydia. Elle se tenait exactement comme les autres clones et comme Alice. Stiles avait raison. De plus, le clone mélangea exactement les mêmes produits qu'elle. Lydia les secoua, chose à ne jamais faire quand ce sont les produits explosifs, le double fit pareil. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'eux savaient. Une idée venait de germer.

« _Allison attrape._ » Elle lança la fiole Allison qui l'a saisi. Son clone ne fit pas du tout pareil. Il attendait

Lydia prit une petite fiole avec une couleur blanchâtre et fort transparente. Alice ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans les fioles. Donc il y avait une chance que les propriétés ne soient pas forcément respectées. Le venin du Kanima ferait l'affaire. Elle en est immunisée. Pas les autres.

« _Alors Alice, voyons ce que tu vas faire contre une personne aux agilités décuplées. Comme tes clones ne sont pas réels, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner dessus._ » Lydia prit un rire le plus démoniaque possible et avala d'une traite le produit.

Elle observa son clone donner le produit à Alice. Elle fit pareil. Rien ne se produit. Donc soit Alice était immunisée elle aussi, soit le produit n'avait aucun effet. Elle pu remarquer que les clones de Scott et de Derek n'étaient pas en loup-garou. Elle ignorait donc ça aussi. Ce n'était que des copies sans plus. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ça sert ni les dons.

« _Passons maintenant au brouillard._ » Lydia prit la fiole hallucinogène. Elle l'a lança. Son clone fit pareil. Un épais brouillard sorti de celle du clone. Juste un peu de fumée commença à se produire pour la fiole de la vrai Lydia. Alice toussa un peu.

Stiles partit en direction d'Alice. Lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent un peu plus loin. Les clones étaient devenus flou. Ils se dirigeaient vers Stiles, mais semblait ne pas marcher très vite. Stiles n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser Alice. Le monde semblait étrange. Le ciel avait prit une couleur rouge. D'étranges plantes sortaient du sol. Stiles se retenait de respirer. Les hallucinations d'Alice commençaient à se matérialisées grâce au collier. Il le lui arrache. Il pu revenir vers ses amis perdus dans le brouillard. Stiles pu respirer un peu. Il fallait sortir d'ici. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« _Collier, crée-nous à l'extérieur, moi et mes amis._ »

Allison avait mal au dos. Elle était tombée. Elle se redressa. Que faisait-elle par terre, elle était perdu dans le brouillard à chercher Scott. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une grotte, mais oui, elle venait de se rappeler. Il semblerait qu'elle soit sortie de ce cauchemar. Mais Derek, Stiles, les autres. Ils étaient tous là. Entrain de papillonner du regard pour essayer de se rappeler où ils étaient. Derek se releva le premier. Il se tenait fortement le ventre alors qu'il n'avait rien. Sans doute un reste de douleur.

Stiles venait de se lever. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Le collier avait disparu. Il en informa les autres.

Le présentoir était vide. Il reflétait leur image dans le verre protecteur. Scott voulu toucher, mais Derek lui attrapa le bras.

« _Ne touche pas._ »

« _Je parie que le verre est ce qui reste du miroir de Lewis Carol._ » Lydia l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

« _L'auteur d'Alice au pays des merveilles._ »

« _C'est plus compliqué que ça Derek, on t'expliquera après._ »

« _STILES. A ton coup._ » Allison venait de s'exprimer de façon… Bruyante.

Stiles regarda à son coup. Le collier était présent. Il le prit dans sa main pour l'observer. Comment avait-il pu finir là. Comment est-ce possible. Il était à l'intérieur.

« _C'est impossible._ »

« _Sans doute, mais on l'a. Maintenant on dégage d'ici je n'ai pas envie de me faire attaquer par des je ne sais quoi. Ou devoir me battre contre des auteurs de livres pour enfant._ » Derek n'avait qu'un envie que tout ça ce trouve derrière eux.

Leur périple n'était pas encore réellement finit. Ils devaient sortir de cette grotte, mais comment repasser les épreuves à l'envers.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du solitaire.

« _On fait comment pour remonter à votre avis._ » Allison regardait successivement Lydia et Stiles. Elle attendait qu'un deux sorte une idée de génie. « _Stiles si on se servait du collier pour en sortir comme on a fait il y a pas longtemps._ »

« _Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, chaque fois qu'il s'en sert pour créer quelque chose, il perd de la vie. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, donc on devrait faire attention à ça. Je pense qu'il faut tout simplement ranger le jeu. Quand on a fini avec quelque chose, on le range. Quand la pièce était au dessus, les pions étaient mis différemment._ »

Stiles souleva le pion central. Le mécanisme se mit en route. Il ne pouvait plus déposer de pièce dans cette case. Mais toutes les autres s'étaient déverrouillées. « _Voila qui confirme mes dires._ »

Toute l'équipe se mit à déplacer les pièces afin de les remettre aux bons endroits. Une fois la dernière pièce mise, le sol commença à monter. Ils durent une fois de plus se coucher pour éviter de se faire écraser. Après quelque instant, Ils étaient remontés.

La porte donnant sur la salle d'échec pu s'ouvrir sans difficulté avec un levier. Pas d'énigme pour sortir. Les pions se remirent au bon endroit et la porte d'accès s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis. Elle se referma. Il n'avait plus qu'à revenir sur leur pas. Alors que Lydia ouvrait la marche, elle avait prit suffisamment de note pour revenir sur leur pas et ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de la mine Stiles prit Derek un peu à part.

« _Derek, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop facile. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose va nous tomber dessus à la sortie de la mine._ »

Derek essaya de contacter Peter et Isaac.

« _On te reçoit Derek, mais vous êtes où ça fait presque 5 heures que vous êtes partis. La nuit est déjà tombée, et faite gaffe il y a des gens vraiment bizarre à l'entrée de la mine._ »

« _Ils font quoi ?_ »

« _Rien, on dirait qu'il attende quelque chose, et je suppose que ce quelque chose c'est vous. On s'est permis de déplacer les voitures histoires qu'ils ne s'y approchent pas._ »

« _Reste en position, on risque d'avoir besoin de toi._ »

Derek appela le reste de sa troupe est expliqua qu'ils allaient avoir droit à un comité d'accueil à l'entrée. Sans doute pour prendre le collier. Il faut mettre sur pied un plan.

« _Derek, on a déjà affronté des loups, ce n'est pas des gens étranges qui vont nous faire peur._ »

« _Je te comprend Allison, et s'ils pointes sur toi un automatique, tu vas faire quoi, leur lancer une flèche ? On n'est pas armé pour ce genre de chose. S'ils sont trop menaçant Peter pourra en abattre un ou deux, mais ils vont riposter. Nous devons trouver quelque chose. Non Stiles, hors de question qu'on se serve de ce truc._ »

« _Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Pas obligé de se battre._ » Lydia sorti un flacon. « _Substance hallucinogène._ »

« _Et tu vas t'en servir comment si tu leur lances, ils vont riposter, si tu t'en sers trop prêt de nous, on est cuit ?_ »

« _Derek, ton oncle, est précis jusqu'où au snipper ?_ » Stiles venait de prendre le collier en main.

« _Stiles, on ne se sert pas de ça._ »

« _Je pense que si, mais pas de la façon que tu crois. On va se servir de ça comme appât. Je l'accroche à la potion de Lydia, et quand ils l'auront et seront suffisamment loin de nous, Peter abattra le flacon._ »

« _Et s'il détruit le collier ?_ »

« _J'en ai rien à foutre. On doit le ramener, même si il est en morceau on l'aura ramener._ »

« _Et si la personne le voulait pour s'en servir._ »

« _Dans ce cas, je n'aurais jamais laissé Stiles le lui donner. S'il est cassé et ne fonctionne plus, ça m'est égal._ »

« _Si Peter ne peut détruire le flacon on fait quoi ?_ »

« _Je préfère ne pas y penser Scott_ »

« _Derek il faut quand même prendre cette éventualité là en considération et chercher une solution de rechange._ »

« _J'ai une idée._ » Lydia s'avança près de Derek et de Stiles. « _Vous parler du collier, donc c'est qu'ils connaissent l'existence de ce qu'il y a. D'après Peter, ils sont arrivés bien après nous, donc ils ne savent pas que nous sommes 5._ »

« _L'effet de surprise ?_ »

« _Pas tout à fait Allison. S'ils veulent le collier et qu'ils sont là pour ça, ils ont été renseignés, et je suppose par la même personne qui vous a renseigné. Donc ils savent qu'un loup garou est descendu avec un humain qui lui est lié. Ils ne savent pas que Scott, Allison et moi-même sommes ici. On suit le plan de Stiles, si celui ne marche pas, Derek tu protèges Stiles, Peter essayera d'en abattre un ou deux, avec Allison, on fera pêter le reste._ »

« _Et si c'est pas pour le collier ?_ »

« _Alors rien à craindre._ »

Lydia contacta Peter et lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Stiles accrocha le collier de façon bien soigneuse à la potion de Lydia. Il enroula bien la chaine de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas trop le flacon, mais que ça semble logique qu'ils soient liés. Lydia bidouilla le talkie de Derek pour qu'ils restent allumé pour que Lydia et Peter puissent entendre la conversation, mais sans que celui de Derek ne puissent entendre les conversations entre Lydia et Peter.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la sortie. Lydia, Allison et Scott restèrent caché à l'intérieur de la grotte tout en pouvant voir ce qu'il se passait. Peter faisait sans doute pareil au travers de la lunette de son Sniper. Derek et Stiles s'avancèrent vers les personnes. Derek commença à parler pour connaître leurs intentions. Il resta sur un ton curieux, dédaigneux comme il savait si bien le faire. Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation. Il avait au creux des reins une chaleur qui irradiait son corps. Ca ne pouvait pas être la peur. Il n'avait aucun tension, il savait bien ce qui allait ce passer. Il allait réclamer le collier, Peter allait exploser le flacon et leurs agresseurs allaient divaguer. Il n'y aurait aucun mort. Enfin il espérait que ça ce passe comme ça. Il avait mal dans la bouche, une douleur de tiraillement, comme si il avait quelque chose de coincé entre les dents. Il ressentait un mauvais pressentiment de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais il était là et de plus en plus fort. Pourvu que ses yeux ne tournent pas au pourpre, sinon ce serai la fin. Derek lui fit signe de donner le collier.

Stiles s'avança de façon faussement résignée.

« _Il me semble que tu l'as bien dressé, il obéit bien à son alpha, n'est-ce pas petit humain._ »

Ces étrangers étaient au courant de la nature de Derek. Etrange, très très étrange, mais ils ne semblaient pas réellement au courant du lien qui les liait. Donc le professeur qui les avait mis sur la piste du collier n'avait pas tout dit. Ou ni le professeur, ni cette personne ne jugeaient utile de le mentionner. Ils voulaient simplement cette… Cette arme. Au moment ou les mains de Stiles entrèrent en contact avec la main de l'agresseur pour lui remettre le collier, il sentit le bout de ses doigts picoter, puis brûler très fort. Il sentait aussi la présence de Derek. Il recula prudemment des personnes.

Ils n'avaient pas du tout fait attention à la petite fiole attenante au collier, tant mieux se dit Stiles. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Derek, mais se rapprocha de lui. Derek est sans doute capable de survivre à une balle, mais ce n'est pas réellement le cas de Stiles. Ils avaient quand même plusieurs armes dirigées dans leur direction. Pourvu que Peter ne tire pas trop tôt sinon on est cuit pensa Stiles. Son regard se porta sur Derek pour essayer d'anticiper sa réaction. Il pu remarque que Derek avait les crocs qui menaçaient de sortir ainsi que les griffes. Il était près à bondir sur son adversaire.

Le chef fit signe à ses hommes de se replier pour partir. Au moment où les armes se baissèrent, ce chef laissa tomber le collier.

« _Que se passe-t'il chef ?_ »

« _Il m'a explosé des mains._ » Il le ramassa. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention qu'il manquait une petite fiole. La fumée, quasi incolore s'échappa légèrement.

Le chef dit à ses hommes qu'ils avaient un peu le tournis. Deux acolytes s'approchèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Ceux-ci remarquèrent qu'eux aussi. Sans doute l'attente au soleil fit remarquer une des deux personnes restées à l'écart. Embêtant, car la fumée n'allait sans doute pas les atteindre.

« _Oui le soleil sans doute, bon, comme d'habitude, on ne laisse pas de trace. Abattez-moi ces deux-là qu'on en parle plus._ »

A peine les armes avaient été pointée en direction de Stiles et de Derek qu'un sifflement se fit entendre, puis une grosse explosion. Une des voitures venaient d'exploser. Les deux personnes se retournèrent pour observer d'où venait le bruit.

La chaleur en Stiles refit surfasse. Il senti l'adrénaline prendre le dessus, son instinct se réveilla rapidement.

Il prit son hallebarde, l'ouvrit en deux pour faire apparaître la chaine. Il souhaitait mettre un garde K.O. sans pour autant le tuer, il ne voulait plus revivre la même chose. Arrivé derrière la personne il passa la chaine autour de son coup, pour s'en servir comme une corde. Il ne voulait pas l'étrangler mais le maintenir en respect. L'homme allait pointer son arme vers lui. Stiles plus rapide, prit un Saï puis le désarme en coinçant le canon du l'arme entre les dents du Sai. Un mouvement de poignet et l'arme échappa des mains des personnes. Il tira sur la chaîne suffisamment fort pour le maintenir sans pour autant le blesser.

La seconde personne voyant la scène s'apprêta à tirer mais dû lâcher son arme. Peter venait de tirer juste sur l'arme, avec une précision chirurgicale. Derek venait d'assommer le chef et ses deux gardes pour récupérer le collier. La personne toujours libre de ses mouvements, désarmée sorti un couteau et se dirigeât vers Derek. Cette personne savait que le Sniper avait tiré deux coups, un pour que son chef lâche le collier, et un pour désarmer, il devait maintenant recharger son arme et récupérer la position de tire, chose qui prend un peu de temps. Suffisament pour lui pour attaquer ce trouble fête. Il fut arrêté par une flèche en plein dans la cuisse.

« _Je te déconseille de bouger, sinon ma seconde flèche fera de toi une dame si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

« _Sache qu'elle ne rate jamais sa cible._ » Lydia s'approcha de la personne pour briser une fiole hallucinogène à côté de lui. Elle allât aider Stiles et versa sur l'agresseur un peu de liquide blanchâtre et visqueux. Elle reparti faire pareil sur le second une fois que la fumée hallucinogène avait fait effet et qu'il planait comme un drogué. Elle en profita pour retirer la flèche d'Allison et soigner la jambe.

« _Pourquoi tu le soignes._ »

« _Vois-tu Scott, je préfère ne pas laisser de trace. En récupérant la flèche d'Allison, on ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à nous. La potion hallucinogène va altérer leur mémoire, pas de mort, pas d'enquête, je n'ai pas envie qu'on furète trop près d'ici. Je vous rappelle que le loup qu'on a tué fait l'objet d'un enquête, Stiles vous a expliquer._ »

Derek fit signe à ses meutes de se replier sur les hauteurs ou Isaac et Peter les attendaient avec les voitures. Il félicita également au passage Allison pour la précision avec une flèche explosive dans la voiture. C'était une excellente idée.

Pendant que Derek rangeait le matériel dans les voitures, Stiles et Lydia réfléchissaient sur les dangers potentiels du collier.

« _Ces personnes sont vraiment dangereuse, elles étaient prête à tuer pour avoir cet objet, tu penses qu'on devrait le détruire_ » Lydia regarda Stiles assez songeur en tenant le collier dans les mains.

« _Je ne sais pas. Le souci c'est que maintenant on là, et je suppose que tant qu'on va le garder, on continuera à avoir ce genre d'ennuis. Il faut s'en débarrasser._ »

« _Tu vas le remettre au professeur ? Derek a besoin de réponse et toi aussi j'ai l'impression._ »

« _Surement pas, elle a mis des tueurs sur nos traces._ »

« _En es-tu sûr ? Premièrement tu ne connaissais pas ses intentions quand tu acceptés d'aller chercher cet objet, donc si elle le veut, elle ne risquerait pas de mettre des tueurs sur tes traces alors qu'il y a un loup-garou dans les parages. Deuxièmement, si le professeur était sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait le collier pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt et donc gagner du temps._ »

« _Tu as raison, mais cet objet est très dangereux, il devrait être détruit_ »

« _Vous avez sans doute raison tous les deux, mais ma priorité pour le moment n'est pas de savoir qui veut ce collier, qui est prêt à nous faire la peau pour l'avoir, qui est innocent ou non, il faut déguerpir d'ici avant qu'ils ne se réveillent on verra pour ce truc après. Hop hop hop, on se dépêche en voiture, on attend plus que vous._ »

Ils furent rapidement arrivé au manoir des Hale. Peter et Derek décidèrent de se relayer durant la nuit pour surveiller si rien d'anormal se passait, et surtout si aucun trouble-fête. Lydia expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Derek n'était pas des plus content qu'elle parte, car il ne pourrait la protéger chez elle. Ses parents ne sont pas réellement au courant des loups comme les autres. Le père de Stiles avait assez difficile pour digérer la nouvelle, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Son fils était dans un clan avec des loups.

Durant la nuit Lydia fit plusieurs cauchemars. Elle revoyait le loup bleu dont ils ignoraient tout de l'identité, puis des personnes au visage flou se servir de collier pour l'enrôler. Elle revu la scène ou l'oncle de Derek, plus jeune, essayer d'enrôler lui aussi un Isatis. Elle voyait les personnes au visage flou devenir des loups et puis essaye de prendre de force l'Isatis. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« _Lydia respire, le collier crée des choses, mais ne peut pas faire ça à un loup._ »

Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 3:45 am. Il était tôt, très tôt. Elle avait besoin de mettre un peu de distance avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et de réfléchir, voir méditer. Elle essaya de faire le vide en elle, mais impossible. Elle était préoccupée. Elle s'habilla et sorti faire quelque pas en rue. Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, elle vagabondait dans le bois. Elle reprit ses esprits. Elle était au bord d'une falaise surplombant la ville voisine. Elle se rappela que c'est ici qu'elle avait rencontré l'Isatis et avait discuté. C'était aussi non loin de là que Scott était retenu prisonnier et qu'ils avaient tué un Alpha.

A l'instar de l'isatis, elle s'installa sur le rocher et regarda dans vue, c'était superbe, elle comprenait pourquoi il venait ici pour essayer de méditer et de faire le vide. L'endroit était superbe.

« _Bonjour, jeune enfant, que fais-tu ici ?_ »

Lydia sursauta, une voix de loup se faisait entendre, elle était non loin d'une source de danger possible. Elle était figée, elle remarqua aussi que le soleil allait se lever, ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle était présente et commençait aussi à avoir froid.

Elle senti le loup s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle n'osait pas bouger.

« _Ça fait un petit temps que je t'observe, tu ne devrais pas être ici et en plus tu dois avoir très froid_. » Il déplaça sa patte pour la mettre sur l'épaule de Lydia et la réchauffer. Elle remarqua la couleur bleuté, c'était l'Isatis, il ne les avait jamais attaqué, mais, s'ils menaçaient son secret il le ferait.

« _J'ai besoin de méditer un peu, et c'est plus facile ici._ »

« _Faire le vide peut être intéressant, mais l'endroit n'est pas des plus approprié pour une jeune fille._ »

« _J'en conviens. Mais_ » Un question brûlait les lèvres de Lydia. « _C'est vrai que les Isatis rejoignent une meute quand ils sont…_ » Lydia ne savait pas trop comment expliqué, ni quoi dire « _Violé ?_ » S'hésitât'elle.

« _Le sexe n'est qu'une légende urbaine qui fleurit dans les camps de loup-garou. L'isatis prend une puissance identique à l'être aimé. Si l'être aimé est un alpha, ça double sa puissance et celle de la meute. Les loups ont commencé à se comporter d'une façon très désinhibé. Ils croient que si on viole l'isatis, il prendra la même puissance que son violeur._ »

« _En fait c'est mal comprendre le fonctionnement de l'isatis._ »

« _Non c'est mal comprendre ce qu'est réellement un isatis._ »

« _Alors c'est quoi réellement un isatis ?_ »

« _C'est… Compliqué…_ »

« _J'aimerais bien savoir._ »

« _Vous êtes vraiment bien curieuse jeune fille._ »

« _Tu veilles sur nous ?_ »

« _Au risque de te décevoir absolument pas. J'ai des insomnies alors je me promène un peu. Disons que vous avez la fâcheuse tendance d'être toujours au mauvais endroit._ »

Lydia en profita par le détaillé un peu plus. Il avait un jeans et un T-shirt gris bleu. Les vêtements étaient adaptés à sa taille de loup.

« _Tu vis toujours transformé ?_ »

« _Pourquoi cette question ?_ »

« _Tes vêtements sont à ta taille de loup, et non d'humain._ »

« _J'ai les deux, mais pour me promener dans les bois, la vitesse d'un loup est plus appréciable à celle d'un être humain._ »

« _Et ça cache ta véritable identité._ »

« _Aussi_ »

« _Je peux encore te poser des questions ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas si différent d'un autre loup. J'ai juste une couleur différent._ »

« _Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation ?_ »

« _Je suis curieux bien trop curieux. J'ai appris que tu étais insensible à la morsure d'un loup-garou._ »

« _Oui il y paraît._ »

L'isatis resta songeur.

« _Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_ »

« _C'est étrange, après la morsure les personnes deviennent un loup-garou, un ersatz, ou meurent, je n'ai jamais entendu des personnes qui résistaient à la morsure, ce n'est pas… Habituelle on va dire._ »

« _Je suis une ersatz ?_ »

« _Non j'aurais peut-être dit un phénix, mais encore, tu dois être un loup pour ça._ »

« _Un phénix est un oiseaux de feu, et non un loup et en plus, ça n'existe pas._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai, en fait un loup phénix est un loup qui est capable de cicatriser presqu'instantanément. C'est un surnom qu'on leur donne. Sinon c'est juste un loup. Il a suffisamment d'expertise pour arriver à un très haut niveau de cicatrisation._ »

« _Tu connais l'existence d'un collier EMET ?_ »

« _Ca ne me dit absolument rien._ »

« _Si tu le savais tu ne me le dirais pas non plus._ »

« _Effectivement, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est._ »

L'isatis commença à humer l'air ambiant. Il se releva d'un bond. « _Ton alpha est là, il a senti ton odeur, je te laisse, il te ramènera en lieu sûr_. » Sur ce l'isatis disparu en courant. Derek arriva quelques instants après.

« _Lydia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. C'est dangereux._ »

« _J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et j'ai croisé l'isatis de la dernière fois._ »

« _Mais tu es folle, on ne connait même pas ses intentions._ »

« _On a juste discuté._ »

« _De quoi ?_ »

« _De rien, il est pas très loquace. Je vais rentrer chez moi avant que mes parents ne se lèvent, sinon je risque d'avoir des ennuis._ »

« _Je te raccompagne._ »

Sur le chemin Lydia discuta avec Derek de la décision sur le collier. Derek pencherait pour quand même prendre contact avec la personne afin d'essayer de connaître ses intentions. Stiles était d'accord, mais avait un peu peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre la rencontre. Si cette personne pouvait envoyer des gardes armés dans une grotte, pourquoi ne pas leur tendre un piège.

Lydia lui conseilla d'agir différemment. Si cette personne veut le collier, il fallait s'en servir comme d'un appât. Elle pouvait confectionner un acide capable de dissoudre le métal. Il ne restait plus qu'à contacter la personne et lui expliquer que s'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent, le collier sera détruit. Tu verras comment elle réagira. Elle montrera sans doute patte blanche. Si ce n'était pas le cas. Ou si tu ne sens pas la personne tu peux détruire le collier. Ou le remettre à sa place initiale. Enfin si c'est intéressant. Mais dans tous les cas on ne peut pas garder le collier.

Derek était d'accord sur la seconde partie de l'idée de Lydia, le collier ne devait pas rester en leur possession. Ils pourraient l'activé par inadvertance, ou pire le collier pourrait attirer une certain convoitise qui les mettrait en danger.

« _Au fait Derek, tu as fait quoi du collier._ »

« _Je l'ai mis dans un endroit sûr dans le manoir. Il faudrait tout retourner pour le trouver, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait le trouver. On va prendre une décision par rapport à ça demain matin. Si tu veux y participer._ »

« _Je ne saurais pas malheureusement, mais ma décision c'est de l'éloigner le plus possible de nous ou mieux, le détruire. On ne sait pas de quoi c'est capable de faire. J'ai un peu de mal à croire aux vielles légendes, mais depuis que je vous fréquente, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère._ »

Le lendemain, la meute se mit d'accord pour prendre contact avec la personne afin de bien connaître ses intentions. Quitte à la menacer de détruire le collier. Derek contacta donc la personne pour lui exposer son point de vue puis vint en faire un rapport à sa meute.

« _Elle nous dit qu'elle s'en fiche que le collier soit détruit ou pas. Mais qu'elle souhaite le récupérer, même en pièce. Elle veut être sûre qu'il soit conservé dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra s'en servir. Elle souhaite nous rencontrer avec ou sans le collier pour nous expliquer ses intentions. Elle nous a donné rendez-vous à un endroit, un peu éloigné proche d'une forêt. Stiles, tu t'amènes on va faire un tour._ »

« _Je prend le collier ou pas._ »

« _Tu peux le prendre, mais cache le bien._ »

Les voila partit en direction de l'endroit indiqué. Il y avait une vaste clairière devant une petite montagne. Au pied de cette colline devrait se trouver une grotte, elle les y attendrait à l'intérieur.

Effectivement une petite grotte était présente, pas très profonde, une petite dizaine de mettre. Au fond les y attendait une personne habillée en indienne. Elle ressemblait étrangement au professeur Thiese, bien que différente sans doute sa sœur. Devant elle un petit feu crépitait. Une petite fumée blanche comme la neige à l'extérieur s'y échappait. Elle les salua et leur demanda de prendre place devant elle. Derek et Stiles s'assirent en tailleur en attendant qu'elle parle.

« _Je suis Yélléna. Je suis là pour donner réponse à deux questions, et seulement à ces deux là. La première est pourquoi le collier et la seconde votre lien. Vous aurez réponse aux deux puisque vous avez amené le collier. Je peux sentir sa présence._ »

« _Pourquoi voulez ce collier et que peut-il faire._ » Stiles avait pris la parole avant même que Derek n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« _Ce collier a appartenu à un rabbin comme vous l'avez sans doute découvert, et ce que dit la légende est vrai. Il peut donner vie à toute chose. Son fonctionnement est compliqué, et je ne vous en dirais pas plus, nous ignorons beaucoup de la façon dont ce comporte ce genre d'artéfact. Ma sœur est une régente, elle dirige une équipe de personne qui ont pour mission de récupérer ce genre d'objet et des les stocker dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra s'en servir. Vous avez sans doute dû rencontrer des pilleurs sur votre chemin et de la part de ma sœur je m'excuse, elle aurait dû vous prévenir._ »

« _Vous allez le stocker ou ?_ »

« _Je ne peux vous le dire, il y plein d'autre objet du genre, certain sont amusant, mais beaucoup sont très dangereux. La plus part ont un très grand lien avec l'histoire._ »

« _Peut-on réellement vous croire ?_ » Derek souhaite être sûr des intentions de la personne avant de lui remettre l'objet.

« _Il en existe beaucoup des objets similaires, si je voulais le prendre pour m'en servir, j'aurais très bien pu me servir de certain autres pour vous le dérober._ »

« _Peut-être ne peuvent-ils pas nous y obliger._ »

« _La Cravache de Cecil B DeMille permet de contrôler les mouvements d'un individu._ »

« _D'accord, donc de toute façon vous pourriez nous y contraindre. Stiles donne lui le collier._ »

Stiles lui tendit le collier. Yélléna le prit avec précaution avant de l'enfermé dans un sorte de chemise en plastique noir. En le déposant dedans, un drôle de petite lumière en sorti une fraction de seconde.

« _C'est pour neutraliser les pouvoir de l'artéfact. Ce n'est que temporaire._ »

« _Et le lien ?_ »

« _Laissez-moi-vous raconter une histoire._ »

/!\ Les passages en gras de cette histoire vont faire référence à des déviances sexuelles plus ou moins prononcée. Le vocabulaire risque aussi de heurter certaine sensibilité. Il vous est loisible de les passer. /!\

Cette histoire ce passe au XVIIème siècle. C'est l'histoire d'un loup-garou nommé Estéban. A la base, il n'était que mousse sur un navire. Il avait pour habitue d'écumer les bars, les endroits mal famé, les prostituées, tant bien femme que homme. Bien qu'à l'époque ça ce nommait de la bougrerie.

A force de fréquenter de genre d'endroit il tomba sur un loup. Comme vous pouvez le devinez, il en devint un, lui aussi.

Grace à ses nouveaux pouvoir il pu prendre le contrôle de son navire et décida de se lancer dans la piraterie. Très vite il devint puissant, très puissant, il était un des pirates les plus craint en mer. Il ne cachait pas sa condition à son équipage. Equipage qui n'avait plus peur de rien. Il avait une espèce de dieu comme chef. Le pillage ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié, ce qui intéressait fortement son équipage. Il ne prenait que le nécessaire pour permettre à son organisation de continuer à vivre. L'équipage le respectait avec une telle conviction qu'il n'y eu jamais de mutinerie. Il faut dire qu'il l'aurait vite stoppée. Seul le pouvoir l'intéressait. Il s'entrainait, se lançait des défis toujours plus dangereux. Il en sortait chaque fois indemne.

Comme vous le savez, le loup-garou se nourris à la base d'être humain. Ils ont sans doute beaucoup évolué depuis, mais à ce moment-là c'était très différent. Il se nourrissait du cœur de ses ennemis et principalement des chefs ennemis. On va plutôt dire ses victimes. Il jouait un peu avant. A l'instar d'un chat qui joue avec sa proie avant de la manger. C'était tout à fait pareil. Lorsqu'ils attaquaient un navire. L'équipage pouvait avoir les marchandises, l'équipage adverse mais jamais avec le commandement du navire. Il était pour lui.

**Le plus souvent il s'enfermait avec dans ses appartements. Il le violait, le blessait, buvait son sang. Il faisait durer la torture le plus longtemps possible. Il était devenu un être sanguinaire. Une personne des plus répugnantes à l'époque.**

Lorsqu'il attaquait un village côtier, il séquestrait le gouverneur avec sa famille. La première torture qu'il faisait était d'abuser de la famille du gouverneur, devant les yeux de père pour lui montrer à quel point la souffrance pouvait être dur. Même s'il y avait des enfants, il faisait pareil. Il en abusait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande la mort. Alors il les éventrait, puis passait au suivant.

Son équipage ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient au courant, mais n'osait pas réellement regarder en face.

Lors d'un massacre il laissa la vie sauve à une personne, une seule personne. Il en avait quand même profité avant. Un loup-garou comme il disait avait des besoins plus important que d'autre, et n'avait pas le temps de dormir. Il préférait les assouvir avant. On ne sait pas réellement pourquoi il lui laissa la vie sauve. Cet homme reconstruit le village qui devint une ville assez puissante. Il décida d'entrer en guerre ouverte contre la piraterie, sans doute pour retrouver la personne qui a massacré sa famille.

L'organisation d'Estéban avait pris un peu d'ampleur depuis. Plusieurs bateaux furent détruits. Il perdit beaucoup de ses hommes. Il décida de mettre un terme aux agissements de celui envers qui il avait éprouvé de la pitié. Il se jura de ne plus jamais en éprouver. Il devait s'affranchir de son humanité, de sa pitié, il voulait encore plus de puissance. Il se retira pour former une armée. Ses plus fidèles hommes reçurent la morsure. Tous survirent. Il les entraina sans relâche pendant une année. On dit que ses 6 lieutenants pouvaient se jeter sur lui avec toutes les armes connue à l'époque. Le combat durait rarement plus de cinq minutes. Il avait gagné une puissance qui encore maintenant fait frémir les plus puissants loups.

Ils décidèrent de s'unir a d'autre bande de pirate afin d'être plus puissant encore pour que la ville tombe entre leur main. Il devait faire attention pour leur cacher leur véritable nature. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une mode. C'est grâce à ce mode de vie, cachée, qu'ils purent vivre aussi longtemps en tout indépendance et sans ennuis.

Le plan était parfait la ville tomba très rapidement. Les 7 loups firent un véritable carnage. Comme prévu, le gouverneur était pour lui et rien que pour lui.

Il arriva rapidement dans la tour bien gardé, ses lieutenants purent s'abreuver des nombreux garde. Il se trouva rapidement devant le gouverneur. Il pointait un fusil vers lui.

Avec sa rapidité il le désarma. « _Voyons gouverneur, vous êtes bien au courant que de genre d'artifice ne me fait plus rien depuis longtemps._ »

Il le maîtrisa rapidement et l'attacha à une chaise. Il attrapa sa femme pour commencer son rituel. Mais fut interrompu par des cris d'un enfant. Un jeune enfant d'environ 7 ans entra en pleurant dans la chambre de ses parents. Estéban s'approcha de lui. Le petit garçon le regarda dans les yeux et souris. Il n'avait pas peur du loup devant lui.

« _Tu sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais une fois de plus t'épargner, mais je veux que tu vivres ce cadeau comme une souffrance. Je vais prendre ton fils, je vais l'élever comme un pirate. __**Je vais m'en servir comme vide-couille, et tu sais combien j'aime me les vider, plusieurs fois par jour**__. Quand il sera grand, je ne sais pas encore si je viendrais te le montrer avant de le tuer, ou si j'en ferai un loup aussi. Aussi bestiale, aussi sanguinaire que moi._ »

La femme hurlait. « _Non tuez-moi, mais laissez le envie il n'a rien fait._ »

Il l'a repoussa d'un geste. « _Dégage._ » Il se mit fasse à son ennemi et le regarda dans les yeux. « _Je veux que tu vives avec ce poids sur les épaules, celle de pas avoir su profiter de ta première grâce. Maintenant tu vas devoir vivre ta vie en banni. Celle de ne jamais voir ton fils, mais de le savoir entre les mains d'un pirate assoiffé de sexe._ » Il partit en riant. Le petit garçon le suivait par la main et fit un signe d'au revoir à ses parents.

Arrivé dans ses appartements dans son bateau, il observa le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le regardait avec tendresse. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, surtout depuis qu'il était ce qu'il était. Il se transforma complétement en loup et hurla devant. Le garçon riait. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras comme un enfant le ferait avec un ours en peluche.

**Il commença à le déshabiller. Grace à ses griffes il lui arracha tous ses vêtements. L'enfant était nu devant lui. Il le porta jusque dans son lit avant de lui-même ôté ses vêtements. L'enfant le regardait dans les yeux en riant. Il passa ses griffes le long du corps frêle de sa nouvelle victime. Il sentait un désir naître en lui, et un désir qu'il allait assouvir. Il allait s'affranchir de son humanité. Et cet affranchissement il était devant lui. Il se mit en tailleur et souleva l'enfant pour qu'il se mette sur lui avec les jambes de chaque côté. Sa victime le regardait toujours avec un grand sourire. Il se laissait faire, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais de toute façon, Estéban savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en âge de comprendre ce qu'il allait subir. Il le comprendra bien vite, surtout quand la douleur allait lui déchirer les entrailles au même rythme que celle de sa queue. L'enfant commençait à lui caresser le torse exactement comme il le ferait avec un chien.**

** Estéban croisa une nouvelle fois son regard empli de tendresse et de douceur. Il senti les bras de l'enfant l'étreindre. Au fond de lui le désir sexuel purement bestial avait mué en un désir plus paternaliste. Toute son ardeur était partie. Il se coucha dans le lit et le prit contre lui. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.**

Il décida d'élever cet enfant comme son propre fils. Il grandit dans le milieu de la piraterie. Peu à peu un lien très fort se créa entre ce père de substitution et le jeune enfant devenu un adulte. Il demanda à Estéban pourquoi il n'avait jamais réellement connu ses parents. Estéban lui expliqua. Lankesh était étonné des déboires d'Estéban. Il ne l'a pas connu ainsi. Il est toujours puissant, mais n'était plus un meurtrier. Il ne tue plus par le plaisir mais cherche toujours à devenir plus fort plus puissant.

Lankesh eut 18 ans, et il était temps qu'il connaisse le sexe. Il se retrouva alors dans un bar avec plusieurs membres d'équipage, donc Estéban. Il restait en retrait et surveillait que tout ce passe bien avec ses protégés. Les matelots bien bourrés commençaient à divaguer. Lankesh se dirigeât vers Estéban.

« _Alors tu as choisi celle qui te ferai plaisir pour ta première nuit ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Alors montre la moi, je te l'offrirai._ »

« _C'est bien au-dessus de tes moyens._ »

Lankesh s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Estéban.

« _C'est toi que je veux, je n'aspire qu'à toi depuis que ton regard rouge à croisé le mien._ »

Estéban attrapa Lankesh par le bras et l'emmena hors du bar. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscret il se changeât en loup le prit dans ses bras et sauta de toits en toits jusqu'au port, ou son navire était amarré. Une fois dans la cabine il arracha tous les vêtements de Lankesh.

Les jours suivants, l'équipage ne vit pas beaucoup les deux hommes. Les bruits, et les cris venant de la cabine en disaient long sur leurs occupations. Lors de la pleine lune suivante, il dû s'isoler avec ses lieutenant qui n'avaient pas la même capacité de contrôle que lui. Il interdit Lankesh de le suivre. C'était trop dangereux. N'écoutant pas, il sorti du navire pour essayer de les retrouver, mais n'étant pas un loup il avait beaucoup plus difficile. Il ne pouvait pister leur odeur, comme Estéban faisait pour retrouver toute sa meute ou son équipage. Après plusieurs heures d'errance il retourna au navire.

Il se cacha dans un buisson pour observer. Des personnes descendaient du navire. Elle avait des cottes de mailles et de drôle de motif dessus. Une sorte de mini armée. Lorsqu'elles furent partie, il monta dans le navire. Il n'y avait que du sang. Un véritable massacre. Tous l'équipage sans exception avait été tué, il marchait dans du sang. Il y avait une quantité inouïe. Comment peut-on faire autant de barbarie. Il descendit aux cuisines, même Gündun la cuisinière avait été éventrée. La seule femme sur le navire. Elle était la reine intouchable. Elle leur portait chance. Elle avait été jetée par-dessus bord d'un navire et recueillie par Estéban. C'était sans doute un encas à la base, mais elle est devenue leur porte chance car peu après avoir été recueillie ils tombèrent dans la même journée sur deux navires remplis d'or. C'est elle qui les nourrissait, et vous savez, un homme se contrôle par le ventre et le bas ventre. Aucun matelot ne pouvait mettre les mains sur la sirène qui attirait les bateaux d'or. C'est elle qui l'avait élevé avec Estéban. Il devenait rouge de colère et cria tellement la douleur était telle. Il entendit des bruits de pas, plusieurs, puis un loup crié son nom. Il monta rapidement, il tomba dans les bras d'Estéban. Il avait entendu son cri et ressenti sa douleur depuis l'endroit où ils étaient.

Il décrivit ce qu'il avait vu. Il fut remercié pour avoir désobéit à un ordre. Ces gardes étaient ceux de son père.

« _Estéban, mon esprit crie vengeance._ »

« _Le mien aussi, mais, il faut que tu restes en dehors de ça. J'ai cru te perdre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais un lien c'est créer et est devenu fort, très fort. Je peux ressentir tes émotions. Je vais reformer un équipage, et nous auront notre vengeance._ »

« _Alpha, j'entends un cœur battre en bas. Quelque est vivant._ »

Estéban descendit et suivi le son du faible battement de cœur. Gündun vivait toujours. Elle avait survécu.

« _Ses blessures sont trop grandes, elle ne survivra pas._ »

« _Alors tente le tout pour le tout. Mords-la. Fait le mon grand loup, fait le pour moi._ »

Il ne put résister à la demande de Lankesh et le fit. Gündun pu se rétablir de ses blessures, elle abandonna le nom donné par les infâmes humains qui l'avait abandonné et pris le nom d'Esther. Cela signifiait étoile en hébreu. C'était un hommage à Estéban, devenu son étoile.

La meute d'Estéban contenait maintenant 6 loups, une louve et un humain. Il fallait reconstruire son équipage. Ce ne fut pas choses aisées.

Une fois l'équipage reformé, difficile de se lancer à l'assaut de cette ville, c'était devenu une véritable forteresse. Les 8 loups ne pourraient pas venir à bout des défenses et l'équipage n'est pas des plus forts pour les aider. Ils allaient jouer sur la finesse.

Lankesh proposa d'aller se rendre avec Esther à son père, comme quoi il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Delà il essayerait d'ouvrir une brèche dans le château pour les faire entrer. Estéban n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Esther était le loup le moins connu de son père, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas contrairement aux autres.

Arrivé à l'entrée il se présenta. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à entrer. Il allait jusqu'au château où il se présenta aux gardes.

« _Bonjour, je suis Alexander de Bilora._ » Le garde resta un peu bouche bée, puis le fit entrer dans le jardin. Un peu plus tard une personne arriva.

« _Alexander, c'est toi, mon fils._ »

Lankesh expliqua tout à son père. Qu'il avait été séquestre et avait réussi à s'échapper juste avant que les gardes n'arrivent grâce à l'aide d'Esther. Une marchande qui passait par là.

En pleine nuit il se leva et alla réveiller Esther qui dormait dans la chambre d'ami.

« _Tu penses qu'on pourra s'enfuir ?_ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _Tu es assez forte pour me porter et sauter de toits en toits pour fuir ?_ »

« _Oui si je suis en louve._ »

« _Bien attend moi là, je reviens après._ »

Elle acquiesça et il partit. Il arriva à rejoindre son père dans la salle du conseil. Il put reconnaître les gardes qui ont massacré toutes sa famille. Ce qu'il considère pour lui sa vraie famille. Il clôtura la discussion et les membres de son armée prirent congé.

« _Je suis content de te retrouve mon fils. Cette personne t'a enlevé pour abuser de toi, ta mère en est morte de chagrin. Tu es mon seul enfant._ »

« _C'est pour ça que tu as construit ça, pour me retrouver._ »

« _Oui si tu savais ce que ce monstre à fait. T'as t'il violenté._ »

« _Je ne préfère pas en parler._ »

« _Comme tu veux, tout ceci sera à toi un jour._ »

« _Pourquoi massacrer tous ses pauvres gens ?_ »

« _Je te demande pardon ?_ »

« _J'ai assisté à la toute la scène, et sache que oui il m'a baisé, plus une fois, et uniquement parce que je lui ai demandé, et j'ai adoré. Ceci va sans doute être à moi un peu plus rapidement que tu ne l'aurais prévu, mais je n'en ai que faire de tout ça. Il me donne quelque chose que personne ne pourra jamais me donner._ »

« _Comment une bête peut-elle te donner ce que je ne saurais te donner._ »

« _Je n'ai jamais été aimé ici, et lui, il m'aime._ »

Il prit une épée d'une statue.

« _Et oui père, je suis un pirate, un pirate qui aime un autre pirate, un loup-garou qui plus est. Mon nom est Lankesh maintenant, j'ai le nom d'un démon. Car j'en suis un. Mon esprit cri vengeance, et il est temps de l'apaiser et pour toi, d'abdiquer._ »

Esther entendit quelqu'un courir puis entrer en trombe dans sa chambre, l'odeur du sang. Lankesh était là, il lui fit signe de partir avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Estéban faisait les 100 pas sur le bateau, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle ni de Lankesh ni d'Esther.

« _Coucou mon petit loup._ »

« _Lan t'es revenu, mais…_ »

Estéban rattrapa une tête lancée vers lui.

« _Mon esprit est apaisée._ » Il s'avança vers Estéban et mis la pointe de l'épée sous sa gorge. « _Maintenant, je veux, et j'exige la morsure._ » Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte légèrement pourpre.

Estéban lui répondit sur un ton moqueur. « _Sinon quoi, tu vas me transpercer de ton épée. Tu sais bien que ça ne me tuera pas._ »

« _Je pourrais le faire avec une autre épée si tu vois ce que je veux dire, à mes non c'est déjà fait._ » Il s'était rapproché encore plus près de lui. « _Si tu refuses, c'est simple, je te quitte._ »

« _Je suis heureux que tu le demandes, je ne voulais pas te le proposer de peur que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter._ »

« _Je veux être unis à toi pour la vie. Et une vie infinie._ »

« _Très joli conte, et ça va nous dire quoi ça, si ça se trouve c'est juste une histoire inventée._ » Stiles refusait catégoriquement de croire à cette histoire.

« _C'est simple, je suis leur fille._ »

Stiles faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers. « _Comment est-ce possible, deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir un enfant ensemble._ »

« _Stiles tu es stupide, les loups garous ne se reproduisent pas uniquement de la façon conventionnelle comme les humains._ »

« _Ahh vous avez été mordue._ »

« _Exacte._ »

« _Cette histoire ne nous dit quand même pas ce qu'il se passe entre Derek et moi_ »

« _En fait, tu le refuses c'est tout. Le lien entre ces deux hommes est le même qu'entre vous. C'est le lien des âmes sœurs. Je peux distinguer que vos auras sont liée. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Tu es l'être humain qui est né pour combler cet Alpha._ »

« _Baliverne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps._ » Stiles se leva « _Si j'étais amoureux de Derek je le saurais._ » Il partit de la grotte excédé.

« _En fait il est souvent comme ça._ »

La chamane prit un peu d'herbe qu'il déposa dans le feu « _Ceci va te permettre d'avoir une autre réponse, une réponse que seul toi peut voir, une réponse qui est eu plus profond de toi. C'est ton loup qui va te la donner._ » Elle lui fit signe de humer l'air

Derek se retrouva plonger comme dans un rêve. Il était dans la chambre de Stiles, il était spectateur de ce qu'il se passe. Il se vit sur la chaise s'endormir doucement en attendant le père de Stiles.

Après environ 10 minutes le Derek des rêves s'endormis complétement. Il ne comprenait pas bien comme il était arrivé dans le lit de Stiles, mais il allait avoir la réponse. Soudait le Derek ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges, son loup avait pris possession de lui. En réalité ça devait plus être son subconscient et ses instincts. Il n'avait pas encore un dédoublement de personnalité. Lorsqu'il regarda en direction de Stiles, il était assis dans son lit. Les yeux toujours fermés. Le Derek approcha et délicatement colla ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles.

Il était abasourdit, comment cela avait bien pu se produire alors qu'il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Leur langue commençait à s'entremêler. Les mains de Stiles passaient sous les vêtements de Derek. Il finit par ôter sa veste et son T-Shirt. Il aurait tellement voulu se rappeler les mains de Stiles contre son corps, le gout de ses baisers, de sa langue. Il remarqua que Stiles avait les yeux ouverts, et de couleur pourpre. Ce n'était donc pas récent. Mais il l'ignorait aussi. Stiles venait de se reculer pour laisser la place à Derek. Celui-ci finit d'ôter ses vêtements et se mis dans le lit en prenant Stiles dans ses bras puis finit réellement par s'endormir. Stiles ne pouvait pas être guidé comme lui par son loup, il n'en était pas un, tout comme le Lankesh de l'histoire ne l'était pas quand ses yeux avaient viré au pourpre.

Derek se senti happer par la réalité. La grotte était vide, plus rien. Il avait dû être dans les vapes une demi-heure. Pourtant il entendait Stiles râler dehors en disant que c'est stupide une telle histoire. Il sortit le rejoindre.

« _Désolé d'avoir été si long, elle me montrait un truc, un truc de loup._ »

« _Long, je viens juste de sortir. Tu es arrivé, quoi 20 secondes après moi._ »

« _Mais, la grotte est vide comme si personne n'était venu depuis près d'une heure._ »

Stiles se retourna mais la grotte avait disparue.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre traitera des vacances aux skis. Il faut bien que nos héros se reposent un peu après tant d'énigme à résoudre. Bon il faut avouer que l'auteur a épuisé son stock d'énigme dans ce chapitre. Ecrire un chapitre plus léger, plus centrer sur les relations entre les personnages me reposera un peu.

Juste pour vous donner un peu l'eau à la bouche. Les vacances entre amis c'est le meilleur endroit ou des couples peuvent se former. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci de votre lecture. Désolé pour l'épisode avec les zombies, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu glauque, donc l'idée d'un cimetière avec des nuages de brume était séduisante. Je voyais assez mal leur mettre des leprechauns comme obstacle. L'idée des zombies était bateau et un peu limite pour ce genre d'histoire. Promis je vais me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre.

Je vais essayer de me limiter à une vingtaine de page. Lire trop sur un ordi ça fatigue énormément la vue.


	7. Chapter 6: Découverte, Rapprochement

Comme d'habite, seul l'histoire m'appartient.

J'ai choisi de retarder d'un chapitre les vacances aux sports d'hiver, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai mis le rapprochement que certain souhaite dans celui-ci.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Découverte, Rapprochement, Soupçon, Interrogation !

Le retour fût beaucoup plus long que l'aller. Pourtant il n'y avait que la même distance. Sans doute les plaintes de Stiles qui pesaient beaucoup plus à Derek. Stiles essayait de convaincre Derek qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il préférait Lydia. Il entrait également dans une savante comparaison entre un homme et femme. Derek n'en pouvait plus.

« _STILES LA FERME_ »

Stiles se tut mais paraissait prêt à reprendre la joute verbale à tout moment.

« _C'est pas possible, tu ne te tais jamais. Incroyable. C'est une histoire, vraie ou pas peu importe. Je pense qu'on a d'autre préoccupation à avoir._ »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

Arrivé au manoir, le reste de la troupe voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Derek expliqua pour la personne et le collier. Ce qu'il fallait retenir est que désormais ils seront tranquilles à ce niveau-là. Ils ont déjà une meute d'Alpha à gérer et c'est bien assez. Il ne faut pas non plus leur ajouter des fous, des grottes qui disparaissent des colliers qui créent des on ne sait pas quoi ou encore des pilleurs. Ils avaient leur propre problème à gérer.

Allison fût la première à amener le souci du lien et des yeux rouges de Stiles. Derek lui répondis que suite à l'agression et à son désir d'être un équivalent aux loups il a tissé un lien avec un Alpha, Derek en l'occurrence. Lorsqu'il est en danger, il puise dans ce lien pour se renforcer, d'où une teinte pourpre des yeux.

C'était inventé de toutes pièces, mais le plus impressionnant c'est que tout le monde à gober l'histoire. Y compris les loups qui auraient pu entendre un changement de battement du cœur de Derek. Ou alors il avait menti à la perfection. Stiles savait très bien que la perfection n'existait pas. Néanmoins, il existe des gens pouvant tromper un polygraphe (détecteur de mensonge) alors pourquoi pas un loup. Aux dernières nouvelles les deux se basaient en partie sur les battements cardiaques. Stiles dévisageait Peter, lui aurait dû comprendre que Derek mentait. Ca paraissait tellement simple. Pourtant non il semblait croire ce que Derek lui avait raconté.

Derek laissa les ados rentrer chez eux. Les examens de fin de semestre arrivaient à grand pas et ils devaient réviser.

Stiles réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de son père afin de réviser avec Lydia. La révision était uniquement une excuse pour voir Lydia, il avait besoin de parler, mais ne savait pas réellement à qui se confier. Avant il se confiait souvent à Scott, mais là, c'était plus difficile. D'autant plus qu'il se voyait mal aborder Scott en disant : « _Oui Scott, ben voilà selon une folle, Derek et moi on s'aime._ » Scott n'arriverait pas à digérer la nouvelle. Son meilleur ami est censé être amoureux de son Alpha. Ça n'a ni queue, ni tête.

Comme prévu, Monsieur Martin déposa Lydia chez Stiles à l'heure prévue. Elle avait pris ses cours.

Les deux ados étaient installés dans la chambre de Stiles. Ils faisaient quelques révisions histoire de faire croire qu'ils en avaient besoin. Sans doute un effet de mode avait dit Lydia. « _Tout le monde est sous pression avec les révisions, à croire que c'est devenu la nouvelle tendance, j'aimerais bien moi une fois être sous pression pour les examens._ »

« _Tu peux toujours essayer de ne pas étudier._ »

« _Tu as déjà étudié pour un examen toi ?_ »

« _Naturellement_ » Son air faussement sincère fit bien rire Lydia.

« _Tu sais Lydia, faut bien que je donne l'impression à mon père et à Scott de travailler comme un malade._ »

« _Oui je comprends je faisais ça aussi du temps de Jackson. Mais Stiles, je suppose que si tu as demandé pour qu'on révise ensemble, c'est pour faire autre chose que réviser. Tu sais très bien que je ne révise jamais plus de 5 minutes, histoire de juste remettre mes notes aux propres, et je doute que tu fasses plus que moi en révision._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai. C'est par rapport au lien._ »

« _Allison m'a raconté. Tu te serais lié à Derek pour une histoire de puissance. Et sans t'en rendre compte ?_ »

« _Hum, Lydia, c'est la version de Derek pour la meute. C'est loin d'être aussi. Simple on va dire._ »

« _Explique-moi._ »

Stiles lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte. Il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il devait penser. Il expliqua aussi à Lydia que son père les aurait surpris à dormir ici dans le même lit, nu et au vu de la position, pas vraiment comme des amis. Derek confirme qu'il s'est bien réveillé dans son lit, mais ne se souvient de rien.

Lydia avait tout écouté sagement. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait, elle ne laissait transpirer aucune émotion.

« _Et. Tu ressens quelque chose pour Derek._ »

« _Tout dépends ce que tu entends par quelque chose._ »

« _Ne soit pas stupide._ »

« _Je l'apprécie, mais dire que j'en suis amoureux, ce n'est pas le cas._ »

Lydia réfléchissait.

« _Tu te rappelles notre escapade en forêt contre les Alphas pour retrouver Scott._ »

« _Oui je m'en rappelle._ »

« _Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit l'Isatis à propos de ton lien._ »

« _Oui, que si je n'étais toujours qu'aux sorbiers pour le repousser j'étais loin de comprendre ce que c'était._ »

« _L'amour ne se repousse pas par des artifices, et selon l'histoire le lien semblait fort similaire. A quelques différences près._ »

« _Explique !_ »

« _C'est simple. C'est deux personnes s'aimaient._ »

« _Oui, mais on ne sait pas depuis quand le lien s'est construit non plus._ »

« _Juste._ »

« _Tu penses que Derek est amoureux de moi ?_ »

« _Difficile à dire. Il ne laisse rien paraître. Il a l'habitude de cacher des choses._ »

Ils restèrent là à essayer de comprendre ce que pouvait être le lien avec les nouvelles informations. Pour la personne qu'ils ont rencontré, c'était claire, c'était le lien des âmes sœurs. Les craintes de Stiles furent confirmées quand dans les bestiaires ils trouvèrent des informations concernant le lien des âmes sœurs. Les informations étaient fort floues. Il était mentionné son existence, mais nulle part les conséquences ou les causes. Selon Lydia c'était sans doute dû au fait que dans le passé, les loups ne faisaient sans doute pas preuve d'autant de retenue et de contrôle que maintenant.

« _Stiles, je vais essayer de retourner dans l'inconscient de Peter enfui en moi._ »

« _Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien. Si Peter savait quelque chose se serai dans le bestiaire._ »

« _On a vu que pour l'Isatis il n'a pas tout dit._ »

« _Il a tenté d'abuser de quelqu'un, sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a préféré ne rien dire. On peut le comprendre._ »

« _Ca ne nous coute rien d'essayer._ »

« _Lydia, si, ça te coute à toi, tu mets ta santé en péril, et je n'ai pas envie. Ce lien est là, il n'est pas dangereux, donc voilà. On peut chercher à mieux le comprendre, mais je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un risque ça peau._ »

« _C'est vrai que ce qu'on a fait pour trouver un collier bizarre c'était une partie de plaisir._ »

« _Je ne savais pas ce qu'il nous attendrait._ »

« _Avoue Stiles, tu t'en foutais un peu des réponses, c'était l'aventure qui t'a attiré._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai, et se plonger dans les restes des pensées d'une autre personne après une morsure sous LSD et je ne sais quoi, ce n'est pas de l'aventure._ »

« _Et si je t'en proposais ? Tu serais partant ?_ »

« _Dit toujours ?_ »

« _Tu sautes au coup de Derek, tu lui roules un patin, et tu vois ça réaction._ »

« _Lydia c'est suicidaire ça, j'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse._ »

« _Non je ne suis pas folle à ce point-là. Je pense connaître une personne qui pourra nous aider._ »

« _Qui ?_ »

« _C'est là que ça se complique. C'est le loup isatis._ »

« _Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._ »

« _Il paraît qu'il se retrouve souvent à l'endroit où on l'a vu pour méditer._ »

« _J'avoue Lydia que je pense que ce n'est pas réellement une bonne idée. Derek nous tuera sans doute après._ »

« _Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que Derek pense._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai, tu penses qu'il nous aidera._ »

« _Non, mais on peut toujours essayer. Il m'a dit quand je lui ai posée une question qu'il ne me dirait pas ce qu'il sait._ » Lydia lui expliqua sa rencontre avec le loup après leurs aventures dans la mine.

Stiles semblait très intéressé. Il n'avait jamais abandonnée l'idée de trouver qui était ce fameux Isatis ni savoir ce que c'était. D'après Lydia, il devait être un loup tout à fait normal, c'est ce qu'il prétendait être, mais le fonctionnement était plutôt intéressant. Il prenait la même puissance que l'être aimé.

Les examens s'approchaient à grand pas. La moitié des élèves étaient sous effervescences et sous pression. Pour Lydia et Stiles, tout était devenu ennuyeux. Ils ne voyaient presque plus Alison, Scott, ou Isaac. La moitié des élèves passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque. L'autre moitié révisait à la cafeteria. Stiles et Lydia n'avaient pas réellement un endroit pour discuter. Tout était réservé à de l'étude.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Stiles, chauffage à fond pour discuter. C'était le seul endroit où pouvaient parler sans ce faire rappeler à l'ordre par les autres élèves sans cesse.

Quelqu'un toqua à la portière de Stiles. Lorsqu'il se retourne il y vu Derek. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis les fameuses révélations sur le lien qui devait les unir. Stiles ouvrit la fenêtre.

« _Je peux te parler._ » il adressa un sourire à Lydia. « _En privé si ça ne te dérange pas._ »

Stiles mit sa veste est parti rejoindre Derek dans sa voiture.

« _Je t'écoute ?_ »

« _Est-ce que tu m'évites ?_ »

« _Non…_ » Stiles venait de se rendre compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Derek. Il ne l'avait pas réellement évité, mais les occupations ont fait qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

« _J'ai l'impression qu'à vouloir à tout prix explorer ce lien, on ait découvert quelque chose que. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie que ce qu'on a découvert change quoi que ce soit._ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, je n'ai jamais changé. Ca a soulevé d'autre question, oui, mais je ne t'évite pas. Avec les examens, les révisions et tout, l'occasion de passer au manoir ne s'est pas réellement présentée. Tu sais a part pendant les cours, je ne vois plus Scott, Allison ou Isaac. Et encore, on ne se parle pas vraiment vu qu'ils doivent beaucoup plus bosser que Lydia ou moi._ »

« _D'accord. Sache que tu es toujours le bienvenu._ »

« _Je… Derek, je peux tenter un truc. C'est une idée de Lydia, ça paraît con mais bon._ »

Stiles se dressa sur son siège et s'approcha de Derek. Ils devaient être à 15 cm l'un de l'autre.

« _Oui, ça le fait pas, ça paraît trop con. Désolé._ »

« _Effectivement._ »

« _Je voulais voir si quelque chose allait se passer, mais enfin, laisse tomber._ »

« _Stiles, ce qui doit se passer se passera, mais je t'avoue que j'ai d'autre souci en tête qu'un histoire sur les âmes sœurs des loups. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours rien dit pour les vacances._ »

« _Merde, j'avais oublié. Mon père est d'accord. Il ne l'était pas, mais il a changé d'avis. Je pense qu'il va réussir à me fourguer un tonne de préservatif, mais bon._ »

« _Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, les loups sont cleans de ce côté._ » Derek faillit s'étouffer. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de ça à Stiles. Si ça se trouve ce n'était même pas lui qui était visé, pourquoi pas Lydia. Stiles était amoureux de Lydia, enfin sensé. Mais sensé l'être de lui aussi. Derek commençait à comprendre qu'il tombait peu à peu amoureux de l'hyper actif.

« _Les loups ne peuvent pas avoir le sida._ » Stiles était assez étonné, les loups garous étaient en partie humains.

« _Si on peut, mais notre système immunitaire est beaucoup plus performant que ceux des humain. Donc après deux semaines, on est guéri._ »

« _Wouaw. Je ne savais pas ça. Bon je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Lydia, et promis, ce weekend, on va essayer de passer._ »

Au moment sortir Derek lui attrapa le bras.

« _Stiles, tu ne veux pas réessayer ce que tu as essayé tout à l'heure ?_ »

« _Derek, c'est compliqué pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni comment ça fonctionne. Je n'ai pas ton expérience._ »

« _Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi. J'ai déjà eu des expériences oui, mais comme toi, avec des filles. Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour moi non plus. Je ne suis pas gay._ »

« _Pourtant tu voudrais que je t'embrasse._ »

« _Je voulais savoir s'il allait se passer un truc._ »

« _Ça aurait dû se passer avant quand on a voulu le faire. Mais comme rien ne venait, rien ne s'est passé. Tu ne penses pas ?_ »

« _Oui tu as raison._ » Derek ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire, mais il ne le saura pas non plus. Il regarda Stiles courir vers sa voiture. Il le désirait de plus en plus. Surtout depuis qu'il a vu ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Peut-être devait-il en parler à Stiles. Peut-être que ça lui ferai changer d'avis, ou pire, ça l'éloignerai définitivement. A cette pensée, il senti son loup intérieur hurler à la mort. Derek démarra et retourna en trombe chez lui.

Arrivé dans sa voiture, il expliqua à Lydia ce que Derek était venu lui dire. Pour Lydia ce serai bien que Stiles essaye de l'embrasser, il se passera sans doute quelque chose. C'était vrai que depuis un certain temps, ils ne voyaient plus Derek. Lydia poussa Stiles à le voir seul à seul, il se produira sans doute quelque chose. Stiles était moins de cet avis. Lydia accepta d'aller tenir la chandelle.

« _Tu sais Stiles, tu pourrais voir Derek dans un endroit que vous aimez tous les deux._ »

« _Lydia arrête ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant._ »

« _Je pense que vous devriez vous connaître un peu plus l'un est l'autre._ »

« _Je veux bien essayer, mais pas tout de suite, alors vient avec moi ce weekend chez Derek, j'ai peur de, comme dire, de ne pas savoir réagir à certain chose._ »

« _Comme ?_ »

« _J'ai peur que ce que j'ai appris modifie mon comportement car je suis sensé l'aimer, mais enfin voilà._ »

« _Faut pas que tu modifies ton comportement, mais je suis d'accord pour ce weekend, mais une fois, juste une fois. Vient me chercher samedi à 10h00. Et n'oublie pas de prévenir Derek. Bon il faut retourner en cours maintenant._ »

Lydia devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle savait que l'Isatis c'était laissé approcher par elle plus d'une fois, et avait même accepté de discuter avec. C'était assez rare selon le Dr Deaton. Personne n'avait pu l'approcher d'aussi prêt. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis dans le bois chercher Scott. C'est elle qui est venue à lui et rien ne s'était passé. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se releva, s'habilla beaucoup plus chaudement et parti devant la fameuse falaise où, par deux fois, elle avait rencontré ce loup.

Elle était habillée devant la porte d'entrée et réfléchissait. Une autre question était parvenue à elle. Comment à pied a-t'elle put parcourir cette distance en aussi peu de temps. Elle se rappelle bien du retour avec Derek, ou de l'allé avec Stiles, il leur avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure de voiture. Elle était arrivée là-bas après moins d'une heure d'errance. Avait-elle perdu la notion du temps et mal lu son réveil. C'est étrange, très étrange. Tant pis, elle allait emprunter la voiture à papa. De toute façon si elle ne fait aucune gratte, il ne se doutera de rien. Il fallait surtout faire vite.

Il devait être 3h00 du matin lorsqu'elle arriva à la falaise. Elle se dit en elle-même pourvu qu'il ait eu une insomnie. Elle patienta presque 2 heures mais rien, personne ne vint. Elle dû se résigner à rentrer chez elle.

Au cours Stiles lui fit la remarque qu'elle paraissait fort fatiguée. Elle balaya la remarque rapidement en affirmant une mauvaise nuit suite à un problème de fille. Stiles se contenta de la réponse. Il lui rappela également le rendez-vous chez Derek en la redéposant chez elle.

Malgré le fait que ses parents soient absents, Stiles préféra la laisser se reposer. Devant la télévision sur le canapé elle s'endormir rapidement, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Une nuit blanche ça fatigue.

Lydia se réveilla en sursaut, encore toute moite.

« _Voyons Lydia, tu as encore fait un cauchemar, rien de plus._ »

Rapidement, elle alla prendre un verre d'eau pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Elle enleva aussi ses vêtements pour aller prendre une douche. Lydia ne pouvait supporter ne pas être à son avantage et encore moins être plaquante de transpiration. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la baie vitrée qui donne se le jardin recouvert de neige. Le paysage était splendide. Elle fut très étonné, une personne l'observait, deux yeux bleus vif la regardait. Le loup était étendu dans un transat sur la neige et ne paraissait pas déranger par la température glaciale. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour aller le rejoindre puis se souvint qu'elle était nue chez elle. Elle courut rapidement prendre ses vêtements qu'elle remit un peu n'importe comme ainsi que son gros manteau. Le loup était toujours là. Comme si de rien n'était.

Elle s'en approcha et s'assis face à lui sur un transat.

« _Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me contacter, ni de me retrouver. Les bois ne sont pas suffisamment sûrs._ »

« _Je sais me défendre, mais je voulais te poser une question._ »

« _J'ai pu le remarquer, et tu sais bien que je n'y répondrai pas._ »

« _Comment as-tu su que j'étais partie à ta recherche ? Tu m'as suivie ?_ »

« _Non j'ai senti ton odeur ce soir. Elle était faible. Donc je suppose que hier tu es allé jusqu'à l'endroit où tu m'as déjà vu._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai._ »

« _Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Ca ne te mènera à rien._ »

« _Je voulais te rencontrer._ »

« _Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de contact. J'en ai déjà eu trop de fois. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je suis seulement venu t'avertir de faire attention._ »

« _Pourquoi tu ne dois pas avoir de contact._ »

« _J'ai des ordres clairs, je ne suis qu'un observateur. Je ne dois en rien interagir._ »

« _Grâce à toi on a sauvé Scott._ »

« _Oui, et j'ai reçu un blâme pour ça._ »

« _Comment ? On t'a blâmé pour avoir sauvé quelqu'un ?_ »

« _Non, pour m'être exposé, et donc mis en danger._ »

« _Donc cette conversation devrait ne pas exister ?_ »

« _Oui._ » Il lui sourit, enfin, il inclina la tête comme un chien fait quand il regarde un humain. Lydia l'interpréta pour un sourire joueur. Elle se rappela que le loup devait être dans la séduction, c'est un Isatis, il aime défier, il est intelligent, il sait désobéir. Lydia décida de jouer dans le même registre. Elle n'était aussi, si pas plus, intelligente que lui.

Elle se leva et s'en approcha. Elle poussa ses jambes pour qu'il les replie et se mit sur le même transat. Elle croisa ses bras qu'elle appuya sur ses genoux.

« _Et dans cette conversation inexistante._ » Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et senti une chaleur rassurante s'émaner de lui. « _Tu penses que._ » Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses. « _J'aurais, comment dire._ » Elle glissa ses mains sous le T-Shirt de l'Isatis. Elle le senti se cabrer, il allait la repousser ou se dégager. Elle enfuit ses doigts dans la fourrure douce et soyeuse de l'animal et commença à le gratter, comme elle gratterait le ventre à un chien.

Il s'étendit d'un coup. Elle continue à gratter. « _J'aurais une réponse._ » Elle regarda, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait apprécier le traitement que Lydia lui prodiguait. Elle se coucha entièrement sur lui. Avec ses mains, elle commença à lui gratter derrière les oreilles. Elle suivait à la lettre ce qu'on lui avait dit de l'Isatis, enfin ce que le Dr Deaton lui en avait dit. Elle laissa ses mains derrière ses oreilles prêtes à recommencer.

L'isatis ouvrit ses yeux. Lydia y plongeât les siens. Tout à coup elle se senti bien, elle n'avait plus froid. Ce parfum, son parfum lui rappela celui qu'elle avait offert à Jackson. Il le mettait sans arrêt.

« _Tu voulais un réponse à quoi ?_ »

« _Je, je ne sais plus._ » Lydia essaya de reprendre ses esprits. « _Si, voilà, que sais-tu du lien qui unis Stiles à Derek._ » Lydia avait su garder la tête froide.

L'Isatis se déplaça pour se relever. « _Je t'avoue que tu as gagné, je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais je n'en sais que peu de chose, et rappelle-toi, cette conversation n'a jamais existé._ »

« _Pourquoi j'ai gagné ? Et de quelle conversation veux-tu parler._ »

« _Tu es réellement immuniser aux loups garous._ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _Ca fait deux questions, et tu ne voulais qu'une réponse, tu as le droit à une réponse, pas à deux. Bien que vu ton intelligence, tu as sans doute la réponse à ces deux questions. Je te demanderai de ne pas ébruiter celle à mon sujet._ »

« _Je n'ai pas encore la réponse, et je te jure que je ne vais pas essayer de la découvrir ni d'y réfléchir._ »

« _Le lien alors ?_ »

« _Oui !_ »

« _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Stiles est né pour satisfaire un loup._ »

« _Ca veut dire ?_ »

« _C'est très compliqué ce genre de chose._ » Des hurlements se firent entendre. Elle vit l'Isatis baisser les oreilles.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on te rappelle à l'ordre ?_ »

« _Non ce n'est pas ma meute._ »

« _La meute d'Alpha. Ca ne peut pas être la meute à Derek. Il va y avoir un combat ? Que va-t-il se passer ?_ »

« _Tu auras ta réponse, mais je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe. C'est mon rôle. Je reviendrai après, désolé._ »

« _Comment puis-je être sûr que tu reviendras ?_ »

« _Tu as eu le dessus sur moi, j'ai perdu, donc tu auras ta réponse._ »

D'un bon il partit derrière le mur. Lydia s'imagina qu'il était parti courir en direction de bruit pour se renseigner sur les agissements de la meute d'Alpha. Peut-être en saura-t-elle plus à son retour. Elle ne se fit quand même pas trop d'illusion. Elle alla prendre sa douche. Elle laissa la porte de la baie vitré légèrement ouverte. Un peu comme une invitation à entrer, et pour lui dire qu'elle était toujours là à l'attendre.

Elle se rappela la douceur de son poil. Puis l'odeur de son parfum. Le souvenir de Jackson refit son apparition. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leur rupture. Elle n'était sans doute pas prête à se relancer dans une nouvelle relation. De plus, Stiles devait être avec Derek. C'était le destin elle en était sûre, mais allait de toute façon avoir une confirmation.

Il devait être presque minuit quand elle entendit des pas dans la neige dans le jardin. L'isatis venait d'arriver. Il se secoua pour évacuer la neige sur lui. Lydia ouvrit rapidement la porte fenêtre et le laissa entrer.

« _Que s'est-il passé._ »

Il la regarda, un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle posait trop de question. « _J'ai transmis les observations. Je suis neutre, je ne fais qu'observer._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai. Tu vas m'expliquer pour le lien ?_ »

« _Le plus étrange, c'est que tu as un millier de question à me poser, mais tu vas me poser une question que ne te concerne pas, et qui ne va sans doute pas t'apporter un mieux._ »

« _Si, car j'aime Stiles._ »

« _Tu mens très mal._ »

« _Oui je sais, mais ça vaut le coup de tester._ »

« _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Soit je vais te dire ce que je sais de ce lien, mais je t'assure que ça ne va en rien t'apporter. Enfin ça va sans doute confirmer ce que tu sais déjà. Il existe, sur terre, des humains, dont les caractéristiques font qu'ils sont désirables pour les loups._ »

« _Ca veut dire quoi ?_ »

« _Tout et rien. Stiles fait partie des humains qui sont né pour satisfaire le désir des loups._ »

« _Quel type de désir._ » Il la regarda pour lui dire qu'elle voyait très bien de quoi elle parlait. « _Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire, que tout tourne autour du sexe ?_ »

« _Tout est sexuel. Sigmund l'a dit bien avant moi._ »

« _Oui je connais Freud, tout est sexe. Mais… Enfin continue._ »

« _Donc les loups ont des désirs, comme tout être humain, et oui, le sexe en fait partie._ »

« _Donc, si je comprends bien quand tu as dit que tu voulais voir l'impossible c'était pour ça. C'est si rare que ça ?_ »

« _Oui et non._ »

« _Ca c'est une réponse. Elle ne veut rien dire en plus._ »

« _Stiles n'a pas encore connu de loup. Souvent les loups les repère bien vite, et enfin voilà. Ils en profitent, en font un loup ou le tue en fonction de leur capacité à se contenir. Le mort est souvent la suite la plus logique. Une relation avec un être créer pour le loup est très différente qu'avec une autre personne ou un autre loup._ »

« _Et c'est pareil avec un Isatis._ »

« _Je n'aborderai pas ce côté._ »

« _Donc Stiles a été créer pour les loups, soit, mais pourquoi Derek ?_ »

« _Cet être va s'attacher au premier loup qu'il va croiser._ »

« _Ben alors il y a un problème, c'est Scott le premier loup._ »

« _On est complètement loup qu'après la pleine lune._ »

« _Donc c'est Derek. Mais peut-il combler un autre loup ?_ »

« _Oui c'est possible. N'importe quel loup._ »

« _D'où le fait que l'autre meute le cherche aussi._ »

« _Je suis pas au courant pour ça. Donc je ne saurais pas te dire._ »

« _Et le lien avec Derek. Ces yeux qui deviennent rouge._ »

« _Derek est un Alpha, Derek l'a reconnu comme sien, Stiles l'a reconnu comme son Alpha, Stiles l'a reconnu comme sien. Tout était là pour créer un lien qui les unis_ »

« _C'est tout simples, pas d'âme sœur ?_ »

« _C'est pareil. Juste le nom qui change. Les âmes sœurs sont un concept. Ils se sont reconnu comme fait l'un pour l'autre. Stiles a des caractéristiques qui font qu'il plait à Derek et vice-versa._ »

« _Mais… Ils ne sont pas gay, enfin à la base, je n'ai jamais exploré, mais ils se disent tous les deux hétéros._ »

« _Selon Freud ?_ »

« _Tout être humain nait bi, et c'est en grandissant qu'il se forge une identité sexuelle._ »

« _Si tu ôtes le genre. Quand tu tombes amoureux d'une personne c'est pour ce qu'elle, ce qu'elle représente, ses qualités, ses défauts._ »

« _Oui, donc pourquoi ne pas tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe._ »

« _C'est parce qu'ils sont hétéros qu'ils ne se sont pas encore accoupler._ »

« _Stiles pouvait très bien être pour une louve ?_ »

« _Oui, et il peut l'être toujours, mais son esprit a reconnu Derek et vice versa._ »

« _Et donc arrivé aussi loin dans le lien est rare._ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Ils s'aiment, mais refusent de se l'avouer car ce sont deux hommes, et qu'ils n'ont jamais, enfin entre homme quoi._ »

« _Je suppose, je ne suis pas à leur place._ »

Lydia laissa partir le loup. Il avait répondu à ces questions. Elle commençait à l'apprécié aussi dangereux puisse-t-il être. Il n'en restait pas moins gentil et attentionné avec les humains. C'était inné chez lui d'être avenant avec les humains, comme ça lui avait été expliqué.

La discussion l'avait conforté dans le fait que Stiles et Derek devait finir ensemble. Et qu'ils le veulent ou non. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais comme leur faire comprendre. Comme éviter qu'il continue à se tourner autour sans cesse.

Demain, elle essayera de prendre Derek à part et de voir ce qu'il pense. Il faudra qu'elle se montre forte, car Derek est une forte tête à ce niveau-là. Elle se remémora les différentes fois ou elle avait vu Derek. Quand Stiles l'avais blessé, quand il s'était mis devant Stiles pour le protéger, à la mine à l'université. Quand Stiles lui avait sauté dans les bras à l'université ou quand ils ont tué un Alpha. C'était clair que oui. Ils s'étaient bien reconnus comme âmes sœurs.

Le second problème était les instincts de Derek. D'après l'Isatis, le contrôle durant l'acte devait être très difficile. Ce qu'il faisait que le loup tuait l'humain dans la majeure partie des cas. Elle devait d'abord en parler à Derek. Pour être sûre qu'il puisse se contrôler. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'essaye pas de manœuvre d'approchement auprès de Stiles. Car au vu de Stiles, elle était sûre qu'en une semaine Derek pouvait l'avoir séduit. Mais il ne le connaissait sans doute pas autant qu'elle.

Elle espérait quand même que demain, Peter ou Isaac soit là. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de tenir la chandelle toute la journée. Bien qu'à son avis, Isaac soit en train de réviser.

Stiles fut à l'heure chez Lydia comme prévu. Par contre, elle était légèrement en retard. Stiles lui fit une remarque sur son air tout aussi fatigue.

« _Stiles tu sais bien que ce genre de problème de fille ne dure pas une journée. Tu te rappelles le cours de biologie, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin._ »

Au son du mot dessin, Stiles paru un peu écœuré, « _Non non, ça va pas de dessin, et d'exemple s'il te plait. Je m'inquiétais juste, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi fatigué, et je suppose, que ce problème ne se produit pas une fois par an. Donc c'est étrange que cette fois-ci tu sois fatiguée._ »

Lydia n'avait jamais réfléchis un peu plus loin sur son excuse, pour elle s'était claire, Stiles étant un homme il ne voudrait sûrement pas en savoir plus sur ce genre de problème. Sa voie était plus lié à de l'inquiétude qu'à une curiosité. Il était vrai que Lydia faisait de plus en plus de cauchemar. Les souvenirs de Peter se mélangeaient souvent aux siens.

« _Tu sais Stiles, ça arrive parfois aux gens de mal dormir. C'est vrai que ces nuits-ci ne sont pas des meilleurs pour moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tout va bien._ »

Lydia savait très bien que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait aucun problème de santé. Elle avait passé ces deux nuits à ne pas dormir pour parler à l'Isatis. C'est vrai que vu sous un certain angle, ça pourrait devenir un souci de santé, si l'Isatis décidait de la tuer car elle était trop curieuse. Elle aurait voulu lui poser un millier de question. Mais le plus important était savoir pour Stiles et Derek.

Dans la voiture Lydia posait plein de question à Stiles, sur ce qu'il allait dire, comme il allait se présenter devant Derek, ce qu'il allait faire. L'air de rien, le comportement avait changé, et une certaine gêne s'était installer chez Stiles vis-à-vis de Derek. Ils eurent une discussion par rapport à l'Isatis, Lydia voulait savoir s'ils devaient maintenir la compétition, ou s'il fallait en parler avec Derek. Stiles voulait maintenir encore un peu la compétition. Il n'était pas en couple avec Derek et il ne comptait pas partager les informations à ce niveau.

« _Derek ne sait pas que nous sommes proche de ce loup. Tu te rappelles ce que le Dr Deaton a dit. Ces loups sont un atout précieux pour les meutes. Nous ne sommes pas des loups, il nous l'a rappelé quand on l'a vu la première fois. Donc si on en parle à Derek, si on lui transmet les informations, on le met en danger, et je tiens un peu à ma vie._ »

« _Tu as raison._ » Lydia n'osait pas lui parler qu'elle a revu l'Isatis. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui dire qu'elle a eu une discussion avec lui au sujet de lien entre Stiles et Derek.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Derek, celui-ci les attendait sur le perron. Lydia le détailla. Il avait fait un effort en habillement. Un jeans, une chemise blanche, il s'était rasé, et bien coiffé, enfin mieux. Pas le Derek aux cheveux hirsutes qu'elle avait vu plus d'une fois. Lydia décida d'ouvrir la marche devant l'air un peu mal à l'aise de Stiles qui lui emboita immédiatement le pas.

Arrivé devant Derek, Lydia lui fit la bise. Elle ne lui avait jamais faite, Derek fut étonné, mais la lui rendit. Lydia n'avait pas fait ça innocemment, et effectivement, Stiles, toujours un peu dans la lune, fit exactement la même chose.

La manoir était rangé et nettoyé à la perfection. C'est vrai qu'avec les examens qui approchent, le peu de temps laissé à la meute pour les entrainements, Derek avait le temps pour s'occuper du manoir.

Lydia alla s'installer dans le divan à côté de Peter qui lisait son journal. Laissant exprès Stiles et Derek seul dans le hall.

Peter se pencha légèrement pour chuchoté à l'oreille de Lydia : « _Ça ne sert à rien, ils vont venir ici._ »

« _Je ne comprends pas._ »

« _Je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre Derek et Stiles. Je sais qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais n'arrivent pas se l'avouer. Ça se voit, ça se sent. Je suppose que le lien est dû à ça, mais si Derek n'a pas voulu en parler à sa meute ça lui regarde._ »

« _Comment tu sais ça ?_ »

« _Ça s'appelle l'expérience. Vous êtes encore un peu trop jeune pour comprendre ça. Je suis plus vieux, j'ai vécu plus de chose que vous. L'amour, je connais, et je sais reconnaître quand je le vois._ »

Effectivement Stiles et Derek les rejoignirent dans le salon. Derek se mit dans un fauteuil et Stiles dans le divan en face. Un silence commençait à s'installer. Lydia regardait successivement Stiles et Derek. Ils n'osaient ni se parler, ni se regarder. Lydia allait devoir briser la glace. Elle ne voulait pas passer toute la journée à se regarder en chien de Fayence.

« _Dites, pour les vacances, vous avez décidé quelque chose. C'est pas que je m'inquiète un peu, mais je ne compte pas trop aller au canada en voiture ou encore moins à pied. On a quand même tous les états à traverser, soit plusieurs millier de kilomètre._ »

Peter prit la parole « _Derek, je t'avais dit de commencer à te soucier de ça. Tu es non seulement un adulte, mais aussi l'Alpha, ce n'est pas des enfants qui vont pouvoir réserver des billets d'avion._ »

« _Tu as raison Peter, ben voilà Derek, faut que tu penses à réfléchir pour les dates, quand on partirait. Stiles tu peux regarder les prix des billets._ »

Stiles prit son ordinateur, tous les 4 s'installèrent sur le même divan où il était. Lydia se mit juste à côté de lui et tira Peter pour qu'il se mette à côté d'elle, et en ne laissant qu'une place à côté de Stiles pour Derek. Lydia, aidée de Peter firent exprès de prendre beaucoup de place pour les obliger à être collé.

Il devait être approximativement midi lorsque Lydia avait scandé qu'on commanderait bien une pizza. Derek prit la commande, ainsi que celle d'Isaac toujours en train de réviser. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre des boissons fraiches.

Sans qu'il ne fasse réellement attention, Lydia l'avait suivi. Elle referma la porte de frigo alors que Derek venait juste de l'ouvrir. Elle le bloqua contre et le regarda dans les yeux.

« _Lydia, tu ne fais pas le poids._ »

« _Non, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu l'aimes ?_ »

« _Qui ?_ »

« _Stiles._ »

« _Je l'apprécie, c'est un bon gars. Pourquoi cette question ?_ »

« _Derek, ne nous prend pas pour des cons. Je me pose cette question bien avant qu'on parle d'un lien entre toi et Stiles, bien avant qu'on me raconte ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans la grotte. Même Peter est au courant. Je veux la vérité. Est-ce que tu l'aimes._ »

Derek baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait, depuis qu'il a vu ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans la chambre, il voulait plus que tout renouveler l'expérience, découvrir plus, aller plus loin si Stiles le voulait. Il avait vraiment du mal à se l'avouer, mais oui il l'aimait.

« _Tu sais, j'ai déjà la réponse, mais je veux juste l'entendre de ta propre voie._ »

Derek paru très étonné. « _Tu penses avoir la réponse ?_ » Il avait pris un ton un peu moqueur. Comme une adolescente pouvait savoir les émotions d'un loup, d'un Alpha.

« _Je ne suis pas conne. La réponse est oui. Je sais plus que ce que même toi peut imaginer._ »

« _Explique._ »

« _Non. Je n'ai toujours pas ta réponse, et je veux une sincère._ »

« _Oui, je pense que je suis amoureux de lui. Je t'avoue que c'est compliqué, je ne comprends pas tout. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre mes sentiments, ça me parait…_ »

« _Surnaturelle._ »

« _Oui c'est ça. Tu as déjà connu ça ?_ »

« _Ca n'a rien à voir. Stiles est né pour toi._ »

« _Oui on revient sur les âmes sœurs, je connais le refrain._ »

Lydia lui raconta ce que l'Isatis lui avait dit sur les êtres né pour les loups. Derek ne lui posa aucune question sur comment elle avait obtenu les informations. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle a réussi à garder des contacts avec ce loup, elle ne voulait pas non plus le mettre en danger, et donc elle par la même occasion.

« _J'ai une seule demande. Promet-moi de faire attention. Promet-moi de te contrôler._ »

« _J'ai dû mal à comprendre._ »

« _Lorsque vous ferez l'amour, ce sera différent pour toi, ce sera mieux, plus puissant, plus jouissif, et par conséquent ta nature pourrait rapidement prendre le dessus. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'humain se fait mordre, mais c'est très rare. Le plus souvent le loup tue l'humain. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, il a juste de mal à se contrôler._ »

« _Je me contrôle très bien._ »

« _Ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que tu as connu._ »

« _Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai attention, et tant que je ne serai pas sûr de me contrôler il n'y aura rien. Je te le jure. Maintenant, comment sais-tu tout ça._ »

Peter les appela car Stiles venait de terminer de faire le parcours complet et voulait avoir l'avis des autres. Lydia en profita pour éluder la question. Elle remarqua dans le regard de Derek, qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. En revenant, elle lui chuchota. « _Je suis aussi doué que toi pour cacher des choses, et je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas, à l'instar d'un chien avec son os. Je te le dirai sans doute en temps utile._ » Elle reparti devant en sautillant comme si rien de s'était passé. Derek devait faire attention. Lydia savait tout. Peter aussi vu son ouïe, bien que d'après Lydia il était au courant bien avant aujourd'hui. Ce qui explique son comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

Stiles avait tout prévu. L'avion décollait à 10h00 le premier samedi des vacances et il rentrait 13 jours plus tard, le vendredi à 21h00. Il avait assez de place pour transporter les valises de tout le monde dans son coffre, ainsi que les skis et autres. La voiture ne Derek n'a pas autant de place. Il faudra quand même se rendre à deux voitures. Le prix des deux semaines de parking était abordable si on réservait le parking en même temps que le vol. Le chemin pour se rendre au chalet, les pass de ski. Tout avait été organisé comme du papier à musique.

Le reste de la journée se déroule assez bien. Stiles et Derek étaient redevenus normaux, plus de comportement gêné.

Derek obtint rapidement l'accord des autres, et surtout des parents, indispensable, vu que la plus part des membres de sa meute étaient toujours mineurs. Derek fit les réservations pour tout le monde.

Le weekend avant les examens était réservé aux révisions. Bien que Stiles et Lydia n'en aient guère besoin, leurs parents respectifs ne voulaient pas les laisser sortir. Ils devaient réviser.

Comme à son habitude, Stiles vérifiait si tout était correct, s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait vérifié leur itinéraire au moins une dizaine de fois. Il avait pris contact avec une compagnie de taxi pour amener tout le monde de l'aéroport au chalet. Il n'y avait pas besoin de transport pour atteindre les pistes, vu de la très faible distance qui les séparait.

Il devait être près de 10 heures du soir quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Stiles trouva ça étrange à cette heure-ci. Vu que son père n'était pas là, il regarda d'abord par la fenêtre de sa chambre et aperçu la voiture de Derek. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et l'appela pour qu'il rentre.

« _Tu te plains qu'on passe par la fenêtre, mais quand on veut passer par la porte, tu nous ouvres la fenêtre._ » Derek venait de refermer la fenêtre.

« _Je sais que tu as eu envie de te comporter en chien civilisé, mais je n'ai pas encore l'habitude, et j'avais pas envie de descendre alors que tu pouvais sauter jusqu'ici. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici ?_ »

« _J'ai senti des odeurs de loups. Ils rodent et je voulais m'assurer que tout allais bien ? Je sais que le Shérif n'est pas là il est de garde. Si tu préfères je peux rester dehors, je ne veux pas te gêner._ »

« _Non non, c'est bon, reste._ »

Ils allumèrent la télévision pour regarder un film. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit. Derek resta un peu à distance. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir l'odeur de Stiles, cette odeur l'enivrerait. Même s'il n'avait aucun contact physique avec lui, il se sentait heureux. Il sentait son loup ronronner en lui. L'Alpha avait envie de plus, il le sentait, mais se contentât de ce qu'il avait. A la fin du film Stiles parti mettre son pyjama. Il se déshabilla dans la chambre alors que Derek était présent.

« _Heu, Stiles, je suis là._ » Il se retourna rapidement.

« _Derek c'est bon, tu sais à quoi ressemble un homme. Puis… Je me rappelle un truc que tu m'as dit._ »

Derek était fort étonné, toujours couché sur le lit, il regarda Stiles s'installer en tailleur devant lui. Derek était étonné, car il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il sentait chez Stiles une certaine excitation, similaire à celle qu'il a quand il va sortir un truc qui va mettre mal à l'aise l'Alpha. Puis le pyjama étrange de Stiles, il avait des formules de mathématique et de chimie représentées dessus. Derek les détailla un peu plus. Il avait du mal à en comprendre la plupart.

Voyant Derek détailler son pyjama, Stiles lui précisa : « _Oui c'est un pyjama que Lydia m'a offert, c'est pour les élèves studieux._ »

« _Sinon tu voulais parler de quoi que je t'aurais dit ?_ »

« _Ca c'est passé ici, alors qu'on avait une discussion sur le sexe. Tu m'as promis de me montrer la tienne._ »

Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui demanda ça. Et effectivement, Derek se senti encore plus mal à l'aise. Surtout quand il se rappela qu'il lui avait bien dit ça.

« _Stiles, ce sont des paroles en l'air, tu le sais bien._ »

« _Vraiment._ »

Derek se redressa sur ses coudes. « _Je te trouve étrange, avant quand je t'avais vu en boxer, je me suis carrément fait vilipender, maintenant tu te déshabilles devant moi, et tu me demandes même de faire pareil pour me mater. Tu vas bien._ »

« _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, depuis, l'explication, je me dis que j'ai plus besoin d'avoir de la pudeur vis-à-vis de toi. On est sensé finir en couple donc voilà._ »

« _Oui mais ce n'est pas encore le cas._ »

« _Derek ?_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Ca va paraître stupide. Mais tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit._ »

« _Je n'avais pas prévu de m'éloigner, j'ai prévu de rester à distance pour voir si tout se passe bien. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai senti la présence de loups._ »

« _Je parlais pas de ça, mais de l'endroit où tu es._ »

« _Tu veux que je reste dans ton lit ?_ » Derek senti son cœur s'emballer « _Avec toi ?_ »

« _Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je t'avoue que la fameuse nuit, ou on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai étrangement bien dormir, à la perfection même._ »

Derek senti son loup crier victoire. Mais il se rappela aussi les paroles de Lydia sur le contrôle. De toute façon, une nuit de sommeil n'engage à rien. Derek accepta.

« _Derek, tu veux que je te prête un pyjama, il ne fait pas chaud._ »

« _Je suis un loup, je n'ai jamais de problème de température. Il est minuit, donc tu vas aller dormir._ »

Stiles se mit sous les couvertures en laissant la place à Derek pour l'y rejoindre. Derek ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. La perte de contrôle lui pendait au nez. Ça c'était déjà passé la dernière fois. Ses instincts avaient pris le dessus. Il ne devait pas laisser ce fait ce reproduire. Il regarda Stiles. Il était en train de l'attendre. Derek ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Stiles avait décidé de ne plus avoir de pudeur avec lui. Le corps de Stiles était désirable, quand il l'a vu il a dû détourner la tête pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avait pris pas mal de muscle, la fine cicatrice lui donnait un air un peu bad boy. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son corps. De toute façon Derek non plus, et comme il voulait Stiles, comme il l'aurait, un moment donné son humain le verra nu.

Derek se déshabilla sous les yeux de Stiles. Il faisait bien attention à écouter chacun de ses battements pour entendre une différence. Le rythme resta bien régulier. Soit Derek le laisse sans effet, soit Stiles ne le matait pas réellement. Effectivement Stiles était un perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'avait bien vu, mais n'y prêta pas réellement d'attention. Derek se glissa sous les couvertures.

« _Je saurais pas._ »

Derek regarda Stiles : « _Tu veux que je parte ?_ »

« _Non, reste, mais je, enfin …_ »

« _On est juste deux amis qui dormons, bon ok, dans le même lit, mais rien de plus._ »

« _Merci._ »

Stiles se releva et bougea complètement son pyjama puis se remit sous les couvertures. Derek pu sentir certain désir. Il devait absolument se clamer.

« _Désolé, mais, tu es une véritable chaudière à haut rendement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un sauna._ » Il rigola.

« _Essaye de dormir, je suis là et je veillerai sur toi. N'oublie pas je suis ton Alpha maintenant._ »

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement. Stiles se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda Derek. Il dormait paisiblement tourné vers lui. Stiles le détailla. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de critère de beauté. Danny lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait canon. Pourquoi alors Stiles ne se sentait pas attiré par lui. Il se leva et alla aux toilettes. En revenant dans la chambre, il vit deux yeux rouges l'observer. Stiles se plaqua contre le mur. Les yeux disparurent directement.

« _Stiles, ça va. Désolé, je ne te voyais plus dans le lit._ »

« _Tu m'as fait une frayeur monstre, j'ai cru que. Enfin c'était quelqu'un d'autre._ »

Derek lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à venir se recoucher près de lui.

« _Stiles tu es glacé._ »

« _Normal, je suis nu dans la maison, et le chauffage se coupe durant la nuit._ »

Derek se rapprocha un peu pour que sa chaleur le réchauffe. A cette sensation, Stiles cola son dos contre lui. Derek ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mit sa main sur le torse de Stiles pour le maintenir contre lui et le tenir chaud. Stiles se laissa faire, et au vu des battements de son cœur il s'endormir instantanément. Derek senti ses instincts revenir, l'envie de faire Stiles siens. Il pensa très fort à Lydia et à ses paroles ainsi que sa promesse. De toute façon Stiles ne voulait pas, enfin pas maintenant, il pourra le faire sien, mais il doit patienter, chaque chose en son temps. Il s'approche un peu du coup de Stiles. Son odeur le calma. Il put s'endormir sans aucun problème.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla doucement. Il était toujours dans les bras de Derek. Il avait aussi un peu chaud. Il essaye de l'appeler pour voir si Derek dormait toujours. Au vu de grognement, il semblerait que non, mais aussi que monsieur l'Alpha ne soit pas réellement du matin. Stiles essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Derek. Il se retourna pour lui parler.

« _Debout belle aux bois dormant, il est 9h30._ »

Derek ouvrit les yeux. « _C'est pas possible Stiles dès le matin tu commences déjà, tais-toi et laisse-moi encore un peu dormir il est tôt._ »

« _Ohh Monsieur n'est pas du matin à ce que je vois. Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Je suppose qu'avant de prendre la tienne tu attends un peu que… Enfin tu comprends._ »

Derek grogna, sorti les griffes et essaya de le griffer, mais avec très peu d'entrain, comme une sorte de jeu. Il ne voulait pas réellement le griffer, juste le taquiner.

En se levant Stiles lui promis d'aller lui chercher un grattoir à chat. Il se dirigeât vers sa salle de bain en laissant Derek se reposer encore un peu.

Derek avait bien dormi, il en voulait encore des nuits pareils. Il aimait bien être avec Stiles. Tout à coup Derek senti un poids sur lui.

« _Stiles, va prendre ta douche et laisse-moi dormir._ » Derek remit les couvertures sur sa tête pour avoir la paix.

« _C'est déjà fait à ton tour maintenant._ »

« _Je… peux… pas… encore 5 minutes._ »

« _Encore, mais tu as fait quoi pendant que je prenais ma douche tu étais sensé essayer de te calmer._ »

« _Stiles, j'ai pas l'habitude de me lever au aurore, j'aime trainer dans le lit._ »

« _Je ne sais pas si ce que tu me dis est vrai, mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as encore besoin de 5 minutes._ » Devant l'air étonné de Derek Stiles ajouta : « _Je te rappelle que tu as dormi collé à moi, et que j'ai senti._ »

Derek maugréât : « _Ben si tu sais ce que c'est laisse-moi encore un peu de temps._ »

« _Je descends faire le petit déjeuner, si dans 20 minutes tu n'es pas là je monte avec un sceau d'eau froide. Je t'ai mis tout ce qu'il faut sur le porte serviette._ »

Derek descendit un peu après. Il prit le café que lui avait servi Stiles : « _Après je serai bien réveillé. Au fait, désolé pour ce matin, c'est, enfin le matin._ »

« _Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu es un homme avec ce que ça implique._ »

« _Ce, enfin, non rien, je suis juste désolé, j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise._ »

« _Non ça va. Au fait, je dois aller au magasin de sport pour de l'équipement de ski, tu veux venir, il y aura Scott aussi._ »

Derek acquiesça et proposa de conduire. Il devrait normalement retrouver Scott là-bas avec sa mère. Stiles fit un mot à son père pour lui dire qu'il était parti voir pour du matériel de ski avec Derek et Scott. Derek proposa de prendre sa voiture. D'un part pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à sauter sur Stiles, et aussi, parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa façon de conduire.

Il arriva au magasin en même temps que Scott et sa mère. Stiles et Scott était les seuls à n'avoir jamais été au ski. Stiles préférait les vacances au soleil, un peu comme Scott. Pendant que la maman de Scott et Derek parlait entre eux Scott amena son meilleur ami dans une allée moins fréquentée.

« _Alors les révisons, j'ai appris que tu les faisais avec Lydia, oui Allison m'a tout dit._ »

« _Ben oui, on s'entraide quoi._ _Scott pourquoi tu me renifles comme ça ?_ »

Scott paru un peu pâle tout à coup. Il reprit ses esprits et changeât directement de conversation. « _Bon on va essayer de trouver un vendeur pour nous conseiller._ »

Stiles l'attrapa par le bras. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Pourquoi tu es venu avec Derek ?_ »

« _Il a proposé de me donner des conseils pour le ski, je n'en ai jamais fait, et donc j'ai accepté_ » Stiles savait bien qu'un loup pourrait détecter son mensonge, mais Scott ne prêtais jamais beaucoup d'attention au rythme cardiaque. Pourtant cette fois-ci il ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse de son meilleur ami.

« _C'est bon Scott, tu peux tout me dire. Même si tu trouves que je pue._ »

« _Ce n'est pas ça. Tu…_ » Scott paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise. « _Bon je me lance, pourquoi tu as l'odeur de Derek sur toi._ »

« _On est venu ensemble._ »

« _Non, elle, enfin elle est différente, si vous étiez juste venu ensemble, tu sentirais l'odeur de Derek mélangé à ses sièges en cuir, là je sens aussi qu'elle est mélangée avec celle de ton bain douche._ »

Stiles était mal à l'aise. Il était loin de se douter que l'odeur serait resté après une bonne douche, il avait fait attention à bien se laver pour être sûr de ne pas se faire griller. Il était un peu pantois.

« _Alors les enfants, vous trouvez ?_ » La maman de Scott venait d'arriver, sauver par le gong.

« _Vous savez, c'est le rayon cycliste ici. Je doute que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez._ » Derek en profita pour jeter un regard noir à Scott, Stiles aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux tourner au rouge. Son regard en disait long, avec son ouïe il avait sans doute dû entendre toute leur conversation. Stiles rendit le même regard à Derek. En espérant qu'il comprenne qu'en venant de faire ça, il avait confirmé les interrogations de Scott, maintenant Scott va croire qu'ils se sont lavé ensembles, alors que ce n'est rien de tout ça.

Derek les amena dans le rayon dédié au sport des neiges en leur expliquant comment choisir leurs skis. Derek insista auprès de Stiles et de la maman de Scott pour les payer. Pendant leur discussion, Stiles s'approche de Scott.

« _Toujours très dur l'Alpha._ »

« _Oui, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser._ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, il ne se passe rien avec Derek. Il est venu hier soir, un loup rodait autour de chez moi. Il voulait être sûr que je sois en sécurité._ »

« _Vous avez fait quoi ?_ »

« _On a regardé un film, Iron Man, j'avoue qu'il y a pas mal d'incohérence au vu de leur source d'énergie. Ils ont fait une erreur sur le palladium._ »

Scott l'interrompis : « _Je suppose que si tu as parlé comme ça avec Derek. Il t'a sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors pour essayer de t'égorger._ »

« _On ne peut rien te cacher._ » Stiles venait de trouver l'excuse pour expliquer l'odeur de Derek. Scott goba tout, sans doute car cette hypothèse était sans doute plus facile à avaler que la vraie.

« _C'est son acteur préféré._ »

Arrivé devant chez lui, Stiles remercia grandement Derek. Il se redressa sur son siège et s'approche de Derek, ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers lui. Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. Il voulait essayer, ça n'allait rien lui couter. Sans doute quelques griffures au pire. Il colla son front contre celui de Derek qui se laissait faire, un léger sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Il s'inclina mais au moment où il allait l'embrasser, Derek tourna légèrement la tête pour se rapprocher de coup de Stiles. Il le prit dans les bras et lui tapota légèrement le dos à l'instar de deux bons amis, ou membre d'une même famille.

« _Stiles tu n'es pas prêt et je ne veux pas que tu te forces._ »

« _Tu l'es toi, enfin on dirait._ »

« _Je laisse venir les choses, toi tu essayes de te forcer pour me faire plaisir, ou pour me remercier pour les skis, sache que ça n'a rien avoir, j'attendais juste le merci que tu m'as donné._ »

Stiles descendit de la voiture en prenant ses achats, ou plutôt les cadeaux de la part de Derek. Juste avant de fermer la portière il lui dit : « _Encore merci pour tout, et à 10h00 p.m. je serai dans ma chambre, je t'attendrai à la fenêtre, viens pas en voiture, mon père sera là._ » Stiles referma la portière et rentra chez lui.

Derek resta un peu pantois devant la proposition de Stiles. Devait-il accepté, il n'en était pas sûr. De toute façon, il sera là, et si ça ne va pas rien de l'empêche de partir. Même s'il sait qu'au fond de lui-même se sera impossible.

La journée passa rapidement. Stiles montra son nouveau matériel à son père. Il expliqua que Derek avait tenu à le lui offrir, ainsi qu'à Scott. Lorsque son père le questionna sur ce que faisait Derek comme métier, Stiles fut incapable de répondre autre chose que « _Il ne travaille pas._ » Il ne savait pas d'où pouvait bien lui venir tout cet argent. Il avait entièrement restauré son manoir. Il faisait tous les jours les courses, était toujours fringué avec des trucs de marques hyper chères. Il se dit en lui-même qu'il lui posera la question au soir. Son père n'était pas au courant.

Lorsque Stiles sorti de la douche il n'eut pas le temps de finir de se sécher qu'il entendit le tapotement d'une griffe contre sa fenêtre. Il allait rapidement l'ouvrit.

« _Fait attention à ne pas mettre trop de neige en rentrant._ »

« _Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il neige._ »

Stiles détailla Derek. On aurait dit qu'il avait été voir sur internet comme les gay s'habille, sans doute pour essayer de séduire un homme. Il avait un jeans noir, comme souvent à son habitude. On pouvait distinguer l'élastique vert de son boxer dépasser. Il avait un T-Shirt bleue claire fort moulant. Il laissait voir que Derek n'était en reste au niveau des muscles.

« _Il y a un problème que tu me détailles ainsi Stiles._ »

« _Je, enfin, tu._ »

« _Oui je suis habillé léger, je te rappelle que tu m'as dit de venir sans voiture._ »

« _Non on dirait que tu, enfin tu es habiller un peu comme un pédé. Le jean taille basse, le boxer qui dépasse, le T-Shirt moulant._ »

Derek remit ton Jeans et redescendit son T-Shirt. « _Ce n'est pas un fait exprès, ils sont remontés durant la course. C'est mieux ainsi ?_ »

« _Merci d'être venu._ »

« _Je sais pas si je vais rester la nuit avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie que ton père nous surprenne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser de toi, et il risque de me tirer comme un lapin._ » Derek prit une serviette et commença à frictionner les cheveux de Stiles. Il se laissa faire. Derek entreprit de s'occuper de lui. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la taille pour ne pas descendre trop bas, et surtout ne pas gêner Stiles, même s'il sentait son cœur s'emballer à la présence de Derek.

« _Bien, maintenant que tu es sec, tu vas aller dormir._ »

« _HEIN ? MAIS, il n'est que 10h00 du soir._ »

« _Je te rappelle que tu es en examen, et que donc tu dois aller dormir tôt._ »

« _Derek, pas besoin de jouer les nounous. Tu sais bien que je vais réussir tout sans aucun souci et de plus je n'ai pas sommeil._ »

Stiles s'était retourné et faisait semblant de râler.

« _Bien, si tu ne viens pas dormir, je me rhabille et je rentre chez moi._ »

Stiles se retourna et vit Derek, entièrement nu, couché sur son lit en train de jouer sur son Smartphone. Il se demanda comment a-t-Il fait pour se déshabiller aussi vite. Il en profita pour le regarder, voir le mater, tout est une question de définition du terme. Son corps était réellement parfait, Stiles ne voyait aucun défaut qui pourrait ternir sa beauté. Bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il était attiré ou pas par lui, il pouvait être sûr que tout le monde aurait désiré un corps pareil. Chaque muscle était dessine à la perfection, pas trop, ni trop peu, le taille en V, et… Stiles s'attarda un peu sur son entre-jambe. Il avait déjà vu pas mal d'homme nu, entre les films pornos, les gars dans les vestiaires. Stiles n'avait jamais réellement porté une attention sur la taille. Il ne s'était jamais non plus intéressé quand les autres se les comparaient. Il ne se rappela pas de quand il aurait vu quelque chose d'aussi… Imposant. Bien que plus modéré que Derek, Stiles n'était pas à plaindre non plus sur ce côté.

« _C'est bon, tu as finis de te rincer l'œil ?_ » La voie de Derek venait de rappeler Stiles à la raison. Ça devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

Stiles s'installa à côté de Derek. Il était sûr qu'il en avait profité aussi.

« _T'inquiète tu n'es pas en reste non plus. Et encore tu n'es pas un loup._ »

« _Derek, tu sais que Scott se pose des questions. Il a senti ton odeur sur moi._ »

« _Oui je sais, mais il a cru à ce que tu lui as dit._ »

« _Oui car s'était sans doute plus facile._ »

« _Non il a réellement cru. Je pense que comme tu es son meilleur ami, il part du principe que tu ne lui caches rien._ »

« _Pourtant c'est le cas. Je dors avec son Alpha, nu, dans le même lit, coller l'un à l'autre. Selon une femme bizarre, on devrait s'aimer._ »

« _Tu es juste perdu dans ce que tu penses. Et donc tu n'oses pas lui en parler. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais._ »

« _Oui, mais je me suis confié à Lydia._ »

« _Lydia n'est pas un loup, c'est différent._ »

« _Derek, je sais que j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais, est-ce que toi, tu m'aimes, est-ce que pour toi ce qu'elle a dit est vraie ?_ »

« _Je m'en soucie peu de ce que les autres peuvent dire. Mais si tu veux le savoir réellement. Ce qu'elle a dit est vrai me concernant._ »

« _Je l'avais un peu remarqué, surtout ce matin._ » Stiles mit sa main sur le ventre de Derek qui lui donnait un regard rassurant. Stiles se maudit de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner.

« _Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?_ »

« _Stiles, laisse le temps au temps, arrête d'essayer de toujours tout comprendre. Vit l'instant présent. Sache que je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, tu as le droit à tout le temps que tu désires avoir._ »

« _J'aimerai pouvoir te rendre ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas._ »

« _Ce n'est pas grave._ »

Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Derek venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, venait de lui dire qu'il serait prêt à l'attendre le temps qu'il faut. Quant à lui il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était toujours perdu dans ses sentiments. Derek devait être amoureux de lui pour se laisser domestiquer.

« _Derek, on peut dire que je t'ai domestiqué._ »

« _Alors, là tu rêves._ » Derek venait de se jeter sur lui pour lui montrer qui était le chef. Stiles se débattis et le chatouilla pour le repousser avant de prendre son coussin et de lui donner un coup avec. Une petite bataille se déclencha doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son père. Derek fit un signe de temps mort.

« _Monsieur s'avoue vaincu._ » Stiles vit Derek légèrement se tourner. « _Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal._ »

« _Je suis un loup, tu ne peux pas me faire mal avec un polochon. C'est autre chose._ »

Stiles força Derek à se remettre sur le dos et à ne plus lui tourner le dos.

« _Non Stiles laisse-moi là._ » La voie de Derek était hésitante.

Stiles insista, et finalement son Alpha se retourna. Derek était en érection et très mal à l'aise. Stiles planta son regard dans les yeux de Derek, il voyait en lui un sentiment de gêne, mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux. Derek était réellement amoureux de lui. Même si Stiles n'avait pas la même capacité que Lydia à comprendre les émotions, là il en était sûr.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'approcha de Derek, de plus en plus et finis par coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Derek ne bougeât pas et savourait se baiser, et pour lui le premier baiser, pas un qu'ils auraient eu sous leur instinct, un voulu. Stiles décolla ses lèvres pour regarder Derek. Il ne voyait plus aucune gêne, mais un profond sentiment de paix et de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais vu ça dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Derek mit sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de Stiles et doucement l'attira encore vers ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus quelque chose de timide. Le baiser était beaucoup plus fougueux. Il l'attira vers son corps. Stiles senti la chaleur de Derek contre lui. Elle était rassurante, douce, agréable. Derek lui donnait un baiser fougueux mais très doux. Il ne forçait en rien Stiles, qui se laissa faire et apprécia. Les mains de Derek commencèrent à parcourir son corps pour découvrir. Elles étaient douces et très chaudes. Stiles se surpris à lui aussi avoir une érection. Derek roula pour se mettre sur Stiles sans jamais rompre le baiser. Stiles pu passer ses mains sur le dos de Derek. Il senti les mains de l'Alpha descendre vers son bas-ventre. Stiles ne se senti plus si à l'aise que ça. La main de Derek remonta rapidement pour prendre place dans son coup, puis il rompit le baiser. Derek le regarda tendrement.

« _Derek. Je, je, enfin. Je._ »

« _Tu veux qu'on arrête ?_ »

« _Je préfère qu'on aille pas plus loin pour le moment._ »

« _Pas de souci._ » lui dit Derek en redéposant un baiser sur lèvre. Il se coucha à côté de lui, le pris contre lui et le laissa tomber dans les affres du sommeil.

Derek était heureux. Lydia avait raison, c'est si différent que tous ce qu'il a bien pu connaître. Mais c'était surtout mieux. Ni son loup, ni ses instincts n'avaient pris le dessus. Il pourra aller plus loin, il était capable de se contrôler. Si Stiles le souhaite, Derek sera prêt, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer et il le laissera venir, comme il a fait aujourd'hui. Il s'endormi peu après cette pensée.

Stiles fut réveillé par des coups de langue dans le coup.

« _Derek, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup que tu dois me lécher._ »

« _Je ne te léchais pas, je te donnais des petits baisers pour te réveiller. Ton père est debout, et au vu de l'odeur, il va bientôt t'appeler pour le petit déjeuner._ »

Effectivement le père de Stiles commença à l'appeler pour voir s'il était réveillé.

« _Oui papa, j'arrive, une minute._ »

Il entendit son père en bas lui répondre : « _Dit à Derek de descendre aussi._ »

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un certain vent de panique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Derek était sûr que personne n'était entré dans la chambre, il était resté en mode veille.

« _C'est bon Stiles, je sais très bien qu'il est là, vous pouvez descendre tous les deux, je vais faire cuire le lard et les œufs, ils vous faut des forces pour les examens et le canada._ »

« _D'accord papa, on arrive._ »

« _T'es fou, il va me tuer s'il apprend qu'on dort ensemble._ »

« _Il sait que tu es là, donc on a pas le choix. Vient on va se laver._ »

Stiles tira Derek dans la douche. Ils se dépêchèrent de se laver puis redescendirent. Le père de Stiles était là en train de lire le journal. La table était mise pour trois personnes. Il savait donc en se levant que Derek dormait dans la chambre de son fils. Derek s'installa très gêné à table, tout comme Stiles. Ils avaient été pris la main dans le sac. Est-ce que son père les avait entendus.

« _Servez-vous tant que c'est chaud._ » Le père les regarda, ils ne bougèrent pas. « _C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de d'explication vous êtes grand assez. La prochaine fois, évitez de faire ce genre de chose en cachette._ »

« _Papa, il ne s'est rien passé._ »

« _Stiles, je suis flic, je sais toujours ce qu'il se passe, mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de d'explication, si tu veux m'en parler je suis là._ »

« _Excusez-moi monsieur, mais comment pouviez-vous être certain que je sois là._ »

« _Ma maison est sous surveillance après ce qu'il s'est passé chez le Shérif Shaun, simple mesure de sécurité. Le plus dur a été d'expliquer à mon agent que l'homme qui a sauté sur le toit n'existait pas. Enfin j'ai trouvé un moyen de lui faire croire qu'il a eu un coup de fatigue._ _Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui aussi. Je vous ai entendu. Enfin je n'ai jamais entendu mon fil autant remuer dans son lit, il ne pouvait donc pas y être seul._ »

« _Comment être sûr que ce soit moi, je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir faire un tel bon._ »

« _Stiles n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, ça ne pouvait être que toi._ » Stiles fut un peu gêner suite aux propos de son père.

« _Stiles évite de me cacher ce genre de chose, je finis toujours par tout savoir, et je préfère que tu sois en sécurité pour. Enfin pour faire ça._ »

« _Papa, c'est gênant de parler ça et puis. Il s'est rien passé._ »

« _Sans doute, mais ça se passera._ »

Derek se décida d'interrompre ce genre de discussion, car si ça touche la sexualité de Stiles, ça allait forcément le toucher à un moment ou un autre. « _Au fait, votre agent n'a rien vu d'autre hier ?_ »

« _Pas à ma connaissance._ »

« _J'ai senti la présence d'un loup, pour ça que je suis venu. Je pense que ses intentions ne sont pas des plus amicales, enfin je n'ai pas reconnu son odeur, un nouveau loup sans doute. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque._ »

« _Tu peux venir dormir ici quand tu veux._ »

« _C'est gentil, mais c'était la dernier nuit. Stiles va entrer en examen et je ne souhaite pas interférer._ »

Stiles fut outré de la façon ou Derek le lâchait pour éviter de devoir affronter son père. Néanmoins, il avait quand même raison, il pourrait être une source de perturbation, même si cette perturbation ne le fera pas rater ses examens.

Après le petit déjeuner Derek prit congé. Il informa Stiles de parler avec Scott. C'est son meilleur ami, mais que de son côté il ne laissera rien transparaître. Cette décision appartenait à Stiles.

Premier jour des examens, les élèves ont le teint cadavérique. Stiles couru retrouver Lydia, elle était en train d'aider Allison et Isaac à vérifier leur connaissance. Scott ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Dès que Scott les eu rejoints, Stiles tira un peu Lydia à côté pour lui parler. De toute façon, vu la tête des trois autres, ils ne remarqueraient même pas leur absence.

« _Quoi, avec Derek, alors c'est fait._ »

« _Chut Lydia, non pas vraiment, mais sinon oui, on sort ensemble, enfin j'ai l'impression. C'est. Comment dire. Magique, surnaturelle. Et il fait très attention._ »

Lydia prit son courage à deux mains et raconta qu'elle avait décidé de garder des contacts avec le loup Isatis. Elle lui expliqua aussi ce qu'il avait dit à propos du lien. Stiles lui expliqua que Derek n'a jamais dérapé à un seul moment ce qui la rassura. Stiles prenait assez bien la nouvelle par rapport à lui et Derek.

« _Alors tu le revois quand ?_ »

« _Après les examens. Il dit que je dois étudier. Comme si j'en avais besoin, c'est juste pour éviter mon père._ »

Lydia le regarda un peu bizarre. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué que son père l'avait découvert. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« _Et pour les autres, tu vas faire quoi._ »

« _Je vais leur expliquer, mais après les examens._ »

« _Tu pourrais même faire l'amour avec Derek ici au milieu de l'école, personne ne remarquera rien. Ils sont tous dans leur cours._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai de toute façon._

Les deux semaines d'examens furent assez longues pour Stiles. Il ne voyait plus personne sauf à l'école, et encore, ils étaient plongés dans leurs livres. Lydia lui téléphonait tous les soirs pour papoter. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas sortir et trouvait ces deux semaines longues.

Le dernier examen était fini, c'était un oral en binôme de chimie organique. Malgré le fait que les binômes soient choisis de façon aléatoire, Stiles tomba sur Lydia. En plus une matière qu'ils avaient vue dans tous les sens du terme pour créer leur petit putsch.

A la sortie Stiles vu que Derek les attendait.

« _Eh bien, tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un mon petit Alpha._ » Stiles regarda autour de lui puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres devant Lydia qui souriait de façon assez niaise.

« _C'est normal, ce soir, on va au restaurant, je vous invite pour la fin des examens. Soyez bien habillé, c'est un restaurant assez bien on va dire. Prenez exemple sur moi._ »

« _Derek, j'ai toujours rien dit aux autres, et, enfin c'est pas le bon moment._ »

« _Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'allais te sauter dessus au resto. Ne t'inquiète pas._ »

L'information passa rapidement aux autres. Stiles se proposa de prendre Lydia, Allison et Scott, pendant que Derek viendrait avec Isaac et Peter.

Arriver à la maison, Stiles dit à son père qu'il partait au resto ce soir avec Derek. Il précisa, que les autres aussi, ils les invitaient tous pour la fin des examens. Il devait aller trouver un truc de bien à mettre car c'était assez important.

Son père n'eut guère le temps de répondre que son fils était déjà parti chercher de quoi se mettre. Il n'était que 3:00 p.m. mais le connaissant il allait essayer tout. Le shérif s'avait très bien qu'il risquait d'être en retard. D'ici une bonne heure il ira lui dire ce qu'il devra mettre pour être à son avantage dans un bon restaurant. Mais avant laissons le mariner. De toute façon il était trop tôt.

Vers 4:30 p.m. il monta voir son fils. Tous ses vêtements étaient étalés dans sa chambre, son fils ne savait plus quoi mettre. Il ne pouvait plus mettre certain vêtement puisqu'il avait pris du muscle.

« _Alors fiston, tu trouves ?_ »

« _Non, je ne sais pas quoi mettre, en plus j'ai pris un peu de carrure et je ne sais plus mettre ce que je voulais prendre pour le soir._ »

« _Derek était habillé comment ?_ »

« _Costume noir. Chemise blanche un peu ouverte._ »

Le Shérif reparti dans sa chambre et revint un peu après avec une housse de protection sur cintre.

« _Je comptais de l'offrir pour Noël, comme tu n'es pas là durant les vacances je te le fais un peu en avance._ »

Stiles ouvrit la housse, elle était signée GA avec une sorte d'aigle ligné. Un costume était dedans. D'une couleur gris argent légèrement brillant, il était fourni avec une chemise blanche et une cravate lignée pourpre, rouge et bleu.

Stiles l'essaya sous les yeux de son père.

« _Papa, il est magnifique, comment as-tu su que ça irait à ma taille ?_ »

« _Il est fait sur mesure._ »

« _Mais, il est griffé Armani, ça a dû couter une fortune._ »

« _Mais non._ »

Stiles finis de s'apprêter et parti chercher Lydia, puis Scott, puis Allison.

Lorsque Lydia sorti de la maison, Stiles lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle avait une robe mauve unie. Elle était bustier, avec des perles et des brillants sur le contour du buste. La robe était moulante jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, puis finissait beaucoup plus large pour lui permettre de marcher. La partie plus large était ondulée, et la partir moulante légèrement plissée.

« _Lydia tu es resplendissante._ »

« _Toi aussi. Je vois que tu as mis le costume que ton père t'a offert._ »

« _Heu, comment tu sais ça ?_ »

« _Il m'a demandé des conseils, j'ai été faire cette robe ne même temps car j'étais sûr qu'elle irait avec ce costume. Ah oui j'ai oublié que tu avais un pick-up comme voiture._ »

« _Tu as mis des talons aiguilles ? En en plus elles sont toutes ouverte, par ce froid ?_ »

« _Faut souffrir pour être belle Stiles, c'est un truc de fille, tu vas voir, Allison aura sans doute faite pareil._ »

Scott avait mis un pantalon noir, une chemise beige et un blazer noir. Il portait un nœud papillon noir satiné.

Allison avait une robe bustier ivoire assez moulante, de la taille au pied elle était soyeuse et de couleur chocolat. Elle avait des gants de douleur ivoires qui lui remontait presque jusqu'au épaule. Elle portait aussi des chaussures à talon aiguilles assez ouverte.

Après presqu'une heure de route ils se arrivèrent sur le parking du restaurant ou Derek les attendait déjà.

« _On voit qu'on a bien écouté mes consignes, c'est bien ça._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu crois Derek, on est civilisé nous._ » Derek fit claquer ses dents à Stiles pour lui faire comprendre aux autres que s'il continue il serait égorgé. Stiles prit ça pour un jeu.

« _Fait attention à ne pas trop te comporter comme un toutou mal éduqué, je crains que ce genre de restaurent n'accepte pas les chiens._ »

Lydia s'avança vers Derek. « _Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce restaurent, on a des semblables plus prêt._ »

« _C'est ici que les plus grandes têtes pensantes se retrouvent après les examens. Ce restaurant est fort fréquenté par les professeurs de l'université voisine. Je me rappelle que vous aviez déjà été là-bas. Connaissant certain personne, il faut vous habituer. Et puis je suis fière d'avoir dans ma meute des personnes aussi brillante que la clientèle habituelle. Et je suis sûr que dans quelques années. Vous y serez les invités d'honneurs._ »

En traversant le parking, ils purent observer les voitures. Uniquement des gros modèles, des grosses cylindrées, presque toute noir ou gris argent.

Stiles s'arrêta devant une voiture. Lydia le rejoins rapidement.

« _J'ai déjà vu cette voiture au fitness. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'interpelle._ »

« _Sans doute pour son look futuriste. On la croirait sortie d'un film de science-fiction. C'est la nouvelle i8, voiture 100% électrique._ »

Derek rappela Lydia et Stiles, ils allaient entrer ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Dans le restaurant Lydia fit comprendre à Stiles qu'elle se verra bien ici à chasser, elle était célibataire maintenant. La population à l'air assez intéressante. A table, Stiles se mit entre Lydia et Derek. Lydia est une fille intelligente, elle voulait qu'ils puissent s'assoir côté à côté sans que ça paraisse étrange aux yeux des autres membres de la meute. Elle fit exprès de mettre Allison d'un côté et de laissé un siège vide à côté d'elle et Derek. Stiles avait bien compris et son sourire ainsi que celui de Derek lui montra qu'ils la remercièrent.

Après la commande, le serveur les invita à prendre l'apéritif au salon. Il s'agit d'une véranda bien chauffée avec des fauteuils très confortable, plusieurs tables ainsi que des mange-debout pour dialoguer. Le jardin était éclairé par plusieurs petites lampes de chemin. Une fontaine au milieu fonctionnait malgré la température inférieure à zéro degré.

Plusieurs personnes discutaient de politique, d'économie, de science et autres. Lydia reconnu plusieurs professeur qu'ils avaient auparavant rencontré. Derek voulait leur offrir une soirée à la hauteur de leur intelligence. C'était réussi. Certain professeur avait reconnu Lydia et Stiles lors de la soirée de gala de l'université. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient les plus jeunes avec une intelligence qui devait dépasser celle de leurs jeunes élèves.

« _Décidemment mon neveu tu te comportes de plus en plus comme un véritable Alpha. Je dirais, mieux encore. Si tu te décidais à les transformer en loup aussi, tu serais à la tête d'une meute assez puissante. Le nombre importe peu quand on a des louveteaux avec leur intelligence._ »

« _Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce genre de démarche. Ils n'ont jamais réclamé réellement la morsure. Je préfère qu'ils aient une vie la plus normal possible._ »

« _Et Stiles ?_ »

« _C'est compliqué._ »

« _Il ne pourra pas avoir une vie normal, il aime un Alpha alors qu'il n'est qu'humain. D'après ce que Lydia a dit à son sujet, et d'après l'odeur que je sens. Tu devrais penser de plus en plus à en faire un loup._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Je sens un loup dans les parages, une louve pour être plus précis. Elle doit être suffisamment puissante pour camoufler son odeur. Au vu de la population ici, elle doit être dans un milieu assez élevé, tant financièrement, je connais aussi bien les prix que toi et tant au niveau instruction. Je n'ai vu personne qui dénotait. Si on retire l'âge de tes petits génies._ »

« _Je n'ai senti aucune présence._ »

« _Non parce que tu ne penses qu'à Stiles. Concentre-toi bien. L'odeur est presqu'imperceptible._ »

« _C'est léger. Elle doit être plus que doué. Attend… Je connais cette odeur. Elle a déjà rodée autour de chez Stiles. Je devrais le prévenir._ »

« _Non, laisse le s'amuser. Ici il ne risque rien._ »

En sortant du restaurant, tous remercièrent Derek pour la soirée. Stiles s'attardât un peu plus près de Derek.

« _Je t'attends à la fenêtre de ma chambre ce soir, je te remercierai à ma façon._ »

« _J'attende de voir._ »

« _Voilà un avant-goût._ » Stiles prit la tête de Derek entre ses mains puis déposa un baiser assez long sur ses lèvres. Il était sûr que tout le monde était en train de regarder vu le silence qui s'était fait.

Stiles s'installa au volant. Personne n'osa parler, sauf Lydia qui décida de rompre le silence, et parla de quelque chose d'aussi anodin que l'école.

« _Vous savez qu'il y a eu une inversion dans l'horaire, nous auront l'atelier de criminologie, science policière cette semaine._ »

Scott avait soudain retrouvé l'usage de la porale. « _Oui, mais Stiles, enfin, tu as roulé une pelle à Derek._ »

« _N'exagère pas, je lui ai pas roulé une pelle. Je l'ai juste embrassé. Je n'allais pas lui faire un car-Wash des amygdales au milieu du parking._ »

« _Attend, tu as quand même embrassé Derek._ » Allison semblait un peu pâle, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« _Oui Allison, je l'ai embrassé, c'est ça le lien entre nous. C'est complique, autant pour moi que pour Derek. Mais voilà je suis bien avec lui._ »

« _Ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble ?_ »

« _Mais Stiles, tu ne m'as rien dit, je suis ton meilleur ami, et pire, tu me l'as caché quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais l'odeur de Derek sur toi. Vous couchez ensemble ?_ »

« _NON !_ »

Afin d'éviter des haussements de ton Lydia prit la parole pour expliquer à Scott : « _Ne te fâche pas sur ton meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment le dire._ »

« _Parce que toi tu le savais, c'est beau l'amitié._ »

« _Oui je le savais, et il voulait te le dire, le problème c'est que son copain est ton alpha. Tu comprends la difficulté. Met toi à sa place._ »

« _Oui je comprends. Stiles, si ce n'était pas Derek, tu me l'aurais dit ?_ »

« _Naturellement, je ne te cache rien, je ne savais pas comment te le dire c'est tout._ »

« _La prochaine fois, évite de me le dire en lui roulant une pelle._ »

« _Désolé, mais je pense que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses le croire._ »

Scott fut pris d'un fou rire. La bonne humeur avait pris le pas sur une potentielle tension.

« _STILES ATTENTION_ » Lydia venait de lui crier, il y eu un obstacle sur la route, un animal que Stiles réussi à éviter en braquant. Ils sortirent de la route.

L'ordinateur de bord afficha plusieurs alertes en rouge. L'électronique avait détecté une anomalie et un obstacle éviter de justesse. Elle avait rétablis la direction afin d'éviter au conducteur toute perte de contrôle.

« _C'était quoi ?_ »

« _Aucune idée Allison, Stiles, faut qu'on se barre d'ici._ _Il y a quelqu'un, ou quelque chose._ »

Stiles leur fit signe de se taire. Il éteignit tous les phares. Scott lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu quelque chose derrière la voiture. Il activa la caméra de recul pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière. La caméra éclaircit de plus en plus l'image pour avoir une certaine netteté. Rien ne se présentait. Soudain un visage aux yeux rouges passa devant la caméra suivi d'un bong. Cette chose était sur le toit. Stiles enclenchât la marche arrière et recula à toute vitesse. Grâce à la caméra il pouvait voir ou il allait sans devoir ralentir. La chose glissa sur le capot avant. C'était un Alpha, sans doute un de la meute adverse.

D'un coup de poing il cassa la vitre de la voiture. La voiture était désormais sur la route. Il y avait aussi une alerte suite à l'impact sur le pare-brise. Scott se changea et voulu avancer pour repousser l'agresseur, mais la voiture vira sur le côté assez sec. Le loup glissa en rayant tout le capot de la voiture avec ses griffes. Il se releva devant la voiture, mais Stiles avait déjà appuyé sur l'accélérateur comme un malade. Sa voiture percuta l'animal. Une autre alarme se déclencha suite à un impact reconnu. Heureusement l'airbag ne s'est pas déclenché.

« _Stiles cette chose nous suit et elle court super vite._ »

« _Je peux pas rouler plus vite, cette route est trop sinueuse._ »

Lydia pianotait sur la console centrale.

« _Stiles, j'ai modifié l'état d'équilibrage de la voiture. Si tu fonces, elle devrait mieux tenir la route et libérer plus de puissance._ »

« _Tu as fait ça comment ?_ »

« _Ces genres de voitures ont une sorte de bouton panique, comme les panic-room. Quand tu enclenches le mode, la voiture se met en état de fuite. L'oscillateur permet de plus grande possibilité et une meilleure adhérence, et ainsi de suite._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pas activé se mode en continue s'il permet une meilleur adhérence et tout._ »

« _La consommation est nettement supérieur, la batterie est beaucoup plus sollicité, elle réduit tout ce qui est inutile, comme la ventilation, l'air conditionné, le confort, la suspension, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le moteur, il peut surchauffer beaucoup plus vite._ »

Effectivement la voiture répondait bien mieux aux sollicitations de Stiles, et comme Lydia l'avait dit, on était plus secoué et la température de moteur augmentait un peu au-dessus de la normal.

Soit le poursuivant avait été semé, soit il avait renoncé. Stiles était arrivé chez Derek. Dans l'empressement, il avait été d'instinct chez l'Alpha.

En voyant la voiture de Stiles abimée, Derek se précipita à leur rencontre. Des hurlements se firent entendre. La meute était là. Ces hurlements n'avaient rien d'amical et semblaient fort agressif.

« _Rentrez immédiatement._ »

Derek les poussa à l'intérieur. Peter sortit pour rentrer la voiture de Stiles dans le garage.

« _C'est nouveau le garage ?_ »

« _Oui, et tu n'as pas tout vu. Tu vas aimer mes nouvelles modifications._ »

Dès que Peter eu fermé la porte du garage, Derek ouvrit le boitier de l'alarme et y tapota un code. Des volets métalliques se fermèrent, des ergots vinrent bloquer les portes. La maison se transformât peu à peu en une sorte de bunker.

« _Depuis l'effraction, j'ai décidé de modifier certain chose. Bon ce n'était pas forcément prévu pour se faire enfermer dedans, mais surtout pour protéger nos secrets._ »

« _Tu penses que tout ça va nous protéger ?_ »

Derek alluma son ordinateur portable. Tout l'extérieur de la maison était filmé grâce à un réseau de caméra. « _De plus j'ai fait électrifier les entrées. Si quelqu'un veut forcer, il se prendra un bon coup de jus._ »

« _Je suis étonné. J'avais pensé à te parler de mieux protéger, mais tu l'as fait avant moi._ »

« _En fait Stiles, le lien fonctionne dans les deux sens. Mon neveu a déteins sur toi et vice-versa._ »

« _J'ai pu découvrir avec le temps qu'il ne fallait pas uniquement compter sur les pouvoirs d'un loup pour se défendre. Sinon tes amis prennent comment la nouvelle._ »

« _Bien j'ai l'impression. Scott aurait préféré que je lui en parle, mais il comprend mes difficultés, si tu n'étais pas son Alpha ça aurai changé bien des choses._ »

Stiles allât rejoindre Lydia devant les écrans de contrôle pour voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Lydia fixait étrangement un écran ou rien d'anormal ce passait.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_ »

« _Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger. J'ai l'impression, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai repassé la bande plusieurs fois, mais il n'y a rien, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y quelqu'un._ »

Derek vint les rejoindre, mais il se mit derrière Stiles, le prit dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Lydia repassa la vidéo en boucle, mais personne dessus. Elle était sûr il y avait quelqu'un. Sans doute une personne connaissant l'emplacement des caméras pour éviter de se faire prendre.

« _Si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, je ne vous force à rien._ »

Tous acceptèrent. Ils étaient plus en sécurité chez Derek, qu'ailleurs.

Derek en chuchotant à Stiles « _Tu veux la chambre d'ami, ou partager la mienne ? Je me rappelle aussi que tu voulais que je vienne chez toi pour que tu me remercies à ta manière._ »

« _Il y a des loups et ils peuvent entendre vos chuchotements._ » Scott venait de crier du Salon. Il avait tout entendu et n'appréciait pas les sous-entendus de Derek.

« _Je partage ta chambre Derek. Mais…_ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis patient. Lydia, tu vas t'abimer les yeux à fixer l'écran._ »

« _Regarda Derek, là il y a quelqu'un._ »

Bien que Derek regarde bien, il n'y avait personne sur l'image que Lydia montrait. Stiles en fit une copie et essaya d'en améliorer la netteté grâce à un programme d'amélioration. Rien n'apparaissait. Pourtant Lydia continuait à dire qu'il y avait quelque chose. Elle montra l'arbre, et effectivement une sorte d'ombre était passée.

« _Lydia ça pourrait être un oiseau, ou n'importe quoi du genre._ »

« _L'intuition féminine tu connais ?_ »

« _Oui, mais l'image est suffisamment nette pour voir qu'il n'y a rien._ »

« _Tu ne trouves pas que l'ombre est, étrange pour un oiseau._ »

« _Tu veux que je fasse quoi, même s'il y a bien quelqu'un, je ne peux pas améliorer l'image encore plus. On dirait que cette personne est invisible._ »

« _Pas forcément. Tu penses que tu peux pirater le fonctionnement des caméras pour qu'elle t'obéisse ?_ »

« _Oui, mais Derek va nous tuer._ »

« _Je suis sûr que cette personne fait pareil. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit avoir vu quelque chose ?_ _Je n'avais vu personne, mais j'ai vu autre chose, un truc plus étrange, comme une lumière minuscule. Regarde. !_ »

Elle remonta la vidéo assez loin, on les voyait arrivé, la maison venait de se verrouiller, et un petit point rouge avait apparu une fraction de seconde en bas de la caméra. Stiles pensait à une sorte de fonctionnement, mais les autres en étaient dépourvues. La qualité de l'image était aussi plus nette sur les autres.

« _Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_ »

« _Augmente l'ouverture du focus._ »

« _Je n'aime pas trop qu'on joue avec ça._ » Derek venait d'arriver, il n'appréciait pas trop que Stiles se mêle de l'installation encore moins qu'il modifie les paramètres. Pourtant au fur et à mesure que la caméra augmentait son ouverture focus, l'image gagnait beaucoup en netteté. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Un loup en transformation complète était là, il était en train de pianoté sur un ordinateur portable.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

« _En fait, les caméras fonctionnent comme l'œil humain. La pupille se contracte en pleine lumière pour ne pas être éboulis et se dilate quand il fait sombre pour faire entrer plus de lumière. Ici cette personne à fait croire à la caméra qu'on était en plein jour. L'ordinateur a éclairci l'image, mais sans beaucoup de lumière. On ne pouvait pas voir la personne._ »

Stiles sorti son ordinateur portable.

« _Cool, le Wi-Fi de son ordi n'est pas coupé._ »

« _Elle essaye de se connecter au notre ?_ »

« _Non, mais moi je vais me connecter au sien. On va pouvoir l'espionner._ »

Stiles éprouvait beaucoup de mal à essayer d'entrer dans l'ordinateur. Le système de sécurité n'était pas standard du tout. Pendant ce temps un loup plus clair sur l'écran était arrivé auprès de celui assis. Lydia reconnu les armes pourvue de griffe de 30 centimètres au bout de patte. Elle le montra à Stiles qui comprit qui était en train de les espionner. Le loup assis referma son ordinateur, ramassa un drôle d'objet, le pointa en direction de la caméra, un petit point rouge apparu puis disparu aussi rapidement. Les loups partirent.

« _Etrange vous ne trouvez pas ?_ »

« _Oui, restez-là je vais aller voir l'endroit avec Peter. Ne bougez pas, promis ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Stiles ?_ »

« _T'inquiète mon petit alpha chéri, j'ai autre chose à faire, je te laisse le côté surnaturelle et je prends le côté informatique._ »

« _Ne m'appelle plus comme ça._ » Derek n'aime pas les sobriquets, mais venant de Stiles, ça lui plaisait. Il avait décidé d'explorer le côté informatique, c'était nettement moins dangereux.

Peter et Derek vérifiait bien tout. Les odeurs, les pas, les griffes sur les arbres. L'odeur était faible, plus que faible. Ils étaient assez puissants pour arriver à un tel camouflage.

« _Derek, tu vas devoir parler à Stiles. C'est la même odeur qu'au restaurant ce soir._ »

Derek n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Stiles. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il devait aussi regarder la vérité en face, il avait désormais un autre concurrent, ou plutôt une concurrente. Cà ne plaisait pas à Derek. Surtout que Stiles avait un peu de difficulté avec le fait qu'il soit un loup et non une louve. L'amour entre homme met en équation beaucoup d'autre difficulté pour des personnes qui ne sont pas habituée.

« _Je sais à quoi tu penses, tu as peur de perdre Stiles car il serait plus à l'aise avec une femme qu'avec un homme. Etant fait pour les loups, cette louve ressent la même chose que toi. C'est faux. Elle ressent l'attirance sexuelle, mais rien de plus._ »

« _Tu penses que je suis gay, ou du moins bi ?_ »

« _Tu es un loup. Tu n'as pas réellement d'orientation sexuelle._ »

« _Je ne comprends pas._ »

« _Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir une orientation sexuelle, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être en couple hétéro pour nous reproduire._ »

« _La morsure._ »

« _C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour agrandir une meute. Il est temps, temps que tu mordes Stiles que tu en fasses un loup._ »

« _Je ne saurais pas, il ne m'a rien demandé, et si, et si jamais il ne résistait pas à la morsure. Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque, pas maintenant._ »

« _Il survivra._ »

Derek ne souhaitait pas en faire un loup. Enfin, il n'avait rien contre, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Stiles était assez grand.

Stiles était avec Allison et Lydia en privé.

« _Vous vous rappelez quand on a fait irruption, enfin qu'une équipe a été à l'université pour obtenir des recherches ?_ »

« _Oui, on s'est fait attaquer._ »

« _L'espèce de louve canon qui a attaqué Atos, je pense que c'est la même personne qui était avec l'Isatis._ »

« _Explique ?_ » Allison semblait perdue, Lydia essaya plus de comprendre.

« _J'ai reconnu les armes de l'Isatis, je suppose que le deuxième loup est la louve au yeux mauves. Ou je ne te suis plus, c'est quand tu dis que ça pourrait être la même personne qui a attaqué Atos. Elle avait les yeux rouges et n'était pas en transformation compléter._ »

« _Trop loin de l'isatis et elle serait revenue après avec lui._ »

« _Canon a bien dit avoir vu les loups avant qu'elle ne leur retombe dessus._ »

« _Donc cet Isatis fait partie de la meute d'Alpha._ »

« _Quoi ?_ » répondirent les deux filles en cœurs.

« _Regardez !_ » Stiles retourna son ordinateur pour que les deux filles soient face à l'écran. Il n'avait pas été loin, mais le nom de l'ordinateur portable était sans équivoque. « PC-Chimie Labo 1 » C'était l'ordinateur portable du laboratoire que Canon et son équipe avait forcé. Cette femme était dedans et sans doute tapie dans l'ombre.

« _Donc c'est deux loups font partie de la meute adverse._ »

« _Impossible il m'a dit qu'il était neutre, qu'il faisait que d'observer. Rappelez-vous il nous aider à retrouver Scott._ » Lydia avait du mal à croire.

« _Et si ça faisait partie de son objectif, celui de nous attaquer, on s'est quand même retrouvé face à deux Alphas._ »

« _Lydia, je peux comprendre que tu doutes, mais, il peut désobéir, son comportement est bizarre._ »

« _Stiles, Lydia a peut-être raison, il ne nous a jamais attaqué. Maintenant je pense qu'il faut se méfier. On en parle à Derek._ »

« _J'étais pas trop pour, je voulais savoir qui c'est, on a une bonne avance._ »

« _Maintenant je pense qu'on a tous ce qu'on peut découvrir. Il fait partie de la meute des Alphas, et donc c'est plus qu'une menace. On peut toujours chercher de notre côté, mais je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'allier._ »

« _Ok Lydia, on va en parler, c'est sans doute plus prudent._ »

« _Par contre, si tu pouvais un peu lui rouler une pelle pour le mettre de bon humeur._ »

« _Pourquoi, on amène des informations, on partage, il devrait être content ?_ » Allison se posait certain question.

Lydia hésitante lui répondit. « _J'ai maintenu des contacts avec, et je lui ai parlé du lien entre Derek et Stiles pour avoir des réponses._ »

« _Ahh oui, je pense qu'il va pas être content. Je pense qu'ils sont rentrés, on descend leur annoncer ?_ »

Derek était avec les autres loups dans le salon, il expliquait ce qu'il venait de trouver en matière d'odeur pour que ses loups puissent faire attention au danger. Les trois non loup de la meute s'installèrent. Derek était toujours debout à attendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« _On a une bonne et au moins bonne nouvelle. Derek fait pas cette tête-là, et vient t'assoir._ »

Derek s'installa et Stiles se mit contre lui. « _Je pense que tu vas pas apprécier._ »

Derek regardait les trois ados en s'attendant au pire. Stiles arrivait à ressentir son appréhension.

« _Lydia à garder des contacts avec l'Isatis, c'est lui qui nous a indiquer ou Scott se trouvait, il lui a aussi expliqué le lien. La fois ou tu as trouvé Lydia dans les bois il était là aussi._ »

« _D'accord._ » Derek avait détaché chaque syllabe, il essayait de ne pas s'énerver.

« _Je lui ai parlé de vous, c'est ça ma source. Heu._ »

« _Bon, promis je ne vais pas m'énerver. Arrêtez avec vos informations au compte goute. Dite moi ce qu'il se passe._ »

Stiles prit son ordinateur et expliqua toutes leurs conclusions, preuves à l'appuie sur l'Isatis. Au fur et à mesure que Stiles et Lydia expliquait, Stiles sentait la fureur de Derek monter. A la fin de leurs explications, Derek explosa, c'était entre la rage, la colère. Il leur hurlait dessus. Ils s'étaient mis en danger, étaient entrés par effraction dans une université, avaient transmis des informations sur lui et Stiles pouvant mettre la meute en péril, s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs reprises avec un loup, en transformation complète, de la meute adverse. Peter essaya en vain de calmer son neveu dont les yeux étaient devenus rouges et ou les griffes menaçaient de sortir. Derek était hors de lui. Lorsque Peter s'en approcha pour essayer de le calmer, il le fit voler contre le mur avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Stiles essaya de s'en approcher et évita de justesse un coup de griffe qui aurait pu lui arracher la tête.

« _Mais vas-y tue-moi si tu veux. Tu n'es qu'un animal pathétique._ » Le loup lui faisait place. Il n'y avait que l'expression de la fureur.

Il grogna sur Stiles, mais il ne bougeât pas, il restait là, planter devant lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Derek se calma, reprit une apparence plus humaine.

« _Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment contre vous que je m'énervais, mais contre moi, je n'ai pas su vous protéger, je n'ai pas su rester près de vous j'ai failli à mon devoir._ » Derek se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Stiles vint près de lui.

« _Derek, on a fait ça de notre propre chef. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je te rappelle que tu as essayé de nous arrêter. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._ »

« _On sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant, on fera attention._ » Lydia venait de s'excuser, elle était loin de se douter de telle conséquence.

« _Maintenant il est grand temps de prendre cette menace au sérieux. On ne connait pas les intentions de la meute ni de l'Isatis. Vous allez devoir être très prudent._ » Peter venait de reprendre ses esprits.

Pendant que Peter expliquait certain mesure qu'il faudrait prendre, Stiles parti téléphoner à son père. Son père était sur les lieux d'un accident assez violent. Ils n'arrivaient pas trop à savoir ce que c'était. Stiles expliqua qu'ils se sont fait attaqué, mais à un autre endroit. Maintenant il est chez Derek en sécurité. Son père lui expliqua également qu'au vu du sang il devait y avoir plusieurs personnes impliquées, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé assez de corps. La rage de ne pas avoir eu leur victime ils se seraient jeter sur d'autre.

Stiles parti rejoindre Derek dans sa chambre. Il était torse nu sur le lit à réfléchir. En le voyant entré il lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, il l'attira sur le lit contre lui. Doucement et tendrement, Derek le déshabilla. Ses mains se déplaçait doucement sur la peau de Stiles, tellement qu'il en avait des frissons. Derek éjecta les derniers vêtements dans un coin et glissa sous les couvertures avec Stiles. Il se coucha sur son humain et commença à l'embrasser. Il sentait le désir monté, aussi bien chez lui que chez Stiles.

« _Derek, tu. Enfin je sais que, mais tu as ?_ »

« _Oui j'ai tout dans la table de nuit._ »

Derek revint vers Stiles avec un préservatif dans la bouche. Stiles lui prit.

« _Bon chienchien, maintenant il va falloir remuer la queue, et non je ne fais aucune allusion._ »

« _Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ?_ »

« _Je ne le serai jamais, mais j'ai envie de. Enfin avec toi._ » Stiles glissa doucement ses mains vers le bas ventre de Derek. Celui-ci souleva légèrement son bassin dans l'optique ou Stiles prennent sa virilité en main.

« _Dit le moi. Dit moi ce que tu veux._ »

« _Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, je veux faire l'amour avec toi Derek._ »

Derek l'embrasse, puis se retira d'un coup.

« _Derek ça va ?_ » Stiles lisait un certain malaise dans les yeux de Derek.

« _Je saurais pas !_ »

« _Heu. Tu savais, tu voulais, et maintenant tu fais ta pucelle effarouchée._ »

« _Non c'est pas ça. Scott nous a entendu, je l'ai entendu dire à Allison, merde j'ai entendu Derek et Stiles ils vont s'envoyer en l'air._ »

« _Ca a coupé tes envies._ »

Derek lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Stiles lui explique que ce n'est pas grave, il y aura d'autre occasion. Il tira le bras de Derek pour qu'il se colle à lui avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Stiles fut éveillé par une douce odeur de cuisson. Peter était sans doute en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« _Bonjour petit humain._ » Derek était déjà réveiller et commençait à l'embrasser dans le coup.

« _Ca sent super bon._ »

« _Oui Peter fait des crêpes avec Lydia, et d'après les cris, je pense que Lydia n'est pas super douée._ »

« _Je suppose que tout le monde est levé._ »

« _Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux lubriques_ »

Stiles se penchât pour attraper quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Il tendit à Derek le préservatif. « _Ça te tente._ » Derek lui sourit. Son regard brûlait de désir.

« _J'en crève d'envie._ » Derek se jeta sur Stiles, frottait son corps contre lui, l'embrassait partout. Il était en train d'embrasser son coup, il entendit le sang de Stiles circuler dans sa carotide. Une envie de planter ses crocs dedans de laisser son venin circuler dans le sang de Stiles pour en faire un loup. L'envie de gouter à cet humain. Derek perdait le contrôle. Il se sépara de Stiles. « _Je perds le contrôle._ »

Stiles se redressa. « _Pas de soucis. On va se laver et descendre manger ?_ »

Stiles tirait Derek dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger. Dans la douche, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, il se laisse souvent aller contre Stiles. Stiles lui proposa de le laver. Suite au signer oui de la tête de Derek, il commença. Au vu de la tête de l'Alpha il appréciait. Lorsqu'il arrivait au bas-ventre il put se rencontre compte que le loup était très très en forme. Il prit l'objet en main commença doucement à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main. Derek appréciait fortement, il avait la tête en arrière la bouche légèrement ouverte d'où ses crocs étaient sorti. Stiles attira sa bouche contre la sienne, au moment d'y insérer sa langue Derek se retira

« _Désolé, mes dents._ »

« _Non laisse._ »

Derek ne rétracta pas ses crocs. Stiles passait sa langue contre. Pour Derek s'était le signe de Stiles aimait son côté loup. Il décida de prodiguer le même traitement à que Stiles lui prodiguait. Ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps. Par contre, là ou Stiles était plus discret, ce n'était pas le cas de Derek. Il laissa échapper un bruit sourd de plaisir, entre le râle, le hurlement et le grognement. Là, Stiles était sûr, Scott avait entendu, et au vu du volume, tout le monde, même les non-loups.

« _Félicitation Derek, tout le monde t'a entendu._ »

« _Désolé, j'ai pas su faire autrement._ »

« _Bon tu es prêt à descendre et a affronté tous les regards gêné ?_é

« _Oui, on fera doucement la prochaine fois._ »

Arrivé à table, seul Scott paraissait livide. Lydia et Allison était en pleine discussion sur l'atelier de la semaine, elle ne parlait que du profilage. L'idée d'entrée dans la tête de quelqu'un les passionnait. Isaac parlait avec Peter du politique. C'était l'atelier qu'il aura la semaine.

Lydia se tourna vers les deux arrivés : « _Bien dormis, ou réveillé, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on doit dire._ »

« _Bien dormi oui, bien réveillé, disons brutal._ » Scott se décomposait suite au mot. « _J'aurais préféré un autre type de réveil que les hurlements de Derek. Mais bon, on fait avec._ »

Derek marmonna quelque chose au sujet de griffe à Stiles en les lui sortant. Allison fit remarquer à Lydia et Scott, toujours aussi livide que Derek et Stiles avait l'air heureux. Il faut l'avouer, ils sont bien ensembles.

« _J'espère que vous êtes bien reposé, car les entrainements reprennent._ » Derek avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué.

« _Allais les loups faut se bouger._ »

« _Allison, les entrainements c'est pour la meute, pas que pour les loups._ »

« _Super on vous retrouve à la cave._ » Lydia venait de partir de table pour aller s'apprêter.

La salle d'entrainement de Derek avait entièrement été repensée. Mannequin articulé, espace de tir sur cible, il avait même installé une sorte de chambre forte pour que Lydia puisse s'abonner à de nouvelle expérience explosive en toute liberté.

« _Derek, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais dans les vie ?_ » Stiles le voyait jamais travailler, il avait toujours des sommes considérables en argent.

« _Officiellement ou officieusement ?_ »

« _Les deux ?_ »

« _Officiellement je suis agent de récupération d'objet pour les assurances, et officieusement investisseur._ »

« _Donc tu récupères les objets assurés qui sont volés pour éviter à l'assurance d'indemniser les victimes ?_ »

« _Oui, mais elles sont indemnisées puisqu'elles récupèrent leurs biens._ »

« _Investisseur ce n'est pas forcément un boulot reconnu, mais ça n'a rien d'officieux._ »

« _Disons que je n'aime pas investir à fond perdu, donc je m'arrange toujours pour que l'investissement soit rentable._ »

« _Comment ?_ »

« _Je te laisse deviner._ » Derek sorti ses griffes.

« _Tu élimines la concurrence._ »

« _Plus ou moins, c'est plus le truc de Peter les investissements, il passe son temps à étudier la bourse. Puis de temps en temps il s'arrange pour savoir ce qu'il va passer à l'avance._ »

« _Délit d'initier quoi ?_ »

« _Voilà. Nos dons nous permettent une meilleur vision ou écoute._ »

Lydia détailla tous les éléments que Derek avait amassés pour qu'elle puisse faire ses fioles. Il y avait un grand éventail de poison. Derek lui avait fourni pratiquement tous les éléments chimiques du tableau de Mendeleïev. Elle était aux anges. Elle prenait les fioles déposait, pesait, réfléchissait, riait. Les autres membres de la meute n'avaient pas l'air aussi enthousiaste sachant ce qu'une Lydia pouvait faire en ayant presque tous les éléments chimiques existant.

L'entrainement n'en eu que le nom. Derek plus souvent plaqué à Stiles laissait les autres faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était plus de l'amusement qu'autre chose. Derek était heureux, sa meute de nouveau réunie et heureuse et son humain près de lui, avec lui. Tout était là pour rendre l'alpha heureux.

Le weekend chez Derek fut chargé en émotion et en amusement. Entre les entrainements, la batail de boule de neige, les gagnants apprirent que Lydia est une mauvaise perdante après avoir laissé tomber 3 fioles olfactives.

Stiles avait refusé à Derek d'expérimenté encore un peu leur nouvelle sexualité, il ne voulait pas devenir sourd.

La semaine suivante était dédié aux ateliers. Stiles et Lydia avait réussi à se faire éjecter du cours le premier jour. L'intervention portait sur la criminalistique, Stiles étant au courant de comment ça fonctionnait discutait au fond de la classe avec Lydia. Ils ont reçu tous les deux une heure de colle. Stiles dû prévenir Derek qui était censé les attendre à la sortie du Lycée. Il n'était pas content, et les engueula fortement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est intelligent qu'on peut se permettre de perturber le cours. L'Alpha voulait une meute modèle. Ce qui fit bien rire Stiles et Lydia, car pour avoir une meute modèle, faut déjà que le chef en soit un.

Le mercredi s'était l'effervescence, la journée portait sur la criminologie et sur les sciences du comportement, autrement dit, le profilage.

** Pour information : La criminalistique = l'étude d'une scène de crime comme les experts tandis que la criminologie = l'étude du phénomène criminel, à haut niveau ça ressemble à Esprit Criminel.**

Lydia était sûre que la moitié des élèves ayant choisi cet atelier était pour le profilage. Tout le monde parlait de ça, de pouvoir rentrer dans l'esprit d'une personne. Lors de la rentrée dans la classe, le prof était déjà là. Il se balançait sur sa chaise, pied sur le bureau et lisait sans doute la liste des élèves avec les photos et certain commentaire des profs.

L'homme se redressa et se mit face à la classe. Lydia donna un petit coup de coude à Stiles en lui expliquant qu'elle le trouvait à son goût, et elle n'était pas le seul à en croire le gloussement dans la salle.

Assez grand, large carrure, mais pas trop, des cheveux châtains en brosse, des yeux d'un bleu profond lumineux, une légère barbe naissante, mais entretenue à la perfection. Stiles reconnu le petit copain de sa prof de sport, et également le professeur d'université et collaborateur du Shérif Shaun, le Professeur Erick Matthews.

« _Je le connais, c'est Erick Matthews, il travaille avec le Shérif Shaun sur certaine affaire. Il est consultant pour la police. Et je t'assure que ce que tu ne vois pas est aussi parfait que ce que tu vois. Je l'ai vu à la salle de gym, torse nu._ »

Cette fois-ci il était habillé plus cool que lorsqu'il est sur les enquêtes. Un jean noir légèrement délavé froissé, une chemise à manche courte blanche dont les deux premiers et deux derniers boutons étaient ouvert sur un T-shirt bleu clair moulant. Il y avait un aigle stylisé brodé sur les manches de la chemise. Contrairement à beaucoup de professeur il portait des baskets. Elle était gris argent avec des symboles oranges.

« _Bien, je vais commencer par me présenter, je m'appelle Erick Matthews, je suis criminologue de formation. Je suis également consultant en cas de tueur en série. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me mets à l'aise ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les protocoles._ » Sa voix était douce, clair, limpide, certain gloussement lui firent comprendre qu'il pouvait se mettre beaucoup plus qu'à l'aise.

Stiles avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais ne se rappelait plus vraiment où, ni quand.

Lorsqu'il bougeât sa chemise, on put voir sur le T-shirt plusieurs dessins légèrement stylisé. Lydia leva sa main.

« _Monsieur, pourquoi portez-vous le symbole d'Hypnos ?_ »

« _Vous êtes mademoiselle Martin je suppose ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Je ne répondrai pas, vous avez déjà la réponse à cette question._ »

« _Non !_ »

« _Vous mentez, voici un exemple, vous avez dit non avec votre voix, mais vous avez également soulevé légèrement les épaules, ce que veut dire que votre corps ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous dite. De plus vous avez légèrement incliné la tête vers le bas, comme pour dire oui._ »

Les autres élèves restèrent un peu pantois. Il leur expliqua que seul le cerveau peut mentir, pas le corps, le corps fonctionne de manière plus épidermique. Un réflexe ne ment jamais. Plus on essaye de se contrôle sur certain mouvement, plus d'autre vont être accentué. Pour arriver à faire mentir son corps, il faut beaucoup de pratique, et ce n'est pas facile.

« _Monsieur, vous pourriez dresser le profil de Lydia ?_ » Stiles avait posé cette question malgré le coup de pied qu'il reçut de sa voisine sous la table.

« _Et si je faisais le vôtre en premier._ »

Il se mit face à Stiles et commencé à l'observer sous toute les coutures. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas réellement quoi dire au professeur. Celui-ci resta imperturbable dans sa réflexion.

« _Les vacances passées au marqué un grand tournant de votre vie. Un accident vous a fait prendre connaissance de ce que vous êtes réellement, ou pouvez-faire. Avant vous étiez un petit génie et portiez le stéréotype du premier de classe, amoureux de la fille la plus polaire, assise actuellement à côté de vous. Elle a toujours essayé de paraître moins intelligent qu'elle ne l'était, sans doute car amoureuse d'un sportif assez bête, elle voulait que ce soit lui qui l'aide alors qu'elle est douée pour tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Depuis ce moment, la fille populaire est passée d'une moyenne de B à A+, tout en restant populaire, tandis que le garçon un peu moins populaire est devenu populaire et a gardé sa moyenne de A+. Vous avez une amitié qui est devenu hors norme. Et vous n'êtes pas en couple. La façon dont elle regarde les garçons montre qu'elle est célibataire, et la façon dont vous regardez les filles montre que vous ne l'êtes pas. J'ai des réponses beaucoup plus avancée, mais votre vie privée doit rester privée. L'accident a fait que tu as gagné beaucoup trop en assurance, tu l'as perdu plus tard quand tu as vu de quoi tu étais réellement capable, sous doute sous une certaine influence de mademoiselle Martin qui n'a plus aucune pitié. Vous avez commencez les arts martiaux, vous êtes assez doué et ça vous sert pour être doué au sport. Je continue ?_ »

« _Vous arrivez à savoir tout ça rien qu'en le regardant ?_ »

« _Pas tout, je lis aussi l'actualité, et pour l'accident j'enquêtais dessus._ »

Stiles se souvint maintenant d'où il avait entendu cette voie assez rassurante. C'était la personne qui était venu lui porté secours quand il s'est fait attaquer en revenant de chez Scott. C'était lui qui avait repoussé le loup-garou. Il était l'Isatis.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mister Stilinski, je vous ai fait peur en dressant un petit profil de vous et de votre amie ?_ »

Stiles était embêter, il pouvait lire en lui, c'était son métier.

« _Arrêter de vous ronger les ongles, ça montre que j'ai raison au vu de votre stress, desserré votre mâchoire aussi, c'est mauvais pour les dents et ça montrer que vous êtes en colère contre moi. Si vous continuez à être un super cas d'école ainsi, vos camarades de classe vont savoir beaucoup plus de chose, je pourrais mieux lire._ »

« _Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question de Lydia ?_ »

« _La mort est mon métier. Hypnos dieux du sommeil, et frère de Thanatos, dieu de la mort, il est dans mon dos. Mademoiselle Martin a voulu montrer qu'elle était doué et intelligente, mais elle le fait chaque fois de façon que seul le professeur s'en rende compte. Il était très facile de reconnaître Thanatos dans mon dos avec la tête de mort, et donc pour reconnaître Hypnos devant il fallait savoir qui était Thanatos et le lien qui les unit, souvent on le confond avec Hermès. Je me trompe._ »

Lydia était devenue toute rouge. Le professeur repris son exposé sur la criminologie, comment les cours se déroulait. Ce qu'il fallait savoir. La pause de midi retentit. Après la pause le professeur allait leur parler de tueur en série et non de tueur de masse.

« _C'était super cet atelier vous en pensez quoi ?_ »

« _Tu sais Allison ça aurait été plus marrant si c'était ton profil qu'il aurait dressé et non celui de Stiles et moi. Pas vrai Stiles… Stiles, tu m'écoutes._ »

« _Je, heu oui, quoi ?_ »

« _Tu as l'air bizarre ça va ?_ »

« _Il a une belle voix le prof vous ne trouvez pas ? Une voix comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas._ »

« _Stiles tu es avec mon Alpha, donc inutile de draguer le professeur, tu as la moitié de la classe en concurrence._ »

« _Scott tu ne comprends rien. On avait l'Isatis sous forme humain devant nous._ »

« _Quoi ?_ » Tout le monde paraissait stupéfait de la nouvelle.

« _Quand j'ai été attaqué, durant les vacances, un loup est venu me porté secoure. Derek est sûr qu'il savait camoufler son odeur. Quand on a croisé l'Isatis en venant te porter secours il a reconnu avoir intervenu. La voix je ne l'ai jamais oublié, quand tu es en train de mourir, tu ne peux pas oublier ce genre de chose. C'est ce qui te raccroche à la vie. Il était en forme humain quand il m'a parlé. Lorsque je l'ai entendu parler sa voix me disait quelque chose puis à la mention de mon accident, j'ai fait le rapprochement, l'Isatis est Erick Matthews. Il était sur place, et mon père n'était pas au courant, ni les secours, il fait partie de la police comme consultant, donc son nom apparaîtra, mais pas dans les témoins._ »

« _Stiles, si la meute adverse à une personne comme Erick Mattheus dans ses rangs, on est réellement dans la merde. Il est sur toutes les enquêtes concernant les meurtres de cette meute, sa meute, il peut facilement fausser l'enquête, et pire, il travaille avec ton père, et donc il peut être facilement proche de toi._ »

« _Tu as raison Lydia, on devrait en parler à Derek. Tu en penses quoi Scott ?_ »

« _Heu c'est un bonne idée. Puis je suis sûr qu'il trouvera que c'est une bonne raison pour te séquestrer au manoir, dans sa chambre, dans son lit._ »

« _Scott la ferme, je fais ce que je veux. Avant d'en parler, il faudrait être sûr. Faut essayer de l'induire en erreur et lui faire dire quelque chose que seul l'Isatis pourrait connaître._ »

« _Oui ben ce qu'il connait se rapporte au surnaturelle, donc compliqué, et puis je te rappelle que ce mec, ce loup est un polygraphe vivant, et un polygraphe super perfectionnement, il a l'étude et il entend le rythme cardiaque, c'est impossible de mentir avec lui._ » Lydia s'arrêta un instant et leur fit signe en direction du professeur. Il était en train de parler avec Danny, il lui remit sa carte avant de partir. Danny parti dans leur direction, sembla gêné sur le moment-même puis continua sa route. « _Vous vous rappelez, les Isatis ne sont que des loups mâles. Je sais que les Alphas ne sont pas obligatoirement des femmes. Il se pourrait que celui-ci préfère les hommes. Faut qu'on essaye de le draguer._ » Elle regarda successivement Scott et Stiles

« _Hors de question Lydia. Derek va nous tuer si on fait ça. Je ne suis pas un loup, tu as déjà vu la taille des griffes._ »

« _J'aurais dit autre chose._ »

« _Lydia. La ferme._ »

« _On pourrait demander à Danny ?_ »

« _Bonne idée Scott, Danny tu sais que le mec devant est un loup garou, il essaye de nous tuer, tu pourrais essayer d'avoir des confessions d'oreiller. Tu trouves que ça le fait bien non ? Lydia tu vas ou ?_ »

Lydia parti dans la direction de Danny

« _Tu vas t'inscrire en Criminologie l'année prochaine ?_ »

« _Oui ça me tenterai bien._ »

« _Tu as raison, je me laisserai bien tenter, même par le prof. Pas toi ?_ »

« _Lydia, je suis en couple._ »

« _Oui, je sais, avec lui il paraît._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes._ »

« _Je t'ai vu au restaurant à la fin des examens, et tu étais fort proche de lui._ »

« _Je sors avec un de ses étudiants. Ce n'était pas moi qui était invité je n'ai fait qu'accompagner. Tu veux un conseil Lydia. Il est gratuit donc prend-le. Evite de mec, il est dangereux. C'est un coureur de jupon de première, il a une bite à la place du cerveau._ »

« _Donc il est intéressé par les filles._ »

« _S'il était intéressé par les mecs j'aurais déjà couché avec._ »

« _Tu as déjà essayé ?_ »

« _Je suis en couple, donc non, c'est pas parce que je suis gay, que je suis infidèle._ »

« _D'accord, mais fait moi plaisir, méfie-toi de lui, il est dangereux, pas que comme coureur de jupon._ »

« _C'est un loup-garou, je sais._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Je suis pas con, je sais tout de vous, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Jackson était mon meilleur ami, et il m'a tout dit avant de partir en Europe, et non je n'en parlerai pas._ »

« _Comment tu sais que c'est un loup ?_ »

« _Tu ne serais pas venue me trouver si s'en était pas un._ »

« _On ne sait pas si s'en est un. On essaye de savoir, car si c'est ce qu'on pense il est très dangereux, extrêmement dangereux. Mais. Au fait, tu lui as demandé sa carte pourquoi ?_ »

Danny sembla vite mal à l'aise. « _C'est, pour une soirée, il y a un rodéo, et je voulais juste voir, je sais qu'il est souvent dedans d'après mon copain. N'en parle pas, ce n'est pas très légale._ »

« _Ok ok, pas de soucis, merci pour tout et fait attention._ »

« _Je me méfie des détecteurs de mensonges sur pieds ou sur pattes si tu préfères. Au fait, si tu veux coucher avec lui tu n'as juste qu'à lui tendre une capote et ton numéro de téléphone. Mais, c'est juste un coup d'un soir, tu ne devras t'attendre à rien de plus._ »

Lydia revint près de ses amis et expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris de Danny. Les autres étaient assez étonné que Jackson ait tout balancé à leur sujet à Danny, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il faut se méfier, Jackson était loin d'être le dernier des cons. S'il en avait parlé à Danny, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« _Au fait, c'est quoi en rodéo ?_ »

« _Scott, tu sais, quand tu te mets sur un cheval._ »

Stiles interrompit Lydia et Scott : « _Ce n'est pas ça. S'il parle d'un rodéo illégal c'est des courses de voitures modifiées en plein ville. C'est effectivement illégal. Mon père m'en a déjà parlé. Voiture tunée, moteur boosté, tout est blink blink, sono à fond, puis des courses pied au plancher. Vous voyez le topo ?_ »

Lydia trouva que c'était une bonne idée d'essayer d'y aller pour voir comment ça se passe, et sans doute découvrir plus sur l'Isatis. S'il y a beaucoup de monde, elle pense qu'ils ne risqueront rien, et qu'au pire, on demande à Derek de venir aussi, de toute façon s'il fallait une voiture de sport pour la course il fallait la camaro de Derek, le pickup up de Stiles ne ressemblait pas trop à l'image que l'on se faisait d'une voiture de sport. D'autant plus qu'elle était au garage suite à sa rencontre avec un alpha. Le souci était de savoir quand c'était Danny le lâcherai sans doute pas le morceau et en parler à l'Isatis n'était pas non plus une bonne idée.

L'après-midi était beaucoup plus glauque que la matinée. Il expliquait les théories des grands tueurs en série. La racontait leurs histoires avec une passion déconcertante qui glaçait le sang. Quand il se déplaçait dans les rangées, tout le monde se retourna pour le mater. Il avait déjà été déshabillé du regard par la moitié des élèves présents. Lydia essaya de repérer le comportent de Danny, elle était sûre qu'il aurait bien voulu des cours un peu plus particulier avec lui. Actuellement il était le seul moyen d'approcher plus facilement l'Isatis sous forme humaine. Elle pourrait essayer aussi, avec son intelligence elle n'aurait aucun mal à se montrer intéressée par les cours. Deux problèmes venaient barrer la route, le premier il savait qu'elle avait des contacts avec lui sous forme de loup, et il pourra repérer toute technique d'approche à des kilomètres.

A la fin du cours plusieurs élèves parlaient un peu avec le professeur, Lydia interpella Stiles pour savoir s'il avait un préservatif. Elle fut assez mal à l'aise quand Stiles allât trouver Derek pour avoir un préservatif pour Lydia.

« _Voilà, mais tu vas en faire quoi ?_ »

« _Tu n'étais pas obligé de demandé à Derek._ »

« _Je sais qu'il en a mis dans sa boite à gant. Il parle en dormant. Tu vas en faire quoi ?_ »

« _Tu le sauras en temps utile._ »

Lydia parti en direction de l'école. Elle y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone, comme Danny lui avait dit, on ne sait jamais.

Elle percuté le professeur : « _Oh excusez-moi, je suis vraiment distraite._ » Elle essaya d'avoir l'air le plus cruche possible, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse trop vite grillée, même si elle pensait que c'était déjà le cas.

« _Ce n'est rien._ »

« _Professeur, vous avez perdu ça !_ » Lydia fit semblant de ramasser un truc. Son cœur indiquait plus de l'excitation qu'autre chose, elle était sûre que le loup n'avait entendu que son cœur, il ne pouvait utiliser ses artifices de détection de profilage sans la regarder, elle lui tendît le préservatif puis reparti directement en sautillant.

Elle avait décidé à passer la soirée à la salle de sport avec Allison et Stiles, c'était devenu leur coutume de non-loup. Deux fois semaines il allait à la salle de sport pour se retrouver sans le surnaturel. Derek n'aimait pas trop savoir Stiles nu dans un vestiaire avec d'autre personne, ou en maillot laissant tout voir aux autres. Allison avait bien rit avec Lydia quand Stiles leur avait raconté. Derek n'était pas jaloux, juste très possessif.

« _Je dois vous dire un truc. J'attendais aujourd'hui pour ne pas que Derek ou un loup traine des oreilles. J'ai parlé avec Danny de Matthews. Il m'a dit que si je voulais couchez avec, je devais juste lui donner un préservatif avec mon numéro de téléphone._ »

« _C'est pour ça la capote, tu vas quand même pas ?_ »

« _Danny sait pour les loups et est beaucoup plus intelligent que je l'aurais cru, enfin je connais son intelligence, mais je veux dire plus intelligent sur les loups._ »

« _Mais tu lui a donné le préservatif ?_ » Allison était choquée de la démarche de sa meilleure amie.

« _Oui, j'ai reçu le soir un message._ »

« _Il disait quoi ?_ »

« _Vous êtes bien inscrit(e) à la liste d'information sur les rodéos du mois de janvier. Vous recevrez les dates de réunion le jour même. Soyez prévoyant(e) et discret(e)._ »

« _Il organise des courses de voiture illégale en étant consultant pour la police. Si mon père apprend ça, il ne sera plus sur les enquêtes, donc plus tranquille._ »

« _Stiles essaye de te renseigner sur son casier, mais discret, sans éveiller les soupçon de ton père. Le numéro ne lui appartiens pas, c'est un numéro jetable, j'ai vérifié. A toi de voir si tu veux en parler à Derek ou non ?_ »

« _Le mieux c'est de lui dire, mais il ne faut pas qu'il vienne, il pourrait nous faire griller, c'est un loup, contrairement à nous._ »

« _Toute la meute adverse sait qui nous sommes._ »

« _Oui, mais ils ignorent ce que nous savons, on peut très bien être là par curiosité personnelle, de plus Danny y sera aussi, on peut très bien accompagner un ami de cours._ »

« _Limite comme excuse, mais ça peut fonctionner. Stiles on te laisse te charger de Derek ?_ »

« _Pas de souci, je lui dirais de bien faire coucouche panier._ »

« _Ça marchera ?_ »

« _Juste quand je lui dis qu'il doit remuer la queue._ »

Tous pouffèrent.

Le soir Stiles attendait Derek, il devait venir le rejoindre pour la nuit. Effectivement Derek venait de frapper à la fenêtre pour rentrer. Lorsque Stiles lui ouvrit il se jeta littéralement dessus. L'embrasse avec fougue et passion, ses mains en train d'explorer son torse. Il faisait reculer Stiles vers le lit en lui enlevant son T-Shirt, il fait pareil avec le siens. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit.

« _Doucement les garçons, je vous entends._ »

« _Merde, mon père, calme Derek._ »

« _D'accord, je ralenti._ »

« _Non, continue. J'aime ton petit côté animal, sort tes dents aussi, ça me plait, mais pas les griffes._ »

Derek s'exécuta et embrassa Stiles, qui glissa sa langue contre les dents de l'Alpha, c'était son nouvel amusement. Derek embrasse son coup, descendit sur son torse, suivi la ligne de ses abdos. S'arrêta eu bouton et le détacha délicatement avec les dents. Remonta tout le long du ventre et du torse de Stiles avec la langue pour finir dans la bouche.

« _Tu as tout ce qu'il faut Derek ?_ »

« _MERDE._ »

« _Crie pas si fort._ »

« _J'ai laissé ma voiture à Peter. Merde, merde, merde._ »

« _Je vais demander à mon père si tu veux._ »

Derek maintien Stiles sur place : « _Non, tu ne demandes pas à ton père._ »

« _Je sais que tu es sain, car tu es un loup, mais, je me sens pas en confiance de le faire sans. Tu es peut-être en train de guérir de ça, mais moi je ne pourrais pas._ »

« _Tu insinues que je ne serais pas fidèle ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on le fera plus tard avec. On peut quand même continuer à…_ » Derek frotta son entrejambe contre celui de son humain. « _Jouer ?_ »

Stiles se pencha prit un essuies. : « _Tu mets sa en bouche alors, hors de question que les voisins entendent tes cris._ »

« _Met le dans la tienne, avec ce que je vais te faire, c'est toi qui va crier._ »

Derek descendit sa main, finis de détacher le pantalon de Stiles, et commença à jouer avec une partie du corps de l'humain. Stiles essaye de faire pareil, mais Derek le repoussa.

« _Pas sans toi._ »

« _J'ai peur que ça fasse comme la dernière fois._ »

« _Essaye de te contrôler d'accord._ »

« _Je pourrais pas. Ohh puis merde, j'ai envie donc, je vais essayer._ » Derek voulu enlever son pantalon mais Stiles l'en empêcha.

Stiles se mit à califourchon sur son Alpha. Il glissait ses mains sur le torse son en le griffant. De toute façon, un loup cicatrise vite, mais faisait quand même attention afin que ce soit sensuel et non tortionnaire. Derek ouvrit la bouche mais retint un grognement de plaisir. Stiles défit le bouton délicatement, fait tout avec le plus de lenteur possible. Il voyait Derek retenir des bruits de plaisir. Il l'entendait haleter comme un chien. Il finit de libérer Derek de ses vêtements. Il se redressa, avec Stiles toujours à califourchon sur lui.

« _J'ai envie de toi, envie de plus._ » Derek bougeait son bassin joindre son corps à ses mots.

« _Quel est l'Alpha qui a oublié de venir couvert ?_ »

« _Je sais, le pire c'est que je me dis que tu ne risques rien avec moi, et…_ »

Stiles venait d'embrasser Derek, vu qu'il était face à face, il prit les deux avec sa main et commença de longs vas et vient.

« _Continue, ne t'arrête pas._ » La voix de Derek était étouffée dans la bouche de Stiles. Il en profita pour caresser le dos de Stiles. Derek senti son loup venir à lui. Il voulait Stiles, il voulait faire plus. Tout son être le réclamait, mais il devait se contenir, faire un effort, pour son humain pour le protéger. Il entendit le battement du cœur de Stiles s'accéléré, il était proche de l'extase, Derek le suivit aussi, il essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais étant un loup, un râle de plaisir était plus sonore que celui d'un humain, il entendit aussi un Aie de Stiles, ce qui put le calmer dans sa vocalise de plaisir.

« _Stiles ça va ?_ »

« _Oui oui._ »

Derek senti une odeur de sang, quelque chose n'allait pas, puis un liquide chaud coula entre ses doigts. Il retira ses mains et les vit pleines de sang, du sang de Stiles. Derek commença à paniquer. Il l'avait blessé, ses griffes étaient sorties alors qu'il n'y faisait pas attention et sont rentrées dans la chair de Stiles, de son amour, de son humain.

« _Derek, arrête. Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure, tu es un loup avec tous les risques que ça comporte. Je sais aussi que tu auras toujours du mal à te contrôler avec moi._ »

« _Je t'ai blessé, j'aurais dû me contenir, me contrôler, je ne suis pas à la hauteur._ »

« _Si tu l'es, c'est moi qui ne le suis pas. Je veux bien devenir un loup comme toi, tu n'auras plus besoin d'essayer de te contrôler, je ne serai plus un humain frêle._ »

Derek le prit dans ses bras, il sorti ses dents et Stiles appuya sa tête dans le coup de Derek. Il mit ses dents contre son omoplate et lui susurra : « _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

Derek poussa pour faire entrer ses dents dans la chair de son humain. Devant un loup, Derek n'aurait plus de problème, il sera en sécurité, sera résistant à Derek s'il perd le contrôle. Il senti le sang de Stiles couler entre ses mains alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Il rétracta ses dents et l'embrassa.

« _Non, je ne veux pas te transformer en loup pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, je sens que tu es prêt, mais tu ne le veux pas. Je suis d'accord de te donner la morsure, mais pas de te l'imposer._ »

Stiles haussa les épaules : « _Comme tu veux._ »

« _Non pas comme je veux, je ne veux pas prendre la solution de facilité pour moi et donc t'infliger une épreuve._ »

Stiles se coucha sur Derek : « _Merci._ »

« _De ne pas t'avoir mordu._ »

« _Non, de ton honnêteté à mon égard, mais sache qu'un jour ou l'autre, on devra bien faire, enfin ce que les couples font, donc tu vas devoir apprendre à te contrôler._ »

« _On avancera étape par étape, si tu es prêt, si je sais me contrôler on passe à l'étape suivant. Heu Stiles, ne t'endors pas, c'est pas que je suis, enfin il y a sur moi, du, enfin j'ai pas envie de rester plaquant de ça. Et puis tu vas salir les draps avec ce que je t'ai fait. Viens, je vais te laver et de soigner. Ne dit rien aux autres s'il te plait._ »

« _Promis._ » Stiles scella la promesse pas un baiser.

* * *

Merci de votre lecteur.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je suis désolé, j'avais prévu d'en faire des de plus ou moins 20 pages Word, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Merci pour les Reviews

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Stiles et Derek, leur relation va évoluer, pas forcément dans le bon chemin. Au programme, glisse, apprentissage, mauvaise expérience, tension.


	8. Chapter 7: Voyage, voyage

Comme d'habitude, seul l'histoire m'appartient et est le fruit de mon imagination.

Suite à un manque d'imagination de ma part. Vous n'aurez aucune scène de notre groupe de héros monté sur des skis. Désolé

J'avoue que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire pour moi, je me rends compte que je suis plus doué pour écrire des énigmes, des batailles, du suspens, de la recherche, ou encore de la tension, que pour écrire l'amour. Ce chapitre est donc loin d'être aussi bon que les précédents.

Une scène plus sexuelle sera décrite. Afin de ne pas choquer la sensibilité des personnes, elle sera en gras. Il vous est loisible de la passer.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Voyage, voyage (ok je sais ça fait très année 70)

Le dernier jour d'école arriva rapidement. Ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit chez Derek pour partir tous ensemble facilement et ne pas devoir courir pour charger tout le monde. Derek était chez Stiles pour l'aider à faire sa valise, ou plutôt le regarder avec son père, impuissants, exploser dans tous les coins de la maison. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Stiles n'était pas prêt, la valise était toujours vide, il avait perdu la moitié de ses affaires. Comme disait son père, il les avait déposé un peu partout dans sa course effrénée, mais ne se rappelait pas où.

Heureusement pour Stiles, son copain était un loup, et donc il arriva à pister ses affaires à l'odeur de neuf et de Stiles. Son père trouva les gants dans le frigo, les pass de ski dans le congélateur, ses lunettes sur la télévision, et des meilleurs.

Le Shérif amena Derek dans la cuisine pour parler pendant que Stiles continuait à essayer de faire sa valise en ne sachant pas quoi prendre.

« _Derek, tu es bien sûr de ce qu'il t'attend avec Stiles, c'est comme ça tous les jours._ »

« _J'ai déjà eu un avant-goût._ »

« _Tu as pensé à tout avant de partir._ » Son père le regarda avec un air assez léger. Derek vit directement où il voulait en venir.

« _On a pour se protéger._ »

« _Je me doute que tu te comporterais en adulte responsable, mais._ »

« _Je peux comprendre les craintes d'un père._ » Derek ne voulait pas épiloguer beaucoup plus de sexualité avec son beau-père. Celui-ci non plus. Ça devait déjà être assez dur pour lui de savoir son fils gay, enfin en couple avec un autre homme, et un loup-garou qui plus est.

Après avoir chargé la voiture de Stiles, le père interpella Derek en lui disant qu'il lui confiait son fils, et il voulait le revoir en un seul morceau.

« _Pas de souci Monsieur, puis la neige n'est pas trop dur il ne se fera pas trop mal en tombant._ »

Stiles lui donna un violant coup de poing dans l'épaule pour se venger. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre pas son père.

« _Papa, c'est un loup, il ne peut avoir mal._ »

« _Parle pour toi, j'ai bien senti le coup._ » Derek venait de lui chuchoter. « _On y vas._ »

Stiles ne fut pas le dernier à arriver, il était certes en retard, mais Scott et Allison également. Seul Lydia était arrivée à l'heure, et même en avance d'un quart d'heure.

Environ une heure après l'arrivée de Stiles, Monsieur Argent déposa Scott et Allison, la mère de Scott étant de garde.

Derek et Peter chargeait les voitures pendant que les adolescents discutaient de truc de ski. Seul Lydia parmi eux savait skier. Isaac avait déjà essayé, mais n'a pas été passionné, Allison a eu certain opportunité, mais n'était pas si doué, et a donc rapidement abandonné. Scott et Stiles n'avaient jamais monté sur des skis de leur vie, ce qui laissait présager à Lydia, un début épique.

Derek rappela sa meute à l'ordre : « _Il est temps d'aller se mettre au lit._ »

« _Derek, il n'est que 10:00 p.m._ » Lydia était loin d'avoir envie d'aller dormir, un peu comme les autres membres de la troupe.

« _L'avion décolle à 10:00 a.m. On doit être là deux heures à l'avance, il y a une heure de route, donc pour bien faire il faudrait partir d'ici à 6:45 a.m. Ce qui veut dire se lever vers 5:45 a.m. Vous êtes grand assez, vous faite ce que vous voulez, moi je prends Stiles et je vais au lit._ »

Derek attrapa Stiles, le mis sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre et monta.

Stiles n'était pas trop d'accord d'être traité ainsi comme un objet : « _Derek, dépose moi tout de suite à terre. C'est un ordre mon toutou._ » Il commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens ce qui obligeât l'Alpha à le redéposer sur le plancher des vaches. Derek le colla contre lui en l'embrassant.

« _Stiles, j'ai envie d'être un peu avec toi, en privé._ »

« _Pas besoin de me prendre comme un sac à patate._ »

« _Je sais, mais c'était marrant. Surtout de voir la tête de tes amis, et je te rappelle que tu ne manques pas une occasion de me taquiner._ »

« _Derek, tu peux nous laisser Stiles un peu aussi. Vous aurez deux semaines pour faire vos galipettes._ » Scott voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'on le prive ainsi de son meilleur ami.

« _Scott, Stiles est une personne qui va conduire jusque l'aéroport, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard suite à un accident, ou de rater l'avion. Il doit être en forme._ »

Sur ce Derek obligeât Stiles à le suivre au lit. Il lui enleva tous les vêtements sans cesser une seule fois de l'embrasser. En sentant les blessures dans le dos de son amant Derek calma ses ardeurs. La dernière nuit ne fut pas des plus agréables pour son humain, il devait faire très attention.

Pendant que Derek était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles prit les devant et se montra de plus en plus entreprenant avec son Alpha. Il avait finis de le déshabiller et l'embrassait maintenant dans le coup. Il remonta de temps en temps pour lui mâchouiller délicatement l'oreille. Derek était aux anges. Il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin. Stiles se penchât pour prendre un préservatif dans la table de nuit de Derek et lui proposa d'essayer. Il avait envie de Derek, autant que Derek avait envie de lui.

« _Non, Stiles, trop risqué, j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler._ »

« _Alors je vais te le faire._ »

« _N'espère même pas, c'est moi l'Alpha._ » Derek se retourne pour être sur Stiles, Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Après quelque minutes il demanda à son humain de se retourner de se mettre sur le ventre. Il lui prit également le préservatif.

« _Derek, tu as les yeux rouges._ » Stiles lui avait dit ça comme si c'était naturel pour lui de les avoir.

« _Merde, encore. Ecoute Stiles, je sais que tu as envie, moi aussi, mais je pourrais ne pas me contrôler, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal._ »

Stiles l'embrassa en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il fallait prendre son temps. Pendant que Derek prenait une douche en essayant se calmer, aussi bien ses ardeurs que ses instinct lupin, Stiles lui réfléchissait sur le lit.

Quelle était l'étape après la masturbation commune, sachant que Derek avait déjà dû mal à se contrôler à cette étape, comment envisager la suivante. A cette pensée la douleur de son dos se rappela à lui. Quand il avait senti les griffes de Derek pénétrer sa chair, il aurait bien hurlé de douleur, mais Derek avait l'air si beau au moment de l'extase, il essaya d'étouffer la douleur, mais il ne peut pas continuer à mettre sa vie en danger car il a envie d'être avec lui. Il lui avait demandé pour être un loup, ça aurai été tellement plus facile, mais seulement en apparence. Oui il aurait été plus résistant, mais il aurait surtout été une menace pour les autres. Derek, Isaac, Scott, et Peter sont loups depuis bien plus longtemps et ont appris à contrôler leurs instincts. Stiles lui devra commencer au tout début, et si ça se trouve, il ne pourra pas avoir de relation avant un certain temps. Et puis, et puis, est-ce que Derek pourra avoir toujours autant de plaisir quand il sera un loup. Il ne sera plus un humain fait pour les loups, ou tout autre chose qui dont le nom pourra ramener à cette même définition.

Il était environ 5:20 a.m. quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il voulut se lever, mais Derek l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena à lui.

« _Où tu crois aller petit humain, tu ne sors pas du lit avant d'avoir embrassé ton Alpha._ »

Stiles réessaya de sortir de lit, mais Derek le tenait ferme.

« _N'essaye pas, tu dois d'abord embrasser ton chef._ » Derek prit un air très ironique.

« _D'accord, mais brosse toi les dents d'abord._ »

« _Tu insinues que je pue ?_ »

« _Bah non, tu sens juste le chien du matin quoi._ » Stiles retint son fou rire.

« _Roohhhh toi, tu as de la chance de ne pas être un loup sinon je te mettrais en pièce._ »

Stiles en avait profité pour sauter hors de lit et faire un pied de nez à Derek.

« _Stiles tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me lever tout de suite. Pour enfin tu sais quoi._ » Derek ôta les couvertures pour lui montrer. « _Il est un peu tôt, ça te tente de trainer un peu au lit ?_ »

« _D'accord mais pas longtemps._ » Stiles sauta dans le lit et sur Derek par la même occasion. Il se montra une nouvelle fois très entreprenant, ce qui plaisait à Derek, mais il devait faire attention à ne pas le blesser une fois de plus.

« _Stiles, je, enfin, je pense que je me contrôle mieux sous la douche, on l'a fait deux fois, enfin ce qu'on a fait, je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle sous la douche._ »

« _Tu ne m'as pas blessé oui, mais tu as failli me perforer les tympans._ »

Derek prit Stiles, se leva et alla dans sous la douche avec son humain.

« _Derek, tu sais pertinemment bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu me portes._ »

Derek haussa les épaules fit couler l'eau puis entra dans la douche en y invitant Stiles. Il entra, mais se colla contre le dos de l'Alpha, il glissa ses mains sur son torse en embrassant son coup. Derek se frottait contre son humain. L'eau fraiche calmait certain de ses instincts. Enfin ce qu'il avait l'impression.

« _Mon petit loup tu veux qu'on le fasse._ »

« _Je suis pas petit, et je suis un Alpha, ou ton maître comme tu préfères. Désolé, mais j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle._ »

Stiles frotta son bassin contre les fesses de Derek « _Même si c'est dans ce sens-là._ »

« _Si j'étais sûr de me contrôler je te dirais oui, quel que soit le sens._ » Derek retins un gémissement de plaisir. Stiles venait d'attraper une partie de son anatomie assez sensible.

Derek essaya de se retourner pour faire face à Stiles, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. « _Petit exercice de contrôle. Je continue, et imagine que je te fais, tu sais quoi_. » Stiles continua ses gestes de vas et vient et imita le même rythme avec son bassin contre Derek.

Etonnamment, il arrivait à sentir le niveau d'excitation de son Alpha en lui. Il s'excitait de la même façon que lui. Il sentait que le désir sexuel embuait totalement le cerveau de son loup. Il n'y avait plus que le désir bestial. Stiles ressentait la même chose. Au moment de l'extase, Derek poussa un hurlement de plaisir, Stiles griffa l'abdomen de Derek presqu'à sang, tandis que Derek, brisa le carrelage où il s'était appuyé avec ses mains. Ses griffes étaient totalement sorties et s'étaient enfoncée dans le mur de la douche.

« _Ca va Derek ?_ » Celui-ci était en train de reprendre son souffle, il se retourna pour faire face à son humain. Il rétracta ses griffes, sauf ses dents, car Stiles les aimait, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement. Stiles se retira d'un coup.

« _Ta langue râpe !_ »

« _Oui je suis un loup, la langue râpe plus que celle des humains._ »

« _Avant ça ne le faisait pas._ »

« _Désolé, la transformation était un peu plus aboutie. Voilà ça va être mieux maintenant._ »

Effectivement, elle avait repris une texture plus douce que la précédente, bien que ce n'était pas non plus désagréable.

« _Derek, désolé, je t'ai un peu griffé._ »

« _Pas grave d'ici dix minutes on ne verra plus rien._ »

« _C'est étrange, j'ai senti ton excitation sexuelle, et je suis venu alors que je ne faisais rien, au moment même où tu es venu toi._ »

« _C'est étrange, mais je le sais, ton cœur a battu exactement au même rythme que moi qui a évolué en même temps que moi._ »

« _Bizarre._ »

« _Stiles, te pose pas de question._ »

« _Bon, on va se préparer ? De toute façon maintenant, tout le monde est réveillé, en tout cas tu es pratique, tu remplaces très bien le réveil matin._ »

« _Attend que je t'attrape toi._ » Trop tard Stiles avait déjà filé de la salle de bain en courant, poursuivi par Derek.

Stiles monta sur le lit rejoins très vite par Derek. Il le força à se coucher sur lui.

« _Stiles, couche toi un peu sur le ventre, je vais essayer quelque chose. Normalement ça pourrait fonctionner vu que je. Enfin on va tester._ »

Stiles se mit sur le ventre pendant que Derek se changeait en loup, il lui fit signe de rester calme. Il commença à passer sa langue sur les plaies de son dos. La langue râpeuse ôta un sursaut de douleur à Stiles. Derek ralenti, et délicatement lécha chacune des plaies faites par ses griffes. Stiles n'appréciait pas trop le traitement, d'un part les plaies étaient loin d'être cicatrisées, et d'autre part la langue râpeuse de Derek a surement dû les rouvrir.

Stiles vit la tête de Derek arrivé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il n'était plus en loup.

« _Tu peux te regarder dans un glace._ »

Stiles allât dans la salle de bain et se tordis pour voir son dos. Les plaies étaient entourées d'une certain rougeur du au passage de la langue du loup, mais pas contre, l'état de cicatrisation avait grandement avancé.

« _Elles ne te feront plus souffrir comme ça, et normalement d'ici une bonne semaine, on ne verra plus rien. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire._ »

« _Tu peux faire ça pour tous tes loups ?_ »

« _Heu, oui et non c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça._ »

« _Et pourquoi ça a marché pour moi ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai testé, tu fais partie de ma meute._ »

Stiles était sûr que Derek ne lui disait pas tout, il le saura, de toute façon, Derek devait bien se douter qu'il allait l'apprendre, il a les bestiaires à disposition, son intelligence et Peter.

Peter avait déjà commencé le petit déjeuner lorsqu'ils descendirent. Il était amusant de voir la tête des autres. Ils n'avaient pas été dormir tout de suite, et avait été réveillé fort tôt par les cris de Derek. Stiles s'installa entre Lydia et son Alpha à table.

« _Tu sais Lydia, quand on te vois comme ça le matin, ça coupe le charme directe._ »

Lydia avait une partie des cheveux en bataille, des yeux cernés, une haleine de fauve, le teint blafard. Elle n'avait apparemment pas dormis de la nuit, tout comme Scott, Allison, et Isaac.

« _Oui, on n'a pas été dormir tout de suite. Enfin, presque pas. Par contre, j'ai encore entendu Derek, ça se passe bien entre vous deux._ »

« _On ne fait pas grand-chose, il a du mal à se contrôler. Il vient de casser les carrelages de sa douche._ »

« _STILES._ »

Bien qu'il avait chuchoté à Lydia, Derek avait tout entendu, sans doute comme la plus part des loups au vu de leur ouïe. Il faut croire que l'alpha n'apprécie pas trop qu'il parle de sa vie de couple. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, les vocalise de Derek le faisait très bien à sa place.

Derek laissa sa voiture à Peter pour qu'il emmène les loups et Allison, Derek voulait être avec Stiles. Qui était déjà entrain de râler dessus.

« _N'espère pas conduire, même si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de conduire, et tu vas sur le siège arrière, Lydia elle ira devant._ » Derek voulait s'opposer, mais Stiles fut plus rapide : « _Derek ça s'appelle de la galanterie._ »

Lydia lui donna un coup de coude, car Stiles était allé un peu loin. Même s'il était en couple avec l'alpha, il ne devait pas non plus le traiter comme un chien.

« _Stiles ce n'est pas grave j'irais derrière._ »

Malgré tout Stiles fit installer Derek derrière pour que Lydia puisse aller devant. Durant le trajet Derek râlait un peu. Mais beaucoup moins quand son humain lui demanda s'il pouvait mettre ses bras autour de lui. Etant à l'arrière il avait beaucoup plus facile que s'il avait été à l'avant.

« _Je sais que ça va pas vous plaire, enfin surtout à Derek, mais tu te comportes comment, tu arrives à te maîtriser avec Stiles ?_ »

« _Il a du mal, pour ça qu'on reste sage, mais il fait beaucoup d'effort._ »

« _Je l'ai blessé sans le faire exprès._ »

« _Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire. Il m'a aidé à guérir en me léchant. Pouvoir de loup sans doute._ »

Arrivé à l'aéroport. Le plus dur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il fallait que Derek et Peter jouent les adultes responsables. Stiles avait déjà trouvé un Wi-Fi gratuit pour s'occuper durant l'attente, et délaissa la tâche de gérer les endormis à son Alpha. Derek avait un peu de mal à faire bouger tout le monde. Il les laissa en tas sur les chaises finir leur nuit et parti faire enregistrer les bagages avec Peter. Effectivement à leur retour ils les retrouvèrent exactement dans le même état qu'ils les avaient laissé. Stiles toujours sur son ordinateur, et les autres… Enfin.

Peter demanda à Derek comment il comptait les faire passer les portiques de sécurités.

« _Si je les mets tous en tas sur un chariot à bagage, je peux les faire passer tous d'un coup ?_ »

« _Mauvaise idée Alphachou, les chariots vont déclencher les détecteur, ils sont en métal. Faut que tu essayes de les réveiller._ »

« _Reste pas là, aide moi quand même._ »

« _C'est toi l'adulte, c'est toi l'alpha, c'est ta meute, démmerde toi, je vais dans la zone de transit avec Peter moi. Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin._ »

« _Vous n'allez quand même pas m'abandonné la avec… avec… les marmottes._ »

« _Non, c'est vrai, je dois pas abandonner mon animal de compagnie._ »

« _STILES, je suis pas un chien._ »

Stiles s'approcha de lui, se colla à lui : « _Non, mais je te caresserai bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'aime quand tu remues la queue._ »

« _Stiles, pas ici._ »

« _Derek, laisse, on a le temps avant d'aller en zone de transit. Laissons-les dormir encore un peu. Et évitez de vous sauter dessus._ »

Un peu plus tard, une annonce indiqua que les passagers pour leur vol devaient passer les douanes. Peter réveilla les ados et mena lui-même la meute vers les portiques. Naturellement Lydia, Allison, Stiles sonnèrent. Isaac fut recaler car il avait pris sa trousse de toilette dans son bagage cabine, avec son rasoir. Il remit aux douaniers sa trousse qui partira avec les valises en soute. Scott toujours à moitié endormi se fit rappeler à l'ordre, il n'avait pas mis son bagage cabine dans le scanner.

Les deux filles durent pratiquement se déshabiller avant de trouver la source de la sonnerie. Elle venait des baleines de soutien-gorge.

Stiles toujours à sauter partout faillit se faire plaquer au sol par les gardes. Il n'écoutait rien en fit à sa tête.

« _Peter, j'ai honte, ils sont sans doute doué d'une intelligence, mais… Ils sont fatiguant._ »

« _Ce sont des ados, laisse-leur le temps. Par contre, si tu veux partir, essaye un peu de rappeler Stiles à l'ordre, sinon, on va se faire recaler._ »

« _STILES, TAIS-TOI, BOUGE PAS._ »

Stiles s'arrêta net de parler et de bouger tellement il fut surpris par Derek. Comme un peu tout le monde.

« _Maintenant tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, tu bouges ta montre que tu avais oublié de bouger, et que le monsieur essaye de te dire depuis cinq minutes puis tu repasses dans le portail._ »

Stiles s'exécuta et passa sans problème.

Un dame s'adressa à Peter et a Derek. « _Vous devez en avoir du courage avec vos enfants._ »

Peter engagea la conversation en expliquant que ce n'était pas leurs enfants, mais des membres de leur famille.

« _Bon tout le monde est là. Bien on a réussi à passer en_ » Derek regarda sa montre « _vingt minutes, parfait, je n'espérais pas que ce soit aussi rapide, j'aurais parié qu'un de vous se ferai complètement contrôler. On y va, et s'il vous plait, essayer d'avoir l'air correcte, juste une fois ?_ »

Derek prit tout le monde et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

« _Peter, arrête de draguer et vient._ »

Derek se demandait quelle épreuve allait encore lui tomber dessus. Heureusement les places étaient numérotées, il se disait que ce voyage allait être tout, sauf des vacances.

L'installation dans l'avion ne fut précédé d'aucun accident, ce qui rassura Derek, il restait le vol, les portiques de l'arrivé, la récupération des bagages ou il pouvait encore se retrouver avec des ennuis.

Les sièges de l'avion étaient répartis sur trois rangées, deux rangées de trois sièges aux extérieurs et une rangée centrale de quatre sièges. Stiles avait réservé tous les sièges en ligne, soit une rangée de trois sièges et la rangée centrale. Sur la rangée centrale était installé, Allison, Scott, Isaac et Peter. Peter lisait son journal, bien tranquille, c'était lui qui faisait le plus adulte de tous. Isaac lisait un livre, ou plutôt avait un livre ouvert devant ses yeux fermés. Allison et Scott dormaient l'un sur l'autre. Derek s'impatientait comme à son habite, il n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Stiles était sur une console portable. Lydia lisait un magasine sur la psychologie comportementale et les avancées en matière de recherche, elle avait déjà prévu à côté un magasine très people sur la mode lorsqu'elle aurait fini le premier.

Le commandement de bord énonça les consignes de sécurité, et demanda l'extinction de tout appareil électronique durant le décollage. Derek du confisqué la console de Stiles pour être sûr qu'il ne joue pas avec.

Au moment de décollage, Allison failli glisser de son siège en se réveillant en sursaut et en criant au tremblement de terre. Ce qui tira un sourire à Peter, mais un souffle de honte à Derek.

« _Allison, tu es pathétique, essaye un peu de te comporter comme une adulte, juste une fois, pendant quoi, deux semaines._ »

« _Désolé, mais moi j'ai été réveillé par des cris de plaisir alors que je venais de m'endormir._ »

« _Faillait aller dormir avant 5:00 du mat'._ »

Lors du plateau repas, qui selon Stiles était infecte Derek se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir une meute aussi difficile que ça. Entre Stiles qui triait sa nourriture avec « J'aime, ça j'aime pas, ça j'aime plus », Lydia qui refusait de manger ce qui était chimique ou trop gras, Allison et Scott qui s'échangeaient la nourriture au grès de leur préférence et appétit, Derek ne savait plus quoi faire. Il préféra les ignorer. Avec un peu chance, ils vont croire que je ne suis pas avec eux.

Le vol se déroula sans trop de soucis. Stiles dormait sur l'épaule de Derek, qui ronronnait de plaisir en regardant les nuages par le hublot. Lydia avait finis son magazine de mode et dormait sur Stiles. Derek remarqua que l'amitié entre Lydia et son humain était devenue aussi forte que le lien qui uni un béta à son alpha.

Peter expliquait à Derek qu'il ne devrait pas laisser sa meute dormir durant le vol, sinon la nuit allait être décalée et le soir ils ne seront pas fatigués. Peter se chargea de maintenir les adolescents de sa rangée éveillée. Derek rendit à Stiles sa console, et demanda à l'hôtesse un magasine sur n'importe quoi tant que c'était très intellectuelle, et en total inadéquation pour une adolescente de 17 ans. Elle parue fort étonnée de la demande, mais lorsqu'elle donna le magasine sur les théories cognitives à Lydia, elle fut interpellée par le caractère enjoué de cette dernière qui commença directement à dévorer la revue.

Les adolescents mieux réveillés à l'atterrissage ne se firent pas remarquer lors de la sortie de l'avion, et le passage des portiques de sécurité.

Derek s'énerva un peu au niveau des bagages, ils n'arrivaient pas assez vite. Pour le Calmer, Stiles le prit dans ses bras avec Lydia, un à gauche et l'autre à droite. Il reçut en même temps un bisou sur chaque joue. « _Un bisous magique qui va aider._ » dirent les deux ados en même temps. Derek était devenu rouge pivoine. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'énervait plus. Les bagages étant arrivés à bon port, tout le monde pu récupérer ses affaires.

Ils arrivèrent au chalet vers 18:00 p.m. Le chalet n'en avait que le nom. Il s'agissait d'une splendide bâtisse en pierre de pays. Il y avait sur le côté une retonde avec piscine intérieur. Une grande véranda du style jardin d'hiver avec un barbecue en pierre à l'intérieur. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un hall avec l'accès à la piscine et au jardin d'hiver, il longeait un escalier en colimaçon. Le hall se terminait en s'ouvrant d'un côté sur un salon et de l'autre sur une salle à manger avec une cuisine ouverte de style traditionnelle. En face de l'escalier il y a avait une chambre, avec à l'intérieur un coin salle de bain fermé, un peu comme une chambre d'hôtel. Le sous-sol était composé d'une grande salle de projection, d'un garage, et d'une pièce réservée au matériel de ski et autre. La maison était construite en demi-niveau. Les deux demi-étages étaient composés chacun de deux chambres avec une salle de bain au milieu.

Au niveau de la répartition des chambres, Allison irait avec Scott, Stiles avec Derek, Lydia, Isaac et Peter, auraient chacun une chambre. Les filles décidèrent de prendre un demi-niveau pour une question de salle de bain. Peter et Isaac prirent le premier demi-étage, Scott, Allison, Lydia le second. Stiles et Derek aurait la chambre du rez-de-chaussée avec leur propre salle de bain. Derek avait proposé que ce soit Lydia qui ait cette pièce, mais Allison refusait de partager la salle de bain avec un autre garçon que Scott. La chambre donnait vue sur la falaise, ainsi que la piscine et la cuisine qui était du même côté. La retombe dépassait au-dessus du vide pour donner au nageur une impression de grandeur.

« _Allison, tu avais dit que ton père nous invitait dans son chalet, pas dans un palace cinq étoiles ?_ »

« _Stiles, je savais même pas qu'on avait ça !_ »

« _Tu as pourtant fait du ski._ »

« _Jamais ici. En tout cas je ne regrette pas c'est splendide._ »

Stiles explorait tout. Tout l'intérieur de la maison était peint dans une couleur entre le beige et l'orange. Elle était claire, lumineuse, et chaude. Les murs n'avaient aucun angle, tout était arrondi. Les murs étaient dans un crépi fin et léger qui donnait une impression de relief et de calme. Tous les sols étaient en chêne blanchi avec chauffage par le sol. Les lumières étaient gérer par une console centrale. Les interrupteurs étaient remplacés par des écrans tactiles où on pouvait régler aussi bien le volume de la radio, la ventilation, le chauffage, l'air condition, même si selon Stiles, vu la température extérieur ça sert pas à grand-chose à part limiter l'humidité. Les draps de lit avaient des couleurs similaires au mur. Les salles de bains étaient entièrement carrelées. Le carrelage de la douche était formé de mosaïque.

« _Derek, ça te tente qu'on teste un peu le lit._ »

« _Et comment._ » Derek sauta en attrapant Stiles pour se retrouver sur le lit. Il commença à l'embrasser et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de son humain.

« _Stiles, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point tu peux sentir le sexe, la luxure, j'ai envie de te faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas._ »

« _Imaginer non, mais comprendre oui. Je sens très bien la bosse de ton entre-jambes._ »

« _Derek, Stiles, on va manger, les autres ont faim, vous venez._ » La douce voix de Peter leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et que les autres avaient faim. D'ailleurs Stiles aussi. Il se redressa donna un baiser furtif à Derek et parti rejoindre les autres pour aller manger un resto.

« _Stiles tu me laisses en plan avec…_ » Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

« _J'ai faim, et c'est ton corps, tu le gères comme tu veux, mais dépêche-toi, on va partir._ »

Derek laissa échapper un soupir et se leva pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Ils prirent une pizza à la pizzeria au coin du village. La soirée se passa calmement. Dans le lit, Stiles essaya de montrer à Derek qu'il avait envie de joueur, mais Derek, râlant de c'être fait refroidir par l'estomac de Stiles et la journée à devoir encadré des ados préféra reporter leurs jeux au lendemain.

« _Bonjour mon petit Alpha._ » Derek venait de se faire réveiller par des baisers. Par ceux de son humain, et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. « _Qu'est-ce qui te fera plaisir ce matin._ » Stiles était déjà entrain de parcourir le corps de son Alpha de ses mains. Il décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins et mit directement sa main sur son paquet.

Derek lui répondit doucement avec une voix calme : « _Toi_ »

« _Tu pourras te contrôler ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, mais j'ai envie._ »

« _Je te propose un deal. On va discrètement dans la piscine, tu te contrôles mieux dans l'eau. Et… Je te laisse deviner la suite._ »

« _Et les autres ?_ »

« _Ecoute, tu verras s'il dorme toujours._ »

« _Certain oui, d'autre traine au lit._ »

« _La piscine est juste à côté, on y va discrétos._ »

« _C'est pas dégueu dans une piscine ?_ »

« _On s'en fou de ce que les autres pensent. Et puis il y a des filtres, une telle dose de chlore que rien ne restera. Puis tu crois qu'Allison et Scott vont se gêner durant notre absence._ »

Derek fit une grimace de dégout, si eux le faisait, pourquoi pas l'autre couple. De toute façon, il avait tellement envie de Stiles qu'il passera au-dessus. Stiles se leva prit un peignoir donna l'autre à Derek et parti avec Derek sur ses talons. Arrivé devant la porte il se retourne et l'Alpha se colla à lui en l'embrassant. De sa main libre il ouvra la porte entrainant son humain avec lui.

Stiles bougea son peignoir et descendit dans l'eau, très vite rejoins pas Derek. Ils restèrent un moment collé l'un à l'autre à s'embrasser. Stiles fixait Derek sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun signe de perte de contrôle.

« _Bien, tu te contrôles, passons à la vitesse supérieur._ »

Stiles venait de prendre une partie de Derek en main et continua à l'embrasser. Le loup recula pour amener Stiles au bord. Il le souleva et l'assis sur le bord.

« _Je peux plus t'embrasser la mon petit loup._ »

Derek s'appuya de chaque côté de Stiles et se hissa en partie hors de l'eau pour que sa tête soit près de celle de son humain et pouvoir l'embrasser.

« _Je vais faire quelque chose que tu vas aimer, et pour lequel je n'aurais aucun soucis de contrôle._ »

Derek embrassa son humain puis se laissa retomber dans l'eau. Il frotta les jambes de Stiles et s'approcha plus en plus.

« _Derek, tu ne vas quand même pas me… Ohh si… Tu as intérêt à te contrôler, car si tu mords, je te tue._ »

Derek continua en tirant des petits gémissements de plaisir à Stiles.

« _Derek, je vais, je vais venir._ »

Derek continua jusque Stiles soit à l'extase. Il attrapa les cheveux de son Alpha durant ce moment.

Quand il eut finis, et lâché Derek, celui-ci s'éloigna légèrement en faisant une grimace. Il s'assit à côté de Stiles.

« _Wouaaaa. Ca va Derek._ »

« _C'est dégueulasse._ »

« _J'imagine que ça doit pas avoir super bon goût._ »

« _Non je te le confirme._ »

Stiles voyant toujours Derek excité s'installa sur lui face à face.

« _Et toi, faut que je m'occupe de toi._ » Il faisait légèrement aller son bassin contre la virilité de Derek pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« _Non Stiles, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle. Etape par étape ok ?_ »

« _Ben oui, mais faut que tu prennes quand même ton plaisir ?_ »

« _Je l'ai pris, par toi, mais je l'ai pris. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à t'en donner._ »

« _On retourne dans la chambre, comme ça on n'éveille pas les soupçons ?_ »

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre. Derek écouta les autres, personne n'était encore réellement debout. Certain trainait au lit, d'autre lisait un petit peu, ils n'avaient pas réellement envie de se lever. Il se coucha a côté de Stiles, il le tira pour qu'il se couche contre lui sur son bras. Stiles avait pris sa console portable et jouait à un jeu, que Derek trouvait fort violent à voir certain explosion de sang sur l'écran qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure que Stiles avançait dans le niveau.

Derek appuya sa tête dans les cheveux de son humain pour respirer son odeur. Il était heureux avec lui, pas de perte de contrôle aujourd'hui, pas de Stiles blessé. Il se laissa aller dans un demi-sommeil.

« _Derek, Derek, DEREK._ »

Derek se réveilla en sursaut. Stiles le regardait assis sur le lit habillé.

« _Tu t'es endormis, il y a Peter qui nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner. Il a été chercher des trucs à la boulangerie. Tu es encore excité, tu veux que je t'aide à te calmer._ »

« _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment, la cuisine est pas loin, le moindre bruit sera entendu. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive._ »

« _Ok j'y vais déjà, j'ai faim._ »

Le dimanche fut calme. Le ski ne commencera réellement que le lundi. Il fallait que les ados suivent quelques cours, car certain était incapable de tenir sur des skis. Déjà qu'il y en a qui ne savent même pas rester tranquille en équilibre sur deux jambes, alors sur des skis.

Stiles s'étant un peu blessé, resta au chalet pendant que les autres étaient partis au ski. Derek décida de rester avec son humain pour s'occuper de lui. Pendant la moitié de l'après-midi ils profitèrent de la piscine toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

Stiles entraina Derek dans la chambre qui se laissa faire. L'humain se coucha et tira le loup sur lui. Il essaya d'être le plus calme possible pour ne pas déstabiliser le loup. Il faut dire qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il ne perdait pas le contrôle. C'est vrai que la sexualité n'était pas des plus avancée. Stiles avait maintenant envie de plus. Au vu de la façon dont Derek l'embrassait, il n'était pas le seul.

« _Derek, j'ai envie._ »

« _Moi aussi._ »

**Stiles prit un préservatif et le tendis à Derek tout en continuant de se frotter à lui. Derek avait commencé à lui mâchouiller délicatement l'oreille. Derek se coucha sur Stiles entre ses jambes.**

** « **_**Comme ça ?**_** »**

** « **_**Si tu veux.**_** »**

** Derek se rapprocha de son coup, écouta le sang passé dans sa carotide. Il respira aussi l'odeur de Stiles. Il glissait ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles. Il les croisa sur le dos de l'Alpha.**

** « **_**C'est bon, je me contrôle.**_** »**

** « **_**Alors embrasse-moi.**_** »**

** Derek se frottait contre Stiles en commença à l'embrasser. Stiles était heureux. Le corps doux et chaud de Derek contre lui, son odeur, sa langue contre la sienne, ses dents contre sa langue. Il aimait.**

** « **_**Tu aimes ?**_** »**

** « **_**Continue.**_** »**

** Derek recommença à mâchouiller ses oreilles, mais beaucoup plus doux, il avait sorti ses crocs, comme Stiles aimait. C'est vrai, le contact des crocs montrait à quelque point il vivait dangereusement avec son loup, Stiles aimait quand même le challenge, un peu moins le contact de la langue râpeuse de Derek contre le coup. Stiles reprit ses esprits d'un coup avec un certain vent de panique. La langue de Derek n'est pas censée être râpeuse.**

** « **_**Derek ta langue.**_** »**

** « **_**Désolé.**_** »**

** Derek rentra sa langue et reprit d'embrasser dans le coup, sur le torse, son humain. Stiles entendit un bruit bizarre comme si on déchirait du tissu. Derek remonta dans son coup. Il senti une nouvelle fois la langue râpeuse de Derek contre son coup. Puis une douleur. Derek venait de commencer ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.**

** « **_**Derek arrête, tu me fais mal.**_** »**

** Il vit Derek se redressa, mais ce n'était plus lui, il était métamorphosé en loup-garou. Derek continua à se faire aller sur Stiles, qui à chaque coup de bassin du loup fit une grimace. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais rien à faire, même si Stiles avait gagné en force, il ne faisait pas le poids dans un bras de fer avec un loup. Derek ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, Derek restait de marbre, et continuait comme si aucune résistance ne lui était posée.**

** Le loup accéléra le mouvement, puis d'un coup sec, plus violent que les autres, il se cabra et poussa un hurlement, c'était bien le loup qui poussa se hurlement, et non Derek, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de gémissement, ou d'extase humain. Stiles était en feu, d'autant plus qu'il senti bien à ce moment que Derek n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre le préservatif. (N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, ici il s'agit d'une histoire inventée, dans la réalité, les risques existent, vous ne faite pas l'amour avec un loup immuniser au MST contrairement à Stiles. Pensez-y.)  
**

Stiles senti un goût de sang en bouche, pourtant il ne saignait pas, mais plutôt comme un excès de salivation et une prémices de goût quand on va manger un truc super bon. Derek avait envie de sang, et de chair humaine. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Derek s'approcher de son visage les lèvres, ou les babines retroussées, d'un coup similaire à un cobra voulant mordre, il le vit fondre sur lui. Stiles ferme les yeux et se contracta, mais rien, pas de douleur, rien. Il senti que Derek était couché sur son épaule. Il regarda et vit qu'il avait mordu le coussin pour éviter de blesser Stiles.

Derek toujours couché sur lui, Stiles ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais pas de réponse. Il le poussa pour se dégager. Il put se dégager du corps de Derek, celui-ci toujours en loup-garou s'était endormi.

« _P*tin, c'est quoi ce gros cliché, je m'endors après le sexe. Derek réveille-toi._ »

Comme il ne se réveilla pas, Stiles décida de prendre une douche. Ce n'était pas super pour une première fois entre homme. C'est sans doute plus douloureux. Stiles était entrain de s'essuyer quand il entendit un bruit venant du garage. Il était trop tôt pour qu'ils reviennent déjà du ski. Il enfila ses vêtements en vitesse. En sortant de la chambre il tomba nez à nez avec Lydia qui le prit dans ses bras.

« _Stiles ça va ?_ »

« _Oui, Lydia, mais pourquoi tu es là ?_ »

« _En partant j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Lorsque j'étais sur le télésiège, face au vide à réfléchir, j'ai eu comme un flash. Toi et Derek, et il perdait le contrôle._ »

« _Comme tu vois je vais bien._ »

« _Assied toi !_ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Je suppose que tu as trop mal pour t'assoir, vient dans ma chambre, on va parler._ »

Stiles était interloqué, comme Lydia pouvait savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il la suivi dans sa chambre, avec ses mains elle jouait dans les cheveux de Stiles qui était couché sur ses jambes.

« _Comment as-tu pu savoir ce qui allait se passer._ »

« _J'en sais rien. Intuition féminine sans doute. Tu vas faire quoi avec Derek, il t'a quand même enfin._ »

« _Non, j'étais d'accord._ »

« _STILES, Stop c'est Stop, tu lui as dit d'arrêter, il n'a pas arrêté._ »

« _Je connaissais les risques._ »

« _C'est pas une raison._ »

« _De toute façon il dors en bas. Il s'est endormi. Et je t'assure que Derek ne me fera jamais de mal. Il y a juste son loup. Je ne lui en veux pas._ »

Derek se réveilla doucement. Il était seul dans le lit et plaquant. Il essaye de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il était sur Stiles entrain de se frotter à lui. Il lui avait donné un préservatif, il voulait faire qu'ils fassent l'amour. Il sentait son odeur, tout allait bien, puis le trou, le trou noir. Il avait perdu le contrôle et avoir son corps et les draps, Stiles en avait fait les frais. Il était allé trop loin. Il entendit Stiles dans la chambre de Lydia, qui était là aussi, que faisait-elle là. Sans doute Stiles qui l'avait appelle, ils ont une relation fraternelle.

Lydia ne voulait pas que Derek entre, il resta sur le pas de la porte. Les deux protagonistes durent se rendre à l'évidence que seule une relation platonique était possible entre eux au vu de la nature de Derek.

Les relations entre Derek et Stiles étaient devenue beaucoup plus froide, mais personne n'osait poser de questions. Ils faisaient chambre à part. Stiles dormait désormais avec Lydia. La meute se posait beaucoup de question, mais toutes devaient rester sans réponse. Il ne parlait aucun des deux, et n'évoquait même plus leur relation. Stiles et Lydia devenait de plus en plus étrange, ils faisaient bande à part.

Durant le trajet de retour ce fut Peter qui s'installa avec Stiles et Lydia dans l'avion.

« _Peter, je pourrais te poser une question ?_ »

« _Quel que soit ma réponse, tu la poseras quand même, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Derek, a, comment dire, il m'avait blessé et m'a lécher pour faire guérir mes plaies, c'est possible ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Je sais vu que je l'ai vu, mais tu sais pourquoi ça a fonctionné n'étant pas un loup. Car quand j'ai regardé dans les bestiaires il n'est rien marqué._ »

« _Ça ne marche que quand les loups sont en couple. Tu étais en couple avec Derek, donc ça a fonctionné, tout simplement._ »

Après avoir passé les portiques de sécurité, ils virent que le père d'Allison et de Stiles les attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment de la meilleure humeur qu'il soit.

Ils leur expliquèrent que durant les vacances de noël, des loups enragés, enfin, ils le supposaient, avaient décidé de décimer une bonne partie de la faune locale. Il n'y avait pas que la faune, deux dizaines de disparitions ont été recensées, donc celle du Shérif Shaun.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews.

Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera « Alliance », il ne sera pas centré sur la meute mais sur Chris Argent, la proposition, et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé en ville.

J'ai décidé de faire le prochain chapitre assez court afin de reprendre vite l'histoire de la meute. Je vous réserve encore quelques bonnes surprise, comme un nouveau loup, un nouvel allier, un rencontre explosive ou Derek va (j'en dis pas plus).

Si tout se passe bien, le chapitre 9 s'intitulera « Le combat des génies ». Je vous laisse imaginer de qui ça peut parler.

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 8: Un étrange alliance

Cadeaux, un chapitre plus vite que prévu. J'ai été très motivé sur celui-ci, beaucoup plus que pour le précédent sans doute aussi un peu plus violent. Puis il fallait remonter le niveau.

Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Comme prévu, chapitre centré sur Chris Argent et quelques révélations sur l'Isatis.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une étrange alliance.

Cela faisait un certain temps que Chris n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de cette mystérieuse femme. Il vaquait à ses occupations habituelles.

Il était approximativement 11:00 p.m. quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était très étrange à cette heure-ci surtout un samedi. Lorsqu'il alla ouvrir, il n'y avait personne, juste une petite enveloppe par terre. Il reconnut le symbole des deux mâchoires stylisées de loup-garou. Le même que sur la carte avec le numéro de téléphone s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Dans l'enveloppe il y avait une petite clef. Similaire à celle des casiers de la piscine qu'il fréquentait, mais légèrement différence. C'était une clef d'un casier, mais comme savoir lequel. Il regarda dans l'enveloppe il y avait une feuille avec une rose stylisée, mais pas n'importe quelle rose. Une cardinal de Richelieu. Il connaissait bien cette rose, c'est celle qu'il avait en main lors d'un rendez-vous, le premier rendez-vous qu'il a eu avec celle qui allait devenir son épouse. C'était sur le quai d'une gare mais ce n'était pas du tout dans cette région, il ne savait même pas si elle existait toujours. Il y avait une gare un peu plus dans le comté d'à côté. Sans doute que cette clef vient de là. Il prit sa voiture pour s'y rendre.

Il se gara, au vu de l'heure la gare était déserte. Tant mieux, car elle devait au moins compter un millier de casier. Il n'y avait aucune indication sur la clef pour savoir de quel casier elle venait. Il allait y passer la soirée, la nuit, et une partie de la semaine s'il devait trouver de quel casier cette clef venait.

Il se baladait dans les couloirs en espérant trouver un signer sur un casier qui pourrait lui dire où chercher. Pas le moindre indice. Il avait fait la moitié des casiers quand il fut interpeller par un. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'en approcha un peu plus. Il regarda. Il était abimer, pas trop, on aurait dit qu'il avait été griffé. Il essaya la clef, et le casier s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur un téléphone portable et une autre clef. Cette clef était basique, une clef banale qui pourrait ouvrir un cadenas tout aussi banal.

Il regarda le téléphone, aucun numéro dedans, personne n'avait essayé de l'appeler, pas de message rien. Il essaya d'appeler son propre téléphone pour voir le numéro du portable, mais la carte n'avait aucun crédit. Toutes les cartes sont achetée avec un minimum de crédit, il y a fort à parier que cette personne avait fait exprès d'épuiser le crédit.

Il revint à sa voiture bouge la carte du téléphone pour la mettre dans son ordinateur. La carte Sim doit retenir les derniers numéros, enfin les dix derniers. Effectivement cette carte Sim a appelé un numéro, un seul. Il le composa avec son téléphone mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il remonta le téléphone pour regarder ce qu'il avait en mémoire. Il y avait certain photo. Il reconnut l'université.

Il prit sa voiture pour se rendre sur place. L'université était fermée durant les vacances. Il fit le tour, mais rien ne laissait présager qu'il devait y avoir un autre indice. Devait-il y entrer.

Il regarda partout, mais aucune entrée possible. Il se présenta devant la grande porte et sonna sur le parlophone. Il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il était en panne si jamais il y avait un problème. Malgré le fait qu'il insista, personne ne répondit. Il y avait à côté un petit boitier qui pouvait ouvrir les portes.

Il appuya sur la touche « on » du boitier et semblait attendre un code. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace pour un simple code à quatre chiffres. Il essaya de taper le numéro de téléphone que la carte avait appelé et … un bruit indiqua que la porte était ouverte.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou non, car il y a sans doute des alarmes dans cet endroit. Il vérifia qu'il était armé et entra. Aucune alarme ne se déclencha, et le boitier d'alarme montrait que le système était désarmé. Il était au bon endroit, quelqu'un devait l'attendre.

Il avança dans les couloirs sombres, son armes à la main, il valait mieux être prudent, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver. Au premier croisement de couloir, il regarda, devant chaque couloir une rose était posée. Beaucoup plus classique, une rose, une noire, et une jaune. Il suivi d'instinct la noir. C'était la noire, l'intruse, était donnée que contrairement aux autres elle n'existait pas.

Il se trouva devant un autre embranchement. Il y avait un panneau devant chaque couloir. Sur le premier panneau était noté : « _La Sagesse, La Justice, et La Modération_. » sur le deuxième : « _Nous chérissons nos libertés et nous maintiendrons nos droits._ » et sur le dernier : « _Souveraineté d'État, union nationale_. »

Il devait prendre le bon couloir, mais ne voyait pas quel était l'intrus dans ces citations. Il réfléchissait, ce n'était pas des citations, mais des devises. Le premier était la devise de l'état de Géorgie, la deuxième il ne savait pas trop. La dernière était sans aucun doute l'Illinois.

« _L'Iowa_ » Se dit-il en se tapant la tête avec sa main.

Bon, quel était l'intrus dans ces états. L'Iowa et l'Illinois sont voisins. Il se dirigeât dans le couloir lié à la devise de la Géorgie. Il ne fit pas beaucoup de pas qu'il réfléchissait. Il a toujours été guidé par des roses, symbole de son amour pour son épouse, pourquoi maintenant par des états voisins. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigeât vers le couloir de l'Illinois. Au fond il trouva une personne encapuchonnée, comme un moine qui tenait un bouquet de rose Cardinal.

« _Pourquoi avoir pris ce chemin._ » La voix venait d'une femme assez âgée, voir même très âgée.

« _L'Illinois est le seul état à ne pas avoir fait de la rose une emblème officielle._ »

« _Vous êtes très intelligent._ » La personne fit tomber sa capuche. C'était une dame âgée. Elle avait un visage fort ridée, et de long chemin argentée. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

« _Suivez-moi, nous allons discuter un peu. Puis-je avoir votre bras, je ne suis plus toute jeune voyez-vous._ »

Chris lui tendit le bras et marcha avec elle vers une issue de secours. Elle l'ouvrit et sorti avec respirer l'air pur.

« _On ne risque pas de déclencher une alarme ?_ »

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis la doyenne de l'université, et doyenne dans tous les sens du terme. J'y ai longtemps enseigné les mathématiques._ »

« _Vous faites partie de, enfin._ »

« _Oui, c'est exacte, et comme vous pouvez le voir je suis humaine._ »

Chris ne dit rien, il se dirigeait vers le parking, une limousine les attendait.

« _Vous vous demandez ce qu'il vous attend ?_ »

« _Un peu._ »

« _Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis humaine, et âgée, et je sens que mon heure est bientôt venue. Je dois maintenant former un remplaçant, une personne qui prendra ma place en tant que conseiller._ »

« _Vous pensez que c'est moi._ »

Il venait à présent de monter dans la voiture. Elle fit un signe au chauffeur qui démarra.

« _Vous avez l'intelligence nécessaire, vous avez bravé beaucoup d'épreuve et résolu ma petite énigme._ »

« _Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais été dans un mauvais couloir._ »

« _Tu aurais marché sur du gaz soporifique, et on t'aurait ramené chez toi. Mais j'étais sure que tu arriverais jusqu'à moi._ »

« _Qu'allez-vous me faire ?_ »

« _Rien._ »

« _Que suis-je sensé faire ?_ »

« _Rien, nous avons un moyen de savoir si tu es le bon._ »

« _Lequel ?_ »

« _Tu le sauras en temps utile, ce n'est pas douloureux._ »

La limousine s'arrêta devant un hôtel. Il était assez grand. Elle se présenta à la réception. Tout le hall était de marbre, avec une petite fontaine au centre. Certain fauteuil était installé pour se reposer et attendre une personne, ou un taxi.

La réceptionniste leur donna deux chambres. Une pour chaque.

« _Reposez-vous, demain vous allez rencontrer les autres conseillers. Essayez d'être calme aussi. Certain ne sont pas tendre._ »

Elle lui tendit la clef et parti prendre l'ascenseur. Chris resta un peu à la réception perdu dans ses pensées. C'est très étrange. Il demanda le nom de la personne qui avait fait les réservations. Une certaine Ilda Gorhoghowski.

Chris s'installa dans la chambre. Elle était spacieuse et plutôt bien fournie pour un hôtel. Il est rentré par un couloir qui longeait la salle de bain avec une toilette séparée, et donnait sur un vestiaire. La chambre avait un grand lit double avec des draps dans les tons ocre. Les murs étaient peints avec une peinture relief couleur sable. Il y avait un bureau fasse au lit avec un ordinateur. Il se connecta à internet pour regarder qui était la doyenne de l'université. Effectivement il avait bien eu à faire à cette personne. Eminent professeur, elle avait fondé une fondation qui a pour but de venir en aide aux étudiants. Elle était fort âgée, elle avait 85 ans. Elle ne professe plus que de temps en temps comme professeur invité, elle donne encore des conférences et présides la remise des résultats des élèves en mathématique. Elle fait toujours partie de plusieurs groupes de travail pour des recherches gouvernementales, principalement de la Nasa pour la conquête de l'espace.

Par contre, elle s'appelait Erin Timens. Il vérifia qui était cette Ilda, le nom de la réservation. Il tomba sur un article de presse concernant un centre en Russie. Un centre qui avait été détruit, il y a plus de dix ans. Beaucoup de rumeur entourait ce centre. Il avait été créé en 1850 par le Tsar. Il y faisait des expériences scientifiques, et pas que scientifique.

Il y avait beaucoup de mystère là-dessus. Au aurait dit qu'il recherchait des nouvelles armes. Armes qu'ils ont trouvées. Le centre prit beaucoup d'ampleur lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. L'arme rouge s'est servie des armes du centre pour aider les américains contre Hitler. En 1998 les services secrets d'Europe ont fait un rapport alarmant sur ce qu'il se passait dans ce centre. De la science, oui, mais de la science marginal, des expériences sur des humains, pire que ce que les nazis avaient fait. Il était fort possible que la Russie ait ramené certaine expérimentation nazie. Il cherchait aussi d'un côté plus sombre de la science.

Le centre a fermé peu de temps après, mais personne ne sait comment, il a tout simplement disparu. Soit ils ont réussi à le déplacer à un autre endroit soit, on ne dit pas comment ça s'est terminé.

Cette Ilda était un médecin du centre, elle a commencé à professer en 1912, et n'a jamais terminé. Cette femme serait centenaire maintenant. Il n'est mention nulle part de son décès ni des expériences qu'elle a pratiqué.

Chris mit sa main dans sa poche, il y avait encore la clef et le téléphone trouvé dans le casier de la gare. Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi pouvait bien servir ces deux objets.

De toute façon, il était cloitré ici, il ne pouvait pas en sortir, sa voiture était resté sur le parking. Il sentait que ce n'était pas normal. Trop facile. Pourquoi donner une clef et un téléphone, pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour… Pour finalement attendre tout le monde dans un hôtel. Il descendit à la réception et leur demanda s'il y avait une librairie ou un night shop d'ouvert pas trop loin. On lui indiqué un endroit à environ 5 minutes de marche de l'hôtel. Il s'y rendit et acheta une recharge pour le téléphone.

Il rechargea la carte et sonna à une personne en qui il avait confiance, une personne qui pourrait connaître ce numéro et donc l'avoir enregistrer, même si c'était un nouveau. Il prit la carte de visite avec les crocs et le numéro à appeler si devait avoir des réponses.

« _Salut, c'est Chris, je ne te dérange pas ?_ »

« _Bonsoir Monsieur Argent, il est tard, mais je ne dormais pas. Que puis-je pour vous ?_ »

« _Tu connais le numéro de téléphone avec lequel je te sonne ?_ »

« _Vous me sonnez en numéro privé, donc non je ne sais pas._ »

Chris lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Son interlocuteur n'était pas au courant, mais accepta de le rejoindre. Dix minutes plus tard il fut à l'angle de la rue choisie. Chris monta dans sa voiture.

« _Vous voulez qu'on ait où ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, j'ai une clef banale avec un téléphone ordinaire vide, ce sont les seuls indices que j'ai. Ahh oui et aussi une certain Ilda Gorhoghowsky, ça ne te dit rien_. » Chris vit le conducteur se figé un instant. Ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose.

« _Tu connais ?_ »

« _Je. Je préfère ne pas en parler._ »

« _Elle tenait un centre en Russie._ »

« _Oui c'est exacte._ »

« _Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous, et je me méfie très fort. La doyenne de l'université, tu l'as connais ?_ »

« _Plus de nom qu'autre chose. Elle est assez facétieuse. Elle fait partie des conseillères._ »

« _Tu sais pourquoi elle aurait réservé deux chambres, une pour elle et une pour moi au nom de, enfin tu vois._ »

« _Elle voulait sans doute que tu saches ce à quoi tu auras à faire._ »

« _Tu peux m'expliquer._ »

« _Dans les grandes lignes. Cette femme est dangereuse, et oui c'est une louve, elle a fait des expériences bizarres, elle est très puissante et c'est une ennemie de l'organisation depuis… Je ne sais, pas, mais avant mon arrivée._ »

Voyant l'air contracté de son interlocuteur, il décidé de changé de conversation. « T_u es arrivé quand ?_ »

« _En 2000._ »

« _Et avant ?_ »

« _J'ai perdu beaucoup de souvenir. Enfin, disons que cette partie n'était pas aussi exaltante que maintenant._ »

« _Maintenant tu es un agent de terrain. Un super loup quoi ?_ »

« _Entre autre. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux._ »

« _Pourquoi moi ?_ »

« _Erin a un don, elle peut trouver les personnes complémentaire._ »

« _Ca veut dire ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est elle qui nous dit qui on doit recruter, de qui on doit se méfier, ou on peut faire confiance. Elle ne s'est jamais trompée, pas une seule fois. Si elle dit que c'est toi qui doit la remplacer, c'est que c'est le destin et que tu seras la personne la plus à même de faire ce qu'elle faisait._ »

« _Je ne pense pas avoir autant de discernement que cette personne._ »

« _J'en sais rien, ce n'est pas mon rôle._ »

« _Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ »

« _Ordonne et j'exécute._ »

« _Je ne suis pas ton chef._ »

« _Pas encore._ »

« _J'ai peur, pour ma fille, pour les autres, peux-tu veiller sur eux ?_ »

« _Je ferai attention._ »

Ils arrivèrent à l'université. La voiture de Monsieur Argent était toujours là, il remarqua également que les portes étaient toujours ouvertes. Il était sûr de l'avoir refermé derrière lui, et ils sont sortis pas un autre endroit avec la doyenne.

« _Ce n'est pas normal. Les portes devraient être fermées. Je les ai fermées derrière moi, je vais voir._ »

« _Ce n'est pas un bonne idée, c'est une effraction._ »

« _Pas si les portes sont déjà ouvertes, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, mais je préfèrerai._ »

« _Pas de soucis._ »

Il ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et prit un holster qu'il mit à sa ceinture. Il y avait deux gros révolvers assez volumineux et derrière un rechargeur.

« _Tu ne te bas pas avec des griffes ?_ »

« _Pourquoi faire ?_ »

« _Tu es un loup ? Enfin tu ne me l'as jamais confirmé._ »

« _Pas besoin de te dire ce que tu sais déjà, ça prend du temps pour rien. Sinon je n'ai réellement besoin de mes griffes que quand je combats d'autre loup. Ici ce sont sans doute des petits fouineurs._ »

« _Tu tires au Desert Eagle ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas la semi-automatique la plus approprié, elle tire quoi, 7 coups et au vu de sa taille._ »

« _Je suis un loup, j'ai besoin d'un arme qui peut être utilisé par. Enfin les deux quoi. Et c'est une version modifiée, je l'ai fait monter en 20 coups, et je tire en 44 Magnum. J'ai besoin d'un canon 10 pouces._ »

« _Comme tu veux._ »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux à pas de loup dans l'université. Monsieur Argent ouvrait la marche avec dans une main son arme et dans l'autre une lampe de poche.

« _Je n'ai jamais réellement été comme ça avec, enfin, un loup._ »

« _Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous travaillons ensemble._ »

« _Avant tu n'étais pas un loup._ » Face à son regard étonné il rectifia « _Je veux dire je ne le savais pas. Tu penses que tu peux utiliser tes, enfin aptitudes pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ici._ »

Il humait l'air ambiant et tendit l'oreille.

« _J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne._ »

« _Tu n'entends pas un battement cardiaque._ »

« _J'ai peut-être une ouïe plus développée, mais je ne suis pas capable d'entendre un battement à travers plusieurs murs et une distance._ »

« _Hum, oui désolé. Donc personne dans les environs proches._ »

Il avança dans les couloirs toujours avec sa lampe de poche, son ami sur ses talons, il humait de temps en temps l'air ou essayait de percevoir un bruit, mais rien, même pas le son de rat. Les indices qui avaient été posée dans les couloirs pour amener Chris Argent à Erin Timens. Quelqu'un avait sans doute dû les déplacer. Le loup confirma à Chris Argent qu'il ne sentait l'odeur que de deux personnes, celle de Chris et celle d'une femme. N'ayant jamais été en contact avec Erin Timens, il ne pouvait dire que c'était la sienne.

Il arrêta Chris. « _Attend._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _J'entends du bruit, mais c'est étrange, c'est mécanique._ »

« _Un robot nettoyeur ?_ »

« _L'université n'en est pas pourvu, j'en suis sûr. Vaut mieux ne pas rester là._ »

Ils partirent dans une direction opposée. En essayant de s'éloigner de la source du bruit.

« _C'est bon on sera tranquille ici._ »

Chris regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de livre qui avait l'air ancien, il y avait aussi des photos de fouille archéologique.

« _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une section archéologie ici._ »

« _Il n'y en a pas, c'est la section histoire de l'art ici._ »

« _Tu le sais comment._ »

« _C'est écrit au-dessus de la porte._ »

Chris regarda au-dessus la porte. Effectivement il avait raison. « _Comment tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de section archéologie ici ?_ »

« _Tu poses trop de question. Je le sais c'est tout, je suis ici depuis quelques temps, j'aime savoir ce qu'il existe._ » Il avait répondu négligemment en essayant de percevoir du bruit. La machine, ou l'objet qui faisait le bruit métallique était toujours présent, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il était. Pendant ce temps Chris le dévisageait.

« _J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu._ »

« _On a fait des chasses ensemble, tu te rappelles._ »

« _Ma fille m'a parlé de quelqu'un qui te ressemblait, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment loup. Tu connais l'université, tu sais au niveau des options, tu sais pour la machine, et à voir ta tête je suis sûr que rien n'est censé faire ce bruit-là, tu ne te changes pas en loup alors qu'il y a une menace présente ici, dont tu ignores tout, mais à la place tu prends des armes, des armes qui ont été pensée pour être utilisé aussi bien en loup qu'en humain. Mais… Tu es…_ »

« _Et après ça tu penses que tu n'es pas à la même hauteur qu'Erin Timens._ »

Chris fut désarçonné par la réflexion de loup. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autant plus qu'il lui mit la main sur la bouche, la machine était à présent dans leur couloir. Doucement ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre dans la porte. C'était étrange, on aurait dit un gros cylindre sur roulette avec deux cameras pour se déplacer dans les couloirs, elle continua sa route.

« _Tu penses que c'est quoi ?_ »

« _Aucune idée._ »

« _Quel est ta mission ?_ »

« _Aucune, je suis en sommeil pour le moment, on me l'a retirée il y a deux semaines._ »

« _Pour quelle raison…_ » Chris n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le robot cylindre venait de rentrer dans la classe en défonçant la porte. Deux petites ouvertures se fit sur le côté, et deux pistolets mitrailleurs en sortirent.

« _Danger, intrus, danger, intrus…_ »

Chris tira à plusieurs reprises sur la chose, mais les balles ricochèrent. Il se senti attraper par quelque chose. Il traversa la vitre sous un bruit de déclenchement de pistolet, la machine venait de tirer sans vergogne. Il senti que la personne qui l'avait pris avant atteint le sol.

« _Vite il ne faut pas rester là, suis moi._ »

Chris regarda son compagnon d'infortune, il y avait une drôle de lueur bleue dans ses yeux. Il le suivi en courant. Il savait sans doute où il devait aller. Il se retrouva devant une sorte de porte blindée, il tapa un code dessus et la porte de déverrouilla ils entrèrent tous les deux.

« _C'est quoi cette chose ?_ »

« _Un robot de mission G._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _C'est un truc expérimental, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient construit, et encore moins livré ici. Il n'y a pas de loup dans cet endroit._ »

« _Et ici on est où ?_ »

Il se dirigeât vers l'interrupteur et alluma. La pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre, et semblait blinder. Il y avait des armes un peu partout, certain démontée, certaine exposée.

« _On est dans l'atelier balistique._ »

« _Tu as le code pour entrer ?_ »

« _C'est moi le prof._ »

« _Tu es donc Erick et non Tom ?_ »

« _Exacte, je ne pouvais pas te révéler ma vrai identité à notre rencontre._ »

« _Cette machine peut ouvrir la porte ?_ »

« _Je ne pense pas. Elle est blindée._ »

« _Et pour le code ?_ »

« _Je suis le seul à l'utiliser et à le connaître. C'est aussi dû à… enfin._ » D'un geste il balaya la classe.

« _Tu peux me parler un peu plus de la mission G ?_ »

« _Nous sommes une organisation assez large. Nous développons sans cesse de nouvelle technologie pour défendre et protéger ce à quoi nous tenons. Cette chose en fait partie, et au vu de la programmation, on est un danger._ »

« _Tu sais comment cette chose fonctionne ?_ »

« _Pas le moins du monde._ »

Il se dirigeât vers un endroit, prit un gros fusil. Il l'ouvrit, et le chargeât.

« _Fusil à pompe ?_ »

« _En version améliorée, j'aime bien modifier ou créer des armes, ça me détend. Elle est pliable._ »

Il ouvrit la porte, Chris derrière lui, voyons un peu ou se cache cette chose. Elle apparut devant lui. Erick tira dessus les deux coups du fusil, mais rien, elle se dirigeât vers eux à toutes vitesses. Chris visa les caméras et tira pour les casser. La machine s'arrêta puis commença à tirer dans le vide en tournant. Heureusement, Erick eu le temps de prendre Chris et de se cacher derrière la porte blindée.

« _Ils sont chouettes les cours ici._ »

« _Ohh c'est bon._ » Il lança une sorte de petite boite, qui en explosant fit une étrange lueur.

« _C'est bon cette chose est désactivée._ »

« _C'était quoi ?_ »

« _Mini bombe électromagnétique. Par contre ça ne grille pas les circuits, ça les mets juste hors d'état une dizaine de minute. Faut qu'on se barre d'ici._ »

En passant Chris fut interpellé par l'aile dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Faculté des mathématiques. Il attrapa Erick et regardait les bureaux, il trouva celui de Erin Timens.

« _Je ne peux pas entrer la dedans, c'est le bureau de la doyenne._ »

« _Si vient, et dit-moi si l'odeur tu fais penser à celle que tu as senti en entrant._ »

Chris força la porte. Il y entra avec Erick qui huma l'air et lui fit signe que cette odeur c'était la même. Au mur un tableau avec plusieurs personnes. Chris reconnu la doyenne et la femme qui l'avait interpellé et fit cette étrange proposition. Il demanda à Erick qui lui expliqua que c'était certain des conseillers, il ne les connaissait pas tous, il reste souvent dans l'ombre pour préserver leur identité. Chris bougeât le cadre, il y avait un coffre.

« _Ca c'est très cliché._ »

« _Un coffre derrière un cadre, oui._ »

Chris essaya la clef, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Il y avait dedans un seul papier, avec une suite de chiffre et de dièse. Comme pour entrer ça dans un téléphone. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de savoir ce que c'était, Erick lui fit signe que le robot était entrain de rebooter. Il remit tout en place et fila.

Chris monta dans sa voiture et demanda à Erick pour se retrouver là-bas. Il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment. A l'hôtel il essayait de comprendre ce que pouvait bien être ce message pendant qu'Erick regardait la télé.

Il entra la totalité du code sur le téléphone, il y vu un message demandant une connexion USB pour effectuer un transfert de fichier.

« _Dit, la doyenne, elle est spéciale comment ?_ »

« _Je comprends pas ta question._ »

« _Tu penses qu'elle pourrait laisser des messages codés sur un téléphone ?_ »

« _Je pense pas qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit sur un téléphone, mais comme tu l'as expliqué la façon dont tu es entré à l'université avec les informations, on peut s'attendre à tout._ »

« _Il y aurait-il quelque chose qu'elle veule me dire à moi et rien qu'à moi de façon que les autres ne soient pas au courant ?_ »

« _Je ne pense pas._ »

« _J'ai entré le code contenu dans son coffre sur le téléphone trouvé, il demande une connexion USB pour transférer quelque chose_.

« _Tu sais pas le brancher ?_ »

« _Non j'ai pas le câble._ »

« _Si le téléphone à une connexion Wi-Fi essaye de le connecter avec un pont SSH._ »

Il regarda sur le net comment faire une telle connexion, suivi les étapes et pu télécharger le fichier. Le premier fichier était une lettre qui expliquait les motivations d'avoir fait ça.

Bonjour Chris,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis autant d'énigme devant toi. J'espère que tu comprendras que je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Toute organisation, aussi grande soit-elle comporte sa face sombre, le revers de la médaille.

Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que mon heure est bientôt venue, si tu l'as lis, c'est que tu es arrivé où je voulais que tu arrives, et avant que les conseillers ne t'acceptent.

Tu vas trouver ici le dossier du camp Medkivj, celui ou une certaine Ilda a professé, je suis sûre que tu sais déjà qui c'est, ou du moins dans les grandes lignes, il t'a expliqué, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que mon petit loup est avec toi.

Ma première demande est que tu veilles sur lui. Il te sera précieux, j'ai été le chercher dans ce fameux camp. Ne lui révèle pas son passé, il n'est pas encore prêt.

Dans le dossier, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, y compris les expériences qui ont été pratiquée. Tu dois savoir à quoi tu t'attends. J'ai essayé de le protéger le plus possible, c'est à toi qu'incombe se rôle.

Saches une chose, tu peux jouer avec lui comme un chien, sa morsure n'est pas dangereuse pour nous, mais je suppose que tu as déjà découvert sa vrai nature.

Tu verras aussi dans le dossier que certain membre sont corrompu. Méfie-toi d'eux !

Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton choix et te fait mes adieux, je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu.

Erin Timens

Chris se retourna, Erick dormait sur le lit, il entrepris de lire certain rapport, il fut assez étonné et écœuré de ce qu'il s'était passé là. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait en voir plus pour le moment. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il était anormalement doux et soyeux malgré le gel qu'il mettait.

« _Hum, désolé, je m'étais assoupi._ » Il se réveilla au contact de Chris. « _Alors ça a marché ?_ »

« _Oui, des documents sur comment fonctionne l'organisation, une sorte d'analyse du groupe, les agents, un peu une sorte de mode d'emploi pour travailler._ »

« _Tu sais, je suis un loup, et en plus je suis profileur, je sais que tu me mens, mais tu as tes raisons._ »

« _Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux._ »

« _Non, je vais rentrer, je n'ai pas le droit d'assister à ce genre de débat._ »

« _Tu peux changer un loup ? J'aimerai voir ce que tu es réellement._ »

Erick se déshabilla devant Monsieur Argent, il ne gardait que son boxer. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu lumineux, magnifique et apaisant. Il convulsa légèrement, ses oreilles s'agrandir, son pelage commençait à apparaitre et grandir. Au final il était debout, devant Monsieur Argent, il était en transformation complète, un loup bleuté et blanc.

« _Exactement comme ma fille t'a décrit._ »

Il s'approche de lui et mit sa main sur son torse, la fourrure était douce et soyeux aussi, voir même plus que les cheveux qu'il avait touché. Il mit sa main sur son museau pour le caresser.

« _Ça change la donne pour vous ?_ »

« _Non en rien._ »

Il continue à le caresser, comme il le fera avec un chien, il ne se laissa pas de sa fourrure douce.

« _Hum, vous pourriez arrêter, sinon ça va devenir gênant._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

Il lui fit un signe vers son boxer. Bien qu'il fût un loup, il était aussi un humain, et des caresses douces et calmes pouvaient engendrer un autre type de réaction.

Il reprit une forme humaine et se rhabilla. « _N'ébruitez rien._ »

« _Jamais, reste ici, je préfère te savoir ici._ »

« _Comme vous voudrez._ »

« _Au fait, moi c'est tu et Chris, pas de Vous ou de Monsieur Argent d'accord ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux._ »

« _Vous l'êtes moins que moi, mais d'accord._ »

« _Hum ?_ » il le regarda avec un air inquisiteur

« _Heu, désolé, tu l'es moins que moi._ »

« _Je préfère ça. C'est un lit double, je vais dormir sur le fauteuil._ »

« _Je peux dormir par terre. Je suis un loup._ »

« _Non, tu dors dans le lit, j'y dormirai aussi, chacun de son côté, il est suffisamment grand._ »

Le lendemain, tout le monde appris le décès d'Erin Timens de vieillesse, l'après-midi, Chris Argent pu rencontrer les conseillers, tous ont voté pour son admission. Il avait demandé à Erick de rester dans la chambre afin de ne pas ébruiter certain chose.

En rentrant dans la chambre Erick était toujours là, torse nu couché sur le dos sur le lit, il contemplait le plafond avec une quiétude. Chris se coucha à côté de lui et lui expliqua comme ça c'était passé.

« _Chris, ça ne te dérange pas si je rentre chez moi, j'ai mon chat qui doit avoir faim._ »

« _Non, si tu veux au soir tu peux passer à la maison, pourra parler ?_ »

« _J'aime pas trop ce genre de demande paternaliste._ »

« _Désolé._ »

« _Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la Thank Givings ?_ »

« _Je ne fais pas ce genre de fête._ »

« _Tu fêtes quoi ?_ »

« _Rien, ma vie en dehors du clan est… Inexistante._ »

« _Alors vient chez moi, je suis seul aussi, on se prendra une pizza, ou autre devant un match, ou une émission cucul la praline. J'aurais de la bière._ »

« _Je ne bois pas d'alcool._ »

« _Pas grave, mais j'insiste._ »

« _Mission acceptée._ »

« _C'est si dur que ça de venir manger une pizza chez un conseiller ?_ »

« _Non, mais je suis assez taquin._ »

« _Tu viens ce soir pour souper aussi ?_ »

« _J'ai des travaux à corriger, je suis aussi prof._ »

« _Quand tu veux alors._ »

« _Pas de soucis._ »

Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Chris ne se fit pas trop d'inquiétude, il savait qu'il pourra facilement le surveiller, il allait préparer avec les autres professeurs l'enterrement de la doyenne, et lui étant conseiller serai présent aussi. Il essayera de regarder comment ça se passe.

Il passa la soirée et les suivantes à étudier tous les rapports. Aussi écœurant soient-ils. Cette Ilda était dangereuse, pour les loups, pour les humains, et étant un chasseur il devait mettre un terme à ce massacre, de toute façon, c'était aussi sa nouvelle mission en tant que conseiller, préserver l'équilibre.

Dans les rapports, Monsieur Argent comprit les jeux de pouvoir qui se déroulait au sein des puissances surnaturelles. Il fut étonné du nombre différent de créature pouvant exister.

Le jour de la Thank Givings, Erick vint à l'heure prévue par Chris. Malgré la température polaire dehors et la neige, il était habillé relax avec un jeans et un polo sans manche.

« _Tu n'as pas froid ?_ »

« _Je suis un loup, pourquoi aurais-je froid, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'être habillé chaudement, et je n'ai pas besoin de te cacher ma condition._ »

Monsieur Argent avait fait les pizzas lui-même, il avait aussi fait une grosse côté à l'os pour le loup.

« _Tu ne manges pas de viande ?_ »

« _Pas forcément, j'ai une alimentation varié, et je mange peu de viande, ce n'est pas bon pour les poils… Un Isatis n'a pas forcément besoin de manger de la viande, ni de la viande humain._ »

« _Zut moi qui pensait trouver un bon amateur de viande._ »

« _Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas._ »

La soirée se passa, Monsieur Argent avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille et avait un peu du mal à rester bien.

« _Au fait Erick, tu es venu en voiture ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Reste ici, tu as un peu bu et si tu ne supportes pas l'alcool. C'est mauvais plan._ »

Chris avant une de ses migraines, et une gueule de bois affreuse, il se réveilla suite à la douleur. Il ne se rappelait plus réellement de la fin de soirée. Il remarqua certain coup de griffes, légère et fine sur ses épaules. Il se retourna pour se remettre contre Erick. Son cerveau se remis en marche, que faisait-il contre Erick. Il le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller. Il se mit sur le dos et s'étira exactement comme un chien le ferait.

« _Chris, bonjour._ » Il se secoua légèrement la tête à plusieurs reprises comme pour ressayer de remettre ses idées en place. Il commença à regarder autour de lui. Chris, nu, dans le même lit que lui, tout aussi nu, la chambre. « _Heu, j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler de ce que je fais ici._ »

« _Moi aussi, et de ce qu'on a fait aussi._ » Il lui montra les griffes sur ses épaules.

« _Attend un peu que la gueule de bois parte, après je pourrai plus facilement me rappeler._ »

« _Ca part pas aussi vite._ »

« _Je suis un loup, donc oui._ »

« _Tu penses qu'on a. Enfin, je n'aurai pas pu le faire avec un homme._ »

« _Je pense pas qu'on ait copulé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te promets pas qu'on n'ait pas essayé, mais on a rien fait._ »

« _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?_ »

« _J'ai l'alcool sommeil._ »

« _Et moi j'aurais pu essayer de enfin._ »

« _Tu aurais eu beaucoup plus que de simple griffure sur les épaules._ »

« _Et si tu étais consentant._ »

« _Tu les aurais sur le dos._ »

« _Alors il s'est passé quoi ?_ »

« _Tu as peut être essayé de me porter pour aller dormir, et je me suis raccroché, avec mes griffes. Si on aurait fait quoi que ce soir ça sentirai dans la pièce, une odeur de sexe et d'excitation mêlée à l'alcool, ici rien._ »

Chris se recoucha sur le dos, l'air pensif. Il n'aimait pas avoir des trous de mémoires, et se réveiller avec un loup en ne se rappelant rien. Chris se leva et demanda s'il pouvait aller prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

« _Tu es à poil._ »

« _Souvent avant d'aller prendre un douche, et ne me dit pas que ça te dérange, tu sais bien à quoi ressemble un homme nu, sinon tu peux toujours te regarder dans un miroir._ »

Chris attrapa un oreiller et lui envoya un plein dessus. Il s'abaissa pour l'éviter et lui tira la langue.

Après sa propre douche Chris descendit rejoindre Erick dans le salon. Il était relativement bien rangé. Il restait juste deux bouteilles de champagne non entamée, et quelques bières.

« _On a tous rangé hier._ »

« _Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

« _Oui, si tu veux je te raconte dans les grandes lignes, de toute façon tu vas te souvenir aussi._ »

« _Vas-y._ »

« _J'avais un peu bu, pas énormément, mais je supporte mal l'alcool, tu n'as pas voulu que je reprenne la voiture, c'est une bonne chose, on est resté ici à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de tueur en série d'origine un peu surnaturelle. Tu n'étais pas super bien et je t'ai aidé à monter te coucher. Les griffes, c'est quand tu es tombé dans les escaliers, et j'ai pris ton genoux dans les parties, un mauvais réflexe, désolé, mais ça va c'est léger._ »

« _Et pourquoi on était à poil ?_ »

« _Tu dors nu ? Enfin tu l'étais quand tu m'as appelé. Puis tu m'as pris pour ton doudou, j'ai été coincé ici._ »

« _Je me rappelle un peu, mais tu n'étais pas nu._ »

« _Non, tu m'as déshabillé durant la nuit car tu avais chaud. Puis tu as essayé de m'embrasser et je t'ai repoussé._ »

« _Je m'en rappelle maintenant._ » Chris devenait rouge de honte. « _Tu m'as même dit que tu n'étais pas ma femelle._ »

« _Tu étais un peu saoul, et avant c'était ta femme qui dormait avec toi, c'est un réflexe conditionné, c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

« _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _C'est mon métier de savoir ça._ »

« _C'est bizarre, quand je te vois rire, tu as ta langue qui pointe un peu et j'ai comme l'impression que tes crocs sont sortis._ »

« _C'est un de mes défauts. Ils ne sont pas sortis, mais mes canines, sont plus grandes que celle des humains. Pour ça que je n'ai pas un sourire gingivale._ »

« _Ma question risque peut-être de te heurter, et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais, es-tu un oméga ?_ »

Erick lui expliqua que dans les conseillers, certain sont des loups, et donc quand un loup rejoint cette organisation, il appartient à un des alphas du clan. Actuellement il y a trois Alphas principaux : Jane, Michaël, Christel. Christel est la seule à pouvoir avoir d'autres Alphas dans sa meute, à elle seule, elle rassemble près de 80 % des loups. Elle a même 2 kanimas. Jane a une plus petite meute, mais elle n'a pas que des loups sous ses ordres. Elle vit en Afrique centrale, elle enseigne aux enfants défavorisés, d'après ce qu'on dit, elle aurait aussi des sorciers africains dans sa meute, mais ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs. En ce qui concerne Michaël, il rassemble les 20 % restant. Erick lui expliqua que c'est très compliqué de savoir la répartition exacte. Il est très discret sur les loups qu'il possède. Il est quasi sûr que les loups qu'on lui connait ne sont que la face visible de l'iceberg. Donc la répartition n'est que sur base que ce qu'on connait qu'eux. Il a des loups infiltrés dans la plus part des organisations terroristes ou mafieuses.

Les jours après, Chris regardait un peu les rapports faits par Erin sur ces trois Alphas. Effectivement il y avait ce qu'Erick lui a expliqué. Erick faisait partie de la meute de Christel. C'était une louve très dangereuse d'après Erin. Elle faisait souvent passer ses intérêts en premier. N'hésitait pas à augmenter le pouvoir de sa meute. Il était bien expliqué qu'il fallait se méfier de cette personne. Elle est la meilleure espionne qu'il existe, elle aurait formé des grands espions comme Mata-Hari, et aurait été la muse de Ian Fleming. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était la puissance. Elle est considérée par l'organisation comme le loup garou le plus puissant rencontré. Jane était une personne beaucoup plus clame, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour des questions sur les loups ou s'il voulait se confier à quelqu'un. Elle avait un bon jugement. C'était aussi une des seules personnes qui ne mangeait pas dans la main de Christel contrairement à presque tous les autres conseillers. Michaël était plus posé aussi, c'est quelqu'un qui aime tout savoir et tout maîtriser, il ne faut pas se confier à lui, car Christel est sa maîtresse.

Il devait être approximativement deux heures du matin quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte, cette personne avait l'air fort insistant. Il se leva tant bien que mal et regarda par la fenêtre. Il reconnut la voiture d'Erick, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour dire qu'il allait descendre, mais trop tard, celui-ci avait déjà sauté à sa fenêtre.

« _C'est bon vrai vos manières de loups de prendre toujours les fenêtres, et excuse-moi, mais je suis nu._ »

« _Je t'ai déjà vu nu, habille toi vite, je dois te faire quitter la ville et te mettre en lieu sûr._ »

« _Il se passe quoi ?_ »

« _Une attaque, je dois te protéger et t'éloigner._ »

« _Hors de question je suis un chasseur, et je…_ » Il fut interrompu

« _Tu es aussi un conseiller. Donc, il faut te mettre à l'abri._ »

« _Je pars voir ce qu'il se passe, je ne suis pas un gratte papier, et je n'en deviendrai pas un. Si tu veux que je prenne mon rôle à cœur, je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe._ »

« _Il y a des loups qui attaque, ils sont enragés, à l'instar de la pleine lune, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas._ » Il lui lança son arme laissé sur sa table de nuit. « _Je t'expliquerai la suite en route._ »

Chris s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre le loup qui humait déjà une partie de l'air devant le perron oreille tendue.

« _Tu ne te changes pas en loup ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas pris des vêtements suffisamment amples, et vu le prix de ceux-ci je refuse de les craquer._ »

« _Les loups font parties de quelle meute ? Ce sont ceux qui m'ont attaqué ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, ils sont près de l'église, nous pensons que ce sont des fossoyeurs._ »

« _Les fossoyeurs seraient devenus des loup garou._ »

Erick le regarda l'air blasé de sa réflexion en s'installant dans le Hummer de Chris.

« _En fait, ce sont des loups nécromanciens, tu vois la nécromancie, la magie de la mort, enfin c'est comme qu'ils se revendiquent, donc nous les appelons les fossoyeurs, ils pillent et profanent les tombes, pour faire une sorte de vaudou bizarre et des rituels stupides._ »

« _Ça marche ?_ »

« _Tu crois encore au père Noël toi._ »

« _Je pensais que les loups garous ce n'était que dans des comptes pour enfant un moment donné._ »

« _Pousse pas le surnaturelle trop loin non plus. Donc on regarde, tu n'interviens pas._ »

Ils s'installèrent derrière un buisson. Des loups s'afféraient autour des tombes, mais rien de bien intéressant. Chris lui demanda si ce n'était pas là que l'enterrement d'Erin c'est fait. Erick lui confirma.

« _Et aucun loup pour intervenir ?_ »

« _Et non, vous êtes seuls._ » une voix assez gutturale venait de derrière eux. Un loup, un Alpha se tenait là, il n'avait pas l'air amical et voulait attaquer. Chris dégaina son arme et lui tira dessus. Il s'enfui sur le côté. Mais les coups de feu ont attiré le reste des loups.

« _Génial._ »

« _J'avais pas ma capuche rouge, maintenant on fait quoi ? »_

Erick le regarda avec un sourire mi-narquois mi-charmeur « _un bain de sang._ »

En même et sortirent du buisson arme au poing et tira sur les loups qui arriveraient dans leur direction. C'est loup-là était une sorte de larbin, beaucoup moins puissant qu'un Alpha.

Un loup s'approcha de Chris par l'arrière. Erick le tacla et avant qu'il n'ait complètement le temps de tomber, frappa avec son pied en plein dans son torse avec une certaine puissance pour l'envoyer dans le décor. Deux autres arrivèrent. Il para le premier, puis d'un coup de pieds casse le genou à l'autre. Le premier toujours à la charge se fit retourner comme crêpe avant de prendre un coup de poing dans le torse, ce qui lui brisa le diaphragme.

Il revint rapidement vers Chris emprise avec l'Alpha. Il était sur lui à essayer de lui arracher le visage. Erick l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'Alpha sauta pas dessus Erick, lui bloqua la tête avec son bras et essayait de l'égorger. Pendant ce temps Chris avait rechargé son arme. L'Alpha dut lâcher sa proie pour éviter les coups de feu. Il sauta en arrière. Deux autres loups arrivèrent. Erick les cribla de balle avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.

Chris remarqua que le nombre de loup qui les affrontait était plus faible que celui vu. Il balaya les environs et vu un gros pick-up partir. Il devait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

L'alpha revint à la charge. Erick l'esquiva et le fit une clef de bras pour le coincer, mais il se servi de l'arbre devant lui pour grimper et se retrouver derrière lui et le fit tombé. Il allait se jeter sur lui, mais pris un coup de pied dans les parties génitales ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il se releva d'un bon, un autre avait pris la place. Il s'abaissa pour éviter le coup de griffe et lui donna un uppercut qui lui décrocha la mâchoire. Un autre arriva derrière pour essayer de le mordre, il bloqua sa tête entre ses mains. Ce loup essaya de le faire lâcher prise. Il se servi de l'arbre pour s'élancer autour de lui tout en tenant fermement sa tête. Sa tête fit un tour de 180° et le loup s'effondra.

Chris revint vers lui. « _Chapeau._ »

« _Je suis un tueur, on m'a formé pour l'être._ »

« _Bon et le grand méchant loup ? Il est sans doute parti avec le pick-up, je pense qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher._ » Chris lui fit un signe vers la tombe d'Erin Timens.

« _Il me semble que tu as raison._ »

Chris cria à Erick de faire attention un loup venait de sauter sur eux. Il poussa Erick pour qu'il soit hors de son chemin. Le loup lui fit fasse en grognant, Chris lui donna un coup dans les parties il tomba au sol.

« _Hé oui c'est ça d'être un homme._ »

Erick s'approcha de lui.

« _Je pense qu'à celui-là, son cercueil ne sera pas ouvert._ » Il le tenait en joue avec une sorte de gros fusil, le loup voulu se relevé et il tira. Sa tête explosa en éclaboussant de sang les alentours.

« _Tu tires à la chevrotine ?_ »

« _Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs qui nous ont attaqué. Tu as vu, maintenant on lève le camp, je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore blâmer._ »

« _C'est bon ils ont fui._ »

« _Il y eu d'autre attaque. J'ai entendu les cris. Ils sont enragés comme un soir de pleine de lune, ils se sont attaqués aux humains un peu plus loin._ »

« _Sur ton conté._ »

« _Oui, en arrivant j'en ai vu qu'ici pour ça que je t'ai amené ici quand tu me l'as demandé._ »

« _Quel est l'étendue des dégâts._ »

« _Importante, mais je n'en sais pas plus. On m'a sonné pour me prévenir de l'attaque et que je devais te mettre en sécurité._ »

« _On part chasser les autres ?_ »

« _Je peux pas._ »

« _Je le vois dans tes yeux tu as soif de sang. Un petit bain sang avant d'aller dormir._ »

« _Comment veux-tu que je refuse si tu me prends pas les sentiments._ »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Erick tête dehors à renifler l'air pour pister quelques intrus. Il indiqua à Chris de prendre la petite route, il y en avait deux avec il lui semble une personne en danger, mais avec le sang qu'il sentait, sans doute déjà morte.

Effectivement plus loin, deux loups se nourrissaient d'un cadavre. Chris se gara et vint avec Erick à leur rencontre. Ils grognèrent face au deux hommes qui arrivèrent.

Erick avança un peu, ils allaient leur sauter dessus. Ils approchaient d'Erick, il se penchât légèrement en arrière, et à une vitesse quand ils furent proches de lui, il leur donna un coup de pied en dessous du menton. Ils tombèrent à terre en essayant de reprendre leurs esprits. Chris arriva.

« _Je te déconseille de bouger mon petit, dit moi ou je peux trouver le gros pickup noir des fossoyeurs._ »

« _Vas te faire pendre._ »

BANG. Un partie de la cervelle éclaboussa le loup d'à côté.

« _Mauvaise réponse. Et toi, tu aurais une bonne réponse_ » Erick s'était mis juste derrière lui et lui susurrant cette phrase à l'oreille. « _Dépêche-toi, on n'aime pas attendre._ »

Le loup tremblait, mais semblait pétrifié de peur. Erick déposa un baiser sur son coup « _Alors ?_ »

« _C'est bon cesse de jouer avec, il va se pisser dessus si tu continues._ »

Erick sorti complétement ses crocs, les planta dans le coup du loup et avec sa main, lui arracha la tête.

« _T'es vraiment répugnant, tiens essuies toi tu as du sang par tout._ »

« _On le trouvera pas ton pickup._ »

« _Piste d'autre, on va encore jouer un peu._ »

« _A vos ordres chefs._ »

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures à chasser le loup et à en faire exploser quelques-uns. Chris n'était pas très content quand ils arrivèrent chez lui.

« _T'es vraiment dégoutant, toi qui voulais pas tâcher des vêtements, je t'avoue que le coup de la grenade, c'était._ »

« _Amusant._ » Erick le regardait l'air amusé.

« _Il faut que tu te calmes Erick, et que tu m'obéisses un peu plus._ » Erick se figeât. Christel était là à les attendre sur le perron des Argents. Chris la dévisageât. Elle avait laissé pendre ses longs cheveux bouclés noir. Il lui arrivait jusque la taille. Si ses yeux noirs avaient été des mitraillettes, ils seraient déjà morts tous les deux. Puis il remarqua son étrange accoutrement. Elle portait une jupe couleur arc-en-ciel qui lui arrivait sous les genoux, ses chaussures étaient des baskets roses, et elle avait un chemisier, d'une couleur étrange qui se trouvait plus entre le vert sale et le brun délavé.

« _Il a encore fait avalé une grenade à quelqu'un c'est ça ?_ » Voyant la mine déconfite du loup et le regard amusé de Chris elle comprit que c'était bien le cas.

« _Il n'a pas désobéit, je lui ai demandé de m'y conduire, je suis un conseil, au même titre que vous._ »

« _Oui, mais vous êtes mortel, enfin un mortel. Vous devez faire attention. Je vois que vous êtes vivant, tant mieux, mais rappelez-vous, votre vie est importante pour nous. Faites attention à vous. Et toi fait attention à lui._ »

Elle partit en sautillant jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, elle leur fit signe et disparu.

« _Réponds-moi franchement… Elle est souvent habillée comme ça ?_ »

« _Malheureusement oui. Elle est fort excentrique._ »

« _Ce n'est plus être excentrique à ce niveau-là, c'est ne pas avoir du goût._ »

« _Il faut que tu comprennes aussi qu'elle n'accorde que peu d'importance à sa forme humaine, c'est une louve, et une des plus puissante qui existent. Ici elle doit être en forme humain pour des raisons de visibilité par rapport à la population. Un peu comme quand les sorciers dans Harry Potter vont chez des moldus. C'est une sorte de camouflage mal utilisé._ »

« _C'est pas censé être une des plus grandes espionnes._ »

« _Je pense qu'elle s'en fou de son apparence ici, donc elle a dû prendre les premiers trucs qui lui sont tombés sous la main._ »

« _Je ne connais personne qui serai capable d'acheter de telle horreur… Enfin si maintenant oui._ »

Ils rirent un bon coup.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture

Merci pour vos Reviews

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera combat de génie. Il sera à mon avis assez long. Au programme : une enquête sur l'Isatis un combat fou un sacrifice un nouveau loup dans la meute de Derek.

La réconciliation entre Derek et Stiles (soit la reprise de leur relation, ils ne se sont jamais séparé sera pour le chapitre 9)

Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 2 juillet. En effet, je pars en vacance, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais du temps pour écrire, mais surtout pas de moyen de les poster. Soit je ferai un gros chapitre, soit j'en ferai deux, je ne sais pas encore.


	10. Chapter 9: Le combat de génie

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Pour faciliter la lecture je l'ai coupé en deux, mais je poste les deux parties en même temps, avec juste le temps de finir la relecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le combat de génie (première partie).

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient recommencé. Au vu des derniers évènements en ville, un couvre-feu avait été instauré. Il était très difficile pour Stiles, Lydia ou Allison de quitter de chez eux. En effet, leurs parents ne voulaient pas les laisser sortir.

Comme à son habitude Stiles insistait auprès de son père en parlant des loups, que maintenant c'était plus calme. Tout ce qu'il a reçu comme réponse, est qu'étant le fils du shérif il devait montrer l'exemple. Son père avait aussi mis en garde les loups. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sortent après le couvre-feu histoire de ne pas tenter le diable ou de jeter de l'huile sur le feu là où il faudrait de l'eau.

Le seul moment où ils pouvaient se voir en dehors de l'école était au fitness. Seul Lydia et Stiles y allait. Allison préférait utiliser son temps libre pour le passer avec Scott.

A la salle de sport, les personnes étaient plus tendues, plus sur les nerfs, plus stressées et surtout moins présentes. Il leur était très facile de parler de chose et d'autre au vu de la faible fréquentation. De toute façon, comme disait Lydia, bientôt la police allait trouver une explication à ces évènements surnaturels pour ramener le calme. La police, ou un loup qui en faisait partie et qui pouvait cacher les évènements de sa meute.

Lydia et Stiles étaient tranquillement installés sur un vélo pendant qu'ils parlaient de leur enquête sur le loup Isatis, et comment essayer de piéger le professeur Matthews. Stiles vérifiait à chaque fois les environs, il savait bien que c'était un habitué de l'endroit, d'autant plus que sa petite amie, était en train de donner cours. Lydia interrompit Stiles à sa contemplation car elle a reçu un message sur son téléphone assez intéressant qui méritait l'attention de Stiles.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _J'ai reçu un message du numéro, tu te rappelles la soirée rodéo où est sensé participé tu sais qui._ »

« _Oui et ça dit quoi ?_ »

« _Alors, je te lis. Rassemblement, ce soir à partir de 22h30 après le couvre-feu au zoning de la clairette. Thème de la soirée : le feu. Soyez discret et faite attention aux dangers._ »

« _On fait comment avec le couvre-feu ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, moi j'ai envie d'aller fouiner un peu et toi ?_ »

« _Je sais que mon père va faire des rondes ce soir, je pense que je pourrais quitter sans problème, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il tombe sur ma voiture, sinon je vais me faire tuer. Tu arriveras à passer la garde de tes parents ?_ »

« _Oui, je vais passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que je suis fatiguée et que j'irais dormir tôt avec une aspirine. Ils ne vont pas se poser beaucoup de question, et ne me dérangeront pas. Enfin espérons-le. Sinon on va avoir quelque souci._ »

« _Tu as une idée de comment on va faire pour se déplacer. Normalement seuls les véhicules autorisés peuvent circuler._ »

« _J'ai déjà bien vérifié. Le couvre-feu est vivement conseillé par la police, mais il n'est pas du tout obligatoire. Nos parents prennent les choses très à cœurs, mais sinon, on a tout à fait le droit de se balader en rue ou en voiture. A nos risques et périls._ »

« _On va sans doute se faire arrêter par toutes les voitures de police que nous allons croiser, et ça risque de remonter jusque mon père._ »

« _Au fait, tu as reparlé à Derek depuis qu'on est revenu._ »

« _Je… Euh…_ »

« _Tu n'es pas prêt après ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

« _Non ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai l'impression de ne pas prendre cette relation au sérieux._ »

« _Pourtant lui il la prend très au sérieux._ »

« _Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas envie de m'investir la dedans, oui au début ce fut amusant, c'est une relation entre homme, c'est une relation avec un loup-garou, c'est un alpha. Mais… Comment dire. Je suis pourchassé par une meute, il y a un loup isatis dans la nature qui joue avec nos pieds. Il y a une meute qui a attaqué un peu tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir d'autre chat à fouetter._ »

« _Tu l'aimes ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens pour lui, sur ce qu'il est pour moi. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est l'interdit et la nouveauté qui m'attire._ »

« _Je t'assure que lui, il t'aime._ »

« _Je sais, il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement, mais je l'ai compris._ »

« _Ton père a dit quoi ?_ »

« _Je lui ait dit qu'on fait une sorte de pause au vu des loups qui ont attaqué. On préfère se concentrer là-dessus que sur autre chose._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _Il ne m'a pas cru. Mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas poser de question tout de suite, que je savais ce que je faisais, et que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Il n'a rien dit juste qu'il était toujours là pour moi._ »

Lydia donna un coup de coude à Stiles, le Professeur Matthews venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers Nathalia Hills. Il ne portait pas de Kimono contrairement à Nathalia. Il avait un pantalon léger en toile de parachute et un T-Shirt bleu clair avec un lion stylisé dessus.

Nathalia avait l'air assez énervée contre lui, elle lui parlait tout bas pour ne pas que les personnes aux alentours entendent, mais son expression du visage exprimait une certaine colère. Stiles essayait de comprendre et de lire sur ses lèvres, mais il en était incapable. Par contre son regard croisa le sien. Stiles eut une vision très étrange, vraiment étrange. Il crut avoir vu un loup, un loup aux yeux mauves, mais pas du tout un loup-garou, un loup, l'animal. Il était noir.

Il expliqua ça à Lydia, qui n'avait rien vu. Nathalia suivie d'Erick passèrent devant eux. Stiles refit bien attention, et il voyant la même image, mais en alternance avec Nathalia, à la façon d'un stroboscope.

Erick s'arrêta devant eux pour les saluer.

« _Tiens, je ne savais pas que vous veniez ici, vous allez bien ?_ »

Stiles toujours dans la lune par ce qu'il avait vu ne répond pas de suite, mais Lydia avait pris la parole. « _Oui, ça fait du bien de faire un peu de sport on se sent mieux après, je ne savais pas non plus que vous veniez ici, enfin si Stiles m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu une fois en passant._ »

« _Vous avez choisis pour vos études ?_ »

« _Heu oui… J'avoue qu'il y a de forte chance que je suive vos cours l'année prochaine._ »

« _Je serai enchanté d'avoir des personnes comme vous en cours._ »

« _RICKET amène toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire._ »

« _Ouf on me rappelle à l'ordre._ » Il regarda Lydia et Stiles et leur dit en faisant un clin d'œil. « _La voie secondaire est vide à l'heure où il vous faudra passer._ »

« _RICKET_ »

« _Oui oui, voilà j'arrive… A ce soir les jeunes._ »

Lydia et Stiles savait maintenant comme éviter les patrouilles et donc des ennuis à Stiles. C'est vrai qu'il devait en partie organiser les recherches, et ça ne les étonnait pas qu'il avait volontairement créer des failles pour permettre aux personnes de se rendre sur place pour le rodéo. Ou pire il aurait pu créer une faille pour que Stiles et Lydia entrent dans un piège. Stiles la coupa dans ses pensées. S'il voulait les attaqué il pourrait le faire depuis longtemps et pourquoi décimer une partie de la population pour quoi, les trouver alors qu'ils ont fait ça le seul moment où ils n'étaient pas là. Lydia et Stiles étaient loin de se douter que l'attaque avait rapport à un décès d'une personne très importante. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus savoir qui était Erin Timens.

Au soir, Lydia expliqua à ses parents qu'elle avait un peu la migraine. Elle prit une aspirine et se monta se coucher. Elle s'habilla avec des couleurs pouvant représenter le feu comme ça avait été prévu dans le message. Elle avait un pull rouge et noir et un pantalon en cuir noir. Elle avait mis dans sa cheveux des plumes rouges, c'était fort à la mode à ce moment de l'année. De plus elle serait en accord avec le thème de la soirée, même si elle ne savait pas réellement en quoi ça consistait.

Comme c'était prévu, elle descendit par la fenêtre le long du porte lierre grimpant. Elle se rendit au coin de la rue ou Stiles était sensée l'attendre.

De son côté Stiles s'était apprêté, il avait mis un pantalon en cuir noir assez ample avec des flammes sur le bas des jambes. Il avait une chemise rouge et noir. Il sortit de chez lui s'installa dans la voiture et regarda la carte de la ville pour essayer de se rendre chez Lydia sans croiser de patrouille. Il n'y avait aucun moyen, mais décida de passer par un endroit pour n'en croiser qu'une seule, avec un peu de chance, elle sera à un autre endroit.

Bien qu'il fasse assez noir il préféra ne pas allumer ses phares pour ne croiser personne. La lumière des quelques éclairages publiques devrait suffire. De toute façon, ses yeux allaient peu à peu s'habituer à la pénombre.

Sur la route il croisa une voiture, il était à côté des bois, il rentra dedans, avec son véhicule, il n'eut aucune difficulté. Il avança un peu dans le sous-bois en suivant le plus possible la route. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin de la voiture il remonta sur la route. Il arriva au coin de la rue de chez les Martin, Lydia était un peu en avance. Elle monta rapidement dans la voiture de Stiles. Ils prirent le chemin indiqué par le Professeur Matthews. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage publique sur cette rue, aucun des deux ne voulaient réellement attirer l'attention, et donc, continuèrent de se déplacer tout feu éteint. Il était approximativement 22h30, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit prévu. Le zoning était complétement désert de toute activité à ce moment-ci, si ce n'est l'activité illégale qui était en train de se tenir.

Ils venaient de prendre place sur le parking : « _Au fait Stiles, tu as prévenu Derek de ce qu'on nous sommes en train de faire ?_ »

« _Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas eu le temps._ »

« _Pas eu le temps, ou pas envie de lui dire, ou de le revoir._ »

« _Pas envie de le revoir on va dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire que ça._ »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de concentration. Comme Stiles l'avait dit il y avait beaucoup de voiture, certaines modifiées aux couleurs flash, d'autre complétement modifiées avec des ordinateurs et autres objets tout aussi étrange. Il y avait beaucoup de braséros allumés un peu partout ce qui prodiguait au lieu une chaleur douce et agréable malgré le froid ambiant. Les personnes présentes n'étaient pas forcément habillées pour un mois d'hiver. Il y avait au centre une énorme fontaine éclairée par plusieurs projecteurs. A cet époque de l'année, les entreprises vident les fontaines de leur eau afin d'éviter qu'en gelant elle ne face exploser la tuyauterie, pourtant elle avait été remise en fonction.

Ils cherchèrent des yeux le Professeur. Stiles fut interpelé par une personne. C'était sa prof de sport, elle avait un pantalon rouge et orange, un chemisier avec des flammes stylisées dessus ouvert sur son soutien-gorge noir.

« _Stiles, mais que fais-tu ici, ce n'est pas une place pour toi, tu es mineur, fils du shérif, tu ne devrais pas tremper dans des affaires louches comme celle-ci._ »

« _Tu le fais bien. Ça pourrait te faire une plus mauvaise pub qu'à moi, tu enseignes non ?_ »

« _Peu importe, tu ferais bien de ne pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Tu devrais rentrer le plus vite possible._ »

Nathalia quitta Stiles pour retourner à ses occupations. Elle récoltait l'argent des paris et des concourants. Il y avait non loin un tableau avec les concourants. Lydia le retrouva près du tableau, impossible de savoir qui allait être le professeur ou même Nathalia. En effet, ce n'était pas le nom des concourants qui était noté, mais le nom des voitures, la marque et le modèle.

« _Stiles, regarde là, la marque de la voiture, ça ne te dit rien._ »

Dans le tableau de la course 5, trajet 2, en face du numéro 3 était noté la voiture BMW i8. Il avait déjà vu cette voiture devant le fitness. C'était celle du professeur.

« _Super Lydia, on a trouvé la voiture, mais on ne sait pas où il est._ »

« _Il y a cinq place et quatre concourant, on peut toujours s'inscrire._ »

« _Tu es folle ?_ »

« _C'est le meilleure moyen de le battre. Je l'ai battu une fois, enfin j'ai résisté à je ne sais pas quoi. Mais il aime la compétition, alors pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte de le battre sur son propre terrain._ »

« _Bon, je suis d'accord, mais on fait comment, je ne peux pas m'inscrire avec ma voiture, il nous aurait fallu la voiture de Derek._ »

« _Pas forcément._ »

« _Hors de question que je vole une voiture._ »

« _Non, on va le faire avec la tienne, tu peux la passer en mode quatre roues motrice, et je vais activer le bouton panique, comme on n'a fait la dernière fois._ »

« _Ce n'est pas bon pour le moteur tu m'as dit._ »

« _Oui si ça dure longtemps, mais une course, ce n'est pas sensé durer longtemps. Enfin je ne sais pas trop._ »

Stiles donna un coup de coude à Lydia, Danny venait de passer un peu plus loin. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne, assez grande, blonde, large de carrure. Il avait un jeans, des baskets rouges. Il était torse nu. Cette personne tourna sa tête vers Stiles. Il eut le même flash qu'il avait eu au fitness en croisant sa propre prof de sport. Sauf qu'ici il ne vit pas un loup aux yeux mauves, mais un loup-garou aux yeux rouges. Le petit ami de Danny était un loup-garou, et Stiles était sûr que c'était un de la meute adverse, il en parla à Lydia. Il prit le loup en filature et Lydia suivi Danny lorsqu'ils se sont séparé.

« _Salut Danny, sexy ton copain._ »

« _Ha Lydia, tu as su venir, oui il est bien merci._ »

« _Pourquoi tu as l'air étrange, je sais que les rodéos ne sont pas légales, mais Stiles est parti nous inscrire à la course, tu n'as rien à craindre._ »

« _Si tu le dis._ »

« _Tu as l'air un peu froid, tout ce passe bien ?_ »

« _Oui, on s'est juste un peu prit la tête avant de venir._ »

« _A quel sujet ?_ »

« _Heu, c'est privé, je n'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie de couple._ »

« _Heu, oui désolé._ »

Lydia se trouve tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Danny ignorait sans doute que son petit ami était un loup-garou. Elle essaya de changer de sujet et de revenir au Professeur Matthews, c'était quand même le but premier de leur visite.

« _Tu as vu le professeur Matthews ? On sait qu'il s'est inscrit à la 5__ème__ course, mais on ne sait pas où il est._ »

« _Normalement la course cinq se déroule par là._ » Danny lui indiqua un endroit avec des voitures installées les unes à côté des autres, à l'instar d'une ligne de départ. Il y avait effectivement une voiture au look futuriste, la BMW i8 du professeur.

Lydia se dirigeât vers l'endroit, Danny la suivait.

« _Au fait Danny, pourquoi tu es ici ?_ »

« _Je me promène un peu._ »

« _Et le couvre-feu ?_ »

« _Je pourrais te retourner la question. Sauf que toi tu ne t'y promènes pas._ »

Stiles rejoins Lydia et Danny près de ligne de départ.

« _Lydia, l'inscription coute 100 $, je ne sais pas si c'est une réelle bonne idée._ »

Stiles ne savait pas s'il pouvait tout dire devant Danny ou pas. Il savait par l'intermédiaire de Lydia que Danny était au courant de beaucoup de chose, mais sans doute pas de ce qu'eux faisait.

« _Vous ne devriez pas vous inscrire à cette course, c'est une course avec des paris et une somme d'argent à gagner. Vous devez être majeur pour vous y inscrire._ »

« _Ouais, Danny, je connais la législation, mon père est flic, mais vu qu'ici ce n'est pas légale, l'état ne suit rien, ce sont des paris sauvages, qu'on ait 18 ans ou pas, c'est pareil._ »

« _Tu te trompes, ils demandent la carte d'identité pour t'inscrire pour être sûr que tu sois majeur et en donc en âge de comprendre les risques que ça peut engendrer de participer à ce genre de course. Ainsi ils ne pourront pas être tenu responsables de tes actes._ »

« _Ça reste une course illégale._ »

« _Exacte Lydia, mais alors on va leur reprocher juste d'avoir organisé une course illégale, pas les infractions que les concourants pourraient commettre. Ils se protègent ainsi._ »

« _Comme tu sais tout ça ?_ »

« _J'ai voulu m'y inscrire à un moment donné._ »

« _Danny, tu es majeur, tu pourrais nous y inscrire. De toute façon, il ne demande pas le nom, on est inscrit sous le modèle de voiture._ »

« _Vous êtes malade._ »

Le professeur Matthews était en train de parler un peu plus loin. Il abordait une tenue excentrique, qui, quand on y réfléchissait bien cadrait beaucoup plus avec le personnage. Il avait une chemise noire avec un phénix stylisé rouge dessus, un Jeans noir, et des baskets orange et rouge. Ses cheveux coiffé en brosse avait été légèrement teint avec une bombe à cheveux rouge. Bien qu'excentrique et bizarre il n'en restait pas moins attirant. Il y avait plusieurs femmes qui parlaient avec lui et lui faisait les yeux doux. Lydia observa un instant Danny, il était aussi subjugué que les autres.

« _Danny, ne le nie pas, tu as envie d'être plus proche du professeur que ce que tu le laisses paraître._ »

« _La ferme Lydia._ »

« _Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai raison. Si tu veux, je peux te donner un petit conseil. Mais il ne sera pas gratuit, il faut que tu acceptes de nous inscrire à la course._ »

« _100 $ Le conseil, tu prends cher comme conseillère matrimoniale, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide merci._ »

« _Je ne te demande pas de payer, j'ai les 100 $, je te demande juste de nous inscrire sous le nom de Nissan Navara, c'est la marque de la voiture de Stiles._ »

« _Tu es folle, bon je vais t'inscrire, pas que j'ai besoin de tes conseils, mais juste que j'ai envie que tu arrêtes avec cette course._ »

Danny parti vers le précepteur de la course afin d'inscrire Stiles et Lydia. Le professeur s'approcha plus de sa voiture où Lydia et Stiles y était.

« _Ah, vous êtes venu._ »

« _Oui, il faut un peu sortir de temps en temps._ »

Lydia ne pouvait pas aller plus loin une mini foule de groupies s'approcha dans des gloussements et caquètements. Ils réussirent à s'extirper de cette foule afin d'être plus tranquille. Danny revint vers eux en leur expliquant que le nom était sur le tableau et qu'il pouvait d'ici une demi-heure amener la voiture sur la ligne de départ. Le départ est prévu à 23h20.

Comme prévu sur le plan de course, Stiles amena sa voiture sur la ligne de départ face à son numéro, le 5. Il observa un peu les voitures de ses concurrents, face au numéro 3 il y avait la BMW i8 du professeur Matthew. Face au numéro 1 il y avait une VW Golf rose flash décapotable. Les sièges étaient recouverts d'une housse rose à froufrou. Il y avait aussi face au siège passager un ordinateur portable installé. La voiture d'à côté était une sorte de Mini 4X4 noire. Il était impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans vu que les vitres étaient toutes teintées en noir. La voiture entre celle du professeur et celle de Stiles était une Chevrolet Camaro blanche. Stiles cru un instant que c'était celle de Derek. C'était en tout cas le même modèle, mais pas la même couleur. D'autant plus que c'était une femme qui était le pilote. Elle avait amené sa voiture en même temps que Stiles. En sortant il la salua. Elle n'était pas très grande et avait de légers traits asiatiques. Elle paraissait être d'un calme olympien. Au vu des moteurs présents à côté de Stiles, il allait avoir du mal. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à penser qu'il pourrait battre le Professeur Matthews au volant de son bolide, d'autant plus que d'autre concurrent devaient avoir des voitures tout aussi performantes et donc être habitué à ce genre de course. Lydia et Danny vinrent rejoindre Stiles sur la ligne de départ. La course allait démarrer dans environ quinze minutes. Seuls les pilotes étaient autorisés à rester sur la ligne de départ. Lydia serait le co-pilote de Stiles. Matthews se dirigeât vers les adolescents pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Lydia secoua les deux garçons toujours un peu dans les vaps.

« _Les gars, ça va ? Essayer de penser à autre chose._ »

« _Lydia il se passe quoi._ »

« _Je ne sais pas trop, mais c'est vrai que de sentir le parfum que j'avais offert à Jackson me laisse toujours un peu bizarre. J'adore l'Hugo Boss._ »

« _Lydia, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de l'Hugo Boss, son parfum, c'est bleu de Chanel._ »

« _C'est un alpha, j'ai vraiment cru voir Derek à un moment donné._ » Lydia et Danny se retournèrent vers Stiles.

« _Tu es sûr ? Il a les yeux bleus, et non rouge._ »

« _Lydia, les isatis ont toujours les yeux bleus, et non rouge, mais c'est bizarre._ »

« _Attend._ » Lydia réfléchissait et marmonnant dans son esprit.

« _Je pense comprendre un truc. Selon les bestiaires, les Isatis sont considérés comme des objets sexuels. Selon le Dr Deaton ils sont toujours dans la séduction. Et si… Et si… Mais oui… Quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai demandé si pour qu'un Isatis rejoigne une meute il devait être violé._ »

« _C'est vraiment glauque vos trucs de loups._ »

« _Non Danny, le loup m'a dit que c'était mal comprendre ce qu'était un Isatis. En fait, je pense que quand on est face à lui, il nous renvoie une image apaisante, celle de l'être aimé, ou d'une personne qu'on a réellement envie. Quand on est un loup désinhibé, on leur saute dessus et on laisse parler nos pulsions._ »

« _Lydia, tu es toujours amoureuse de Jackson._ »

« _Oui Stiles, j'ai l'impression que je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui, mais c'est compliqué._ »

« _Heu, Stiles, si tu as vu Derek à travers ce mec. Ça veut dire que…_ »

« _C'est plus compliqué que ça Danny_. »

La voix douce de Nathalia résonnait à travers un parlophone : « _Conducteur, soyez prêt, allumez vos moteurs._ »

« _Danny, si tu veux essayer de draguer Erick Matthews, essaye de le gratter derrière les oreilles. Je sais que ça paraît con, mais ça fonctionne._ » Lydia venait de monter dans la voiture de Stiles du côté passager, pendant que ce dernier s'installait au volant.

« _Lydia, j'ai jamais fait ce genre de course, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour éviter de nous ridiculiser._ »

« _Active les quatre motrices, on va essayer comme ça._ » Lydia pianota sur la console centrale pour essayer de modifier certain paramètre de la voiture et avoir la puissance nécessaire face ou autre.

« _On aura jamais la même puissance que des voitures de sport prévues pour faire de la vitesse._ »

« _Non, mais tu as une meilleure adhérence avec ta voiture, donc où elles vont devoir ralentir pour éviter de déraper comme dans les tournant, toi tu n'auras pas besoin d'autant ralentir qu'eux._ »

« _J'ai aussi une plus grosse masse, donc la force centrifuge sera plus forte chez nous que chez eux._ »

« _On va essayer de faire de notre mieux d'accord._ »

Nathalia s'était placé devant la course pour donner le top départ. Elle plongeât sa main dans son décoté pour en sortir un petit foulard de soie qu'elle tenait au-dessus de sa tête bien haut. Lorsque le foulard touchera le sol, le départ sera donné. La route avait été balisée, et Stiles avait pris connaissance avant du chemin qu'il allait devoir faire. Ce n'était pas dans des zone habitable, heureusement, de plus cette partie de la ville ne sera pas réellement inspectée par les patrouilles de police pour le couvre-feu, ils pourraient être bien tranquilles.

Lydia modifia certain paramètre de la voiture pour obtenir de meilleure performance. Stiles était prêt. Le foulard a été lâché, les moteurs vrombirent. Au moment où il toucha le sol, les voitures bondirent de la ligne. Stiles n'ayant pas l'habite de ce genre de démarrage, se retrouva dernier.

Il leur était impossible de savoir l'ordre des voitures, mais devant lui la Mini noir.

« _Stiles, j'ai une idée, essaye de lui foncer dedans._ »

« _Tu te fous de moi Lydia ?_ »

« _Pas lui rentrer complétement, mais un peu le stresser et essayer de le faire rouler plus vite, il y a un virage, il va devoir passer en drift s'il est trop rapide, nous avec le 4X4 on va essayer de passer par le côté._ »

« _Tu as vu, devant c'est un 4X4 aussi._ »

« _Oui, mais pas avec les quatre roues motrices. J'ai entendu parler les gens autour. Avoir les quatre roues motrices c'est plus ou moins 80 kilos en plus à tirer._ »

« _Si les quatre roues motrices tenaient mieux dans le genre de tournant, ça se saurait et il aurait tous ça._ »

« _Ça coute rien d'essayer._ »

Effectivement, il pouvait le stresser un peu. Stiles poussa l'accélérateur à fond, ce n'était pas des plus facile d'augmenter la vitesse, il devait être à 90 km/h dans une rue sinueuse prévue pour être à maximum 50 km/h. La voiture de devant fit pareil, elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire doubler, il devait être à proximité de 130 km/h à l'arrivé du tournant. La Mini se cola pour prendre le tournant de l'intérieur Lydia fit signe à Stiles de le prendre légèrement plus large comme pour essayer de le dépasser. La voiture pour éviter de genre de chose parti en dérapage le long du tournant. Stiles braqua et réussi par l'intérieur du tournant à passer. Il était étonnant de ne pas avoir perdu le contrôle ou déraper. Vraiment une très bonne voiture.

Ils étaient maintenant quatrième il devait encore passer plusieurs voiture. Devant il vit la voiture du Professeur Matthews, elle venait de dépasser la VW rose flash pour passer en deuxième position.

La VW n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser passer Stiles, et pire, elle essayait par tous les moyens possibles de le ralentir. D'après Lydia ça arrive que dans les courses, les personnes s'inscrivent à deux et essayent de truquer un peu la course. Malgré le fait que Stiles s'écria que s'était illégale et déloyale, Lydia lui rappela que la course en elle-même l'était. Il n'y avait aucune règle, juste de faire le parcours et de finir premier. Lydia lui fit signe de prendre la petite desserte réservée au Camion pour entrer et sortir du parking. Stiles s'y positionna et accéléra, mais la VW n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser faire et les deux s'y engagèrent.

« _Un peu plus loin, la berne centrale a été arrachée, tu pourras reprendre la route, elle non car sa voiture ne le permettra pas._ »

Effectivement plus loin plus de berne, et un terrain assez délicat pour une autre voiture qu'une au modèle de Stiles. Il donna un coup de volant et passa avec quelques secousses, l'autre voiture fit pareil mais perdit le contrôle. Elle n'était pas adaptée pour ce genre de terrain.

« _Comment as-tu su qu'il n'y avait plus de berne._ »

« _C'est un collègue de mon père qui en sortant le camion l'a prise._ »

Stiles avait un peu de retard à récupérer, heureusement, personne derrière lui, l'autre à dû prendre trop de distance, et une a été éliminée.

Il réussit à rattraper les deux concurrents devant. La BMW et le Chevrolet se disputait ardemment la première place.

« _Stiles ça va être chaud, deux voiture de front, on ne pourra jamais être trois._ »

« _Mais si._ »

Stiles donna un coup de volant et monta sur un trottoir, il rétrograda et poussa sur l'accélérateur à fond. La voiture bondit et se retrouva à hauteur des deux autres. La route était droite, il ne savait pas réellement comment dépasser deux voitures faites pour la vitesse avec des 300 chevaux sous le capot, en ligne droite, il lui fallait des tournants, et heureusement il en restait un. L'autre problème était que le trottoir allait se terminer et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'intercaler, la place ne lui permettait pas, il devait soit freiner, soit dépasser les deux voitures.

« _Stiles tu te concentres sur la route, j'ai une idée._ »

Elle détacha sa ceinture et passa à l'arrière de véhicule. Elle se mit à la fenêtre et demanda à Stiles klaxonner comme un malade. Dès qu'il fit ça elle souleva son T-Shirt et montra ses seins aux deux autres pilotes. La diversion avait marché, Stiles pu les dépasser et se retrouver en premier place dans la course. Lydia se réinstalla à côté de lui.

« _C'est pas un peu déloyale ?_ »

« _Pas de règle, et je suis sûr qu'un des deux à payer la voiture pour nous ralentir._ »

Stiles négocia son tournant assez serré pour ne pas qu'on le dépasse par l'intérieur, par contre la Chevrolet le dépassa par l'extérieur, mais sa vitesse était beaucoup trop excessive et il dérapa pour finir dans le décor. Un de moins avait scandé Lydia. Une nouvelle ligne droite, et assez longue, la course avec la BMW allait être épique. Stiles essayait de ne pas le laisser passer en se mettant devant. La route allait de nouveau se séparer avec une borne centrale, un moment d'inattention et Stiles prit la voie différente que celle du professeur. Il réussit sans problème à repasser devant. Stiles était deuxième.

« _On fait le même coup qu'avec la Mini. S'il fait du drift il va perde beaucoup de puissance, une BMW c'est une propulsion et souvent ce sont les roues arrières qui glissent, donc plus d'adhérence sur les roues motrices._ »

Stiles fit de nouveau la même technique et effectivement il put sans problème dépasser la voiture. La ligne d'arrivée était juste devant, et Erick Matthews juste à côté. Le tout allait se jouer à la vitesse et à la puissance de la voiture. Ils passèrent la ligne côté à côté en même temps. Stiles s'arrêta à côté du loup.

« _Félicitation Mister Stilinski, bien joué, j'ai rarement vu un tel candidat._ »

Stiles et Lydia lui serrèrent la main et allât près des jurys, sur base des caméras, ils désignèrent Erick Matthews vainqueur à quelques centièmes de secondes.

* * *

La suite du chapitre juste après.


	11. Chapter 9 bis: Le combat de génie

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Suite du chapitre 9 coupé en deux parties.

* * *

Chapitre 9 bis : Le combat de génie (seconde partie).

Stiles finit second derrière Erick Matthews, comme prévu, il empocha 200 $, alors que le premier empochait les 300 $ restant.

« _Je dois tout de même vous féliciter, vous vous êtes admirablement bien battu. Ça fait du bien de rencontrer de tel concurrent. J'espère qu'on pourra se fritter la prochaine fois._ »

« _Nous l'espérons aussi, mais on sera moins gentil et mieux préparé._ »

Lydia ne voyait pas comment amener le professeur Matthews sur un terrain glissant sans se faire repérer trop vite, de plus il n'avait pas réussi à le battre à la course, même si ça s'en est fallu de peu. La prochaine fois il faudra se montrer beaucoup moins tendre, mais lui aussi risque de faire pareil. Stiles s'opposait à faire des modifications sur la voiture. Elle était toujours sous garantie, et de plus, ces modifications étant illégales, il allait se faire déchirer pas son père.

Lydia observait Danny qui était arrivé près du professeur. Si eux n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher pour essayer de l'amener sur un terrain glissant, il était possible que Danny lui y arrive. Comme lui n'avait pas une mission derrière la tête, sauf celle de la draguer ou de le mettre dans son lit ça paraissait sans doute plus plausible. Enfin il faut dire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas non plus les vraies intentions de Danny. Il était au courant pour les loups, Jackson lui avait tout raconté. Et si, et si Danny menait une enquête pour le compte de Jackson. Il allait droit dans la gueule de loup, et dans tous les sens du terme.

Un grand plouf venait de déconcentrer les deux ados dans leur réflexion. Danny venait de se faire envoyer dans la fontaine par Erick Matthews qui riait de plus belle. Quelques instants après, Danny fut rejoints par le professeur et d'autre personne dans la fontaine avec du bain moussant pour agrémenter la soirée.

Stiles vérifia l'heure, il était presque minuit, il ne pouvait pas tarder plus. Son père avait prévu de finir sa ronde vers minuit. S'il rentrait sans le trouver à la maison, il serait dans de beaux draps. D'autant plus qu'il devait aussi raccompagner Lydia chez elle. Il expliqua sa crainte à Lydia qui aurait voulu voir un peu plus du spectacle surtout quand la plus part des personnes commencèrent à ôter leur T-Shirt pour participer à cette mini soirée T-Shirt mouillé improvisée.

Lydia observait bien Danny, il s'était approché assez fort du professeur et donc de leur hypothétique Isatis. Lydia murmurait dans sa tête, vas-y Danny gratte lui les oreilles. Une personne venait de sauter dans l'eau et poussant un peu tout le monde, Danny recula d'un coup et heurta le professeur qui était derrière lui. Il avait son dos contre son ventre. Elle vit Danny se retourner pour s'excuser, il déposa sa main sur son épaule comme pour se tenir. Puis quand le professeur ne s'y attendait pas il l'a remonta vers l'oreille et lui gratta doucement en parlant d'un air gêné. La façon dont réagit Matthews était identique de la façon dont l'Isatis avait réagi quand elle l'avait fait dans le jardin. Il était immobile, comme figé dans le temps. Elle fut assez étonnée de l'aplomb de Danny quand il l'embrassa. Il se colla contre lui, les mains du professeur passant dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer encore plus à lui et lui rendre son baiser.

Stiles reçu un message de son père en lui expliquant qu'il y avait un souci dans un zoning industriel qu'il aurait donc du retard pour rentrer, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Pas s'inquiéter, ils étaient dans le fameux zoning. Il explique rapidement à Lydia ce qui allait se passer ou plutôt arriver.

« _Stiles va chercher la voiture, j'ai une super bonne idée pour réussir à rentrer dans ce cercle super fermé._ »

Elle partit en direction du DJ qui mettait l'ambiance sur une sono modifiée d'une voiture. Elle lui explique vite que la police allait venir. Il coupa la musique et fit signe à tout le monde de décamper. Lydia attrapa Danny par le bras, hors de question qu'il reparte avec un loup.

« _Vient Danny on dégage, la police arrive._ »

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Stiles qui les attendait et prirent la clef des champs assez rapidement.

« _Je dois passer par où ?_ »

« _Je te conseil par où il n'y a pas trop de voiture, sinon on va attirer l'attention au vu des phares et des couleurs flashs des autres._ »

« _Passer par derrière le parc industriel. Il y a une petite route qui tourne vers les champs. On est venu par-là, elle n'est pas fréquentée._ »

« _C'est normal, ce n'est pas une voie de circulation normale, ce sont des chemins privés._ »

« _Stiles on s'en fou, si on ne croise personne tant mieux._ »

Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Après seulement quelque minute un véhicule de police face à eux les fit se garer sur le côté.

« _ET MERDE_ »

Le policier leur fit arrêter le moteur et descendre du véhicule.

« _Vous venez d'où et où allez-vous à cette-ci tardive malgré le couvre-feu._ »

« _Il n'est pas obligatoire, on sortait à nos risques et périls._ »

« _Peu importe, le couvre-feu est obligatoire._ »

« _Vous ne pouvez pas cloitrer des gens chez eux sans un accord fédéral, et laissez ils sont avec moi._ » Le professeur Erick Matthews venait d'arriver derrière la voiture de police. Il montra une carte

« _Bien, mais ils n'ont pas l'air majeure, je ne pense pas que se servir d'adolescent dans le cadre d'enquête est une bonne chose._ »

« _Premièrement je n'ai rien dit de tel. Deuxièmement, vous feriez mieux de revoir vos lois._ » Son regard exprimait une drôle d'émotion, entre la colère, le dédain, et l'exaspération.

L'agent prit poliment congé et parti. Il avait l'air assez décontenancé par le professeur.

« _Merci, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça._ »

« _Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que vous êtes allé trouver le DJ pour prévenir que la police arrivait. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de partir d'ici, l'agent était jeune et influençable, je ne pourrais pas vous sauvez la mise devant une personne plus confirmé, qui voudra absolument consigner vos noms et autre._ »

Ils remercièrent le Professeur et rentrèrent chez eux, il y avait beaucoup moins de patrouille vu qu'elles étaient toutes parties dans le zoning. Il redéposa Danny et Lydia puis rentra chez lui finir sa nuit.

Le lendemain son père n'était toujours pas rentré, ou alors était rentré et déjà reparti. Stiles parti se promener avec Lydia pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vécu.

« _Stiles tu penses qu'on devrait impliquer un peu plus Danny ?_ »

« _J'y ai pensé, mais on ne peut le mettre en danger pour nous faciliter la tâche._ »

« _Il est déjà mouillé jusqu'au coup que pourrait-il bien lui arriver de pire. Je pense que si on parlait des informations qu'on a en commun on pourrait avancer beaucoup plus vite._ »

« _On peut toujours lui proposer, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'impliquer quelqu'un dans le danger dans lequel nous nous sommes fourrés._ »

« _Et Derek, tu vas l'ignorer encore longtemps ?_ »

« _Tant que je ne saurai pas plus sur cet Isatis._ »

« _On n'en sait déjà beaucoup, il faudrait peut-être que tu ajoutes ce que nous savons dans les bestiaires, on pourra plus facilement comprendre et faire des liens._ »

« _Tu veux qu'on crée notre propre bestiaire._ »

« _Pourquoi pas._ »

« _Je pourrais essayer de fusionner ce qu'on sait grâce au deux autres, puis apporter nos recherches et nos découvertes. C'est vrai qu'on résumerait nos connaissances et mettre à plat certain chose pourrait s'avérer utile._ »

« _Je pense qu'on a tous les éléments devant nos yeux. Mais nous ne pouvons les voir car on a dû mal à se rappeler en même temps de tout._ »

« _Effectivement._ »

Ils passèrent devant la salle de sport durant leur balade, elle était ouverte, ce qui est très rare pour un dimanche. Il y avait que quatre voitures, dont une BMW bleu. L'Isatis était là. Stiles et Lydia savaient très bien son identité, c'était sans doute une bonne idée de provoquer une confrontation. Ils se garèrent et entrèrent. Le gérant était là et les accueillit.

« _Bonjour, est-ce que Erick est là ?_ »

« _Oui, dans la salle de combat, faites attention il est de très mauvaise humeur._ »

Stiles suivi de Lydia entra dans l'aile réservé au entrainement individuelle. Il avait déjà suivi certain entrainement. Il arriva devant la salle où il était. Il était debout droit, torse nu, pied nu, il avait un pantalon militaire légèrement trop grand pour lui tenu par une ceinture blanche. Exactement les mêmes de quand il l'avait vu la premier fois à l'université. Il pivota légèrement la tête pour regarder Stiles. Effectivement il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Stiles bougea sa chemise, son T-Shirt, et ses chaussures, et s'installa devant lui. Il évita de trop le fixer dans les yeux. Il le salua et se mis en position de combat.

« _Un petit combat, j'ai pas digéré la défaite, et je veux une revanche._ »

Lydia resta bouche-bée, il défie un loup, qui en connait un rayon en art martiaux, même sans force lupine, il fait partie des adversaires les plus coriaces. Stiles risque de bien mordre la poussière. Erick le fixa un moment, puis inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'accord, il recula de deux pas, s'inclina pour saluer et se mit lui aussi en position de combat.

Effectivement Stiles avait un peu plus de mal, le loup était très habille, et maitrisait mieux les arts martiaux que Stiles. Néanmoins Stiles s'en tirait pas mal non plus.

Il venait de faire tomber le loup et fit semblant de la frapper à la gorges mais arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres.

« _C'est tout ce qu'un isatis peut faire, je suis vraiment déçu._ »

« _Ce combat était amusant, mais devient long, j'en ai un peu marre de jouer._ » Il passa sa jambe autour de la taille de Stiles et l'éjecta contre le mur, avec une force lupine assez modéré.

Stiles attrapa le bô sur la table et l'attaqua avec. Erick s'abaissa rapidement à chaque coup. Stiles fit pivoter le bâton autour de lui. Après un grand coup, Erick attrapa le bâton avec sa main, pivota et avec l'autre main casse le bâton. Il se sert de son morceau comme d'une arme, heureusement Stiles arrive à bloquer toutes les attaques qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et violentes.

La dernière attaque se fit suffisamment violente pour faire voler en éclat le bâton. Stiles se retourne prit deux Saïs présent sur le présentoir pour attaquer.

Le loup bloqua les attaques de Stiles avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors qui donne un coup plongeant. Son adversaire le désarma, le retourna par terre et mit le Saï contre sa gorge.

« _Ton alpha n'est pas assez puissant pour te renforcer. C'est triste._ »

Stiles donna un coup pour repousser le Saï, d'un bon se remis sur pied, et donna un coup de pieds arrière pour repousser le loup qui fait un salto pour l'éviter.

« _Tu manques encore beaucoup d'expérience._ »

Stiles fonça dessus, lui donna un coup violant qui le fit passer par la fenêtre. Lydia arriva directement à côté de Stiles.

« _T'es fou, tu as fait ça comment ?_ »

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia, il avait encore les yeux d'une couleur pourpre : « _J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe._ »

Entre temps Erick pour éviter la chute s'était transformé complétement. Un hurlement rappela Stiles et Lydia quel était leur adversaire. D'un bon l'Isatis en transformation complète se retrouve devant eux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être des plus amicaux.

« _Faite attention à ce que vous faite. Vous jouez avec votre vie. Vos adverses ne seront pas toujours aussi complaisant que moi._ »

Un autre hurlement, plus lointain si fit entendre, l'Isatis descendit et parti dans les bois.

« _Lydia, faut mieux qu'on ne reste pas trop dans le coin._ »

Il remit rapidement ses habits et sorti de toute vitesse. Etrangement, la salle de sport était vide. Lydia lui fit remarquer qu'il vaudrait mieux se presser, on ne sait pas trop qui l'Isatis avait appelé en hurlant, ni qui allait arriver au vu du son entendu un peu plutôt.

Arrivé sur le parking, la voiture du loup n'était plus là. Stiles démarra le moteur au quart de tour et parti pied au plancher. Sur le chemin, il vit une camaro le croiser.

« _DEREK._ »

Stiles appuya sur le frein comme un malade et fit demi-tour. La voiture de Derek s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin. L'Alpha sorti de la voiture pour venir à la rencontre de Stiles et Lydia.

« _Tout ce passe bien, j'ai senti que vous vous faisiez attaquer._ »

« _Non, tout va bien, en fait Stiles n'a pas trop apprécié s'être fait battre à la course de voiture par l'Isatis alors il est venu le défier au combat._ »

« _TU AS FAIS QUOI ?_ »

« _Oui Derek, il l'a éjecté par la fenêtre, il n'a pas été d'accord, et à hurler, c'est toi le second hurlement ?_ »

« _Oui, c'est moi._ »

« _Derek, l'Isatis m'a dit que le lien qu'on a me renforce, surtout quand j'ai les yeux qui deviennent pourpres. Sinon je n'aurais jamais pu le lancer par la fenêtre._ »

« _C'est possible._ »

Lydia observait un peu le comportement des deux hommes. Stiles restait extrêmement froid vis-à-vis de Derek, par contre ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Lydia savait que ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances n'allaient pas altérer leur relation à long terme. Quand Stiles a été face à l'Isatis, il a ressenti Derek, donc il est toujours amoureux de lui, il a toujours envie d'être avec lui. Derek a toujours un effet apaisant sur lui. Ça se voit, ça se sent. Il paraît beaucoup plus calme, maintenant qu'il est en sa présence.

« _Venez à la maison, on parlera de ça si vous voulez._ »

« _Non Derek, ce n'est pas le moment, je vais rentrer, mon père m'attend, et je dois faire attention à mes déplacements, il attend à ce que je montre l'exemple étant le fils de Shérif._ »

« _Tu veux que je passe ?_ »

« _Non, tu risques de brûler le couvre-feu, et étant un loup tu risques de te faire tirer à vue._ »

Stiles avait l'air décidé, mais Derek semblait plus triste. Il avait envie de se racheter auprès de Stiles, mais il avait du mal à le faire. Stiles ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité. Lydia essaya de trouver un compromis, mais se heurta à l'immobilisme des deux hommes.

Le soir arrivé, Lydia aurait bien voulu sortir pour essayer de retrouver l'Isatis. Il avait l'air différent. La question qui lui venait tout le temps à l'esprit était le danger de ce loup. Est-il réellement dangereux pour eux ? Il aurait bien pu les attaquer de façon plus virulente et les mettre en pièce. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi avoir mis en garde Stiles sur d'autres types d'adversaire.

Il était 1:00 a.m. Lydia ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Stiles avait combattu celui qui était l'Isatis. Il s'est transformé et les a averti d'un danger, enfin ça en ressemblait, mais elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Stiles et Derek continuait à s'ignorer, alors que Derek n'espérait qu'une chose pouvoir de nouveau être avec Stiles. Elle eut également un flash, ou une intuition. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Erick Matthews attendait dehors, devant chez elle. Elle se rendit à la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et murmura dans le vide, « _Entre je t'attends professeur._ ». Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, et juste après Erick se présenta à sa fenêtre. Il n'était pas transformé.

« _Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'étais là ?_ »

« _Je sais pas, intuition féminine._ »

« _Je n'y crois pas, l'intuition féminine est due au faite que le cor calleux est moins important chez la femme que chez l'homme ce qui donne une meilleure communication entre les deux hémisphères._ »

« _Je ne sais pas, je le sais c'est tout._ »

Erick se penchât et regarda Lydia dans les yeux « _Je peux vous observer un peu plus ?_ »

Lydia lui fit un signe d'acceptation. Erick s'approcha, sorti une petit lampe de poche, il regarda la pupille de Lydia se dilater au passage de la lampe. Il regarda le blanc de l'œil. Il observa ses dents. Il passa le doigt sur les canines de Lydia.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Rien je vous observe, c'est très étrange, vous êtes, vous êtes simplement humaine._ »

« _Ben oui je suis humaine. Je ne vois pas le rapport._ »

« _Vous n'aurez pas du savoir que j'étais là. C'est impossible. Seul un loup, un Alpha expérimenté pourrait savoir qu'un loup est là. Et un Alpha, disons peu ordinaire._ »

« _Peu ordinaire comment ?_ »

« _C'est compliqué. Trop complique pour que je vous explique, et trop compliqué pour que j'arrive même à totalement saisir tout ce qu'il se passe._ »

« _Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? Ou avec ta mission ?_'

« _Ma mission était de vous surveiller, surtout votre Alpha. Il y a eu une, comment dire, des perturbations dans l'équilibre. C'est assez compliqué._ »

« _Et l'autre meute ?_ »

« _Nous observons les deux. Enfin observions. La mission m'a été retirée._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas là pour poser ce genre de question._ »

« _Vous ne faites pas partie de la meute qui traque Stiles._ »

« _Non, je n'ai qu'une vague idée qu'il est traqué, c'est toi qui me l'a appris._ »

« _Comment cela va finir ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas de boule de cristal._ »

« _Et selon votre expérience._ »

« _Stiles meurt, il devra mourir. Le lien qui se crée entre lui et Derek devient... problématique, et je remarque que peu à peu, un lien c'est tisser avec vous aussi, ce que veut dire que ça va encore plus perturber l'équilibre. Ou le restaurer, vu la puissance de l'autre meute. Mais… Je ne suis pas dans le secret des autres._ »

« _Vous allez expliquer pour moi ?_ »

« _Je ne dois plus vous observer, ni essayer de comprendre la nature du lien. Normalement c'est un lien qui se tisse sur._ »

« _Les âmes sœurs ?_ »

« _Oui on peut voir ça comme ça._ »

« _Je suis loin d'être amoureuse de Derek._ »

« _Je sais, je sais, vous ne pouvez pas l'être, c'est impossible. Ce lien ne devrai pas exister. Ce qui veut dire… Que Derek crée le lien lui-même. J'ai sous-estimé sa puissance. Sans doute pour ça que le gamin se battait avec la force d'un jeune louveteau. Ce lien le renforce._ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _Je ne peux pas expliquer j'ai du mal à le comprendre, et j'aimerais bien comprendre._ »

« _Essayons !_ »

« _Non c'est trop dangereux, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous avez à faire._ »

« _Désolé, mais si Stiles doit mourir, ça me concerne._ »

« _Non, si le lien de Derek et sa capacité de puissance s'insinue en vous, vous devrez mourir, comme Stiles. Le pire, c'est que j'ai compris ça trop tard. En me montrant, en vous protégeant, en vous avertissant, il a voulu comprendre trop de chose, et son défaut d'être beaucoup trop curieux à créer un terrain propice à ce lien._ »

Lydia s'approcha de lui.

« _Ne faites pas de chose stupide._ »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus rassurants, il devint de plus en plus lumineux. Il avait les yeux d'un loup. Ils étaient magnifiques. Etrangement, elle ne sentait pas le parfum de Jackson, il lui semblait qu'il avait baissé sa garde. On aurait dit qu'il s'était ouvert. Elle sentait son odeur, une odeur assez étrange, oui un peu animal, mais aussi un parfum clair, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement, mais c'était un parfum acheté, pourquoi mettre un parfum alors que tout le monde sens près de lui ce qu'ils ont envie de sentir. En tout cas ce n'était ni bleu de Chanel, ni Hugo Boss.

Lydia ferma les yeux, elle essaye de comprendre pourquoi faisait-il ça. Il se mettait plus qu'en danger.

« _Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de ne pas faire de bêtise ?_ »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le vit en transformation complète, le même pantalon militaire, les griffes comme arme, elle ne se rappela pas l'avoir vu armé entrer dans sa chambre. Son poil blanc magnifique, d'un blanc éclatant, il était taché, souillé par du rouge vif du sang au milieu de son ventre, il était blessé. Elle se leva pour lui porter secours, mais au moment où elle se leva, elle vit que l'Isatis était toujours sous forme humaine. Plus de lueur bleue dans les yeux, il était toujours de la même façon, humain, habillé en jeans et chemise blanche, et surtout en plein forme.

« _J'ai cru que vous étiez blessé. J'ai vraiment eu peur_ »

« _Expliquez._ »

« _Je suis fatigué, il est tard, j'ai dû somnoler._ »

« _Ne parlez de ça à personne, n'essayez pas de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, si vous en parlez, vous vous mettrez au risque d'accéléré l'inévitable._ »

« _Ni à Stiles ?_ »

« _Vous le ferez sans doute. Mais évitez d'en parler, les murs ont des oreilles, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous l'apprendre._ »

Lydia essaya de questionner un peu plus le loup. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire plus. Tout ce qu'elle arrive à tirer de plus de lui était de faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait pour éviter de se mettre une fois de plus encore en danger.

Le loup prit congé puis parti. Il devait s'informer auprès d'une personne en qui il avait confiance, une personne qui pourrait enquêter sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Lydia essaya de dormir, mais elle passa sa nuit à faire des cauchemars. Elle se voyait attaqué par des Alphas, Stiles blessé, l'Isatis mort d'une balle dans le ventre. Elle se réveilla. Un cauchemar, encore un de plus. Toujours aussi désagréable. Elle se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle se remit au lit. Le lendemain, elle en parlera avec Stiles pour voir ce qu'ils décideront de faire.

Lydia réussit à se faire déposer à l'école par son père plutôt que d'habitude. Stiles arriva un peu après. Il était toujours de première heure à l'école. Depuis un certain temps, il venait sans Scott qui lui venait avec Allison. Avant même que Stiles ne descende Lydia entra.

« _Stiles faut qu'on parle._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _J'ai vu Erick, il était venu._ »

« _Attends, tu te rends compte._ »

Lydia lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne démarre dans un monologue inutile.

« _Il n'est pas de la meute adverse. Il essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec cette meute, et celle-ci, il paraît que nous perturbons l'équilibre._ »

Lydia lui expliqua ce que le loup lui avait parlé. Ce devenait très étrange pour Stiles.

« _Lydia, tu penses qu'on devrait vraiment en parler à Derek maintenant. Ça devient louche surtout que si on ne fait pas attention, tu vas mourir, et sans doute que moi aussi._ »

« _Je, Stiles, j'ai, j'ai vu Derek mordre l'Isatis dans la carotide pour le tuer._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _Il est mort. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un rêve bizarre._ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _Quand j'ai ressenti le problème avec toi et Derek en vacances. Quand, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était là._ »

« _Si on essayait de voir les informations avec Danny, il doit en avoir. Ça pourrait être utile._ »

« _Si on ne peut plus se confier à Derek, je ne vois pas à qui d'autre. Erick. Non je pense qu'il nage autant que nous. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus d'information. Il n'est qu'un pion, enfin est considéré comme tel. J'ai l'impression qu'il se serve de lui de façon étrange, enfin soit._ »

Durant les cours ils réussirent à attraper Danny et à lui demander de participer en croisant leur information. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être enchanté, mais il devait être aussi bloqué qu'eux. Il accepta. Il leur proposa de se retrouver chez lui le après les cours.

Après les cours ils se retrouvèrent chez Danny pour leur parler de ce qu'ils savaient tous. Pour continuer d'avancer ils devaient se serrer les coudes. Danny leur expliqua l'histoire de Jackson. Il se fit attaqué par une femme louve. Elle le voulait dans sa meute, pour utiliser son pouvoir de Kanima, il fut séquestrer pendant deux semaines avant de pouvoir se servir de ses dons pour fuir. Jackson pouvait se servir du venin, même s'il n'était plus un kanima. Cette louve est très spéciale, elle se nomme Ilda Gorhoghowski. Elle aurait tenu un centre d'expérience psychique. Elle était à la tête d'une sorte d'unité de créature dotée de certains dons. Danny, tout comme Jackson pensait à des loups. Leur plus grosse avancée fut lors de la fin de la guerre de de 1945. Les russes, avec nous, les américains avions vaincu Hitler. Cette femme aurait pillé les recherches nazies en termes de médecine. Bien que le mot médecine était juste un moyen pour les Allemands de caché leur véritable expérience. Personne ne sait à quoi s'en ternir.

Lydia expliqua à Danny ce que le loup Isatis avait dit au sujet d'un lien entre Stiles et Derek, voir même maintenant avec elle. Elle leur explique ce qu'elle savait du loup Isatis et aussi que c'était la personne avec qui il avait échangé un baiser dans une fontaine.

Danny alluma son ordinateur portable, puis envoya un message avec son téléphone. Dix minutes plus tard il reçut un appel en vidéoconférence sur son ordi. Il l'accepta et Jackson apparu de l'autre côté. Il faisait plein jour.

« _Jackson, je suis avec Lydia et Stiles, on met en commun ce qu'on sait. Je sais que tu voulais ne mêler personne, mais les choses se compliquent très fort ici._ »

« _Tu es où Jackson ?_ »

« _Je suis à Munich Stilinski. Danny, il fallait faire plus attention._ »

Danny et Lydia expliqua les nouvelles informations, et le lien qui pouvait être lié entre un humain est un loup. Jackson ne savait rien à ce niveau. Il s'était renseigné sur la louve qui l'avait attaqué. D'après sa description elle ressemblait à celle qui avait attaqué l'équipe de Canon et mordu Atos. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Selon Jackson, sa puissance était telle que rare sont ceux qui peuvent survivre à sa morsure.

« _Stilinski quand tu dis que la meute adverse doit prouver allégeance avec un chef. J'avais aussi étudié dans la question. Il semble que tu n'aies pas tort, mais il te manque un élément. Il existe des maîtres Alphas. Ce sont des Alphas qui peuvent contrôler d'autre Alpha comme un Alpha le fera avec un Béta. Effectivement, ils doivent aussi prêter allégeance à ce maître Alpha, car étant des Alphas, ils peuvent aussi avoir leur propre meute._ »

« _Donc cette femme, est une maîtresse Alpha ?_ »

« _Oui, sinon il paraît que c'est une louve de Magni._ »

« _Qu'est-ce exactement qu'une louve de Magni ?_ »

« _Je n'en sais rien. Quand je regarde sur internet ça renvoie à un dieu nordique, où à des personnes italiennes, mais rien avec des loups._ »

« _Magni, le fils de Thor ?_ »

« _Ouais._ »

« _Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu. Lydia aide moi. Magni est le dieu de quoi ?_ »

« _Du feu, et il a comploté pour essayer de tuer son frère._ »

« _Le nom exactement de l'Isatis, c'est loup blanc polaire. Ce ne serait pas son opposée ?_ »

« _J'ai lu un truc, la dessus. Il y a plusieurs siècles, deux meutes se sont affrontées dans un combat qui dura plusieurs dizaine d'année. C'est deux clans commencèrent à chercher dans l'occulte, dans d'ancienne croyance, à un point que deux nouvelles sortes de loups ont fait leur apparition, une dans la souffrance qui devint un symbole de paix, et l'autre dans la détresse qui devint un symbole de pouvoir._ »

« _Donc les meutes se battirent aussi avec de nouvelle arme ?_ »

« _Non ces loups sauvèrent leur propre meute de leur propre destruction. Enfin c'est ce qu'il est noté._ »

« _Quel est le nom de l'autre loup ?_ »

« _C'est un loup de Njörd._ »

« _Dieu de l'eau, d'où sa capacité à se contrôler, et aider la meute. L'eau est le symbole du calme._ »

Lydia réfléchissait. « _Attendez, on va dans une mauvaise direction. Ces loups ne sont pas issus de la mythologie. C'est comme une religion, il faut lire entre les lignes. C'est un mythe pour nous expliquer quelque chose, exactement comme Adam et Eve, Caïn et Abel._ »

Jackson semblait réfléchir dans l'écran de Danny. « _Danny, tu es proche comment de loup Erick ?_ »

« _Pas grand-chose, je l'ai embrassé, mais sans plus. Lydia a l'air d'avoir une relation plus poussée._ »

« _Oui mais c'est toi qui l'a embrassé, drague-le, met le dans ton lit, je m'en fou, mais essaye de lui soutirer un maximum d'information sur ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait. Lydia essaye de ton côté aussi. Stilinski, essaye de te faire oublier et de ne pas le provoquer. Il nous faut une relation de confiance avec lui, s'il est l'opposé de cette louve, ça peut qu'il nous en débarrasse._ »

« _D'accord Jackson, je me fais oublier, dit, essaye un peu de creuser sur le centre, ou ces loups, secoue tes sources. Je te donne une information, essaye de savoir tout ce que tu peux dessus. Je pense qu'elle va sans doute t'ouvrir des portes. C'est le sceau de Salomon._ »

« _J'ai un truc dessus. Laisse-moi retrouver mes notes. Voilà. Le sceau de Salomon apparait dans un rapport remis au conseil européen, une section qui n'est pas sensée existée, naturellement, cette agence aurait mandaté des personnes pour faire fermer et détruire le centre d'Ilda Gorhoghowski. Elle faisait des recherches sur ça, mais je t'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus._ »

Ils terminèrent la vidéoconférence et donnèrent rendez-vous à Jackson dans deux jours afin de refaire le point. Lydia aida Stiles avec les bestiaires pour savoir des choses intéressantes. Stiles s'énervait car pas moyen de trouver quelques choses pour faire avancer, ils piétinaient complétement. Lydia décida que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à chercher, le contre-feu était toujours présent. Il valait mieux ne pas tarder.

Lydia ne pouvait pas dormir, elle ne savait pas si l'Isatis allait se présenter ou pas à sa fenêtre, elle la laisse ouverte toute la nuit en espérant qu'il se montre, mais en vain.

Stiles était lui trop énervé pour se couché, il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Il joua avec son portable, puis envoya un message à Derek pour savoir comme il allait, si tout se passait bien. Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa présence avait un effet positif.

Après plus d'une demi-heure, il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse de Derek. Il descendit dans le salon, son père lui demanda ou il allait à cette heure malgré le couvre-feu.

« _Je vais chez Derek, non papa, ne pose pas de question, c'est compliqué, et je sais pour le couvre-feu._ »

« _Tu ne sors pas seul, je te dépose._ »

Stiles hallucinait. Son père lui proposait de le déposer chez Derek. Stiles n'avait pas trop envie. Premièrement il ne savait pas s'il allait rester, d'autant plus qu'il ne prévoyait pas d'y passer la nuit. Deuxièmement, ça ne le faisait pas de se faire déposer chez lui par son père, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Stiles, tu m'envoie un message et je serais chez lui dans les 5 minutes pour que te reprendre. Essaye de me comprendre aussi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelques choses._ »

Stiles accepta, et monta dans le véhicule de police de son père. Il ne se fit arrêter par aucune patrouille. Il venait de comprendre comment certaine personne pouvait se déplacer sans avoir de problème, il était possible que l'autre meute se serve de ce stratagème pour se balader sans problème, au vu de l'argent dont elle disposait c'était tout à fait possible.

Stiles trouva Peter sur le perron. Il le salua.

« _Stiles, bonsoir, il est tard._ »

« _Salut, je dois voir Derek._ »

« _Ecoute, retourne avec ton père, ne le torture pas. Il est très mal._ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Tu devrais le ressentir, nous on le ressent, son pouvoir s'amenuise, il ne s'alimente plus aussi bien et il reste souvent cloitrer ici._ »

Stiles passa sous le bras de Peter et monta en flèche dans la chambre de l'Alpha. Il entra et trouva Derek, son petit copain, couché sur le côté, il dormait. Peter arriva à ses côtés.

« _Il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il n'a pas encore senti sa présence, si tu veux rester ici, ne le torture pas, il est très mal de ce qu'il a fait, il a perdu le contrôle._ »

Stiles se glissa sous les couvertures de Derek et se colla contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, et se lova dans son coup. Peter à bien compris que Stiles n'avait pas envie de faire plus de mal à Derek, il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il ne devait pas réellement comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Peter ferma la porte et laisse les deux hommes. En espérant que tout se passe bien, ça rendra sans doute un peu de vigueur à Derek, et sans doute un peu de cohésion où il en faudrait.

Derek était bien, il rêvait encore de Stiles, il était heureux, il sentait son odeur, sa présence, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait continuer à rester dans ce rêve dans ses émotions. Elles étaient si apaisantes. Il se retourna dans son lit toujours dans ce demi-sommeil. Il senti les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes. Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus magnifique. Il senti la langue de Stiles entrer dans sa bouche, le goût de son humain l'enivrait. Cette sensation s'arrêta, le rêve était fini, il allait devoir se lever, il n'avait plus le choix. Encore une journée qui va commencer, une de plus sans son humain.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et vit ceux de Stiles le fixant. Derek se redressa d'un coup. Ce n'était pas possible.

« _Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Derek, j'arrivais pas à dormir chez moi, j'avais besoin d'être un peu près de toi._ »

Derek se recoucha près de Stiles, le cœur battant la chamade. Il était de nouveau avec son humain, il allait pouvoir essayer de se racheter.

« _Bon, c'est finis Derek, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai cours, on est lundi._ »

Derek l'attira vers lui. « _Encore un peu._ »

Stiles se recoucha à côté de lui un peu. Sentir le corps chaud de Derek contre le sien le rassurait. Son Alpha était toujours là pour lui.

« _Derek, je voulais m'excuser pour ses derniers temps._ »

« _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, juste m'expliquer._ »

« _J'ai dû mal à tout comprendre, tu peux me laisser un peu de temps ?_ »

« _Oui, tout le temps que tu auras besoin._ » Derek avait une petite lueur triste dans son regard.

« _Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus, juste que je suis un peu perdu, mais j'avance beaucoup. Quand j'ai combattu l'Isatis, il m'a dit que tu n'étais sans doute pas assez puissant pour permettre à notre lien de me renforcer comme un loup. Il a dit à Lydia après t'avoir sous-estimé puisque tu as créé un lien similaire avec elle. Il était étonné de voir que ce lien n'était pas basé uniquement sur l'amour. J'ai compris que si je me sentais bien avec toi ça n'avait rien avoir avec le faite qu'un lien était là._ »

Derek l'écoutait avec attention, il lui caressait le visage.

« _Tu ne dis rien que j'ai revu l'Isatis ?_ »

« _Non, tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais m'obéir. Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu fais._ »

« _Il ne fait pas partie de la meute d'Alpha, il nous l'a dit. Lydia est sûr qu'il n'est pas dangereux, par contre, elle pense que tu vas le tuer._ »

« _Uniquement s'il te fait du mal. Stiles, je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, plus tu es loin, plus c'est difficile pour moi. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'il se passe. Juste que je suis bien avec toi et que je profite à fond des moments où c'est possible._ »

Stiles ne lui répondit pas mais lui donna un baiser.

« _Bon petit Alpha, faut que je m'apprête pour aller à l'école, tu es d'accord de m'y déposer, car avec le couvre-feu mon père n'a pas voulu que je prenne ma voiture, il m'a déposé ici._ »

Derek lui répondit qu'il fera tout ce qu'il avait envie, et qu'il était content d'être juste près de lui. C'était important pour tous les deux. Ils se sentaient mieux, moins stressés. Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence, Derek avait un effet plus que positif sur lui. Il ne voulait quand même pas parler de tout ce qu'il savait, il voulait en savoir plus sur l'Isatis, sans y mêler un loup pour éviter d'avoir un problème.

Ils passèrent rapidement par la douche. Derek descendit prendre le petit déjeuner Stiles resta dans la chambre de Derek. Peter fut assez étonné de voir son neveu de si bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Stiles y était sans doute pour quelques choses.

« _Ca va avec ton humain ?_ »

Derek lui répondit par un grognement. Stiles descendit en même temps qu'Isaac pour prendre le petit déjeuner. N'ayant pas de vêtement de rechange il s'était servi dans la garde-robe de Derek.

Après le petit déjeuner, Derek prit en charge Stiles et Isaac pour les déposer à l'école. Il fit un détour pour aller chercher Lydia comme il était prévu pour Stiles. Lydia s'assit dû côté passager, sans poser de question. Stiles était derrière Derek entrain de lire le livre à étudier pour les cours.

Derek s'arrêta sur le parking pour déposer les trois adolescents. Un voiture de sport arriva et se gara à côté de la Camaro de Derek. Une voiture de sport bleue, Lydia remarque que c'était une BMW i8. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Allison descendit de côté conducteur et Scott du passager. Allison dit bonjour sans plus aux autres et parti en direction de l'école. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions et semblait assez énervé.

Stiles interpella Scott : « _Il se passe quoi ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, elle est venue le matin devant chez moi quand je lui ai demandé d'où sortait cette voiture elle m'a dit de mon beau-père et ne me pose pas de question. Si je n'étais pas un loup-garou, j'aurais eu peur en voiture. Elle a conduit comme une folle. Elle est folle._ »

« _Scott, il faut que tu saches que cette voiture est celle d'Erick Matthews, et du loup Isatis._ »

Derek rattrapa Allison.

« _Allison, attends, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle._ »

« _J'ai pas envie._ »

« _Ce que tu vis ne dois pas être facile, et je ne parle pas de loup, je parle de voir son père se remettre avec quelqu'un._ »

« _Oui c'est bien un loup, et trouver son père couché sur un loup, sur l'Isatis en transformation complète ca choque. Savoir que mon père couche avec un loup, c'est trop, je ne peux pas, surtout pas avec ce loup, je._ »

« _Vous vous trompez, il n'y a rien._ »

Derek et Allison se retournèrent, Erick Matthews était appuyé contre un pilier. Depuis combien de temps il était là, nul le savait. Le reste de la meute arriva pour les rejoindre.

« _Je pense que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient mademoiselle Argent._ »

Il lui tendit la main. Allison déposa ses clefs de voiture dedans.

« _Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Argent, et veillez à ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive._ »

Il partit avec sa voiture. Derek rassura Allison, il n'y avait pas l'odeur de sexe, ni sur elle alors qu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre, ni sur l'Isatis. Même s'il pouvait camoufler son odeur, il ne pouvait pas camoufler l'odeur d'un humain venant d'avoir une relation intime. Allison semblait un peu rassurée, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle resta sur les nerfs. Derek lui promis d'enquêter un peu.

Chris Argent venait d'émerger de la nuit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il descendit pour aller ouvrir. Derek se trouvait devant sa porte.

« _Derek._ »

« _Monsieur Argent, vous, vous devriez vous habiller._ »

Chris était toujours en boxer suite à sa nuit.

« _Je, oui, désolé._ »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Merci pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à revieuwer ça fait toujours plaisir.

Le chapitre 10 est en cours de finissage, je dois vérifier certain cohérence avec la mythologie. Il est fort possible que je le coupe en deux aussi en fonction de sa longueur.

Le chapitre suivant se nommera « Un allié venu du passé. »

Quand j'ai un chapitre qui fait 30 pages et plus, est-ce que vous préférez que je le scinde en deux (que je poste en même temps) ou que je le poste dans son entièreté ?


	12. Chapter 12: un nouvel Allié

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un nouvel allié.

Chris Argent redescendit en ayant enfilé un T-Shirt et un jeans.

« _Monsieur Argent, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?_ »

« _J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler._ »

« _De vos frivolités avec un loup, et pas n'importe quel loup. Maintenant vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes un adulte responsable. Le problème ne se pose pas là, mais se pose avec votre fille._ »

« _Ma… Fille…_ »

« _Vous vous rappelez que vous avez une fille, Allison Argent, qui est aussi la petite amie de Scott._ »

« _Oui, ne me prend pas pour un débile._ »

« _Je l'ai vu ce matin à l'école en y déposant les ados, elle est arrivé dans une très belle voiture, une BMW, à ma connaissance vous roulez en humer et elle en Ford. Son comportement était, comment dire, étrange. Elle était énervée, et très fort. Elle dit avoir pris la voiture de son beau-père qui était garée devant la sienne afin de ne pas être en retard puisqu'elle n'a pas su réveiller son père entrain de dormir sur un Isatis en transformation complète._ »

« _J'ai eu du mal à me lever, mais ce genre de chose me regarde._ »

« _Si vous n'êtes pas capable de protéger Allison alors je le ferai, et vous savez très bien qu'elle fera alors partie de meute en tant que loup._ »

« _Si tu fais ça je te mettrai en pièce._ »

« _Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, que j'ai dû lui mentir pour qu'elle se calme._ »

« _Sur quoi ?_ »

« _Sur vos rapports intimes. Je lui ai dit que je ne sentais aucune odeur de sexe, enfin on va dire de sécrétion masculine._ »

Chris Argent s'assit, il ne se rappelait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé au matin, enfin plus ou moins. Il se rappelait très bien dormir couché sur quelque chose de très doux, oui, sur Erick en loup, il est d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Il fouilla dans ses pensées pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé au matin. Il ne se rappela pas vraiment que sa fille était rentrée dans la chambre. Juste qu'Erick essayait de le réveiller et qu'il voulait encore rester un peu au lit. Il ne savait même pas quand il était parti.

« _Monsieur Argent, je vais avoir besoin de réponse, je ne connais pas les intentions de ce loup, il me paraît assez étrange, même si Lydia et Stiles disent qu'il est inoffensif, ce n'est pas un loup de ma meute et donc on ne peut réellement connaître ses réelles intentions. S'il passe la nuit ici souvent, et vous faite ce que vous voulez de votre vie, c'est votre choix, je ne peux pas laisser Allison dans un endroit propice à un accident ou à un certain danger._ »

« _Parce que tu crois qu'elle sera encore plus en sécurité chez toi ?_ »

« _Disons que je maîtrise ce qu'il peut se passer, ici on ne sait rien. A voir votre comportement du matin, il aurait pu l'égorger et vous laisser dormir._ »

« _Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui._ »

« _J'ai besoin de plus d'information._ »

« _C'est délicat, je suis tenu au secret. Sache qu'il m'obéit. Je suis son chef en quelque sorte._ »

« _Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose sur les loups. Chaque loup doit obéissance à son Alpha, l'Isatis n'est pas un oméga, donc il obéît à un Alpha, et vous n'êtes pas un loup et donc son Alpha._ »

« _Je sais ce que j'avance._ »

« _Je l'espère. Je l'espère sincèrement. Êtes-vous prêt à y parier la vie de votre fille._ »

Chris resta un peu dans ses pensées. Derek avait raison, il était sans doute sous ses ordres étant un conseiller, il n'en restait pas moins un loup qui devait obéissance en une personne qui n'était pas lui. Kristel était son Alpha, elle ne s'est réellement jamais vraiment préoccupée de lui. Il fait partie de leur organisation, elle ne lui a jamais réellement donné d'ordre direct, il passe toujours par le conseil de la meute.

Chris avait un autre problème, ce n'est pas normal qu'il se réveille aussi souvent avec lui dans son lit. Il pouvait représenter une menace pour sa fille, même si ce genre de loup est plus propice au contrôle et n'attaque jamais les humains de leur propre incitative, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire. D'autant plus qu'il ne se rappelle jamais ce qu'il fait les nuits.

« _Derek j'aimerais bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Peux-tu utiliser ton flaire pour savoir si. Enfin la nuit… Enfin si tu ne t'es pas trompé quand tu as dit, enfin quand tu as parlé à ma fille ce matin._ »

« _N'essayez pas de vous justifier, j'ai compris._ »

Un soulagement pour Chris, Derek avait compris ou il voulait en venir. C'était plus facile, il se sentait gêné de demandé ça, surtout à Derek. Il monta dans sa chambre suivi du loup. Il le laissa humer l'air ambiant, il se déplaça dans la chambre.

« _Rien_ »

« _Il ne s'est rien passé c'est ça._ »

« _Aucun rapport intime ça vous va ?_ »

« _Oui, merci._ »

« _Par contre, je sens une dose très élevé de stress, de peur et. Je n'arrive pas bien à discerner l'autre odeur. Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?_ »

« _Rien de bien important, ça ne vous concerne pas._ »

« _Je pense que ça nous concerne, et laissez-moi vous rappeler que ma meute n'est pas composé uniquement de loup. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas lâcher Stiles ou Lydia sur l'affaire, je leur donne deux jours avant qu'il ne sache tout._ »

« _C'est très simple, plus tu fouilleras, plus tu les mettras tous les deux en danger._ »

Derek commença à montrer les crocs. « _Est-ce une menace ?_ »

« _Si ça en était une tu serais déjà dehors d'ici. Une menace plane, oui, mais pas de moi, j'essaye de la comprendre._ »

« _Peut-être devrions-nous collaborer un peu plus._ »

« _Cette décision ne m'appartient pas. Mais. Il faut protéger ces humains, je vais te dire ce que l'Isatis pense avoir compris, mais, tu dois me jurer de ne pas le rapporter à d'autre personne, et encore moins à eux._ »

« _Si ça peut les aider, je le ferai._ »

Chris regarda Derek, il paraissait réellement sincère, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude. Chris était surpris de voir qu'un loup s'inquiétait pour des humains.

« _Tu es un Alpha puissant, très puissant, tu as réussi à doter Stiles et Lydia de pouvoir de loup sans qu'il n'en soit. C'est très rare d'arriver à ce genre de puissance. L'autre meute dont vous parlez souvent s'intéresse de très prêt à ce genre de chose. Je, enfin Nous, pensons que le lien qui t'unis à Stiles t'a renforcé d'une façon exponentielle, conclusion, ce lien menace l'équilibre entre toutes choses. Si Stiles meure, l'équilibre sera rétabli, si Lydia porte le même lien, il se passera la même chose pour elle._ »

« _Qui voudra les tuer ?_ »

« _C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer._ »

« _Vous en êtes sûr ? Car je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal sans me passer sur le corps._ »

« _Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'équilibre sera toujours respecté, soit on allège un plateau de balance soit on alourdi l'autre. C'est ce qu'on appelle aussi la sélection naturelle._ »

« _Je vais essayer de regarder de mon côté ce que je peux savoir là-dessus. Je vous ai donné ma parole de ne rien leur dire, je ne leur dirai rien. Si vous avez d'autres infos n'hésitez pas._ »

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Jackson n'avait plus réellement donné signe de vie. Danny avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'appeler, mais pas de réponse. Selon le dernier ça arrivait qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours, il dépend d'une connexion satellite, et où il est, elle n'est pas des meilleures.

Stiles passait un peu de temps avec Derek, pas énormément, son père jouant souvent les chaperons. Les polices est de plus en plus sur les nerfs, des évènements inexplicable se passent. Ils retrouvent souvent des morts, des personnes attaqués par des sortes de bêtes sauvages.

Il était samedi après-midi, malgré le froid ambiant, le soleil était de la partie. Comme à l'heure habitude, c'était la petite réunion entre humain de la meute. Depuis quelques jours, le nombre d'humain était passé de deux à quatre. Allison et Danny les avait rejoint. Allison essayait de ne plus croiser son père, et sans doute Danny était assez déçu que celui sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu soit avec le père d'une de ses amies.

Lydia et Stiles avait bien travaillé, ils avaient compilé toutes les données qu'ils avaient sur l'Isatis. Normalement, Jackson aurait dû faire pareil sur la louve de Magni.

Aujourd'hui il leur était particulièrement difficile de parler de loup et d'enquête. L'isatis était entrain de s'entrainer, et Nathalia, qu'il suspectait très fort d'être un loup donnait cours.

Danny leur fit un signe, le loup était dans un partie assez éloignée, il s'occupait de soulevé des haltères.

« _Je vais tester un truc, un vieux truc, le rentre dedans._ »

« _Dans quel sens du terme ?_ » Allison le regarda un peu blasée.

« _Perso, j'aimerai bien dans tous les sens possible du terme. Mais ici je vais axer sur le loup et pourquoi pas un peu la drague, tu sauras s'il est réellement avec ton père._ »

Allison acquiesça. Même si elle ne voyait pas trop l'utilité de faire ça, elle sera confortée dans son choix de savoir si son père sort bel et bien avec cette personne. Danny se dirigeât vers le loup. Il s'installa sur le rameur à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes il rompit le silence.

« _Salut Erick._ »

« _Salut._ » Il lui donna une réponse courte et ferma rapidement la conversation.

« _Je suis habitué au manière un peu rouste des loups, et je suis tenace._ »

« _Donc, tu peux aisément comprendre que j'ai tout entendu de ta conversation. Tu peux rassurer ton amie, il n'y a rien entre son père et moi. Il me prend pour son doudou._ »

« _C'est vrai que d'après la légende vous êtes très doux. J'aimerai bien vous essayer._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Ohh, vous avez très bien compris._ »

« _On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu._ »

« _J'ai jamais essayé de coucher avec un loup, si ça vous tente, vous pourriez me le faire découvrir._ »

« _Ecoute, tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de ton âge._ »

« _Et de votre trempe, impossible. Vous êtes d'accord de me montrer votre fourrure._ »

Erick grogna un petit coup.

« _Je parle des deux, celle de votre loup et celle humain._ »

Erick redéposa son haltère se leva et parti ailleurs. Danny était effectivement tenace, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui.

« _Tu es tenace, je dois te le dire en quelle langue, tu ne m'intéresses pas ça te va ?_ »

« _Je suis le genre de tout le monde, et je suis ton genre._ »

Danny le poussa un peu vers un coin ou il y avait moins de regard indiscret. Il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait sa main gauche dans le bas du dos d'Erick et sa main droite derrière son oreille.

« _Tu joues avec le feu humain._ »

« _Tu ne t'imagines même pas jusqu'où._ »

Il repassa sa main gauche sur le ventre de l'Isatis, gratta un peu mieux l'oreille et descendit sa main dans son short pour la mettre dans un endroit interdit. Danny sentit quelque chose de pointu conte sa langue, il savait bien qu'il devait avoir les canine légèrement plus grande que la moyenne des humains, ou des loups en forme humaines, mais pas aussi grande. Il senti après sa petite réflexion les mains de l'Isatis l'attraper par la taille le soulevé du sol pour l'éloigner du corps d'Erick.

« _Maintenant ça suffit._ »

« _Vraiment._ »

« _OUI._ » Il s'éloigna de Danny d'un pas vif. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

Danny rejoins ses amis.

« _Je peux t'assurer Allison qu'il n'a rien fait avec ton père._ »

« _Et tes manœuvres de drague._ »

« _Je l'ai embrassé et mit la main ou je pense._ »

« _ET TU ES VIVANT !_ »

« _Oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il a apprécié. Il a commencé à gonfler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dès qu'il descend dans les vestiaires, je vais le rejoindre, je suis sûr que je pourrais l'avoir de notre côté._ »

« _Ou du moins dans ton lit._ »

« _Oui le lot de consolation s'il n'est pas de notre côté, au moins je pourrais coucher avec._ »

« _Au pire un plan cul quoi ?_ »

« _C'est bon Stiles._ »

« _Fait quand même gaffe, il est dangereux._ »

Les quatre adolescents continuèrent leur entrainement. Danny les quitta pour suivre Erick qui descendait dans les vestiaires. Dans les vestiaires, Danny regarda qu'il n'y ait personne. Erick était en boxer, il allait sans doute se rendre vers les douches. Il s'en approcha par derrière doucement. Il vit Erick se redresser, mais sans se retourner.

« _Tu es tenace._ »

Danny s'assit à côté de lui, il en profita pour détailler le fameux Isatis. Large de carrure, bien dessiné, presque qu'à la règle, le bassin plongeant en V, un léger duvet sur le torse et une ligne qui plongeât jusqu'au nombril pour aller se perdre dans le boxer. Danny aurait bien voulu savoir jusqu'où elle allait, mais ce ne serai sans doute pas pour tout de suite. Il avait un léger duvet sur les jambes. Aucun poil ne frisait, ils étaient tous lisse.

« _Je suis un loup, je t'ai entendu. Dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse, je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir collé au basque tout le temps. Alors pose ta question._ »

« _Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ »

Il vit qu'Erick fut pris d'un étonnement assez fort. Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait poser cette question il s'attendait plus à une question sur les loups. Il s'assit à côté de Danny.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que j'en ai envie ?_ »

« _La réaction que j'ai sentie dans ton boxer._ »

« _Je n'ai eu aucune réaction._ »

« _Hum, tu étais enfin calme ?_ »

« _Tu pensais que je bandais, ou commençais._ »

« _Si ce n'est pas le cas, joli. »_

_ « Merci… Pourquoi tu me regardes avec un œil lubrique ?_ »

« _C'est toi le profiler._ »

« _Je peux comprendre beaucoup de chose. Tu as une envie sexuelle, mais sur base que quoi je ne peux pas le dire. Et puis je ne suis pas au boulot._ »

« _Alors embrasse-moi, oublie tout ça, et je te dirais._ »

Erick s'appuya contre le mur en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« _Je ne suis pas assez bien pour un loup._ »

« _Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne suis juste pas intéressé, est-ce que tu peux comprendre._ »

« _Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça._ » Il voulut mettre sa main derrière l'oreille pour essayer de reprendre le dessus. Erick lui attrapa.

« _Maintenant stop. Si tu réessayes, je montre les crocs._ » Il prit son essuie et se dirigeât vers les douches.

Danny se leva et se dirigeât vers lui. Il le vit s'arrêter et pousser un soupir.

« _Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi ?_ »

« _Non je lâche jamais, j'ai besoin de savoir beaucoup plus, soit honnête._ »

« _Je suis un loup, je suis dangereux, et j'ai pas le temps pour une histoire d'amour._ »

« _Alors juste un one-shoot._ »

Erick s'approcha il planta son regard dans celui de Danny. Il s'attendait à se sentir encore bizarre, mais non. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il le sondait. Danny ne bougeât pas, ne laissa rien transpirer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était fort.

« _Danny, tu vaux mieux que ça._ »

« _Alors accepte !_ »

« _Je ne peux pas. S'il te plait arrête de poursuivre des chimères._ »

« _D'accord, je te fou la paix, mais sache que je ne compte abandonner aussi facilement._ »

« _J'y compte bien._ »

Il se rendit aux douches en laissant Danny là. Cette dernière phrase était étonnante. Il espérait que Danny continue de lui courir après. Il remonta rejoindre les trois autres et expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, mais qu'il espérant que Danny continue. Selon Stiles, il était intéressé par Danny, c'est un mec pas si mal, il est intelligent, c'est un excellent élève. Il devait sans doute attendre que certain chose se clame.

Après cette discussion, ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer et rentrer. Danny trouva un mot dans son casier.

«Salut Danny, désolé de te repousser de cette façon, c'est mieux ainsi, tu as mon numéro de téléphone au dos de cette carte. On peut se voir, mais n'espère pas trop. »

Dans la voiture, Danny leur demanda d'aller directement chez lui, il avait reçu un message de Jackson. Il venait d'arriver chez Danny. Les trois autres étaient un peu étonné d'où il avait posé ses valises mais ne s'en formalisait pas trop. Jackson avait un truc important à leur montrer.

Arrivé chez Danny, Jackson était déjà là.

« _Tiens Stilinski, tu as changé de voiture._ »

« _Oui l'autre a fini dans un fossé._ »

« _Toujours aussi mauvais conducteur à ce que je vois._ »

« _Bon stop les mecs on n'est pas là pour ça._ »

Danny fit entrer tout le monde. Jackson leur expliqua qu'il avait trouvé un livre très intéressant. Il expliqua aussi le périple qu'il avait eu. Grâce à ses parents il a pu être inscrit dans une école en Allemagne, des amis de ses parents y habitent. Quand Stiles lui a fait part de ses recherches il a poussé un peu plus et est parti une journée à Moscou. Là-bas il a réussi à entrer dans une bibliothèque très spéciale. Elle est appelle « Biblioteka nebesnykh balansa »**. **Elle regroupe des ouvrages liés à des choses un peu surnaturelles. Il a trouvé un livre dédié au loup et aux mythes. La plupart des chapitres étaient inintéressant, parlait de légende urbaine et autre. Mais il y avait un chapitre sur le loup de la lune et le loup du soleil. Quand il comparaît avec la louve de Magni et le loup de Njörd c'était la même chose. D'après Jackson les noms on juste changé en fonction des époques, le loup Isatis son nom est apparu lors des années quarante, mais il existait bien avant cette période.

« _Bon, tu nous fais un rapide résumé._ »

« _Oui, en fait c'est très semblable et très différent. Le loup de la lune et le penchant masculin de la louve du soleil._ »

Le loup lunaire est uniquement masculin, il porte ce nom dû à son origine dans des pays où la nuit dure six mois. Il a un comportement plus calme que les autres loups, il représente l'ordre. Dans les légendes celtes il porta le nom de loup de Njörd, il aurait été à ses côtés durant la vie du Dieu. Tout étant relatif c'est une légende mythologique. Se loup à la particularité de prodiguer à sa meute le pouvoir de maîtrise, chacun des loups peuvent avoir une maîtrise de leur instinct et de leur comportement à la perfection. Ce loup est souvent immature. Il ne peut pas être un Alpha. Comme la lune il a besoin d'une source de lumière. Sa puissance peut dépendre de deux choses, soit de son compagnon s'il a décidé de vivre en oméga, soit de son Alpha. Il peut sacrifier sa puissance pour la transférer à son Alpha pendant un temps très court. Ils sont dotés d'une certaine intelligence. Quand quelqu'un se perd dans ses yeux, il reçoit une image apaisante.

La louve solaire est uniquement féminine, elle porte ce nom dû à son origine dans des pays tropicaux. Elle a un comportement plus explosif que les autres loups. Elle représente le chaos. Dans les légendes celtes elle porta le nom de louve de Magni dû à son comportement explosif. Ce loup à la particularité de prodiguer à sa meute le pouvoir de la rage, chacun des loups peuvent accroitre leur puissance avec un certain penchant pour la violence et le pouvoir. Ce loup est très mature, elle peut devenir un Alpha. Elle recherche principalement la puissance qui dépend de nombre de loup qu'elle a sous sa coupe ou de celle de son Alpha. Elle peut puiser dans la force de ses loups pour accroitre son pouvoir ou accroitre celui de son Alpha. Elles sont souvent très ambitieuses. Elles sont très désirables pour les personnes qui les entourent.

« _En fait, ce sont des contraires quoi ?_ »

« _C'est ce que le livre dit Stiles, maintenant c'est du Russe, et je ne suis pas des plus doué pour tout traduire, on va sans doute apprendre encore plein de chose._ »

Ils mirent leur informations en commun pour essayer aux-aussi d'avoir un bestiaire. Jackson avait photocopié toutes les pages du livre. Il ne pouvait pas voler le livre pour le ramener ici.

Après qu'ils aient tous pris congé, Danny vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne et téléphona au numéro.

« _J'ai eu ton numéro donc je te sonne._ »

« _Je vois ça, tu veux quoi ?_ »

« _Tu es libre demain, il faut qu'on parle un peu._ »

« _Je suis livre après-midi si tu veux._ »

« _Ok chez moi à 2:00 p.m. je te donne pas l'adresse, je suis sûr que tu sauras me trouver. Mes parents ne seront pas là._ »

Après qu'Erick ait accepté, il prit sa douche et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il aurait peut-être dû prévenir Jackson qu'un loup sache quand même ce qu'il se passe. Il balaya cette idée de l'esprit, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire aux loups.

Vers 1:45 p.m. il reçut un message pour lui dire qu'il sera à la lisière de bois, il préféra rester dans un endroit discret. Danny maudit ce choix, plus difficile de tenter des manœuvres de rapprochement dans les bois, il fera quand même avec.

Il se rendit dans le bois. Erick était là, mais transformé en loup. Danny ne l'avait jamais vu, Stiles et Lydia lui avait décrit, c'est vrai que ça changeait beaucoup de la forme de Jackson, beaucoup plus… Enfin différente.

« _Viens, on va marcher un peu._ » Sa vois était douce et gutturale. Il avait l'air calme. Danny le suivi sans difficulté toujours en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Il avait un jeans noir avec une ceinture en cuir brune. Sur lui une chemise blanche manche courte ouverte sur un torse en poil d'un blanc de publicité de lessive. « _Etonnant, tu n'as pas peur._ »

« _Vous n'êtes pas le premier loup que je rencontre._ »

« _Tu peux continuer à me tutoyer._ »

« _Tu me veux bien à tes cours ?_ »

« _Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir tes études, mais à toi._ »

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Erick se coucha dans la neige en regardant le ciel. C'est vrai qu'il était calme et sa vision était apaisante.

« _Tu as quel âge ?_ »

« _Je suis né le 21 décembre 1886._ »

Danny faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette réponse.

« _Je ne suis vivant que depuis le début des années 2000. Ne me demande pas de te parler de mon passé, je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir. Je n'ai pas eu un passé agréable._ »

« _Tu as été un cobaye d'Ilda Go…_ » Erick l'interrompit.

« _Oui, c'est vrai, et arrêtons de parler de ça._ »

« _Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas enfin…_ » Danny se coucha à côté de lui dans la neige. Il senti Erick se rapprocher de lui, l'humain n'avait pas la fourrure d'un loup ni la capacité à résister au froid.

« _Je n'ai pas envie et toi non plus, tu cherches juste à m'amadouer ou à coucher avec moi par curiosité, enfin avec un loup._ »

« _Je te trouve à mon goût._ »

Il lui sourit et lui donna un regard doux et réconfortant. Danny se retourna pour se coucher sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa truffe. Le loup ne bougeât pas, Danny voulut renouveler l'acter, mais celui se détourna un peu comme pour éviter que ça se reproduise. L'humain comprit qu'il le mettait très mal à l'aise et arrêta.

« _Tu as déjà eu des copains, et des copines._ »

« _Pose pas ce genre de question._ »

« _Es-tu un loup lunaire ?_ »

« _C'est un des noms que l'on me donne._ »

« _Pourquoi je ne suis pas désorienter quand je te regarde dans les yeux._ »

« _Parce que je fais en sorte que ça ce ne se produise pas, je peux bloquer ce mécanisme de défense. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas que ça se passe, contrairement à certain qui devraient penser pour que ça se passe. On dit que c'est un effet passif._ »

« _C'est quoi ton parfum ?_ »

« _Armani Code_ »

« _Est-ce que tu seras d'accord de nous aider ?_ »

« _J'ai des ordres, et j'ai un Alpha._ »

« _Et qu'on se revois._ »

« _On peut, mais à une condition, pas de rendez-vous galant, juste d'amitié._ »

« _Pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous ?_ »

« _Si je ne le faisais pas tu m'aurais pourchassé._ »

« _C'est vrai, je peux toujours le faire._ »

« _Si je suis d'accord c'est plus une chasse, je préfère qu'on se voit de manière sporadique et de façon à maîtriser ce qu'il se passe, qu'à des endroits plus impropice qui pourrait te mettre en danger, ou mettre en danger mon identité, c'était limite hier, donc ne fais plus ça, sinon tu vas représenter une menace._ »

« _D'accord. Je comprends pourquoi le père d'Allison te prend pour son doudou. Tu es tellement apaisant qu'on a envie de dormir._ »

« _Je ne suis ni une peluche, ni un doudou._ »

« _Jackson a été attaqué par cette femme. Elle serait une louve solaire._ »

« _Je ne saurais pas te dire, je n'ai jamais eu à faire à elle. Une louve, ça doit en être une, j'en suis presque sûr. Mais de là à dire qu'elle est une louve primordiale, je ne saurais rien te dire._ »

« _C'est un quoi un loup primordial ?_ »

« _Un loup de niveau deux si tu préfères. Quand un loup atteint une certaine force et une certaine puissance, il se considère comme un loup primordial. Certaine loup en fond directement partie._ »

« _Des loups comme toi !_ »

« _Entre autre. Sache une chose, ce ne sont que des noms, dont la plupart ont été inventés par ceux qui font partie de ce groupe avec pour uniquement but de se mettre en avant ou de se jeter des fleurs. C'est comme aux échecs, les pièces primaires, les pions, et les pièces secondaires, tour, fou, etc. Rien n'empêche un pion de prendre une pièce maîtresse._ »

« _Un kanima, est un loup primordial ?_ »

« _Ce n'est pas un loup à la base, c'est une sorte de reptile. Le plus étrange est la puissance disproportionné de ce métamorphe par rapport à une puissance qu'il aurait en tant que loup._ »

« _Et un loup kanima ?_ »

« _Je ne connais aucun kanima ayant gagné suffisamment de maîtrise pour se soigner et redevenir un loup, et encore moins arriver à maîtriser son passé pour récupérer le don de paralysie._ »

« _Si je te dis que c'est possible ?_ »

« _Rien n'est impossible à la base, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, et j'ai vécu pendant un certain temps en captivité, donc je découvre le monde, tu en sais sans doute plus que moi._ »

« _Rien n'est impossible ?_ »

« _En théorie._ »

« _Reprend un peu une forme humaine alors._ »

Erick poussa Danny pour avoir plus d'espace, il se redressa assit et repris une forme humaine.

« _Ça te vas._ »

Danny s'approcha pour l'embrasser, cette fois-ci il n'utilisa aucun artifice de manipulation, il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Le loup ne bougeât pas. Il décida d'aller un peu plus loin, mais lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il passa sa langue sus ses dents, puis força un peu l'ouverture de la mâchoire. Il put entrer en contact avec la langue, un peu râpeuse, d'Erick. Etonnamment il se laissa faire. En passant sa langue dans la bouche du loup il se heurta aux canines assez pointues.

« _Aie, je me suis fait mal sur tes dents, tu ne sais pas les, enfin avoir une dentition normal._ »

« _Non je peux pas les rétracter plus que ça._ »

Danny lui ouvrit la bouche avec sa main pour regarder, effectivement les canines dépassaient d'environ un demi-centimètre.

« _C'est pareil pour la louve solaire ?_ »

« _Non c'est juste un inconvénient de ma race de loup. Souvent les louves solaires ne rétractent jamais leurs crocs pour avoir un air terrifiant._ »

« _Erick, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?_ »

« _Ben, on est dehors !_ »

« _De flirter quoi._ »

« _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner._ »

Arrivé devant chez lui, Danny essaya de faire entrer le loup. Il trouva la solution en lui disant qu'il souhaitera lui montrer un truc qu'ils avaient découvert sur les loups lunaires. Son idée marcha, éveillé par la curiosité, il accepta, de toute façon, s'était écrit en russe, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit. Erick le suivit dans la chambre. Danny ferma la porte derrière lui et sauta au coup d'Erick en le poussant vers son lit. Arrivé contre, il tomba avec Danny sur lui.

« _Tu es vraiment tenace._ »

« _Ohh non le p'tit loup, tu restes là, maintenant je vais profiter un peu de ta présence._ » Danny se mit à califourchon pour le bloquer et éviter qu'il ne bouge, mais il avait sous-estimé le loup. Il attrapa Danny par les hanches, se redressa, toujours avec Danny contre lui, fit un demi-tour, coucha Danny sur le dos et lui dessus.

« _Tu ne pensais quand même pas avoir le dessus sur un loup._ » Il fit croiser les jambes de Danny derrière son dos. Avec sa main il parcourait le torse de l'humain doucement pour le remplir de frisson.

« _Tu te rends compte que tu es à ma merci._ »

« _Non, je t'ai amené là où je voulais que tu sois._ »

Danny se sentait excité au maximum, il allait avoir dans son lit, un loup, un loup assez puissant et mythique, en plus d'être l'un des meilleurs partis de la ville, et un des plus attirants qu'il avait vu. Bien que pour un loup de plus d'un siècle il lui semblait assez pataud. Il dirigeât la main d'Erick parcourant son torse vers son bas ventre. Lorsque la main s'arrêta sur l'entrejambe : « _Oui tu m'excites assez._ »

Erick le regardait dans les yeux et puis sa main successivement.

« _Oui je bande. Pourquoi tu parais si étonné ? Ça montre que j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour._ »

« _Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on s'accouple ?_ »

« _Pour le plaisir pour le sexe._ » Danny le regardait dans les yeux, il paraissait assez surpris, on pouvoir lire l'interrogation sur son visage.

« _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?_ »

« _Je connais très bien les rites amoureux._ »

« _A voir ton vocabulaire, ta façon d'être et de t'exprimer, le fait que tu ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi j'ai envie de toi. Tu es puceau ?_ »

Eric se libéra de l'étreinte de Danny pour s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit. « _Parce que je parle de ça d'une manière scientifique, je n'ai jamais pratiqué, c'est ce que tu penses._ »

« _Ca ne t'intéresse pas ?_ »

« _Voilà. Ce n'est pas dû à toi, c'est dû au fait que je sois moins porté sur la chose, j'ai un meilleure contrôle, et donc peu de pulsion, y compris celle sexuelle._ »

Génial se dit Danny, il tombe sur un mec charmant, intelligent, gay, beau, séduisant, un mec parfait quoi, mais avec un revers de médaille énorme, il n'aime pas le sexe.

« _Passe la nuit avec moi._ » Danny avait dit ça sur un ton d'ordre, comme s'il donnait un ordre.

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Je veux que tu passes la nuit ici avec moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre si tu n'es pas porté sur le sexe, je ne vais pas te violer, je suis encore respectueux_ » Après avoir dit ça il put lire la panique dans le regard du loup. Il était plus âgé que lui, plus puissant, c'était un loup et lui un humain, mais il avait peur, malgré toute la force et puissance dont il pouvait utiliser. « _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_ »

« _Rien rien ça va._ »

« _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, mais je n'aurais pas dû le dire._ »

« _Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses._ »

« _Il n'y a pas besoin._ »

Danny le regardait dans les yeux, il ne se perdait pas dans son regard, il avait l'impression que c'était exactement l'inverse qui se produisait. Le loup essayait de comprendre son comportement. A force d'étudier les tueurs, et autre personne au comportement déviant, il semble que cet Isatis ait tout simplement oublié ce que c'était qu'un comportement avenant venant d'un humain. Serait-ce possible que son passé crée une réelle méfiance vis-à-vis des humains, étrange car Lydia a pu avoir des contacts avec et le père d'Allison aussi. Ou alors ne serait-ce qu'avec le sexe.

« _J'ai un peu peur que d'autre loup rode avec tous ce qu'il se passe, et comme on m'a vu avec toi, j'ai peur qu'on essaye de s'en prendre à moi._ » Danny essaya de jouer sur la corde sensible du loup.

« _Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai._ » Danny avait oublié qu'il pouvait savoir si on lui mentait ou non.

Danny se mit à genoux sur le lit et s'approcha du loup : « _Alors n'essaye pas de comprendre._ » Il se rapprocha très fort et souleva le menton de loup pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de loup, mais à sa grande surprise c'est le loup qui ouvrit le premier la bouche pour entrer en contact la langue de Danny. Il passa aussi ses mains sur ses épaules pour ôter la chemise. D'un coup Danny tira toutes ses épaisseurs pour être torse nu. Il se coucha sur le loup, il sentait la chaleur douce et rassurante émaner de son corps. Il entreprit de débouter le jeans du loup, mais celui-ci l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« _Je préfère que ça s'arrête là._ »

« _Tu as de la pudeur maintenant ?_ »

« _Non, mais je sens une odeur de pure excitation sexuelle chez toi, et je ne pourrais pas te donner ce que tu espères de moi._ »

Danny paru un peu frustré, mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer non plus. Erick lui proposa de l'emmener manger un bout. Il connaissait un bon restaurant pas trop loin. Au restaurant, Danny fut étonné que le loup ne mange pas de viande. Il expliqua ça par le faite qu'il est capable de manger de tout, comme un loup, et avec sa capacité à se maîtriser il peut résister plus facilement résister à la viande humain. Les légumes étaient tout aussi bons pour le développement d'un humain, d'un loup, ou d'un loup-garou. Sur le parking, Danny voulut l'embrasser, mais il paraissait distant et absent. Il s'excusa et parti en courant vers les bois. Danny le suivit, n'ayant pas la vitesse du loup, c'était plus difficile, mais après un certain temps assez court, il entendu des bruits et des hurlements, il n'avait qu'à les suivre.

De leur côté Lydia et Stiles compilaient à une vitesse assez impressionnante les données. Ils devaient également continuer les traductions du livre fourni par Jackson. Le livre était ancien, l'écriture à la main, et les photocopies de qualité moyenne, il était donc impossible d'utiliser un logiciel de traduction. Jackson lui essayait de comprendre les recherches de Stiles et Lydia. Au vu de la puissance de Derek, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus un Alpha de seconde zone. Par contre lui était toujours un oméga. Il n'avait pas de meute et était une proie facile. Il a pu se défendre contre certain loup grâce à son dont de Kanima, mais il ne pourra pas faire plus, ici la menace avait l'air très différente.

« _Stilinski, ton mec est puissant comment ?_ »

« _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et je ne suis pas un de ses loups, mais il se débrouille bien, il pourrait te mettre en pièce malgré ton pouvoir paralysant._ »

« _Je suis toujours un simple oméga, il me faut une meute._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi, trouves en toi une._ »

« _Je vais rejoindre Derek, il est suffisamment puissant, et je pourrais aussi être plus résistant avec._ »

« _Hors de question._ »

« _Stiles, on a pas le choix, Jackson peut être un atout._ »

Stiles n'avait pas réellement envie d'avoir Jackson dans la même meute que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était un loup, un loup assez puissant, et la meute de Derek manquait cruellement de membre et de loup.

« _Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?_ »

« _Pourquoi pas ?_ »

« _C'est la pleine lune._ »

Jackson s'habilla, il n'en avait que faire que ce soit ou non la pleine lune, il n'avait aucun soucis avec cet astre. Stiles embarqua tout le monde dans sa voiture et se mit en route jusqu'à la maison de l'Alpha.

Après un virage sombre, ils entendirent des cris, quelqu'un était entrain de se faire agresser, selon Jackson il semblerait qu'un loup soit derrière ça. Il arrêta la voiture, pris son Hallebarde dans le coffre et Lydia le Fléau devant l'air ahuris du loup.

« _Vous n'allez quand même pas ?_ »

« _Pourquoi pas, ce ne sera pas la premier fois qu'on en tue un._ »

Jackson haussa les épaules et se dirigeât avec les deux humains vers la source du bruit. Une femme venait de se faire éventrer par un loup, un jeune béta il semblerait. Il se dirigeât vers eux. Un reflet vert passa dans les yeux de Jackson et d'un coup de griffe paralysa le loup.

« _Mouais, pas beaucoup de défis._ »

Stiles et Lydia se dirigèrent vers la victime. Il était trop tard on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. D'autre bruit se firent entendre, une dame sorti du buisson. Stiles le regarda l'air dubitatif. Elle était magnifique, une longue chevelure feu dont une mèche recouvrait une partie de son visage, une robe rouge sang bustier qui s'ouvrait sur un décolleté plongeant. Sa poitrine plus que généreuse faisait tenir la robe facilement. Elle était aussi fendu des pieds à la taille sur un côté. Ses chaussure toute aussi rouge avait des talons de près de 14 centimètres de haut. La semelle rouge fit dire à Lydia qu'elle portait des chaussures Lou Boutin.

Jackson arriva derrière Stiles et Lydia sauta entre leur deux pour les éloigner.

« _Faite gaffe._ »

Jackson s'était transformé.

« _Bonsoir mon petit serpent, alors, tu arrives à mieux te servir de tes dons._ »

« _Sûrement pas grâce à vous._ » cracha Jackson.

« _Sans mon intervention, tu serais toujours qu'un simple loup, un vulgaire oméga sans aucune importance._ »

Jackson lui sauta dessus, mais deux loups venant de nulle part sautèrent en même temps, chacun prit un bras de Jackson et le plaqua au sol.

« _Voyons, tu devrais rester en dehors de tout ça, ce n'est pas toi que je veux. Si tu restes sur mon chemin tu seras qu'un simple dommage collatéral._ »

Elle claque des doigts et deux autres loups arrivèrent. Tous vêtu de la même façon. Chaussure militaire noir, short en jeans et torse nu.

« _Récupérez moi c'est deux-là, et on lève le camp, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._ »

Les deux récemment arrivés se dirigèrent vers Stiles et Lydia. Stiles dégainât son Hallebarde en direction d'un des deux loups, Lydia prit son fléau entre ses mains.

« _Ohhh comme ils sont mignons, ils pensent réellement faire le poids. N'oubliez pas vous deux, il nous les faut vivant._ »

Le premier se dirigeât vers Lydia. Elle l'esquiva et lui entoura le coup de son Fléau, elle serrait suffisamment bien. Avec la douleur, le loup s'effondra par terre, elle mit un genou sur son torse pour le maintenir. Elle continua à serrer comme pour l'étrangler, voir le faire perdre connaissance. Le loup se débattait et essayait de se libérer de la corde tressé qui lui enserrait le coup.

Le second saute sur Stiles toutes griffes dehors. Il se servit de son Hallebarde pour bloquer l'attaque. Le loup s'accrocha à l'arme pour essayer de désarmer Stiles, qui lui donna un coup de genou entre les jambes, le loup lâchât prise, puis se fit tacler par l'humain et se retrouva couché. L'humain abattit son arme en arrêtant le tranchant à quelques centimètres. Les deux loups étaient tenus en respect par deux humains.

« _C'est tout, vous ne pourrez jamais tuer, pour tuer il faut autre chose que de la technique. Relevez-vous et attaquez les, je n'ai pas que ça à faire._ »

Les yeux des loups devinrent complètement rouges et une étrange lueur et énergie en émanait. D'habitude les loups avaient l'iris qui changeait de couleur, là c'était tout l'œil. Le loup donna un coup qui fit voler l'arme de Stiles un peu plus loin Il sauta sur ses pieds et donna coup de pied dans le ventre de Stiles. Il fut projeté sur Lydia. Le deuxième loup put retirer le Fléau encerclant son coup et se remis sur pieds. Un cri venant d'un peu plus loin les fit tourner le regard.

Jackson venait de réussir à griffé l'un deux. Il put aisément se libérer de leur étreinte. Les deux autres allèrent prêter main forte pour mettre Jackson hors d'état de leur nuire. Stiles se précipita pour récupérer son Hallebarde, il se baissa, mais vu une chaussure rouges à talon dessus.

« _Que croyais-tu faire petit humain._ »

Jackson hurla, il venait de se faire blesser par les deux loups venus prêter main forte. Il était blessé au ventre, mais ne pouvait réellement cicatriser, il n'était qu'un Oméga et ses adversaires des Alphas.

Danny courait toujours en direction d'où il pensait avoir vu le loup. Il entendit un hurlement, il se précipita vers la source du bruit mais fut arrêter par une main puissante.

« _Erick !_ »

« _Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre, va-t'en c'est trop dangereux._ »

Danny observa le loup, il était toujours habillé en humain, mais avait des sortes de couteaux assez étranges au niveau de ses mains. Ils étaient accrochés par un mécanisme assez étrange et bizarre.

« _Tu nous fais un remake d'Edouard aux mains d'argent ?_ »

« _Très drôle._ »

Danny regarda ce qu'il se passait, il vu plusieurs loups garous, Jackson blessé, une femme étrangement vêtue être face à Stiles et Lydia.

« _Ils sont en mauvaise posture._ »

« _Danny, va-t'en c'est dangereux ici, il risquera de t'arriver un accident._ » Erick parti en direction de cette femme.

Stiles vu L'isatis foncé sur eux, cette femme souri en levant les yeux au ciel, elle fit un geste léger avec sa main droite vers l'arrière comme pour chasser une mouche qui volait trop près de son oreille. Erick fut projeter en arrière et heurta un rocher.

Elle se retourna : « _Ohh Maximilien, ça fait longtemps, tu as manqué à Pandorass._ »

Erick semblait un peu mal en point, la force du choque a dû fortement le blesser.

« _Vous trois occupé vous de lui, je m'occupe des humains. Pandorass sera content de le revoir, il ne nous jamais rien demandé le concernant. Ramenez le dans l'état que vous voudriez, même si c'est en pièce._ »

Durant la confusion et l'inattention du la femme fatales, Stiles pu reprendre son arme. Il la tint bien devant lui.

« _Voyons ce que tu es capable de faire ?_ »

Stiles l'attaqua a raison de coup fort et puissant à chaque fois il cognait sur quelque chose. Elle paraît les attaques avec tout simplement la paume de sa main, comme si l'arme de Stiles n'était que du papier. Stiles voulu la tacler pour la faire tomber, mais elle l'enjambât. Elle se mouvait à une vitesse impressionnante, aucun des deux ados n'avait jamais vu ça.

« _Et si nous en finissions afin de ne pas prolonger cette ennuyante rencontre._ »

« _Je suis d'accord, vous m'ennuyer et me faite perdre mon temps._ »

Stiles sentait une certaine rage en lui et une chaleur, similaire à ce qu'il a déjà ressenti, ses yeux avait sans doute tourné aux pourpres, si seulement Derek pouvait sentir qu'il était en danger. Il prit toute la force dont il était capable pour assener à son adversaire un coup qui la déstabilisera. Elle arrêta l'arme avec la paume de sa main gauche, il était sûr d'avoir sentir une résistante étrange, et comme si une légère petite lumière était sortie de l'impact, comme une défragmentation de la lumière, similaire au procéder qui crée les arcs-en-ciel. De son autre main elle attrapa l'arme et s'en saisit. Stiles était à sa merci.

Les trois loups se dirigeaient vers Erick, toujours un peu coincé après le heurt avec le rocher, son dos lui faisait assez mal. Il devait cicatriser. La douleur l'aveuglait un peu, la puissance du choc en était le responsable. Il senti quelqu'un essayer de le porte pour l'éloigner de la menace.

« _Danny, va-t'en, tu vas te faire tuer._ »

Danny le souleva et essaya de le mettre le plus droit possible pour augmenter la vitesse de cicatrisation. Il avait appris pas mal grâce à Jackson quand il lui avait tout expliquer, et le reste il l'avait déduit. Erick devait sans doute avec une fracture de la colonne vertébrale. Elle devait être droite pour cicatriser. Les autres loups ne voyaient pas ça du bon œil. Le premier sauta en leur direction les babines retroussées en dévoilant des crocs puissants. Danny ferma les yeux s'attendant à une douleur, mais rien à la place il senti un liquide chaud couleur le long de son visage. Quelqu'un était blessé c'était sans doute du sang. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vu la tête de loup les yeux révulsés à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il regarda plus bas. Eric avait tendit le bras et ses lames de façon à ce qu'elle transperce la gorge de l'adversaire. Il s'était littéralement empalé sur cette arme. Il n'a pas pu modifier sa trajectoire puisqu'il était en saut.

En étant droit Erick avait repris du poil de la bête. Danny s'éloigna pour laisser le champ libre à son loup.

La femme allait abattre l'arme de Stiles sur lui, mais il vu un petit lasso s'enrouler autour de poignet de son adversaire et le retirer vers l'arrière. Lydia avait repris son arme et avait bloqué l'attaque de cette femme. Stiles pu observer qu'elle aussi avait des yeux de couleur pourpre.

L'arme lâchée sous la surprise, de la main toujours enlacée par le Fléau elle attrapa le lasso et tira un coup sec. Lydia fut projetée derrière Stiles.

« _Vos manœuvres sont vaines._ » Elle ria au éclat, mais Lydia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, d'un claquement, comme celui d'un fouet elle enroula son arme autour de la gorge de l'adversaire. Stiles vint l'aider pour essayer de la faire tomber ou de l'étrangler.

De son côté Erick bloquait les attaques des deux loups en essayant de protéger Danny d'un coup de griffe qui pourrait lui être fatale. Les deux loups garous étaient beaucoup moins expérimentés que lui en matière d'art martiaux. Il réussit à planter chacune de ses armes dans le haut du torse de ses deux adversaires, il fit un salto avant pour que les deux se retrouvent au sol, toujours avec les armes plantées dans le haut du torse. D'un coup sec il redescendit ses armes vers le milieu du ventre et éventrant tout sur son passage.

La femme, toujours avec l'arme au coup ria devant les espoirs des deux humains, puis d'un coup, ils virent la corde autour de son coup exploser, sous le coup d'une force, ou dont ne sait quoi, elle était maintenant libre et se dirigeât vers les humains qui n'avaient plus rien pour se défendre.

D'un coup elle se retourne et mit ses deux bras en croix devant son visage pour se protéger d'Erick qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Elle le repoussa, mais de nouveau il fonça dessus. Il était très rapide, mais elle l'était encore plus, elle paraît chaque coup qu'il donnait avec ses griffes métalliques avec simplement la paume de sa main, Stiles remarqua qu'il y avait à chaque fois cette faible petits diffusion de lumière arc-en-ciel.

« _C'est fou toute la haine que tu éprouves à mon égard, tu l'attendais depuis longtemps ce combat, tu t'es préparé à fond, mais tu restes qu'un faible petit chiot._ »

Elle fit un coup avec la paume de sa main en direction d'Erick, elle ne le toucha pas, mais celui fut projeter au loin.

« _Tu n'es pas assez puissant, et tu ne le seras jamais._ »

Erick se remit sur pied et retourna au combat. Elle se dirigeât vers l'arme de Stiles, ouvrit sa main et l'arme lui sauta à la main. Cette fois-ci plus de lumière, mais des sons de métaux qui s'entrechoquent. Stiles eut peur qu'elle blesse l'Isatis avec, les tranchants étaient recouvert d'Aconit, ça pourrait lui être mortel.

Erick venait de tomber à genoux, les coups étaient puissants. Elle abattit l'arme sur lui, mais il bloqua l'attaque avec ses deux griffes et réussi à repousser le coup. Elle lui donna un coup sur le côté, il put bloquer l'attaque mais vola dans le décor contre un arbre, il se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« _Ce combat est perdu d'avance, tu as pu battre mes loups, mais tu ne pourras jamais me battre._ »

« _J'aurais le mérite d'essayer._ » Il hurla et se transforma complètement en loup en détruisant certain de ses vêtements. Il l'attaque de face. Elle dirigeât sa main vers lui, ricana, et le souleva dans les airs.

Stiles et Lydia regarda bouche bée ce qu'il se passait. Erick était en train de flotter dans les airs. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour essayer de regagner terre.

« _Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras faible. Ta loyauté à tes principes te perdra._ »

« _Au moins, j'aurais connu quelques choses, tu n'es qu'une coquille vide, un pantin articulé._ »

« _C'est vrai, je n'ai pas besoin de principe, de valeur, de pitié et même de sentiment, seule la puissance m'importe._ »

Elle commença à resserrer sa main, ils virent Erick se tenir la gorge, elle était entrain de l'étrangler à distance. Comme était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça sans le toucher ? Comment avait-elle pu le repousser sans le toucher ? Comment avait-elle fait venir l'arme de Stiles dans se baisser pour la ramasser ? Cette personne était vraiment étrange.

« _Fuyez…_ » Erick leur demanda de fuir.

Danny arriva près de Stiles et Lydia en les aidant à se relever. Erick, toujours dans les airs, ne bougeait plus beaucoup. Lydia ne voulait pas partir, mais comment l'aider, comme faire. Cette femme était dangereuse et vraiment puissante, elle défiait les lois de la physique, même si un loup-garou défie les lois de la biologie. Le ciel si couvert se dégageât peu à peu. Stiles leur fit remarqué qu'il ne savait même pas que c'était la pleine lune, sans doute pour ça que Derek n'était pas venu, il surveillait les autres.

Un atroce bruit métallique vint les tirer à leur réflexion. Etonnamment Erick avait repris des forces car il croisa de nouveau le fer avec la louve, toujours en forme humaine et sans même les yeux rouges, contrairement à ceux de Stiles et Lydia qui était devenu pourpre durant la bataille.

« _Mais oui, Stiles, c'est un loup lunaire, sans doute que la pleine lune a un effet positif sur lui._ »

« _J'espère que ça va marcher._ »

Erick se battait avec plus de hargne et plus de force. La louve avait une peu plus de difficulté à le combattre, mais semblait toujours aussi à l'aise. Elle le repoussa d'un geste de la main beaucoup plus vigoureux, beaucoup plus chargé en colère et en force, mais il ne glissa que de deux ou trois mettre.

« _Venez, il faut en profiter pour partir, on ne peut pas rester là._ »

« _Danny, tu veux qu'on le laisse tout seul se faire tuer par cette personne ?_ »

« _Tu veux qu'on l'aide comment, tu n'as plus d'arme, celle de Stiles c'est elle qui l'a ?_ »

Effectivement, il ne voyait pas comment l'aider. Lydia parti en direction d'où était Jackson. Il ne cicatrisait pas bien du tout. Il avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais la plaie était toujours présente.

« _Jackson ça va ?_ »

« _Ben oui, comme tu vois je danse une polka, tu vois bien que non._ »

« _Tu penses pouvoir paralyser cette femme ?_ »

« _Tu as vu mon état ? Je serai incapable de la combattre._ »

« _Tu peux me faire du venin ?_ »

« _Pourquoi faire ?_ »

« _J'en suis insensible, je vais essayer de la paralyser avec._ »

« _Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé, elle résiste bien._ »

« _Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne vois que cette solution-là, on va quand même tester._ »

« _Donne ta main._ »

Jackson positionna ses griffes au-dessus de la main de Lydia, elle vit un reflet verre dans ses yeux. Le poison coula lentement de ses griffes pour atteindre la paume de Lydia.

« _Pourquoi tu es la yeux rouges._ »

« _Pose pas question, c'est normal, enfin soit. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?_ »

« _Je suis plus un Kanima, et je suis affaibli, je fais mon maximum._ »

« _Je vais tester avec ça._ »

« _Elle va te mettre en pièce._ »

Elle frotta un peu ses deux mains avec le poison de Jackson, elle s'approcha doucement de la femme. Elle était bien trop occupée avec l'Isatis qui avait sans doute déjà compris son petit jeu. Il réussit à la bloqué pour qu'elle reste un certain temps dos à Lydia qui en profita pour étaler le venin sur son dos nu. Elle repoussa Erick d'un coup de tête.

« _Pauvre petite idiote._ »

Elle fit un geste de la main pour la repousser, Lydia sentit une étrange force invisible l'envoyer en l'air. Elle allait retomber et ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout à coup elle sentit Erick, il venait d'arriver. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et se retourna. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, mais chute de Lydia fut amortie par le corps du loup.

« _Merci._ »

Erick avait les yeux clos et faisait une étrange grimace, la douleur devait être forte surtout qu'il s'était déjà blessé de la même façon.

« _Pauvre petit chiot, tu ne pourras pas protéger tes humains, ils vont être à moi._ »

« _Pas tant que je serai vivant._ »

« _Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut toujours s'arranger._ »

Il voulut lui sauter dessus, mais fut arrêter en plein bond. Il était de nouveau en l'air. Les nuages avaient aussi de nouveau caché la pleine lune. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas l'air de l'étrangler. Avec son autre main elle fit léviter la Hallebarde de Stiles, juste à côté d'elle.

« _Regarde tes petits humains, regarde ce que je vais en faire avant d'en finir avec toi._ »

« _Il ne te les faut pas vivant ?_ »

« _Vivant oui, mais blessé, ça n'a peu d'importance._ »

Danny, Lydia et Stiles étaient l'un contre l'autre, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle retourna l'arme de façon à ce que la pointe soit devant les humains. Elle mit sa main gauche derrière son oreille droite la Hallebarde la suivi, de sa main droite elle tenait toujours Erick dans les airs. D'un coup elle envoya l'arme droit sur Stiles.

Les ados se crispèrent en voyant l'arme se diriger vers eux. Un cri se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit de chaire qui se déchire. En ouvrant les yeux, ils virent qu'Erick se tenait devant eux, la Hallebarde avant transpercé son ventre. Il tomba à genoux.

« _Pauvre petit chiot, donner ta vie pour des, pour des humains que tu n'aurais jamais pu protéger._ »

Elle se dirigeât vers lui. Il la regarda. Stiles sentait que c'était la fin, la fin des haricots, il ne voyait pas comment se tirer de cette situation. Jackson blessé, Erick entrain de mourir, eux sans défense, et elle comme si de rien n'était. D'un coup de pied elle le fit tomber sur le dos.

« _Un loup, qui se sacrifie pour des humains. Tu es pathétique, j'aurais cru un peu plus de puissance venant de toi. Toutes tes capacités, tu les as gâchée, j'aurais pu t'amener sur le chemin de la puissance, on me suivant tu aurais pu faire partir du monde que je suis entrain de façonner, un monde nouveau, ou nous auront le pouvoir, mais tu as choisi le clan des perdants._ »

Elle marcha dessus puis rejoindre les humains. Stiles vit Erick entrain de démonter son arme pour l'ouvrir et ainsi libérer la partie avec les haches. Il se pencha un peu et la lança dans son dos.

« _Sale bête tu es tenace._ »

« _Tu ne sens pas cette douleur, ce poison s'insinuer peu à peu dans ton corps, te brûler les veines et embrumer ton cerveau._ »

Elle le regarda très bizarrement, ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment de peur et de colère à la fois.

« _Oui, ces humains ont créé des armes antis loups, elles sont recouverte d'aconit. Tu ne seras pas capable de les amener à ton camp, tu seras mortes avant, ils vont te ralentir._ »

« _Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre._ » Elle menaça les ados de son doigt. Elle se dirigeât vers l'endroit où ses loups étaient inconscients.

« _Debout bande de fainéant, ramener le béta paralysé, faut qu'on parte._ »

Les quatre loups se relevèrent, deux allèrent chercher le béta toujours paralysé et ils disparurent tous dans les bois.

Les trois ados se dirigèrent vers Erick.

« _Partez, vite avant que d'autre n'arrivent, elle ne va pas abandonner ainsi._ »

« _En tout cas nous, on ne t'abandonnera pas ici._ »

« _C'est trop tard, l'aconit est déjà entrain de faire effet, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi. Partez tant qu'il en est encore temps._ »

« _Danny aide moi à le soulevé. On va à la voiture, on va…_ »

« _Stiles on va où ? Il nous faut un médecin ou, ou un vétérinaire._ »

« _On va chez le docteur Deaton. Surtout laissez l'arme, elle va comprimer la blessure et empêcher l'hémorragie de continuer._ »

Danny et Stiles prirent chacun un bras d'Erick pour le porter. Lydia s'occupait de Jackson qui arrivait à marcher plus ou moins seul. Danny monta à l'arrière avec Lydia en installant Erick sur la banquette, Jackson se mit à côté de Stiles sur le siège passager. Stiles démarra son moteur et fonça pied au plancher chez le vétérinaire. Tant pis pour les radars, tant pis pour les voitures de police. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il dirait si jamais une voiture le suivrai jusque chez le vétérinaire et verrai un loup.

Le Dr Deaton arriva sur le devant à entendre des gens tambouriner à la porte. Il vit la situation assez improbable et urgente devant lui, il aida les adolescents à mettre le loup sur la porte. Il donna à Lydia une pommade à mettre sur les plaies de Jackson pour les désinfecter et accélérer la guérison.

Le loup respirait faiblement, il retira l'arme et essaya de bloquer l'hémorragie.

« _Ce n'est pas ça qui va le tuer, mais l'aconit, son cœur bat très faiblement, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus, il meurt, et je ne peux rien faire._ »

« _NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN_ » Lydia et Stiles avait poussé se cri en même temps un cri puissant.

« _C'est le destin, on ne peut rien y faire, je peux juste atténuer ses douleurs, tu es d'accord Erick ?_ »

Le loup lui fit un signe de la tête, il allât chercher une seringue qu'il remplit d'un étrange liquide, sans doute de la morphing, ou autre.

« _Vous vous connaissez ?_ »

« _Oui Lydia, on se connait, c'est un bon gars, et un bon loup. Il savait bien que son destin était scellé. Il savait bien qu'il allait devoir mourir cette année. Il pense avoir trop vécu aussi, les douleurs de son passée ses beaucoup trop fortes et trop grandes. Il ne peut pas survivre avec._ »

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrir dans un bruit sourd.

« _Le cabinet est fait en sorbier, pas de risque à craindre._ »

Le Docteur passa côté boutique et revint avec Derek.

« _Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici._ »

« _J'ai entendu ma meute hurler._ »

Il posa les yeux sur le loup sur la table.

« _L'isatis, il s'est sacrifié pour me protéger, et maintenant il est entrain de mourir._ »

« _Il l'est déjà, son cœur ne bat presque plus._ »

« _J'allais abréger ses souffrances._ »

Derek regarda Lydia et Stiles, il pouvait ressentir leur désarroi. Si jamais ce loup mourrait, qu'allait-il se passer pour Lydia et Stiles, depuis un certain temps sa chasse était devenu une de leurs préoccupations principales. Il leva les yeux au ciel et monta sur la table, il se mit à califourchon sur le loup.

« _REGARDE MOI, REGARDE MOI DANS LES YEUX._ »

La lueur dans les yeux de loup ne brillait pratiquement plus, par contre celle dans les yeux de Derek était présente et rouge. Il planta ses griffes dans les épaules du loup qui poussa un hurlement sous la douleur.

« _Derek arrête, tu vas le tuer._ » Stiles essaya de retirer les mains de l'Alpha, mais il n'avait pas la même force.

« _Regarde-moi_ » Derek n'arrêtait pas le crier.

« _Derek, arrête, le Docteur voulait abréger ses souffrances, pas dans d'autre souffrance, arrête._ » Lydia essayait de le résonner.

D'un coup Derek planta ses crocs dans le coup de loup. Il ouvrit la gueule comme pour hurler, mais aucun son de sorti, la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit, il venait de pousser son dernier soupir.

« _Derek tu es fou, je te détester._ » Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux, il donnait des coups à Derek.

« _Donnez-moi un scalpel._ » Il regarda le vétérinaire.

« _Non Derek, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, c'est même une très mauvaise idée. Je refuse que tu faces ça._ »

« _Parce que en plus tu veux le disséquer, mais tu es quoi pour un Alpha._ » Jackson avait repris la parole. « _Et dire qu'on venait chez toi car je voulais te rejoindre, mais qu'es-tu comme Alpha, un monstre ?_ »

Derek leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, il en avait marre de cette discussion, il se penchât pour attraper la patte du loup, il avait toujours ses armes accrochées. Il positionna son poignet sur une lame. Le docteur mit sa main sur le bras de Derek.

« _Tu es sûr, tu es sûr d'affronter les conséquences ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas le choix._ » D'un coup il tira et s'ouvrit les veines du poignet devant les regards médusés des quatre adolescents.

Le docteur Deaton se positionna face à Derek juste devant la tête du loup mort.

« _Je vais t'aider dans ce cas. Bonne chance._ »

Le docteur ouvrit la gueule du loup et la maintient ouverte pendant que Derek faisait couler son sang à l'intérieur. Le docteur massait de temps en temps la gorge pour que le sang descende dans la gorge de l'Isatis.

« _Derek, je pense que ça va suffire, tu vas te mettre en danger si tu continues._ »

« _Encore un peu, je veux être sûr, je ne veux prendre aucun risque._ »

Le docteur Deaton attrapa un bandage et le donna à Derek.

« _Stop._ »

Derek pansa rapidement sa plaie. Il vida ses poumons et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il fit un signe au Docteur. Il mit ses mains le long de la mâchoire du loup, Derek souffla tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses paumons, le torse de loup se souleva un peu sous la pression.

« _Maintenant VIT_. » Derek abatis ses deux mains sur le torse de l'Isatis à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Stiles regarda, et vit une lueur bleue s'allumer de nouveau dans les yeux du loup.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci pour vos Reviews.

A Claiireuhh : Moi durant la rédaction de la course c'est la musique Misirlou de Dick Dale & The Del Tones (Pulpfiction) que j'entendais. Pour le combat ici j'avais en boucle sur mon PC le deuxième mouvement de la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven, plus agressive comme musique.

Durant le prochain chapitre, je ne dis rien se serai bouger certain chose à l'intrigue. La seule chose que j'ai le droit de dire, c'est qu'il va y avoir un mort. Je ne dis pas lequel. J'ai pas encore trouvé un titre pour le suivant.


	13. Chapter 11: La mort

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

/!\ Une scène sexuelle entre homme fera partie de ce chapitre, elle sera en gras et donc loisir à vous de la passer afin de ne pas être heurter. /!\

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La mort

Le loup toussa et cracha un peu de sang. Il était en vie, comment ? Personne ne le savait réellement, ou personne ne voulait savoir. Le Docteur Deaton regardait Derek d'un air assez las.

« _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?_ »

« _Oui, et on n'en parle plus, ce qui est fait est fait !_ »

Le docteur s'approcha d'Erick pour le soigner. Il reprit une forme humaine pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné par les poils. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement, il revenait d'entre les morts. Derek salua et quitta les ados. Il fut rattrapé par Stiles sur le devant de la porte.

« _Derek attend._ »

Il se retourna.

« _Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Mais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Il t'a protégé et a sacrifié sa vie pour toi. Il est normal que je lui renvoie l'ascenseur._ »

« _Pourquoi le docteur a demandé si tu es sûr d'en affronter les conséquences ?_ »

« _La fatigue dû à la perte de sang, il faut se mettre au seuil de la mort pour faire ça, à quelques secondes on peut rater, ou pire, mourir. J'étais dans la bonne tape il faut croire._ »

« _Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il reposé la question après. Alors que ça avait réussi ?_ »

« _Sans doute pour savoir si j'allais bien. Je ne suis pas à sa place._ »

Stiles attrapa le bras de Derek et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Derek le sentait apaisé, mais lui, il ne l'était plus. Il avait réussi à voler un loup, pas n'importe quel loup, à une meute. Celle-ci allait sans doute vouloir le récupérer. Le docteur vint trouver Derek et Stiles pour expliquer qu'il avait terminé les soins. Il lui faudrait une bonne nuit pour être complètement cicatrisé, mais ne pourra récupérer ses pleines capacités que d'ici une ou deux semaines.

Erick se réveilla le lendemain, il devait être approximativement midi. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il avait une migraine phénoménale, comme si plusieurs camions lui était passé sur la tête. Il huma les alentours, il était chez Derek. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar. Il essaya d'entendre les bruits mais son ouïe n'était pas encore au point. Il avait compris ce que Derek avait fait. Il se leva et se regarda devant le miroir. Il était en boxer, on l'avait déshabillé et lavé. La plaie due à la lance n'était plus là, complètement cicatrisée. Par contre on pouvait encore bien distinguer les blessures faites par les griffes et les crocs de Derek. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis entrer. Un homme plus âgé, dans sa mémoire, il se rappela que cette personne devait être un parent plus ou moins proche de Derek, mais pas son père ni son frère, sans doute un oncle ou un cousin. Il s'appelait Peter Hale. Il portait un plateau avec une assiette contenant sans doute un morceau de bœuf à la béarnaise au vu de l'odeur, un cruchon d'eau, une bouteille de coca, une seringue, et un petit pot contenant une pâte jaunâtre.

« _Bonjour Monsieur Matthews._ »

Erick le regarda, mais le répondit pas.

« _Je vous ai amenez de quoi vous restaurez. Je dois par contre vous faire une injection pour neutraliser les effets de l'aconit dans votre corps, et ceci est un baume cicatrisant pour les blessures faites par mon neveu._ »

Il déposa les affaire sur la table, prit la seringue et s'approcha d'Erick. Il recula jusqu'au lit et commença à grogner.

« _C'est pour votre bien._ »

Les yeux d'Erick devinrent bleus et les crocs sortirent.

« _Comme vous voulez. Je redépose tout ceci, mangez, je reviendrai après._ »

Peter ferma la porte de la chambre et reparti au salon. Derek allait bientôt revenir avec les ados. Pendant ce temps il écouta, le loup n'avait guère envie de manger, il ne savait même pas s'il avait réellement bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Derek arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard suivi des six ados. Jackson faisait désormais partie de sa meute. Derek s'en méfiait un peu, car pour lui Jackson l'avait rejoint pour être protégé et ne plus être un oméga. D'un autre côté le don de Jackson de pouvoir paralyser les gens était un atout pour Derek. Une relation gagnant-gagnant selon Stiles. Il laissa les ados vagabonder à leurs occupations. Pour Lydia, Stiles, Jackson, c'était les cours. Il fallait remettre Jackson au niveau de l'école. Bien que le programme Allemand soit fort similaire en dernier année d'étude. L'organisation était bien différente. Il y avait des matières qu'il avait déjà vues et d'autre pas encore. Derek s'assit dans le fauteuil face à son oncle.

« _Au vu de ta tête, je ne pose pas la question._ »

« _Il grogne dès qu'on s'en approche, je n'ai pas eu droit à un autre son. Je te l'ai dit, je ne joue pas les serveurs, il n'a pas voulu point, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec. C'est ton béta maintenant. Bonne chance, ils sont durs à gérer._ »

Derek monta, mais il trouva la chambre vide, la fenêtre était fermée. Il n'avait pas touché au plat que Peter lui avait fait. Derek redescendit en vitesse.

« _Peter, il est parti._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _Tu ne l'as pas surveillé._ »

« _Il n'est pas sorti par la porte, sinon je l'aurais vu, il a sans doute dû sauter par la fenêtre, tu voulais que je fasse quoi, des rondes ou que je l'attache en laisse._ »

« _IL ÉTAIT SOUS TA RESPONSABILITE._ »

« _Non c'est ton béta, je refuse d'essayer de gérer ce genre de loup. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien où il est._ »

« _OU ?_ »

« _Arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourd. Il est à l'université, à l'amphi de la Nation. C'est dans le bâtiment principal. Il donne cours, il a une vie professionnelle, tu oublies._ »

« _Il est blessé._ »

« _Et tu vas demander à quel médecin de lui faire un certificat ?_ »

Effectivement, Peter avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de travailler et aucun médecin ne fera un certificat de complaisance ainsi. Le Docteur Deaton est vétérinaire, ce n'est pas meilleure moyen non plus.

« _Ne te tracasse pas ainsi Derek, tu es son Alpha maintenant, il va revenir ici, il n'as pas le choix. Fais-moi confiance._ »

« _J'espère juste qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, j'en suis responsable maintenant._ »

« _Jackson s'installe ici j'ai pu remarquer._ »

« _Oui il n'a pas trop envie de rester chez ses parents, de plus il ne les voit pas souvent, ici il peut s'entrainer il y a tout ce qu'il fait en bas._ »

« _Si tu veux récupérer ton béta, prend Danny et va l'attendre à la sortie des cours._ »

Derek se retourna Jackson était venu les rejoindre, il avait entendu toute leur conversation.

« _Danny sorts avec lui, enfin plus ou moins, il ne sait pas où en est la relation._ »

Derek appela Danny, ils partirent tous les deux en voitures. Derek réussi à dire non à Stiles qui voulait venir, il préférait ne pas mettre trop de personne autour.

L'université était un véritable dédale de couloir. Derek dû à plusieurs reprises demander son chemin. Il arriva devant l'amphi, ils entrèrent par derrière et s'installèrent discrètement dans le fond afin de ne déranger personnes.

Le professeur faisait un cours sur la psychopathie clinique, soit le fait de ne pas être capable de ressentir des émotions.

« _Être psychopathe ne veut pas dire être un tueur en série. Ce terme a été abusivement utilisé pour désigner les sociopathes. Ne pas ressentir d'émotion ne fera pas de vous un tueur. Le cerveau n'est pas capable d'assimiler les émotions et donc de les ressentir._ »

« _Monsieur, ça peut être un terrain propice à un tueur en série ?_ »

« _Pas forcément, les tueurs en séries ressentent une émotion quand il tue, le psychopathe n'en ressentira aucun._ »

Danny murmura à Derek qu'Erick avait bien repris du poil de la bête.

« _Non Danny, tu te trompes, j'entends son rythme cardiaque, son cœur ne dépasse pas les 60 pulsations minutes, c'est ce qu'à une personne en phase de repos. Le fait qu'il soit un loup lui permet de donner le change. Mais si tu regardes bien, il s'arrête de temps en temps pour s'appuyer sur le bureau, il est faible, très faible. Il n'a toujours rien mangé_ »

« _Tu avais donné quoi ?_ »

« _Une entrecôte, une belle pièce, environ 400gr avec une sauces béarnaise, Peter la réussi de façon exceptionnelle._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _Ben il n'a pas mangé._ »

« _Avec quoi l'as-tu préparé ?_ »

« _De la sauce béarnaise._ »

« _Et comme accompagnement ?_ »

« _De l'eau et du coca. Je ne savais ce qu'il buvait._ »

« _Et comme légume ?_ »

« _C'est un loup, il mange de la viande._ »

Danny haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le cours.

Le cours continua. Erick arrivait bien à donner le change. Durant tout le temps que Derek l'observait il ne laissait rien transpirer comme de quoi il été mal en point. Enfin pour des humains, lui étant un loup avait d'autre don pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. A la fin de cours les élèves quittèrent le local un à un en allant saluer leur Professeur. Danny suivi de Derek se mirent à la fin de la file.

« _Salut Erick super cours._ »

« _Salut, ça te conforte dans ton choix d'études._ »

Il regarda Derek mais avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux devinrent bleus et il lui grogna doucement dessus pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

« _Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses, je m'en fou de ce que tu veux. J'ai fait ça car je le devais, tu as protégé Stiles, je fais de même. Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait. Tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, ce que je te demande, c'est de rester une à deux semaines, le temps que tu sois complètement guéris, après tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu restes, tu pars, ce sera ton choix._ »

Erick se radoucis. Il regardait Derek avec une certaine incompréhension. « _Je ne comprends pas._ »

« _Imagine que tu es en convalescence dans ma meute, après tu fais ce que tu veux._ »

« _Tu es prêt à me laisser quitter ta meute ?_ »

« _Tu ne l'a pas rejointe de ton plein grés. Tu as été contraint._ »

« _Normal, tu as eu le dessus sur moi._ »

« _Les membres de ma meute on fait le choix de me rejoindre, si tu veux rester tu peux, si tu veux partir tu peux. Mais d'abord laisse-moi te protéger ces deux semaines-ci._ »

Erick inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. Danny lui attrapa le bras en lui disant qu'il avait faim et qu'il allait faite un tour à la cafet. Derek pouvait rentrer, ils reviendraient après. Derek aurait voulu dire quelques choses, mais il était trop tard, Danny l'avait déjà tiré ailleurs. Au moins, maintenant il sera plus facile de le soigner et de le protéger, après il fera ce qu'il voudra. Il est libre de ses choix.

« _Danny, arrête de me tirer comme ça, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu._ »

« _On va se manger un truc. Je sais que tu préfères les légumes, pour ça que tu n'as pas mangé chez Derek._ »

« _Non, car je n'avais pas faim tout simplement._ »

« _Il faut que tu manges._ »

Danny se chargeât de commander deux salades composées. Ils s'installèrent à table.

« _Il faut que tu manges, c'est important._ »

« _J'ai pas faim._ »

« _Force toi. Derek, ne te veut pas de mal, il veut juste que tu reprennes suffisamment de force. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux._ »

« _Je connais bien les Alphas, et la façon dont il nous regarde. Nous sommes des objets, ou des armes pour eux. Juste un moyen d'arriver à leur fin._ »

« _Derek n'est pas comme ça._ »

« _Pourquoi serait-il différent ?_ »

« _Te poses pas trop de question, mange sinon je te fais manger en faisant l'avion. Lit en moi, utilise ta science et ton profilage, tu verras que j'en suis capable._ »

Erick lui sourit et prit la fourchette pour commencer à manger. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de dialoguer encore longtemps avec lui. Il tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'il mange. Ici impossible de sortir les crocs pour le faire taire. Donc autant s'exécuter.

Danny s'installa dans la voiture d'Erick, elle n'était pas fort haute. Lorsque le loup fit assis, une jolie voix féminine lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui demanda son itinéraire. Une douce chaleur émanait du siège, l'ordinateur de bord affichait d'étranges paramètres, principalement liés à l'utilisation de la batterie.

Il arriva devant un portique électrique. Il déposa son doigt dans le lecteur digital, le portique s'ouvrit et la voiture lui expliqua les différentes nouvelles après connexion au flux RSS. Les lumières le long du chemin s'allumaient et la porte électrique du garage se mit en route.

« _C'est très… programmé chez toi._ »

« _Je suis un fan de domotique. Tout est géré par un ordinateur central, il est en connexion permanente avec mon téléphone et la voiture via le Bluetooth quand je suis dedans._ »

Après avoir passé la porte de garage il arriva dans un petit hall. Il donnait sur un séjour dans les tons de gris et de bleu. Tout était assez moderne et un peu froid. La cuisine en noir laqué avec le carrelage blanc donnait un effet de propre et de n'avoir jamais été utilisé. Un chat arriva pour dire bonjour, un gris à long poil. Il avait les yeux verts et miaulait doucement, sans doute pour avoir sa pitance.

« _Vient ici Belphégor, je vais te nourrir._ »

Après avoir nourris le chat, Erick proposa à Danny une petite visite guidée. La maison étant sur une colline on entrait par le premier étage. Au premier étage il y avait aussi la chambre, tout était dans les mêmes tons que le séjour, gris sombre, et bleu. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur un jardin. Il avait un magnifique étang, et plusieurs arbres. Tout était entretenu à la perfection.

Une salle de bain était attelée à la chambre avec un dressing. A l'étage deux chambres avec une salle de bain. Les tons étaient beaucoup plus neutre avec du blanc et du gris, trop froid au gout de Danny.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, ou au sous-sol tout dépendait de comment on voyait la structure de la maison. Il y avait une cuisine dont l'accès donnait au jardin afin d'organiser des summer party. Une grande buanderie qui servait aussi de stockage de vivre. Il y avait une pièce, mais Erick refusa de la lui montrer. Elle était verrouillée par empreinte digitale.

« _C'est ton bureau là ?_ »

« _Entre autre. Je vais prendre une douche, fait comme chez toi._ »

Une voix féminine, la même que dans la voiture lui informa que la température de la salle de bain était à 25°c et qu'il pouvait prendre sa douche. La voix fut remplacée par de la douce musique.

« _C'est quoi ?_ »

« _Mozart. Ca calme, enfin il paraît._ »

« _Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends une douche aussi ?_ »

« _Non je vais te chercher quelque chose pour t'essuyer._ »

Il entra dans le dressing et prit des serviettes de toilette. Erick se déshabilla dans la chambre, Danny le regardai. Il se demandait s'il savait qu'il était là, sans doute, il n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Un fois nu il se retourna face à Danny qui était heureux du spectacle.

« _Je suppose que la douche, tu veux la prendre avec moi._ »

Danny n'en espérait pas moins, il se dépêcha d'ôter tous ses vêtements et le suivi dans la salle de bain.

Tout était en carrelage bleu et gris come toute la maison. Une grande douche à l'italienne, suffisamment grande pour se laver à quatre. Il entra et se colla au loup.

« _Tu sais je ne suis pas éponge, ni une brosse pour te laver._ »

Danny passa doucement ses doigts sur les blessures. « _Elles te font mal ?_ »

« _Non ça va. Je suis résistant à la douleur._ »

« _J'ai envie d'essayer avec toi._ »

« _Je peux pas te donner ce que tu veux._ »

« _Et de l'attention tu peux ça ?_ »

Erick fut pris de cours. De plus que Danny déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il le fit doucement, le plus calmement du monde afin de ne pas précipiter quoique ce soit. Danny senti Erick tressaillir sous lui. Il rompit le baiser et s'appuya un peu contre le mur avec sa main. Danny mit sa main au niveau du coup pour essayer de sentir son pouls.

« _Ton cœur ne bat pas vite._ »

« _Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai des vertiges._ »

« _Tu veux que je t'aide à te rafraichir un peu._ »

« _Non ça ira._ »

Danny savait bien que sa fierté de loup l'empêchera de demander de l'aide. Il se colla à lui et l'obligea à mettre ses bras autour de son coup. Il pourra se tenir à lui et moins vacillé. Il attrapa le shampoing et colla son front contre celui de loup, celui qui allait bientôt être son loup

« _Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux je suis trop faible pour éviter que tu sois désorienté._ »

« _Je ne le suis pas, je ne vois que toi, je ne me sens pas désorienté._ »

« _Ce n'est pas bon signe ça._ »

Danny continua le frotter. Il essayait d'être sensuel pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une manœuvre de séduction alors qu'il ne faisait que l'aider. Après la douche Erick se coucha sur son lit, encore tout mouillé.

« _Heu, tu ne t'essuies pas ?_ »

« _Ca va sécher tout seul._ »

Danny se coucha dessus en se frottant doucement.

« _C'est bon tu peux arrêter, je sais bien que tu as fait ça pour préserver ma fierté de loup qui refuse qu'on le lave. Merci._ »

« _Je faisais ça pour mon plaisir de te caresser partout._ »

« _Je peux comprendre quand tu es sur les abdos, ou sur le visage, et sur le sexe, mais dit moi ce qu'un mollet à de séduisant et sensuel ?_ »

« _Oui, enfin pas partout._ »

Erick toussa, Danny lui prit la main, il y avait du sang dedans.

« _L'aconit fait toujours effet Danny, c'est pour ça. Ce qu'il reste me tue lentement._ »

« _Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord qu'une plante blesse mon petit ami._ »

« _Petit ami…_ » Erick paraissait un peu étonné de ses paroles.

Danny allait chercher son manteau et revint avec une sorte de petite boite plastique. Il l'ouvrir et dedans il y avait une seringue soigneusement installé dans de la mousse. Il la sortie et voulu s'approcher de loup, mais il n'était plus sur le lit.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou au plafond._ »

« _Dégage ce truc._ » La voix était remplie de peur. Il était accroché au plafond toute griffe dehors.

« _Tu as peur de ça ?_ »

Il vit le loup tourné la tête de façon gênée.

« _Bon, d'accord, ça va être compliqué. Erick, il faut le faire. C'est important, ça va neutraliser l'effet de l'aconit._ »

« _Je… Je … Je ne saurais pas._ »

Danny s'empressa de tout ranger et lui dit qu'il pouvait descendre. Pour quelqu'un dont le cœur battait lentement il était encore vivace, même s'il avait sans doute du friser l'arrêt cardiaque. Il le força à s'habiller pour aller chez Derek. En sortant la voiture du garage, la voix féminine de la voiture souhaita la bienvenue et activa les systèmes d'alarme.

Stiles essayait de calmer Derek qui faisait les cents pas. Stiles sur le lit lui essayait de traduire une partie de livre que Jackson avait photocopié, mais avec les grognements de Derek et ses ruminements, impossible.

« _Derek arrête, ils vont revenir._ »

Il n'eut qu'un énième grognement en guise de réponse.

« _Derek vient immédiatement te coucher, j'en peux plus de t'entendre ronchonner. Vient près de moi ça va te faire du bien._ »

« _Je descends, les voilà._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stressé._ »

« _C'est la première fois que je vole un loup à une autre meute. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Vu le loup que c'est, elle risque de le tuer._ »

« _C'est barbare, il sera perdu pour tout le monde alors._ »

« _Il a été trop faible pour résister, ou pas assez loyale, eux ne le voudront plus, s'ils ne peuvent plus l'avoir, plus personne ne pourra._ »

Lorsqu'Erick et Danny entrèrent Derek était là, il était content qu'ils soient tous les deux sains et saufs. Danny lui expliqua qu'Erick tenait difficilement debout, et le problème qu'il a eu avec la seringue.

« _Derek, je pense qu'il a une phobie des seringues, quand j'ai voulu lui faire l'injection, je l'ai retrouvé au plafond._ » Devant le regard de Derek il ajouta « _Au sens propre du terme, il y était accroché._ »

« _Jackson, paralyse-le un peu avec ton venin._ »

Jackson s'approcha du loup, mais il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de se laisser faire. Il avait sorti ses crocs et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur peu rassurante. Derek hurla et l'Isatis se recroquevilla. Derek s'approcha et lui enfonça la seringue dans le bras.

« _Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile. Merci pour la diversion Jackson, mais je pense que tu ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Demain tu n'auras plus d'aconit dans le sang, tu pourras mieux te régénérer et tu ne seras plus aussi affaibli._ »

Le reste de la semaine paru beaucoup plus serein. Erick avait repris en une nuit du poil de la bête. Il était en plein forme pour un humain, mais ça forme lupine n'était pas encore rétablie. Malgré les insistances de Derek, Erick préférait dormir chez lui, mais accepta de rester le weekend, vu que toute la meute sera chez lui. Les entrainements allaient reprendre, et il était curieux de savoir comment il organisait ça. Jackson lui s'était installé chez Derek. Il était content de l'indépendance que fournissait la vie chez Derek. En effet, il ne leur demandait jamais rien, pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Derek avait même invité Danny à se joindre à la meute. Il était heureux, d'autant plus qu'il espérait partager la chambre avec son loup.

Après avoir laissé repartir tout le monde chez eux, Derek se présenta à la fenêtre de Stiles. Comme à son habitude, il passait la nuit avec son humain. L'Alpha se montrait à chaque fois entreprenant avec son humain, mais celui-ci le repoussa à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas resubir la même chose.

Derek se retourna pour positionner Stiles sur lui. « _Alors fais le moi._ »

« _Tu es sérieux ?_ »

« _Oui, j'ai envie que tu puisses prendre ton pieds aussi, j'ai envie que tu ais du plaisir. Puis il y a sans doute moins de risque que je perde le contrôle, c'est toi qui auras le contrôle, si je le perds, tu arrêtes._ »

« _Et ? Ça marchera ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, mais il faut bien qu'on y arrive._ »

Stiles commença à se glisse entre les jambes de Derek.

« _Tu es tendu._ »

« _Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je suppose que ça dû être pareil pour toi._ »

Stiles lui fit signe de la tête. Il se positionna afin d'entrer en Derek, mais avant il l'embrassa dans le coup. Doucement il poussa pour entrer. Il vit Derek faire une grimace.

« _Derek ça va ?_ »

« _P*tin ça fait mal._ »

Stiles se retira.

« _Pourquoi tu te retires ?_ »

« _Tu as mal._ »

« _Tu as eu mal aussi, donc voilà, mais tu as le droit d'aimer._ »

« _C'est pas normal que ça ne fasse plaisir qu'à un seul. On doit chacun y trouver son plaisir. Il y a quelque chose qui manque, je ne sais, peut-être qu'on s'y prend mal. Ou alors que c'est juste la première fois qui fait mal, tu veux réessayer dans l'autre sens._ »

« _Et si on s'y prenait mal et qu'en plus je perdais le contrôle, je refuse de te faire subir ce que tu as déjà subis._ »

Stiles se coucha contre Derek. Il était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau être près de lui. Il se sentait heureux, plus personne ne pensait réellement à la menace qui planait sur leur tête, sur la meute.

Le matin Derek se réveilla, il sentait que Stiles était contre son dos, il avait sa main sur le ventre de Derek. Il sentait aussi que l'humain était en plein forme.

« _Stiles._ »

« _Moui._ »

« _Tu bandes._ »

« _Je sais._ »

Derek se frotta à lui.

« _Arrête, tu vas faire pire._ »

« _Et si j'en ai envie._ »

« _Si tu continues, je te prend là comme ça, et ça te fera mal._ »

« _Tu sais bien que la douleur pour les loups c'est quelque chose de relatif, oui ça fait mal, mais elle ne sera qu'éphémère._ »

« _Tu as envie que je te fasse mal ?_ »

Derek se retourna pour embrasser son humain.

« _Derek, tu sais quel jour nous sommes. Ce que veut dire qu'après les cours, grosse fiesta chez toi, avec ta meute, et tes nouveaux membres._ »

« _Stiles tu penses quoi d'Erick._ »

« _Je comprends pas ?_ »

« _Tu le sens comment, tu penses qu'il va rester ?_ »

« _Je ne le pense pas j'en suis sûr. Quand il va voir qui tu es réellement. D'après Danny, il pense que tu es Alpha comme les autres, imbu de toi-même désirant être puissant et j'en passe et des meilleurs._ »

« _Je veux juste être heureux avec ma famille, ma grande famille._ »

« _Je pense que ce qu'un Isatis cherche est fort similaire à ce que tu représentes pour ta meute. Il va rester._ »

« _Peter m'a dit qu'ils sont difficiles à gérer._ »

« _Je ne t'ai jamais vu réellement donner d'ordre, ils ont une faculté de désobéissance, mais si ce que tu demandes paraît normal, logique, il ne devrait pas avoir de soucis. D'autant plus que tu ne nous demandes rien, juste d'éviter de montrer les dons de loups, mais lui évite aussi._ »

« _D'accord, file à la salle de bain, je vais rentrer et te laisser aller à l'école, à ce soir. Danny sera là aussi, il va venir avec Erick, il m'a demandé pour partager la même chambre, et je ne sais pas encore._ »

Stiles lui expliqua qu'avant de prendre une décision il faudra peut-être demander à Erick ce qu'il en pense, il est quand même le principal intéressé. Il fit un câlin à Derek et fonça dans la salle de bain se laver, Derek rentra chez lui, il devait déposer Isaac et Jackson à l'école. Jackson n'avait pas encore récupéré sa voiture.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde devait se retrouver chez Derek. La meute s'était agrandie, et il était temps qu'elle passe un peu de temps en semble. Peter avait prévu le repas. Un véritable cordon bleu, tous les convives se régalèrent. Danny avait prévenu qu'Erick mangeait très peu de viande. Danny avait installé ses affaires dans la même chambre qu'Erick, il ne s'y était pas opposé, et Derek non plus.

Après le repas, Peter s'excusa, mais il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un. Il laissera donc le soin à Derek de bien tout gérer en espérant ne pas retrouver la maison en ruine en revenant. Suite à cette métaphore, il reçut un grognement de Derek. Stiles avait réussi à installer dans le salon en écran de projection 3D pour regarder ensemble des films. Le faible nombre de représentant féminin fit que le film choisi fut un d'action. Lydia expliqua à Derek qu'elle en avait marre d'être en minorité, il devrait recruter un peu des filles.

Danny avait trouvé la place parfaite sur Erick, couché sur le dos corrigeant des rapports de ses élèves. Scott avait la tête sur les genoux d'Allison qui jouait dans ses cheveux à côté de Lydia.

Derek tira un peu Stiles pour monter. Au vu de la sonorisation qui y était installée, il pourrait être plus discret. Stiles refusa, il voulait voir le film et puis il avait dans la tête de poser la question à Danny. Derek alla s'installer dans le fauteuil un peu grognon tandis que son humain essaya d'attirer Danny.

« _Danny tu peux venir une minute._ »

Danny le regarda, mais n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était bien installé

« _Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, il a la tête de quelqu'un qui va te poser une question indiscrète qui va mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise. Donc, il y a environ 90% que ce soit une question sur le sexe._ »

Danny se leva donna un bisou sur le nez d'Erick qui parut étonné de son acte et suivi Stiles à la cuisine.

« _Je t'écoute ?_ »

« _Ca va bien avec Erick._ »

« _Oui, enfin, façon de parler. Il n'a pas l'air de tilter ce que je fais, mais bon._ »

« _Laisse-lui un peu de temps._ »

« _C'était pour ça que tu voulais me parler ?_ »

« _Non, c'est, heu, enfin… gênant, je ne sais pas par où commencer._ »

« _Demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir._ »

« _C'est normal la douleur ?_ »

« _Ca a un rapport au sexe ? Non, ce n'est pas normal._ »

« _Ah, ben heu, Derek il a mal et enfin tu vois._ »

« _C'est que tu y as trop vite, et qu'il est mal préparé._ »

« _Préparé ?_ »

« _Dit moi Stiles, tu le baises comme un bourrin, tu rentres dedans sans te poser des question ?_ »

Stiles parut un peu pantois. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre, il essayait d'être doux, et d'y aller doucement.

« _Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Quand tu frottes tes mains ça chauffe, et ça peut faire mal, c'est pareil, c'est de la peau là aussi avec une pression en plus. C'est de la mécanique en plus. Pour éviter que ça ne frotte trop on fait quoi ? On lubrifie ! La première fois faut y aller doucement, car on n'a pas toujours l'habitude. Faut se détendre, il y aura une petite douleur à l'entrée, car il faut que le muscle se dilate, mais après il ne doit plus en avoir, si ça continue, c'est soit que la personne est trop tendue, soit pas assez de lubrifiant. Si ça persiste, faut arrêter et réessayer après._ »

« _Autre question, tu l'as déjà fait avec Erick._ »

« _C'est pas un peu indiscret comme question._ »

« _En fait, Derek, quand il le fait, son côté loup reprend le dessus et il devient dangereux. C'est pour te mettre en garde, ou savoir comment il fait pour éviter de t'arracher la tête._ »

« _Je vais faire attention._ »

Danny revint pour s'installer sur Erick, mais celui-ci se leva pour s'absenter aux toilettes. Sur le chemin il surprit une discussion entre Stiles et Derek. Stiles lui expliquait comme devait se passer le sexe entre homme. Derek paraissait un peu gêner des explications, sachant que n'importe lequel des loups pouvaient très bien entendre.

« _Si tu veux Stiles on essayera ce soir._ »

« _Avec toute la meute réunie. Tu es de plus en plus fort, et ton loup aussi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il reprenne le contrôle sur toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'arraches la tête._ »

« _Stiles, si on ne fait jamais rien, si on n'essaye pas comment savoir si je me contrôle ?_ »

Erick entra dans la pièce. Derek et Stiles parurent très gênés tout à coup.

« _Heu, oui, tu veux ?_ »

« _Rien je venais juste me montrer._ »

« _Oui, tu as entendu, ben oui ton alpha se fait sauter par un humain._ »

« _Pas besoin d'être agressif, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es grand, et tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre._ »

« _D'accord, tu peux nous laisser finir la discussion._ »

« _Je suis quoi moi ?_ »

« _T'es un de mes bêtas. Tant que tu voudras l'être tu pourras l'être._ »

Stiles se frappa la tête. « _Mais oui Derek, c'est un Isatis._ »

« _Oui je sais très bien ce qu'il est._ »

« _Et que fait un Isatis quand il est dans une meute ? Quelle particularité la meute gagne ?_ »

« _Le contrôle._ »

« _Voilà, je pense que je peux vous laisser. Au fait, pas trop de bruit, j'ai le sommeil léger._ »

Erick s'éclipsa pour revenir voir la suite du film ou Danny l'attendait avec impatience.

Le film terminé, Derek monta dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Stiles qui était déjà parti prendre sa douche.

** Arrivé dans sa chambre, il vit les affaires de Stiles éparpillées un peu partout, décidemment il était rapide. Derek se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bain. Il entendait l'eau couler le long du corps de son humain, et ses battements. Son cœur battait rapidement, sans doute l'excitation de ce qu'il allait se passer la nuit.**

** Il entra dans la salle de bain, et dans la douche. Stiles se retourna et Derek l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leur langue se touchait, se mêlait. Derek essaya de vérifier, son loup était aux anges, mais rien ne laissait paraître à une perte de contrôle. Il ne savait pas comment mettre le contrôle qu'offrait l'Isatis à son profit. Il se laissât emporter par l'odeur enivrante de Stiles. Il se détacha de sa bouche et avec sa langue lécha toutes les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur le corps de son humain.**

** Derek glissa ses mains dans le dos de Stiles, puis ses fesses, l'attrapa par les cuisses et l'obligeât à croiser ses jambes derrière le dos du loup. Il le tenait en appuyant son dos contre le mur.**

** « **_**Doucement Derek, tu perds le contrôle.**_** »**

** « **_**Oui, mais pas dû à mon loup. J'en peux plus d'attendre.**_** »**

** Il se dirigeât vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos, Stiles toujours à califourchon sur lui. Il vit son humain se pencher pour attraper une drôle de bouteille.**

** « **_**C'est quoi ?**_** »**

** « **_**De l'huile pour massage. Laisse toi faire.**_** »**

** Stiles positionna la bouteille au-dessus du torse du loup et fit couler du produit. Au contact du produit froid avec la peau de l'Alpha, celui-ci ce tendit un peu. Stiles mit ses deux mains à plat sur les pectoraux du loup et commença à faire des mouvements circulaires. La virilité de Derek s'était bien plus que réveillée sous le traitement que Stiles lui produisait.**

** Stiles recula un peu pour passer sa langue sur le membre du loup avant de l'avaler. Il entendait Derek haleter, il remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser. La main sur ses testicules en massant légèrement. Il força les dents de Derek pour rencontrer sa langue et doucement il descendit vers ses fesses. Il senti Derek se contracter un peu, mais écarter les jambes, comme pour donner l'autorisation à Stiles.**

** Il commença à entendre l'huile de massage entre les fesses de son Alpha, puis se redressa.**

** « **_**Tu as envie ? Tu es sûr ?**_** »**

** « **_**Oui !**_** »**

** Stiles se redressa puis enduit son propre membre d'huile. Derek se mit sur le ventre.**

** « **_**Tu veux le faire version chien ?**_** »**

** Stiles se coucha sur Derek et fit glisser sa virilité entre ses fesses.**

** « **_**Tu es prêt ?**_** »**

** « **_**Oui ? Je t'attends.**_** »**

** Stiles se guida vers la zone propice de Derek, et commença à entrer, doucement. Il embrasse le coup de Derek, il avait l'air d'avoir mal, donc Stiles ne bougeât plus. Puis quand Derek fut habitué à l'intrusion s'enfonça un peu plus.**

** « **_**Ça va ?**_** »**

** « **_**C'est très étrange comme sensation, il y a pas une douleur réellement, plus une gêne, enfin je ne sais pas trop. C'est bizarre. Mais pas du tout désagréable, continue.**_** »**

** Il était complètement en Derek. Il senti Derek se mettre sur ses coudes pour être encore plus coller à Stiles, la douleur avait complétement disparue. Stiles entrepris donc des va-et-vient doucement puis de plus en plus rapide et sec. Il sentait le battement du cœur de son loup dans son propre cœur. Il sentait l'excitation de Derek s'insinuer en lui, comme la sienne s'insinuait en Derek.**

** « **_**Ca va Derek.**_** »**

** « **_**Continue ou je t'égorge.**_** »**

** « **_**Plus vite ?**_** » Stiles prit un ton plus qu'enjôleur et joueur.**

** « **_**Oui !**_** » le ton de Derek fit sec. « **_**Obéit à ton Alpha, petit humain.**_** » Derek essaya de se retourner pour l'embrasser. Stiles se penchât sur le côté pour y arriver.**

** Il continue ses mouvementes rapidement, sèchement, il senti Derek se contracter au même moment que lui. Derek ne poussa pas d'hurlement, mais Stiles senti le gémissement de son orgasme mourir dans sa bouche. Comme celui de Stiles dans celle de Derek.**

** Stiles se laissa retomber sur Derek.**

** « **_**Ça va petit loup tu as apprécié le traitement de ton humain ?**_** »**

** « **_**Oui, ça fait un bien fou. Par contre…**_** »**

** « **_**Faut changer les draps c'est ça ?**_** »**

** « **_**Oui, je pensais pas que j'éjaculerai aussi. Par contre pour un qui ne jurai que pas les préservatifs, tu en as pas mis.**_** »**

** « **_**Non, je voulais, enfin, venir en toi.**_** »**

** Derek se retourna pour se mettre sur Stiles. Avec sa main il étala sa jouissance sur son membre et se coucha entre les jambes de son humain.**

** « **_**Encore ?**_** »**

** « **_**J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait dans ce sens-là.**_** »**

** « **_**Tu l'as déjà fait.**_** » Stiles le regarda en coin avec un air taquin.**

** « **_**Oui je sais, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus, cette fois je veux être sûr, et puis pour voir si je perds pas le contrôle.**_** »**

** Stiles croisa ses jambes derrière le bas du dos de Derek et le tira vers lui, comme une invitation à passer à l'action. La virilité de Stiles avait repris beaucoup de vigueur. Il attrapa le pot d'huile de massage pour en passer entre les fesses de son humain, puis se coucha sur lui.**

** « **_**Derek, tu es tout huileux c'est dégueu.**_** »**

** Derek plaça son membre à l'entré Stiles. « **_**Ce n'est pas ma faut si un humain à passer son temps en m'en étaler partout.**_** » Il donna un petit coup dans les fesses de son humain sans pour antan entrer ou le blesser.**

** « **_**Derek, vient.**_** »**

** Derek força un peu pour entrer et doucement il s'insinua en Stiles. Celui avait beaucoup moins mal que la première fois, et surtout éprouvait une sensation étrange et très agréable.**

** Derek commença ses mouvements. Stiles lui fit comprendre de ralentir.**

** « **_**Merde je te fais mal ?**_** »**

** « **_**Non du tout, mais pas trop vite, laisse-moi profiter.**_** »**

** « **_**Ohh non, je vais t'amener à l'orgasme, il faut que tu sentes ce que c'est.**_** »**

** Il sentait Derek bouger de plus en plus rapidement. Il sentait une nouvelle fois la jouissance se mêler à celle du loup. Derek donna un dernier coup et ils arrivèrent une nouvelle fois à l'extase en même temps. Stiles plongeât ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, il vit qu'ils pulsèrent au rouge et la pupille se dilater. Ce n'était pas du tout une perte de contrôle, Stiles le sentait, c'était son orgasme. Il y avait un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur, c'était tellement doux, et pas du tout agressif. Derek fonça sur sa bouche comme un cobra. Il l'embrassa avec fougue.**

** Derek se laissa retomber à côté de Stiles.**

** « **_**Que c'est bon, j'ai jamais connu ça.**_** »**

** « **_**Je suis pas un si mauvais humain alors, c'est que j'arrive à plaire à un loup, et une Alpha puissant même.**_** »**

** « **_**Stiles, j'ai encore envie.**_** »**

** « **_**Heu, c'est bon là, faut pas non plus tout consommer de suite. Je suis un humain, je n'ai pas la même vigueur qu'un loup.**_** »**

** « **_**Je pense que je pourrais te le faire toute la nuit.**_** »**

** « **_**Ben on va aller se laver quand même.**_** »**

** Stiles se leva et alla de nouveau dans la salle de bain suivi de près par Derek. Sous la douche Derek se colla cotre le dos de Stiles et le prit dans ses bras. Il était aux anges.**

** « **_**Derek je sens ta queue, et pas celle d'un loup, l'autre.**_** »**

** Derek recula son bassin pour la redresser un peu et glissa entre les fesses de Stiles pour entrer en lui.**

** « **_**Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es insatiable toi ?**_** »**

** Il senti la main de Derek descendre vers sa virilité qui avait déjà repris une taille plus qu'acceptable.**

** « **_**Derek, tu peux me répondre ou tu as encore perdu le contrôle.**_** »**

** « **_**Je suis drogué à toi.**_** »**

** Derek embrasse le coup de Stiles et remonta vers l'oreille pour la lui lécher et la mordiller. Stiles descendit sa main pour rejoindre celle de Derek sur son membre puis glissa en dessous pour sentir Derek entrer et sortir de lui. Derek entra d'un coup à fond pour permettre à Stiles de lui caresser les bourses.**

** Derek lui murmura à l'oreille. « **_**Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir Stiles, je t'aime tellement.**_** »**

** Derek continua ses mouvement jusqu'à la jouissance.**

Le lendemain, lorsque Stiles et Derek descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils trouvèrent Danny entrain de boire un café.

« _Salut, tout seul ?_ »

« _Oui, Peter n'est pas rentré de la nuit, donc rien n'est prêt. Enfin, je pense que Lydia et Erick on essayer de se faire un truc au vu du bordel dans un coin pour finir par manger des Kellogg._ »

« _Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était eux ?_ »

« _Quand j'ai été chez Erick, j'ai pu remarquer que la cuisine n'avait jamais servi. J'en conclu qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner, en ce qui concerne Lydia, je le savais à l'avance._ »

« _Et ils sont où ?_ »

« _Ils s'entrainent je pense._ »

« _MAIS, il est 8:30 a.m._ »

« _Faut croire qu'ils sont matinal Derek, en ce qui concerne Erick, je sais qu'il a des insomnies. Au fait, essayez d'être plus discret la prochaine fois_ »

« _Essayez comme vous deux ?_ »

« _Inutile de poser la question Stiles, ils n'ont rien fait, j'aurais entendu, aussi discret soient-ils. Je vais quand même aller chercher les deux autres_ »

Derek descendit à la salle d'entrainement suivit de Stiles et Danny. Lydia était entrain de mélanger des éprouvettes et peser des objets avec beaucoup de précision, elle préparait encore des potions. Elle était toujours en robe de nuit et avait des gants en latex blanc et de grosse lunette pour se protéger. Sur le bureau il y avait aussi toute une panoplie de note et d'équation chimique. Lydia avait aussi un dictionnaire de chimie. Les équations et les formules étaient très complexes. Danny fit remarquer à Derek que les notes, c'était celle d'Erick, il reconnut l'écriture. Erick, lui toujours en boxer, était assis en tailleur avec ses mains sur les genoux, paume vers le haut. Il semblait en pleine méditation.

Derek lança un bonjour. Erick sorti de sa torpeur et Lydia de ses recherches.

« _Vous faite quoi ?_ »

« _J'essaye de recréer une sorte d'élixir qui pourrait décupler les forces d'un loup-garou pour un temps donné._ »

Derek parut un peu étonné. « _C'est-à-dire._ »

« _J'ai traduit ce que Jackson a ramené de Russie. On fait juste un test._ »

« _C'est à ça que tu as passé ta nuit ?_ »

« _Oui Danny, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir._ »

« _Erick, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est, et le truc que Lydia fait ?_ »

« _C'est très simple, c'est un genre de boisson survitaminée. Sauf que les vitamines sont ce que les loups ont besoin._ »

« _Tu fais ça pour reprendre plus vite tes forces ?_ »

« _Ca ne servirai à rien, l'effet sera temporaire. Et je ne sais même pas ce que ça pourrait donner._ »

« _Avant de pouvoir créer des protéines de synthèse, il y a encore du chemin à faire._ »

« _Allez-vous habiller, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Toi aussi Danny !_ »

En montant Danny demanda à Erick s'il le protégerait. Il se senti rassuré au vu du regard apaisant qu'il lui rendit.

L'entrainement comme à son habitude avait pour but de blesser Derek en se lançant dessus. Erick restait un peu l'écart. D'une part il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses facultés de loup, et d'autre part il ne voulait pas se mêler à cette partie. Après le premier match, Derek appela Erick pour qu'il vienne pour un second round.

« _Je vais essayer d'y aller mollo, tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablis._ »

« _Quelles sont les règles._ »

« _Tu m'attaques, tout simplement, le but est d'essayer de ma frapper sans te prendre des coups. C'est le but._ »

« _Arme ?_ »

« _Comme tu veux._ »

Erick se dirigeât vers les armes, mais il ne prit qu'un simple foulard rien d'autre. Il se banda les yeux avec et se positionna devant Derek.

« _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _Juste pour voir la récupération de mes dons._ »

Derek trouva ça étrange et il tourna autour du loup.

« _Derek, fait attention, il a l'air trop calme. Méfie-toi._ »

Derek donna un coup par derrière, mais Erick se retourna avec dextérité, et para le coup. Derek essaya de le griffer, mais il fit un bon en arrière pour éviter son attaque. Derek lui sauta dessus, mais il roula vers l'avant pour passer sous lui. Se releva directe et fit un coup de pied arrière que Derek bloqua. Derek essaya de nouveau de l'attaqué, mais il évitait les attaque avec beaucoup de facilité, après un attaque il fit un bon en arrière, se retrouva accroupi, sauta à la gorge de Derek. L'Alpha se senti partir en arrière pour tomber sur le dos. Erick le tenait toujours par la gorge sans pour autant le blesser ou lui faire mal. Il lâcha Derek se releva et ôta son bandeau.

« _Ça va, j'ai pas trop perdu la main._ » Il s'étira comme un chien le fera après s'être réveillé.

« _Comment arrives-tu à faire ça. J'ai jamais vu un de mes bêtas me battre, et encore moins les yeux bandés._ »

« _Si tu apprenais à te servir d'autre chose que ta vue, tu seras grandement plus fort. Puis j'avoue qu'en faisant ça, j'ai diminué ta capacité de combattant, tu n'as pas réellement pris le combat au sérieux. Tu t'es dit que tu devais y aller doucement car il était blessé, et de plus, ses yeux étaient bandés._ »

Derek grogna un peu. Stiles se mit devant Erick

« _J'ai besoin de m'entrainer un peu, et tu es le seul qui utilise les arts martiaux, un combat ?_ »

« _Désolé, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça._ »

« _Et si c'est avec des armes ?_ »

« _Pareil_ »

« _Si ce n'est qu'un entrainement amical sans bagarre ?_ »

« _D'accord, mais après midi._ »

Pendant que les loups continuèrent à s'entrainer avec Derek, Allison aidé de Stiles s'entrainement aux armes. Elle devait atteindre la cible à côté de Stiles, et lui essayer d'arrêter la flèche avec son Hallebarde. Erick, lui, enseignait à Lydia et Danny comme se défendre et de battre. Lydia n'avait plus d'arme anti-loup. Le fléau de Kate avait été détruit lors de l'affrontement contre Ilda.

Le début de l'après-midi était réservé à l'étude. Les ados révisaient leur cours, pendant qu'Erick préparait les siens. Stiles attendait avec impatience le moment où il allait pouvoir de nouveau se mesurer à l'Isatis.

Derek était dehors, il prenait l'air durant l'étude de sa meute. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu magnifique, ce qui se reflétait sur la neige d'un blanc éclatant. Perdu dans ses pensées il senti une odeur, une odeur qui lui était familière, il l'avait déjà senti, et ça ne lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Elle était faible, mais décida de suivre la piste.

Après plus d'une dizaine de minute il se trouva derrière une louve complètement transformée. Il s'en approcha en restant sur ses gardes.

« _Bonjour Derek, tu peux venir, je te ferai rien. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis._ »

Il s'approcha de cette louve, elle était habillé étrangement, une chemiser blanc noué sur sa poitrine. Elle portait également un short en jean noir. Elle n'était pas armée et semblait calme, sa voix ne trahissait aucune appréhension ou violence latente.

« _Que me voulez-vous ?_ »

« _Discuter un peu, rien de plus._ »

« _C'est au sujet d'Erick, je me trompe ?_ »

« _C'est plus au sujet de ce que tu as fait._ »

« _Erick est ton ami, tu devrais comprendre._ »

« _Alors comprend en première chose qu'Erick n'a pas d'ami, il ne compte que sur lui-même, ne fait confiance à personne, il pense que l'être humain est fondamentalement mauvais, je ne te parle même pas des loups. Tu vas sans doute devoir faire face à un repli autistique._ »

« _Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir d'autisme._ »

« _Il y a plusieurs sortes d'autisme, ici, nous sommes en présence d'une forme assez rare du syndrome d'Asperger. Il y a eu une régression totale dans les relations humaines. L'évolution a été stoppée vers le début de l'adolescence._ »

Derek l'interrompit.

« _Je connais bien, une… enfin._ »

« _Oui une de tes nièces humaines en était atteinte. Ce développement du syndrome est rare et ne peut être étudié par la médecine conventionnelle. C'est suite au fait qu'un loup vit beaucoup plus longtemps, donc le problème, son vécu, a été suffisamment répétitif pour engendrer ce trouble. Observe le bien, il ne peut pas comprendre certaine relation sociale, du fait qu'il ne les a pas développés._ »

« _J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus._ »

« _Imagine toi que c'est un gosse de 12 ans, dans un corps d'adulte, avec des capacités mentales et intellectuelles d'adule._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pas avoir évolué après._ »

« _Son passé n'est pas des plus agréables. Il a vécu plus d'un siècle en captivité, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. J'ai dû faire énormément de travail avec lui pour en faire un adule on va dire._ »

« _Quoi comme travail._ »

« _Je suis pédopsychiatre à la base._ »

« _Ah ok. Tu peux me donner un peu plus d'information sur. Enfin sur ce que je dois affronter._ »

« _Ilda, est une louve des ténèbres, le plus souvent les louves solaires ont un alignement mauvais, à l'oppose des loups lunaires qui ont un alignement bon, ce sont des loups blancs. Où elles sèment la désolation, eux essaye de protéger._ »

« _Les louves solaires peuvent être des louves blanches ?_ »

« _Oui, on les surnomme les repenties, et quand un loup comme Erick choisi les ténèbres on les nomme les déchus. Mais ne t'arrête pas au nom. C'est nom sont arrivé vers le début XIXe siècle. Pour faire style bourgeoisie._ »

« _Erick n'a jamais pu me dire pourquoi cette meute voulait Stiles._ »

« _Chaque personne qui nait sur cette planète nait avec un don. La plus part des humains n'ont pas la capacité de s'en servir, mais quand ils deviennent un loup. La donne change, plus puissant, plus fort, et donc plus à même de ce servir de ça._ »

« _Tous les loups ont un don ?_ »

« _Oui à condition qu'ils soient suffisamment puissant pour s'en servir._ »

« _Et donc le don de Stiles les intéresse._ »

« _C'est exacte. Mais, je ne connais pas les dons que Stiles pourraient avoir._ »

« _Les dons, tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait en avoir un seul._ »

« _Je parle au sens général._ »

Derek ne la croyait pas. Il était sûr que le pluriel utilisé n'avait pas une simple signification généraliste. Stiles pouvait développer plusieurs dons, d'où le fait qu'il représentait un avantage.

« _Tu peux me dire quel est le mien._ »

« _Tu l'apprendras en temps utile._ »

« _Et celui d'Ilda._ »

« _Ilda est une télékinésiste, ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut déplacer les objets par la pensée. Elle est très puissante._ »

« _Quel est le don d'Erick._ »

« _C'est_ » Elle balança la tête gênée. La réponse n'arrivait pas à sortir.

« _Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne me le dit pas._ »

« _Sache que son don est en apparence inoffensif, sauf s'il devient un déchu. S'il décide de devenir mauvais, de faire le mal, son don peut devenir très dangereux._ »

« _S'il décide de rester dans ma meute, je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais._ »

« _Sache que l'alignement d'Erick est loyal – bon. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, il te sera loyal. Prend ceci._ »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe dedans une photo et un nom d'une personne.

« _Il faut que tu tues cette personne, si tu montres ça à tes humains, ils seront qui s'est, ils se sont battu contre lui, c'est un béta, il n'est pas fort, il n'est pas puissant, mais son don est gênant._ »

« _C'est quoi ?_ »

« _Un cacheur. Il peut cacher beaucoup chose aux yeux des autres. Il n'est pas puissant, mais si tu n'as pas entendu les ennuis de Stiles, si tu n'as pas ressenti sa peur ou sa douleur, c'est car ils les cachaient. Toutes personnes étant en sa présence devient inexistante. Les plus puissant d'entre eux peuvent rendre les choses invisibles. Ilda possède quatre personnes comme ça. Il semble que ce soit la seule ici. Si tu tues cette personne, elle ne saura plus se cacher._ »

« _Si je le tue, je gagnerai quoi ?_ »

« _Elle ne pourra plus s'approcher de vous sans que vous le sachiez. En ce qui me concerne, je ne dois plus l'observé, je te donne juste un conseil pour t'aider devant cette adversaire. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler. Je te laisse mon numéro si tu dois me joindre._ »

« _A bientôt Nathalia._ »

« _Je suis très étonné de la perspicacité de Stiles. Il l'a découvert._ »

« _Non il t'a vu, enfin il m'a dit comme un stroboscope._ »

Nathalia lui fit un signe de la tête et parti d'un bond puis disparu dans le sous-bois. Derek avait de nouvelles informations, et elles ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Il devait faire attention.

Derek rentra chez lui, il se jura d'avoir une conversation avec Erick, beaucoup trop de nom de loup venait lui embrouillé l'esprit. D'après Nathalia, les noms venaient juste pour grossir leur orgueil. A force de leur donné de nouveau nom, et de plus en plus, il ne savait plus qui était qui.

Il s'installa sur le banc dehors, Erick et Stiles devaient se battre en duel. Maîtrisant tous les deux les arts du combat, ça risquait de donner un peu de spectacle. Stiles était armé de ses Sais. Il avait un jean bleu foncé, un T-Shirt noir et des baskets. Erick lui était torse nu, il avait ses deux armes étranges pourvues chacun de trois grande lame accrochée à ses mains. Il avait un jeans noir et des baskets noirs. Les autres membres de la meute s'était installé aussi pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Un combat entre un humain effronté et un loup garou.

« _Alors mon neveu tu veux faire les paris ?_ »

« _Non ça ira, tu étais où ?_ »

« _Je vagabondais._ »

« _J'ai vu un gros achats d'action ce matin. Tu as fait quoi ?_ »

« _J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'une boite végétante puisse être racheté par une autre, la valeur de ses actions va grimper d'ici deux mois._ »

« _Tu n'as pas peur d'un délits d'initier._ »

« _Non, je vais avant éliminer le président qui s'évertue à empêcher tout rachat._ »

Stiles et Erick venaient de commencer. Derek ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Stiles pouvait se faire blesser par les armes d'Erick, l'inverse aussi, mais lui pourrait cicatriser rapidement.

Les bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant se font de plus en plus forts et rapide. Ils avaient augmenté la cadence.

Stiles venait d'un coup d'épaule d'envoyer Erick à plusieurs mètres. Il retourna ses saïs pour les lancer par la pointe en direction du loup. D'un coup de griffe il les dévia. Derek senti une peur monter en lui. Stiles était désormais sans arme, il ne pourra plus parer une attaque de l'arme tranchante d'Erick. Etonnamment, à l'instar d'un boomerang, ils reviennent vers lui.

Il courut vers le loup sauta pour grimper sur lui et le faire tomber. Stiles était assis à califourchon sur le torse du loup en maintenant ses bras le long de son corps avec ses jambes. Il voulut essayer de blesser le loup avec son arme, mais ce dernier passa ses jambes autour du coup de l'humain pour l'envoyer dans le décor. Stiles retomba sur ses jambes et se servis de sa main, en la posant par terre pour garder son équilibre. Erick se releva en faisant en flip arrière. Ils avaient assez de ressource.

Derek observait Erick, il sentait en lui sa faiblesse, il était loin d'avoir toute ses capacités de loup pour se battre, et avait même du mal à tenir tête à Stiles. Pourquoi ce loup était aussi faible, il ne devrait pas l'être autant. Il était aussi faible qu'un humain, et pourtant c'était un loup. Lorsqu'il avait combattu il lui semblait qu'il avait plus de force.

« _Peter, tu sais pourquoi Erick s'épuise aussi vite ?_ »

« _Il revient pour ainsi dire d'entre les morts, c'est normal._ »

« _Tu es sûr, tu es aussi revenu d'entre les morts, et tu ne t'épuisais pas aussi vite._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai, peut-être un contre coup, j'étais un Alpha._ »

« _Pourquoi tu ne l'es plus ?_ »

« _Je le suis toujours, mais je te laisse la place. Sinon il y aurait un conflit entre nous._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pas être tous les deux un Alpha, comme la meute adverse._ »

« _C'est sans doute plus complexe que ça._ »

Un certain ouff vint tirer Derek de sa réflexion, Stiles venait de déstabiliser Erick, il lui donna un coup de Saï en tournant sur lui-même et il tomba.

« _Stiles ARRETE._ »

Stiles s'arrêta et regarda Derek qui lui montra Erick, il avait l'air en très mauvaise posture et saignait du nez. Il l'aida à se relever, Derek arriva avec le reste de sa meute sur les talons.

« _Erick pourquoi un simple combat t'épuise autant._ »

« _Tu n'es pas aussi puissant que je le pensais Derek._ »

« _J'ai dû mal à comprendre._ »

« _Derek, sa puissance dépend de la tienne, tu es son Alpha._ »

« _Non Stiles ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas revendiquer._ »

« _C'est quoi ça ?_ »

« _Il faut attendre la pleine lune. Je ne serai pleinement un loup de ta meute qu'après._ »

« _Si tu veux rester tu pourras, et je te revendiquerai pour que tu sois un loup de ma meute. Je ne veux pas te forcer comme je te l'ai déjà dit._ »

Il lui fit un signe d'affirmation, Derek doit gagner sa confiance comme les autres. Erick reste une source d'information très intéressante pour essayer de comprendre. Il le laisse partir avec Danny pour se reposer. Il reviendra à la chasse pour avoir les infos.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek pour se mettre contre lui. Instinctivement Derek passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder près de lui. Il lui prit le menton dans la main pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Il senti le cœur de Jackson faire des bons dans sa poitrine, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Stiles et Derek s'embrasser.

Derek interpella Erick après le repas du soir, il avait besoin de réponse, sa meute avait besoin de réponse.

« _J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques, c'est quoi tous ces noms qu'on donne aux loups ? Loup blanc, loup des ténèbres, Isatis, Loup polaire ?_ »

« _C'est comme dans tout, chez les chiens tu as plusieurs races, chez les loups aussi, et chez les loups garous c'est pareil._ »

« _Pourquoi il ne distingue qu'une seule partie alors ?_ »

« _Les noms on évolués au fil des années et en fonction des mœurs et des mentalités, surtout des croyances._ »

« _C'est quoi un alignement loyal – bon ?_ »

« _Quelqu'un de loyal qui fait le bien autour de lui. Ça veut dire, ce que ça veut dire._ »

Derek le regardait, il est vrai que sa question était simple et appelait ce genre de réponse, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles avait un peu plus de ressource.

« _C'est quoi un Alignement._ »

Erick souffla.

« _Des recherches ont été faites par des loups garous chercheurs, oui oui, ça existe, certain essaye de comprendre. On a découvert que tout être humain avant un certain alignement sur deux axes, similaire à un graphique. Un premier alignement par rapport à la loyauté. La personne est loyal ou à l'inverse traite, elle peut aussi être au milieu, dont être opportuniste. Le second axe c'est par rapport à la nature de ses actions. Il est bon, donc fait le bien, ou au contraire mauvais, et fait le mal. Il peut aussi être équilibré, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il est au milieu, pour lui rien n'est tout blanc, rien n'est tout noir, et la frontière n'est pas claire._ »

« _Comme le Ying et le Yang en fait._ »

« _Tout à fait Lydia._ »

« _Et pour les loups ?_ »

« _Ben Derek, c'est pareil. Un loup garou c'est un humain à la base. L'alignement il ne le change pas quand il devient loup. Il peut le changer au même titre qu'un humain, mais la nature d'un être est déjà décidée avec l'éducation, c'est très difficile d'en changer._ »

« _Parle-moi des dons des loups !_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ »

« _Une louve s'attaque à ma meute, arrive à brouiller mon radar, et envoie les gens dans les airs par la simple force de sa pensée._ »

Jackson s'interposa dans la discussion. « _Ca avoir avec le centre qu'elle tenait ?_ »

Erick répondit mal à l'aise. « _Oui, elle avait une unité spécialisé dans les dons surnaturelles et paranormaux._ »

« _Et tu y as été !_ » Danny avait compris, sans doute plus de chose que les autres, mais il avait compris.

« _J'ai été en captivité la bas pendant 102 ans._ »

La meute fut étonnée de ce genre de déclaration.

« _Quel est ton don ?_ »

« _Je me maîtrise et aide les autres à le faire._ »

« _Et tu peux te téléporter ?_ » Erick se retourna vers Danny qui avait lancé sa à voix haute, sans doute sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

« _Mais oui._ » Stiles frappa da ses mains en disant ça. « _Ca expliquerai certain chose durant le combat. Comment as-tu pu aussi rapidement te mettre entre nous et l'arme qu'elle avait lancée sur nous._ »

« _Erick, on m'a dit que tout le monde avait un don, mais les êtres humains sont trop faibles pour s'en servir en devenant loup, ils ont plus de capacité et les dons peuvent être utilisé._ »

« _C'est le dernier alignement, l'alignement surnaturelle. Il n'est pas nuancé comme les autres. Les deux autres sont représentés comme un graphique, on pourra trouver quelqu'un de moins loyal ou plus loyal que nous et ainsi de suite. Par contre pour l'alignement surnaturel c'est différent. Soit on représente l'ordre, c'est-à-dire la rigueur, la protection et ainsi de suite. Soit à l'opposé on représente le chaos, la puissance la destruction. Tant qu'on n'est pas aligner, on est neutre, on peut choisir de ne pas s'aligner, alors on peut voyager dans le chaos et l'ordre, mais sans jamais être au top. On est un bon généraliste, mais pas un spécifique._ »

« _Et pour les louves solaires et lunaire ?_ » Jackson essayait de comprendre.

« _Oublie tout ça. Une louve solaire, ou une Louve de Magni, ou un coyote, ça veut de toute façon dire la même chose. La seule différence c'est que cette louve était alignée sur le chaos avant d'être mordue. Pour le loup lunaire, le loup de Njörd, ou l'Isatis, c'est qu'il était aligné sur l'ordre avant la morsure c'est la seule différence. Ce ne sont pas des loups plus puissants, ce ne sont des loups plus différents. Pour le fait que l'Isatis donne la capacité à se maîtriser ainsi qu'à sa meute, n'importe qu'elle loup aligné sur l'ordre le peut._ »

« _Alors Erick qu'est-ce qu'un loup des ténèbres et un loup blanc._ »

« _Un loup qui est mauvais et un loup qui est bon._ »

« _C'est tout ?_ »

« _Ben oui Derek, arrête de t'arrêter au nom qu'on donne. C'est comme pour un berger allemand ou un Tervuren. Ce sont des chiens._ »

« _On peut changer son alignement chaos et ordre ?_ » Lydia posait la question.

« _En principe non. Seuls les loups neutres peuvent s'aligner ou au contraire ne pas le faire. Maintenant il est possible de le changer, mais c'est très dur et c'est une épreuve difficile._ »

Derek montra la photo qu'on lui avait donnée pour savoir si quelqu'un le connaissait. Jackson lui répondit que c'est un loup inférieur et insignifiant.

« _Il n'est pas si insignifiant que ça, pour affaiblir la louve on doit l'éliminer._ »

« _Bah, ce sera vite régler, mais pourquoi éliminer quelque chose d'aussi, enfin, mais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Il pourrait brouiller les pistes pour ne pas qu'on la trouve._ »

« _Derek, tu vas faire comment pour trouver un cacheur._ »

« _On va chercher, mais sans toi._ »

« _Je suis le seul à savoir comment on peut traquer ce genre de personne. Tu ne sais même pas la force qu'elle représente._ »

« _Tu es trop faible, alors tu restes ici, Danny je te fais confiance. Allison, Jackson, Scott, vous venez avec moi._ »

« _Pourquoi prendre une humaine._ »

« _Parce qu'elle sait chasser les loups Jackson, et toi c'est pour voir ce que tu sais faire. Stiles non, tu ne viens pas, tu restes ici. On verra sa demain._ »

Le lendemain, Derek était parti en laissant Stiles. Il était furax de ne pas pouvoir participer à ce genre de chasse. Il descendit à la salle d'entraiment où Danny s'essayait aux arts martiaux avec Erick comme professeur. Il était beaucoup plus exigeant que Nathalia, il corrigeait chacun de ses mouvements. Lydia quant à elle était toujours dans ses recherches. Elle était à moitié assoupie sur la table.

« _Stiles ne soit pas si furibond, Derek pense à toi, il veut juste te protéger, je sais il s'y prend sans doute un peu mal, mais il ne veut que ton bien._ »

« _Je préférai qu'il me laisse un peu plus de liberté, j'ai montré à quel point je savais me défendre._ »

Erick lui sourit et corrigea un mouvement que Danny ne faisait pas bien. « _Tu sais, il ne veut pas revivre ce qu'il a vécu. Ne pas être présent pour ne pas pouvoir te protéger._ »

« _Et alors, si j'ai un problème, il n'est pas là non plus._ »

« _Sans doute, mais ici il pense que tu es en sécurité._ »

« _DEREK_ » Lydia venait de sortir de sa torpeur, et fit sursauter tout le monde. Stiles arriva près d'elle.

« _Derek est mal en point._ »

« _Tu es sûr, je peux le ressentir et il va bien._ »

« _Tu peux le sentir._ »

« _Même si je ne suis pas totalement revendiqué, il est mon Alpha, et donc je peux le sentir, c'est un lien qu'il avec toute sa meute, pour montrer que quoiqu'on fasse il est là et présent, à la base c'est un lieu de subordination._ »

« _Erick, fait-moi confiance._ »

« _Je te crois._ » Il regarda l'air apeuré de Stiles « _Tu veux qu'on parte à sa recherche ?_ »

Stiles lui fit un signe de la tête. Il prit ses Saïs et remonta à toute vitesse les escaliers. Erick s'arma et le suivit. Ils étaient maintenant dehors, Stiles était prêt à monter dans sa voiture qu'Erick lui demanda d'attendre. Il allât vers la sienne et sorti du coffre une boite assez longue.

« _Lydia, je vais te prêter une arme, je pense que tu pourrais en faire un très bon usage._ »

Lydia prit la boite elle était assez lourde. Elle l'ouvrit, il y avait une épée dedans. La lame était noire, le manche était dans un métal gris avec une cordelette finement tressé qui entourait la poignée. Près de la garde de l'épée un saphir, ou du moins une pierre qui y ressemblait. Lydia la trouva superbe, elle la prit et lui paressa directement plus légère. La répartition des masses avait été bien pensée. Elle était maniable, mais trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette épée. Elle en avait déjà vue et prise en main. Aucune n'avait son équilibre. Elle était stable, mais ce n'était pas un équilibre normal.

« _Elle est superbe._ »

« _C'est l'épée du Roi Scorpion._ »

« _Non tu ris._ »

« _C'est le nom qu'il lui a été donné, et ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné, et ça n'à rien avoir avec la légende du Rois Scorpion. Observe bien la lame, il y a beaucoup de petites stries._ »

« _Oui, c'est vrai, c'est le nombre d'ennemi vaincu ?_ »

« _Non, en fait si tu pousses sur le truc qui ressemble au joyau tu libères un mécanisme et l'épée se défragmente. A l'intérieur tu as une sorte de chainette en titane qui avec la pression maintien la lame droit, quand tu pousses dessus tu arrêtes la pression, tu as un fouet sur lequel il y a des petites lames tranchante à souhait. Je te montre ?_ »

Elle lui tendit l'épée pour qu'il lui fasse une démonstration. Il l'a faisait tourner autour de son poignet. Il donna un coup rapide et vif à l'horizontale, la lame de l'épée se transforma en fouet et fin s'enrouler autour de l'arbre en face d'eux en faisait pas mal de dégât à l'écorce. D'un coup de poignet il institua un mouvement au fouet qui le parcourra entièrement. Arrivé à la fin, il se déroula de l'arbre. Il tira un coup pour le faire revenir et lâcha le joyau. L'épée se reforma.

« _Je suppose que tu en feras bon usage ?_ »

« _Oui, promis._ »

Danny monta à l'arrière de la voiture de Stiles, Erick sur le siège passager. Stiles démarra en trombe, mais ne savait pas réellement où aller. Erick avait ouvert la fenêtre et humait l'air.

« _Tu sais Erick, ça fait très._ »

« _Je sais. Pas besoin de continuer ta phrase._ »

« _Mais Erick, tu vas faire comment pour trouver une personne qui peut se masquer._ »

« _Elle ne masque pas qu'elle, elle masque aussi ce qui l'entoure. Pour flairer ce genre de personne, il faut se concentrer sur ce qu'on ne trouve pas._ »

« _J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre._ »

« _Lydia pas gravé, le but c'est qu'il trouve Derek._ »

« _Je ne peux plus le ressentir, il est donc dans le champ d'action du ce loup. Soit je peux le ressentir après et donc il l'a tué, soit il a fui._ »

« _Oui, mais on ne va pas attendre._ »

« _Non Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé une anomalie, je ne peux pas bien ressentir certain chose, je pense qu'on approche, prend ce chemin-là._ »

Stiles s'enfonça dans le chemin avec son véhicule après à peine une centaine de mettre ils durent continuer à pied, le terrain n'était plus assez praticable même avec un tout terrain.

« _Vous étiez sûr que c'était un loup faible et peu puissant ?_ »

« _Ben oui, pourquoi ?_ »

« _Lydia, je ressens une très grande zone d'anomalie, elle est juste devant nous, à environ une grosse centaine de mètre, je ne peux pas être plus précis. Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un béta sans envergure._ »

« _Jackson l'a paralysé, il lui a juste fait une petite griffe dans le dos, il n'avait même pas l'air d'être rapide._ »

« _Lorsqu'on va pénétrer dans l'aura du cacheur, tout va nous sembler différent. Nos sens vont être légèrement altérés. Un peu comme quand on sort d'une boite de nuit, qu'on a l'impression d'avoir la tête dans l'eau._ »

« _Erick, tu as dit que les plus puissant peuvent rendre les choses invisibles ?_ »

« _Très bonne mémoire Stiles, oui. En fait il cache des objets selon les sens, le plus facile est l'odorat, puis le côté surnaturelle. Arriver à cacher les sons est très difficile, encore plus la vue. Il paraît qu'un cacheur aurait réussi à cacher des objets du toucher des hommes. Enfin cacher n'est pas le sens exact, on ressent l'objet, mais on est incapable de déterminer sa texture. En ce qui concerne le goût c'est impossible, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien._ »

« _En fait il perturbe nos sens c'est ça ?_ »

« _Oui et non, car ils devraient perturber les sens de la planète entière, si Derek crie dans la zone, personne ne pourrait l'entendre, où qu'il se trouve. En fait il perturbe les objets dans son champ d'application pour que quand ils arrivent aux sens des autres, on ne puisse le reconnaître._ »

« _Donc il doit être très puissant au vu de la zone d'effet._ »

« _Pas forcément, il peut développer le champ d'application ou l'effet de son don. Le plus souvent plus la zone est grande, plus le cacheur est puissant, et donc souvent plus la perturbation est importante._ »

« _A ton avis, il pourrait perturber quoi comme sens ?_ »

« _Il cache le côté surnaturelle, donc je ne peux pas ressentir Derek, mais il cache très mal au niveau odorat. C'est un cacheur faible, mais c'est étonnant d'avoir un tel champ d'application._ »

« _Tu en es sûr ?_ »

« _Oui on vient de pénétrer son champ, et c'est pas normal d'avoir un champ aussi large avec aussi peu d'efficacité._ »

Il avait avancé en parlant et effectivement Stiles ne ressentait pas la même odeur, oui il pouvait encore distinguer celle de la rosée du matin, des sapins, mais elles lui arrivaient étrangement, comme modifiée, comme si on avait recrée ces odeurs de façon synthétique avec très peu de qualité. Il regardait Danny et Lydia, ils avaient l'air d'avoir la même sensation.

Erick leur fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit. Tous ne bougèrent plus et s'accroupirent. Ils entendaient des voix. Deux personnes parlaient entre elle. Ils n'arriveraient pas réellement à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Erick avait les yeux fermés et semblait beaucoup plus concentré, sans doute qu'il pouvait mieux comprendre. Une fois les personnes assez loin Lydia lui demanda de quoi elle parlait.

« _Elle vous cherchent, Stiles et toi… Et… L'appât… C'est Derek._ »

« _QUOI ?_ »

« _Stiles pas si fort._ »

Trop tard, les deux loups arrivèrent près d'eux à une vitesse folle. C'était deux Alphas, ils n'avaient pas l'air commode. Le premier souri au second et s'apprêta à hurler, mais à la place se tin les oreilles avec une grimace de douleur comme le second. Lydia venait de briser une fiole.

« _C'est douloureux pour les loups._ »

Erick se tenait également les oreilles, il n'appréciait pas non plus l'effet de la fiole. Danny vint vers lui en criant sur Lydia. Elle fit signe à Stiles de passer à l'action. Lydia voulait essayer son nouveau jouet. Elle fit le même geste qu'Erick tout en déployant le fouet de l'épée. Ce dernier s'enroula autour du premier loup. Il hurla de douleur. Toutes les petites lames s'étaient incisées dans la peau. Le sang coulait.

« _Mortelle._ »

Les effets de la fioles terminés, le second se dirigeât vers Lydia pour sauver son congénère, mais fut arrêté par Stiles qui le fit tomber. Il se remit sur pied et attaqua l'humain, il avait un peu du mal à parer ses coups de griffes et désarma rapidement Stiles. Il le fit voler un peu plus loin et se dirigeât vers Lydia.

« _Tu pourras peut-être repousser un humain, mais un loup ?_ » Erick se tenait entre lui et Lydia ses yeux bleus vif et ses crocs présents. Le loup prisonnier du fouet de Lydia n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire. Plus il se débattait plus il se blessait.

Stiles se remit debout, il devait défendre Erick, il n'avait pas la capacité d'affronté un loup, il n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures. Erick arrivait à donner le change contre le loup, mais ce fit griffer à plusieurs reprise au torse sans pouvoir blesser son adversaire. Le loup allait sauter sur Erick pour lui trancher la gorge qu'il se retourna suite à un autre hurlement. Isaac venait de lui sauter dessus et de le renverser. Peter apparu lui près de Lydia, attrapa le manche du fouet et tira d'un coup sec et puissant. Il y eu un afflux de sang important et le loup fut coupé en deux.

Peter s'avança vers l'autre loup pour aider Isaac. Il lui bloqua un bras et Isaac l'autre et le força à s'agenouiller. Stiles arriva près du loup.

« _Où est Derek._ »

« _Plutôt mourir._ »

« _Inutile de discuter, s'il veut mourir pourquoi lui refuser sa dernière volonté._ » Erick s'approchait de loup. Il s'accroupi devant lui.

Erick le regarda dans les yeux. « _Je sais très bien où est Derek. Ilda est là aussi non ? Elle doit sans doute être dans un endroit où elle peut tenir tout le monde en respect, assez caché pour ne pas être vue car votre cacheur ne peut rendre les gens invisibles. Elle doit être bien positionnée pour voir tout, ou être à découvert, facile à trouver. Une clairière calme. Je dirais à 50m, non c'est plus, oui, 100m, 150m. Bien, et au nord, oui c'est bien merci._ »

Erick approcha ses lames devant lui. « _Une dernière volonté ?_ »

« _Crève batard._ » Les yeux de l'Alpha se révulsèrent et il cracha un peu de sang. Erick venait d'enfoncer son arme dans son ventre. Il la retira.

« _Mais tes malades, c'était le seul moyen de trouver Derek._ »

« _Il dans la vallée à environ 150 mètres, il y a une sorte de cuvette idéale pour tendre un piège à ceux qui vont y sont. C'est au sud. Ilda est là, et c'est mise volontairement dans une position de faiblesse de façon à ce qu'on fonce tête baissée._ »

« _Tu sais ça comment ?_ »

« _De la même façon que j'ai dressé ton profil au cours. C'est mon travail._ »

« _Tu étais pas obligé de le tuer._ »

« _Je suis pas un tueur, il va guérir d'ici une petite heure, mais Ilda le tuera sans doute._ »

« _Erick, Stiles, il nous faudrait un plan, quelque chose comme ça._ »

« _Pas forcément, je pense que Derek vient de tuer le cacheur, je sens du sang, j'entends._ »

« _Je pense que tu trompes, c'est Allison qui vient de le tuer._ » L'interrompis Peter.

Tous partir en direction de Derek, direction qui a été indiqué par Erick, après une dizaine de secondes de course un cri à glacer le sang se fit entendre, suivi de trois autres plus faible, les trois autres venaient d'à côté de Stiles, et s'arrêté et vit les trois loups se tenir fortement la poitrine.

Danny arriva vers Erick. « _Ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe._ »

« _C'est… C'est Derek, il est entrain de mourir. On ressent la douleur de la perte du chef. Les loups sont liés à leur Alpha._ »

Stiles fonça en direction du premier cri avec Lydia sur ses talons, Danny restant avec les loups.

Arrivé sur place il vit Derek sur le dos avec une drôle de dague toute ouvragée plantée en plein milieu de son torse. Du sang coulait de la blessure, il avait l'air très mal en point. Il se précipita vers lui.

« _Stiles…_ »

« _Non Derek, ne parle pas, on va te sortir de là._ »

Le visage de Derek était marqué par la douleur, Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire pour le sortir de là. Un peu plus loin il vit Scott et Jackson dans le même état que les trois loups qu'il avait laissés à Danny. Lydia s'approcha de Stiles et Derek.

Derek mit sa main sur la joue de Stiles, ses yeux rouges plongeaient dans les siens. Stiles mit sa main sur celle que Derek avait sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas aussi chaude que d'habitude, sa vie était entrain de le quitter, et qu'allait-il faire, lui simple humain pour l'aider, pour le sauver pour l'amener dans un endroit où il pourrait se faire soigner. Allison les rejoins le visage en sang, elle avait sans doute dû se battre contre quelque chose.

Derek la regarda droit dans les yeux. « _Alors._ »

« _Mort._ »

Stiles en déduit qu'il parlait de leur cible, les yeux de Derek avaient repris leur couleur habituelle ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

« _Derek… Ne pars pas…_ »

« _Trop tard Stiles, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour te protéger, mais elle était plus forte._ »

« _Je t'aime Derek._ »

Derek sourit à son humain, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase de Stiles. Il senti les lèvres de son humain contre les siennes.

Stiles venait de se relever, il regarda dans les yeux de Derek mais ne vit plus aucune trace de vie. Il senti les larmes couler le long de sa joue, quand il releva les yeux de ceux de son loup, il vit que Lydia et Allison était dans la même situation.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. Merci pour vos reviews.

J'avais envie de faire une fin de chapitre un peu plus sadique.

Dans le chapitre suivant, un nouveau loup fera son apparition. La meute va essayer de former un nouvel Alpha. Je ne saurais pas dire plus, car je vais ôter un peu trop à l'intrigue. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de mon chapitre dans ma tête.

Au vu de la fin un peu plus dur de ce chapitre, j'ai attendu pour le poster afin d'avancer sur le suivant. Je pense en avoir déjà écrit une bonne partie. Vous devriez l'avoir pour ce weekend. Le titre du chapitre suivant s'appelle « La balance du mal. »


	14. Chapter 12: La balance du mal

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Chapitre 12 : La balance du mal.

Stiles entendit des bruits venant de derrière, près du buisson comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur une branche et l'avait cassée. Ilda en sorti.

« _Bonjour, Stiles._ »

« _C'est toi qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Un maladroit accident, je ne voulais pas, je sais combien tu tiens à lui._ »

Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux.

« _N'avancez pas._ »

« _Comme tu veux, mais tu as tort de t'opposer à moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire je souhaite t'aider._ »

« _M'aider. Baliverne._ » Stiles était furax, mais il se sentait faible, Derek n'était plus là pour le renforcer. Il le savait, il ne fera pas le poids contre cette personne. Ni même contre le moindre loup. En parlant de loup, pas moyen de savoir où sont les autres, ils ont l'air assez dans les vaps.

« _Inutile de regarder les autres, ils ne peuvent plus rien pour ton Alpha. Ils sont dans un état de… enfin ils sont un peu déconnecter, perdre son chef a un certain contre coup._ »

Elle lui tendit la main. « _Vient avec moi, je peux t'aider, je peux l'aider._ » Elle fit signe de la tête en direction de Derek.

Stiles regarda le corps sans vie de l'Alpha. « _Comment ?_ »

« _Ensemble, nous pouvons le faire revenir._ »

« _Ne l'écoute pas._ » Erick venait d'arriver. Il se tenait droit, avait les yeux brillant de la lumière des loups et ses crocs étaient sorti. Etrangement, son visage comme ses oreilles ne s'étaient pas modifiées à l'instar des autres loups. « _Stiles, rien ne peux faire revenir les morts à la vie, c'est impossible._ »

« _Faux, tu sais que c'est possible. Stiles, ensemble, nous le pouvons._ »

« _Stiles réfléchit, dans tous ce que tu as étudié, lu, nulle part on peut faire ce genre de chose. Même dans les écrits humains, c'est la même chose. Leurs histoires, leurs contes, leurs livres disent tous la même chose._ »

« _Maximilien, ce ne sont que des humains._ »

« _Sans doute, mais leurs histoires imaginaires s'inspirent toujours de quelque chose. Quel que soit la légende, c'est pareil. Aucune magie, aucun don, ne peut ramener les gens à la vie._ »

« _Stiles, écoute moi, j'ai raison, réfléchit, tu l'as vu de tes yeux, il en est la preuve vivante que les morts peuvent être ressuscités._ » Elle tendait toujours sa main vers Stiles.

Stiles était pris d'un sentiment partagé. Il était entre Erick et Ilda. Les deux se regardaient avec une puissance dans le regard.

« _Vient Stiles. Derek et toi serez enfin réunis._ »

Stiles avançait vers Ilda. Il vit le regard déçu de Lydia et Allison. Il prit la main tendue vers lui, elle le poussa derrière lui pour se mettre devant et le protéger.

« _Il a fait son choix Erick, il n'a pas choisi le clan des perdants._ »

Elle fit un signe de main et la dague du corps de Derek s'envola pour revenir dans sa main. Stiles observait la dague, couverte du sang de son loup. Elle était splendide. Une lame fine légèrement courbée. Le manche était formé d'une sorte de fiole en verre et était entouré de morceau d'or pour la tenir en place. Sur la fin du manche il y avait une sorte de rubis.

« _C'est la dague du temps, Stiles, une pièce merveilleuse._ »

« _Elle peut remonter le temps ?_ »

« _Non ça c'est dans le jeu vidéo. Cette dague fut au centre d'un conflit amoureux, et tua la fille d'un rival au prince de perse. Conclusion une guerre sanglante en découla. Les créateurs du jeu n'ont que simplement repris la dague._ »

« _Tu as toujours aimé les artéfacts de grande emprise. Je suppose que c'est toi qui l'as dérobé au 15__ème__ siècle._ »

« _Oui. Tu devais t'en douter. Je suis une pilleuse. Mais cessons ce genre de discussion, il est temps que je fasse ce que j'ai promis à mon nouveau membre de meute, par contre ce ne sera pas de tout repos, vient avec moi._ »

« _N'espère même pas, je t'en empêcherai._ »

« _Tu veux m'empêcher de ressusciter ton Alpha._ »

« _Tuez-le._ »

Lydia laissa échapper un cri, tout comme Allison. Stiles venait de demander à Ilda de tuer Erick.

« _Pourquoi pas, il se taira au moins._ » Elle serra sa main dans le vide et vu Erick tomber à genoux en se tenant la gorge, elle était entrain de l'étrangler.

« _Au moins, je resterai toujours loyal à mes principes Ilda._ »

Stiles regardait Ilda elle semblait concentré, et une fierté en émanait. Stiles se détendit. Il mit sa main dans le dos et en sorti un Saï. Il se rapprocha d'Ilda en essayant de ressentir de la peur, il se concentra sur Erick, la peur qu'il meure. Il senti Ilda faire un pas vers lui. Ça a marché. Il prit le Saï par le manche, pointe vers le bas, le souleva doucement le long de la louve. D'un coup il l'enfonça dans nuque le plus fort possible.

Aussitôt elle lâcha l'emprise sur Erick. Elle se retourna sur Stiles, ses yeux étaient maintenant rouge.

« _Désolé, mais je serai toujours fidèle à mes principes._ »

« _Je t'ai promis que tu rejoindrais ton PD, ben rejoins le dans l'au-delà._ » D'un geste de la main elle l'envoya vers un rocher.

Stiles vit les yeux d'Erick devenir intégralement bleu, pas seulement l'iris. Il vit qu'une sorte de puissance en émanait. Il le vit disparaître. La neige présente par terre s'envola légèrement comme aspiré par le trou d'air laissé par la disparition de son corps. Stiles attendait l'obstacle, celui qui allait sans doute lui permettre de rejoindre son loup. A la place il senti un corps de serrer au sien. Le choc arriva peut après, mais fut fortement amortie par la personne s'étant interposée. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, c'était Erick, il était sûr qu'il s'était téléporter pour se mettre derrière lui et le protéger.

« _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles_ » Lydia arriva en courant vers eux. Stiles aida Erick à se relever, il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

« _Et Ilda ?_ »

« _Elle a fui après t'avoir envoyé en l'air._ »

« _Stiles, au vu de la blessure que tu lui as infligé, elle va prendre un peu de temps à guérir. La moelle épinière se régénère chez un loup, mais pas aussi vite que les os ou la chair._ »

Stiles n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il s'était diriger vers la dépouille de l'Alpha.

« _Au fait Erick pourquoi as-tu su venir, alors que les autres ont l'air un peu dans le coma ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas totalement revendiqué._ »

Lydia accepta la réponse, même s'il ne lui avait sans doute pas tout dit. Erick se dirigeât et se mit de l'autre côté de la dépouille de Derek face à Stiles.

« _Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas là pour te répondre à ça. Mais réponds à ma question, tu l'aimes jusqu'où ?_ »

« _J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a cessé de battre._ »

« _Tu es prêt à lui donne ta vie ?_ »

« _Quand Ilda m'a envoyé en l'air, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin retrouver Derek. Est-ce que, tu pourras m'y aider ?_ »

« _Je ne vais pas t'assister pour mourir. Je vais. Tu es prêt à tout ? A faire tout ce que je te dis sans te poser de question, sans me poser des questions pour le revoir ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Bien. On a peu de temps, son venin fait toujours effet normalement._ »

Erick ouvrit la bouche de Derek et demanda à Stiles de mettre son poignet l'intérieur.

« _Je pense que tu préférerais que ce soit lui qui te transforme ?_ »

Stiles lui sourit et, sans réfléchir, mit son poignet dans la mâchoire de Derek. Erick la referma. Un cri de douleur secoua Allison et Lydia. Stiles avait assez mal.

« _Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça ferai aussi mal._ »

Erick lui sourit, il rouvrit la mâchoire pour libérer le bras de Stiles.

« _Est-ce que tu sens une douleur se rependre en toi, dans tes veines ?_ »

« _Oui c'est étrange, ça brûle et ça gèle en même temps._ »

Après quelques minutes Stiles ne sentait plus cette douleur. Il ne se sentait pas non plus différent, il avait juste envie de dormir un peu, comme s'il venait de courir deux marathons. Erick l'en empêchait.

« _Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux, essaye de te calquer sur ce que je fais, ce que je suis, ce que je représente._ »

Stiles le fixa dans les yeux, les yeux de loup devinrent brillants, puis normal. A chaque fois ça recommençait. Au bout de la 5ème fois ils restèrent brillants.

« _Maintenant sens la chaleur au creux de tes reins sans la remonter doucement en toi, sans la brûler dans ta mâchoire. Lydia vient nous aider aussi._ »

Lydia s'installa entre eux et prit la tête de Derek entre ses mains.

« _J'ai déjà compris Erick, très joli dent Stiles._ »

Stiles attrapa le poignet d'Erick pour se regarder dans ses lames. Il était devenu un loup-garou. Il avait les crocs qui s'étaient installé et les yeux d'un bleu brillant. Par contre, il n'était pas totalement transformé comme Scott, Isaac, ou encore Derek.

« _Tu vas apprendre pour le reste. Pour le moment c'est suffisant, ton loup est à la surface c'est ce qui compte._ »

Erick tendit le poignet gauche au-dessus de la bouche de Derek et les couteaux de son arme droite au-dessus.

« _Je comprends maintenant._ » Stiles fit de même.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche de Derek pendant qu'Erick ouvrait les veines de son poignet et de celui de Stiles, laissant couler le sang dans la bouche de Derek.

« _C'est assez je pense._ »

« _Non, je veux être sûr aller jusqu'au seuil de la mort._ »

« _Ce n'est pas nécessaire du tout._ »

« _Derek l'a dit._ »

« _Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, d'autant plus que je suis très affaibli, tu viens de naître, si on va au seuil de la mort, on ne pourra pas le ramener._ »

Allison avait coupé deux bandes de tissus qu'elle enroula autour des poignets deux loups afin de stopper l'écoulement de sang et d'activer la régénération.

« _Ce que je vais faire maintenant, je vais inspirer une maximum d'air, et toi tu vas vider tes poumons, quand je te fais signe, je vais expirer cet air dans tes poumons, après tu le fais dans ceux de Derek. Je m'occupe du reste. Je suis obligé de faire comme ça, je n'ai pas la puissance de le faire seul et je ne veux pas que tu en supportes les conséquences._ »

Stiles fit signe de la tête. Erick commença à prendre une grande inspiration pendant que Stiles soufflait un maximum pour ne plus avoir d'air dans ses poumons. Au signe d'Erick il cola ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles senti qu'il avait une haleine de menthe poivrée. Dès qu'il eut finit. Aidé de Lydia qui maintenant la tête de Derek il souffla l'intégralité de l'air dans les paumons de Derek.

Dès que Stiles se retira Erick mit sa main sur le cœur de l'Alpha, ferma les yeux et murmura : « sushchestvovat »

Stiles ressenti une drôle de sensation, il regarda autour de lui et vu une fine pellicule de neige s'envoler comme si un vent léger avait soufflé tout autour de Derek. Une sorte d'onde de choc se propageait doucement autour d'eux. Stiles entendit tout à coup Derek prendre une profonde inspiration.

« _Derek._ » Stiles se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

« _Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_ » Derek regardait Erick.

« _Une meute doit se serrer les coudes et s'entraider. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Stiles m'a aidé._ »

« _Tu es devenu un loup ?_ »

« _Oui grâce à toi, enfin, à tes dents. C'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir, et j'étais prêt à te donner ma vie._ »

« _Tu peux me redire ce que tu m'as dit avant que je meure ?_ » Derek baissa le regard et semblait dubitatif. « _C'est étrange de parler de sa propre mort au passé._ »

« _Derek, je t'aime._ »

Derek se redressa pour embrasser Stiles. La meute revint de près de leur Alpha. Elle était complète et de bonne humeur de le retrouver. Seul Erick semblait un peu plus distant. Derek le remarqua, c'est sans doute ça qu'elle voulait me dire quand elle m'expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la totalité. Son attention se reporta sur son humain, ou plutôt sur son louveteau. Stiles n'est plus un humain, Derek allait devoir lui expliquer comme gérer son loup, bien qu'avec l'Isatis dans la meute il n'y aura aucun problème. Il attrapa la tête de Stiles dans ses mains et l'embrassa encore, et encore, et encore, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

De retour au manoir des Hale il était temps pour tout le monde de se remettre de ses émotions. Derek n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles, il ne pouvait pas rester trop loin de lui, il était toujours coller à lui. Lydia s'éclipsa de l'effervescence et suivi Danny qui l'appelait. Elle arriva dehors et le suivi dans le froid du mois de février. Elle vit que Danny l'amenait à Erick, il était assis sur un rocher de regardait le ciel, ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre du loup.

« _Erick, parle-moi s'il te plait, ne te mu pas de ce silence._ »

Erick resta de marbre et continua de fixer le ciel.

« _Erick, quelles sont les conséquences de l'acte que tu as fait avec Stiles sur Derek ?_ »

« _Erick, avec Lydia on essaye de t'aider et de comprendre._ »

Il baissa les yeux et souffla. « _J'ai fait ce qui est interdit de faire. J'ai ramené quelqu'un à la vie._ »

« _Et ?_ »

« _C'est interdit Lydia. Quand un loup, ou n'importe quelle créature fait ce genre de chose, il est damné._ »

« _Il ne s'est rien passé avec Derek, et avec toi non plus, peut-être que ce n'est pas obligatoire._ »

« _Lydia nous sommes des loups et donc lié à la lune. Lors de la prochaine pleine lune Stiles deviendra un loup à part entière, nous serons revendiqués par Derek, et toute mon humanité va disparaître. Tout est lié à la lune._ »

« _Tu seras un déchu comme Derek l'a expliqué._ »

« _Non, un déchu c'est un loup de l'ordre qui se renie et suit le chaos. Je deviendrai un loup des ténèbres, un loup méchant quoi._ »

« _Tu es loyal Erick._ »

« _Oui Danny, mon alignement est l'ordre loyal – bon._ »

« _Donc tu deviendras l'ordre loyal mauvais c'est exacte._ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Et si tu restes loyal à tes principes à ton alpha et ceux de Derek. Tu ne seras pas un loup des ténèbres._ »

« _Ce n'est pas aussi facile._ »

« _Mais…_ » Lydia semblait horrifié. « _Derek à fait pareil pour toi, il va avoir le même problème ?_ »

« _Non car en mourant le charme a été rompu._ »

« _Mais il revit maintenant._ »

« _Exacte, mais il n'aura pas les effets secondaire, on ne peut pas ressusciter cet effet._ »

« _Nous on veut t'aider, on va en parler à Derek, on trouvera une solution._ »

« _Lydia j'ai été entrainé et former pour détruire toute menace, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire._ »

« _Tu te détruiras c'est ça._ »

Erick regarda Danny dans les yeux. Danny n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse, il la connaissait. Erick n'hésiterai pas se détruire pour éviter de nuire.

« _C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune._ »

« _Dans trois semaine Danny, donc il nous reste trois semaines pour trouver une solution._ »

« _Ça ne sert à rien. On ne peut pas rompre quelque chose d'aussi puissant._ »

« _Fait-nous confiance pour une fois._ »

Erick acquiesça et regarda une nouvelle fois vers le ciel. Il était devenu immobile comme une statue. Danny était sûr, Erick profitait de ses derniers instants à vivre.

Derek se senti seul dans le lit. Où pouvait encore être Stiles. Il ouvrit un œil à contre cœur, et vit Stiles devant le miroir, il essayait sans doute de se transformer en loup.

« _Stiles vient te recoucher._ »

« _Non toi, il faut que tu te lèves, on est le matin, et j'ai cours._ »

« _Il n'est que cinq heure._ »

« _Et alors, je suis reposé et en pleine forme._ »

Derek se retourna dans ses couvertures et grogna pour faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il avait encore envie de dormir. Il fut surtout réveillé en sursaut quand Stiles grogna assez fort dans son oreille.

« _Alors le loup mal léché, tu n'es plus le seul à pouvoir répondre par des grognements._ »

« _Tu as l'air d'apprécier ta nouvelle condition._ »

« _Non ce n'est pas ça, j'apprécie être avec toi et savoir que maintenant plus rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin._ »

« _Tu n'es encore qu'un louveteau tu vas devoir apprendre à te battre et a te service de ce nouveau corps._ »

« _Ne me sous-estime pas trop, bon je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner avec Peter, il a l'air d'être déjà levé._ » Stiles tendait l'oreille.

Derek le regarda partir, Stiles avait l'air de bien accepter sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou. Derek aussi, il n'a plus cette boule au ventre de faire attention de le blesser car ce n'est plus un simple humain, il n'a plus cette peur qu'un autre loup le morde, ni celle qu'il ne puisse survivre à la morsure du loup.

Derek descendit, et suivait l'odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. Il trouva à table Lydia et Erick, ce dernier souffrait souvent d'insomnie, tandis que Lydia refaisait sa manucure. Peter et Stiles s'affairait en cuisine. En regardant Lydia il s'est dit que s'il ne la connaissait pas, il se dirait que c'est une fille superficielle avec comme seule prétention de trouver un bon parti. Il sourit intérieurement, sachant très bien de quoi était capable Lydia, surtout de son intelligence.

Il arriva doucement derrière Stiles et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles se retourna pour embrasser Derek.

« _Je dois vraiment t'apprendre à rétracter tes dents._ »

Stiles lui souris, ses crocs dépassait un peu ses autres dents d'environ un demi-centimètre.

« _Essaye de t'imaginer que ta dentition est une douce vague. Imagine flottant sur l'eau ou tout est calme, tu es serein et apaisé._ »

« _Derek je suis hyperactif, comment veux-tu que je sois calme._ »

« _Il le faut sinon tu vas te faire repérer._ »

« _J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir les crocs sortis._ »

« _Mais tu les as._ »

« _Derek, c'est inutile, il ne pourra jamais les rétracter plus._ »

« _C'est mal connaître Stiles ça. En plus avec la capacité que tu nous donnes, il arrivera à bien maîtriser son côté loup._ »

« _Je n'en doute pas, il le maîtrisera bien, même si je ne suis pas dans la meute._ »

« _Ne dit pas ça, tu es le bienvenu dans la meute._ »

« _Je suis désolé Stiles, je pense que j'ai oublié de ressuscité les neurones de Derek._ »

« _En fait Erick, faut que tu évites les sous-entendu avec Derek quand il est en présence de Stiles, ses neurones migrent dans le bas ventre masculin._ » Lydia n'avait même pas levé les yeux de la pose du vernis à ongle. Elle étendit son bras pour avoir un peu de recul et mieux regarder son travail. « _Derek, il faut que tu saches que Stiles est un Isatis, tout comme Erick et que donc il ne pourra pas rétracter ses dents._ »

« _QUOI ?_ » Aussi bien Stiles que Derek avaient répondus ensemble.

« _Inutile de crier c'est ainsi._ » Lydia retourna à la pose du vernis et Erick dans son livre.

Stiles se mit face à Erick, et baisse le livre pour le regarder et lui parler. Il regarda le livre un instant.

« _C'est quoi pour un livre ?_ »

« _Un roman policier, c'est d'Alexandra Marinina._ »

« _C'est quoi pour une écriture ?_ »

Lydia, Derek et Peter s'étaient approché, il est vrai que le livre était écrit dans une écriture assez étrange. Ce n'était pas des lettres normales.

« _C'est écrit en Russe pourquoi cette question ?_ »

« _Attend, tu sais lire le russe ?_ » Lydia paraissait étrangement surprise, tous comme les trois autres. « _C'est pour ça que tu as traduit une partie du livre de Jackson sur les protéines de synthèse pour loup-garou._ »

« _Ben oui, j'ai pas traduit 5 pages en dessinant tous les caractères sur Google traduction._ »

« _Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?_ »

« _Je n'en voyais pas l'importance puis je pensais que vous le saviez._ »

« _Non on ne le savait pas, tu caches quoi d'autre à ton Alpha._ »

« _Derek, inutile d'avoir son ton si formel, c'est pas ma faute si tes neurones sont dans ta queue et non dans ta tête. J'ai vécu 102 ans en Russie, j'ai appris la langue, enfin je la parlais déjà avant, mais les 102 ans devaient vraiment vous mettre sur la voie._ »

« _Ne fait pas attention à Derek, tu pourrais traduire le livre que Jackson à amener ?_ »

« _Pourquoi faire ?_ »

« _Ça pourrait nous apprendre des choses sur les loups._ »

« _Non, ce livre est une mauvaise reproduction du livre de la lune de sang. Il ne vous servira à rien._ »

« _C'est quoi le livre de la lune de sang ?_ »

« _C'est une légende. Un livre qui regrouperait des informations sur les loups, leur histoires, leurs pouvoirs et autre. Ilda le cherchait âprement, mais n'a jamais pu le trouver, enfin certain dise qu'elle l'aurait trouvé et aurait retranscrit dans un livre ce qu'elle s'en souvenait._ »

« _Tu ne nous dit pas tout._ »

Erick se leva et fit face à Derek. « _Non je ne te dis pas tout, une partie de mon passée est douloureuse, j'ai vécu des débordements avec ce genre de chose, elle vous dépasse, comme elle me dépasse aussi. Ilda a joué avec le feu à tel point que l'union des créatures surnaturelles a lancé son armée contre elle. Je connais des choses mais j'ai fait le serment de les taire. Mes connaissances me suivront dans la tombe._ »

« _Calme-toi. Pourquoi tes yeux sont noirs ?_ » Effectivement les yeux d'Erick avaient pris une teinte noire. Ils ne brillaient pas comme ceux d'un loup, son iris était tout simplement devenu noir.

« _Je vais m'aéré, désolé._ » Erick parti prestement pour prendre l'air.

Lydia interpella Derek et lui expliqua les conséquences de l'acte qu'il avait posé sur lui pour le ramener à la vie. Derek ne pouvait avoir une telle conséquence suite à son propre décès. Il a fait ça pour ne pas que ce soit Stiles qui subisse la damnation. Il était aussi prêt à mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas devenir une menace.

Ça faisait maintenant bientôt deux semaine que la meute de Derek cherchait comment éviter la malédiction et aider Erick, tout était infructueux. Erick ne s'entrainait plus chez Derek, il restait à la salle de sport comme ça devait être à son habitude. Au moins il était avec Nathalia qui pourrait le surveiller se disait Derek. Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs de loups. Plus il essayait, moins il y arrivait et plus il râlait. Stiles de par sa nature pouvait se contrôler, mais entre contrôler ses dons pour ne pas qu'il déborde et apprendre à s'en servir, il y avait un monde de différence. Il comprenait enfin les difficultés de Scott avait pu éprouver pour arriver au niveau qu'il est.

C'était le soir, le lendemain, Lydia allait passer le weekend chez Derek, un weekend de plus qui ne servirait à rien. Rien n'expliquait réellement à quoi pouvait bien faire référence l'acte d'Erick. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par une personne toquant à sa fenêtre.

« _Stiles ?_ »

« _Salut Lydia, oui c'est plus pratique la vitesse d'un loup pour venir, puis au moins, personne ne sait que je pointe le bout de mon nez dehors._ »

« _Du museaux plutôt._ »

« _Oui !_ »

« _Que me vaut cette visite ?_ »

« _Attend, je vais chercher Allison._ »

« _Allison ?_ » Lydia n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Stiles avait de nouveau sauté par la fenêtre, un instant plutôt tard il réapparait avec Allison sur son dos.

« _Allison ? Tu n'es pas avec Scott ?_ »

« _Si on veut résoudre cette malédiction, il faut que nous retravaillons ensemble. Comme avant, enfin pas entre humain, mais entre petit groupe, on avançait bien mieux._ »

Lydia et Stiles firent signe d'acceptation

« _J'ai une information assez étrange. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le lien entre mon père et Erick, vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai pu trouver._ »

Lydia et Stiles l'invitèrent à continuer.

« _Il existe une sorte d'organisation qui régule les loups pour préserver leur secret, Erick en faisait partie d'où ses connaissances. Mon père est entré dans cette organisation vers Noël. Au moment de l'attaque, j'ai regardé aussi, une tombe a été pillée, une personne qui est morte peu de temps avant, la doyenne de la faculté de math de l'université ou Erick travail, et tu ne devineras pas qui y travaille aussi, Nathalia Hills, elle dirige une sorte de cellule psychologique. C'est une directeur de rechercher en pédopsychiatrie._ »

« _Comment sais-tu tout ça._ »

« _J'ai demandé à Stiles de pirater le mot de passe de l'ordi de mon père, j'ai récupéré par mal de document sur le centre qu'Ilda tenait, sur elle, et sur la guerre froide._ »

« _Là je ne vois pas le rapport._ »

« _C'était une course aux armements, mais Allison, explique nous ce que ça fait là._ »

« _Ils ont utilisé les loups comme arme et tout le côté surnaturelle. Il existe un lieu où les recherches jugées trop dangereuse ont été cachée. Il y en a en Russie, et d'autre ici aux Etats-Unis, devinez quel livre en fait partie ?_ »

« _Le livre de la lune de sang ?_ » Stiles et Lydia avaient parlé d'une même voix.

« _Par contre je ne sais pas où ces recherches sont cachée._ »

« _Et si le docteur Deaton le savait ? C'est une sorte d'expert en loup. Il sait sans doute quelque chose ?_ »

« _Stiles, être experts en loups ne veut pas dire connaître où le gouvernement a bien pu cacher des recherches sur les loups._ »

« _Et… Et s'il savait comment empêcher cette malédiction de se produire._ »

« _Je ne pense pas réellement, mais on peut toujours lui poser la question, ça ne coute rien de demander._ »

« _On ira demain ? Ça va pour vous ? Lydia, Stiles ?_ »

« _Aucuns soucis !_ »

« _On ne va quand même pas sécher les cours, même si moi ou Lydia pouvons nous le permettre, ce n'est pas ton cas Allison._ »

« _On peut y aller après les cours._ »

« _Demain c'est vendredi et on va chez Derek après._ »

Stiles avait baissé les yeux et regardait ses mains, il semblait très gêné.

« _Stiles, tu dois obligatoirement y aller après les cours, Derek passe toutes les nuits avec toi de toute façon._ »

« _Oui mais._ »

« _On doit le faire, pour Erick, et je te rappelle qu'il est dans ta meute, et aussi que c'est lui le seul moyen pour toi d'évoluer, tu es un Isatis, au même titre que lui. La pleine lune est dans dix jours, on n'a pas trop le temps._ »

« _Oui c'est vrai, après les cours on va directement chez Deaton._ »

La journée leur parue longue, trop longue. La côte surexcité de Stiles couplé à son impatiente failli le faire coller, heureusement que Lydia a réussi à le tirer d'affaire afin de ne pas retarder leur visite au vétérinaire.

Arrivé chez le vétérinaire, ils virent le Docteur Deaton entrain d'aider une personne à faire entrer un cheval dans le van afin de le faire rentrer chez lui. Après avoir salué et souhaité bonne route à son client le Docteur vint vers eux.

« _Bonjour les enfants, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ »

« _On aimerait savoir quelque chose._ »

« _Venez entrer, ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, tu ne risques rien avec le sorbier._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Oui, le sorbier n'a pas beaucoup d'effet sur les Isatis._ »

Les deux filles regardèrent Stiles. Celui-ci leur fit comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'en avait pas parlé.

« _Tu sais Stiles, je sais reconnaître un loup-garou quand j'en rencontre un. Je sais par Erick que c'était écrit que tu seras un Isatis._ »

« _Comment ça écrit ? Il connait le futur ?_ »

« _En quelque sorte, Lydia, oui il savait que Stiles dans le cas d'une morsure deviendrait un Isatis. A la base, sa mission était de l'en empêcher, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas, et je pense que même lui l'ignore._ »

« _Comment pouvait-il connaître l'avenir ?_ »

« _Lydia, je sais aussi que tu as des visions d'un avenir proche._ »

Stiles et Allison la regardèrent avec le même regard que les filles ont posé sur Stiles un peu plutôt.

« _Erick l'a découvert et me l'a dit. Sache que tu n'es pas la seule pouvoir voir ce genre de chose._ »

« _Je suppose que l'organisation dont faisait partie Erick a des personnes comme Lydia et sans doute plus puissantes_. »

« _Exacte, mais Lydia, sache que l'avenir n'est pas immuable, le simple faite d'en parler ou même de le voir peut le modifier. Je suppose que tu ne vois pas non plus le déroulement final, tu as vu Erick blessé et Derek le tuer, mais tu n'as pas vu que c'était pour l'aider._

« _Les deux trois visions que j'ai eues se sont réalisées._ »

« _Tu apprendras à les comprendre. Sinon pourquoi étiez-vous venu._ »

« _Que connaissez-vous sur la renaissance._ »

« _Je suppose que tu parles de la malédiction du sortilège de résurrection. Sache qu'il n'y a pas de remède. Erick le sait très bien et il était au courant de ce qui allait se passer._ »

« _Et pour Derek ?_ »

« _Il est mort entre temps, et donc n'a eu aucune conséquence._ »

« _Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider Erick ?_ »

« _Rien, il sait ce qu'il a à faire._ »

« _Il va se suicider ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas lui._ »

« _Expliquez-nous comment fonctionne ce sortilège comme vous l'appelez._ »

Dans l'histoire de toutes les civilisations quel que soit leur croyances, leurs us et coutumes, elles ont toujours eu une peur de la mort et le besoin de croire en la vie éternelle. Que ce soit par dans un paradis, dans la réincarnation ou autre. Les Dieux des civilisations antiques en sont la preuve, prenez par exemple Osiris qui a été tué et découpé par son Seth, son frère, mais qui est toujours vivant grâce à la momification d'Anubis, et c'est un court résumé. Alors pourquoi les loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles échapperaient à cette règle. Ils ont été humains à un moment. Oui l'espérance de vie d'un loup-garou est très supérieure à celle d'un être humain. En fait, personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il en est. Souvent ils sont tués avant.

Plus le temps à passer, et plus cette peur de l'au-delà à forcer ces personnes à entrer dans des sphères de la nature jamais explorées. Ils ont réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement du côté loup et donc à l'utiliser à leur propre escient. Les loups sont liés par le sang, et la malédiction, donc oui, si on l'abreuve en malédiction en lui donnant du sang d'un autre loup puis qu'on relance ces fonctions vitales c'est fort possible qu'il revienne à la vie. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, toute action entraine une réaction. Inverser le cours naturelle de la vie, soit naître, vivre, mourir, est une aberration. La personne qui porte un tel acte meure alors à la place de celle qu'il ressuscite.

« _Je ne comprends pas bien, Erick est toujours vivant._ »

« _Il a plusieurs façon de mourir. Ici c'est l'humanité qui meure. Il ne reste plus que les pulsions brutes, à l'état pur, donc survivre, ce nourrir et ainsi de suite._ »

« _On ne devient pas forcément mauvais !_ »

« _Si tu ôtes le surmoi du moi, il ne reste que le ça._ »

« _J'ai rien compris._ »

« _En deux mots Allison, c'est Freudien. On est composé de trois choses, le ça, l'inconscient c'est le siège de toutes nos pulsions, bonne comme mauvaise. Le surmoi est toutes les règles édictées par la société, et le moi, c'est ta personnalité, l'équilibre entre le ça et le surmoi._ »

« _Merci Lydia, mais je ne comprends pas trop._ »

« _Il n'aura aucune limité, ne différenciera pas le bien du mal, il ne fera que faire ce qu'il veut, un peu comme un animal primaire._ »

« _Merci Stiles, je comprends mieux._ »

« _Docteur, Erick avait l'air de voir ça plus négativement que ça._ »

« _A ton avis Lydia, un loup-garou mange quoi ?_ »

« _Ahh oui donc pour se nourrir il attaquera sans vergogne les humains. Nous aussi, il nous attaquera si on menace son territoire ou si on protège les humains car on l'empêchera de se nourrir._ »

« _Et en ce qui concerne son alignement loyal. Il sera juste loyal mauvais au lieu de loyal bon, il peut rester loyal à Derek et ses principes._ »

« _C'est plus compliqué que ça Stiles._ »

« _Il a dit pareil, alors maintenant on a besoin d'explication._ »

« _Retenez d'abord que quoi que vous fassiez, Erick ne sera plus jamais le même. Si vous souhaitez qu'il ne se détruise pas, il n'y a qu'une solution. Derek doit former un nouvel Alpha._ »

« _Il ne doit plus être l'Alpha ?_ » les trois ados restèrent un peu pantois devant les propos du Docteur.

« _Non, il doit devenir un Maître Alpha, soit un Alpha d'Alpha. En aidant un de ses loups à le devenir, il pourra s'aider lui-même à en devenir un._ »

« _Il sera plus puissant ?_ »

« _Avec une meute d'Alpha il y a de forte chance._ » Lydia expliqua ça à Stiles comme si ça devait couler de source et donc d'une logique implacable, ce dont elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

« _Que se passera-t-il si Derek devient un maître Alpha ?_ » Allison laissa Stiles et Lydia se chamailler comme à leur habitude.

« _Il ne sera pas une sorte de bête qui cherche à assouvir ses besoin vitaux, mais alors il passera du côté obscure si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il reste à Derek d'arriver à le faire entrer dans sa meute au moment de la revendication, car une autre personne attend ce moment avec impatience, surtout d'avoir un Isatis aligné en Loyal – Mauvais._ »

« _Ilda_ » murmura Allison. Elle essaya de récupérer l'attention de Stiles et Lydia partis tous les deux dans une joute verbale agaçante. « _Il faut aider Derek pour que Scott devienne un Alpha._ »

« _Pourquoi pas Peter, il était déjà un Alpha._ »

« _Je vous le déconseille. Peter peut toujours devenir un Alpha, mais si Derek n'est pas prêt à devenir un Maître Alpha, il va y avoir un conflit pour la place du chef. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Peter serai redevenu un Alpha, il peut le faire, je pense qu'il laisse la place à Derek._ »

« _Scott à plus d'expérience qu'Isaac, c'est donc sur lui qu'on doit miser._ »

« _Au fait, Docteur, on fait comment ?_ »

« _Je ne peux pas vous aider, et vous ne le pourrez pas avec Derek. Il doit faire ce chemin seul._ »

« _J'ai lu qu'en étant un Isatis, l'Alpha devient un maître Alpha._ »

« _Alors Stiles, en premier lieu, avoir la capacité de le devenir et le devenir sont deux choses différentes. Oui il peut le devenir car tu le renforces, mais il doit apprendre comment faire. Deuxièmement tu ne lui offriras cette possibilité qu'au moment où tu seras pleinement loup-garou et pleinement dans sa meute. C'est pareil pour Erick, il n'est pas revendiqué complétement._ »

« _Donc il doit le devenir avant la pleine lune, soit dans moins de deux semaines, on ne va pas y arriver._ »

« _Non, mais on peut l'expliquer à Erick, il ne mettra pas fin à ses jours comme ça, et puis Derek deviendra un Maître Alpha._ »

« _Non Allison, Erick sera devenu une bête sauvage entre temps._ »

« _Au fait docteur, on revendique comme un loup ?_ »

« _En chassant ensemble Lydia, Derek l'avait expliqué à Scott quand c'est Peter qui le cherchait. Mais… Mais… Je n'ai jamais vu Derek chasser avec ses autres loups ?_ »

« _Non il n'y a pas besoin ils avaient déjà fait le choix de le rejoindre donc à la pleine lune suivante, Derek n'a pas eu à les revendiquer de force, ça c'est fait tout seul. Il faut que tu saches que c'est très nébuleux._ »

« _Docteur, une dernier question. Est-ce que Derek pourra devenir un Maître Alpha avant la pleine lune, enfin est-ce qu'il peut en devenir un sans Isatis pleinement revendiqué ?_ »

« _Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas là. J'ai confiance en Derek, et la famille Hale est bien plus puissante que ce que tu peux l'imaginer._ »

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Chapitre un peu plus dur à écrire, suite à une petite perte en imagination.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra la meute entrainer Derek pour devenir un Maître Alpha. Comme quoi il n'y a pas lui qui entraine les autres. Le prochaine chapitre s'intitulera le Maître Alpha, comme quoi pas de surprise.

Au fait, je n'allais quand même pas laisser Derek à l'état de cadavre non plus.


	15. Chapter 13: Un futur incertain

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Oui, j'ai changé le titre

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un futur incertain.

La soirée et le passage chez le docteur Deaton n'avaient soulevé que plus de question. Comment aider Derek à devenir un maître Alpha, comment aider Derek à faire de Scott un Alpha. Même Derek ignorait ce qu'était un maître Alpha, et qu'il pouvait en être un. Une seule phrase avait réconforté les trois ados. Savoir que la famille Hale était bien plus puissante que ce qu'il pouvait le croire et que ce qu'il avait vu depuis.

Les trois adolescents arrivèrent un peu plus tard que prévu au manoir des Hale. Ils purent aussi remarquer que la voiture d'Erick était là, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Lui devait connaître ce qu'était un maître Alpha. Il avait une connaissance de la mythologie et du côté des loups supérieures à la leur et sans doute même aux bestiaires en leur possession. Il devait surtout poser les bonnes questions afin qu'il évite de se rebiffer et de les envoyer sur les roses.

Arrivé, Derek ne leur firent pas de remarque sur le retard. Il leur expliqua aussi que Danny avait réussi à le convaincre de venir ce week-end chez Derek. Erick avait aussi décidé de laisser une chance à la meute et à l'intelligence de Stiles et Lydia pour trouver une solution.

Lydia s'installa dans le salon avec Stiles, Danny et Erick était en pleine partie d'un jeu vidéo sur l'écranté géant installé par Stiles.

« _Erick, je peux te poser une question ?_ »

« _Pas besoin de te répondre, je sais très bien que tu la posera quand même._ »

Lydia sourit intérieur, c'est vrai qu'elle ne posait cette première question que dans un but de politesse, car même s'il aurait dit non, elle l'aurait posée quand même. Erick attendait, mais n'avait pas de tout décoller les yeux du jeu vidéo.

« _Comment peut-on aider Derek à devenir un maître Alpha._ »

« _Je suppose que vous avez posé la question au Docteur Deaton, donc vous avez aussi la réponse, personne ne peut aider un Alpha à devenir un maître Alpha._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Chaque chemin est unique en fonction de la personne. C'est un chemin que Derek doit découvrir, et c'est un chemin qui lui sera propre en fonction de son vécu, de sa vie et ainsi de suite._ »

« _Si on connait le chemin qu'il doit prendre, on peut l'aider ?_ »

Erick décolla les yeux de son écran et regardait Lydia étrangement, elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de la sonder.

« _Je pense que ce que tu veux faire n'est premièrement pas une bonne idée, et deuxièmement, ça ne servira en rien Derek._ »

Derek arriva dans le salon au son de son nom et demanda ce qu'il se passe. Lydia résuma la situation à Derek. Erick allait devenir une bête sauvage si Derek ne parvenait pas en seulement quelques jours à devenir un maître alpha, soit un alpha d'alpha. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Peter.

« _Inutile de me regarder, je ne peux pas t'expliquer comme le devenir, je n'en suis pas un et je ne suis pas destiné non plus à en devenir un._ »

« _Tu peux devenir un Alpha…_ » Derek fut interrompu pas son oncle.

« _Si je redeviens un Alpha, il y aura un conflit pour garder la meute, tu n'es pas un maître alpha, sinon je le serai, et je le sentirai. Je pense que tu peux en devenir un, mais il faut des années à un loup pour arriver à une telle maître et une telle puissance._ »

« _Derek, il faut que tu saches une chose sur les loups lunaires, comme Stiles et moi. Notre force dépend principalement de celle de notre alpha. Nous ne développons toute notre puissance que si notre Alpha est un maître alpha. Si tu n'es qu'un simple alpha, tu ne pourras pas voir deux loups comme nous dans ta meute, ils vont peu à peu s'affaiblir jusqu'à mourir. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas récupérer mes forces et que Stiles n'arrive pas à ce servir aussi facilement de ses nouveaux dons._ »

« _Erick, tu as dit à plusieurs reprises que Derek était plus puissant que ce que tu ne le pensais que tu l'avais souvent sous-estimé, mais par contre ici tu dis qu'il n'est pas assez puissant._ »

« _Derek est plus puissant que beaucoup d'Alpha, et même que certain maître Alpha, mais le fait d'avoir plusieurs loups, spéciaux on va dire, demande un autre type de chef._ »

Derek ne se sentait plus aussi bien, alors qu'il pensait que les choses s'étaient améliorée, ce n'était pas le cas, il fut renvoyer à sa propre faiblesse. Ou plutôt à son manque d'évolution. Il devait non seulement gérer une meute qui s'attaquait à la sienne, mais aussi les conflits entre la sienne et les difficultés avec les faiblesses des uns et les forces des autres. A tout cela s'ajoutait également le besoin d'évoluer vers une autre lui, vers une sorte d'autre forme de loup.

« _Derek, ne fait pas cette tête-là, j'ai sans doute une solution, mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour l'explorer._ »

Erick rappela à Lydia que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. La soirée fut très étrange pour Stiles, il n'arrivait pas à capter l'attention de Derek, il se sentait ignoré par lui. Derek était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarquait pas Stiles. Il attendit son Alpha plusieurs heures dans sa chambre, mais en vain. Il ne savait pas du tout où était parti Derek, il avait sans doute besoin de prendre un peu l'air et Stiles avait besoin de faire un peu ses nerfs. C'est tout naturellement qu'il descendit à la salle d'entrainement.

Ce qui le fut moi c'est de voir Lydia entrain de faire des mélanges de drôle de chose, il était pourtant près de 2 heures du matin.

« _Lydia tu es encore debout à cette heure-ci ?_ »

« _Oui, j'essaye de comprendre, mais je sais pas comment faire._ »

« _Explique ?_ »

« _J'arrive à avoir des flashs du futur, et je pense que si j'arrivais à voir comment Derek allait devenir un maître Alpha, ça pourrait nous être utile, tu ne penses pas ?_ »

« _Erick pense que c'est dangereux._ »

« _Oui, mais je ne suis pas Erick, et moi je suis prête à prendre le risque._ »

Lydia continua à lire les notes qu'Erick avait données sur une prétendue mixture qui pourrait augmenter les forces d'un loup. Elle n'en était pas un, mais si ça marchait aussi sur son don, qui à la base doit se développer en étant un loup.

« _Lydia, ça marche ?_ »

« _J'ai fait tout à la perfection, et tu sais à quel point je suis perfectionniste, et ça ne marche pas._ »

Stiles prit une sorte de bol dans lequel était la mixture qui devait avoir les effets. « _Il te manque sans doute le côté un peu magique, à l'opposé du sorbier qui l'annule._ » Stiles prit le couteau posé sur la table et se piqua le bout du doigt et fit tomber une goutte de sang. Etrangement à son contacte, le liquide qui avait une couleur verdâtre prit aussitôt une légère teinte dorée.

Stiles regardait Lydia « _On teste ?_ »

Lydia prit le bol et bu directement une gorgée, ça avait un gout assez agréable, un peu comme un cocktail de fruit de la passion. Stiles suivit Lydia et le gouta également. C'était agréable, comme Lydia l'avait décrit.

« _Ça fait effet, tu vois quelque chose ?_ »

« _Non, et toi tu te sent plus, enfin plus puissant._ »

« _Non j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne_ »

« _Ben moi aussi, enfin, c'est plutôt lourde, je dormirais bien._ »

Lydia s'évanouit, Stiles essaya de s'approcher pour la réveiller, mais se sentait lui aussi partir, et de la même façon qui Lydia il tomba évanouit.

Il sentait que quelqu'un le secoua pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et vu Lydia. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'était pas du tout dans la salle de Derek, il était dans une sorte de bibliothèque.

« _Ça m'a fait la même impression, je ne sais pas trop où on est._ »

Stiles observa Lydia, elle était différente. Ses cheveux était coiffé en tresse, elle avait l'air un peu plus âgée, plus femme, ce qui ne lui allait pas mal. Elle ressemblait un peu aux mannequins des magazines. Elle avait un chemisier blanc d'où sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser dehors, elle avait aussi une petite jupe bleu jeans, et chaussure à talon.

« _Heu Lydia, on dirait une écolière tout droit sorti d'un film porno._ »

Elle lui tendit un miroir : « _regarde-toi avant de parler._ »

Stiles aussi avait l'air différent, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en brosse et il avait les pointes de ses cheveux avec des reflets bleues. Il avait également les oreilles percées avec dans chacune d'elle un brillant. Sa chemise blanche était fort ouverte, il avait aussi un tatouage sur le torse représentant un loup bleu dont la mâchoire était recouverte de sang. Il avait un pantalon noir assez étrange. Il était fort moulant, et il y avait plusieurs sortes de plaque de métal.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, sans doute…_ »

Lydia n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Danny venait de leur tomber dessus. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir un peu changé. Ses cheveux souvent coiffé à la perfection l'étaient à la brosse. Il avait un T-Shirt blanc moulant, tout comme son jeans qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination, mais ne le laissait pas envieux. Son jeans était délavé et légèrement déchiré.

Un groupe de fille passa près d'eux, Lydia vit les yeux de Danny devenir argentée, mais pas trop, puis ils reprirent une couleur normale.

« _Elles ont peur de nous, elles pensent que nous somme étrange._ » Il laissa échapper un petit rire négligé.

« _Ce ne sont que des pouffes Danny, à moins qu'elle ne t'intéresse._ » Lydia prit un ton négligé.

« _Faut bien qu'on se nourrisse._ »

Danny était devenu un loup garou comme Stiles, mais il ne semblait pas aussi tempéré que les autres.

« _Bon je vais en cours, vous ferez mieux de ne pas trainer, Erick, ne vous fera aucun traitement de faveur._ »

Lydia ne comprenait pas réellement de quoi voulait parler Danny. Avec Stiles elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte de sortie de la bibliothèque, il passa près d'un groupe d'élève en roulant un peu des mécaniques.

Les élèves avaient l'air plus vieux que ceux de l'école qu'ils fréquentaient.

« _Lydia, tu penses qu'on est dans le futur ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un morceau de mémoire._ »

Lydia ne le savait pas plus que lui. Elle était tout aussi perdue. Elle fouilla dans le sac à côté d'elle qui devait être le sien. Elle y trouva différent objet personnel, des syllabus de cours et un planning. Stiles fit pareil, il y trouva le même planning, il semblerait qu'il soit tous les deux dans la même section.

« _Il semble qu'on doit inscrit en droit, enfin dans cette section, nous sommes apparemment en seconde année, et nous avons comme cours…_ » Stiles continuait de parcourir l'horaire des yeux. Il avait l'air assez compliqué dans le genre.

« _Cours de médecine légale avec le professeur Matthews. Oui c'est Erick qui le donne. J'espère que tout ira bien, tu sais où se trouve le labo 7 ?_ »

« _Non, je suppose qu'on est sensé le savoir ?_ »

Lydia acquiesça au vu de la date, ils avaient déjà eu cours de médecine légale, mais elle ignorait autant que Stiles où pouvait bien se trouver l'endroit des cours.

« _Et si on suivait Danny._ »

« _Si je me rappelle bien, Danny, souhaitait plus se lancer dans la psychologie._ »

« _Oui, mais Erick est enfin…_ »

« _On verra bien, bon, on y va, on va essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas un plan quelque part._ »

Ils firent quelques pas dans les couloirs avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il semble que plusieurs années se soient écoulées. Ils avaient fini leurs études aux lycées et avaient commencé l'université. Ils y étaient déjà venus pour aider des personnes à voler une recette.

Lydia consultait le plan à l'accueil pendant de Stiles regardait autour de lui. Beaucoup de personne les regardait, certain les dévoraient du regard. C'est vrai qu'en deux, trois ans, ils avaient bien changé, ils étaient devenus plus désirables qu'avant. D'autant plus qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'ils soient toujours dans le peloton de tête au niveau des cours.

Lydia tira Stiles de ses réflexions pour se diriger vers leur classe de cours, ou plutôt laboratoire.

« _C'est désagréable tous ces chuchotements._ »

« _Avec l'habitude on arrive à les occulter de notre tête, Derek a déjà essayé de me l'apprendre, mais je n'y suis pas encore arrivé._ »

« _Arrête, je ne suis pas une louve._ »

« _Pourquoi pas, si Danny en est devenu un, pourquoi Derek n'aurait pas fait pareil avec toi ?_ »

« _Parce que Peter a déjà essayé, et que ça n'a pas marché, alors pourquoi avec lui ça fonctionnera ?_ »

« _Parce qu'il est plus puissant, et qu'il a deux isatis dans sa meute._ »

« _Je n'en suis pas convaincue._ »

« _Tu penses qu'on va voir les autres ?_ »

Ils venaient d'arriver au local prévu pour les cours, mais étaient un peu en avance. D'autres élèves étaient là et parlaient dans leur coin. Lydia arrivait à tout comprendre. Ils étaient assez exciter car il y allait avoir un cadavre à analyser avec le professeur Matthews et le professeur Staniklova. Elle était médecin légiste et donnait cours en faculté de médecine, c'était la première fois qu'il allait la voir.

« _Je ne pense pas Stiles, Danny s'oriente vers la psychologie, Isaac la finance. Si je me souviens bien, Scott voulait aller vers vétérinaire et Allison vers l'archéologie._ »

« _Comment sais-tu tout ça ?_ »

« _Je leur ai posés la question lors des ateliers._ »

Erick arriva quelques instants plus tard, il était suivi par une grande femme blonde habillée avec un tablier d'autopsie. Erick n'avait pas changé. Il était habillé de façon professeur. Il portait un costume noir et des basquets blancs, avec sa chemise dont un pan sortait de son pantalon, son look ressemblait un peu à celui du temps de la prohibition. Il avait ses lunettes qui bien qu'elle soit de vue ressemblait plus à des lunettes de soleil non teintées. Stiles fit remarquer à Lydia qu'elles sont à teinte automatique.

« _Stiles, je ne me souvenais pas qu'Erick mettait des lunettes._ »

« _La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était sur une enquête de mon père, il en avait._ »

« _On l'a déjà vu chez Derek, et je t'assure qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir des problèmes de vue._ »

Erick leur répondit dans un tel chuchotement que personne sauf un loup ne pourrait entendre.

« _J'ai déjà expliqué, c'est dû à la luminosité, les loups lunaires ne sont pas réellement des créatures de jours, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et arrêter vos chuchotements, c'est agaçant._ »

Stiles regarda Lydia, il n'osa pas répondre, mais compris qu'à sa tête, elle avait entendu la même chose que lui.

Les Professeurs firent entrer les élèves dans la salle de classe. Avant d'entrer dans la morgue, Erick leur expliqua les détails de l'affaire qu'il avait. D'après la police et les premiers témoignages recueillis, il semblerait que ce soit une affaire de règlement de compte. Une femme enceinte s'est fait renverser par une voiture, elle était en accélération et donc avait l'intention de la percuter. Il y aurait eu deux coups de feu par après. Un dans le ventre et le second dans la poitrine.

L'autopsie avait déjà été pratiquée, ici on venait pour recueillir les preuves et les conclusions du médecin légiste, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une effusion de sang.

« _Bien, nous allons passer dans la pièce à côté, et s'il vous plait, éviter de vomir partout._ »

Erick reprit sa discussion avec le médecin légiste. Il semblerait que la police ait donné son accord pour que des élèves puissent voir un peu plus du dossier et suivre l'enquête pour la formation.

L'odeur était vraiment incommodante, certains élèves avaient la tête qui tournait. Pour Lydia et Stiles c'était limite.

Le cours dura plus que les deux heures prévues. Lydia était contente de voir la façon qu'Erick avait de donner cours. Il arrivait à rendre les choses passionnantes, il parlait de la mort et du crime avec un certain détachement, il arrivait à mettre un peu d'humour dans quelque chose d'aussi peu humoristique que le droit.

En sortant du cours, l'université était déjà beaucoup moins peuplée. Les cours étaient terminés depuis plus ou moins 30 minutes. Stiles et Lydia remontèrent vers le parking.

« _Tu penses que j'ai toujours la même voiture ?_ »

« _Ca dépends si tu as les moyens d'en acheter une autre ou pas._ »

Stiles fouilla dans ses poches, il trouve un porte-clefs. Il y avait une clef de voiture de la marque Nissan. Il avait sans doute toujours la même voiture. Il se dirigea donc naturellement avec Lydia devant un Navara qui avait effectivement les mêmes plaques minéralogiques que celles de Stiles. La voiture semblait un peu différente. Elle avait moins d'un an.

« _Tu as une nouvelle, mais c'est toujours la même._ »

« _Salut, et ben le cours a fini tard ?_ » Danny venait de les rejoindre suivi d'Allison.

« _Ben oui, ça arrive._ »

« _Alors, ce soir c'est la pleine lune, on va chasser._ » Allison semblait très enthousiaste. Bien que Stiles et Lydia ne sachent pas trop ce qu'elle voulait mettre derrière le mot chasser.

Un léger claquement de fouet se fit entendre et Erick apparu contre Danny, il avait ses bras enlacé autour de sa taille.

« _Alors, mon petit loup, on ne m'attend plus à la sortie des cours ?_ » Erick venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Danny.

Danny le repoussa un peu « _Apprend à finir tes cours à l'heure, et, je te signale que les filles derrière nous regardent, je pense qu'elles suivent tes cours._ »

« _Alors dis-moi ce qu'elles vont penser de ça._ » Erick attrapa Danny et l'embrasse avec fougue, presque agressivement même.

« _Que leur prof se tape un élève ?_ » Allison laissa échapper cette phrase avec un petit rire narquois, et désinvolte.

Erick lâcha Danny, dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée. « _Elles se disent qu'elle gâchis._ » Les yeux de Danny reprirent leur couleur habituelle. « _Bon, on se retrouve chez le chef au soir pour la chasse, je vais d'abord un peu fatiguer mon Isatis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._ »

Erick et Danny partirent de leur côté en laissant Stiles et Lydia avec Allison. Elle avait bien changé. Fini la petite fille modèle, elle était devenue une femme, et une femme fatale. Elle portait des chaussures à talons aiguilles noires, un pantalon en cuir noir et un chemisier blanc ouvert sur un décolleté plongeant.

Allison les salua car Scott venait de se garer à côté d'eux pour la prendre. Il portait une chemise blanche complètement ouverte sur son torse d'où on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage tribal. Scott avait changé de voiture, il avait pris une voiture française, une Peugeot 307 coupé cabriolet.

« _A tout de suite chez Derek._ »

Stiles et Lydia s'installèrent dans la voiture, mais ne démarrèrent pas tout de suite, ils étaient un peu perplexes de ce qu'il venait de voir. Au moins une chose est sure, Erick est toujours vivant.

« _Tu te rends compte, Erick se téléporte comme ça, pour ainsi dire au milieu du parking, il y avait des gens, il aurait pu être découvert.._ »

« _Je sais Stiles, Danny a fait pareil, ses yeux ont à plusieurs reprises changées de couleur. C'est dangereux, mais tu as vu leur comportement, et ce qu'on est ?_ »

« _Ça ne me plait pas trop, on va voir Derek ?_ »

« _Et quoi ? On lui en parle ?_ »

« _Si on est dans le futur, il sait qu'on a fait ça._ »

« _Je ne pense pas. Erick m'a dit que le simple fait de parler de l'avenir, même ne serait-ce que de l'évoquer peu le modifier._ »

« _Ben parlons-en car si c'est ça l'avenir, je préfère me jeter de la falaise tout de suite._ »

Lydia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ne savait pas réellement ce que cette vision voulait dire, surtout qu'en plus Stiles était avec elle. Elle voyait l'avenir de façon floue, toujours comme une tierce personne exploratrice, ici, elle le vit, et pas seule. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, elle en fit part à Stiles, mais il ne trouva pas non plus de réponse. Est-ce que cette potion avait un autre but que celui dit par Erick, est-ce qu'il voulait le cacher et donc à sorti une absurdité à Lydia, d'un autre côté il était réellement capable de lire le russe et de le comprendre.

Stiles démarra le moteur de toute façon, ils étaient censés se rendre chez Derek, donc autant faire ce qu'il est prévu. En démarrant Stiles cala.

« _Tu sais plus conduire ou quoi ?_ »

« _Désolé._ »

Stiles redémarra et la voiture partis en trombe.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce moteur, mais il est beaucoup plus puissant que celle que j'avais en tout cas. Je dirais même trop puissant. Pourtant j'ai, enfin avait, la plus grosse cylindrée du modèle._ »

« _On a sans doute fait des modifications pour gagner de la puissance, qui sait._ »

Stiles fit un détour dans la ville pour voir ce qu'il y avait changé depuis le temps. Tout semblait assez normal, sauf peut-être le faite d'être dans le futur. Bien que la notion reste encore fort floue et abstraite.

Après le tour assez furtif en ville, Stiles et Lydia se dirigèrent au manoir des Hale. Il n'avait pas changé non plus. D'un autre côté comme une maison aurait pu être modifiée dans sa structure.

Stiles se gara sur le parking prévu à cet effet, il reconnut la voiture de Scott, par contre, pas de trace de la camaro de Derek, s'il avait toujours cette voiture.

L'intérieur du manoir n'avait presque pas changé, la plus part des éléments qui ont changé sont principalement ceux dû au temps. A part ça, pas de grosse modification.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en attendant, Lydia descendit avec Stiles à la salle d'entraînement. Salle qui n'était plus réellement d'entraînement. Elle avait complètement changé. Il y avait un râtelier d'arme, toutes sortes d'équipement, pour les réparer, en faire, trafiquer, les entretenir et ainsi de suite.

Il y avait un laboratoire pour tenter des expérimentations chimiques, voir même biologique d'après Lydia. Elle reconnaissait certain matériel de torture, enfin qui y ressemblait.

« _Alors les amants maudits, on a des idées intéressantes qui germent._ »

Danny venait d'arriver, il était suivi d'Erick qui n'avait pas l'air d'être trop éloigné de son amant-loup. Dès que Danny se fut arrêter devant eux, Erick se colla à son dos, l'enlaça par la taille et déposa son menton sur son épaule. Instinctivement, en continuant sa conversation, Danny commença à gratter Erick derrière l'oreille.

« _Sinon pas d'idée de jeux pour ce soir ?_ »

« _Danny, tu sais bien que la chasse aux humains n'a rien de passionnant, mais j'ai toujours une alternative à te proposer._ »

« _Je sais, et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux lubriques._ »

« _Au fait, vous ne savez pas où est Derek ?_ »

« _Non, je sais qu'il devait régler une affaire importante avec Peet' mais je ne sais pas où, Erick tu sais ?_ »

« _Ce que fait l'Alpha sans nous le dire c'est sans doute parce que ça ne nous concerne pas._ »

« _Pensez à vous armer, on va s'amuser. Bon Erick tu viens, j'ai envie d'un peu de câlin avant de partir._ »

Erick et Lydia préparèrent tous pour partir au combat, même s'ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui allait se passer.

Cela faisait un certain temps que la pleine lune était levée, mais Derek n'arrivait toujours pas.

« _Venez, on va bien s'amuser, courir dans les bois, sauter sur les fous qui osent s'aventurer sur nos terres, hurler à la pleine lune, faire ses griffes sur les arbres. On va s'éclater._ » Allison était de bonne humeur et motivait la troupe. Lydia tout comme Stiles essayait de rester un peu en retrait. Derek et Peter n'étaient pas encore rentrés, il devait être retenu. Allison trouvait que courir sans le chef pourrait être un peu plus.

La décision fut rapidement prise, celle de ne pas attendre leur Alpha. Isaac parti avec Scott et Allison, il avait déjà été rabattre quelques proies intéressantes. Jeunes, écervelées, potiches au possible, ce qu'ils préféraient pour se faire les crocs et les griffes.

Danny et Erick chassaient toujours en couple, et souvent c'était plus pour admirer la pleine lune tranquillement. Erick ne s'intéressait pas plus à la viande que dans le souvenir de Stiles et Lydia, et chasser des humains n'avaient rien d'existant, aucun défi.

« _Stiles, on fait quoi, on ne va pas rester ici, on peut se promener un peu._ »

« _Je suis sans doute un loup, mais j'ai pas envie de bouffer des humains._ »

« _Faut au moins faire semblant de chasser, on est enfin, tu vois quoi, on est censé être comme eux._ »

« _En parlant de ça, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils sont devenus, comme dire, un peu, imbu d'eux-mêmes, le loup puissant et je me la pette ?_ »

« _Oui j'ai l'impression, et qu'ils sont aussi devenus des loups des ténèbres._ »

« _La malédiction ?_ »

« _Elle n'est pas sensée toucher toute une meute ? Si ?_ »

C'est sur cette interrogation que Stiles et Lydia décidèrent d'aller quand même se promener dans les bois histoires de voir ce que faisaient les autres, et de ne pas se faire griller, ou autre.

Etrangement Lydia pouvait courir aussi vite que Stiles, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle était, elle aussi devenue une louve, donc Allison devait l'être aussi, surtout au vu de la façon dont elle parlait de la chasse aux humains.

« _Stiles attend._ »

Stiles s'arrêta et vint près de Lydia.

« _Ça va ?_ »

« _Je pense qu'on va avoir des ennuis._ » Lydia ferma les yeux, Stiles ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi.

« _COURS_ »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le buisson derrière, un grognement, il avait l'air agressif. Stiles suivit Lydia qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son coup.

Stiles voyait les arbres défilés et les sans doutes les kilomètres de la même façon. Il sentait le parfum d'Allison, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Ils arrivèrent près d'Allison et Isaac.

« _Vous faites quoi ?_ »

« _On vous ramène de la compagnie, histoire que tout le monde puisse s'amuser._ »

Juste après, trois personnes s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Tous les trois, torse nu, et pied nu. Celui de milieu avait l'air un peu plus âgé, il avait un oiseau tatoué sur son torse. Il avait aussi un jeans noir, et ses cheveux coiffés en brosses avaient quelques reflets rouges. Il y avait de forte chance que ce soit un Alpha au vu de sa démarche et de son maintien. Il n'avait pas les yeux d'un loup, ou du moins n'était pas transformé. Les deux autres personnes avaient l'air d'être des frères. Ils se ressemblaient fort. Ils avaient tous les deux un pantalon en jeans déchiré de façon à en faire un short. L'un avait les cheveux noirs et le second blond.

Les trois nouveaux arrivant grognèrent et se changèrent un loup et bondirent sur les ados. Stiles vit la silhouette d'Isaac trembler, se faire de plus en plus clair pour disparaître. Il ne savait pas dire où il était maintenant. Le plus âgé se dirigeait vers Stiles, les deux autres vers les filles restantes. Il vit Lydia sortir l'épée qu'Erick lui avait donnée lors du son premier combat sans le fléau détruit par Ilda. D'ailleurs Stiles ne savait toujours pas si elle existait toujours. La question devra sans doute attendre. Il devait repousser l'attaque d'un loup alpha enragé qui en voulait à sa vie. Il tendit son hallebarde bien haute pour se défendre. Il ne savait pas le niveau qu'il avait dans ce futur. Il ne savait pas non plus utiliser ses dons de loups, peut-être qu'il allait venir tout seul. Dans ce futur, il était totalement revendiqué, Derek devait être beaucoup plus puissant que dans le présent, ou le passé, enfin il perdit la notion du temps.

Ce loup était très rapide, mais Stiles l'était aussi, pas autant que lui mais arrivait sans problème à parer ses attaques. Lors d'un coup, Stiles eu l'idée de rompre son Hallebarde, et coincé le poignet du loup dans la chaîne reliant les deux parties. Il lui grimpa dessus passa derrière lui et le retourna par terre.

De son côté Allison n'avait aucun problème pour repousser le loup qui l'attaquait. Elle était incroyablement rapide. Elle fit un bon en arrière, banda son arc et tira sur le loup qui réussit à éviter de justesse, mais pas la dague qu'elle lui lança. Elle revient vers lui, enfonça la dague avec un coup de pied tournoyant et le fit tomber à la renverse.

Stiles observa Lydia, qui, malgré le poids de l'épée, la maniait à la perfection, passant de l'épée au lasso qu'elle contenait. Ce moment d'inattention permis au loup que Stiles avait mis à terre de se relever, Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de griffe qui le blessa au niveau de torse. D'un coup son adverse tomba, et Isaac réapparu à côté. Il fit un signe à Stiles avant de se jeter sur lui. Le jeune isatis ramassa son arme pour donner un coup de main à Isaac. En arrivant près de lui le loup repoussa Isaac qui tomba sur Stiles. L'alpha se dirigeât vers Allison et d'un coup violent d'épaule l'éjecta sur la falaise qui surplombait ce petit champ de bataille.

Lydia se retrouva tout à coup face à trois adversaires. Elle sentit quelqu'un entouré ses bras autour d'elle, puis sa vision commença à s'éclaircir. Elle était comme dans un nuage blanc, mais pouvait très bien distinguer les choses l'entourant, bien que les contours soit légèrement tremblotant, elle se retourna et vit Isaac de façon très net, il l'attira vers le rocher sur lequel Stiles avait déjà rejoint Allison.

« _P*tin, retrouvez-moi cette merde de cacheur._ »

Lydia arriva en haut près de Stiles et Allison, sa vision redevient normale.

« _Lydia dit moi par où ils vont arriver._ »

« _J'en sais rien._ »

« _VITE_ »

« _Crie pas, ils vont nous entendre !_ »

« _Tu me sous-estimes Lydia, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre, mais ils peuvent nous voir, et je ne pourrais pas vous cacher tous._ »

Lydia ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur eux. Etrangement elle parvint facilement à voir d'où ils allaient arriver et y compris Allison tirer une flèche.

« _Là en sautant, tire une flèche, dans 5 secondes._ » Elle montra à Allison l'endroit entre deux pointes d'arbre

Allison prit une flèche, la passât dans la bouche comme pour la mouiller, banda son arc et visa pendant que Lydia décomptait. Au top, elle tira la flèche qui siffla dans le vent, mais pas avec le bruit qu'elle aurait dû faire. Juste au moment où le plus vieux des trois loups sauta sur le rocher, il reçut la flèche en pleine poitrine. A l'impact, la flèche explosa en faisant une ode de choc puissante qui repoussa les deux autres loups. Ils virent aussi pas mal de sang giclé suite à l'impact. Le loup blessé se tenait toujours debout, on pouvait voir ses côtes tellement son thorax avait été abîmé.

Il leur souriait « _C'est tout, je m'attendais à mieux._ » Il s'avança et au fur et à mesure, son thorax se régénérait. Après seulement quelques secondes c'est comme s'il n'avait rien eu. Les deux autres loups étaient de nouveau à ses côtés.

Lydia réalisa que l'oiseau était en fait un phénix, car ce loup et sans doute les deux autres pouvaient se régénérer presqu'instantanément.

« _Ce sont des loups phénix, on risque d'avoir un peu plus de mal._ »

Les autres regardaient Lydia avec un peu d'étonnement. Une voix leur répondit.

« _Ca veut dire qu'ils se régénèrent instantanément, ils ne ressentent pas la fatigue et qu'en fonction de leur niveau, ils peuvent presque devenir invincibles, je me trompe._ »

Derek venait d'arriver, il semblait très calme, comme s'il donnait cours

« _Merde, chef c'est leur Alpha, on se barre, on ne peut pas le combattre._ »

Au moment où ils firent demi-tour un petit claquement se fit entendre, Erick et Danny apparurent devant eux suivi de Scott

Derek s'avança « _Vous êtes encerclés_ »

Le chef regardait rapidement, chaque membre de la meute de Derek

« _Inutile de chercher un membre plus faible, ou un trou dans la meute._ »

« _Dans ce cas c'est toi que je vais combattre._ »

« _Vraiment…_ » Derek sourit « _Vous trois contre ma meute ? Ou toi contre moi ? Ou vous trois contre moi ? Non j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Danny !_ »

Stiles regarda Danny, comme les trois autres loups. Il était à côté d'Erick, il tourna la tête pour regarder Erick dans les yeux, mit sa main sur son torse, il la descendit jusque dans son pantalon en souriant devant l'air un peu exaspérer de l'Isatis. Il regarda de nouveau les trois loups après avoir décrocher son regard d'Erick. Il avait ses yeux de loups, dorés, et Erick bleu comme tout Isatis.

Le plus jeune se retourna et regarda Derek « _Tu veux nous forcer à voir un porno gay en live de ta meute._ »

« _Pas vraiment._ » Le jeune loup se retourna, la voix venait de son chef. Leur propre chef attaqua les deux jeunes loups, tous les trois étant des phénix le combat risquait de durer très longtemps. Lydia donna un coup de coude à Stiles pour lui faire remarquer que les yeux de Danny étaient totalement dorés, pas seulement l'iris.

Le chef reversa le jeune loup blond et sauta sur le second frère. Il était à califourchon dessus. « _Elimine-le_ » lui tonna Derek. Il enfonça sa main dans le torse du loup et arracha son cœur de la poitrine.

« _Tu es malade, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive._ »

Le chef se redressa mordit dans le cœur pour arracher un morceau et l'avala.

« _C'est le seul moyen pour éviter qu'un phénix ne survive, si on lui remettait le cœur dans la poitrine il pourrait se régénérer. Ils sont coriaces._ » Derek expliquait ça à sa meute avec un certain amusement.

« _As-tu retourné ta veste ?_ »

Le chef se dirigeât vers le plus jeune, mais étant sous le choc de la mort, de l'assassinat de son frère il eut plus de mal à parer les coups, mais se régénérait à chaque fois. Il finit par se faire coincer par son chef qui le força à se mettre à genoux.

« _Attend._ »

Il le tourna vers Derek et le força à se mettre à genoux.

« _Tu le veux Stiles ?_ »

« _Pardon ? Je n'ai pas envie de le tuer._ »

Derek fut un peu étonné. « _Comme tu veux, mais je ne te parlais pas de ça. Il n'a pas encore connu l'homme comme on dit. C'est pour savoir si tu le voulais._ »

« _Il est vierge quoi ?_ »

« _Avec un homme oui !_ »

« _Tu es vraiment un connard._ »

Derek se retourna vers le chef adverse.

« _DANNY fait un peu attention._ »

« _Oui pardon désolé._ »

« _Bon je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps._ » Il continua à regarder le chef dans les yeux. « _Tu t'attaques à ma meute et donc tu vas en souffrir. Tue ton protégé._ »

Le chef mit ses pieds sur les épaules de son protégé, ses mains sous sa tête et commença à tirer pour le décapité. Après un certain temps et certain gémissement, le cou finit par céder et la tête vola dans une effusion de sang. Le chef se dirigeât vers le corps inerte du loup pour lui arracher le cœur et en manger un morceau.

Derek se dirigeât près de Lydia et lui demanda à emprunter son épée qu'il enroula autour de son adversaire.

« _Merci Danny, tu peux arrêter._ »

Les yeux de Danny reprirent une couleur normale, normal pour un loup, et il lâchât Erick.

« _Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre ta main là. Le contact suffisait._ » Erick ne lui murmurait rien, de toute façon tout le monde pouvait entendre.

« _Comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable !_ »

Derek se mit devant le chef adverse qui est revenu à lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« _Tu veux toujours te mesurer à nous. Ceux que tu représentes ne veulent même pas se mouiller, ni avoir du sang sur les mains. Alors, ils envoient leurs animaux de compagnie à l'abattoir. Je ne vais pas te tuer, je te donne la liberté en échange de ta vertu._ »

Il ne répondit mais cracha sur Derek.

« _Bien, je suppose que mon marché ne t'intéresse pas. Pas grave. Erick fait le exploser._ »

Erick se mit devant lui en regardant Derek. Il tourna son regard vers sa cible toujours emprise dans l'arme de Lydia. Il mit ses mains devant lui, ferma les yeux, se concentra, et d'un coup sec tira ses mains vers l'arrière. Des morceaux du loup disparurent pour apparaître derrière Erick. Le loup le regarda en riant, il se régénéra rapidement.

« _C'est tout ?_ »

« _Erick continue._ »

Erick continua. A chaque fois il ôta une partie de la chair du loup plus ou moins grosse. Mais à chaque fois il se régénérait.

« _Tu ne peux pas me détruire, je suis trop puissant, je suis pour ainsi dire indestructible. Puis Derek, tu ne veux pas réellement me tuer, tu as envie de ma… Pureté on va dire…_ »

« _Ils en enverront d'autre._ »

« _Derek, je ne peux pas, désolé._ »

Derek s'approcha d'Erick il lui mit la main sur l'épaule. « _Vas-y fait le._ »

Erick tendit une main vers l'otage d'un geste vif et négligé. Une sorte d'onde électrique passait sur le corps du loup avant d'exploser en un millier de petites particules qui réapparurent aux pieds de Derek.

« _Qu'il essaye de se régénérer après ça, bon la récré est finie. On va rentrer, Stiles._ »

Stiles s'approcha de Derek, il se colla à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue et ardeur.

« _Ouf qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus embrassé comme ça._ »

« _Tu m'as manqué._ »

Derek glissa sa main dans le bas du dos de Stiles, puis sous ses fesses pour le soulever et le tenir contre lui.

« _Bon, venez, on rentre._ »

« _Derek, ça ne te dérange pas si je retourne avec le taxi Erick et non le taxi Alpha chef de meute ?_ »

« _Oui vas-y c'est bon._ »

Danny se précipita vers Erick qui le prit dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans un claquement de fouet.

Les autres arrivèrent près de Derek et posèrent une main sur lui.

« _Hum, Lydia, tu viens par ici._ »

Derek attrapa Lydia et la porta exactement de la même façon que Stiles. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de cacher leur interrogation et appréhension.

Derek se concentra, murmura le mot téléportation, un claquement de fouet se fit entendre et ils virent la forêt se fragmenter sous leurs yeux et le manoir de Derek se recomposer à la place. La téléportation n'était pas le moyen de transport que Stiles ou Lydia aurait préféré, ils avaient l'estomac un peu retourné. En reposant Stiles par terre il remarqua qu'il y avait du sang sur son t-shirt.

« _Stiles, tu es blessé._ »

« _Oui, mais ce n'est rien, ça va guérir._ »

« _Pas aussi vite c'est un alpha qui t'a fait ça._ »

« _Derek, c'est superficiel. Il n'y a rien de grave._ »

« _Scott, tu t'occupes de ça ?_ »

Scott s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il souleva le t-shirt de Stiles et mit sa main sur la blessure. Elle commença à chauffer et peu à peu cicatrisa. Stiles le remercia. Derek prit congé il devait finir de régler une affaire urgente avec son oncle, il sera de retour dans environ une petite heure.

La plupart de la troupe monta dans leur appartement, Stiles et Lydia montèrent dans la chambre de Derek où il leur a demandé d'attendre. La chambre était très différente que dans le souvenir de Stiles. Le lit est deux fois plus grand, il y a un set de toilette qui n'a pas l'air d'être celui de Stiles ou Derek. Les choses avaient bien changé. Quelqu'un entra, ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour voir qui c'était. Erick était entré dans la chambre.

« _Je n'ai jamais croisé des personnes aussi folles que vous. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Et surtout des risques encourus._ »

Ils regardèrent l'Isatis, mais ne comprenaient absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

« _C'est bon arrêter de me regarder avec vos yeux de merlan frit. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le Erick que vous avez vu, je suis celui que vous connaissez, celui du présent, et non du futur._ »

« _Tu veux dire qu'on est dans le futur ?_ »

« _C'est plus compliqué que ça Lydia, tu es, comment dire…_ » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir. « _Tu vis une vision que la potion que tu as bue à engendrer._ »

« _Tu es sûr._ »

« _C'est compliqué, je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'acte que tu fais avec Stiles a eu cet effet, et pas que des effets positifs. Il y aura des conséquences._ »

« _Quoi comme conséquence, je pense qu'avec Lydia on a rien fait de mal, et puis si on est dans une sorte de vision, on n'est pas réellement dans le futur si ?_ »

« _Personne ne peut voyager dans le temps…_ »

Lydia interrompis Erick « _Comme personne ne peut revenir d'entre les morts c'est ça ?_ »

« _Oublie ça. Le futur est en constante évolution en fonction de nos choix._ »

« _Quels sont les conséquences ?_ »

« _Tu les verras, il ne faut jamais jouer avec le quelque chose qu'on ne maîtrise pas, qu'on ne comprend, et puis c'est toi qui peux avoir des visions de l'avenir et non moi. Sinon on niveau des conséquences, il va en avoir une pour moi. Arriver jusqu'ici m'a épuisé, et c'est de l'énergie que j'aurais en moins pour essayer de résister à la malédiction._ »

« _Tu peux y résister._ »

« _Oui et non. Je peux essayer de retarder l'inévitable, mais c'est tout. J'espère pouvoir le retarder suffisamment longtemps pour t'apprendre ce que tu dois apprendre sur les Isatis._ »

« _M'apprendre à me servir de mes dons ?_ »

« _Plutôt survivre, bon maintenant trêve de bavardage, il faut que je vous fasse sorti de cet état léthargique._ »

Erick s'approcha des deux adolescents, mit la main sur leur torse. « _Sentez ma présence, sentez la pression que j'exerce sur vous. Fermez les yeux continuez à la ressentir. N'écouter que ma voix, vous n'entendez plus que moi, vous sentez toujours ma main contre vous. Maintenant accrochez votre esprit à mes paroles et cette sensation sur vous. Maintenant ouvrez les yeux._ »

Les deux ados ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient entourés de toute la meute qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Erick se tenait juste au-dessus d'eux.

« _Erick, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé finalement ?_ »

« _Je pense qu'ils se sont retrouver à vivre une vision de l'avenir que Lydia a eu. Mais… C'est très compliqué._ »

Il se dirigeait vers la potion l'observa, la huma. Prit de la poussière de sorbier et déposa une pincée dedans.

« _Stiles, tu y as mis de ton sang dedans ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Erick explique-nous, car si l'avenir est ce qu'on a vu, il … enfin…_ »

« _L'avenir n'est pas une science sûr, l'avenir n'est pas immuable, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire à moins que ?_ »

« _A moins que quoi ?_ » Derek n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de patienter afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Non, ça ne peut pas être ça._ »

« _Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre c'est quoi ?_ »

« _Ce n'est pas une science sûr, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé._ »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Désolé pour le retard mais le temps pour l'écriture me manque un peu pour le moment.

J'ai comme vous l'avez vu, un peu modifier, la meute ne va pas entraîner Derek pour devenir un maître Alpha. Dans le prochain chapitre, Derek va prendre un peu de recul par rapport à Stiles (faut bien que je mette un peu d'intrigue pour tenir les personnes en haleine.) Je vais peut-être mettre un triangle amoureux, je ne sais pas encore, on verra l'inspiration sur le moment même. Vous saurez ce qui va se passer à la pleine lune également.

Vous pouvez donner des avis ou si vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier que je ne pense pas forcément (voir plus un personnage, voir plus d'action, amour, ...) je suis ouvert à tout.


End file.
